Signs of the Dragon The Earthbound Immortals
by TheTrueBlackRose
Summary: This is the sequel to Signs of the Dragon series. Like the first one, this is a revised version of my take on Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's. Just like before, Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's takes the majority of the story, while the characters of Sailor Moon play a very minor role. To avoid any confusion, please read The Fortune Cup Duels. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: A Web Of Deceit: Part 1_

At the large dump that Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin were imprisoned in. Nervin is banging on the video screen that was showing them the duel. "Oh, come on, what gives! We're in the middle of watching maybe the most important duel ever and you just stop working?! You call yourself a television, come on, work already! Puh-leeese!" Nervin says. "Man, what a piece of junk." Says Rally. "Well, we did find the thing lyin' around in this junkyard." Blitz says. Just then, the TV bleeps and comes back on. "Aha, it's back!" Says Nervin. On the screen, they can hear the crowd chanting 'Yusei! Yusei! Yusei!'. Every one of the holographic screens around the stadium skyline shows his face. Yusei doesn't appear to be happy or surprised, his expression is rather closed. Yusei is pinned down by a triple spotlight, as he stands on the track. Yusei looks around at the stands and at the camera. "Aaaand it's official! We have a new champion! The crown has been passed on to Yusei Fudo!" The announcer says, via-screen. "You gotta be kiddin' me, we missed the ending of the duel?!" Asks Tank. "Aw, man." Blitz says. "Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" Asks Nervin. It starts to dawn on them. Nervin looks startled, Tank grips his shoulder in front of him. Blitz gasps and Rally looks the most shocked of all. "They're all chantin' Yusei's name!" Tank says. "So this means that he, he beat Jack?" Asks Rally. A high-five in the air. Nervin, Blitz and Tank do a victory dance, while Rally is still staring at the screen, completely stunned. "Oh yeah! Sweet!" Nervin says. "That's what I'm talkin' about babyyyyy!" Says Tank. Rally stares for a bit more, completely stunned, then his face lights up. "...This is awesome!" Rally says.

At the stadium, beneath a huge holographic projection of Yusei's head, the reporters are in a flurry. "…I'll make sure it gets around…"

"…We're not passed yet, Stella."

"…That's right, Bob. The energy here is incredible. Nobody saw this coming!"

"Is this mic on?..."

Carly Carmine, a gawky young journalist, snaps a few photos and then speaks into the camera, switching it to video. Carly is of average height, with black hair, that points down in an arrow, and she has trifocal glasses, which make her look extremely geeky, if not a little bit crazy. Carly's wearing an orange vest, over a blue and white striped shirt. She also wears a bag that hangs over her shoulder, blue, knee-length pants, with a belt, and orange sneakers. "Uh, I'm standing in Domino Stadium in Domino City, uh, I mean, obviously Domino Stadium is in Domino City… ah!" Says Carly.

She is suddenly shoved aside by a blonde reporter, in a red-pink jacket, with a mic and a camera guy. "Ready? Angela Reins here, reporting for WDGK at the Fortune Cup finale, where Fusei Yudo has stolen Jack Atlas's championship crown…!"

"Hey, Angela, one journalist to another… his name's not 'Fusei Yudo', its Yusei Fudo!" Carly says. "I hate to break it to ya, Carly, but a blogger is not a journalist." Says Angela. Carly fumes. "So tell me… how many hits a day is that little website of yours getting?" Angela asks. "Thousands, of millions..." Says Carly. "I seriously doubt that. Well, Carly, I'd love to talk down to ya some more, but I did enough of that in high school! See ya! I got an interview to score!" Angela says.

"Uh! Hey!" Says Carly. She runs after Angela.

Meanwhile, Yusei is standing in the stadium, surrounded by holoscreens of himself, the crowd chanting his name. _"I may've beaten Jack, but I've got a feeling that a new battle is about to begin."_ Yusei thinks to himself. He watches a couple of paramedics load Jack onto a gurney and cover him with a blanket before wheeling him away. "Don't worry, Mr. Atlas is gonna be fine. We just need to get him to the clinic for some routine tests. Oh, and congratulations, kid."

 _"Jack, what did we see in that light?"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Hecklers can be heard from the stands. "…Hey Satellite, how'ja do it?!" "…We know you cheated, pal!" "…You think you're one of us now?! Well you're not!" "…Get outta here, punk!" "…Enjoy it while it lasts, ya loser!"

"Yusei!" Leo says. Yusei turns. Leo, Dexter, Yanagi and Tanner are running toward him. "Huh? Hey, guys. Everyone okay?" Asks Yusei. "We're fine, but you're about to face a brand new enemy… the Media!" Yanagi says. He points.

Behind a fence nearby, flashbulbs are snapping, reporters are shouting and Angela can be seen waving her microphone in front. "…Over here! Uh, yeah, couldja pose for a picture?" "What are your plans, now that you've won?" Asks Angela. The fence falls and the reporters come stampeding toward them, shouting.

"They're loose!" Leo says, yelling. "Aah!" Yusei screams. Behind him, Tanner is pushing Yusei's runner. "Better rev it up." Says Tanner. "Coming." Yusei says. They run for it, as the reporters stampede closer. Then out of no where, a shadow engulfs the guys and their gone.

Up in Goodwin's tower. "Yusei's running away! Is that okay?! What even happened at the end of that duel?! What was that strange light all about? Does it change anything? Is it okay that Jack lost?!" Asks Lazar. "Who won and who lost is not important." Goodwin says. "Euh?" Asks Lazar. "What's important is that the stars have finally begun to align. Soon, they will become one. That's the only thing that matters right now!" Goodwin says. "Huh...?" Asks Lazar.

The reporters are camped out in a garage that opens onto the track, everyone's talking at once. "Well this is a dead end. Come on, boys. Let's go find Goodwin." Angela says, peeved. Carly is looking around, too.

But she has no idea that beneath their feet, Yusei and his friends have made a clean getaway. Right to left as the shadows move them along, Tanner, holding onto Yusei's runner, Yusei, Leo, Dexter and Yanagi. The shadows soon stop pulling them forward, they then look forward.

When they look, Skylara is the one controlling the shadows, with Luna standing at her right side.

"Skylara, Luna." Says Yusei.

"Seems as if someone now knows the problem of being the champion, isn't that right, brother?" Skylara asks.

"Very funny, sis." Says Yusei. "I hate to interrupt you two. But dear child, could you be so kind as to put us down." Yanagi says. "Yea, come on now, doll. I'm starting to get tired holding onto this thing." Says Tanner.

"I don't know, boys. You guys seem like much better wall decorations than duelists. What do you think, Luna?" Skylara asks. Luna is sort of enjoying Leo being held up. "You can put the others down, but could you leave Leo up there for like an hour or so." Says Luna, going along with it.

"Luna! Come on Skylara, you had your fun, now put us down. These shadows are really freaking me out." Leo says.

"Brace yourselves then." Says Skylara. She releases them, gently, and they fall to the ground, most of them landing on their feet, besides Leo and Dexter. The shadows soon fade away.

Leo looks up at Skylara and Luna.

"She did say to brace yourself." Luna says.

The boys walk over to them. "Where are we?" Asks Dexter. "This is an abandoned service tunnel." Tanner says. "Cool! Hey Tanner, how didja know this was down here?" Asks Dexter. "A guy like me knows these things. That, and Blister told me." Tanner says.

They then all start walking down the same way together. "I have no idea what happened to you in that light, but I'm just thrilled that you won the tournament!" Says Yanagi. "I knew you could do it, Yusei! You're the best duelist I've ever seen! You're, like, my hero!" Leo says. Dexter nods. "Forget the tournament. The whole thing was a setup on Goodwin's part. Let's not forget, the only reason Yusei agreed to duel was 'cause Goodwin captured his friends." Says Tanner. "Hmm." Dexter, Leo and Yanagi all say. "Until we figure out what the whole story is, we should lay low at Blister's hideout. Leo and Luna, you should probably come and stay with us, as well." Says Skylara. "Are you serious?! Awesome, it'll be like sleepaway camp only even better!" Leo says. Yusei smiles at his enthusiasm. Luna looks troubled. "Yusei? I dunno how, but I was able to see inside that weird light. I saw you guys dueling, and..." Says Luna. Yusei knows what she's about to say. "Huh?" Yusei asks. Luna faces him, with fear in her eyes. "I saw the Satellite being destroyed!" Says Luna.

Flashback. Purple flames as high as buildings crisscross the Satellite cityscape, demolishing any structure in their path, ruthlessly. As the Signers ride above the vision on their glowing pathway, the fires have finished etching the flaming purple outline of a spider. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "That was the future, wasn't it?" Luna asks. "I have no idea. But if that was some kind of vision of the future, then we have to stop it from happening!" Says Yusei. Luna looks worried, she looks down at her right arm and lays a hand over her Sign. "What is a Signer?" Luna asks. Yanagi jumps in between her and Yusei, ready to ramble. "Allow me, Luna! I can tell you everything there is to know! But before I explain what a Signer is, I'll hafta give you some backstory, by thrilling you with tales of my numerous archaeological adventures around the world!" Says Yanagi. Luna looks at Yusei, nonplussed, he smiles back, amused. "Um, okay..." Luna says.

Flashback. As the Signers ride above the vision on their glowing pathway, the fires have finished etching the flaming purple outline of a spider. _"That spider!"_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Yusei isn't smiling anymore. _"I have to figure out what it is before it's too late!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

At the Kaibadome, the reporters wait behind a wall of guards for Goodwin to exit his tower, impatiently. "…That's right, Ted, we're waiting outside of Director Goodwin's tower right now."

Carly peeks out of the crowd. "Uh! I'm getting all nervous and stuff. What kind of question should I ask Goodwin? Ah!" Says Carly. She snaps her fingers. "I'll consult my fortunetelling deck! That oughta give me some kind of clue." Carly says. She draws from her deck, it's Fortune Fairy Hikari. "Okay, so 'Today is all about being super-happy. So if you're anxious about something, don't be. Just keep moving forward, and everything will be fine!' Well! That's good to know!" Says Carly, reading the card.

The elevator door opens, Goodwin and Lazar are besieged with questions, as the guards try to keep order. "…Is that giant dragon a monster card?" "…Come on, people, step back!" "…What happened inside that light?" "…Mr. Goodwin! Mr. Goodwin?!" "A lot of fans are questioning the legitimacy of Yusei's victory since they didn't see the final move being played!" Angela says. "Here's what I can tell you… during the final duel, our holographic system experienced a hiccup of sorts, making it so that we couldn't display the visuals. However we can confirm that Yusei was, in fact, the victor. All other details will be released in the coming days." Says Goodwin. "What can you tell us about the new champion? Who is he? What's his story? Where's he get his clothes?" Angela asks. "You'll have to ask Yusei yourself. We don't really know that much about him." Says Goodwin.

Carly struggles her way through the crowd and looks at her card once more. _"Here goes nothing."_ Carly thinks to herself. She crawls through the forest of legs in the crowd, determined to reach the front. "'Scuse me! Pardon me! Don't mind me… sorry! Just gonna… squeeze on through here…" Carly says.

"What about Jack Atlas? How is he taking…" Says Angela.

Carly pops up in front of her. "Mister... Goodwin? Uh..." Carly says. "I was in the middle of asking a question!" Says Angela. "Eh, uh, when that big dragon appeared during the final duel, it, uh, w-it looked like Yusei's arm was glowing or something. Did that glow on his arm have any connection to the giant dragon?" Carly asks. Goodwin's eyes narrow, he is not happy about this question. "Hm." Says Goodwin.

Flashback, to Yusei's Sign glowing as he rode. "His arm was glowing, you say?" Goodwin asks, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "I'm afraid I didn't see that. Perhaps the sheen of his runner was reflecting the sunlight into your eyes." Says Goodwin, innocently. "N-no, i-i-it was kinda… wah!" Carly says. "Why are you asking irrelevant questions?!" Asks Angela. "I saw something…" Carly says. "We'll be releasing an official statement concerning the duel later on. Right now, Director Goodwin has matters to attend to, so please, let us through." Says Lazar. "But...! I have more questions!" Angela says. She makes noises of distress and outrage, as the reporters are herded back to form a walkway for Goodwin and Lazar.

"…C'mon, people, move to the side and make room for the Director..." "…One more question…" "…Satellite district…" "…ever be allowed to duel again?..." "…Please, would you just answer this one question?"

As he makes his exit, Goodwin glares at Carly, ominously.

"…Director Goodwin! Great. Looks like we've got nothing juicy for the six o'clock slot." "…Well, there's still Jack Atlas." "…Oh, right, him." Angela runs past. "Beat ya there!" Says Angela.

"…Huh? Hey! Wait for us!"

Carly is soon left standing alone, but she has bigger fish to fry and she is stoked! "Goodwin dodged my question! That means I'm onto something! Better not let it slip through the craaaaaacks!" Carly says. She starts to run, slips and goes flying, her shoe flings itself high into the air.

A while later, Carly drives down the freeway in her little yellow car, beneath a larger-than-life holographic statue of Yusei. "Autopilot activated." Says the computer. A computer blips at Carly.

Inside the old-fashioned interior, video screens and radars take up most of the dashboard space. Also the driver's side is on the right. Carly presses a button, the guy at the other end of the video phone call pounds his fist on the table, angrily, as soon as she picks up. "Carly! Where are ya?! I sentcha out for coffee two hours ago!" "Sorry, but something important came up!" Carly says. "What could be more important than my caffeine fix?!" "Well, Sir… I found a big scoop!" Says Carly. "Interns don't look for scoops! They make copies and fetch coffee! Don't bother comin' back ta the office, kid, you're fired!" "Fired! But I'm not even paid! Just gimme a chance, Mr. Pitts. This story I'm chasing is huge!" Carly says. "Yeah?! What is it?" "A Conspiracy At the Fortune Cup. This one might lead all the way to the top!" Says Carly. "Are you talkin' about Goodwin? Never liked the guy. Bring back some dirt on him and you might still have a job waitin' for ya!" "I'm on it, Mr. Pitts!" Carly says. The call ends. Carly sighs and presses a button on a machine that her camera is sitting on. The computer screen on which Carly received the call, that's covered with sticky notes, shows footage of the duel. _"Time to see if I saw what I thought I saw. Please be there, please be there..."_ Carly thinks to herself. Her screen shows footage of Jack playing a card, then red lightning forcing Stardust and Archfiend apart. Finally… _"Ah! There it is! Yusei's arm is definitely glowing! Goodwin tried to feed me that sheen-in-sunlight bit, but he's definitely covering something up! And I'm gonna figure out what it is. Carly Carmine is gonna crack this case wide-open!"_ Carly thinks to herself. "Heeheeheehee..." "Duel disk signals detected. In fifteen yards, turn left." Says the computer. The computer screen shows a radial graph marked with compass points, middling close and at eleven o'clock, a blip appears. Within a few moments, Carly passes a street duel on the pavement beneath the freeway, one opponent has Blade Knight on the field and a card face down, while the other is summoning. _"I've spent the last five years of my life blogging about street duels. Angela's become a real reporter for the biggest station in New Domino City. Meanwhile, I'm living out of my car."_ Carly thinks to herself. Indeed, a sleeping bag is laid out across the back seat and a laundry line flaps in the back window. "But that's over! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this story and then, Mr. Pitts is gonna make me a front-page reporter! Look out world… Carly Carmine is comin' at ya, full-speed! Huh?" Carly's stopped dead in the road. "Ah! That is, once I fill up my tank..." Carly says.

Smokestacks, many, against a murky gray sky. A single, circular, hole reveals the gray sky and streams foggy light down into darkness, illuminating an odd, fluted spire in the gloom. A drop of bright water pierces the silent darkness and causes shining ripples. A three-pronged candlestick, the only thing barely illuminating a table of unfamiliar individuals in cloaks. "So. Goodwin has gathered his precious Signers and summoned the Crimson Dragon. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm!" The other two laugh, evilly. "I think it's time we make our presence known. We must lower the curtain of shadows on Domino City." Their eyes start to glow purple. "Like the great Bard said… 'What a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive.' Huheheheheheh! The dawn of the spider has come!" The speaker opens his palm and reveals a pair of spiders. "…And soon, it shall cloak this world in darkness." The spiders extend webs to the chandelier above and raise themselves out of his palm, as he continues to laugh, evilly, the other two do, too.

Sunset at Blister's hideout. Yanagi hums, tunelessly, as he draws something on a piece of paper, while Yusei, Tanner, Skylara and the twins gather around. Skylara is now back to wearing the clothes when she revealed who she was to Yusei, the symbol on her right cheek and the designs going down the sides of her neck are burned into her skin, just like the rest of the extra markings and symbolic designs that are burned into her body. "Now, bear in mind that I'm not an artist and I only saw it the one time, but, the Dragon's Seal looks something like this!" Says Yanagi. "Hah!" Yusei says. "What?" Asks Leo. "That's the dragon's tail!" Yusei says. "What is it? What about the tail?" Asks Leo. "Look." Yusei says. All gasp, except for Skylara, he is showing them his Sign, which looks just like the dragon's tail he pointed out in Yanagi's drawing. "Ah! That looks just like it! Hey Luna, let's see your mark!" Says Leo. Luna pulls up her sleeve to reveal the claw burned into her skin. "Oh..." Both Leo and Luna say. "Skylara, what about you? What's your mark?" Asks Leo. Skylara pulls up her coat sleeve and detached sleeve to reveal the left-wing that's burned into her skin, as well as the extra markings that have formed alongside her Sign. "So Luna's mark looks like the claw thingy. And Skylara's looks like the left-wing thingy. What does that mean?" Leo asks. "According to legend, the Crimson Dragon's head, wings, hands, legs and tail were split into six parts, and then sealed away as marks on the original Signers. The marks were then passed down through the generations. As for the host of the Crimson Dragon, that Signer receives symbolic designs and extra markings along with their mark." Says Yanagi. "But right now we only know about five Signers. So how was the Crimson Dragon summoned if only five of 'em were gathered?" Tanner asks. "I guess the sixth Signer must have been somewhere in that arena." Says Yanagi. "Actually, I have the answer to Tanner's question." Skylara says. "Wait, you do?" Asks Tanner. Skylara nods, but she looks troubled. "Yes, I was the one who summoned out the Crimson Dragon. But trust me, it wasn't intentional. I didn't want to release it. However, I was forced to do so. Goodwin tricked us all, he was somehow able to get control over me and got me to release it." Skylara says. "So Goodwin forced you to release it, but the question is how and why?" Asks Yusei. "I don't know. However, he knew I was the one who the Crimson Dragon chose as its host." Skylara says. She subtly gestures to the symbol on her right cheek. "So Luna's a Signer, Jack's a Signer, Akiza's a Signer, Yusei's a Signer, and Skylara's both a Signer and the Crimson Dragon's host. So who's the sixth one? Maybe it's me, maybe I have a mark somewhere!" Says Leo. He pulls up his shirt and looks at his arms, searching for a mark. Luna's eyes are drawn again to Yanagi's drawing. Leo notices. Luna stares at the image, worriedly, and closes her eyes, tightly, moaning. "Oh..." Luna says, lightly. She then faints on the spot. "Euh! Whoa!" Says Yanagi. Skylara catches Luna. "Is she okay?!" Yusei asks. "Luna! What's wrong?" Asks Leo. "It's nothing, I... mm, I'm just a little tired or something." Luna says, weakly. "Well, that's understandable. We've all had a crazy couple a' days. Let's try to get some rest." Says Tanner. Luna, lolling over, takes one last glance at the drawing. Yusei and Skylara follow Luna's gaze.

Jack is lying motionless in a sickbed somewhere. The room is plain, with an empty bedside table and some plants next to the curtained windows.

Outside, Minako is pacing, restlessly, and looks at the door. _"Mr. Atlas, I hope you're going to be all right."_ Minako thinks to herself. She sits in a chair in front of the door, the number on the door is 304. Minako clasps her hands, she might be praying.

Outside the hospital, the reporters are once again blocked off by guards. "…No dice. They're not letting anyone in." "…Maybe we can climb the building and sneak in through a window." "I'm waiting right here until he comes out!" Angela says.

Carly drives by. _"Here's my chance to get ahead of these jerks!"_ Carly thinks to herself. She drives away.

Twilight. Three cloaked figures, with white markings on their robes, are using a stagnant fountain in the bad part of town as a stage, addressing a dubious crowd of passersby. "…The Crimson Dragon has come to Domino City!" "…It has come to spread despair and oppress us all!" "…The people of New Domino City must take a stand together!" "…The Dragon will try to tempt you with promises of fame and fortune!"

Two bystanders exchange a shrug, neither one knows what's going on.

"…Ignore its whisper and follow us down the virtuous path!" "…Only by denying the Dragon's call can we truly be free!"

As the passersby listen, they don't notice as slender white threads come down on them from above, and a little web takes root on the back of each of their necks. Above, in the foggy sky, a huge web can be seen.

Another individual in a white-marked robe, his arm bared to reveal a spider-shaped Sign, walks down an alley and raises his arm, the Sign glows purple. "…The time has come."

In Blister's hideout. Luna is tucked into the only bed.

Leo and Yanagi are snoozing back-to-back on one sofa, while Tanner is sleeping sitting up on the other sofa.

Yusei is still awake, looking at the drawing on the desk. Yusei then walks over to the window, where Skylara is standing, still awake herself.

Yusei places a hand on Skylara's shoulder, seeing that she still looks troubled. "You okay, Skylara?" Asks Yusei. "I'm not sure anymore, Yusei." Skylara says. She and Yusei both wince, suddenly sensing a presence. Yusei pulls off his right glove and looks at his right arm, glowing through the sleeve. Yusei rolls up his sleeve and looks at it. Skylara doesn't do anything, she just looks down at it, glowing through her detached sleeve and her coat sleeve. _"My mark_ _'_ _s never felt like this before! It feels like it's trying to warn me of something! Like there's darkness or evil lurking!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. "Yusei, look down there." Says Skylara. Yusei looks out the window and sees a suspicious individual, with the purple spider Sign standing outside in the alley, looking up at them. _"Huh?! Who is that? Maybe it_ _'_ _s the sixth Signer!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. He starts running to the door, but notices that Skylara isn't following him and then stops. "Skylara, aren't you comin'?" Yusei asks.

"This isn't my fight, Yusei. He wants to duel you, not me." Says Skylara.

"How do you know?" Yusei asks.

"I can hear his thoughts. I have been able to read everyone's mind. However, that doesn't matter right now. Go on, Yusei. Go and duel him, but please be careful." Says Skylara.

Yusei nods and heads out the door, closing it behind himself.

 _"I a_ _m sorry, brother. However,_ _this darkness, this uneasiness that I feel deep within my very core. I can_ _'_ _t go out there right now."_ Skylara thinks to herself.

Yusei soon runs outside and sees a cloak swish around a corner. Yusei gives chase. "Hey you! Hey!" Yusei says, yelling.

They run down a long alley, around another corner and he beholds a large building, held up by iron frameworks, it's a parking garage. "Where's he going?! Hey, stop running! Hey!" Says Yusei. He's inside looking around, it's empty, with barely any parked cars, when he hears the suspicious individual's footstep and whirls around. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Yusei says.

"…Heh, heh, heh, heh."

"Who are you?! I saw the glow on your arm, are you the sixth Signer?" Asks Yusei.

"I am a shadow drone! And if you seek the truth, then my master says you must duel me for it!"

"Why am I not surprised. Okay, buddy, you've got yourself a duel!" Yusei says.

"Let's do this!" Says both Yusei and the drone. Duel, 4000 lifepoints each.

A wall of purplish flames springs up behind him and spreads around the duel in a circle. Yusei and the drone are now standing within a ring of purple flames.

"Who are you and what's going on?!" Yusei asks.

"You and I have been offered up by the Light, and placed inside the energy ring of the Eternal Shadow. I'm afraid there's no turning back, now."

"What are you talking about?!" Asks Yusei.

"You'll see! I summon Blizzard Lizard in defense mode!" Blizzard Lizard has 600 attack points, 1800 defense points, is a level 3 monster and a water type monster. "Next, I place one card face down and end my turn! Your move!"

The radar screen in Carly's car reads 15345.9 and fluctuating. "Duel disk signals detected." The computer says. Carly looks over at the screen. _"Those numbers can't be right. Readings don't get that strong. What could it be?"_ Carly thinks to herself. She merges over to the other lane, the only car on the road and sees a flash of violet light in a half-built building. Carly's eyes are wide behind her glasses. _"What was that light down there? Maybe it's 'the sheen from Yusei's runner' again."_ Carly thinks to herself.

"Okay, Mr. Cloak-and-Dagger, I'm activating the 'Tuning' spell card. With this spell I can add one tuner monster from my deck to my hand, as long as I get rid of the same number of cards as that monster's level! And since Junk Synchron is a level three, I'm sending three cards from my deck to my graveyard! Next I summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode!" Says Yusei. Junk Synchron has 1300 attack points, 500 defense points and is a level 3 monster. "But that's just the beginning. When Junk Synchron is successfully summoned, I can then summon out a level-two monster to keep it company! I call out Speed Warrior! And now with both of them on the field, Junk Synchron can give Speed Warrior a tune-up!" Yusei says. Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron spring into action, Junk Synchron starts the little motor on its back and starts shining, until it turns into a fireball of energy and careens into the sky, forming three stars that circle around each other and form three rings. Speed Warrior soars through the rings and its two stars align... "Now, Junk Warrior. Let's rev it up!" Says Yusei. Junk Warrior has 2300 attack points. "Junk Warrior, give that Blizzard Lizard a warm Satellite welcome! Go, Scrap Fist!" Yusei says.

"Not so fast!" Swirling lines, backed by static, appear around Blizzard Lizard.

Junk Warrior strikes it, destroys it and suddenly a huge wind is blowing toward Yusei. "What's going on?!" Asks Yusei.

"Blizzard Lizard's special ability is going on! When this card is destroyed in battle, you get hit for three hundred points of direct damage!"

Yusei's lifepoints decrease to 3700, he stays on one knee for a moment. _"Didn't see that coming. Akiza uses a similar power when she duels. But this guy's different somehow."_ Yusei thinks to himself. "Huh?" Yusei asks. He has seen the ground, the surface of which has been ripped apart by the wind. "What's going on?" Asks Yusei.

Behind the drone, it looks like part of the wall is missing.

Yusei stands up. "Did my attack create real damage? Is that what this energy ring is about, it makes battle damage real?" Yusei asks.

"Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha hahmhmhmhm!"

"Okay, chuckles, I get it, you're gonna be like that." Says Yusei.

"It's my turn now! I draw! First, I'm activating the 'Call of the Haunted' trap card. This card lets me select one card from my graveyard and summon it into attack mode. So I'm bringing back Blizzard Lizard! With that done, I activate the 'Ice Mirror' spell card from my hand!"

'Ice Mirror' is a spell card that lets you select a water-attribute monster on your field and then summon the same monster from your deck.

"So with the power of this card, I'm bringing out another Blizzard Lizard to the field in attack mode! And now I'll play this!"

"Another 'Ice Mirror' spell?!" Yusei asks.

"That's right, and with it, I summon out a third Blizzard Lizard!"

"Doesn't this guy know that three's a crowd?" Asks Yusei.

"Well then how 'bout I release two of them to make some room for my level-eight Dark Tuner Catastrogue!"

"A dark tuner?!" Yusei asks.

"Yes! Now, Dark Tuner Catastrogue, use your power to extinguish the light by absorbing the energy of Blizzard Lizard! Let the dark shadows rise!" Catastrogue dematerializes into its eight stars, as though starting a normal tuning and they surround the remaining Blizzard Lizard. "Hmhmhm! The shadows wield a power like nothing you've ever seen!" The eight stars plunge into Blizzard Lizard's skin and it appears to be stuffed or immobilized before changing to outlines. The stars combine with each other, vanish and reappear as five dark stars, the Lizard disappears.

"The stars just turned dark, what's that all about?!" Asks Yusei.

"The light is being consumed by the shadows! Whereas you combine your monsters to make them more powerful, my monsters feed off one another and absorb each other to create negative energy!"

"I thought negative energy was only a theory!" Yusei says.

"Think again, Yusei! Negative energy is very real! The monster I'm summoning is a negative level five!"

"Ah! No way!" Says Yusei.

The drone spreads his arms, the five dark stars swirling around him. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth Frozen Fitzgerald!" Frozen Fitzgerald has 2500 attack points and is a level 5 monster.

"A dark synchro-summon! How do I battle that?!" Yusei asks.

Carly's car burns rubber up to the building and brakes on two wheels. Carly leaps a fence, doing a split and runs toward what she saw. _"Soon, the whole world will know what Goodwin's trying to hide!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...!"

 _"I've gotta figure out how to beat this shadow drone, or I'll never find out the truth!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: A Web Of Deceit: Part_ _2_

Open on a night sky, with patchy clouds. A tan-colored moth flies down a hole and into the lair of the bad guys. "One of our drones has captured a fly." Kalin says. "Good. And which of the Signers did he find?" Asks Devack. "Yusei Fudo, the new champion from the Satellite." Roman says. These three cloaked and hooded men are seated alone at a table, the room is dark except for a candelabra at either end. Roman sits at the head of the table, while Kalin and Devack sit across from each other near the middle. "He dueled with great strength in the Fortune Cup, but let's see if his power's strong enough to escape our trap." Says Roman. "Shall I go forth and retrieve who you seek then?" Kalin asks. "It's too easy, Kalin. We'll wait until she comes to us." Says Roman. Across the room and in the foreground, against the view of the three, the moth gets trapped in a spider web and a spider prepares to eat it.

A car goes by the building, in which Yusei continues to duel the drone. "Okay, Mr. Mystery man. What're you planning to do to the Satellite?" Yusei asks.

"Continue the duel, and I'll tell you everything!"

Yusei's lifepoints stand at 3700.

The drone has a full 4000.

"Fine, then." Says Yusei.

Carly comes running up the stairs and pauses to regain her breath. Carly then sees what she's just walked in on. "Huh? What's going on? It's some sort of... underground duel. Waaait… Yusei! What is he doing here?! Stay cool, Carly, and just start recording... Okay…" Carly holds up a camera and clicks it on, she is recording what is in front of her. "Th-this is field reporter Carly Carmine, coming to you live from, um, some kind of parking garage thing, I guess. But, the big story here is… New Domino City's newest champ in an underground duel with…" Carly's camera focuses on Yusei, then pans over to the drone. "Um, some guy in a-in a bath robe with a glowing arm like Yusei's!" Carly says.

"You're no match for the darkness, Yusei, and I'll prove it to you by playing the Dark Tuner Catastrogue, which will send your monster to the shadows!"

When Dark Tuner Catastrogue is used to summon a synchro monster, you can destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field.

It vanishes and appears in front of Junk Warrior. "What's happening?" Asks Yusei. It blasts Junk Warrior and destroys it. "Junk Warrior! No!" Yusei says.

Carly is still filming. "Dark Tuner, well that's a new one. I wonder what else this guy has." Says Carly.

"Like the fly caught in the web, there's no escape! Frozen Fitzgerald, attack!"

"Not so fast… what?!" Yusei asks. He just attempted to activate 'Descending Lost Star' and it froze up.

"My monster prevents you from using any trap or spell cards. You're trapped in the threads of darkness, and as long as you believe in the power of the Crimson Dragon, there is no hope!"

"Hah!" Says Yusei. He is hit with the full direct attack, lifted off the ground and slammed into the back of the fiery ring. Yusei falls to the ground on his face with a moan, his lifepoints go straight from 3700 to 1200. _"If I wanna save the Satellite, I better figure out a way to beat this guy, and fast!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Carly is still recording. "I'm not sure what we're seeing, but, Yusei seems really hurt. Could it be that these 'dark' monsters' attacks are real?" Carly asks.

Yusei stands up again, gritting his teeth.

"You're no match for the forces I represent! Soon, like all light in the universe, you too shall fade!"

"Who are you? Are you working for Goodwin?!" Asks Yusei.

"Him? Not quite."

"I draw!" Yusei says. His card is Turret Warrior. Turret Warrior has 1200 attack points and is a level 5 monster. "And no matter who sent you here, I'm gonna beat you, and get the answers I want! I play the trap card 'Descending Lost Star'! So now I can re-summon a monster from my graveyard! And I'm bringing back my Junk Warrior!" Says Yusei. Junk Warrior reappears on the field. "But I think I'll be trading him in to upgrade for something that has just a little more horsepower! Like my Turret Warrior! Now Junk Warrior's attack points get added to his! Let's see your darkness stand up to twenty thousand watts of light!" Yusei says. Turret Warrior's total is 3500 attack points. "Turret Warrior, show him what I mean! Attack!" Says Yusei. Turret Warrior opens fire on Frozen Fitzgerald with lasers.

It explodes, big-time, creating a huge gust of wind that blows a van end-over-end toward Carly.

Carly yells and braces herself, the car collides with another car behind herself and she crawls out of the wreckage, barely saved from getting crushed, reaching blindly for her glasses, still recording. "Close one..." Carly says.

The drone's lifepoints decrease to 3000. "Your pathetic attempt to destroy the darkness has failed. You haven't done anything here but delay your fate, my poor Yusei! Frozen Fitzgerald returns to my field if he's ever destroyed in battle!"

"What?!" Asks Yusei.

"And there's more! If any of your monsters attack mine, then they're automatically destroyed! After all, revenge is a dish best served ice-cold!"

 _"Ugh... Oh, man! I gotta figure out a way around that monster of his! Because if I lose, that vision of the Satellite being destroyed might come true!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

"We sense your fear, it grows like waxing night. Like my monsters, the Dark Signers will always win!"

"What?! Is that who you are?" Yusei asks.

"Don't be so surprised. Light and Dark are two sides of one coin. We are the same!"

"Sorry, never got the membership kit!" Says Yusei.

"Amusing! But will you find it as funny when your world is destroyed?"

"So the vision was true?!" Yusei asks.

"That's right! The Dark Signers possess a power that will erase the Light of your mark and everything you hope to save with it!"

"Not on my watch! To prove it I play the spell 'One For One'! So by sending one monster to the graveyard, I can then summon another monster from my hand! Like my Sonic Chick! Let's see what you got!" Says Yusei.

"Be careful what you ask for! Because we are the strength of the Dark Shadows, born of the great eclipse!"

"Well right now the only power that counts is the strength in your deck, and I know my cards won't let me down!" Yusei says.

"Brave words, especially from someone clinging to his last few lifepoints! Now, as you stated, why don't we just leave it up to the deck in my hand! I equip Frozen Fitzgerald with 'Drain Strike'! Now, once I attack your Sonic Chick, all those extra attack points are just thrown away! In fact, half of them replenish my bountiful lifepoints, while you get the other half as damage!"

"Huh?!" Asks Yusei.

"Attack… wipe 'is mark clean!" Frozen Fitzgerald's attack is shards of ice.

Yusei actually falls and hits the ground on his shoulder-blades, flips over entirely and hits the wall of the arena back first. Yusei's down to 100 lifepoints and has to stay down for a moment.

The drone's lifepoints shoot back up to 4100. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Soon you'll be finished, along with your precious sister!"

Yusei gasps for breath, as he gets back to his feet, steadily.

"Soon the power of the spider's thread will squeeze the last of your lifepoints to zero and absorb you into the netherworld!"

"I'll never let that happen." Yusei says.

"Try all you want, but in the end, the darkness will consume you, and your precious sister is already halfway there."

"I won't let it and you leave her outta this!" Says Yusei.

Flashback again to the Signers' vision of a fiery spider destroying the Satellite landscape. "This web is already woven." The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "If you know so much about the future, then you should know that I'm gonna stop you right now!" Yusei says.

"Ha! But how can you stop me, when you won't even be here for one more round!"

"Ugh... well then let's finish this and see who's right! It's my move!" Says Yusei. His card is Nitro Synchron. "I summon Nitro Synchron." Yusei says. Nitro Synchron has 300 attack points and is a level 2 monster. "And with him on my field, I can re-summon one monster from my graveyard. So I'm bringing back Quillbolt Hedgehog in attack mode! Next I activate 'Graceful Revival', which lets me bring another monster back from my graveyard to the field! Welcome back, Speed Warrior! And now I tune Sonic Chick, Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog with my Nitro Synchron, to synchro-summon… Nitro Warrior!" Says Yusei. Nitro Synchron squeaks and its pressure meter moves over to full… then it practically explodes into two stars that go soaring upward, swirling around to form green rings. Sonic Chick, Quillbolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior each transform into golden outlines, their stars shining brightly, the green rings around their heads like halos. "Let's rev it up!" Yusei says. Nitro Warrior has 2800 attack points. "And thanks to his special ability, I get to draw another card! And now I'm giving my Warrior a power boost! Next I activate Nitro Warrior's special ability, which gives him an extra one thousand attack points because I played the spell card 'Junk Barrage'! And now, attack Frozen Fitzgerald!" Says Yusei. Nitro Warrior destroys Frozen Fitzgerald, its fists glowing bright green with power. The drone's lifepoints now read 2800. "And because I used the power of my 'Junk Barrage', your lifepoints now take an additional hit!" Yusei says.

The drone's lifepoints are now 1550. "Ugh...! That doesn't faze me! 'Cause my frozen fiend will come back and destroy you on my next turn!"

"Don't count on it!" Says Yusei.

"Huh?"

"See, my Nitro Warrior's got another special ability, which allows 'im to switch your monster into attack mode and then attack you again!" Yusei says. As Frozen Fitzgerald reappears on the field, it switches to attack mode. "So prepare to feel the fury of my Nitro Warrior's Dynamite Crunch! Attaaack!" Says Yusei.

"Huh? Uuuuugggghhhh!" The drone's lifepoints are now 1250.

"And with your monster destroyed, I can finish you off!" Yusei says.

"Uuuuugggggghhhh!" The drone's lifepoints now 0.

There's a huge flash of blinding light.

Carly is still recording. "Whoa. It looks like... Yusei just won the match. And, it's on tape! I just got the scoop of the century!" Says Carly.

The drone's duel disk goes flying and he hits the ground not far behind. "Agh!"

The fiery ring fades, as Yusei runs across the field and grabs the drone by the shirt, pulling him to a sitting position. "Wake up!" Yusei says. The guy shakes his head, dazedly, and his hood slips off, the drone doesn't look too sinister anymore. "Hey, you owe me some answers, got that?! Start talkin'!" Says Yusei. "Start talking about what?" Yusei lets go of his shirt and the guy rubs his shoulder, clearly in pain. "Who are you? What'm I doing here?" "Stop fooling around and tell me what your spider mark has to do with the Satellite!" Yusei says. "Huh?" Yusei looks, the spider Sign has completely vanished, as though it was never there. _"His mark! It's gone!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Carly joins them, awkwardly, speaking to the guy. "Hi, I'm Carly Carmine, and I was hoping you'd tell me what it's like to be the first amateur to take on Domino City's new champ." "And why are you asking?" Asks Yusei. "Oh, well, ah, 'cause I'm a world-renowned reporter, and this is gonna be my biggest story ever!" Carly says. She holds a portable microphone up to Yusei, as she speaks, a spider crawls off of the guy's neck and disappears in a puff of purple magic, which looks just like the strange haze also appearing around his deck. "Now, perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a few things. First of all, were you always planning to use Nitro Warrior triple synchro-summon? Two… did you have a counter for Frozen Fitzy's re-summoning? Three… is this some sort of publicity stunt?" Asks Carly. "Why would I be a part of some publicity stunt?" Yusei reaches over and picks up the deck, the slot in the duel disk slides shut, automatically. Yusei's looking through the deck, glimpsing Chaosrider Gustaph, Karate Man, Tactical Espionage Expert, 'Jar of Greed' and 'Exiled Force'. "Because he beat Jack Atlas and maybe he's trying to showcase his street techniques." Carly says. "Impossible! ...Jack's the best ever... lost?" _"There are cards missing! His dark tuner and dark synchro monster have vanished!"_ Yusei thinks to himself, overlapping. "Th-this guy's the new champion, a-and I tried to duel 'im?" "So what you're saying is, you don't know why you're here, why you're dueling, and why your arm had a spider on it?" Asks Carly. "Spider? Wait-that reminds me of something."

Flashback. This same guy stands around in front of tumbledown buildings, a shining thread descends behind him and he reacts, as though he feels something on his neck. "I was down in the Narrows, waiting for a couple of duel buddies, when out of nowhere…" "Huh?" The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "It felt like some kinda spider stung me or somethin'." The former drone suddenly winces, as though overcome by a sudden headache. Sirens can be heard. "Augh...!" "A spider?!" Carly asks. She hears the siren. "Who called Security?" Asks Carly. "We better get outta here before they start asking questions." Yusei says. "But, my interview...!" Says Carly. "We'll finish it later!" Yusei says. He turns and runs for the edge of the building.

"W-wait... Just-one more question-c'mon!" Says Carly. She moves to follow, but the guy grabs her by the ankle. "Wait!" "Waaaaaahhh!" Carly says. Once again, she falls spectacularly on her face, the camera flying out of her hand.

Meanwhile, Yusei is vaulting over a support beam, nimbly, and jumps down a story to the alleyway below. Yusei manages to get away.

Carly is flat on her face, with the guy clinging to her ankles. "Pleeeease, don't leave me behind!" "Whaddaya doin', huh?" Asks Carly. She kicks a foot, the guy cringes back and shields his face. "I lost the best scoop everrrrr!" Carly says, wailing.

Her camera, flung aside by her fall, clatters across the ground and is caught under the boot of the leader of the squad of Sector Security that just arrived. He picks it up, looks around and points an accusing finger. "…So! Are you two responsible for all this property damage?!"

"Wwhuut...?" Asks Carly. She looks behind herself at the cars she nearly got crushed under. "Oh, uh, that!" Carly says. She shakes her head, frantically.

"…Hands up!"

Both Carly and the guy throw their hands up in the air, wailing in terror.

In the darkness, a glowing spider Sign's two back right legs vanish, then one reappears. The scene lights, slightly, seeing that this mark belongs to Roman. Roman covers the mark again, with the glove that he had rolled up to bare it. "It seems the fly has escaped the spider's web." Says Kalin. "For the moment, Kalin, yes. But this was just a test to see if the Satellite was truly worthy of our efforts." Roman says.

Jack is lying defenseless in his hospital bed, as a spider descends on a thread outside his window. "Remember that our web is wide and strong, the spider's bite swift and merciless. It's not the venom we need to change, but the prey. Hmhmhmhahahaha!" Says Roman, in voice-over.

A truck roars through outside, as Yusei returns to Blister's hideout in the earlyish morning.

Tanner looks up from the computer screen. "Hey. Where'ja run off to last night? I was startin' to get worried." Tanner says.

"There was a really strange guy outside and I followed him." Says Yusei.

Tanner stands up. "What happened? Did he challenge you to a duel?!" Tanner asks.

"Yeah. And he was being controlled by a group called the Dark Signers." Says Yusei.

"Did you say Signers?" Tanner asks.

"He had a mark. And it glowed like mine, but it was in the shape of a spider." Says Yusei.

At an official building somewhere in New Domino. A video screen plays footage from the duel and we hear the drone cry… "Attack! Wipe 'is mark clean!" Goodwin pauses the video, with a raised hand and speaks to the wall beside himself. "So they've finally made their move." Goodwin says. A holoscreen appears, with a mysterious figure silhouetted on it. He appears to be wearing a black suit jacket over a lighter shirt. His head is bulky and squarish. "…The Dark Signers may present a problem…" "Yes, but they're nothing we can't handle, my old friend. If they want to fight me, well… they'll get more than a battle, they'll get a war!" Says Goodwin.

In several alleyways and streets of the Satellite, white-robed drones are speaking, drawing small crowds of bystanders. "…People of the Satellite, the hand you have been dealt in life is not your fault! Lay blame on New Domino City and its Crimson Dragon!"

A very similar scene plays out elsewhere in the Satellite. "…For the Crimson Dragon will only push the people of the Satellite down further! Listen to the words we speak today if you want a better life!"

Yet another. This is happening all over. "…The strength of the dark shadows will rescue you all! It will release you from this despair you call life!"

Yet another. "…Believe my words and follow us! Rise up as brothers!"

And still another drone in black robes, trimmed with white, draws a crowd of Satellite passersby. "…We can dispel the pain of poverty! We can take away your troubles forever!"

Above the crowd, that web appears again. Strings of web descend onto each person's neck and they gasp as one. "…Uh, what's that...?" "…I feel tingly..."

The drone exhorts them once more. "…You shall fight the Crimson Dragon!"

The crowd responds, somewhere between a crowd of zombies and an actual angry mob, pumping fists into the air. "…We shall fight the Crimson Dragon! We shall fight the Crimson Dragon! We shall fight the Crimson Dragon!"

"What are these, cheerleading tryouts?!" Rally asks.

The drones turn one by one, surprised.

Rally and Nervin are carrying home some groceries. Rally's carrying two bags, Nervin one. Nervin looks none too happy that Rally just attracted the attention of the entire crowd, he is unabashed. "Well they better be, 'cause the last thing you wanna do is fight the Crimson Dragon." Says Rally. "Uh, Rally…" Nervin says. Rally takes a few steps forward, while he cringes behind him. "You should all be ashamed! The Crimson Dragon helped Yusei win! And you're standin' here cheerin' and talkin' bad about stuff you know nothin' about!" Says Rally.

The crowds people, as one, turn to themselves and mutter. They seem conflicted between their new conviction that the Crimson Dragon is bad and what Rally's telling them. "…Yusei...?" "…Can't believe it…!"

"That's right! So how 'bout an apology! 'Cause when Yusei gets back, he'll prove to all of you that the Crim…" Rally says. Nervin covers his mouth with a hand, anxiously. "…son Dragon is good for the Satellite!" Says Rally, in a muffled voice. "Will you be quiet!" Nervin says. Rally turns away from the hand. "Hey, I got a right to say what I want!" Says Rally.

The crowd is now walking toward them, mumbling in ominous monotones about the Crimson Dragon.

"But check out your audience, it's like they're a bunch a' zombies who don't agree with your point of view." Nervin says. "You might have a point, Nervin!" Says Rally. "Let's get outta here, now!" Nervin says. They back away, slowly.

Blister peeks out from a side alley. _"The little one's got some guts."_ Blister thinks to himself.

In the tunnel. "I don't believe it! Why would a reporter write an article sayin' that Yusei ain't the champ?!" Asks Rally. He is reading Angela's article on their flat screen monitor, while Tank stands behind him, and Blitz and Nervin sit on the couch with mugs on the table. "We watched it live! Yeah there was that flash a' light and no one saw what really happened when they vanished, but…" Tank says. "Tank, stop helping! We all saw him win, Yusei's the one true champ!" Says Blitz. "Come on, Blitz. This whole thing is about class warfare, people don't want some street urchin from the Satellite as their new duel champ." Nervin says. Rally scowls at the screen.

"Good to know Yusei has got such strong supporters." Says Blister, in the background.

All four are startled, Blitz and Nervin stand up. "Hey!" Nervin says. "Who're you?" Asks Blitz.

Blister steps into the light, inside the doorway. "A friend of Skylara and Yusei. But if Yusei told me about your manners, I might've stayed home." Blister says.

At a Security station somewhere. "Yusei's a fraud?!" Asks Carly. She is reading the article on a holoscreen in the air, furiously. "Why would Angela do it? There's not one credible source in this entire article! How dare she smear Yusei like that! She's gonna wish she never wrote this!" Carly says.

"…Be quiet in there!"

"Huh?" Asks Carly.

The door opens, a guy in a suit speaks to her. "…Hey, you wanna talk? Save it for the interrogation room." He closes the door.

"I-interrogation?" Carly asks. She pulls out her deck. "Well, I still have you. Let's see what my Fortune Deck says now... 'Super pinch'?! So what... you're telling me, is that this is gonna be a bad day? Uh, duh, I'm stuck in jail, I lost my story, and now Angela's plastering the headlines with lies! What else, what else are you gonna try to tell me, huh?!" Asks Carly. She's getting too noisy again and a voice shouts through the door, she cowers.

"…Listen up in there!" He opens it. "I said be quiet!" He then slams it.

Carly's eyes turn into fountains of tears the moment the door closes. "I need a get out of Sector Security for free card!" Carly says, wailing.

Yusei types away, swiftly, even wearing his gloves, at a computer in Blister's hideout. The sun is setting outside the window. Yanagi is watching from a corner, while Tanner walks over with two mugs and sets one on the table for Yusei.

Skylara is leaning against a wall, looking out the window.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Asks Tanner. "Not good. My searches on spider symbols aren't turning up any solid leads." Yusei says. Tanner takes a sip from his own mug. "I know you'll find a way to save the Satellite, Yusei." Says Yanagi, bracing. "Count on it, Yanagi." Yusei says. He stands up. "But first I'm gonna have to get some answers, and only one person has them. I need to find Goodwin." Says Yusei.

Skylara then takes her attention away from outside and now over to him. Skylara stops leaning against the wall and walks away from it. "However, you can't trust him!" Skylara says.

"Yeah, you forget he locked you up? Huh! He's not your friend!" Says Tanner. "But he's the only one with answers." Yusei says.

"Who?" Asks Luna.

Tanner and Yusei turn to her.

Luna's standing over by the door and Leo's standing next to her, protectively. "You're leaving? But it's not safe for you out there!" Luna says. "Please don't go!" Says Leo.

"I have to. The people in the Satellite are in danger and I have to try and help them somehow." Yusei says.

"Stay here! You'll be safer in the City, 'cause who knows what's out there? And what if it's true? What if some spider's gonna destroy all of the Satellite?" Asks Leo. "He's right, don't leave! What if you get stuck and can't get back here ever again?" Luna asks.

Skylara walks up from behind them, sort of startling them.

Yusei walks over and puts a hand each on Luna's right shoulder and Leo's left, looking them in the eyes. "Huh?" Asks both Luna and Leo. "Don't worry. In fact I already made arrangements, for some backup." Yusei says. "You're getting a bodyguard?" Asks Luna, nonplussed.

Just then, several Security cars pull up in front of their building.

"Hm?" Tanner asks.

"Huh?" Asks both Leo and Luna.

Yusei stands up, turns and throws open the window, with Tanner at his shoulder. "Looks like my ride's here." Yusei says.

In the middle of the circle of Security cars is one Security runner, with a familiar rider standing beside it. Trudge roars through a megaphone. "Okay, Yusei, I got your message! Now get your deck and get down here! I'm not gonna wait all day just because we're teaming up temporarily, you understand me?!" Asks Trudge.

"Trudge is your 'protection'?" Tanner asks.

"He's more." Says Skylara.

"Hmm?" Everyone, but Yusei asks.

"If he gets Yusei to Goodwin safely, we just might have to call Trudge one of the good guys." Says Skylara.

Yusei then walks over to her. "Your not comin' with me, are ya Skylara?" Yusei asks. "I am sorry, Yusei. But no, I am not. I have been away from the Satellite for three years. And yes, I can remember everything. However, I just can't go back. When it comes to battling these Dark Signers, then it shall surely change my mind to defend it. I have to try to get Jack and Akiza to help us out, as well, before I end up heading back to the Satellite." Says Skylara. "So basically you're saying, your mission isn't finished here yet in order to come back home. If your mission is to bring all the Signers together, then what's mine?" Yusei asks. Skylara places a hand on his shoulder, their eyes then meet each others. "Yours is to just defend the Satellite all you possibly can. As well as being at my side on the battlefield." Says Skylara. Yusei smiles and pulls her into a hug, she returns it back to him. "Good luck, brother." Skylara says. "Same to you, sis." Says Yusei. They then release each other and he descends the stairs.

"Hmph!" Trudge says, upon seeing Yusei. Slight tension, showdown in the air. Trudge raises an eyebrow, disdainfully. Yusei pauses and then breaks the silence. "Well what are we waiting for, let's roll out!" Says Yusei, fearlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Good Cop, Bad Cop_

In the not-so-classy part of the City, in which Blister's hideout is located. "You've got a lot of nerve asking for my help, you Satellite reject. Hah!" Trudge says. He approaches Yusei and tries to grab him by the shoulder, aggressively. Yusei stops Trudge, calmly. "Good to see you, too, Officer Trudge." Says Yusei, deadpan. He walks past Trudge.

Trudge turns around. "Let's get something straight… you want my protection, you need to respect my authority. Hey! Did you hear what I said?!" Trudge asks.

Yusei has ignored him and climbed into the back of a Security car. "If you keep ignoring me, Yusei, the deal's off, ya got it?!" Asks Trudge, shouting through the window glass. "Let's get going." Yusei says.

Meanwhile, Security is releasing Carly and returning her personal effects. "Here ya go." "That should be everything. Ahh! No! Where's my camera? Nononononono, come on! Okay, joke's over, where's my camera? I'm serious, buddy, where is it? That thing is my life! Where is it?! Hand-it-over!" Says Carly. "…Calm down, miss." He checks a hand-held holo-screen. "Ummm... no camera on the inventory log." "I am a big-time journalist, and I am not afraid to shout conspiracy!" Carly says. The phone in the box of belongings rings and she answers it, it projects a holographic image of Mr. Pitts' head. "Hello?" Asks Carly. "Know what's on my front page today, Carly, I'll give you a little hint, it's not a big story! Did I imagine you telling me you had something hot for me?!" Mr. Pitts asks, via-holoscreen. "I'm-sorry, Mr. Pitts…" Says Carly. "Get back to the office so I can re-fire you!" Mr. Pitts says, via-holoscreen. The phone hologram disappears, he hung up. "Ah! M-Mr. Pitts?" Asks Carly.

"Ma'am, we're going to need you to step outside." Two Security guys drag Carly to the door and push her out of it.

Carly almost falls over and then catches her box of stuff, that they toss out after her. "This is the worst. No story, no camera, and now I'm about to lose my job again. Time to consult my fortune for the day." Carly says. She takes her deck out of a pocket in her vest. "I draw! Let's see… oh, great, Fortuneteller Swee. That's perfect." Says Carly. The card is a forlorn fairy, with flowing blue hair. "This means I'm going to have bad luck all day. That's just great, might as well just go crawl in a hole. Wait… I can't give up! Journalists don't quit!" Carly says. She pumps one fist into the air. "So, I'm gonna get to the bottom of Goodwin's lies!" Says Carly, determinedly.

Night soon falls outside of a fancy theater somewhere in Domino. A male reporter is speaking, thus setting the scene. "…I'm at the red carpet for the world premiere of 'Atlas Rising-The Rise of Jack Atlas'."

Others at the sides of the red carpet are gossiping. "…This flick has 'box office dud' written all over it. Nobody cares about Jack Atlas anymore. He's yesterday's news. I mean, seriously… he lost the championship. He's done." "…I heard that movie was goin' straight to DVD." "…If they'd waited, they could have made it 'the rise and fall of Jack Atlas.'"

Carly is holding up her frilly, white dress to climb over the red ropes and get in front of the guys who've been talking. "Ooh, uh, excuse me, uh, comin' in!" Carly says. "…Hey!" "…Outta the way!" Carly has regained her camera or gotten a new one, she snaps red carpet photos, as celebs promenade past, eagerly. "Hey! Tommy! Look over here! Heyy!" Says Carly.

"Ugh! Watch the elbow!" Angela says. "Angela! Didn't see you!" Says Carly, shouting in her face, not sorry at all. "Carly! What's with the getup? Didn't you wear that same hideous house dress to our high school prom? Oh, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought that up. Prom must bring bad memories, since you went alone and no one would dance with you and all!" Angela says.

Suddenly, there's a commotion. "…Misty! Misty, over here!" "…Whoa, check it out! It's Misty Tredwell!"

There is a very famous celebrity on the red carpet now, the famed supermodel, Misty Tredwell. Misty is a tall woman of elegance, with flawless, alabaster skin, thin, light blue eyes and long, sleek, black hair, with parted bangs. Misty has a lavender, teardrop-shaped gem tied to her forehead. Misty is wearing a white skirt, with several layers, that give it the appearance of being a wraparound, and a red, sleeveless top. "…You were voted the world's number one supermodel, d'you have anything to say to your fans?"

Carly and Angela are equally starstruck, their spat forgotten. "Oh, wow!" Says Carly.

Misty glances over at her and the world falls away for a moment.

Carly gasps and looks around, Misty couldn't have been looking at anyone else. _"Ah-h! Did… she just smile at… me?!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

Sometime later on, red carpet guests are mingling around the small round buffet tables. "Ladies and gentlemen, your host… Rex Goodwin!"

Goodwin soon descends the huge staircase at the front of the room to substantial amounts of polite applause.

The crowd stops mingling and gather near the foot of the stairs. A few people comment. "…What a guy!" "…Great suit."

Goodwin's suit is the usual gray suit, perhaps a bit fancier. "Thanks for coming, everyone! What makes a champion a champion? What drives the driven? Was he born great, or did he have greatness thrust upon him? All of these questions and more will be answered in 'Atlas Rising-the Rise of Jack Atlas'! Ladies and gentlemen…" Goodwin says.

Yusei walks into the waiting room he's been installed in to wait for his audience with Goodwin, hearing all of this. "Allow me to share with you the untold story behind the legend!" Says Goodwin, via-screen.

Jack is also watching from his hospital bed, his right arm in a sling, while Minako is arranging red and pink flowers in a vase on the bedside table next to his duel disk, as the screen shows some clips, probably from the movie. "What say we kick this turbo-duel into overdrive! Who's the one Master of Faster?! Who rules the duels?! That's right, it's me!" Jack says, via-screen.

The audience at the red carpet preview is clapping. "Jack's journey began at the top. He was born in New Domino City's Tops District." Says the narrator of the movie, via-screen. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, I have some matters to tend to, but I'll be back. Please enjoy yourselves, and enjoy 'Atlas Rising'." Goodwin says.

"Wait a second! Director Goodwin, one question! Regarding the narration of the film, it's saying that Jack was born in the Tops, but that's not true." Says Angela. "W-what?" Carly asks. "According to my sources, the former champion Jack Atlas was born in the Satellite Sector, just like the new champion Yusei." Says Angela. "Wh-oh...!" Carly says.

Jack suddenly leans over and shoves the vase off of the table with his good left arm, angrily, and it shatters. Minako is aghast.

The reporters follow up, eagerly. Angela is rather pleased with herself. "…Is this true, Director?" "…If so, did Yusei and Jack know each other prior to the tournament?" "…Isn't it true Director, that Satellite residents aren't allowed to duel?" "…Is there some kind of cover-up going on here?!"

"I'm afraid I don't have time to discuss wild speculation and ridiculous rumors. Now please, enjoy the screening." Says Goodwin. He exits, ignoring the reporters' shouting cacophony.

"You can't avoid this issue, Director! The people have a right to know the truth!" Angela says, being heard above the general hubbub.

 _"If Jack's the story, why's everyone standing around here?"_ Carly thinks to himself. "You've had your fun, but it's time for my victory lap!" Says Jack, via-screen. _"I'm gonna find out from Jack himself!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

As Carly runs out of the soiree, Misty is waiting in the doorway. "And where do you think you're going?" Misty asks.

Carly turns around, sees who's addressing her and flips. "A-a-augh! Y-you're M-M-Misty-y!" Says Carly.

"Your face intrigues me. I wanted to get a closer look at you. Do you mind?" Misty asks.

Carly is kind of weirded out, but of course she doesn't mind. "Ah! I-I got my dad's looks, that's what my mom tells me! Uh..." Says Carly, babbling.

"Carly, right? I heard you liked fortunetelling." Misty says. She grips Carly's chin, gently, looking closer. "Yeah, uh... that's right, I, uh, I use cards for my fortunetelling." Says Carly, trying to stay cool and is way too excited. "Well, I use faces. Your face is haunting." Misty says. "Uh, it's what?" Asks Carly. Misty removes her glasses, gently, to look into her eyes. "Your eyes! They're showing me the path you will take. It is a path that will disappear into darkness, Carly." Misty says. "Oh yeah? Huh. Th-that's nice." Says Carly. Misty puts her glasses back on. "But… when you choose to take this path." Misty says. She points right at Carly, a prophetess. "You will know yourself better than you ever have before!" Says Misty. "Huh?! Ah, excuse me." Carly says. She bows. "This has been fun, but I gotta run home and feed my plant and water my cat! Haha! Ah!" Says Carly. She beats a hasty retreat from the unnerving Misty, who watches her run away, demurely.

Carly darts a glance behind herself. _"I think fame has made her two tacos short of a fiesta!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

Trudge enters Yusei's waiting room. "Enjoying the film?" Trudge asks.

"When can I talk to Goodwin?!" Asks Yusei.

"Be patient, Yusei. The Director is a busy man. If you're bored, we can always pass the time with a duel, whaddaya say? Are you game? Or are you afraid you might lose your title before your first endorsement deal comes through?" Trudge asks.

"Ha! Now that would be an interesting development!" Says Lazar. He has walked up behind Trudge and his goons, hidden from Yusei by the door frame and he's winking at him. "Though I seriously doubt that our new champion would fall to a man of your caliber, Officer Trudge." Lazar says. "Why you…" Says Trudge. Lazar steps into view. "Sorry to keep you waiting. The Director is ready to see you now." Lazar says, addressing Yusei. He then turns to Trudge. "Mr. Goodwin would like to thank you for escorting the champion here. Now, we'd like you to go to the hospital and fetch Jack! Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm!" Says Lazar. Trudge salutes. "Whatever he needs, Sir." Trudge says.

Yusei walks out the door between him and Lazar, they share a glance out of the corners of their eyes. Yusei follows Lazar and Trudge watches them go. "Hmph." Says Trudge. He walks down the other hall.

Outside the hospital, a female reporter is speaking to a camera. "…Ted, I'm standing outside of Domino Hospital, where Jack Atlas has been recovering ever since yesterday's disappointing loss in the Fortune Cup finale. And as of now, nobody has been allowed inside to see him… oh!"

Carly runs through the shot, in a nurse's uniform, and runs into the reporter. "Ah! Sorry about that!" Carly says.

The reporter grumbles, bitterly. "…I'll show you sorry..." "…We're still live!" The reporter puts her reporting face back on. "…Ah! Uh, that's right, as of now, nobody has been allowed inside to see or talk…"

Carly just made it through the door in her nurse's costume. _"I can't believe this nurse's costume is working!"_ Carly thinks to herself. She proceeds into the hospital.

Trudge pulls up on his runner outside, as soon as Carly goes inside. Trudge takes off his helmet. _"'Go and fetch Jack'! Talking to me like I'm some dog! If only they knew I was doing this to get closer to Goodwin to find out what he's really up to!"_ Trudge thinks to himself, angrily. He walks up the steps and into the hospital. As Trudge walks down the hallway, a glowing purple spider drops onto his collar from above. Trudge feels it, immediately. "Ah!" It crawls down Trudge's collar. The nurses standing around in the hallway look at Trudge, with concern, as he dances around, frantically, as though trying to get to an ice cube someone dropped down his back. Then Trudge stops. The spider mark glows on Trudge's arm and his facial expression turns menacing.

Still at the Domino Hospital, Minako is peeling an apple with a knife and humming to herself at Jack's bedside. The TV is off. Jack is sitting up in bed, frowning. "I'd like to be alone right now, Minako." Says Jack, very seriously. Minako sets aside her apple, bows and turns to leave. "Call my cell if you need... anything." Minako says, forlornly.

As soon as she leaves, Jack reaches for his duel disk, hanging on the wall above the bedside table. Like with the vase earlier, Jack must reach across with his good hand because the bedside table is on the right.

Outside in the hallway, Carly is walking the hall alone, looking for the right room. "Jack's in room three-oh-four." Says Carly.

She rounds a corner, just as Jack is letting himself out of his room. Jack's characteristic white blazer is on his shoulders, but the right sleeve hangs limp. "Mr. Atlas!" Carly says. The legend turns, still not noticing her presence, it is indeed the one and only. Jack walks right past Carly, ignoring her. "Um, uh, say, I was wondering if, ah, oh..." Says Carly.

Jack rounds the corner, on which she's standing and sees another person walking down the hallway. Jack sounds frustrated, he doesn't mind throwing a casual insult. "Trudge. You're lookin' a little rough, Officer." Jack says. Then he notices the spider Sign glowing on Trudge's arm. Jack gasps aloud.

Flashback. The Signers ride on a glowing road over a vision of destruction below. A giant, fiery spider has been etched onto the landscape of the Satellite, demolishing everything it touches. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Heheheheheheheheh!" Trudge laughs.

"What's goin' on! Why d'you have that mark on your arm?!" Asks Jack.

Then out of no where, lurking in the shadows. "It is because he is being controlled by the Dark Signers. He is now their drone."

Jack looks near where the voice came from. Jack can't see much since the shadows have her covered. "Who are you? Step into the light so I can see you better." Jack says. Carly is cowering behind him, she gasps. "Ah!" Says Carly.

She comes into the light, but she has a long, black cloak on, with a hood attached. The hood is over her head, so it manages to shadow the upper half of her face, her eyes are the only thing that can be made out. Her hair can't even really be seen. Her cloak is almost long to the floor, but since she wears healed boots it makes it hard to tell.

Flashback. Carly watches the duel through the lens of her camera as it records, as the drone from the previous night sends his Frozen Fitzgerald to attack Yusei. "Attack! And wipe 'is mark clean!" It destroys Sonic Chick.

Yusei takes damage and is thrown backward, bouncing on his shoulder-blades, painfully, flipping over and slamming into the fiery wall of the arena. _"That's the same glowing mark that hooded duelist had on his arm…"_ Carly thinks to herself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"…When he was dueling Yusei!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

Trudge activates his duel disk.

"So, you the sixth Signer?" Jack asks.

"My master is a Dark Signer, and he sent me here to extinguish the light of your mark, so that we may envelop the world in a cloak of darkness! And you will be the first to fall." Says Trudge.

"I seriously doubt that!" Jack says. "Hang on! You can't duel him, Jack! Yusei battled someone like him. It was some guy dressed in a bathrobe, and he had the same weird purple mark glowing on his arm, and… I'm Carly, by the way." "What! Did you say Yusei? When did all this happen?!" Asks Jack. "Last night, and, uh, Yusei won." Carly says. "Carly." Says Jack. "Yeah. H-hi!" Carly says. "Tell me something, Carly. D'you know how to duel?" Asks Jack. "Well, uh, kind of, but…" Carly says. "In that case, lend me your hands, will you?" Asks Jack. "W-what?!" Carly asks. Jack grabs the duel disk from the top of the bag he packed, drops the bag, hands the duel disk to her and spins her around. Carly is kinda freaked. "You just have to hold the cards for me and draw, right?" Asks Jack. "Huh? But I, uh..." Carly says. "I have no idea what this purple glow is all about, but if Yusei was able to take someone like him down, then I'll have no problem! Come on. Put the duel disk on my arm." Says Jack. "Right, uh, okay..." Carly says. She slides Jack's duel disk onto his left arm. Jack's right arm is still in its sling against his chest. "Are you ready?" Asks Jack.

"Bring it on!" Trudge, Jack and Carly all say, shouting.

 _"Wow… did I just say that?"_ Carly thinks to herself.

A ring of purple fire springs up around them.

On other stories of the hospital, bystanders are swamped with a strong gust of wind, inexplicably.

Jack's Sign is glowing through his sling.

The person hidden in the shadows arm is glowing through her detached sleeve. The rest of her symbolic designs and extra markings on her body are also glowing, but she hides them all away under her cloak.

"Hey! Jack, look, your arm is glowing too!" Says Carly. "I can see that." Jack says. "Yusei's arm was glowing last night as well, and this same circle appeared! What's it all mean?" Asks Carly.

"Let's cut the conversation, shall we?" Trudge asks.

The duelists begin with 4000 lifepoints each.

"I'm summoning Warm Worm in defense mode!" Says Trudge. Warm Worm has 1400 defense points.

 _"This is real, front-line journalism right here!"_ Carly thinks to herself. Every fan girl's dream, she daydreams Jack cradling her in his arms. _"Getting to duel alongside the dauntless and dashing Jack Atlas!"_ Carly thinks to herself. She draws. "It's my turn…!" Carly says. "Actually it's my turn." Says Jack. "Oh, right, sorry." Carly says. "To start things off, I'm summoning Vice Dragon from my hand." Says Jack. Carly looks through the hand she's holding for the card, frantically, then places it on the duel disk. "Right!" Carly says. Vice Dragon has 2000 attack points. Vice Dragon's attack points decrease to 1000 because of its special ability. "Whoever you really are, you've got some gall coming here! Did you think you could kick me while I was down? Well I'm not down, and there's no way some daddy long-legs is gonna trip me up! I release Vice Dragon to summon out Strong Wind Dragon, in attack mode!" Says Jack. Strong Wind Dragon has 2400 attack points. "Next, I'm activating Strong Wind Dragon's special ability! Now it gains half the attack points of the dragon monster I released in order to summon it!" Jack says. Carly counts on her fingers. "So, uh, right, uh, okay, since Vice Dragon has twenty-four-hundred attack points…" Says Carly. "It gains a thousand more." Jack says. "Whoa… thirty-four hundred?" Asks Carly. "Strong Wind Dragon, attack Warm Worm!" Jack says.

It hits and destroys, then the attack smashes into the floor behind Trudge and he shields his face from the dust.

"Why'd the floor explode?!" Asks Jack. "I don't know, but the same kinda stuff was happening when Yusei was battling that underground duelist from last night. It was like duel things were really happening or something!" Carly says. "So, he's making this duel real." Says Jack.

Trudge's lifepoints are now 2000.

"By the way, Warm Worm was in defense mode. How come he lost lifepoints?" Carly asks. "Strong Wind Dragon's special power enables it to fight through a monster's defenses and attack directly. As long as its attack points are greater than the opponent's defense points, the difference is dealt as damage." Says Jack. "This is great! I'm dueling with the deck of a once-great duelist!" Carly says. "A once-great duelist? I only lost yesterday, ya know." Says Jack. "I… uh... uhh." Carly says.

"Hey has-been! When Warm Worm is destroyed in battle, you have to send three cards from your deck to your graveyard!" Says Trudge.

"Oh! I'm supposed to do that, right? The top three. That's how it works, right?" Carly asks. Jack keeps glaring at their opponent.

Trudge glares back.

When Carly holds their hand up for Jack to look at, he indicates a card with a slight nod. "I place one card face down and end my turn!" Says Jack. "Uh, right..." Carly says. She places it down.

"It's my move, and from my hand I summon Shield Worm in defense mode!" Says Trudge. Shield Worm has 2000 defense points. "When this monster is successfully summoned, you and your little assistant must send one card from your deck to the graveyard!" Trudge says.

"Ah… Again?!" Asks Carly. She sends another card to the graveyard, Dark Tinker.

"And now I place one card face down and end my turn." Trudge says.

"Then it's…" Says Carly. She draws. "…my mov… uh, I mean..." Carly says. "Lemme see my cards. That spell card could be quite useful right now. But I would have to release Strong Wind Dragon in order to activate it." Says Jack. "I know what you should do… Strong Wind Dragon, take out his Shield Worm with a direct attack!" Carly says. "Dimwit!" Says Jack, alarmed. "What… did I mess up?" Carly asks. Too late to call off the wild attack. Strong Wind Dragon destroys Shield Worm.

"Ha ha ha ha! You walked right into that one! Shield Worm is able to deflect any attack!" Says Trudge.

"A-a-ah..." Carly says.

"Therefore, it also negates Strong Wind Dragon's special ability! And with that, I reveal my trap card… 'Regret Reborn'! This enables me to re-summon a monster that you destroyed in battle, as long as I summon it to the field in defense mode! And of course, since Shield Worm has once again been successfully summoned to my field, you have no choice but to send another card in your deck to your graveyard!" Says Trudge.

"This is all my fault, isn't it? Jack, I am so, so sorry!" Carly says. _"Not as sorry as Trudge is going to be!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

"Heheheheheheheh..."

Trap Eater is the next card Jack and Carly discard. "Trudge, you're not gonna win this duel. And to make sure of it, I'm summoning Twin Shield Defender to the field in defense mode!" Says Jack. "Uh, uh, here!" Carly says. Twin Shield Defender has 1600 defense points.

"It's my turn, then! From my hand I'm activating the spell card 'Worm Bait'! And as long as there's a worm monster on my field, I can use the power of this spell to summon out two worm tokens! Next, I release the two worm tokens in order to advance-summon Dark Tuner Catastrogue!" Says Trudge.

"Did he say Dark Tuner?!" Jack asks. "Okay, th-this might be bad. This happened last night." Says Carly. "What're you talkin' about?" Jack asks. "Well, um…" Says Carly.

"Now I dark-tune my level-eight Catastrogue with my level-four Shield Worm." Trudge says.

"What's this dark-tuning business all about, Carly?" Asks Jack. "That robed duelist did the same thing last night. Something about monsters using negative energy, and shadows, and all sorts of other really eerie-sounding stuff." Carly says.

Catastrogue's eight stars swirl into the air and plunge down into Shield Worm, swarming around within its outlines, merging into one another and turning into four darkly glimmering stars, orbiting around each other in a dance of crackling black energy. "When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals… a world without light! Now, rise! Dark Diviner!" Says Trudge.

Dark Diviner is a negative-level-four dark synchro monster, with two thousand attack points and one thousand defense points.

"What? So that thing's level is a negative four!" Jack says.

"That's right! The monsters of the netherworld don't come together and build on one another the way your pathetic monsters do! They devour one another, and feed off each others negative energy, like a snake eating its own tail!" Says Trudge.

"Right! That's kinda what the underground duelist said to Yusei last night, after performing the same kind of synchro-summon!" Carly says. "Interesting." Says Jack.

"Catastrogue's special ability activates from the graveyard. Because I used this card to perform a dark synchro, I'm afraid you have to send five more cards from your deck to your graveyard!" Trudge says.

"Keep doin' that, and we're not gonna have any cards left! Oh..." Says Carly. She fusses with the duel disk, throwing away the cards.

"Now, Dark Diviner, slay his Strong Wind Dragon!" Trudge says.

Carly turns back to the duel. "Wait, what?! But Strong Wind Dragon has more attack points than your Dark Diviner thingamawhat!" Says Carly. "That's not what matters to 'im." Jack says.

"That's right, because when Dark Diviner attacks, your monster's attack points become the same, and for every one hundred attack points your dragon loses, you have to send one card to your graveyard!" Says Trudge.

"I really don't like you." Jack says, deadpan. "Um, that means fourteen cards, right? What does that leave us with?" Asks Carly. "Just enough." Jack says. "What?! A-are you feeling okay?" Asks Carly.

"We of the netherworld came here to rob you of your power, to extinguish the light of your world by burying you in the shadows! Dark Diviner, attack!" Trudge says.

"Bring it, Officer!" Says Jack. Carly yells and throws herself in front of him, shielding him from the blast of wind. "What're you…" Jack says. "I'm protecting you! Agh!" Says Carly.

 _"Brave girl this one."_ The girl in the shadows thinks to herself.

Carly almost falls over backward, Jack reaches out and catches her. "Hey!" Jack says. He catches her and then turns to Trudge. "Attack all you want, but Strong Wind Dragon can't be destroyed by a monster with the same number of attack points!" Says Jack.

"Dark Diviner can't be destroyed in battle, so we've got a stalemate!" Trudge says.

Jack and Carly's lifepoints decrease to 3400. "I'm so-so-sorry, Jack. This is all my fault..." Says Carly, sobbing. "Don't be ridiculous, you were just trying to help... um, what was your name again? Cally?" Jack asks. "M-my name's Carly." "What say you, Carly? Let's finish this together." Says Jack. "Ah! Oh…" Carly says. "It's my..." Says Jack. "A-a-and my..." Carly says. "Turn!" Says both Jack and Carly. She draws, they are now really functioning as a team. "From our hand, Carly and I are activating the 'Mind Trust' spell card! With this spell, we can release a powerful monster, to pull a weaker monster from our graveyard and add it to our hand. So we release Strong Wind Dragon! And then from our graveyard, we add Dark Resonator to our hand! And now we summon, Dark Resonator!" Jack says. Dark Resonator has 1300 attack points, 300 defense points and is a level 3 monster. "Next, Dark Resonator gives Twin Shield Defender a tune-up! We synchro-summon… Exploder Dragonwing!" Says Jack. Exploder Dragonwing has 2400 attack points. "When this monster battles against a monster with fewer attack points, that monster is instantly destroyed without calculating any damage. Then you get slammed with damage equal to your vanquished monster's attack points. It's over, chum!" Jack says. "Wow! So back when you were thinking of activating 'Mind Trust', you knew his goal was to send your cards to the graveyard, so you waited...! You still have it, Jack." Says Carly. "Of course I still have it, I only lost the championship yesterday. And now, Exploder Dragonwing, attack Dark Diviner!" Jack says. With that attack, the roof of the hospital explodes, hailing debris down on the sizable number of reporters gathered below. The purple fiery ring disappears. The hallway is dark and the floor beneath their feet is shattered.

Trudge slumps over and falls to the ground on his face. Trudge's lifepoints go to zero.

Jack and Carly stand looking at him for a moment. Carly looks at Jack, nervously, who is staring at the purple spider mark on Trudge's arm, as it vanishes, intently.

A spider falls off of Trudge's neck and vanishes in a little puff of smoke. "...Where am I?!" Asks Trudge, dazed.

"That's how the other guy was. It's like they were being controlled by someone else!" Carly says.

"That is because they are." Says the girl with the cloak and hood on, as she walks over to them stopping when she reaches them.

"Skylara, is that you?" Jack asks. "Yes." Says Skylara. Suddenly, Jack sways on his feet and nearly faints. Carly catches Jack on one side, Skylara catches him on the other side, one of her hands touching his chest. "Jack!" Carly says. "Would you mind... helping me get out of this hospital?" Asks Jack, whispering, hoarsely.

Carly gasps, that's quite a request. "Carly, right?" Skylara asks. "Huh, yes." Says Carly. "Do you think you can get him out of here on your own and then meet me outside?" Skylara asks. "Sure I can do that, but where are you going?" Asks Carly. Skylara releases her hold on Jack, leaving her to keep him standing. "Don't worry, just trust me and meet me outside." Skylara says. She then turns away, heads into the shadows and suddenly vanishes within the shadows.

In a flash, Carly is wheeling Jack on a gurney, covered with a sheet, at a mad dash, through the crowds in the lower levels of the hospital and amazingly no one is stopping her. "'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through! Outta the way, please!" Says Carly.

Outside, the reporter from earlier is speaking into a mic, as her camera guy keeps the camera trained on the hospital. "…There were several smaller booms from the top floor, and then there was a sudden explosion."

Carly runs through the aisle at the center of the crowd and no reporters question her, amazingly, and then slows to a jog, as it hits her... _"This is crazy… what'm I supposed to do with 'im now?!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

She soon finds Skylara and stops wheeling the gurney before she almost runs into her. "Okay, so what's your plan now?" Carly asks. Skylara helps her get Jack off of the gurney and then helps her hold him up. "Carly, I shall say this once…" Says Skylara. She grabs her cloak. "Brace yourself." Skylara says. She then throws her cloak over them and in a second to spare, all three vanish and disappear just like that.

The underside of a highway bridge, then up. The only light is from the headlights of the car, as Goodwin steps out of it.

Lazar and Yusei are already standing there.

The scene has kind of a ransom-exchange or mafia-meeting feel to it, Yusei and Goodwin meeting late at night at some undisclosed location. "Yusei. It's time you learned the whole truth." Says Goodwin.

"About what?" Yusei asks.

Goodwin points, dramatically, backlit by the headlights.

Yusei turns to look and gasps.

Behind Yusei and Lazar, the bridge they're standing on cuts off abruptly and in the distance there are tall X's of iron, supports for a different bridge coming from the even more distant island beyond, the way across is cleanly severed.

"About where you come from, and where you're going." Says Goodwin.

Yusei keeps looking out toward the distant supports, the car headlights shine toward that daunting stretch of night-dark sea.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Fight Or Flight_

Late at night, at a Security building in the Satellite. A thief is humming, aimlessly, as he searches. He pulls open a drawer with one hand, his forearms are covered with tan, woolen, wrist guards. "Ah..! Jackpot!" The intruder rummages in the drawer. He's wearing blue jeans, a yellow, sleeveless shirt, under a brown cargo vest. His arms are bare, but for the wrist guards and a metal cuff around each bicep. A big gray tote bag hangs from one of his shoulders. His height appears to be 5'8" and his weight looks to be 123lbs. "Huh! These cards're just what I'm looking for! Hahahahah!" He starts to load decks into his bag.

Outside, Security guys are approaching the front of the building and a parked duel runner. "…We've got reports of a suspicious person out by the Impound Lot. Looks like some underground dueler might be trying to get his deck back." "…Unit five-niner, en route." The Security guys climb out of their vehicles and stand on either side of a black and yellow duel runner, parked out front. "…Whoa, looks like our suspicious person's got some style." "…I've never seen a duel runner like this before, partner."

The thief is placing more decks of duel cards into his bag. "Now this is a crime… keepin' sweet cards like these locked up in here, while players back home can't even make up a decent deck!"

The officers attempt to approach the runner. As they do, the side-fins fold up and down and they hear beeping. "…Check it out!" One of them touches it, receives an electric shock and winces back. The screen turns on. "…Whoa, ugh, now that's an alarm!" "…Well, whoever's bike this is, it's Sector Security's now."

The thief inside pulls open another drawer, looks at another card and smirks, at last his face is revealed. His yellow tracking dye is like gaudy warpaint, with a thick triangle and line design down each cheek, a jagged line across his forehead, like a letter M, and a dot above that. He's also wearing a pair of earrings in the shape of washers and a viridian headband, embroidered with two metal rings at the right side, which restrains his energetic shock of orange hair, and his dark gray eyes are mischievous, especially at the present moment. He appears to be seventeen. "Hah! Crow, the Satellite's gonna love ya for this!"

In the dimly-lit early morning, a road extends outward from the city into the ocean.

Then stops, cut off. Two red lights blink atop the arch over the road, perhaps signaling any boats to navigate around the supports. It is at the edge of this severed road that Yusei and Goodwin stand. Goodwin is gazing out at the other side, directly, and Yusei has turned to the side. "How do you like the bridge, Yusei? Did you know that it was once going to connect the Satellite with New Domino City?" Goodwin asks. "So why was it never finished?" Asks Yusei. "Hm. I'm glad you asked. You see, if the construction of this bridge was ever completed, it would have given the evil that lives deep beneath the Satellite access to my precious New Domino City. And the battle that is about to begin must never reach these shores." Goodwin says. "But what about the people in the Satellite?" Asks Yusei. "They will become enveloped in eternal darkness unless someone can save them." Goodwin says. "So why aren't you using the power you possess to get them out of there?!" Asks Yusei. "I can't do that." Goodwin says. "But why?" Asks Yusei. "Because as long as the people in the Satellite remain there, the darkness will stay as well." Goodwin says. "But why would you put the people of the Satellite at risk?!" Asks Yusei. Goodwin turns to face him. "Yusei, the time has come for me to tell you the truth!" Goodwin says.

Meanwhile, outside the Impound. The two Security officers who responded to the robbery watch the duel runner get loaded onto a truck by crane. "…Oh, man, this runner's gonna look sweet in my garage. Oh, I mean, the Impound Center."

Crow looks at a flashing readout built into the duel disk on his left arm. "Looks like Sector Security is earlier than usual. Time to make my exit! Hm." Says Crow. He looks up at the barred vents, high on the walls. "But I don't think the air vents are gonna work this time. Looks like it's plan 'B'." Crow says. He backs up and looks down a hallway, pulls a set of goggles down over his eyes, now he can see that the hallway is crisscrossed with lasers. A number readout in the goggles scrambles to read 39:670. "Sweet, plan B's my favorite! Ha!" Says Crow. He runs straight down the hallway, setting off a dozen alarms.

At a Security HQ or guard station somewhere. "…An intruder!" "…I'm patching in surveillance now! He's not in the money vaults..." "…Try Deck Storage!" Crow appears on screen. "There! We've got 'im! Lock him in! Shut down all the elevators!"

"…Attention! There's no way out! Surrender now!"

Crow keeps running, now being chased by guards. "…There he is! Stop running and drop to the floor!"

"Oh, I'll drop to the floor all right. The ground floor, that is!" Crow says. He leaps, an arm up to shield his face, right through the plate-glass window at the end of the hall and flies through the air, surrounded by shards of broken glass.

Crow then lands on the top of the truck that has arrived to carry away his runner, jumps off, pulls off his duel disk, in midair, and lands on his runner on top of it, pressing it into place. The slot lights up, illuminating the area around it and Crow's duel disk shapes itself into the console, curving in a circle around the deck portion. "Time-to-ride!" Says Crow. He puts on his helmet, black, with a yellow visor and a top spot that's red. "Thanks for keeping an eye on 'er, but me and my ride gotta take off now. Try to keep up if ya can, officers!" Crow says.

"…Close the security gate, fast!"

Crow races toward the closing gate, kicking up sparks from his wheels. "It's gonna be close! Yah!" Says Crow, being suspenseful. He never stops smiling, as the gates close. With a yell of effort, Crow jumps the fence at the last minute.

The officers gasp, in awe.

Crow grins even wider. As Crow lands, the officers open the gate again to pursue. "Just try to keep up!" Crow says.

Chasing him is a Security guy on a runner, plus two more in a car. "…He's getting away! If this guy escapes again, the captain's gonna make me a crossing guard! And I ain't goin' back to school, so if this punk wants to speed, I'll make 'im do it with his deck! I activate 'Speed World'! Now there's no way outta here without a duel!"

Crow frowns down at the screen of his runner. It switches to duel mode, then shows Crow a rear-view camera of the officer chasing him. "Overriding suspect's duel runner. Duel mode engaged. Autopilot engaged." Says the computer. "Hah! A speed duel? You guys really don't know who you're dealing with, do you? But I guess you're gonna hafta find out the hard way! When your boss asks who beat you tonight, tell 'em it was Crow!"

"Let's duel!" Both Crow and the officer say.

Somewhere among the factories of the Satellite, late at night. "You'll never beat me, copper!" Says Crow.

"…Oh I'll beat you, and then it's straight to the Facility!"

"Let's do this!" Both the officer and Crow say. Each duelist starts with 4000 lifepoints.

"…And it's my move, Crow! I summon Gate Blocker in defense mode!" Gate Blocker has 100 attack points, 2000 defense points and is a level 4 monster. "…Next up I'm playing three face downs and ending my turn!"

"Then it's my move. Ha!" Says Crow. He draws. "Hey! My speed-counters, they're stuck at one!" Crow says.

The officer's speed counters just increased from zero to one, his didn't move. "…You learn quick, perp! With Gate Blocker out there, your duel runner's stuck in neutral, which means that your speed counters are all locked up!"

"Nice monster! Now I think I'll show ya mine!" Says Crow.

 _"Go ahead, you don't get to be one of New Domino City's finest unless you know how to duel! I got three cards waiting to take him down. First up,_ _'_ _Sakuretsu Armor_ _'_ _. This piece of hardware takes out his monster as soon as it attacks! Face down number two,_ _'_ _Dust Tornado_ _'_ _. This'll blow away his spells and traps! And finally number three,_ _'_ _Intercept_ _'_ _. As soon as he releases a monster to upgrade to something bigger, it comes over to my side of the field! So no matter what move he tries to make, he'll never outrun the long arm of the law!"_ The officer thinks to himself. "Hey Crow, how does it feel knowing you're gonna be a jailbird after the next round!"

The Gate Blocker ahead looms over Crow, but he draws, brashly, anyway. "Doubt it, 'cause I'm playing Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn!" Crow says.

You can special summon the monster card Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn from your hand when your opponent has monsters on their field, but you have none.

Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn has 2000 attack points, 900 defense points and is a level 5 monster.

"…I'm gonna ground that piece of poultry permanently!"

"Don't think so, Officer! 'Cause now I'm summoning, Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind has 1300 attack points. "And now that I have those two feathered friends in play, there's only one thing left to do. I summon, another Blackwing to the field called Bora the Spear!" Crow says.

"…Guess when I called you a bird-brain, I was right! You see? Those three birds are worthless! They're all too weak to get through my Gate Blocker!"

"Really! But what if I hatch one of their special abilities? Blackwing Whirlwind, cut his defense points in half! Guess they don't teach that at the Police Academy! Whirlwind, do your stuff." Says Crow. Whirlwind shoots a gust of wind at Gate Blocker and one layer of the Gate Blocker erodes, its points drop to 1000. "And now, I'll activate a trap from my hand! And this one goes by 'Delta Crow-Anti Reverse'!" Crow says.

"…From your hand?!"

"You can't do that!" Says all three officers.

"I can when I have three Blackwings on my field! After all, birds of a feather flock together, and you're on the wrong side a' the nest! Now my 'Delta Crow' destroys all the cards that're on your field!" Crow says.

"…No way!"

"And now, let's check out Sirocco's special ability! Instead of all three of my Blackwings attacking one at a time, Sirocco combines their attack points for one master blast! Oh, and if your captain asks how this bird-brain took out his Sector Security saps in one round, just tell 'im I did it with a move I learned from my last day at the Facility!" Says Crow.

"F-five thousand attack points?!"

"And next I'm activating my Bora's special ability, which will swoop in and swipe the last of your lifepoints! Looks like this jailbird is about to sprout some wings and fly off into the sunset! Go Black Spiral Bayer!" Crow says.

The officer yells. There's lots of yelling. There's a huge black tornado coming towards him. Lifepoints go straight from 4000 to zero. An X flashes on his runner monitor, he slows and stops.

The Security car carrying the two spectator officers continue pursuit. "Hah!" "Do something, he's getting away!" "Not unless he can fly!"

It's true, they're approaching a massive chasm that runs through the Satellite. Crow, though, is unfazed and beneath his helmet cracks a menacing grin. Crow speeds up.

"No way! He's gonna fall right off the edge!"

As Crow races toward the chasm, there's a crossbar between the two rather large fins under his arms. Crow is approaching a dead drop, fearlessly. "It's time this Crow spread his wings!" On Crow's runner screen a diagram is shown, as the large fins on his runner fold out to become wings for gliding. "Wings engaged." Says the computer. From above, the runner now resembles a black and yellow jet fighter. Crow is racing toward the chasm, across which lies freedom, directly into the rising sun. "Takeoff!" Crow says. He lifts the runner, as though jumping, an engine in the back that leaves a contrail kicks in and he is indeed flying through the air.

"He's flying!" They can hardly believe their eyes.

Crow flies across the chasm, lands front-wheel-up on the other side, hits the ground riding and keeps going.

They screech to a halt short of the chasm. "…We need backup, call the captain!" "Oh, sure, pal. And you wanna tell 'im what just happened?! That he got away? Go ahead!" "Good point. Let's just pretend this never happened." "What?" "Exactly."

The New Domino Hospital has seen better days. Behind the caution tape, the walls are all cracking and battered, like something out of the Satellite. The sound of typing can be heard.

Trudge suddenly comes to. "Ugh! Oh, rrrgh! Oh man. Huh?!" Asks Trudge. He sees a huge hole in the ceiling and all the caution tape. "Where exactly am I? What happened in here, huh?" Trudge asks.

Minako is typing at a reception desk of some kind nearby. Minako is unusually authoritative and cold, she is angry. "I was hoping you could tell me, Trudge." Says Minako.

"I came to find Jack, and then I forget." Trudge says.

"Well, you found Jack all right, just look!" Says Minako, primly.

"At what?" Trudge asks.

Minako turns around the monitor she was working on, to show a security camera feed of the duel beginning. "You were dueling!" Says Minako.

"That's me..." Trudge says.

"Yes, genius, and now Jack's gone missing! We have to find him before something happens!" Says Minako.

"Wait, you can't think I had something to do with him vanishing!" Trudge says.

Minako has her hands on her hips and she's glaring down at him out of the corner of her eye. "And why would I? Could it be that you two were dueling in an illegal match that turned this hospital into a war zone?!" Asks Minako. She turns away, her long blonde hair flowing behind her.

Trudge stands up to follow Minako. "Well, when you put it that way..." Trudge says.

A thin, unfinished bridge arcs off into the distance over the sea, supported by crudely-constructed pylons, an unfamiliar area of the Satellite at dawn. Several little kids can be heard. "Heh! Tag, you're It!" "Oh come on, I'm always it!" "Gotta learn to run faster!" The little kids are playing outside a plain, ramshackle sort of shed. Giant pipes are all around this area in the background.

There's a little boy, with spiky brown-violet hair and a red vest, and a little girl, with bright red hair and a faded pink dress, who are playing with a friendly-looking dog.

A little boy, with a blue shirt and a little girl, with a pink skirt, ragged blouse and an off-white bun holder, are playing tag, with duel disks in the far side of the building.

A little boy, with a lilac bandanna, is standing in front of the shack.

All of them hear the sound of a duel runner approaching.

Crow appears around the corner between the dense buildings.

Every face lights up. "Aha! Look, it's Crow!" "He's back!" "Haha!" "Wha'd you bring us? Wha'd you bring us?!" "I wanna see!" "First, have all you kids been good?" Asks Crow. "Yeah!" All the little kids say. "Well, in that case. Tada!" Says Crow. He pulls out some of the cards he stole earlier. "Wow!" All the little kids say. "Thanks, Crow! They're great!" "Are they ours? Like for keeps?" "'Course, every kid needs a duel deck! And Uncle Crow just found these lyin' around. Just promise, that you won't let Sector Security see ya playin' with these cards. 'Cause if ya do, then they might just come lookin' for this face! But I promise that one day, Sector Security won't bother us no more." "Yeah!" All the kids cheer.

As Crow pushes his runner into the garage-hovel he calls home, the computer speaks to him, showing footage from the end of the Fortune Cup and Yusei standing at the center of the stadium, in triumph. "Welcome home, Crow. Have you seen the news? Yusei Fudo won the Fortune Cup. He defeated Jack Atlas. He is the new champion." Says the computer. "Hm! Looks like all of the rumors are true, then. Huh!" Crow says. He shrugs, ruefully. "Now if Yusei could make it to New Domino City, why couldn't I?" Asks Crow.

Yusei rolls up his sleeve. "You said you'd tell me the truth. Why don't we start with this." Yusei says. Goodwin glances at his arm and then glares out to sea. "That is the Mark of the Crimson Dragon. It belongs to those who protect our world from the darkness." Says Goodwin. Yusei turns to watch him even closer. Goodwin bows his head. "Oh, is that all? Then why did it choose me, huh?" Yusei asks. "Because you are strong and selfless, Yusei. The Dragon knew you would not run from a challenge, or from the darkness that is coming." Says Goodwin. He turns to look at Yusei. "And this darkness is dangerous, it will take on many forms. Maybe a stranger, or a friend. But you will know, for they will have the Mark of the Shadows." Goodwin says. "Mark of the Shadows?! You must mean the Dark Signers, I dueled one of their drones!" Says Yusei.

Flashback to the appearance of the glowing purple spider on the hooded drone's arm. "And he had a glowing spider on his arm." Yusei says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Then the first battle of this war has already been won. Just as you were chosen to protect the Light, they choose to protect the Darkness. They will stop at nothing to stop you, Yusei. But in order to stop you and the others, the Crimson Dragon must be destroyed and the only way to do that is to…" Says Goodwin. "Is to do what Goodwin?" Yusei asks. "Is to destroy the Crimson Dragon at its weakest, when it can't protect its host. In other words, you already know who I'm talking about Yusei. The one Signer that is the closest to you." Says Goodwin. "You're talking about Skylara." Yusei says. "Yes, that is correct. She is the one who is in the most need of protection, all four of you must do all you can to protect her. They'll either try and destroy her, or they'll try to corrupt her." Says Goodwin. "You can believe me when I say I already have that covered. She's my sister, it's sort of my job to protect her when she needs it." Yusei says. "Actually, I believe she's the one that's been protecting you, hasn't she? You and her may be half-twins, but she's older than you by, if memory serves me correctly, a day and two hours. And isn't it usually the older sibling that protects the younger sibling. You need all the Signers in order to protect her, but also together you can give her the power to destroy the darkness." Says Goodwin. "Anyway, Dark Signers? Chosen protectors? But when did all this start?!" Yusei asks. "Perhaps we should go back to the beginning, five thousand years ago when the war began." Says Goodwin. "Now we're getting somewhere, tell me." Yusei says. "There were two great armies. One of Shadow, one of Light. They battled across the face of the earth, nearly destroying the whole planet. The Army of Light wasn't an army of men and steel, but of dragons, six powerful creatures that had sworn to protect the Earth at all costs! They fought the Army of Shadows, comprised of other creatures, unknown except for the scars they left on the soil." Says Goodwin.

The face of the Crimson Dragon, the six lesser dragons, Stardust, Archfiend, Cynder, Black Rose, Ancient Fairy and a yellow one, on top of that is a glowing geoglyph of a purple bird.

In the early morning. Luna, still asleep in her bed at Blister's place, is having a vivid nightmare. Luna moans, shakes and clutches at her blankets, completely terrified. Luna is reliving the battle Goodwin is describing.

As Goodwin continues, the Army of Darkness, barely visible forms wreathed in black fog, glowing red, green, orange, yellow and blue, back to a stream of familiar red flying towards them and disappears. After it shoots six beams of light, light blue for Stardust, red for Archfiend, black, tinted with purple for Cynder, pink/purple for Black Rose, green for Ancient Fairy and yellow for the unknown dragon. "The armies had gathered for one final battle. The dragons knew they had not the individual strength to win, so they combined their power into a single force, the Crimson Dragon!" Goodwin says, in voice-over. The Crimson Dragon leads the six into battle. The six dragons fight, valiantly, breathing streams of colored light. The Crimson Dragon bells, mightily. "The creatures of the Shadows fought fiercely, but they were no match for the combined might of the dragons and their crimson hero!" Says Goodwin, in voice-over. As the beams hit, the shadow-monsters begin to crumble away, as though they are made of charcoal. "Eventually, the Army of Shadows was defeated, but not destroyed. Instead, its essence was trapped deep beneath the earth, taking with them one prisoner. The Ancient Fairy Dragon." Goodwin says, in voice-over. The separate pieces of darkness rain down, glowing purple as they fall. The sky is full of them, like a rain of meteors. One of them, glowing red like hot coals, shoots something white out of it and Ancient Fairy Dragon is ensnared by a 'web', swiftly, fluttering her butterfly wings and roaring, futilely, as she is dragged towards the ground.

Luna clutches at her blankets, teeth clenched, moaning, as she relives her dragon's fall, somnolent.

As the thing that captured Ancient Fairy Dragon disappears into the earth, a huge dome of light appears above it, into which Ancient Fairy Dragon is pulled and vanishes. Soon all that remains is the ground covered with the markings of the beasts, the Nazca Lines. "The creatures of the Shadows were imprisoned under the Nazca Lines, but the dragons knew that one day they might return, and so they sacrificed themselves, instilling the power of the six dragons in generation after generation of humans..." Says Goodwin, in voice-over. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon glows, white against black. As it comes around to the tail, the visual fades.

To become the Sign on Yusei's arm, as he stares at it. "...Hoping that maybe the Crimson Dragon could be summoned again. You have the spirit of a dragon in you, Yusei!" Goodwin says. "Actually, that's Skylara that does, remember." Says Yusei. "Funny, but back to business." Goodwin says.

Flashback to the drone's glowing spider mark. "Just as the Dark Signers are possessed by the growing power of the Army of Shadows." Says Goodwin, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "But how? And, why now? I, I thought they were trapped under the ground or something, it's been five thousand years..." Yusei says. "It was something that we couldn't possibly predict that would happen. Tell me, have you heard of the Ener-D Reactor? It was built to absorb the positive energy created through dueling. But to create a better future, we had to take risks in the past." Says Goodwin.

Flashback. The original Ener-D Reactor was a massive, spinning centrifuge of light, much like the recent one. A hand opens a glass box on a control panel and turns a key in the slot beneath it to activate the reactor. Scientists watch from below, as the spinning speeds up and glows brighter. Then the dials start tilting too far and the beautiful moment starts to look like a disaster. "Years ago, a prototype was built. It was kept deep underground, below the slums of the Satellite. Our goal was to harness the incredible energy created through the competition of dueling, and use it as a positive force. Imagine, powering all of New Domino City with just a pack of cards. We would be a beacon for the world! But then, something happened!" Goodwin says, in voice-over. A column of light bursts upward into the unnatural purple clouds above and spreads out from the point it began, demolishing everything in its path! The column of white light is now a couple blocks in diameter, still shooting into the clouds above. Below, the streets are cracking open, buildings are toppling over, parts of the area are flooding, some toppled buildings sinking underwater entirely. "Instead of releasing useful positive energy, the first Ener-D reactor had a meltdown! Negative energy erupted and split New Domino City in two. Everything above the reactor was infused with this negative energy. It became a barren wasteland of depression, it became the Satellite." Says Goodwin, in voice-over. When the blaze of light subsides, the Satellite is as we know it today, a destroyed cityscape on a little island isolated by sea. Next the surface of the earth from space and a beam of light shoots up from it, beyond the atmosphere. "But the troubles didn't end there. The burst of negative energy was so strong, the surface of the earth trembled, and something deep beneath it was awoken!" Goodwin says, in voice-over. "The Army of Shadows!" Says Yusei, in voice-over. "Exactly. They fed on the negative energy…" Goodwin says, in voice-over.

At the Nazca Lines, in the violet twilight after the first battle. "Growing in power until now, when they were strong enough to continue their war. We can't let that happen." Says Goodwin, in voice-over. The flashback/vision ends.

Back to the present. "I know this must all come as a shock, but I promise you that my grief is even worse than you could imagine. After all, I was in favor of its creation." Goodwin says.

Flashback to the sight of the first Reactor, as it sparks and crackles out of control, radiating prismatic light. "I thought it would help people. But lo and behold, the power of this reactor has sparked a war between the Signers and the forces of darkness!" Says Goodwin, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "But I know how to end it, and I'm going to need your help. That duel tournament wasn't held just for fun. I had some suspicions who the Signers might be, and that tournament proved it! Now that I've gathered you all together, you can combine your strength and defeat the Dark Signers, those who are trying to open the earthen prison of the Shadow Army." Goodwin says. "And if we can't, and they release the shadows." Says Yusei. "If that should happen. Well, you've already seen a glimpse of our fate. During your duel with Jack. Do you remember?" Goodwin asks.

Flashback. The five Signers ride or fly over a vision of a massive glowing purple spider wrought over the Satellite. Below them, the landscape is engulfed in purple flames. "I can't get it out of my head. The Satellite was destroyed!" Says Yusei, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Can't we evacuate, get all the people to safety? I got friends that are stuck there, Goodwin!" Yusei says. "Where would you take them? Satellite's first, then New Domino would be next! The planet will be reduced to ash. But the first battle must take place in the Satellite. That's where this negative energy originated, and that's where it must be stopped!" Says Goodwin. "What'm I to do?! Am I supposed to beat this Army of Shadows on my own?!" Yusei asks.

He's thinking of Rally, Nervin, Tank and Blitz.

"Am I supposed to put the safety of all my friends in my deck?!" Asks Yusei. Goodwin points toward the opposite end of the bridge, dramatically. "The people need a hero, Yusei! Be that hero! Defeat the Dark Signers, or let them take over, the choice is yours! What's it going to be? But if you choose wrong, then someone close to you is going to suffer the consequences for your decision." Goodwin says. "And who'll that be?" Asks Yusei. "Your sister will be the one who suffers. Because if she gets taken by the Dark Signers and brought down to where their hiding then she suffers. The Crimson Dragon could get turned to the Dark Signer's side, as well as her along with it. That's what the Dark Signers want, is for the other Signers defense to be off guard so they can get to her and make her one of them. Do you really want her to suffer for your poor decision? You don't want to lose her again, do you?" Goodwin asks. "No, I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to her. I can't lose her again. I'll take these Signers on. But wait! You said there's six of us, didn't you?! I'm only counting five Signers, who's the sixth?!" Asks Yusei. "I'm still working on that, Yusei. But I'm sure they'll show up. For now, let's get you back to the Satellite." Goodwin says.

The wind whips up, a large helicopter transport, open and with Yusei's runner in the cargo compartment, hovers up at the end of the bridge. Goodwin, standing in front of this gateway to the Satellite, looks rather impressive. "Don't let the world down, Yusei!" Says Goodwin.

Within the dark crater at the center of the Satellite, light trickles down from above onto a large metal spire, faintly. The three Dark Signers, Roman, Devack and Kalin, with robes trimmed in red, yellow and blue, stand before the spire. "And here is where the awakening began. Can you feel it, brothers? The negative energy flowing through the land? Soon the Satellite will fall to the Army of Shadows and then the world will follow. Hmhahahahahahaha!" Roman says, sinisterly.

Jack is sleeping, fitfully, perhaps having the same dream as Luna, and awakens. Jack sits up in bed, momentarily confused. Jack's arm is still in a sling. "What happened?" Asks Jack.

Flashback. "Oh, uh…" Carly says. "It's my, and…" Says Jack. "A-a-a-and my…" Carly says. "Turn!" Says both Jack and Carly. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "The hospital... the duel..." Jack says. He then remembers that Skylara had shown up there too and looks around for her.

Jack soon finds Skylara asleep in a different room, her long coat isn't with her this time, but her cloak is hanging up on the bed post, and her long, detached sleeves and armbands have been placed on the bedside table, showing her bare arms for once. Jack sits down on the side of the bed, just watching over Skylara, protectively. Jack looks down at a long scar that goes straight down Skylara's whole left arm and is somewhat ridged, it begins at the top of her hand, just after her knuckles, and ends at her bicep. This scar looks to be older than the rest of Skylara's scars. Jack seems to know this scar very well, too. The other scars that Skylara has Jack regrets, knowing that it was his fault those scars happened. _"I_ _'_ _m so sorry for what I_ _'_ _ve done to you and all that I_ _'_ _ve put you through. If I wouldn_ _'_ _t have done what Goodwin asked me to do and not been thinking of myself, none of this would_ _'_ _ve happened to you. I can_ _'_ _t see how you_ _'_ _d ever find it in your heart to forgive me and I can understand that you probably never will."_ Jack thinks to himself. He then looks at the Left-Wing Sign burned into Skylara's bare right forearm, which looks almost identical to the Right-Wing Sign that's burned into his own forearm. Jack's looking at all the extra markings that are visible on Skylara's arms, sides of her neck and the symbol on her right cheek. Jack places his good hand on the symbol burned into Skylara's cheek, gently. _"She didn't have this one before."_ Jack thinks to himself. Skylara suddenly starts whimpering, shaking. Skylara seems as terrified as Luna was, but probably not the exact same dream as her. Jack moves his good hand on Skylara's shoulder, looking rather concerned. "Skylara." Says Jack, worriedly.

Skylara suddenly awakens, bumping the side of her head into his forehead, dead-on, making them both reach for their heads. They're both wide awake for sure. Their heads then start to cease from the pain and they then bring their attention to each other. "What are you doing in here, Jack?" Skylara asks. "I was just checkin' on ya. Apparently a little too well." Says Jack. "Apparently." Skylara says. "Ow, my head." Says Jack. "Well, be thankful it wasn't your arm." Skylara says.

In another room. Carly has fallen asleep on her face at the table, it's obvious what she's dreaming about, as knocking is heard in the background. "I-if you say so, Jack, we'll draw!" Says Carly, sleep-talking. She then wakes up. "Hm? The door! Um, hello?" Carly asks.

Minako and Trudge are at the door. Carly recognizes Trudge and gasps. "What's he doing here?" Asks Carly. Minako all but ignores her and strides past into the room without an invitation. "He's fine." Minako says, snapping.

"Uh..." Says Carly. "If it means anything, um, I wasn't exactly myself back at the hospital." Trudge says. Carly is not much comforted.

"I said he's fine now. We're not here for you anyway, we wanna know where Jack is." Says Minako, snapping.

"Jack?!" Carly asks.

"Ugh, the cameras caught you leaving, 'kay? He's here. So hand 'im over or else!" Says Minako.

"There's not gonna be any 'or else', Minako. She saved me back there!" Jack says. Suddenly, he is towering over Minako, she's dither and shy again. Skylara's directly beside Jack. "Saved you? I-I'm sorry. Let's-let's go home. I'm sure Goodwin is so worried!" Says Minako. "About anything else. I lost. I'm not the champ anymore. I'm just…" Jack says. "A great duelist." Says Minako. "You mean I was, Minako. Just go. I'm staying here." Jack says. "But…" Says Minako. "No 'buts'. I'm done being told, by Goodwin, by everyone! Just leave me alone." Jack says. He doesn't notice the look on Minako's face, it's a miracle she isn't crying. Skylara sees it though, Jack went a bit way too far with this one. "Jack, I can understand what your coming from, but Minako's not the one to blame for any of this." Says Skylara. She places a hand on Jack's good shoulder, gently. Jack is listening to Skylara though. "She was just doing her job, being an assistant to you, your personal handler." Skylara says. Jack then turns his attention to her. "What about all this scarring, your willing to let all that go? I mean, they're a part of you now. I'm actually surprised…" Says Jack, his voice has gone softer almost automatically. Skylara is not happy anymore, she is almost furious with him.

Minako, Carly and even Trudge knows that even though Jack didn't say it in a harsh way, it still came out almost arrogantly.

"Your surprised about what, Jack? That I survived? Or that I was able to accept everything that has happened to me. To answer your question, yes, I was willing to let it go. However, I guess you haven't learned anything yet. I have accepted this scarring because it is going to be there for the rest of my life, and the only person to blame for it is yourself. Maybe that shall sink into that arrogant, self-centered, reject of a once pathetic champion brain of yours." Skylara says, furiously. Jack doesn't respond, he knew he had it coming to him.

The other three are almost all shocked at that comment, if anyone else would have said that to Jack, he would of went off on them, but with Skylara nothing.

Skylara then walks past Jack and heads back to the room she was recently in.

Jack tries reasoning with Skylara and manages to get a hold of her arm, but as soon as he gets a hold of it she pulls it away, facing him. "Look, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, but you have to believe me. I've changed, really I have." Says Jack. "No, no you haven't. You haven't changed one bit. You know, I actually thought you had a heart when you started showing me kindness. However, now I don't know what to think anymore. I don't think you do have one, maybe you would rather be best as a Dark Signer than a Signer." Skylara says. She then slams the door in Jack's face.

He knows that he deserved all of it though.

Minako then decides to say something. "Jack, you have to realize that Skylara is still sensitive about all that's happened to her. The scars that she has may not hurt her anymore, but you still can." Says Minako, trying to sound gentle.

"Tell Goodwin goodbye!" Jack says.

Trudge and Carly are watching, silently. "Oh..." Says Carly. _"He's staying here, with me! What a scoop! 'Young Blogger Finds Love With Ex-Champ'! Nah, too tabloid. How about, 'Summoning the Love Card'!"_ Carly thinks to herself, elated.

"For what it's worth, I still think you're the champ. Have fun with your new friend. Mph!" Minako says. She huffs, lightly, walking past Trudge and Carly, who stand aside and out the door, glaring a bit at her as she goes.

"Well, uh, look at the time. Uh, gotta go!" Says Trudge, awkwardly. He makes a hasty exit.

"Uh..." Carly says. _"Well that was awkward! But, at least now I got Jack all to myself!"_ Carly thinks to herself. She then makes a girly giggle.

"Listen. I want to thank you for all of your help getting me out of that hospital. But I wanna be alone right now, Shirley." Says Jack. He turns and walks back into the room from which he came, closing the door.

"Um, it's... Carly..."

In the room Skylara's in, she's alone for the time being, laying on the bed, still awake. There's then a knock at the door. "Go away, Jack. I don't want to talk to you." Skylara says.

"It's not Jack, it's me Carly. Can I come in, you seem to need someone to talk to."

"Go ahead, it is a free world." Says Skylara.

"But it's your call." Carly says.

"It is alright, Carly. You can come in." Says Skylara.

Carly then walks in and closes the door behind herself. "Hey, you okay? It seems that Jack really got to you." Carly says.

"Yes well, if you know him like I do, you would see why." Says Skylara.

Carly sits down on a wheeled chair. "So, how do you know him?" Carly asks.

"Not to sound mean, Carly. However, Jack's not the person I wish to discuss right now." Says Skylara.

"I understand, um, Skylara, right?" Carly asks.

"That would be correct. Look, I am really tired. So, could we maybe talk another time." Says Skylara.

"Sure, okay, I understand. You wish to be alone right now." Carly says. She then gets up from the chair, walks to the door and heads out, closing it behind herself.

Sometime later. Skylara's fallen back to sleep.

A shadowed figure appears near Skylara's bedside, standing there. It's one of the robed guys, he's got the blue trim. He then walks closer to Skylara, getting on the bed, crawling, carefully, trying not to wake her. He then puts his hand and arm over Skylara, not touching her at all. _"Soon enough, you_ _'_ _ll be all mine. I_ _'_ _ll soon get my revenge on you, but first your brother will get his. Hmhmhmhmhmhm."_ He thinks to himself. He then disappears, not to be seen again.

Meanwhile, Yusei's transport vessel is soaring down on a familiar skyline. A voice speaks over a loudspeaker. "…We're approaching the Satellite. Opening cargo hatch. Prepare for drop off."

As the cargo hatch opens, Yusei is illuminated. Yusei's sitting on his runner, helmet on and visor down, back to the opening hatch. "…T-minus-ten seconds and counting. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." As the countdown begins, Yusei's runner screen turns on, apparently on standby, with a green dotted circle in the middle. Yusei leans forward, ready to ride, accelerates and backs down the ramp created by the hatch, into thin air. "…Cargo deployed."

Yusei drops, in free-fall, to the Satellite a significant drop below, hits the ground riding by landing on his back wheel, swerves a bit and comes to a halt. Yusei's somewhere in a dump.

Yusei then hears a familiar, somewhat obnoxious, voice. "Nice landing!"

"Huh? Who's that? Crow?!" Asks Yusei.

Crow is sitting on his runner, helmet on, atop a pile of trash, looming above. "You got a lotta nerve, coming back here!" Crow says. He's atop the trash heap, looking down, silhouetted in murky Satellite sunlight.

Yusei is at the bottom of it, dust and fog swirling around his wheels.

Showdown.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: The Reunion Duel_

The Satellite is as smoggy, misty and bleak as ever. Yusei climbs off of his runner and faces Crow.

"You've got some explaining to do, pal! So start talkin'!" Crow says. He slides down the pile of trash on both feet, leaving his runner atop it and approaches Yusei, raising his fist. "First things first..." Says Yusei. He raises his fist. "You asked for it!" Crow says.

They clasp hands, warmly, up high, down low and a fist bump. "Ha-ha!" "Yeah!" Says Yusei. "Hey, Yusei!" Crow says. "Good to see ya, Crow!" Says Yusei. They pat each other on the shoulder, both grinning. "Whaddaya been up to?" Yusei asks. "Aw, come on, you know me. Still fightin' the good fight." Says Crow. He punches Yusei in the gut, playfully. "Robbin' the rich to feed the poor and all that! So I see Sector Security got to ya." Crow says. Yusei glances at his mark. "Yeah, well, hm. I see you finally learned how to use a wrench!" Says Yusei. Crow turns and they're both looking at his runner sitting atop the trash. "Yeah, finished 'er last year! She's a beauty, right? Whaddayou say we hit the streets!" Crow says.

Elsewhere in the Satellite, the two riders go off a high jump, soaring through the air.

"Wooooooooooo!" Says Crow, yelling, enjoying himself.

They both land, smoothly, his back wheel shooting up sparks.

"So I hear that you're some big-shot champion now." Crow says.

"Yeah, somethin' like that." Says Yusei.

They both laugh and ride away.

Later on, the two sit on the edge of a piece of pavement that juts up into the air, their runners and helmets parked below. "So Goodwin captured your friends and forced you to duel in that tournament?" Crow asks. "Now I need to make sure they're safe." Says Yusei. "Well then, let's head over to your old hideout." Crow says. "Hey Crow, why are the streets so deserted?" Asks Yusei.

Indeed, they are the only ones anywhere in view.

"These creepy cats have been comin' around lately. Like down there, look." Crow says.

They see two robed drones walk out from behind a corner, followed by four entranced bystanders.

"They spout these wacky teachings and things, tryin' to round up followers. I hear they're gathering everyone deep within the Satellite." Says Crow. "Wait, you mean underground?" Yusei asks. "Things have gotten weird here, Yusei. Weirder than usual." Says Crow. _"Well then I'd better look into this!"_ Yusei thinks to herself.

In the City, at the hotel Carly checked herself, Skylara and Jack into.

Jack is standing at the wide-open window of his bedroom, looking at some magazine. _"Looks like I really am yesterday's news. It's amazing how quickly everyone turned on me because I lost! I lost...!"_ Jack thinks to himself, it's hard for him to take in.

Flashback. "I don't wanna hurt you, Jack, but if ending this duel is the only way home, then I gotta attack! Stardust Dragon, take out his lifepoints!" Yusei says.

Stardust attacks, Archfiend and Jack are drowned in white, glimmering light. "Aaaaaagh...!"

Change flashback to after the duel. "You beat me...! I don't know how you did it, Yusei, but you're the champ now..." Says Jack. Yusei looked back at him, worried, but resolute. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"How could I lose to 'im, twice?!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

Out in the main room of the suite, Carly is in the middle of being reprimanded again by Mr. Pitts, via her laptop screen. "You're telling me you're with Jack Atlas right now, the same Jack Atlas that every other reporter is running around the City looking for, and that you haven't gotten an interview yet?! Not even a juicy soundbite or something?!" Mr. Pitts asks, via-screen. "I've been waiting for the right moment." Says Carly. "That interview is the one thing standing between you and a lifetime of making copies! Carly, no more chances, get that interview or we're done!" Mr. Pitts says, via-screen. He hangs up. "Ahh! Oh, Jack thinks I'm helping him, but if I tell him I'm just some wannabe reporter looking for a career boost, he'll leave! But then again, he doesn't have to know I'm interviewing him, it could just be a conversation." Says Carly.

"So, you are a reporter that is just looking to get information from him." Skylara says.

Carly turns, frightened by the sudden words.

Thankfully, it is Skylara and not Jack.

"Oh, Skylara, I didn't realize you were listening. How much did you hear?" Asks Carly.

"I heard enough to know what your planning and who you work for." Skylara says. She has her detached sleeves, armbands and cloak back on, but the hood is down for now.

"Are you goin' to go running to Jack now and tell him?" Asks Carly.

Skylara walks over to her, stopping right in front of her. "No, but you should. If you don't tell him the truth, he shall eventually find out on his own." Skylara says. She then walks past Carly, as she does she places the hood on over her head, making the upper half of her face shadowed.

Carly turns to face Skylara before she leaves. "Wait, where are you goin'?" Asks Carly.

Skylara turns to face her, making her only able to see her eyes. "I have twins to check up on. I shall probably be gone most of the day. So, don't worry about me telling Jack who you truly are." Skylara says. She closes the door behind herself as she leaves.

Carly then knocks on Jack's door, tentatively. "Uh, hey do you wanna talk about..." Says Carly. She opens the door.

The window's wide-open, the magazine is sitting on the bed and Jack's gone. "J-Jack? Augh! He snuck out the window!" Carly says.

Jack is walking down the middle of the street below, all but invisible, once again wearing his big, white coat one-armed. A tall tower can be seen in the distance. _"Unbelievable. Before yesterday, I'd have had one hundred people ask me for autographs, and today? Nothing."_ Jack thinks to himself.

In Yusei's pals' subway tunnel hideout, a runner engine can be heard echoing down the tunnel. "D'ya hear that?" Asks Blister. He and Rally are looking out of the shelter, Nervin joins them. "It sounds like a duel runner." Rally says. "Sector Security?" Asks Nervin.

Yusei and Crow are racing down the tunnel. Crow is at Yusei's right wing. Yusei is smiling.

Rally sees who it is and lights up. "Hah! Yusei!" Rally says.

Yusei stops, Crow right behind him, and waves. "You came back!" Says Rally. "Hey there, Yusei!" Nervin says.

Tank and Blitz poke their heads up through two windows in the back. "Yusei?" Asks Tank. "Seriously?!" Blitz asks.

Yusei climbs off of his runner and removes his helmet. "Did I miss anything?" Asks Yusei.

Rally runs over and hugs him around the waist, then looks up. "Hey! Haha! The craziest thing happened to us last week, Yusei! You won't believe it!" Rally says. "Well now that I'm back here in the Satellite, I'm going to set things straight! Blister, thanks for helpin' me out with my friends." Says Yusei.

"No worries, Yusei. Skylara being a good friend of mine, how can I say no to her? And you being her brother makes it even more easier." Blister says.

Crow joins them, pulling off his helmet. "So, uh, is this an exclusive club, or can anyone join?" Asks Crow. "Hey, Crow!" Both Blitz and Tank say. "I didn't recognize you with the helmet and bike." Says Nervin. "Yeah, Yusei's not the only turbo-charged duel runner in Satellite anymore." Crow says. He grins. "Right?" Asks Crow.

Suddenly, a voice over a loudspeaker. "This is Security. I.D. number AWX74098, give yourself up!"

Crow indicates his left cheek marker. "Heh. And he's not the only one with a knack for ticking off Sector Security, either!" Crow says.

A grenade soars down through the crack in the roof of the tunnel and starts filling the tunnel with smoke. "Huh?!" Asks Rally. "They're trying to smoke us out?!" Nervin asks. "We need to split up. Let's meet at the Daedalus Bridge in two hours, that's where my hideout is." Says Crow.

Security guy on loudspeaker. "…Come on, Crow, don't make this difficult. You can't escape this time!"

Crow comes flying out of the stairwell, high above the Security bus parked above the crack in the pavement, lands in front of it and hairpin-turns, zooming away.

One Security guy is rather shocked and the other is resolute. "There he goes! You won't be able to hide from our new pursuit box!" The pursuit box is a little shuttle that detaches from the larger truck and zooms after Crow, with the two officers inside.

"Wow! They got new toys!" Crow says. He's unfazed, races down the street and banks left onto another empty street. Crow is pleased at the challenge. "This thing's gonna be tough to shake." Says Crow.

"Need some help?" Yusei asks. He's on his runner and is keeping pace on a parallel street, visible between the buildings. In a wide gap, Yusei merges over to the street Crow's on and rides beside him, grinning.

"What're you doin' here?!" Asks Crow.

"Someone has to babysit you, Crow! And since Skylara's not here, who better than her brother." Yusei says.

Crow tosses back his head and laughs. "Hahahahahahaha!"

In the pursuit box, some sort of console ID's Yusei from his runner and presents a bio. "Look!" "That's Yusei Fudo! What's he doing back in the Satellite?!" "Who cares! He's aiding and abetting a fugitive, let's get 'im." "Right!" Both activate duel disks. "They can't outrun our 'Speed World' field spell! Activate it!" The other Security guy presses a button on the screen. "Overriding suspect's duel runner. Duel mode engaged. Autopilot engaged." Says the computer.

The street around them turns violet, both Yusei's and Crow's consoles and duel disks activate.

"They can catch us both in the 'Speed World' field at the same time?" Yusei asks.

"It's been a little while since ya had Sector Security on your tail, hasn't it, buddy! S'like a tag-duel. Whaddayou say, are you up for this or what?" Asks Crow.

"You betcha!" Yusei says.

Him, Crow and the two officers together, each start with 4000 lifepoints. "Let's duel!" Says all four.

Carly stops running within view of the metro station and looks around. "Where could he have gone? Ah..." Carly says. Just then, she glimpses Jack through the glass doors of the station, unmistakable from the way he wears his signature coat one-armed.

Jack's trying to walk through a kiosk and is blocked. "What's this?!" Asks Jack. "Please swipe metro pass." The kiosk computer says. "What's a metro pass?" Asks Jack, utterly bewildered.

He attracts the attention of a couple young women standing nearby. "Hey, isn't that Jack Atlas over there?" "It sure looks like him." "Hey, Jack, you can't just walk through. Don't you know how to ride the metro rail?" "Guess he's not used to technology. Maybe he is from the Satellite."

"Huh?" Jack asks.

Carly runs in and gets between him and the ladies. "Uh, no, no, nothing to see here! This isn't Jack, it's my cousin Ralph, he just looks like Jack, he's new here, so please don't…" Says Carly. "Who's Ralph? Oh!" Jack says. Carly is dragging him out of there by the wrist. "Come on, Ralph! Time to go home!" Says Carly.

Outside, behind a pylon that supports the metro rail track, Carly has dragged Jack aside. "Are you bonkers? Don't you know the press is looking for you? If you get spotted, you're gonna get mobbed! And you haven't recovered yet! You need to go back to the hotel and lay low for a little while." Carly says. "I can take care of myself! Now go away!" Says Jack. "Grrr…" Carly growls under her breath.

Jack walks away, slipping off his sling and tossing it aside as he goes.

 _"If I lose Jack, I lose my scoop! Come on, Carly, you can do this!"_ Carly thinks to herself. "I don't believe you! I saved you and I helped you, and now you're just gonna walk away?! That's how you show gratitude? I understand you now, Jack Atlas!" Carly says.

Jack stops and stares over his shoulder at her, coldly.

"You're just a spoiled, pampered jerk who doesn't even know how to get on a metro rail by himself!" Says Carly.

"Huh?" Jack asks.

Carly is waving her arms at the scattered passersby. "Hey everybodyyy! Everybody look over here! Check it out! The…" Says Carly.

Jack yanks her behind the pylon and gets in her face. "Alright, I'll hang out with you if that's what you want! I'll play your little game, but I'll do it with dignity!" Jack says, furiously.

A little bit later. Jack is disguised, with a snazzy gray jacket, in lieu of his distinctive white blazer, thin black shades and a navy blue hat. Jack looks kind of artsy. Carly is holding a striped shopping bag. "That outfit is perfect! Nobody will know it's you under there!" Says Carly. "I look like a disco-tech reject, I feel absurd." Jack says. "Boy, you are so high-strung! You need to just wind down and have some fun, Jack!" Says Carly. Jack glares. "I hate fun." Jack says. _"I've got to get him to open up to me! We need to go do something that friends would do together! Ah! Got it!"_ Carly thinks to herself. "Jack, you need…" Says Carly, wheedling.

Trudge and Minako are peeking out, lurking at a distance. "What are they doing?" Trudge asks. "I dunno, but, for some reason I don't trust her! Let's keep an eye on them to see if we can figure out what she's up to!" Says Minako.

Carly strides away and Jack, clearly under protest, follows. Their destination, the amusement park.

Meanwhile, in the Satellite. Yusei and Crow are riding ahead of the pursuit box. "I've got the first move! And I summon out Gate Blocker in defense mode!"

"These Sector Security goons always start out with Gate Blocker!" Crow says.

"Well how's this for some variety! I release Gate Blocker to summon Gate Blocker Two in defense mode!" Gate Blocker 2 has 100 attack points, 3000 defense points, is a level 6 monster and is an earth type monster.

When the monster card Gate Blocker Two is face up on the field, your opponent cannot gain speed counters during their standby phase.

"Next I place three cards face down and end my turn!"

"'S about time you guys got an upgrade! My move!" Says Crow.

"Hold up, I activate 'Full Throttle'! With this in play, 'Speed World' gives me one extra speed counter! And, with Gate Blocker Two's special ability in effect, there's no chance you'll ever escape!"

Crow looks over at his hand, Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind, 'Level Retuner', 'Ebon Arrow', Blackwing-Bora the Spear, 'Speed Spell-The End of the Storm' and 'Speed Spell-Angel Baton'. "I guess they're trying to stop us from using speed spells. Well, if these jokers didn't have some kinda skills, this wouldn't be fun!" Crow says.

"Now I'm playing the trap card 'Speed Edge'! During each standby phase, for every speed counter that I have and you don't, you'll take three hundred points of damage! And right now, the difference is two, so you're gonna take a six hundred point hit!"

Crow gets hit with the damage, a bolt of white light. "Yah!" Says Crow.

"Crow, are you okay?!" Yusei asks. "It takes more than a little tickle to rattle this guy! And I'll prove it by summoning Blackwing-Bora the Spear in attack mode!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Bora the Spear has 1700 attack points. "And you know what they say about birds of a feather flocking together! Well, I can summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind from my hand when I have another Blackwing monster on my field!" Crow says. Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind has 1300 attack points, 400 defense points and is a level 3 monster. "And once a turn, Gale the Whirlwind can slice your monster's attack and defense points in half!" Says Crow.

"Well then I guess I'll counter with 'Defender's Mind'!"

'Defender's Mind' is a trap card that switches all your monsters on the field to defense mode and then doubles their defense points.

That means Gate Blocker 2's defense points are now 3000. "Let's see your bird-brained buffoons get past this defense! Better luck next time, Crow!"

"They've got some strong defense set up, and they're dishing out direct damage by suppressing our speed counters! Any ideas?" Yusei asks.

"Only one, but if it doesn't work, we may need to book a room at the Facility tonight!" Says Crow.

The light of 'Speed World' turns the streets of the Satellite an eerie purple.

Yusei and Crow swerve around a rock jutting up from the road.

"There's no escaping Sector Security, you Satellite rejects!"

"Time to start throwin' these guys off our tail and I know just the combo to make that happen! I tune Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind with Bora the Spear!" Crow says. Gale the Whirlwind collapses into a series of rings and Bora soars through them as they align, every one of his black feathers turning to glowing golden outlines. "Say hello to Blackwing Armor Master!" Says Crow. Blackwing Armor Master has 2500 attack points. "Now attack with Black Hurricane!" Crow says.

"Is this some kind of a joke? That flying oaf doesn't have enough attack points to break through Gate Blocker Two's defense!"

Armor Master punches at Gate Blocker 2.

"And now you're the one who's gonna be taking some damage!"

"Not with Blackwing Armor Master's special ability about to kick in, Officer!" Says Crow. As Armor Master pulls away, a large, wedge-like black shard or thorn can be seen stuck in Gate Blocker's facade. "But until then, I place two face downs and end my turn!" Crow says.

"And now your Whirlwind's special ability wears off, and the power of 'Defender's Mind' kicks in!" Gate Blocker 2's defense points rise to 6000. "With six thousand defense points, I'd like to see ya try to take a run at Gate Blocker Two now, Crow!"

"It's my turn! Because of 'Full Throttle' and Gate Blocker Two, the difference in our speed counters is four!" The Security guys' speed counters rise to 4.

Yusei and Crow's stay at 0.

"Now my 'Speed Edge' is gonna stop you in your tracks!"

Crow takes another hit, down to 2200. "Gah!" Says Crow.

"I summon Gate Defender in defense mode and end my turn." Gate Defender has 2000 defense points.

"Did you ever run into Officer Trudge? I dealt with this Gate Defender thing when I dueled him. It can negate one monster's attack once a turn." Yusei says.

Crow has a thumbs-up. "Don't worry, I've set this thing up for us. You just gotta knock it down!" Says Crow.

Carly and Jack are on a huge, fast, spiraling roller coaster. Carly is hysterical, but Jack isn't even fazed.

Next ride, the same. Minako and Trudge, still tailing them, are at least as scared as Carly.

Next, the amusement-park equivalent of the Tower of Terror, the big drop. Carly, Minako and Trudge are screaming, Jack is stony.

Bungee-jumping. Same. Jack flies through the air, arms folded, not even fazed.

By the time they're done, Minako is about ready to throw up and Trudge is being lowered off of the bungee jump by a few attendants, carefully. "I-its okay, Sir. Stop crying, Sir. We've gotcha."

A while later, Carly and Jack are sitting on opposite sides of a bench. "That was great, we really bonded just now." Carly says. "I've had a better time sitting and watching paint dry." Says Jack. _"This isn't going well! How can I get 'im to open up to me about his loss of the championship?!"_ Carly thinks to herself. "I'm out of here. Consider your 'so-called' kindness repaid." Jack says. He's walking away.

"Uh, hey, hang on!" Says Carly.

Jack doesn't stop. "What do you want from me?" Jack asks.

"Hey, Jack! Jack Atlas!" The speaker is a little kid who runs up to them.

Jack stops. "No, this isn't Jack Atlas. He just looks like Jack." Says Carly, kindly. "I know it's him! I'm his biggest fan! My friends all say he's a loser 'cause he lost to some guy from the Satellite. But I know you can win back the championship! Right, Jack? You're gonna show 'em all!" "That's nice." Jack says. He pats the kid's head. "But I'm not Jack Atlas."

The kid is not rebuked. "See ya later, Jack! You're still the best turbo-duelist ever!"

Jack heads to a large pool of water, a fountain of some kind. _"That little boy's friends have it all right. I am a loser."_ Jack thinks to himself.

Carly has followed and watches, unnoticed.

 _"How could I lose that tournament?!"_ Jack thinks to himself. He pounds the guard railing with his fist. _"I have to make this right, I have to find Yusei! And try to at least get Skylara to talk to me again."_ Jack thinks to himself.

 _"He's sad._ _What can I do to cheer him up?"_ Carly thinks to herself. She looks around, gets an idea and runs off.

 _"I remember the roar of the crowd. It was music to my ears."_ Jack thinks to himself. He watches the fountain shoot upward, lost in thought. _"That's all been washed away. Nobody cheers for a has-been."_ Jack thinks to himself.

Then, he thinks that he hears a familiar voice. "You're wrong, old friend." The fountain recedes and in the spray of the water, Jack glimpses Yusei, marked cheek and all, smiling at him. Jack blinks, eyes widening and the vision is gone.

 _"Yusei!"_ Jack thinks to himself. He is now standing there alone. _"I have to find you!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

"Then what is stopping you from doing so, Jack?" He hears another familiar voice, only this one isn't a vision.

Jack isn't standing alone anymore.

Skylara has showed up and is standing beside him, she's now regained her long, black coat. "Skylara, I'm sorry." Says Jack. "For what?" Skylara asks. "For what I said to you last night. I should've realized that you were still sensitive on the subject." Says Jack. Skylara places a hand near one of them. "Yes, well, it isn't like you can change the past." Skylara says. "Do they still hurt?" Asks Jack. "Not anymore, these are three years old. So, no, they don't hurt like they did back then." Skylara says. Her hand has gone back down to her side. Jack reaches for that hand and holds it between them, like how they used to. It brings back the memories of them together. "I wish I could take everything back, but like you said the past can't be changed." Says Jack. "However, our futures could be in jeopardy. If we don't stop the Dark Signers in time." Skylara says. "I won't let them ruin anything else." Says Jack. At that moment, both their Signs start glowing, not as a warning, but as some sort of bond. "What's all this about then?" Jack asks. Skylara pulls her hand away and the Signs start to go dim. "It is a bond, our dragons. You and I share a bond unlike the other Signers do. We have to be careful with this Signer stuff though." Says Skylara.

Meanwhile, Carly has bought two sodas from a refreshment stand. _"He's really upset about losing to Yusei. And here I am trying to get him to talk about it so I can score an article and kickstart my journalism career! Am I a horrible person?"_ Carly thinks to herself.

"Carly!"

"Huh? Ahh!" Carly says.

Angela hurries up to her. "Hey, Angela." Says Carly. "I assume you're looking for Atlas, too? He was just spotted in the area, you know." Angela says. "Jack?! He was?" Asks Carly. "I'm gonna find him before anyone else! And I'm gonna get him to admit that the rumors about him being from the Satellite Sector are true! I mean, they obviously are, why else would he have snuck out of the hospital when I first broke the story?" Angela asks.

Jack, unseen by her, walks up behind her at a distance.

Carly sees Jack over Angela's shoulder. "Maybe he's just upset because he lost the championship, maybe we should just leave him alone and let him deal with things." Says Carly. "What're you talking about?! You do want to be a real reporter, don't you? Reporters don't leave people alone, reporters follow their leads, and expose people for who they really are!" Angela says. Meanwhile, Carly is distracted by Jack, who is looking at her. Carly shakes her head, frantically.

Jack turns and walks away.

"Reporters don't care about how someone is feeling, that's not the way it works." Says Angela. She gets in Carly's face, oblivious, but noticing that she isn't paying attention. "Carly? Did you see some…" Angela asks. Carly hands her the sodas and runs after Jack. "Here, hold these. Thanks!" Says Carly.

"Wait a sec! Weirdo." Angela says.

 _"Gotta find Jack! I can't let those reporters tear 'im down! I have to help him get through this!_ _Where could he have gone?"_ Carly thinks to herself. She catches her breath and looks up. In the distance, a needle, perhaps the tallest tower in the City, is visible. _"That tower!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

Flashback. The same tower is visible through Jack's window at the hotel.

Change flashback, to how Jack tried to get on a metro rail with no pass. _"We could see it from the hotel, and the metro rail Jack was trying to get on was going there!"_ Carly thinks to herself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"That's gotta be it!"_ Carly thinks to herself. Her eyes are visible through her glasses, determined.

"My turn!" Says Yusei.

The Security guys' speed counters increase to 6. "Not so fast, Satellite! I haven't triggered the power of my 'Speed Edge' trap card yet! So get ready to be pulled over permanently!"

Yusei's lifepoints decrease from 2200 to 400.

"Hang in there, buddy!" Crow says.

"Will do! I summon Turbo Synchron!" Says Yusei.

"And I activate the trap 'Level Retuner'! And the power of this baby lowers Armor Master's level by one!" Crow says.

"Why would Crow lower his own monster's level?!"

"Turbo Synchron, time to give Blackwing Armor Master a tune-up!" Says Yusei. Turbo Synchron glows and turns into rings, Armor Master flies through them, turning into golden outlines, then shining stars. A column of bright green light explodes and out of it appears... "Turbo Warrior, let's rev it up!" Yusei says. Turbo Warrior has 2500 attack points.

"Well, they may've summoned out a new monster to the field, but it won't help, 'cause it's still not strong enough to break through Gate Defender's defense! We got 'em right where we want 'em! You can't escape the power of our Gate Defender, and once we win, you two are goin' straight to the Facility!"

"Actually, with Turbo Warrior in play, your Gate Defender won't be defending anything! And because your Defender is only a level-four monster…" Says Yusei.

"I'm activating the 'Ebon Arrow' trap card, which lowers the attack points of Turbo Warrior by five hundred points! And as long as it's stronger than your Defender, the difference in their power is dealt to you as damage! And as a bonus, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original defense points!" Crow says.

"Now Turbo Warrior, attack!" Says Yusei.

"Try all you want, Yusei! But you're attacking a monster with six thousand defense points!"

"You might wanna double-check your math, Officer." Crow says.

"Huh? Why'd it drop to zero?!" "What just happened?!"

"When Blackwing Armor Master attacked your Gate Defender, it left a wedge counter behind, and that wedge wipes out all your precious Defender's attack and defense points!" Says Crow.

"All of 'em?!" Both Security guys ask.

"All of them!" Says Yusei. Turbo Warrior hits Gate Blocker 2 and it shatters.

Both officers gasp and their lifepoints sink to 2000.

"And now you take the damage from 'Ebon Arrow's' effect!" Crow says. The card image fires an arrow that flies right into the pursuit box.

The two officers cry out and their lifepoints go to zero. All their monitors show X's. "He got away again!"

Crow and Yusei fist-bump as they ride away. "We did it, Crow!" Says Yusei.

"You've gotten a lot better since the old days!" Crow says.

"Ya think so?" Asks Yusei.

"By the way, didja hear about Jack? Some reporter found out he's really from the Satellite, and now he's gone off the grid!" Crow says.

"He disappeared?!" Asks Yusei.

"So 're you still ticked off at him for what 'e did to you and Skylara?" Crow asks.

"Not anymore, no." Says Yusei.

Flashback. Jack watches from the dock, while Yusei dives into the sea after Rally. Jack takes Stardust out of Yusei's deck and rides away down the trash tunnel. "Jack did what he thought he had to do at the time." Yusei says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "He thought if he didn't grab that opportunity he'd be stuck in the Satellite for the rest of his life. I can't blame him for makin' a choice when he didn't think he had one. I don't think Skylara blames him for anything either, we both now she's very sympathetic about almost anything." Says Yusei.

"Wow, man. You and her are both a bigger person than I am." Crow says.

"I guess." Says Yusei.

"By the way, how is she? She any different than the last time I've seen her?" Crow asks.

"Well, her attitude and personality haven't changed, but she has at least a few scars on her face. It hasn't changed her appearance at all though, she still looks the same just a few scars were added." Says Yusei.

"I miss 'er, she was the first friend I ever made." Crow says.

"I know Crow, I know." Says Yusei.

They ride away down the street.

Sunset at the tower. Seagulls are flapping around the concrete base up from which the central shaft of the tower stabs into the sky. The whole thing is caged in turquoise-painted steel beams. Jack is standing at the rail on the top observation platform, staring across the water into the sunset. Skylara is sitting on the rail, next to Jack, but facing the opposite way. They seem to be having a conversation.

Minako and Trudge are watching from a distance. "He's been staring at the water for hours." Minako says, aside to Trudge. "Maybe now's a good time to talk to 'im?" Says Trudge, aside to her. Minako squares her shoulders and prepares to confront Jack, when they hear…

"Jack." Carly apparently had the exact same thought, approaching Jack and Skylara. "If this was where you wanted to go, you coulda just said so." Carly says. She stops a distance away. _"Wow. He seems worse than before! I wonder what he's looking at?"_ Carly thinks to herself. "Can... you... see the Satellite... Sector from here?" Asks Carly, very hesitantly.

"Huh?!" Jack asks. He's been found out.

"Do ya miss it, Jack? Do you wanna go back there or something? It's... all right, you can tell me." Says Carly.

Jack quickly looks from the corner of his eye at Skylara, who is looking aside to him, as well. "Go ahead, Jack." Skylara says, soothingly. "Three years ago, I gave up everything I knew to come to the City from the Satellite." Says Jack.

Flashback. Jack rides away from the waterfront on the white runner he stole from Yusei and takes the trash tunnel to the city. "I betrayed my friends, the people I grew up with, I turned my back on everything I was." Jack says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Jack places a hand on Skylara's, hiding it from Carly's view. "And what did I gain? Temporary greatness. The admiration of fickle fans who love you when you're on top and hate you when you're not. In order to be the duelist I wanted to be, I lost sight of the duelist that I really am. I wanted to be the greatest, but I see now that I took the easy path. Now that it's too late, I know what I really stand for." Says Jack.

"It's not too late, Jack. It's just, like, a-a do-over. You can use what you've learned and go forward. Think of it this way, old Jack lost in the battle against Yusei, and new Jack was reborn. You can do it again, you can go back to the Satellite and right your wrongs. You can say sorry to your friends, and things can be like they were before." Carly says.

Jack glances over at Skylara again. "Can they?" Asks Jack. "It is possible, Jack." Skylara says. She then places her other hand on Jack's shoulder, while her other one is still under his. "Only if you believe it can. You have to make it happen first." Says Skylara.

Flashback. A much younger Rally looks up from watching Yusei work on a white runner and runs up to Jack. "Huh? Ah! Jack!" Rally says, overjoyed. Nervin, Blitz and Tank are sitting nearby, also greeting Jack. "Hey there, Jack!" Says Nervin. "Buddy!" Blitz says. "H-hey, pal!" Says Tank.

Yusei, jacket off, walks over, having left off work on the runner. This was back when Yusei wasn't marked yet. "What's up?!" Yusei asks. His fist is still smudged with engine grease, the two go to bump fists, the flashback changes before the fists touch.

It changes to a view of the ocean, the waves hitting the rocks. Jack and Skylara, without the scars, are alone, holding each others hands. Jack pulls Skylara closer to himself, with his arms wrapped around her. The flashback ends before their lips can meet.

Back to the present. "Y'know what? You're right. I can still do this." Says Jack. He takes off the shades. "That's it, no more hiding. No more feeling sorry for myself!" Jack says. He throws the hat into the air. "It's time to move on!" Says Jack.

Carly watches, with dismay, as the hat goes flying off over the sea. "Uh, Jack? Th-that was my hat." Carly says.

"Sorry about that." Says Jack. He helps Skylara down from the railing and then turns, smiling. "It's time for me to show the world who I really am!" Jack says.

"Then you'll need this!" Says Carly. She holds up the striped shopping bag she's been carrying this whole time.

In a flourish, Jack has his white blazer on once more. "Write whatever you want about me." Jack says.

"Actually, I decided, I'm not gonna write the article. New Domino City'll just use it as an excuse to point their fingers at you. And, I don't wanna be part of that." Says Carly. _"Maybe we've both learned a bit more about who we really are."_ Carly thinks to herself.

"Thank you, Carly." Jack says. He walks past her and away toward the building at the top of the tower. Skylara not too far away from Jack's side.

"Hey, w-wait up! I'm coming with you!" Says Carly.

Jack and Skylara are striding away, with her running after and in the foreground, the sunset reflects in the pair of shades left abandoned on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Dark Signs: Part 1_

Nervin and the others are crossing a small, rickety wooden bridge, very carefully. "Oh... nyuh... Tank, stop shaking the bridge! Everyone's gonna fall!" Nervin says. "Wouldja stop sayin' that, Nervin!" Says Tank. "Just keep walkin', okay?" Blitz asks. "Easy for you to say! This bridge breaks, I'm the first one down!" Says Nervin. "We gotta get across, it's the only place in the Satellite we'll be safe." Tank says. "Even Sector Security won't come out here." Says Blitz. "Just great. We're going somewhere worse than that rat-infested bunker you call a hangout." Blister says. Rally points. "Look, the bridge! It's beautiful!" Says Rally.

In the smoggy sunset, the Daedalus Bridge arcs into the distance.

"Yeah, if ya like scrap metal. All that thing's good for is broken promises and lost dreams." Blister says. "They say one day it'll connect the Satellite with New Domino City. After that, everything'll be better!" Says Tank. _"Let's just hope that dream of yours doesn't turn into a nightmare."_ Blister thinks to himself.

Crow's hideout is a shack or two in the shadow of several massive pipes and scaffolds. There is nobody and nothing there but Blister, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin. "We were supposed to meet Yusei here. Do you think something happened to him?" Rally asks. "I'm sure he's fine. Let's just wait." Says Blister. "I hate waitin'! Ugh!" Blitz says. "What if he's caught! And what if we never see 'im again!" Says Tank. "Quiet! Whaddayou tryin' to do, jinx us or somethin'?!" Blitz asks. Rally hears the sound of a runner engine and turns.

Crow and Yusei come into sight around the corner.

"Hey look! They're here! Heeeyy! Yusei!" Says Rally, yelling.

Little kids suddenly pour out of a dozen hiding places, matching his excitement for Yusei, with excitement for Crow. Nervin watches, nonplussed, one with purple-brown hair and a red vest, and another with black hair and a light blue shirt, run past him. In addition to the nestlings, there are a few others that are different. "Crow's back!" "Yay, more cards!" "He-he-yeah!" "I need some new spell cards!"

Yusei and Crow stop, the latter takes off his helmet. "Whaddareyou talkin' about, you kids want more a' my cards? Look at me! You see a beard 'n' red hat? I'm not Santa Claus!" Crow says. "Come on, please Crow?" They all start to protest at once. "Hold on, hold on. Well I don't have cards, but I brought somethin' even better. May I present Yusei, the new turbo-duel champion!" Says Crow.

Yusei, just taking off his own helmet, gets blindsided. "I wanna autograph!" "Huh?" Yusei asks. "I saw your duel, I watched it ten times!" "Oh, man, this is like so cool!" All the little kids crowd around Yusei, all talking at once.

"Hey, try and be careful with the poor guy, he's not some kinda stuffed animal, ya know!" Says Crow.

"Where'd all those kids come from? Look at 'em! It's like they never seen a duelist before. I mean it's just Yusei. Ugh, come on!" Rally says. "But maybe, um, if I got his autograph, then, heehee, I'd sell it online and get rich!" Says Tank. Rally kicks his butt for that one, literally.

Night falls and the unfinished bridge arcs up toward the slim crescent moon in the sky.

Yusei, Rally, Blister, Nervin, Blitz and Tank are sitting around a campfire. "So what you're telling us is that these Dark Signers want to destroy the Satellite Sector?" Nervin asks. "That's right, Nervin." Says Yusei.

Flashback to the scene of destruction and the glowing spider mark the Signers saw. "I saw a vision of it when I was dueling Jack in the tournament." Yusei says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "If it's true, what do we do?" Asks Blitz. "I know, we go home, pack up, and then use that pipeline to get outta here!" Tank says. "Sounds good to me. If these Dark Signers are here, we should all go over there. I'm good with a deck, but once the shuffling part's done, it's all downhill after that." Says Nervin. "I know you're scared, Nervin, and so am I. But this mark has made me a part of this war, and if I don't fight the Dark Signers, then there's no hope for anyone." Yusei says. "You know I'm with you, a Crow never backs away from a fight. And I got my nest to protect."

Crow's nestlings are climbing on Yusei's runner like it's a jungle gym.

Crow watches them, fondly. "But they hurt your bike, just say the word, pal." Says Crow. He holds up a fist, Yusei looks startled. "And they're gone! Seriously, I mean it." Crow says.

The little girl, with the bright red ponytail and the light pink dress, runs up behind him and hugs him around the neck, knocking his headband down over his eyes. "That's not true, you'll always protect us!" "Can you tell us a good night story, Crow?" "How 'bout a scary one?" "But you're afraid of the dark, and you always run off before he gets to finish it!" Crow turns toward them, away from the fire.

All four have left the runner to hear the story. "How about I tell the one about the bridge to nowhere?" Asks Crow. "Tell it!" "We-e-e-ll, okay. A long time ago there was a special place. An island in the middle of the ocean. But the people were very sad because they were poor and had to work all the time." Crow says. Blitz, Tank and Nervin grin, that's them. Yusei listens, quietly. "Next to them was another island, where the people were rich and happy, and never had to work." Says Crow. One of the kids giggle and nods. "Get to the part with the bridge, this bit is so boring!" "Oh and don't forget, you gotta do it with voices!" "Ugh! There are no voices!" "Hey, I didn't ask for the running commentary! Be quiet! I'll get to all that soon enough!" Crow says. "I can tell it, and with the voices!" Says Nervin. "Ugh. I'm telling it, without voices." Crow says. The kids giggle. "Okay, so there's the Satellite and the City, two isolated islands. But one day a man had a great idea. He wanted freedom." Says Crow. Rally and Blister are listening, somberly. "He wanted to connect the two islands, so people could choose where to live. And that's when the trouble began." Crow says.

The story sequence begins. As Crow speaks, a rendition of the tale in the sepia-tone of ancient photos and old movies. The Stranger is a strongly-muscled man on a red runner, his face mysteriously darkened. He stares across the sea at the waterfront, toward New Domino in the distance, astride his runner or by himself. "The story takes place long ago, when a stranger arrived in the Satellite. No one knew who he was or where he was from. He never spoke, and spent nearly all of his time staring across at the City, gazing and dreaming." Says Crow, in voice-over. "Dreaming? Dreaming of what?" "Of what no one else dared, making a difference." Crow says, in voice-over. He starts by hammering a single iron bar into the ground, raising his huge, boxlike hammer high over his head. "One day, with no fanfare and no help, he began to build a bridge. He was determined to join the Satellite and New Domino City. He was determined to give people hope." Says Crow, in voice-over.

Fade back to the present, the eventual fruit of his labors, forlorn in the moonlight. "Hold on, one guy's gonna build a whole bridge by himself?" "It's impossible, this story's for kids!" "And, that's what they all believed. They said what he was doing was impossible. But, through it all, he kept working." Crow says.

As he continues the story, people are standing on the shore looking at several strong, but haphazard-looking towers beginning to march across the water. The Stranger is tying a crossbeam to a vertical one, ignoring the hecklers. "People came from all over the Satellite to look and to laugh, but the stranger kept building." Says Crow, in voice-over. A couple people on the shore look at each other and smile.

Next thing, a band of guys is pounding a piece of pipe into place, while a pair more carry an I-beam through. "And then, a funny thing happened. People started to believe. Before they had no hope, they had no life, except their work. They thought, even if the bridge was an impossible dream, it was still a dream." Crow says, in voice-over. The bridge begins to take shape over time, as work crews in boats or on rafts pass materials back and forth. "A handful of volunteers became a dozen, a hundred. And soon, it looked like the bridge might actually be built." Says Crow, in voice-over. A Security helicopter comes into view overhead. The workers look up, worried. "But not everyone was happy with that idea. The people of the City, the people of power, liked the way things were. They didn't want to give the people of the Satellite their freedom. They threatened to send everyone to the Facility if they were found working on it." Crow says, in voice-over. As a gaggle of workers stands on the bridge, a pair of Security goons make broad arm gestures at them, directing the crowd off the bridge. Soon, about thirty workers stand ringed by Security cars, runners and men. "Many were arrested, but most simply gave up, their dreams fading away like the hope for a future with freedom." Says Crow, in voice-over.

Back to the present. "That's not right! Build the bridge!" Rally says. "Let him finish!" "I'm just sayin'!" Says Rally, yelling. The little girl looks a bit scared at getting yelled at by him, the little boy pats her on the head, consolingly. Rally turns back to Crow. "It's-not fair they did that!" Rally says, frustrated. "Well, ye-ha-hah… But whoever said that life was fair?" Asks Crow.

As he returns to the story, a wheel on the road. Security is chasing the stranger on his runner through the streets. "Finish the story!" "Oh, right. So, Security had other plans for the stranger." Crow says, in voice-over. The Stranger swerves around a corner and the line of Security cars, at least five, pursues. "He tried to outrun them as long as he could, but he knew in the end that they'd finally catch him." Says Crow, in voice-over. Finally he stops, caution signs and beyond them the bridge at his back. Security surrounds him in a half-circle. Standoff. The workers watch anxiously from a distance, one of them gulps. "He was surrounded! No way out, escape was impossible! He knew he'd spend the rest of his life in the Facility, never to see his bridge completed." Crow says, in voice-over. The stranger revs his runner engine, the Security guys gasp. "But once again, the stranger proved that nothing is impossible! There was only one road to freedom, a path he'd built himself, a bridge that united his people and a life that became a legend." Says Crow, in voice-over. He donuts around and smashes through the barriers, racing for the bridge. He rides up the narrow bridge. The workers are watching, in shock, as are the Security goons. As he rides up the bridge, smaller wings than Crow's deploy from the sides of his runner. He rides off of the end of the bridge into open air, taking small chunks off of the end of the bridge. The workers can hardly believe their eyes, some don't dare to look, as he soars up into the sun and out of sight, vanishing. "He proved that just because you've been held down all your life, that doesn't mean your spirit can't soar through the sky!" Crow says, in voice-over. The story sequence ends.

Back to the present. Nervin, Blitz, Tank and Blister are staring into the fire, somberly. Blister glances over at Yusei, who's staring at it with equal gravity. "No one ever saw 'im again. Duel runners were ruled illegal in the Satellite. And to this day, the bridge remains unfinished." Says Crow. "Someone must know where he is! Who can just fly away into thin air?!" Rally asks. "I don't know, Rally. He did what he meant to do, he gave us hope." Says Crow. "Ohh..." Rally says. "But, if you wanna find him..." Says Crow. "Just look in your heart!" Crow and the little kids all say. The little kids all laugh and jump around. "I love that story. Though I wish he was able to finish that bridge." Says Tank. "Someday. Until then, we got campfires and ghost stories." Blitz says. "I just noticed. Your duel runner has a pair of wings, too." Says Rally. "Oh, well, of course. I'm the stranger." Crow says, sarcastically. "You are?" Asks the little kids. "Ju-u-u-st kidding. Okay, time for bed. The adults need to talk." Crow says. "Like me." Says Rally. "But he's not even grown up!" "He's still in diapers!" "Hey!" Rally says, yelling. The little kids giggle and scatter.

"I got a good bedtime story, too. It's about the Loch Ness Monster. He and Bigfoot decide to build a duel arena. The stranger! Pfft. Hmph. That bridge is a joke. If anyone wants to connect the Satellite, it'll take more than dreams." Says Blister. Rally and Crow look at him with surprise, as do Blitz, Tank and Nervin. Yusei bows his head. "Maybe so. It doesn't mean I can't try." Yusei says. Crow raises an eyebrow. "Huh?" Asks Crow. "It's late. We should get to bed, too." Yusei says. "Yeah, g'night!" Says Nervin. "And sleep tight! See ya in the mornin'! But that's only if the Dark Signers don't sneak up on us first! Sweet dreams!" Tank says. "Good night, Tank." Says Blitz.

A sinister-looking spider is sitting on the side of a nearby building, unobserved.

A full screen of some TV news in New Domino. "We've got a breaking story. We're going live to South America, where the ancient phenomenon known as the Nazca Lines are vanishing from Earth with no known explanation. Here are two eyewitnesses." The eyewitnesses are a pair of whacked-out hippie tourists. The guy who speaks first has long black hair and a red t-shirt, he points to the camera around his neck as he speaks. The other eyewitness is a girl, with a giant brown afro. "This thing was, like, totally far-out."

Flashback. A small plane flies above the Spider Nazca symbol and it glows purple, then vanishes. "We're in the plane and we're all like, 'whoa, cool spider dude!' And then things get all freaky-deeky!" The two tourists are watching from the window of the plane, amazed. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "It was like one of those laser light shows where the music's all like, bowww!" "Totally, so then I'm all like, 'did I forget my coffee this morning, 'cause I am spacin'! Then, poof! The groovy spider is gone! Like, forever!" "Waaaahh-hah-hah-hah-hah!" "Officials on the scene have verified their story. We ask, why? These lines date back five thousand years. What powerful force could make them disappear, and who…"

Goodwin is watching this news report. Goodwin's thoughts are heard over the TV. _"The Dark Signers have been busy. Soon all the marks will vanish, and the Army of Shadows will be free again. And if that should happen, I only hope we have the power to stop them."_ Goodwin thinks to himself.

In a hotel somewhere, Jack and Skylara are also watching the report. "We're now getting another report from South America. We're cutting live to our field reporter."

"Just like this video of the spider, another creature, the hummingbird, appears to have disappeared. I'm also receiving word from the locals that the symbol of the giant has vanished as well."

"That spider! We've seen it before!" Carly says.

Flashback. Trudge approaches them in the hallway at the hospital, definitely not himself. "It was on Trudge's arm when we dueled him!" Says Carly, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"And it disappeared when he lost."_ Jack thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, inside the huge crater that was the original Ener-D Reactor. A spider web shoots across the room with the spire and through a doorway. The spider lands on the back of Roman's hand. "Hmm. It's Yusei. He's in the Satellite. Near the bridge. If we can beat him, our power will be all but unstoppable in the war. I will find him and challenge him to a shadow duel." Roman says. The Dark Signer with the blue-trimmed robe stands, a different shadowy mark glowing on his arm. "No! This Satellite's mine. I have a debt to collect!" Says Kalin. Roman smiles, grimly. "Hm. Happy hunting, Kalin." Roman says. Kalin smiles in reply, his eyes hidden.

At the campfire near the bridge, six people are in sleeping bags around the still-smoldering fire. Tank and Blitz are snoring.

Yusei sits up. Yusei looks back at his sleeping friends and then starts to walk his runner away, clearly planning to slip away in the night.

"Little late for a joyride, isn't it, Yusei?" Asks Crow.

"So what?" Yusei asks.

"So, if you're planning on dueling. I'm coming, too." Says Crow.

"It's too dangerous out there. Just go back to bed. This is my battle." Yusei says.

"Huh? Just try and stop me!" Says Crow.

"I've already put enough people in danger, Crow." Yusei says.

"Huh?" Asks Crow. He runs over and stands in front of Yusei's runner before he can walk it further. "Hold on! Who's gonna watch your back against these Dark Signers, huh?!" Crow asks. "Crow, this isn't just another duel! You face them, you play for keeps, and I'm not talkin' about your deck! They put up some kinda force field when they challenge you, and then no one leaves 'til the duel's over." Says Yusei.

Flashback. Yusei takes an attack from the drone's Frozen Fitzgerald and goes flying backward, hitting the wall of the fiery arena hard before falling to the ground on his face. "All the battle damage is real. Even if you manage to win, you're still talkin' about a world of hurt. And if you lose? Well, I don't even wanna think about that." Yusei says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "So tell me, that sound like fun to you?" Asks Yusei, intensely. "Hoo boy! Well you sure haven't lightened up, but you're not the only one with somethin' to lose here, Yusei. All those kids. If you lose then we all do! So count me in!" Crow says. "There's no going back. You sure about this?" Asks Yusei, deadly serious. Crow nods. "Hm." Crow says. Yusei has a small smile. "Well in that case, let's go." Says Yusei. "Heh! Alright, but you gotta leave some a' those Dark Signers for me." Crow says. They bump fists. "Now where we goin'?" Asks Crow.

Soon they're riding down a street somewhere in the Satellite. "I'm not goin' there! The Old Reactor?! Whaddaya think you'll find there, Tetanus?" Crow says.

"Funny. But I think Goodwin was pointing me toward it." Says Yusei.

"Never trust a guy with a ponytail, Yusei. But if you say so, try n' keep up!" Crow says. He zooms ahead and banks around a corner.

Back at the campsite. "Wake up! Yusei's gone!" Says Rally, yelling. "Looks like Crow took off, too." Blitz says. "What if the Dark Signers got 'em?" Asks Tank. "Ya think?" Rally asks, fearfully. "Don't know." Says Nervin. He turns back to Blister, who is sitting at the campfire, surrounded by anxious little kids. "Yusei's gone! You stay here in case they come back while we're lookin', okay?!" Nervin asks. Blister gives a casual salute. "Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Says Nervin. "Okay!" Blitz, Tank and Rally all say.

"Did they say Crow's missing too? Is he gonna be all right?" "Don't worry about him. Crow knows the streets blindfolded." Says Blister.

Wherever Yusei and Crow are, there's a lot of debris. There's a spider keeping an eye on them in the shadows.

"Look at this fog! It's like I'm drivin' with a blindfold!" Crow says.

Yusei is looking around, cautiously.

Kalin watches them from afar and raises his right arm, his mark visible. "Yusei, welcome back." Says Kalin. His Sign begins to glow purple.

Ahead of Yusei and Crow, a massive form made of purplish light begins to appear in the fog.

"Ah! Please tell me I'm seein' things!" Crow says.

Yusei's arm has started to glow, too.

"Sorry, even your dragon can't save you now! Welcome to the real world of dueling!" Says Kalin.

Jack suddenly starts awake, lying on a couch. Jack sits up and holds his brilliantly-glowing arm. "What's happening?" Jack asks.

Skylara wakes up, as well, lying on a wide sofa in the same room as him. Skylara sits up and clutches her glowing arm, as well. All the symbolic designs and extra markings over Skylara's body all start glowing, slowly. "Brother." Says Skylara, softly.

At Blister's hideout. Luna stirs in her sleep, her arm already bright.

Leo sits up, groaning. "Turn off the night light. Huwah!" Leo says.

By then, Luna's sitting up, cradling her arm. "Your arm's glowing, sis!" Says Leo. "It's Yusei, he's in trouble! Ohh..." Luna says.

Somewhere on a balcony in the City. Akiza is also holding her arm as it glows through her nightgown sleeve. _"My Sign. It's warning me, I can feel Yusei. The vision we saw must be true!"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Flashback to the vision of the fiery spider, briefly. _"Dark times are coming."_ Akiza thinks to herself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"Good thing this girl has a deck that's ready!"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Jack places a hand on his glowing arm. Skylara does the same, all of her markings are glowing, brightly. _"Yusei, what mess have you gotten yourself into now?"_ Jack thinks to himself. The phone rings. Jack reacts.

Carly, curled up with a lumpy pillow, wakes up and answers it. "Huh? Hold on, I'm coming..." Says Carly. She picks it up. "Do you know it's past midnight?!" Carly asks. "I know Jack's there, put him on." Says Minako, via-phone, tetchy.

Jack takes the phone from Carly. "Who is this? And what do you want?" Jack asks. "I'm sure you and Skylara have noticed your marks by now, Jack. There's a shadow duel about to happen between Yusei and a Dark Signer. I'm waiting outside." Says Minako, via-phone. "Outside?" Jack asks.

Carly shoves the curtains apart and a Security helicopter rises into view. "Ah! Um, why is there a helicopter out there?!" Asks Carly.

Minako is in the passenger seat, the phone to her ear, looking at them. The pilot is some Security goon. "Jack, we can't waste anymore time." Minako says, via-phone.

A little while later, in the helicopter. "Okay, someone tell me what's happening, now!" Says Carly. "It's Yusei, he's about to duel a Dark Signer." Jack says. "Didn't Trudge say his master was a Dark Signer? Do you think that whoever's dueling Yusei right now is the same person who was controlling Trudge?" Asks Carly. "No. My mark's telling me it's someone else." Jack says. "Your mark?" Asks Carly. "Don't bother, Jack, she'll never understand." Minako says, impatiently. She then turns to Carly. "We're dealing with the end of the world, okay!" Says Minako. Carly leans forward, getting up nose-to-nose with her. "Well, glad I'm here! If it weren't for me, Jack would be some spider-monster by this time, I saved him!" Carly says. Skylara's staying out of this one, but she's finding this entertaining. "Jack saved himself! Anyway, what makes you think that you're so special?!" Asks Minako. Carly blushes. "Well, you see, Jack and I are BFFs. I guess you could say we're like a dueling tag-team." Carly says. "Ugh! 'Tag-team'?! That's ridiculous!" Says Minako. "Ooo-oooh, jealous!" Carly says. "Please, Jack, tell this fan that the champ doesn't need anyone's help!" Says Minako. Jack notices that and is none too happy about it. "I'm not the champ, don't you remember?" Jack asks. "I'm sorry. I just forgot, Jack." Says Minako. _"Haha! That shows her! Wait a second. Jack still must feel terrible about losing. I know what'll make him feel better!"_ Carly thinks to herself. "You know what I've been hearing, that Yusei's not the champ either. Yeah, he just used some Satellite mind trick to win, in fact in my eyes you're still the undefeated and undisputed champion! Hee!" Carly says, casually. She doesn't notice that Jack's getting angry, not cheering up. Skylara's not looking to happy herself, since Carly's basically talking about her brother. "And besides, who wants a stinky old Satellite champion anyway?" Asks Carly. "Yeah, you're right, if you're from the Satellite you shouldn't be champion!" Jack says, snapping. _"Hee, I knew it would work!"_ Carly thinks to herself. "I was born there, ya know. And as far as Yusei's concerned, he was born right here in New Domino City! Along with Skylara." Says Jack. "And why are you getting me into this, Jack?!" Skylara asks. "Well, Yusei is your brother. So, I figured I'd add you into it." Says Jack. "Whatever." Skylara says. "Wait, Skylara. Yusei's your brother?" Asks Carly. "Yes, he's my younger half-twin brother." Skylara says. "What's a half-twin?" Asks Carly. "Well, Yusei and I are maternal half-siblings, as well as fraternal twins. Him and I don't know all the facts ourselves. However, it is all in our birth records." Skylara says. "So you want to know the truth about where Yusei's from?" Asks Jack. "Of course I wanna know the truth, Jack." Carly says, humbled. "Well, here it is. If you don't mind me telling it, Skylara." Says Jack. "Go ahead, say what you want." Skylara says.

As Jack speaks, visuals. Spiral down from the top of the tallest building in New Domino, with the KC logo on top. "Skylara and Yusei weren't some orphans of the Satellite slums like everyone thinks. They were born in the skyscrapers of New Domino City. Their parents were the brains behind the first Ener-D Reactor." Says Jack, in voice-over. As he speaks, again a glimpse of the old Ener-D Reactor that eventually created the Satellite.

 _"This is incredible! No one knows! What a scoop!"_ Carly thinks to herself. "Wait a minute. If Skylara and Yusei were born with a silver spoon, how did they end up in the Satellite Sector?" Carly asks. She gasps, scandal. "Oooh! Did they do something bad?" Asks Carly. "I am sitting right here, you know." Skylara says, calmly. "Oops, sorry." Says Carly. They fly past a huge billboard of Misty Tredwell on the side of a building. "It wasn't anything they did, it was their parents." Jack says. "Hold on, Jack. That story's classified." Says Minako. "Aw, come on. I mean, I won't tell anyone. My editor won't even talk to me anymore." Carly says. "Carly's right. I'm tired of telling all these lies, I won't do it! So you know the earthquake, the one that tore this city apart." Says Jack. "Everyone knows that story. In fact, that's how the Satellite got formed." Carly says. "But that story is just a lie, there, was no earthquake." Says Minako, sadly. "Awaagh! This-is-so-huge! So tell me, what happened? Big conspiracy or black hole?!" Carly asks.

Flashback. The light of the out-of-control Reactor turns the sky above it a blazing shade of speed-world-fuchsia. When the Satellite split into pieces, that intense light glowed from the deepest chasms of cracks it formed. "I guess a little of both. When the original Ener-D Reactor was turned on, it produced some sort of negative energy. Everything near it was destroyed. New Domino City split in two, and half was left to rot away, the Satellite. It was so much easier to blame all the damage on an earthquake and tsunami!" Says Jack, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "And that's the truth. If people knew what really happened, that the City was responsible. Riots, chaos and anarchy would ensue!" Minako says. "Skylara and Yusei's parents weren't seen or heard from again. So, when they were just babies, they were shipped off. They ended up in the Satellite Sector, in an orphanage. And that's the Skylara and Yusei I've come to know." Says Jack. "Oh. And now if you'll excuse me, I have to call my editor!" Carly says. "Hmph, go ahead! I'll be sure to visit you in the Facility when they lock you up and toss the key!" Says Jack. "Yeah, the people who are keeping this a secret, Carly. Have more power than you could ever imagine. It would be a tragedy if they sent you away, I'd feel just so terrible." Minako says, sarcastically. Carly laughs, nervously, feeling her veiled hostility. "Okay, no story!" Says Carly. _"And another world exclusive scoop goes down the drain."_ Carly thinks to herself. They keep flying into the distance.

In the foggy dump somewhere in the Satellite. "Perfect." Kalin says. He lowers his arm.

The big shadowy figure Yusei and Crow were driving toward disappears. "The light's gone, is that good or bad!" Says Crow.

"Well in my experience anything that looks bad is bad!" Yusei says.

"Oh, great!" Says Crow.

Suddenly, a thrown card clips his shoulder, if he hadn't dodged, it would've done worse. Crow spins out and falls to the ground.

Yusei stops, immediately. "Are you okay, Crow?!" Yusei asks.

Crow sits up, looking at the hairline cut on his shoulder. "Huh! Yeah, sure!" Says Crow.

Yusei looks around and spots the card that was thrown, lodged in a wooden board, Vorse Raider. "Crow, I know that card!" Yusei says.

"Yusei!" Says Kalin.

"Huh?!" Yusei asks. He turns.

A hooded figure astride a duel runner is just visible on top of the tallest heap of trash around. "And his bird-brained friend! Ahuhahahahahahahah! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. It's a shame it'll be over so quickly!" Says Kalin.

Crow, back on his runner, is starting to get angry.

"So how do you know our names?" Yusei asks.

"Heh. I never forgot, old friend." Says Kalin. He whips off his hood and throws it away.

Yusei and Crow gasp, in alarm.

Kalin's face is seen for the first time, his eyes are dark pits, his face deathly pale, almost the same shade as his bleach-tinted hair. On the right side of Kalin's face from his hairline to his jaw runs a mark, too dark to be tracking dye. Kalin appears to be twenty-two. Kalin's laugh and demeanor suggest that he's slightly unhinged.

"Kalin Kessler?! Is that really you?!" Yusei asks.

"We thought when you left the Satellite it was forever!" Says Crow.

"It was, but thanks to you and that mark of yours, Kalin is back! And while I was away, I made some new friends. I believe you already dueled one of my associates." Kalin says.

"Kalin, please! You have to stop what you're planning to do to the Satellite! You were once our friend!" Says Yusei.

"Once your friend, yes, but now, your enemy!" Kalin says. He jams a helmet onto his head and rides his runner off of the edge of the cliff, jumping over Yusei and Crow to land behind them. As Kalin soars, purple fire erupts from the ground in his wake, shocking Yusei and Crow.

They wince, as it carves out line after line in the ground and the fiery lines are reflected in the storm clouds above, forming an image on the ground that Yusei and Kalin are standing inside, that matches the one on his arm. Kalin goes into a sideways skid and halts. "After what you did to me, this is sweet justice, dear old friend! You destroyed my life! So I'll torture your precious sister right in front of you and destroy your home! She'll be all mine and the Satellite will burn!" Says Kalin.

"Not good." Crow says.

"Huh? What is this?" Asks Yusei.

Meanwhile, Carly gasps looking out the window, Jack and Skylara follow her gaze, seeing the phenomenon that just appeared. "Huh?" Carly asks. "Hm. Head for those lights. We've found Yusei." Says Jack. Then out of nowhere, Skylara starts feeling some sort of pain not even her marks have given her. A very painful burning feeling as if Skylara's arm is on fire. Skylara's clenching at almost her whole left arm. "What is it?" Jack asks, concerned. "My arm, it feels like its burning." Says Skylara.

"Now get ready, for the duel of your life! Ahahahahahahahah! Ah!" Kalin says. He screams at something that's hurting him, too. Kalin reaches at his shoulder, feeling the same type of burning as Skylara did. "I guess that means she's near, too, although she won't be able to help Yusei this time. Ahahahahahahahahah!" Says Kalin. His disturbing laugh echoes across the landscape, which has just been turned into a dueling track carved out by lines of purple fire, forming a mark just like the fiery spider, but a different creature.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Dark Signs: Part 2_

"What's going on?" Yusei asks. He stands astride his runner, surrounded on two sides by walls of purple flames.

Several feet away, Kalin faces Yusei on his own runner. "What's going on is you're going down! I'll pummel you into the shadowy depths of the netherworld! Eyehehehehehehehehe!" Says Kalin.

"The Dark Signers got to you." Yusei says.

"No, I'm not some puppet! I'm one a' the guys holding the strings!" Says Kalin. He shows Yusei his right arm, glowing so brightly that the purple-glowing mark on it can barely be seen, it's not a spider. "This right here is the real deal. Not like the mark on that drone you dueled back in Domino City." Kalin says.

Flashback to the man with the glowing spider on his arm who stood outside in the alleyway a few nights back, a small, glowing purple spider crawled away from him after the duel and vanished. His deck smoldered with the same purple fire. "He was just a pawn in our little game. We caught him and others like him, in our web, so to speak." Says Kalin, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "So, you're a Dark Signer. This is what Goodwin was talking about..." Yusei says.

Flashback to when Goodwin and Yusei spoke on the unfinished bridge, back in the City. "Because you are strong and selfless, Yusei! The dragon knew you would not run from a challenge, or from the darkness that is coming. And this darkness is dangerous, it will take on many forms. Maybe a stranger, or a friend. But you will know, for they will have the Mark of the Shadows. Just as you were chosen to protect the Light, they choose to protect the Darkness." Says Goodwin. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Yusei is staring at Kalin. "They will stop at nothing to stop you, Yusei!" Goodwin says, in voice-over.

Crow rides forward and brakes sideways. "Oh, man. What is that thing? I gotta get a better look at it." Says Crow. He turns and rides to the top of a pile of trash, shooting up into the air at the edge, landing and zooming to the edge overlooking the duel. Crow can now see the picture formed by the huge outline. "Huh? Hah! I may have a better look at it now, but I still have no idea what that giant glowing neon thing is! Okay, this is sorta freaky..." Crow says.

Meanwhile. Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin are running down the street in the Satellite somewhere. Rally points to the Sign reflected against the clouds. "Huh?!" Asks Rally, pointing towards it. "Wow! What is that?!" Tank asks. "Does anybody else think this is bad?" Asks Nervin.

Across the sea on a posh waterfront somewhere in New Domino City, date night is interrupted as everyone stares, shocked, at the distant light and the mark reflected on the clouds. "What's that thing over the Satellite?" "I dunno."

Goodwin, too, can see the Sign, on a TV monitor. _"The future's in your hands, Yusei!"_ Goodwin thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, Jack's helicopter soars toward the glowing area. Jack is standing in the doorway, hair and jacket whipping all over the place. _"That vision. Huh! It can't be..."_ Jack thinks to himself. The helicopter, now almost directly over the glowing sign, is nosing upward. "Interesting. I wonder if this has anything to do with the news reports earlier about the Nazca Lines in Peru. Remember that, Jack? They, like, started glowing and then..." Carly says.

Flashback. The news report showed footage of the Mark of the Spider vanishing from the earth, as though glowing water seeping into the ground. "...Disappeared or something." Says Carly, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Pilot, take us down lower!" Jack says. "Uh, okay." They swoop in closer and as they do, fly over Crow and his runner.

 _"Jack?!"_ Crow thinks to himself.

 _"Crow!"_ Jack thinks to himself. He is looking back, in bewilderment, then goes back to looking forward, in bewilderment, as they approach the duel. "Who's that down there with Yusei?" Asks Jack. He turns his head back inside. "Why're we stopping here?! Go lower!" Jack says. "There's some kinda weird energy field down there. My instruments are going haywire!" "Energy field?! What's causing it?" Asks Minako. "I said take us lower!" Jack says. "Jack, uh, that's probably not safe." Says Carly. "Who d'you work for?! Lower!" Jack says. "Jack, he can't go any lower." Says Skylara, grabbing a hold of his arm. The pilot caves and dips down, the helicopter begins to shake, violently. "I'm losing control! I can't hold her steady!" Minako closes her eyes, terrified. Carly is thrown forward and grabs the back of the pilot seat in front of herself to stay steady. Skylara is still holding onto Jack's arm, a little bit more tightly than before, steadying herself. "Brace yourselves!" The Security helicopter is swooping down toward the ground, all but out of control. "Come on! Pull up! Pull up! There ya go..." At the last moment the helicopter steadies, they're now hovering about ten feet above Yusei and Kalin.

"Jack? What's he doin' here?" Yusei asks.

Kalin looks up and smiles.

Jack can't believe his eyes. "Ugh! Is-that who I think it is?!" Asks Jack. "I've gotta take us back up. It's too dangerous at this level." Jack keeps staring down at them, as the helicopter retreats upward.

"Was that Jack Atlas? Hahahahahahahahaha! This-is-great! With Jack and Crow here we're all back together again!" Kalin says.

"Huh?!" Asks Crow.

"It's good to see you Yusei." Kalin says.

Showdown.

"Kalin, what happened to you?" Asks Yusei.

"You surprised? I bet you never thought you'd see me again! And to think, we used to be so close. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Well, in case you were wondering after all these years Yusei. No, I haven't forgiven you for betraying our friendship." Kalin says.

Yusei is somewhat alarmed. "Kalin, you betrayed us when you took things too far!" Says Yusei.

"I didn't take things far enough! Because of you, and your weakness!" Kalin says.

Jack and Crow are thunderstruck.

"But I had no choice." Says Yusei, resolute, but his voice betrays regret.

Up in the helicopter. "Jack, what's going on? It seems like you know that guy down there with Yusei. Who is he?" Carly asks. "His name's Kalin. He's from the Satellite. We used to all duel together. He was one of our closest friends." Says Jack. "That guy was your friend?!" Carly asks. Minako gasps. Skylara isn't really affected by this at all, since she never liked Kalin, especially after what he did to her.

 _"Kalin, what happened to the days when it was the four of us against the world?"_ Crow thinks to himself.

Flashback. A huge gust of wind rampages through the room and then Crow, only marked with the M on his forehead back then, falls to his knees, his lifepoints sinking to zero. Crow just lost a duel. Crow's wearing a brown vest, much like the one he wears now, but slightly different, with white lining visible at the edges. Crow appears to be thirteen at this time.

Cornering Crow against a wall of this abandoned warehouse are three toughs, in matching indigo capes, with pentagram brooches. The biggest one is squat, wide and fat, with teal hair, a red shirt and Satellite special cheek dye down his right cheek. The second is tall and muscular, has a goatee and long brown hair, a slate-blue shirt, a tattoo on his left shoulder and some tracking dye in a slit across his right eye. The third is more smallish, with brown hair, a Satellite cheek marker similar to his buddy's and an orange shirt. "Heheheheheh. So didja really think you could defeat us all by yaself, Crow? Heheheh!" He kicks Crow. "Heh! Well you were wrong!" Crow looks up at him, one eye closed, shaking all over. "Not cool!" Says Crow. "Take a message to your friends. The Fleet District belongs to the Magicians, and that is not gonna change anytime soon." "And let 'em know this is what happens to duelists who challenge us!" He kicks Crow again and his duel disk goes flying across the concrete, broken open. The three Magicians laugh. Crow grasps his left arm. "Ough! Was that necessary?" Crow asks. "Just be glad we don't take your deck, loser!"

A fourth Magician shows up, staying unnoticed in the shadows. He chuckles, evilly.

One of the others turn, noticing his presence.

The newcomer nods at him and his grin widens.

Crow is starting to get scared. "Come on, guys, let's talk this out. I'm sorry I came to your turf and challenged your authority." Says Crow. He starts to grin, he was just faking it. "Heheh. And if ya believe that, I got a high-rise penthouse in Domino City I'd like to sell ya!" Crow says. One of them grabs him by the shirt, lifts him up and slams him against the wall, face-to-face. "Ya like magic, Crow? 'Cause we're about to make you disappear for good! No one's gonna save you. No one even knows where you are, this hideout is secret." Crow opens an eye and grins. "Oh, really." Says Crow. "Huh?" The Magicians all ask.

They start to hear beeping. One of them looks over at Crow's smashed duel disk, inside which a red light is flickering and beeping, urgently. The lifepoint counter is completely torn off by the fall, revealing a little piece of machinery with a blinking red light that is probably not found inside any average duel disk.

"What is that?" "Heh? Answer him, what is that? Some kinda detonation device or somethin'?" Crow is pretty smug and the Magicians are getting scared, despite the fact that one of them is still holding him up by the front of his shirt. "Hahahahaha. It's a transmitter." Says Crow. "What's it transmitting, buddy?" "It's transmitting our location!" "Whaddaya guys think? We should scram, right?" "Heheheheheheheh." Crow laughs.

Suddenly, the wall to their left, Crow's right, explodes, pelting them with debris.

Two of them run for cover.

The one lets go of Crow and runs after them.

"Oh no!" The fourth Magician looks dismayed and affronted at the intrusion. "They're here. The Enforcers!"

In the midst of the clearing dust, three menacing silhouettes can be seen in the doorway they just blew through the wall.

The fourth Magician's eyes bug.

In the moment of stunned silence before chaos breaks loose, one of the Magicians shout… "Cut the power!"

The three Enforcers leap into action, quicker than the eye can see, they're out of the doorway and into the warehouse in three different directions.

One runs over and yanks down the lever. The fluorescents on the ceiling shut off, leaving everyone in darkness.

One is then making his retreat when he's headed off by a swift shadow, who dashes over the crates above, cloak streaming behind him and jumps down in front of him. One can only see his duel disk, the rest of him remains in shadow. "Aa-aah!"

"You're not leaving, are you?" He activates his duel disk. "The fun's just about to start."

"Rrrrrgh..."

"Hm!" He pulls out a chain, swings it in his right hand, expertly, and lets it fly, it attaches to his duel disk, the one in shadow hooks it into his own. It now connects the two duelists at their duel disks and he can't escape. "The loser's duel disk is destroyed, and until we have a winner, no one's going anywhere."

"Who are you?"

Outside the window, clouds pull back to reveal the moon. In its light, Yusei's face comes into view.

"Ah... Yusei...!"

Elsewhere in the warehouse, another shadow, this one very tall, flings a folded duel disk through the air. "Crow!"

Crow catches it. "Got it! Hahaha!" Crow says.

One of them is cowering somewhere behind him, as he pops his duel disk into place on his arm, he runs for cover. He stops short when a metal cuff fastens around his duel disk just like the other one.

He looks back to see Crow is at the other end of his chain, fastening it to his own duel disk and activating it. "And now I got you, too!" Says Crow, cheekily. He activates his duel disk.

The one with the tattoo is running for the back of the warehouse.

"Stop!"

"Ugh!"

Jack steps into the moonlight, under his menacing black cloak, he's wearing a vest, like Crow's, over his usual black shirt. Jack appears to be fifteen at this time. Jack's powerful presence has stopped him in his tracks. "I can't let you leave without thanking you, for taking care of my friend. We were worried about him. So please…" Jack says, in deadpan sarcasm. He pulls a chain out of his pocket, twirling it. "…allow me to express my heartfelt gratitude!" Says Jack.

The chain attaches to his duel disk, it pulls him off of his feet and sends him flying towards him.

Yusei, ever somber, has thrown off his cloak, revealing that he, too, wears a sleeveless brown blazer, with fluffy lining visible at the shoulders. Yusei appears to be fourteen at this time.

Crow is grinning.

And Jack is superior.

"Let's duel!" Yusei, Jack and Crow all say.

"It's my move! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Says Yusei.

"Let's dance! Allow me to introduce you to Blackwing-Bora the Spear!" Crow says.

"It's my turn! And I summon Mad Archfiend!" Says Jack.

These are the golden days for these three friends.

The fourth Magician, until now unnoticed, stands suddenly and his chair falls over. He's already starting to sweat, this is not good.

But it's about to get worse as a fourth shadow approaches him. "What's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"You feeling left out?"

"Who, who are you?"

Kalin steps into the moonlight, he's normal, light tan eyes glittering, with excitement. Kalin wears a headband or bandanna around his ghostly bleach-blonde hair and bears no tracking dye. Kalin's appears to be eighteen at this time. "I'm the guy who's gonna bring you down. You and your fake-magician friends have been making life miserable for people in the Fleet District. That's gonna end here and now!" Kalin says. He has thrown away his cloak, revealing a brown vest like Yusei's, Jack's and Crow's, with a red T-shirt.

Fourth stands braced and ready.

"Your hocus-pocus days of controlling the Fleet District are over!" Says Kalin. He 'lassos' his opponent, swiftly, and activates his duel disk, the chain is already connected on his end.

Fourth's eyes bug out, with fear and anger. "You're gonna regret this!" Fourth activates his duel disk.

Kalin isn't scared. "Riiight." Kalin says.

Yusei is in the process of finishing off his Magician already. "Junk Warrior, attack with Scrap Fist!" Says Yusei.

Electricity crackles through the air. Yusei's opponent is still wincing, horribly, as his lifepoints sink to zero.

"Now to finish you off! Blackwing Armor Master, attack!" Crow says.

"Yeee-ee-ee!" Crow's opponent's lifepoints also drop to zero.

"Exploder Dragonwing's got some hurt he'd like to give you!" Says Jack.

And, his opponent loses, too.

Their opponents look at their violently sparking duel disks, in surprise and shock, one after the other, they emit a small explosion and are still.

"Rrrgh, Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack!"

Kalin has the monster Archfiend General on the field and is activating his only face down. "It won't do much good against my 'Hate Buster' trap card!" Kalin says. His monster leaps into the air and fires a crescent of light at Warlock, which is neatly destroyed.

Fourth is flung backward to the ground and his lifepoints sink to zero.

"And, presto! This duel's over!" Says Kalin.

Fourth's duel disk also sparks and explodes.

"Now why don't you make like a rabbit and disappear!" Kalin says.

"Kalin." Says Yusei.

"Hm?" Kalin asks. He turns and his friends are joining him from their different corners of the warehouse. "Nice job, Crow. Sorry you had to be the bait." Says Kalin. "Next time don't delay the surprise entrance so much." Crow says. "You got it!" Says Kalin. They raise their fists, four-way fist-bump. Kalin opens a map on a flat surface. "That gang was the last of 'em." Kalin says. He marks in an area with a marker. "Done! The Fleet District is officially safe, thanks to the Enforcers!" Says Kalin. He smiles, serenely, these are the golden days, fighting alongside his friends. The flashback ends.

Fade back to Kalin of the present, as he laughs.

Yusei is not so amused. "Something funny?" Yusei asks.

"We had fun, way back in the day, didn't we? Didn't we, Crow? And Jack? Didn't we have a blast!" Says Kalin.

Crow and Jack are stunned.

"But now that's all gonna end!" Kalin says.

In the helicopter. "So, uh, I'm guessing you aren't exactly friends anymore. What happened?" Asks Carly.

Flashback of a partially-destroyed house on a hilltop, overlooking the sea. "When I was growing up, Satellite was a rough place. Rougher than it is now. Every district was overrun by duel gangs. In order to survive, you found friends. You stuck together, and you laid low. I had Yusei, and Crow, and Kalin." Jack says, in voice-over. It's an idyllic scene from an afternoon in the Satellite during the Enforcer days.

Jack is in his brown vest, staring out at the City across the ocean through a destroyed wall. Jack then turns back inside and looks around.

Yusei is sitting at a table nearby, bent over a cracked-open duel disk with a tool that might be connected to the laptop on the table. Yusei taps a button on the tool with a fingertip a few times, causing sparks to pulse from it into the duel disk with a faint crackling noise, then looks at the laptop screen.

Jack turns back to stare out at the sea again. "They were my friends, we hung out together. We looked out for each other, and for everybody else in our district." Says Jack, in voice-over.

On the floor nearby, Crow is playing regular cards with a bunch of younger kids, he laughs and shows them a winning strait, triumphantly.

At the sound of footsteps on the stairs, Yusei looks up from his duel disk, Crow looks up from his cards and Jack turns around. All three look wary. "Huh?" Crow asks. "And then one day, Kalin decided he was done laying low. He decided it was time to fight back." Says Jack, in voice-over.

Crow, Yusei and Jack walk over and gather around Kalin, somber and serious. "The Bishops are having a get-together in Checker Square. Time to let them know they can't have the Court District anymore!" Kalin says. "At first our only goal was to make our district a safe place to live. But then Kalin got ambitious. He decided we needed to rid the Satellite of all the duel gangs." Says Jack, in voice-over.

As he speaks, gatherings of a couple rival Satellite gangs. The first group is four guys in cozy brown jackets, with fleecy hoods and sleeves, all of them bear some pretty exciting tracking dye.

The second group is identified probably by the red bandannas that two wear tied around forearms and a third wears on his head. All four of these guys are also marked.

Kalin slams down the map from earlier on a flat surface in their hideout. "You guys ready to go take down the Ambulators?" Kalin asks. Yusei nods. "Hm." Says Yusei. Crow nods. "Yeah!" Crow says. Jack nods. "Hm." Says Jack. "We can dream all we want to, but we're never gettin' out of the Satellite, boys! So we need to make the Satellite the place to be! We need to wipe out these duel gangs, and make the streets safe for everyone!" Kalin says. Even Yusei's smiling, so are Crow and Jack. "Kalin inspired us. He taught us to believe in ourselves. He showed us that we have the power to change our situation. And that we could control our own destinies. I guess you could say he was our leader. At the time, we would've followed him anywhere." Says Jack, in voice-over. "Time for the Enforcers to do some enforcing!" Kalin says. Four-way fist-bump.

Four cloaked shadows appear out of nowhere on a ledge, against a backdrop of foggy buildings. Kalin shrugs his cloak back to free his arms, as he puts on a duel disk. Crow chuckles, menacing in half-shadow on Kalin's right and follows suit. Yusei, in half-shadow on Kalin's left puts on his duel disk. Jack is the fourth and final. "Things were going great. Satellite's districts were starting to become safe. But then, Kalin took things too far." Says Jack, in voice-over. All four activate their duel disks and draw five cards, simultaneously, looming overhead in the darkness and leap down one by one, Yusei then Jack on either end, then Crow and Kalin in the center. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Jack is gazing down at the scene, nostalgically sad.

Crow is grim.

Kalin and Yusei are still facing each other across a broad expanse of land.

"You never should've betrayed me, Yusei." Kalin says.

"You had to be stopped, Kalin." Says Yusei.

"I was trying to make Satellite a better place! Do you really think Sector Security had our best interest in mind?!" Kalin asks.

"Well no, but…" Says Yusei.

"They needed to fall like the duel gangs! Satellite needed to be ours and ours alone! But the past is ancient history! Let's start talking about your future!" Kalin says. He revs up his runner and crossbacks.

Yusei doesn't move.

"I'm going to send you to the netherworld!" Says Kalin. He comes to a stop a ways behind Yusei and turns about. "Come on! Let's duel! Hmph!" Kalin says. He revs up again and races toward Yusei, who still doesn't move.

"Kalin, what happened to you?! How did you become a Dark Signer?!" Asks Yusei.

"Hehehehehehehehahahehah! Are you scared, Yusei?!" Kalin asks.

Yusei closes his eyes for a moment, face unreadable beneath his visor, then opens them. "No." Says Yusei. He toggles the right-hand gas and zooms after Kalin.

"We will, of course, be dueling in the field spell, 'Speed World'!" Kalin says. "Duel mode engaged." Says the computer.

Purple spreads from the two runners, things don't look very different with all the purple fire already present.

'Speed World' pops up on Yusei's screen, he looks slightly surprised, perhaps because usually it doesn't take that long. "Autopilot standing by." The computer says. The screen switches to duel mode, Yusei looks up from it. "Kalin, talk to me! What happened to you?!" Asks Yusei.

"Hahahahahahahahahehehehehehehehehahaha! It's a little late in the game tryin' to play catch-up, Yusei! What's done is done! And there's no going back! The only thing left to do is for me to defeat you!" Kalin says.

"So, what happens to me if I lose this duel? Do I become one of you?" Asks Yusei.

"Not quite. But you will be consumed. You'll be immersed in the shadows of the netherworld." Kalin says.

"That's not going to happen. I'm going to put a stop to you and save the Satellite!" Says Yusei. He's pulling even with Kalin, they now ride side-by-side.

"Let's duel!" Both Kalin and Yusei say. They take off, riding faster.

Up in the helicopter. "Minako, d'you think you can get their play-by-play up on the monitor?" Asks Jack. "Yes. I can do that. Just need to lock into their frequencies." Minako says. The TV screen in the cab of the helicopter now shows Yusei and Kalin's lifepoints and speed counters, just like in the Kaibadome. The holographic screen also shows a live video feed of the duel.

Down below. Crow presses a button near his runner console, tentatively, it clicks on and displays not only lifepoints and speed counters, but also a field grid for each duelist. "Yusei, be careful." Says Crow.

"Let's go!" Yusei says.

"Yes, time to begin this thing! Time for the Enforcers to ride again! Ahuhuhahahahahahahah! My turn! I summon Infernalty Beast!" Says Kalin.

Infernalty Beast is a level-three dark-attribute beast-type monster that has sixteen-hundred attack points and twelve-hundred defense points.

"And now that I've got 'im on the field, I think I'll play one card face down and end my turn! Come, Yusei! I've been looking forward to this duel for a very, very long time! Don't let me down! Gimme everything you've got!" Kalin says.

"You asked for it! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! And during the battle phase of this turn, Speed Warrior's attack points are doubled! Speed Warrior, move in and send that Beast of his to the pound!" Says Yusei.

"Not so fast, Yusei! I play the trap 'Depth Amulet'! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate your monster's attack! Hahahahahahaha, looks like you're still playing the same old cards! I expected more, Yusei!" Kalin says.

"Oh, yeah? And how've you changed up yours, Kalin?" Asks Yusei.

"Huheheheheheh! You'll find out soon enough!" Kalin says.

"Hmph! Well in the meantime, I'll play two face downs and end my turn!" Says Yusei.

"My move then! And from my hand, I'm summoning Infernalty Fiend! And now, Infernalty Beast, take out his Speed Warrior!" Kalin says. It puffs up its disturbingly-inflatable cheeks and breathes fire.

Yusei yells and his lifepoints sink to 3300.

"Hehehehehahahahah! Careful, Yusei! Don't spin out of control!" Says Kalin.

Yusei seems to do just that for a moment until he slams against the fiery edge of the arena and scrapes along it for a little while.

"The powers of the dark shadows really suit me! Duels are much more exciting when I can dish out real pain!" Kalin says.

Yusei gets his bike back under control and drives back into the center, resolutely, that was not fun. "Hmph!" Says Yusei.

"In fact I like it so much, I think I'll dish out some more! Infernalty Fiend, attack Yusei directly!" Kalin says. His fiend creates a big glowing seal directly above Yusei.

"Huh?!" Asks Yusei.

"Yusei!" Both Jack and Skylara say.

"Hang on, pal!" Says Crow.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

A huge, fiery clawed hand descends from the seal, grasping for Yusei. Yusei stares up at it, bracing himself for what it might do.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Hey Yusei, here's a helping hand! Too bad the only one it's going to help is me! Now, prepare to be absorbed into the netherworld!" Kalin says. He races ahead.

As the giant hand reaches for Yusei.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Dark Signs: Part 3_

Kalin's fiend is bearing down on Yusei with a big glowing claw from the heavens.

"Yusei! The power of my Infernalty Fiend is going to send you to the netherworld forever!" Kalin says. His lifepoints stand at 4000.

Yusei's at 3300.

"Yusei!" Says Jack.

A camera shot of the big glowing claw appears on Crow's runner screen, giving him a closer look. "Watch out, pal!" Crow says.

"The power of your monster is no match for the ability of my 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow'! 'Cause when this trap is played, it cancels out your attack." Says Yusei. 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' blocks the attack.

"Huh." Kalin says.

"And then once it repels your attack, I get to place it back in my hand." Says Yusei.

Jack and Skylara are watching the holographic screen in the helicopter. _"Good move, Yusei. But you're gonna have to be great to beat Kalin."_ Jack thinks to himself.

 _"Now that was a close one. And I know it's gonna get even closer, 'cause Kalin was never one to pull any punches."_ Crow thinks to himself. He looks up from his screen and out toward the duel.

Kalin and Yusei race onward.

"Yusei, try to keep up with me, wilya?" Kalin asks. He glances over his shoulder.

Yusei is gaining on him.

"Hmph! And please, play something new for a change, okay? I like surprises, and I hope you do, too, because this face down isn't just some old trap we've been using since grade school, like that Scarecrow of yours! I upped my game, have you?" Asks Kalin.

"Don't need to. My deck has never let me down." Yusei says.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Says Kalin.

 _"I sure hope he's wrong."_ Yusei thinks to himself. "It's my turn!" Yusei says. _"And boy, was he wrong!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. "You know, I like to do things the old-fashioned way, Kalin! So I think I'll play a favorite of mine, Junk Synchron! And with him out, I get to re-summon a monster from my graveyard and add him to the field. So I'm gonna summon out another oldie-but-goodie, say hello to my Speed Warrior! And while we're playing 'Yusei's Greatest Hits', why don't we hit up a classic! I tune Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior in order to synchro-summon, Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

"Not bad, but way too predictable!" Says Kalin.

"Well how's this for predictable! I activate my trap 'Shard of Hope'! Now if you take damage, I get to draw a card… and if it's a trap, I get to activate it! And with your monsters in attack mode, it looks like that damage is gonna come sooner rather than later!" Yusei says.

"Heh. Don't be so sure, Yusei! I still have my trap in play!" Says Kalin.

 _"Kalin's right. He can still trigger the effect of his_ _'_ _Depth Amulet_ _'_ _. All he has to do is throw away a card from his hand, and my attack is canceled, leaving me out of moves! But I've dueled next to Kalin long enough to know the only thing he hates worse than a losing hand, is an empty one."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Kalin's hand contains two cards. Kalin smirks over his shoulder, as though aware of Yusei's thoughts.

 _"There's no way he's gonna risk his hand just to stop my attack,_ _u_ _nless that's his plan!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. "Time to see what he's up to! Junk Warrior, attack!" Yusei says.

Kalin looks up and reaches for his hand, slowly.

Yusei gasps.

"When I said that I upped my game, I wasn't just talking about the cards in my deck, Yusei! I got a whole new strategy! 'Depth Amulet' cancels your attack!" Says Kalin. Junk Warrior bounces off, he laughs.

"Guess Kalin's got some new tricks up his sleeve!" Yusei says.

"Well this next move, might just make you disappear!" Says Kalin.

"Oh, great, what now?" Yusei asks.

"Hmm! Something new!" Says Kalin. He draws. "I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon a whole new kind of creature! After all, one good tuner deserves another! I advance-summon, Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!" Kalin says.

"But with a dark tuner on your field." Says Yusei.

"You guessed it! I can summon another monster directly from my hand. And this one won't be some ancient relic I used back in high school!" Kalin says.

"What is it?!" Asks Yusei.

"He goes by the name Infernalty Dwarf! He may be tiny, but as the saying goes, big things come in small packages! And it's never been more true than now, 'cause I'm tuning 'im with my Nightmare Hand in order to perform a dark synchro-summon!" Kalin says. Nightmare Hand spreads its arms and purple darkness spreads from it as it reduces to glowing contours. Several stars emerge from it, the Dwarf recoils, in fear, and is then engulfed in the shadows. The stars surround the poor Dwarf and embed themselves in his chest. He is reduced to outlines, eyes wide and pained. A few of the stars disappear and the Dwarf starts glowing. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light!" Says Kalin. The dwarf dissolves into several dark stars, blue lightning sparking between them. "Let's see your Sign save you now! Hehehahahaha!" Kalin says.

"Whatever he's summoning, I got a feeling I'm not gonna like it." Says Yusei.

The design still burns on the landscape of the Satellite.

"You're no match for the power of my dark deck, Yusei! Now, prepare to meet the shadows of the netherworld! I summon, Hundred Eyes Dragon!" Kalin says. It has eyes all over its body, including one massive one in the center of his chest. Hundred Eyes Dragon has 3000 attack points, 2500 defense points, is a level 8 monster and is a dark type monster.

When Hundred Eyes Dragon is face-up on the field, it can gain the special abilities of all the dark-attribute monsters in your graveyard.

"Three thousand attack points? This isn't good. In fact that monster's more powerful than anything I have in my deck! How'm I gonna stop this thing?!" Asks Yusei.

In the helicopter. Carly points at the screen, tentatively. "Uhh, Jack? What is that?" Carly asks. "Bad news for us." Says Jack.

"Where'd he get that from? Kalin never had that in his deck. And after all the duels I've been a part of, neither has anyone else." Crow says.

"Heh. If you think he looks tough now, just wait 'til you see him in battle! Hundred Eyes Dragon, attack!" Says Kalin.

"Yusei!" Crow says.

"I play my trap card, 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow'!" Says Yusei.

"That's the move I was expecting you to defend with! Hahahm! I guess old habits are hard to break! Perhaps my dragon's special abilities will help you turn over a new leaf!" Kalin says.

"Abilities?!" Asks Yusei.

"That's right, my dragon can now activate the ability of any monster in my grave. And I think we'll start with, Infernalty Beast! Due to the ability of my Beast, or should I say Dragon, if I have zero cards in my hand, which I do, you can't activate any spells or traps!" Kalin says.

"Oh! He wanted to get rid of his cards!" Says Yusei. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow disappears.

"Now then! Let's try that attack again, shall we! Go Infinity Sight Stream!" Kalin says.

Junk Warrior is engulfed in the blast and there's still plenty left for Yusei. When the blast clears, Yusei's runner is doing crazy near-horizontal donuts backward. Yusei's lifepoints now stand at 2600.

"Hehehahahahaha! Hey Yusei, is that some kind of new dance craze?! Now hang on tight!" Says Kalin.

Yusei keeps donuting into the wall, wheelies and regains his direction, for a moment, purple fire spills from his wheels.

"I wanna make sure that you stick around for this! After all, I've been dreaming of this day for years, Yusei, and now I get to deal you a little justice, you backstabbing traitor!" Kalin says.

"But, Kalin." Says Yusei.

Kalin pauses, then looks away. "But nothing, Yusei." Kalin says.

"If that's the way it's gonna be, I draw! I summon Rockstone Warrior to the field in defense mode!" Says Yusei. Rockstone Warrior has 1800 attack points, 1600 defense points, is a level 4 monster and is an earth type monster.

"Please! You're just delaying the inevitable!" Kalin says.

"Tell it to my face down! You're up!" Says Yusei.

"Well, not that it matters, but now you can attack me next round since my 'Depth Amulet' is all out of power! Or you can just keep sitting there while I kick your tailpipe all over the Satellite!" Kalin says.

 _"Kalin's right. Even my Stardust Dragon can't take on that hundred eyes thing. I've never seen him duel like this!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Kalin glances back, again aware of his scrutiny. _"How did he lose sight of our goal?"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Flashback. Yusei remembers the brash, confident leader of the Enforcers as he faced off against his counterpart in the Magicians gang, Archfiend General against Dark Eradicator Warlock. _"I've got to find out what made the duelist who used to be my best friend decide to change his path!"_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Kalin, please tell me why you turned on all of us!" Says Yusei.

"Huh! I needed to free the Kalin you held back!"

"That's a lie. I only tried to help my friend, because, you changed." Yusei says.

"Pfft. You changed first." Says Kalin. He turns away.

Flashback. Kalin's head changes to that of the Enforcer Kalin, with the knot of his bandanna in back. "We could've controlled the whole city. It was just the four of us back then. Jack, you, me, and Crow. We were going to use our decks to clean up the Satellite. Or don't you remember?!" Kalin asks, in voice-over. In the flashback, Kalin is standing in the street somewhere in the Satellite. Jack is on his left, Yusei and Crow on his right. "Okay, Enforcers, let's do this! Ha!" Says Kalin. He starts running down the street and the other three follow, they're ready for action.

As Kalin keeps speaking, the four Enforcers tackle several different gangs. The first one all wear baseball uniforms and Yusei's opponent is still wearing his catcher pads, looks like they're battling it out on a baseball field or vacant lot somewhere. "We took on every duel gang in the City, locking them into duels with..." Kalin says, in voice-over.

The second one all wear martial-arts-gi-like robes of rust-red, with white jackets over them, they face the four across a beautiful forest glade. "...grappling hooks so they couldn't get away. Crime was down." Says Kalin, in voice-over.

The third group is less uniform, the Enforcers' grappling chains crisscross the warehouse, in which they battle these guys. "People felt safe. The Satellite was a place you could call home!" Kalin says, in voice-over.

In the flashback, Kalin keeps taunting their opponents, each time with a different monster at his back… "Alright, now who else wants some! D'you have any idea who we are?! No one can beat the Enforcers!" Says Kalin. "Every day was a different battle, a different duel." Kalin says, in voice-over.

In the flashback, Yusei, Crow and Jack are standing around outside somewhere. They shrug, laugh and smile. "This was a war! A war for our homes, families, and friends, and we were winning!" Says Kalin, in voice-over.

Kalin's map of the Satellite, apparently adapted from an old map of the entire city, with the mainland part faded out, had each district of the Satellite scribbled out or marked with a letter. More and more get scribbled out, as Kalin continues to speak. Finally there remains only one, a large district in the middle marked with a letter M. "One by one, the duel gangs gave up! They couldn't handle the four of us, our decks or our dueling." Kalin says, in voice-over.

The four Enforcers stand on top of a pile of trash, triumphantly, hair blowing in the breeze, Satellite's heroes. "One by one, the streets were safe again. One by one, people were learning that the Satellite was our city, and we were going to do what Security couldn't." Says Kalin, in voice-over.

The four stand around the map on the ground, with two single patches of territory left unscribbled. "One by one, they believed. Until there was only two left." Kalin says, in voice-over. Kalin looks down at the map, then back up at his friends. "Southtown and Downtown. They're the two last duel gangs that're out there. Also the toughest. Ready?" Says Kalin. The other three nod. "Then let's get to work!" Kalin says.

It's late in the night and the Enforcers walk into an abandoned building. It looks empty and deserted, but looks can be deceiving. "Hello, anyone home?" Asks Crow.

"Yes, I am here." A female voice replies, most of her is covered in silhouette, but her outfit can sort of be figured out. She's wearing some form of a sailor uniform, but much more advanced. Her uniform consists of a dark blue leotard, with long sleeves. Her choker, sailor scarf and skirt are dark blue, as well. Her chest bow is dark red, with a dark blue star crystal in the middle. On the sides of the crystal are transparent dark red wings. In the middle of both her leotard and skirt is a wide black line. The line starts above her chest and makes its way to the bottom of the skirt. Her back bow attached to her skirt is dark purple. Her thigh-length, high-heeled boots are black. Her mid-bicep-length gloves are black, as well. A whip hangs at her hip. Her height appears to be 5'4" and from her appearance, she seems to be the same age as Yusei, fourteen.

"Who might you be?" Jack asks.

"I am the leader of the Outer Sailor Guardians, the Soldier of Darkness and Vengeance, Sailor Galaxy."

"Well then, I guess its time to duel." Says Kalin.

Hidden in the shadows, another girl in a Sailor uniform sneaks up behind Jack. She has a hand mirror in both hands. "Submarine Reflection!" And the power of her hand mirror hits Jack.

Jack turns to face her, seeing the beauty of her as she steps out of the shadows.

She has deep blue eyes and wavy, teal hair, that falls just past her shoulders. Her outfit isn't as advanced as Sailor Galaxy's. Her leotard is white, with short sleeves. Both her chest bow and back bow, that's attached to her skirt, is navy blue. Her tiara is gold and she wears white earring studs, with some kind of planetary object surrounded by a ring dangling from them. Her tiara gemstone, sailor scarf, choker, skirt and laced up, loose heeled shoes are all sea green. Unlike Sailor Galaxy, her white gloves only extend to her wrist, but the wrist fittings are sea green, as well. In the middle of her choker is a sea green gem, with golden accents attached to it. Her height appears to be the same as Sailor Galaxy's, 5'4", and she appears to be the same age as her and Yusei, fourteen.

"Well, well. Who are you, little sea beauty?" Jack asks.

"I am the Soldier of Ocean and Embrace, I am Sailor Neptune."

"Embrace, huh? Well, why don't you show me some of that embrace." Says Jack.

Meanwhile, Kalin's got his own problems to worry about. Because behind Kalin, someone else is hidden in shadow. She also has a Sailor uniform, similar to Sailor Neptune's. She holds a sword in both hands. "Space Sword… Blaster…!" The attack hits Kalin, directly.

Kalin turns to face her, as she walks out of the shadows.

She has short, pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her height appears to be 5'9' and she appears to be the same age as Sailor Galaxy, Sailor Neptune and Yusei, fourteen. Her leotard is white, with short sleeves. Her chest bow is yellow. On both earlobes, she wears golden hoops. Her tiara is gold, as well. Her tiara gemstone, choker, sailor scarf, skirt, back bow, attached to her skirt, and mid-shin-length, high-heeled boots are all navy blue. And like Sailor Neptune, her white gloves only extend to wrist-length, but her wrist fittings are navy blue, as well.

"Well then, who might you be?" Kalin asks.

"I am the Soldier of Sky and Flight, Sailor Uranus."

"Well, that sure shows with you." Says Kalin.

Meanwhile, Yusei's got problems of his own, too. Another Sailor suited girl, is hidden in shadow, sneaking up behind Yusei, with her staff in hand. "Pluto Dead Scream!" The attack hits Yusei from behind.

He falls forward and then turns his body over to his side, seeing her now out of the shadows.

Her height appears to be 5'10' and her age appears to be seventeen. She has long, knee-length, dark green hair, with some tied into a bun, while the rest hangs down, freely, and maroon eyes. Her leotard is white, with short sleeves. Her tiara is gold. Her tiaras gemstone and earrings are red. Her earrings are strangely shaped. Both her chest bow and back bow attached to her skirt is garnet red. Her white gloves extend to her elbows. Her elbow fittings, sailor scarf, choker, skirt and knee-high, high heeled boots are all black. Her choker has a red, circled garnet.

"So what do they call you then." Yusei asks.

"I am the Soldier of Spacetime and Change, Sailor Pluto."

"So the attack that you called out had your planet name in it?" Asks Yusei.

"That would be correct." Sailor Pluto says.

The guys all rise up, but Crow who was left unattacked, manages to get up to where Sailor Galaxy is standing. Crow runs at Sailor Galaxy, until she uses her own attack. "Galaxy Bloodsucking Paralyzing Kiss!" Says Sailor Galaxy. Her power grabs Crow and throws him into a piece of board.

It hurts Crow, making him wince a bit, but he gets back up.

Sailor Galaxy does her attack again, only this time it grabs Crow from underneath and throws him into a piece of wood that holds up half the place.

The wood breaks, burying Crow underneath.

Sailor Galaxy runs over to the pile of wood that had fallen on Crow. Sailor Galaxy keeps moving the pieces until she finds Crow, lying there almost motionless. Crow then stops playing possum and manages to cut Sailor Galaxy in the wrist, with either a piece of glass or a piece of sharp wood. A big hole suddenly forms underneath Crow making him fall through it, until someone catches him before he continues to fall.

Crow looks up, seeing it's Sailor Galaxy that caught him in time. "Who are you?" Crow asks, muttering to himself.

The other three Sailor's fade away and vanish, as if they weren't really there.

"Well, talk about a magic act." Says Jack. "Come on, let's go up and help Crow." Yusei says. "Right." Says Kalin. They begin running in the direction Crow went.

Meanwhile, Crow is starting to slip out of Sailor Galaxy's hold because both of them are wearing gloves. Sailor Galaxy is able to pull Crow up and he is safe.

Sailor Galaxy starts walking away from him, until Crow manages to grab a hold of her ankle and she glances down at him. "Who are you? Answer me." Crow says. "You already know me, Crow." Says Sailor Galaxy. "What?" Crow asks. Sailor Galaxy then gets her foot out of his grip and continues walking away from him.

Kalin, Yusei and Jack have finally gotten up there. Jack hunches over Crow, Yusei kneels down next to him and Kalin stands over him. "Crow, are you okay?" Asks Yusei. "Yeah, I'm fine." Crow says. Kalin then glares right at Sailor Galaxy and charges at her.

Sailor Galaxy suddenly stops walking, turns to face Kalin and blocks his punch or whatever he was trying to do. Sailor Galaxy's wrist that got cut, starts to bleed and hurt her more. "You almost killed him!" Says Kalin. "In case you didn't notice, I saved him from falling!" Sailor Galaxy says.

"Kalin, stop!" Says Jack. He and Yusei run over to them to try and stop Kalin from doing something that he would regret.

Yusei grabs Kalin around the ribs and pulls him away from Sailor Galaxy.

Jack then grabs Sailor Galaxy around the waist, trying to be respectful towards her being a girl.

Crow runs over to join them, looking into Sailor Galaxy's eyes trying to figure out who exactly she is. Crow then figures it out in an instant.

Kalin suddenly manages to break free of Yusei's grip and starts running towards Sailor Galaxy.

Sailor Galaxy then gets herself out of Jack's hold in order to fight Kalin.

Crow tries to get them to stop, getting halfway between them.

Sailor Galaxy suddenly lets her guard down and Kalin takes that opportunity, grabbing her by the arm, roughly. "Kalin, let go of her!" Crow says. Sailor Galaxy manages to get her arm out of Kalin's grip and pushes him away from her, near a ledge.

Kalin manages to catch his balance, but he is far from done with her and charges at her.

Sailor Galaxy then takes her whip and hits Kalin across the chest.

"You'll pay for doing that!" Says Kalin.

Sailor Galaxy puts her whip back where it originally was. "Kalin, why are you doin' this?" Crow asks.

"She hurt you, Crow!" Says Kalin.

"She also helped me and stopped me from falling." Crow says.

"She would've let you fall." Says Kalin.

"Jack, Yusei, you guys believe me, don't ya?" Crow says.

Jack and Yusei exchange glances. "Of course we do, Crow." Says Yusei.

"Well, it doesn't matter what any of you think! 'Cause I'm finishing this and I'll be ending it!" Kalin says.

"You can surely try, Kalin. However, you shall fail!" Says Sailor Galaxy.

"We'll see about that!" Kalin says.

"You can't beat me, little boy!" Says Sailor Galaxy.

"That's it!" Kalin says. He starts running towards Sailor Galaxy, so she charges at him.

Sailor Galaxy manages to get her arms around Kalin's waist and push him towards the ledge, but he punches her near the waist. Sailor Galaxy then knees Kalin in the side of his head and he almost falls over the ledge. Sailor Galaxy risks herself and they both fall over the ledge, to the ground, hard, but they land away from each other.

Yusei, Jack and Crow can't see them from up there, so they head down to where they are.

Yusei and Crow manage to find Kalin, with very little injuries.

Jack on the other hand, manages to find Sailor Galaxy. Jack is shocked to see that Sailor Galaxy is standing. Sailor Galaxy almost falls, but Jack catches her. "You okay?" Asks Jack. Sailor Galaxy just looks into his purple eyes. "I am fine, just make sure Crow is alright." Sailor Galaxy says. She then pushes herself off of Jack's chest and disappears into the night.

Flashback to the final duel gang. Under a smoggy afternoon sun, the four Enforcers walk into the downtown area down the middle of the street. "This walk down memory lane is quite the trip, Yusei! Now where were we? Oh yes, I remember! The four of us headed into the Downtown Sector, with one more duel gang to take care of, armed with only our decks and each other." Says Kalin, in voice-over.

A gang member wearing red tones, with a rust-red vest-jacket and leather helmet with goggles, peeps from a doorway and ducks out of sight.

Two more on a rooftop do the same.

A third runs across a doorway toward the interior of the building.

Yusei stops walking, scenting trouble. Crow and Jack are only a step behind without having to look, all three eye the surroundings, warily. Kalin, too, looks, then smiles, grimly. "Hmph. Peekaboo, I see you!" Kalin says.

In response, the reddish-vests show themselves, four on one rooftop, four more from beneath a metal platform, and about twenty more from other hiding places, they're surrounded, outnumbered at least five-to-one.

"Don't look now, guys, but I think they got us surrounded." Says Crow. "Hahahaha! These're the odds I like! After all, where's the fun if there's no challenge to it? Let's duel!" Kalin says. The four activate their duel disks and run in opposite directions.

Red-vests leap from the rooftops, run forward from hiding places and engage them.

"Eenie, meenie, minie, moe..." Says Crow. He has four red-jackets on grappling chains, tangled around his duel disk. "...Catch a duelist by the toe!" Crow says.

Jack joins in, as he runs down the street opposite a red-vest as their monsters zoom along above them, possibly a low-tech turbo-duel. "And if he hollers, let him go! 'Cause Twin-Sword Marauder's joining the show!" Says Jack.

Twin-Sword Marauder attacks and destroys the opponent's monster, Goblin Attack Force, and the rest of his lifepoints. The red-vest's duel disk sparks and explodes. He stops and winces away from it.

Jack yanks back his grappling chain, twirls it and lassos the next one of the red-vests that's been running behind them. "Gotcha! Hook, line, and sinker!" Jack says.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Kalin wins a duel and his opponent's duel disk explodes. As Kalin pulls his chain back, he pulls the duelist with it and the red-vest comes flying down the stairs duel disk first.

"It appears you fell a little short of your goal!" Says Kalin. He runs up the stairs, which are no longer defended, toward a doorway to the roof.

At the last moment, yet another red-vest blocks his path, running through the doorway.

Kalin throws the other end of his chain, already in his hand after he finished with the other guy and it attaches to the guy's wrist. "Nice catch!" Kalin says.

A sparking, wrecked duel disk. It's one of a few on the wrists of defeated red-vests who kneel on a rooftop and watch Yusei face-off with the red-vests' leader. "Looks like your gang's finished." Says Yusei.

"Well I'm a one-gang-army, pal."

"Then I guess it's time you and me went to war. There's no escaping this battle now! Huh!" Yusei says. He throws his grappling chain and it fastens squarely around the red-vest's duel disk.

"Huh? Huhuhuh. You seriously wanna war?" He grabs the chain and pulls on it. "Well now you've got a tug-a war! Hah! Don't worry if you don't know the rules!" Still pulling on the chain, he runs toward the edge of the building, yanking Yusei after him.

"Hold up!" Says Yusei.

The leader leaps from that rooftop to the next. "You'll get the hang of it!" He lands, turns and grabs the chain again, pulling.

Yusei is now on the edge of the roof, at the railing and being pulled over it.

"Heheheheh! Don't fall!" He yanks on the grappling chain.

Yusei gets pulled over the railing and comes flying across the gap between the rooftops. "Whooo-ooooa!" Yusei says. He grabs the chain, hoping to pull himself across.

The leader of the red-vests chuckles, evilly, and takes off his duel disk.

"Huh?!" Asks Yusei.

"There's no card, for this!" He throws the duel disk over the edge after Yusei, there's nothing left to keep him from falling.

Crow looks up. "Yusei!" Crow says, shouting.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Aaa-aaa-aaaaah!"

"Yusei!" Says Jack, yelling.

"Aa-aaa-aaaaah!"

Suddenly, a whip fastens around Yusei's wrist, he dangles from the first rooftop by an arm.

"Hang on, Yusei!"

Yusei hears a familiar female voice, he knows all too well. Yusei looks up, about four stories up.

Skylara is leaning over the rail, attached to Yusei's wrist by her own strength. Skylara's dressed in the old attire that she used to wear back when she lived in the Satellite, her raven black, wavy hair was only long to her lower back, she has no scars on her at all and she is the same age as Yusei, fourteen at this time.

"Skylara!" Yusei says.

"I got you!" Says Skylara. She strains, trying to pull Yusei up. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Heheheheheheheh. How ironic! To think that she saved you that day, and now all I wanna do is send you to the netherworld by using her against you! I was such a fool! But I'm wiser now! Heh, I play the speed spell, 'Power Baton'! You know all about speed, don't you, Yusei? After all, you were awfully quick to betray me! And with this spell, I can choose a monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard, then my Dragon gets a nice little treat. All of those extra attack points that I just sent to the graveyard are transferred to him. And I choose my Infernalty Destroyer! I think its twenty-three-hundred attack points should definitely do the trick!" Kalin says.

"What?!" Asks Yusei.

"Now it's been a while since I cracked open a math book, but I'm pretty sure that now my Dragon has enough power to send you and your deck to the shadows! Uhahahahahahah!" Kalin says. The Dragon's attack points are now 5300. "Now for your pleasure, the main event! I activate, Hundred Eyes Dragon's special ability! He gets the power of the Dwarf in my graveyard, so all of the battle damage that would normally be absorbed by your monster is dealt to you as damage! Ah! It's just so hard to find good defensive help these days, isn't it! Heheheheh. Prepare to meet the shadows, Yusei! 'Cause this game is over!" Says Kalin.

"Nothing's over 'til I say it is!" Yusei says.

"Ever the optimist!" Says Kalin. He goes into a sideways skid. "Now, Hundred Eyes Dragon, attack!" Kalin says. The Dragon unleashes a gigantic fuchsia fireball, headed straight for Rockstone Warrior. Yusei's monster shatters in the flames.

"Finally, I'll get my revenge for what you did to me that night, Yusei!" Says Kalin.

"Not today! Rockstone's got special abilities himself, and all of your battle damage is canceled!" Yusei says. The fragments of Rockstone Warrior hover around him and his runner, creating a protective barrier, the flames pass around it.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah! I should be thanking you, Yusei! After all, you're here to duel another round! That's another chance for me to toy with you before I send you to the netherworld! I told you that rainy night that I'd get you back. Now look, you're down to your last two cards!" Says Kalin.

Yusei looks down at his last two cards, Hyper Synchron and 'Speed Spell-Final Attack'.

"You couldn't take out a Kuriboh, let alone my Hundred Eyes Dragon! You're finished! Hahahahahahaha! Just like before! Remember? I had your fate in my hands!" Kalin says.

"I remember! That day, Skylara and you saved me. What happened? Tell me, what happened to my best friend?!" Asks Yusei.

Flashback. Skylara keeps hanging onto Yusei, as he dangles off of the side of the building from the whip wrapped around her own wrists and hands. "What happened is I'm not the same sap I was back then!" Kalin says, in voice-over. As Skylara strains to hold Yusei up, the rail begins to give way, bending under her weight.

Both Yusei and Skylara yell, as he falls further and she tries to stay on the roof.

Skylara's now hanging halfway off of the roof, one hand on the broken railing, the other reaching out with the whip and her legs still on the roof. The railing starts to give even further, the metal itself ripping apart. This railing must be made of aluminum or something.

"Skylara! Listen, that rail won't hold us! Just let go, you hafta." Says Yusei.

"No! Yusei, you are my brother! If you fall, then I am falling with you!" Skylara says.

"Thank you" Says Yusei.

That's when the leader had approached Skylara from the side. "You're goin' to join 'im sweetheart." Skylara looks at him from the corner of her eyes. "You can try." Skylara says. Before he can grab her, she throws the whip to the other rooftop and it wraps around the railing. The leader then grabs Skylara by the hair and the throat. He starts bringing Skylara near the edge.

"Stop it, leave her out of this!" Says Yusei, yelling.

He isn't listening. "You shouldn't of even came to help 'im sweetheart. 'Cause now who's going to save you?"

"Let 'er go."

He turns and it's Jack. "You really think I'm goin' to listen to you?" He then pulls Skylara's hair, hard.

"I mean it! Let 'er go now or you'll regret it!" Jack says, furiously.

"Is that a threat?!"

Kalin finally gets to Yusei and starts to help pull him up.

"Kalin!" Says Yusei.

"Save it!" Kalin says. It's really an effort at this point to keep hanging onto Yusei. "Ga-aa-aaah!" The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "You were right, someone should've let you fall! And now I'm gonna make up for it! So I activate another of my Dragon's special abilities! Now he gets Destroyer's power! And trust me when I say that the damage you'll take from this attack is nothing compared to the damage I've been carrying around all these years because of you!" Says Kalin. The dragon shoots a huge purple fireball at Yusei, as the purple light obscures visuals of Yusei. "Uuuaaaaaaaaah!"

The flashback continues. "Igh, you need to go on a diet, Yusei. You've been eating too many-eggwiches!" Kalin says. With that, he grabs Yusei's hand and pulls him up the rest of the way.

By now, Crow has joined them on the rooftop and is pulling the whip back up along with Yusei. For a moment, Yusei and Kalin just sit on the roof, breathing heavily. "...Thanks, man. I owe ya." Says Yusei. Kalin laughs through catching his breath and gives a shaky thumbs-up. Crow turns to see that the leader of the Downtown gang has been knocked out this whole time, right where they left him. "And that's the last of them." Jack says.

Four-way fist-bump. "Together forever!" Says all four of them. Kalin colors in the M spot on the map. Jack has Skylara cradled in his arms, she seems to have just gone motionless. "Guys, that's it. We did it!" Crow says. "Crow's right! We're the top duelists in the Satellite!" Says Kalin. "There's no one left!" Crow says. "Yup." Says Yusei. "Guess we fight ourselves now!" Jack says. All four laugh, long and loud. "That'll be the day!" Says Yusei. "I got Yusei first!" Jack says. "In your dreams, Jack!" Says Yusei. "Then it looks like we gotta find ourselves a new enemy!" Kalin says. He tosses the fully blacked-out map into the sky and it gets blown away by the breeze. The four keep on laughing. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "And when I did, you turned your back on me!" Says Kalin.

The huge purple fireball is fast approaching Yusei. "Aaaaaah!" The blast hits, leaving Yusei with 1800 lifepoints. "Ugh-uwaaaah-aaaagh!" Yusei's wheels leave the ground and he flies into the wall itself like a feather in a storm. "Waaah-aaah!"

Kalin looks behind, shouting to Yusei even as he disappears from view, flying into the fire. "I could have given you everything! But you were too scared!" Kalin says, shouting.

Up on his vantage point, Crow sees Yusei fly away. "Yusei! Come on! You can make it! Keep riding!" Says Crow.

"Yusei!" Both Jack and Skylara say.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Yusei is riding through a world of blinding violet fire, moaning with pain and then re-emerges, riding on the side of the wall. With a yell of effort, Yusei lifts the front wheel of his runner and lands back on the field, shedding clinging fire off of himself and his runner. Yusei weaves a bit after landing and races back after Kalin. "I just wish I knew why you changed!" Says Yusei.

"Don't you get it yet, old friend?!" Kalin asks.

"No!" Says Yusei.

Flashback. A dark, rainy night, the action is practically in black and white. Security cars race by, their lights a harsh contrast in the darkness. Lightning rips up the sky, sharply illuminating the scene. "Then I guess I'll have to spell it out for you! You knew the only way the Satellite could be ours was if we eliminated every threat! We were a team until you convinced Crow and Jack to try and take me down!" Kalin says, in voice-over.

Crow runs through the rain, his eyes wide and his jaw set with panic.

Jack calls through the storm, desperate with fear. "Kalin, stop! Kalin!" Says Jack, calling out.

Somewhere in a dark alley, the scene is only briefly lit with lightning. Kalin is standing over a fallen person wearing a Security uniform. "So I took it upon myself to take on the only enemy that remained, Sector Security. I couldn't let them ruin everything we had accomplished!" Kalin says, in voice-over.

Yusei runs in and next thing he knows, he and Kalin are fighting, wrestling, rolling over and over in the rain. "So I did what I had to do, until you stopped me that night!" Says Kalin, in voice-over. Finally Yusei pinned Kalin, holding both of his arms to the ground. Kalin screamed his fury, a caged animal. "Let go!" Kalin says. Yusei held his ground, grimly, breathing heavily. There they lay, one best friend pinning the other to the ground in the middle of a dark, wet and rainy street, when the Security cars showed up, drowning both of them in light. Kalin screams out his final promise of retribution, as the light from the headlights gets so bright he can no longer be seen. "You let me fall hard and fast, and now I'm here to make good on my promise!" Says Kalin, in voice-over. "Mark my words, you'll pay for this!" Kalin says. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "You were blinded by your dream. And now that I know you duel to destroy, I'm takin' you out!" Says Yusei.

"You're wrong, 'cause your days of dueling are about to end!" Kalin says.

Yusei looks at him, in shock for a moment, then his resolve hardens.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Dark Signs: Part 4_

Late night, in a foggy corner of the Satellite. A gigantic fiery design burns upon the earth, the lone helicopter soars above it.

Inside, Minako and Carly are watching opposite sides of the holographic screen in the air, showing the two runners, while Jack and Skylara are looking out the side door. Jack is no longer even noticing the wing mark burning brightly on his arm. Skylara on the other hand has quite a bit of markings to look over.

Crow is watching from the top of a cliff, either natural or made of trash, when he hears.

"Crow!" Rally says.

Crow turns.

Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin are running toward him up the incline. "Hey!" Says Rally. They join Crow near the edge of the cliff. "What's goin' on? Where's Yusei?" Rally asks. Crow points toward the purple fire. "There." Says Crow.

Kalin races by, in a blur, followed by Hundred Eyes Dragon above and Yusei a short distance behind.

Yusei presses a few buttons on his right-hand control and taps the left-side pedal with his foot.

They race onward.

Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin crowd around Crow's runner screen. "Whoa, he's dueling?" Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin all ask. "He's not just dueling, you guys, he's turbo-dueling!" Says Nervin. "So who's the other guy?" Tank asks. "It's Kalin." Says Crow. "As in 'let's take over Satellite' Kalin?" Tank asks. "I thought they locked him up and threw away the key." Says Nervin. "Looks like they didn't throw it far enough." Blitz says. "Is he the one behind the big glowing thing in the sky?" Asks Rally. "Yup. Remember those Dark Signers Yusei was talkin' about? Apparently Kalin is one of 'em. And he used some sort of dark mojo to trap Yusei in this seal, and force 'im to duel. Only this isn't like other duels, the damage in this duel is real." Crow says. "Huh?!" Asks the other four.

Kalin's lifepoints stand at 4000.

Yusei's at 1800.

"It looks like your precious duel runner is about to give up on you, Yusei!" Kalin says.

Yusei's runner is starting to shake and a small bump in its path throws it off-balance. Yusei fights to keep control, getting it back on the ground and steering away from the wall, sharply. It seems to be going slower, because the rate at which the wheels are turning can't keep up with the momentum Yusei already had, skidding against the ground and kicking up lots of dust, right in his face. Still, Yusei's not about to let it show. "It's fine, Kalin. It's just a little wobbly, is all." Says Yusei. His front wheel is wobbling, shooting up little sparks as metal grates against itself where it isn't supposed to.

"Then I guess it's a perfect fit for your game!" Kalin says.

They race past Crow and the gang, who call out to Yusei. "Yusei!"

"Did you hear that? It sounds to me like you have a couple of loyal friends out there watching the duel. I just hope for your sake that you never have to feel the stinging pain of their betrayal!" Says Kalin.

"Kalin can run the table with this combo of his." Jack says. He looks inside the helicopter toward the holographic screen, which has just split to display two different video feeds. "He made it so that as long as he has no cards in his hand, he can pretty much use any monster in his graveyard and activate their special ability. Yusei needs to do something about that or he's finished!" Says Skylara.

"It's my turn!" Yusei says. _"I've only got one way to throw 'im off his strategy. It's a longshot, but I gotta try something!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. "Okay, Kalin! Since you've got monsters on your field and my field is empty, I'm able to special-summon this next card as a level-four monster! I summon Level Warrior! Next I'll bring out Hyper Synchron to the field in attack mode!" Says Yusei. Hyper Synchron has 1600 attack points, 800 defense points, is a level 4 monster and is a light type monster.

When Hyper Synchron is used to summon a synchro monster, that monster gains eight hundred attack points and cannot be destroyed in battle.

"I'm shaking." Kalin says, sarcastically.

"And now I'll use the power of my Hyper Synchron to tune my Level Warrior so I can summon out your destruction!" Says Yusei. Hyper Synchron unleashes four stars from its chest-plate, which form green rings through which Level Warrior soars, transforming into golden outlines. In a flash of green light. "Stardust Dragon, let's rev it up!" Yusei says. Stardust Dragon has 2500 attack points.

"Busting out your deck's top performer! I was worried you weren't taking me seriously. I guess in a way I should be flattered!" Says Kalin.

"Well this next move'll really make ya feel special! See, when Hyper Synchron is used to summon a synchro monster, the summoned monster then gets a power boost!" Yusei says.

"Thatta boy. I bet even with Hundred Eyes Dragon on the field, Kalin never saw that coming." Says Nervin. "Go get 'em, Yusei!" Rally says. "But Kalin can still activate lots of abilities." Says Crow.

"Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei says.

"Attack all you want, because now my Hundred Eyes Dragon gains the special ability of Infernalty Guardian! And thanks to this power, it can't be destroyed in battle!" Says Kalin.

"That may be, but your lifepoints're still gonna take some damage!" Yusei says.

Kalin's lifepoints decrease to 3700. Kalin groans a bit when it hits, then is laughing again by the time it clears. "Heheheheh. It's good to see you finally hitting back. I know that's not all you've got, Yusei! What's next, huh?!" Asks Kalin.

"Since Stardust Dragon managed to successfully deal battle damage, the 'Shard of Hope' trap card automatically activates, which means I can now draw one card from my deck, and if that card is a trap card, then I can activate it by destroying 'Shard of Hope'!" Yusei says. _"It all comes down to this."_ Yusei thinks to himself. He draws, his card seems to form an arc in the air as it travels. Yusei drew 'Miracle Locus'. "Nice! Here goes everything!" Says Yusei. His strategy clicks together in a shining pathway, 'Shard of Hope', 'Miracle Locus', a face down, Stardust Dragon, Hundred Eyes Dragon and finally 'Synchro Destructor'. "I'm destroying the card 'Shard of Hope', so that I can activate, the power of my 'Miracle Locus' trap! This trap forces you to draw one card, and gives Stardust Dragon a thousand more attack points, and the ability to attack for a second time this turn. So add a card to your hand, Kalin!" Yusei says.

"Hmph. With pleasure!" Says Kalin. As he draws.

Stardust's attack points rise to 4300.

"Okay, there we go! Now that Kalin's got a card in his hand, that combo he built is useless!" Crow says. "And so are the abilities of the monsters in his graveyard!" Says Rally.

"Stardust Dragon, time to inflict another dose of damage! Attack!" Yusei says.

Hundred Eyes Dragon explodes, in midair, showering Kalin with smoke and debris. Kalin's lifepoints fall to 2400 and he drops a speed counter, leaving him with 6. "Uuaaghhh!"

"All right!" Says Rally. "And the Hundred Eyes Dragon goes down! And that means, Kalin's gonna have to figure out a new game plan!" Crow says.

"Thanks for the help Yusei, because now that your monster destroyed my mighty beast, I can select one card in my deck, and then add it to my hand!" Says Kalin. A symbol in glowing blue pulses in the gloom, there's something powerful about the card he just put in his hand.

"It won't matter! 'Cause now, I activate my trap, 'Synchro Destructor'! Now when my dragon destroys your monster in battle, you take damage equal to half that monster's attack points! And then, if the monster I destroyed was a synchro monster, you get hit again for the same amount of damage." Yusei says.

"So Kalin's basically getting served his own dragon's attack points! So that's what, like, three thousand? If this move is successful…" Says Crow. "Yusei wins this thing!" Tank says. "I've never seen a combo so perfectly executed!" Says Nervin. "He's the best! Nothing can stop him now!" Rally says.

"Gah! This can't be, I'm done-for!" Says Kalin. He then grins. "But seriously, folks! I activate the 'Damage Translation' trap! This card halves the harm I take from a card effect." Kalin says. He takes the first blast and it hurts, he's down to 1650. Then the second one, which also hurts. 900 lifepoints left. Kalin slumps over, apparently exhausted, then comes back laughing. "Heheheheh. Impressive string of attacks, Yusei. But look who's still standing!" Says Kalin.

"Y'know, I never liked him." Tank says. "He may've managed to survive that attack, but he's finished. He's got no monsters on his field and Yusei's got Stardust Dragon!" Says Blitz. "And I'd bet a salami sandwich that face down card of Yusei's is 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow'. So if Kalin summons a new monster, Yusei can negate the attack!" Nervin says.

"Yusei's biggest mistake would be thinkin' he's got this one wrapped up." Says Jack. "Huh?" Carly asks. "Jack's right, that card Kalin added to his hand earlier, it has got to be something powerful." Says Skylara. Her arm starts its burning pain again, although she can't figure out why, since that scar has never bothered her before.

The menacing, fiery Sign still burns on the earth of the Satellite _. "If I can hold Kalin off 'til next turn, my speed counter will be eight, and I can activate the 'Final Attack' speed spell, which'll double Stardust Dragon's attack points. Then I'll finish 'im off!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. "I end my tu…" Yusei says.

"Slow down, I'm not done! See my 'Damage Translation's other effect activates during the end phase, and since I take damage from card effects twice, I can summon two ghost tokens to my field!" Says Kalin.

"This can't be good." Yusei says.

Two semi-opaque ghosts swirl like streamers above Kalin, moaning ethereally. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?!" Asks Yusei.

"The irony is delicious! You did all that work to force me to add a card to my hand, did you ever stop to think that the card I might end up adding to my hand would be my most powerful?" Kalin asks.

"What is it?" Asks Yusei.

"Time for the big finale! Come on out, everybody!" Kalin says.

Beyond the haze of the fiery edges of the arena, dozens of figures in drone robes begin to appear around them, waiting silently.

"What is this?! Huh? Kalin, who are they?!" Asks Yusei.

"Ya see that? It-it looks like there's people in the purple mist!" Rally says. "Where'd they come from?" Asks Tank. "Your guess is as good as mine, Tank." Nervin says. "Maybe they're the same people who were taken in by that weird group and went underground." Says Crow. "Huh?" The other four all ask.

"I had a feeling it was you Dark Signers who'd been taking people! What're you gonna do to 'em?!" Asks Yusei.

"It's my turn now. But because of 'Power Baton', I can't draw another card." Kalin says.

Yusei's drawing even with him and is starting to panic. "Answer me, Kalin! What're you doing with these people?!" Asks Yusei.

"Huhuheheheheheh! What do you think, Yusei? I am going to channel their spirits to this card!" Kalin says.

"You're, you're gonna do what?!" Asks Yusei.

"Their combined energy is going to give this card unbelievable power! By releasing the two ghost tokens from my field, I banish the taken to the netherworld as an offering to the Earthbound Immortal, Ccapac Apu!" Kalin says.

In the sky, the two ghosts twine around each other and vanish, replaced by a large object, stone-looking, apparently coiled up on itself, more or less the shape of a land snail shell, with large black veins. On top of that is what looks like a couple of apparatuses like square metal pipes, stacked on top like a hook that hangs the shell in the sky. The figures in robes begin to scream, as one by one they glow purple and turn into streams of energy, these all shoot up toward the thing in the sky, creating quite a light show, reverse fireworks.

"What's happening?!" Asks Yusei.

"Where did all these flashes come from?" Jack asks. Skylara suddenly falls to her knees and hands, wincing in pain. "What's wrong?" Asks Jack. He notices that she's holding at her left arm. "Is your arm bothering you again?" Jack asks. Skylara nods. Jack then kneels down, kneeling down to one knee next to Skylara. "Here, let me look at it." Says Jack. He grasps her arm, gently, and pulls the sleeve down taking half of her coat off, making that half of it hang down, and slips her armband and detached sleeve down. The long scar on Skylara's left arm looks as if it has lava running through it and it looks pretty painful, too.

"Their energy has been assimilated. And now Ccapac Apu will descend upon this world!" Kalin says. His shoulder is starting to bother him, too. Kalin pulls his sleeve up, revealing that he has a deep scar through his right shoulder, seeing it's doing the same as Skylara's. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu has 3000 attack points and is a dark type. Kalin raises the card, as the streams of light shoot into the thing in the sky, the black veins begin to pulse with shadowy purple light. Then the whole thing explodes, creating a column of purple fire from ground to heavens, with dark mist swirling around and ripples spreading across the dark clouds above, rapidly. The whole scene begins to shake, violently. A massive hand bursts from the ground and the Earthbound Immortal rises. Glowing blue stripes form inlaid designs on its black stone exterior and the whole thing glows with blue-white light. It raises a hand, that the helicopter just manages to dodge, barely.

Jack is hanging onto the edges of the doorway, eyes wild, still holding onto Skylara. Carly is in the background, tears of terror exploding from behind the lenses of her glasses. "Incredible!" Says Jack. "Aaaaa-aaa-aaaaih!" Carly screams.

The massive golem towers over the field.

"That is really big." Carly says.

The circle in the center of the giant's face glows and it stands to its full height. Lightning crackles in the sky above it and it has 3000 attack points.

"Hahahahahahahahahah!"

"Okay, how come Goodwin didn't warn me about this guy?" Asks Yusei.

"Hahahahahahaha! Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the netherworld! Ha! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" Kalin says.

"Ogh!" Says Yusei. The giant is reaching one huge knobbly black hand toward him, his runner is rocking back and forth by now. Yusei gives a battle cry and fights back, defiantly. "Stardust Dragon, attack!" Yusei says. Stardust flies at the hand descending on him and passes right through it. "Oh, it didn't do anything! Well at least I got 'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow'!" Says Yusei.

"Come on, Yusei. D'you seriously think a little trap like that can stand up against the power of an Immortal?" Kalin asks.

'Scrap-Iron Scarecrow' activates and is immediately pulled back into its card, it's useless. _"There's nothing I can do! I can't stop this attack!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Kalin races onward.

As the ground around Yusei explodes and the hand looms closer, casting a shadow over him.

"Yusei!" Says Jack.

"Watch out!" Crow, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin all say.

Yusei is heading into a dead end, teeth clenched, braced for impact.

A lone helicopter hovers above a fiery sign in the Satellite.

Yusei is riding toward a massive black hand that blocks out the sky.

"Don't give up, pal!" Says Jack.

"Yusei!" The other five all say.

"Hahahahahaha! It's lights-out!" Says Kalin.

Yusei closes his eyes, bracing himself for the end. Just then, the engine on Yusei's runner explodes. Yusei skids backward, out of control and out of reach of the big hand, as it descends where he was a moment before.

"Hang on, Yusei!" Jack, Skylara, Crow, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin all say.

The giant's hand smashes into the ground and Yusei comes flying in its wake, thrown free of his runner.

Luna's mark soon fades. Luna and Leo have been watching it. "Why'd it stop glowing, what's that mean? Did something bad just happen to Yusei?" Asks Leo. "I'm not sure. But, I think he's been hurt." Luna says.

Akiza's mark soon fades, too. Akiza looks down at it, then out at the City. _"Yusei's in danger."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Goodwin is watching footage of the Earthbound Immortal on the TV in his office, resting his chin on laced fingers. Goodwin looks grumpy. _"Looks as though the Dark Signers are stronger than I thought."_ Goodwin thinks to himself.

Yusei and his runner hit the ground, separately, they both bounce and roll several times each.

Kalin rides up to where Yusei lies on the ground, who's wincing in pain. "In the moment all hope is lost, Yusei's crummy duel runner breaks! Officially ending the duel before the duel can officially end him!" Says Kalin. Yusei can only answer with pained moans. Kalin laughs. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Just look at you, you're so pathetic! You may have managed to survive this little encounter, but I'm afraid you can't fight your fate! You can't stop the Satellite from being obliterated! And how do you plan on saving and protecting your sister when you can't even save yourself." Kalin says. He raises the card. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, come back to me now!" Says Kalin. The Earthbound Immortal raises a hand to the sky and descends into the shadowy flames from which it came. The fiery border around the dueling field fades. "What was it that tournament emcee started calling you? 'Satellite Shooting Star'? More like 'Satellite's falling star'! See ya 'round, Yusei!" Kalin says. He rides away.

Skylara is about to actually jump out of the helicopter, but Jack grabs her by the arm and near her ribs, pulling her back in. "What do you think your doin'?!" Asks Jack. "I have to help him, Jack. He's my brother and he is hurt." Skylara says. "I understand how you feel, but jumping out of here isn't the best way to help 'im." Says Jack. "Jack, please. I only have to stay with him until I know he's alright. I'll be back before you know it." Skylara says. Jack closes his eyes for a moment and as he does, she kisses him on the cheek, making him open his eyes. "Skylara?" Asks Jack, surprised. "Thank you for understanding." Skylara says. She then calls upon the shadows and she's gone.

Skylara suddenly appears next to Yusei and kneels down right beside him.

Yusei's friends are already running toward him. "Yusei!" Says Rally. "Yusei!" Blitz says. "You okay?" Asks Nervin. "Hey, man, you still with us?" Blitz asks. Skylara turns Yusei over onto his back, carefully. "Oh, my gut!" Says Yusei. There's no visible injury, but everyone gasps, in shock and horror. Skylara places her hand near the injury, gently. "Oh, man." Rally says. "Is it bad?" Asks Tank. "Hey, Yusei, can ya hear me?" Rally asks.

"Don't touch 'im!" Says Crow. He races down the side of the nearest pile of garbage on his runner and stops on the other side of Yusei, where Skylara is kneeling beside him. "Skylara!" Crow says, surprised.

"Hello, Crow." Says Skylara.

"Is it really you?" Crow asks.

Skylara nods. "Yes." Says Skylara. "Crow! Skylara!" Rally says.

"Skylara and I'll take 'im to Martha's place." Says Crow.

Skylara then stands up, and walks over to him and his runner. "So I guess Yusei was right, you do have scars now." Crow says. "That a problem for you, Crow?" Asks Skylara. "No, not at all. I dig the new look, by the way." Crow says. He helps Skylara to the back of himself on his runner.

Blitz and Tank each grab one of Yusei's shoulders and lift him onto the back of Crow's runner, placing him over Skylara's lap. "Good idea." Says Nervin. "Is she still in the Knotting District?" Blitz asks. "Yeah. We'll see you there." Says Crow. He rides away.

"I hope he's okay." Rally says.

Up in the helicopter, Jack grabs the pilot's shoulder. "What're you waiting for?! I've gotta catch that creep, put this bird on the ground!" Says Jack. "No, don't. We have to get back to the City right away." Minako says. "What're you talking about?! Are you suggesting that we let Kalin just escape?!" Asks Jack. "I know you're upset, Jack. But right now, without your duel runner with you, there isn't anything that you can do." Minako says. Jack sighs, he's frustrated, but she has a point. The helicopter flies off towards the City.

Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin now stand alone in the wasteland. "We gotta go through Outcast Alley to get to Martha's house, don't we?" Asks Tank. "Then we should move before it gets late and the thugs come out to play." Nervin says. Blitz and Tank nod, smartly, and the three start to set off.

"Wait, hang on, you guys!" Asks Rally.

"Huh?" Blitz, Tank and Nervin all ask. "What is it?" Asks Blitz.

Rally kneels beside Yusei's smashed, fallen runner. "We can't just leave this." Rally says.

"Get real, Rally! We can't push that thing all the way to Martha's, it'll slow us down! Besides, when we get to Ripper Row, a runner like that is gang bait!" Says Nervin.

"And you don't think someone'll steal it if we leave it lying out here? We can't just let that happen! There's a piece of every one of us in this duel runner." Rally says.

"Mmm." Says Nervin. "Eh, the kid's got a point. We all pitched in to help build that thing. Remember?" Tank asks.

Flashback. "We spent weeks spreadin' out and gathering parts we thought could be useful, and we brought everything back to Yusei!" Says Tank, in voice-over. As he speaks, flashback to Tank sifting through a dump, cheerfully, Rally unscrewing a bolt of some kind, quietly, that probably actually belongs where he's taking it from, and the four of them running through the Satellite, happily. Rally and Tank carrying bars, Nervin rolling a wheel and Blitz toting a cardboard box on a shoulder. "And when Yusei revved that engine for the first time, it was a feeling that I'll never forget! It was like we had really accomplished somethin', together!" Tank says, in voice-over. In the flashback, Yusei revs the engine of the red runner, Tank, Rally, Blitz and Nervin cheer, clustering around him and the runner, Rally hugging him and Blitz ruffling his hair. They're standing in the doorway of the subway tunnel hideout. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "We gotta bring it!" Says Tank. "He's right, that runner is a testament to the power of our friendship!" Blitz says. "Uh, what he said!" Says Tank.

"Come on, help me!" Rally says.

Tank and Blitz run over, starting to lift the runner.

"Sheesh! Don't blame me if we get jumped!" Says Nervin.

Later on, the four are pushing the runner, doggedly, through deserted, half-wrecked streets, surrounded by buildings much the same. Rally looks up and notices someone watching from a hollowed-out building and the person walks further inside, with a sinister laugh.

More quiet, unpleasant laughter surrounds the four, it's like swimming among shark fins.

"I could really go for a donut right about now." Tank says. "When could you not go for a donut, Tank?" Asks Blitz. "We've still got a long way to go, don't you start complaining now." Nervin says.

"You four lost or something?" People in raggedy clothes appear out of the buildings on either side, surrounding them. They sport a wide variety of tracking dye, very few are not marked. One of the main ones that speaks is a black guy with no dye, he might be one of their leaders.

"Uh-oh!" Says Nervin.

"Need a ride home?" "Nice runner." "Heheheheh." "Gonna get you."

"Any ideas?" Blitz asks.

"There's a toll for passin' through Outcast Alley, ya know." "That shiny red bike you're totin' oughta take care of it."

Blitz grabs a pointy stick off the ground and brandishes it at the nearest thug. "Just back off, buddy! Why don'tcha crawl back into the sewer ya came from!" Says Blitz. "Just so you boys know, he does not speak for all of us." Nervin says.

The thugs close in.

"Told you bringing the duel runner was a bad idea." Says Nervin. "Okay, look, fellas. Calm down, I mean surely we can work somethin' out, we're all gentlemen here." Blitz says.

"Who you callin' a gentleman?"

"This is not going well." Says Nervin.

"Look, youse. Just fork over the duel runner and we'll le'chyas go."

"You're not gettin' one bolt off this thing!" Tank says.

"Okay, well then what about your decks? You guys have decks, right?"

"Of course we do! But there's no chance you're gettin' em from us!" Says Tank.

"You either give us your decks or the duel runner, or we take both!"

"So whaddaya think we should do?" Blitz asks. "I think we should listen to me next time." Says Nervin. "Our cards aren't as important as Yusei's bike." Rally says. He reaches into his jacket. "So d'you guys know how to play fifty-two pickup?" Asks Rally. Nervin, Tank and Blitz pull out their decks, grimly, and the four toss all of their cards up into the air.

The thugs descend on the fallen cards. "It's a free-for-all!" "This one's mine!" "Outta my way!"

Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin flee the scene. "Run! Run! Run! Run! Run!" All four say.

Some distance away, they're catching their breath. "I think we-got away." Says Rally. "Have I said 'I told you so' yet?" Nervin asks. "Five times." Says Tank, brightly.

Just then, they hear menacing chuckles once again, their way is blocked by thugs. "Ya gotta pay the toll if you wanna pass."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Nervin says. "We don't have any more cards to give 'em!" Says Tank. "No, but we do have clothes." Rally says. The four fling their clothes up in the air and the thugs scramble for them. They flee the scene again, this time in their underwear.

"Ah!" "Gimme that sweater-vest, it's mine!" "Jacket! It's cool!"

Elsewhere in the Satellite. Crow's runner comes to a stop outside a house. Not many people in the Satellite seem to live in houses that stand alone, but Martha's place is an actual house, with what looks like a backyard and no other houses around it. It looks pretty spacious and considering the disrepair of the Satellite, somewhat like a haunted house. Crow jumps off and bangs on the window paned door, urgently.

Skylara gets herself out from under Yusei's body-weight on her lap and jumps off of it, landing on her feet. Skylara looks over Yusei's condition, leaning against Crow's runner.

"Hey, Martha! It's me, Crow! I need your help, hurry, wake up! Come on, Martha, wake up!" He's banging on the door.

"It's the middle of the night, Crow." Says Martha, through the door. She opens the door, holding a candle. Martha's about as tall as Crow, middle-aged, with brown eyes and thick, black, shoulder-length, dreadlocks. Martha wears a dark red dress, with a wide, white collar and a black, clinging top underneath and a white apron. Martha looks only half-awake. Martha sighs. "This better be good." Martha says. Crow points. "No, it's bad. It's real bad." Says Crow. "Huh?" Martha asks. She looks shocked, seeing what Crow's pointing at.

Yusei is slung over the back of Crow's runner, like a sack of flour, still wearing his helmet.

"Is that Yusei?!" Asks Martha. She's wide-awake now and leaves the door wide-open to run to Yusei's side. "What's going on?! What happened?!" Martha asks. She raises the candle to see Yusei better. "He's shivering." Says Martha.

She then brings her attention to a face she hasn't seen in a few years. "Skylara, is that you?" Martha asks. She raises the candle to see Skylara better. "Hello, Martha." Says Skylara. Martha places a hand under her chin, looking into her emerald green eyes, deeply. "Oh, of course it's you. I know those eyes of yours anywhere. It's been three years, but feels so much longer." Martha says. "We can catch up later, but right now Yusei is in need of some serious help." Says Skylara. "Of course." Martha says. She turns back toward the house. "I need hands out here, people! Come help me get Yusei inside!" Says Martha, calling back toward the house. She brings her attention back to Yusei. "You hang in there, Yusei. I'm going to do everything I can to help, just hang in there." Martha says, gently and tendering.

Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin push the runner up a hill, in the middle of the bad part of the Satellite, late at night, barefoot, in their underwear. "I'm about to pass out!" Says Tank. "Maybe we should take a little break." Nervin says. "Good call." Says Blitz. "We can't stop here, you guys, it's not safe! You want Yusei to know that we lost his bike 'cause you guys got tired?! Tank, think about the time when you were going through a jellybean withdrawal, and Yusei ran through the crossroads in the rain just to get you some. He had a cold at the time, but that didn't stop 'im from helping you out!" Rally says. "Well, yeah, but…" Says Tank. "Now that I think about it, there was that time I needed an energy cell for a project and Yusei scored one for me by trading one of his favorite cards." Nervin says. "You're right, little man, Yusei would do anything to help any of us, and he'd never complain about it." Says Blitz. "Let's go! Let's do this for Yusei!" Tank says. "For Yusei!" Says Blitz. "There's only one problem. Look at the road ahead of us." Nervin says. "It's a dead end!" Says all four. "Now what do we do?" Rally asks.

An old man comes out of a nearby building. "Are you in trouble?" "Not again!" Says all four. "We can't pay any more stupid tolls!" Rally says. "I'm afraid if you wanna pass, you'll have to cut through the alley over there." He points, behind them there's an alley. "Oh, uh, thanks." Says Rally. "Here, boys. Let me give you a hand with this thing. Together, now." The five rush down the alley, moving faster with the old man's help. "Well, it's good to know there's at least one nice person in Outcast Alley!" Tank says. "We're gonna make a left up here, and…"

Suddenly, the runner and the four of them go flying over an edge, it was a trap. Below them awaits a rickshaw and two guys. Then Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin bounce off in all directions, the two guys catch the runner and spring into action, tying it down and pulling the rickshaw away along with a third guy. "Now!"

Yusei's friends land in the heap of wooden boxes left behind, breaking several of them. "They're getting away with the duel runner!" Says Nervin. "Our symbol of friendship!" Tank says. "Hey!" Says Blitz. "Somebody, help!" Rally says.

Suddenly, the rickshaw crew is pinned down by a bright spotlight. There's a voice coming from the same direction, but the spotlight obscures their view. "What's that light over there?" "This is Sector Security. We've got you surrounded. Drop the rickshaw and give yourselves up!" "They've got us surrounded!" All three put up their hands and wail. "They can't catch us all!" They scatter in different directions.

Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin walk up, reunited with the runner. "Never thought I'd be so glad to see Sector Security!" Says Tank. "We almost lost you!" Rally says, talking to the runner. "It's a machine, Rally." Says Blitz. "Hey wait a minute, Sector Security doesn't patrol way out here." Nervin says. "So then who could that be?" Asks Tank.

The 'Security officer' walks over to them. The rickshaw crew was duped by Blister with a floodlight. "Hey." Blister says. "Hey, it's Blister!" Says all four of them. "You guys are dressed, interestingly. What happened?" Blister asks. "It's Yusei. He's been hurt real bad!" Says Rally.

Sometime later, in Martha's house. Blister leans against a wall, solemnly, as Nervin, Tank and Blitz, each now wrapped in a plain brown blanket, sit nearby. They have the same look on their faces as Blister, but that might also be that they're half asleep. Sitting on a set of wooden stairs elsewhere in the room, Rally, also in a blanket, hugs Yusei's battered helmet close. Crow leans against the outside of the stair rail, his expression closed.

In an adjacent room, they seem to have set up a crude operating room, the cracked and dusty walls notwithstanding. Several bright lamps are rigged on poles to light a table on which Yusei lies, motionless. Skylara not far from Yusei's side, holding at his hand. Martha is acting as nurse, as a man in a lab coat examines Yusei's stomach, both of them are wearing cloths over their mouths. Yusei looks like he's either fighting the pain or having terrible nightmares. _"Hang in there, Yusei."_ Skylara thinks to herself. "How does it look, doctor?" Martha asks. "He's got some serious bruising on the right side of his abdomen." Says Dr. Schmidt. "Is he going to be all right?" Martha asks. "It's a longshot." Says Dr. Schmidt. That isn't what Skylara wanted to hear, she closes her eyes and doesn't look happy at all, but it's easy for Martha to see that it hurts her to see Yusei like this. Martha places a hand on Skylara's shoulder, she places a hand on that hand, while her other hand is in Yusei's hand. "Come on, Yusei! Be strong!" Martha says.

Rally hugs Yusei's helmet to his chest and looks like he's trying not to cry. They all wait, silently.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Supersensory Shakedown_

Jets of fire shoot from smokestacks all over the Satellite in the dim early morning beneath a crescent moon, Yusei's smashed and dented runner is tied up outside Martha's house.

Martha and the doctor are continuing to work on Yusei, while he continues to fight the pain and he's still holding onto Skylara's hand for comfort. "Doctor, how's it looking?" Martha asks. "There's a lot of internal bruising, but I'll know more shortly." Says Dr. Schmidt.

Rally, Crow, Blister, Blitz, Tank and Nervin are waiting, solemnly. "Poor Yusei, huh?" Rally asks.

Martha and the doctor open the door. Crow jumps up and everyone else is just a moment behind. "Huh! Tell us, Doc. How's he doing?" Asks Crow. "It looks like he'll make a complete recovery." Martha says. "He'll need a few more days of rest in bed. But, he'll be just fine. Just keep 'im from underground duels for a while, okay?" Asks Dr. Schmidt. Sighs of relief, you bet they will. "You're the doc!" Rally says. "So, what now?" Asks Nervin. "Now, we find that Dark Signer and make him pay!" Crow says.

"Oh-no you don't." Says Skylara, addressing Crow, as she walks out from the door Martha and Dr. Schmidt came out of.

Crow looks at her, surprised. "What are you talking about, Skylara? Why shouldn't we go out there and make that Dark Signer pay for what he did to Yusei?" Crow asks. He walks up to Skylara, confronting her, but she isn't bothered by his 5'7" height compared to her own height of 5'4". "He's your brother, don't you want to get revenge for what that Dark Signer did?" Asks Crow. "Revenge is never the answer, Crow." Skylara says. "Huh?" Asks Crow and the other four. "That is exactly what we experienced tonight. Kalin wanted revenge for something he thought Yusei did, when he should have took his revenge on me. I am the one that got him arrested remember, Crow." Skylara says. "Kalin hurt you. That was his own fault and not to mention a serious crime. You were just basically lucky to survive through what he did." Says Crow. Skylara isn't happy with him right now, her hands have been on her hips for sometime. Skylara's glaring at Crow. "You know, Crow. That is exactly what the doctors said to me, when these scars were actually their open wounds. You know what they said? They basically said that I should have died. Well, I proved them wrong. Just like I proved you wrong." Skylara says. She then walks away towards the door to outside.

"Wait Skylara, where're you goin'?" Asks Crow.

Skylara stops just sort of the door and turns back to face him. "Back to the City." Skylara says.

"What, but how? Jack took off with the helicopter, how do you expect to get back to the City?" Asks Crow.

"The same way I got out of the helicopter, my Signer powers." Skylara says.

"Wait Skylara, you're a Signer. too?" Asks Crow.

"Yes, Crow. I am, and this Dark Signer-Signer battle has nothing to do with you. This is mine and Yusei's fight, along with the other Signers. Which is why I have to go back to the City. I have to get back to them, the other three Signers." Skylara says.

Martha walks over to her, running her fingers down the scar that goes from her head down to her collar-bone and tracing the symbol on her right cheek. "You've been through a lot these past three years. Haven't you, my little one?" Asks Martha. "More or less." Skylara says. "I still remember the day you first came to this house, along with Yusei. You and him were only two months old. The scars don't matter and neither does this marking on her face, you're a very lovely young woman. And look at the length of your hair, last time I saw you it was only to your waist." Says Martha. She goes to the back of Skylara, moving her fingers through the waves of her raven black hair. "Now your hair is long to your knees. I'm impressed that you've let it grow this long." Martha says. "Yes, well a…" Says Skylara. "Your hair length defiantly works for you, it fits your personality." Martha says. "My personality, Martha?" Asks Skylara. "Yes, your personality of being mysterious." Martha says. She then releases Skylara's hair, letting it fall back into place. "But your eyes always intrigued me, I could never figure you out with those eyes of yours. Yusei could always figure it out, as well as Jack and Crow could. I never could." Says Martha. "Martha…" Skylara says. "I know that you probably won't believe me, but you and Jack belong together. Look, I know you and him had a falling out the last time, but believe me when I say that I think destiny wants you two together." Says Martha. Skylara looks down at her right forearm, her Sign hidden by her sleeve. _"Destiny."_ Skylara thinks to herself. Martha places a hand on that arm, causing her to bring her attention back up to her. "I know you have to go back to the City, but please be careful this time. For me at least, and for Yusei's sake. At least now I know that your going on your own and not forced to." Martha says. "Thank you, Martha. For everything. Please, watch over Yusei for me." Says Skylara. "Always, my little one." Martha says. Skylara then brings her attention back to Crow. "And as for you, my friend. Please, don't engage the Dark Signers. I don't need to lose you to the lights of them." Says Skylara.

"Don't worry Skylara, I won't." Crow says. He walks over to Skylara. They then embrace each other, both one arm around the other. "You'll always be my best friend, Skylara." Says Crow. "Like wise, Crow." Skylara says. They release each other, now standing some what next to each other. "Hey Blister, look after these guys for me, once more will you?" Asks Skylara.

"No problems there, kid." Blister says.

"Later, guys." Says Skylara. She then uses her powers to summon the shadows, they form to her and she's gone just like that.

Crow is bemused at what just happened.

The other four are not so enthusiastic about that, then Rally sneezes, the other three just a breath behind.

"What's wrong?" Crow asks.

"Walking all night without any clothes." Says Rally.

"Huh?" Crow asks.

Blitz, Tank and Nervin huddle together, shivering in their borrowed blankets. "I think we all caught a cold." Says Rally.

"Just perfect. I'll make some soup." Martha says.

At the twins' apartment in the Tops. Tanner puts down a couple suitcases. "Heheh! Wouldja look at this place!" Says Yanagi.

"This is one time I don't mind babysitting!" Tanner says. "Hold on, you're not babysitting. You're just here 'cause Skylara was worried about those Dark Signers coming after us." Says Luna. "But don't worry about them! Luna n' me'll protect you with our awesome dueling!" Leo says. He beckons Tanner closer. "Just between you 'n me, Mr. Tanner. I'd stick close to me when things get real rough. Everyone knows that boys duel better than girls do. It's actually a scientific fact." Says Leo. Tanner rolls his eyes. "Of course." Tanner says.

"Check out this pool! Does anyone mind if I do aquarobics?" Asks Yanagi.

"Why don't we try checkin' in on Yusei before you start splashin' to the oldies, Yanagi." Tanner says. He pulls a laptop out of one of the bags and looks at it.

Leo looks over Tanner's shoulder. "Is Yusei okay? Last night Luna's Sign started glowing super-bright, does that mean he's dueling a Dark Signer? Is he in trouble?" Asks Leo, anxiously. "I think you should take a time-out from the question game and let me see if Yusei's checked in. Looks like there's no email from 'im yet." Tanner says. "What if Goodwin locked 'im up?!" Asks Leo. "Calm down. I'm sure he's takin' out Dark Signers or somethin'." Tanner says. "Yeah, you're right." Says Leo.

He leaves Tanner's side to jump up and sit on the arm of the couch. "No one can stop Yusei! He's just too slick!" Leo says, boisterously cheering. He then turns to Luna. "But if he's okay, why was your arm glowing last night?" Asks Leo, whispering aside to Luna.

Flashback, as she speaks about her dream. The Crimson Dragon bells, leading the six Signer dragons into battle. They balk at a wall that shimmers pink, beyond which lurks the Army of Shadows. "I don't know, maybe it was my dream. I saw these dragons fighting the Shadow Army." Luna says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Maybe your Sign was showing you the original battle of the Crimson Dragon, and how to beat the Dark Signers." Says Yanagi.

"Hmmm..." Luna says. She sighs.

"Don't look so glum, Luna. You look prettier when you are smiling." Says Skylara.

Luna and Leo look up, seeing her in the doorway. Luna is a little bit more relieved that Skylara's back.

Skylara can see there's something upsetting Luna though.

Luna looks down, contemplatively. Leo watches Luna with concern, then looks at his deck and draws Power Tool Dragon off of the top. "Ohh, so tell me. With all of these dragons, my Power Tool Dragon had to be there, huh?" Leo asks.

Flashback. Luna recalls the sixth Signer dragon, its somewhat crusty-looking skin was golden orange, with darker orange eyes. It breathed pure fire. "Well, there was one that kinda looked like yours." Says Luna, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "But, what difference does it make?" Luna asks, disarmingly. "What difference! Power Tool's my dragon! If it was there then that means that, I'm the sixth Signer! I knew it! Now I'll save the world! Here comes Leo! Good thing I've been working on my victory dance!" Leo's dancing. "When d'you think I'll get my Sign?" Asks Leo. He keeps raving in the background.

Tanner, Yanagi and Skylara speak aside to Luna. "Was his dragon really there?" Tanner asks, aside. Skylara shakes her head, replying to his question. "No, I just felt so bad for him. He'll figure it out when his arm never starts glowing." Says Luna, aside, exasperated. "I sure hope so." Yanagi says, aside.

"Maybe I have to rub, you know, like a genie!" Says Leo.

"Or he'll rub his arms so hard that they might actually start to glow." Luna says, aside. Tanner and Yanagi groan along with her.

"Unless of course, Skylara wants to give up some of her markings?" Asks Leo.

"Not going to happen, Leo." Skylara says. "Besides, how would you plan on protecting the Crimson Dragon? You can't even win a duel without whimpering." Says Luna.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." Leo says.

"Not good enough. I wouldn't trust you with a secret if it could save your life." Says Skylara.

"I feel it, dragon power! It's flowing through my body like some sort of super sports drink! Now I'm ready for anything! Especially a duel with the Dark Signers! Let's here that battle cry!" Leo says.

Beat.

The others respond with more of a whimper.

"So since we fight evil, that means we're superheroes! And superheroes are always supposed to stick together. That's like their most important thing!" Says Leo.

"And, uh, the superpowers, but you're absolutely right, Leo. We stick together, right here in this nice cozy mansion." Yanagi says.

"And Akiza?" Asks Leo.

That was able to get Skylara's attention. "Akiza? Why her?" Yanagi asks. "She may be a Signer. But that doesn't mean we can trust 'er. She's part of that weird Arcadia Movement that's got all the psychics." Says Tanner.

"The Arcadia Movement? You mean like with video games?" Leo asks.

"It is Arcadia, not arcade. Their group collects psychics from all over the world. Then they test their abilities to move objects with their minds." Says Skylara.

"To see if they have superpowers?" Leo asks.

"Well, sort of. However, their main objective is to train them to be duelists who battle and inflict real damage." Says Skylara. "But Akiza would never really wanna hurt people." Luna says. "I say we stay as far away as possible." Says Tanner.

"Hey, but Yanagi agreed that us heroes gotta stick together. What if she needs our help?" Leo asks.

"Huh?" Asks Tanner.

"Or what if Yusei's in trouble and we need Akiza's deck as backup? There's, like, totally a million reasons that this is a good idea!" Leo says.

"What're you talkin' about?" Asks Tanner. "They want to go and get Akiza from Arcadia. Good plan. I'll just stay here and keep an eye on the heated jacuzzi!" Yanagi says. "Hold on! Who says we're going anywhere! We should stay put until we hear from Yusei!" Says Tanner. "What if we don't hear from 'im? For all we know, he might need our help!" Yanagi says. "Ugh. You're right. If there's still no email, something might've happened to him that needs Signer backup." Says Tanner. "No new messages." The computer says. "Hmm. Looks like we're gonna pay Akiza a visit after all." Says Tanner.

"No, we are not." Skylara says.

"What, but Skylara!" Says Leo.

"No, Leo. I am sorry. However, I can't put you and Luna in danger. Your parents left me in charge of you two." Skylara says.

"But, what about Akiza? She's a Signer just like you, Luna, Jack and Yusei." Says Leo.

"That is why I am going instead of you." Skylara says. She starts walking away from Luna, Tanner and Yanagi. Skylara then walks past Leo. "But Skylara, why are you going?" Asks Leo.

"Because I had already planned to try talking to her. Besides, I may not know Sayer all that well. However I know how to spot a psychotic man when I see one." Skylara says.

Luna then all of a sudden wraps her arms around her waist. "Skylara, please don't go. Especially not alone." Says Luna. Skylara crouches down to her level, looking into her gray-gold eyes. "Don't you worry, Luna. It shall be alright." Skylara says. She quickly kisses her on the forehead and then goes back up to her normal height level.

"What do you want us to do if it doesn't go right, if something goes wrong and something does happen to you?" Asks Tanner.

"If I am not back at least by late tonight, then call or find Jack. He will know what to do." Skylara says.

"Jack, as in Jack Atlas?" Asks Tanner.

"Yes. Don't worry, Bolt. He doesn't bite, much." Skylara says. She walks out of the twins' apartment. Skylara then uses the shadows and she's gone.

"Come on, let's go." Says Leo. "Wait, go where Leo?" Luna asks. "Where else? To see Akiza at Arcadia." Says Leo. "But Skylara told us not to." Luna says. "Oh, come on Luna. How mad can she really get at us?" Asks Leo. "Um, let me think, furious. And when I say furious that means more towards you than me." Luna says. "What is that suppose to mean?" Asks Leo. "It means Leo, that Skylara likes me better than you." Luna says. "You just think that because you're both girls." Says Leo. "Nu-uh." Luna says. "Yu-huh." Says Leo.

At the headquarters of the Arcadia Movement, a skyscraper somewhere in Domino.

Black Rose Dragon destroys an opponent robot's Fiend Megacyber and knocks it over. Akiza is breathing, heavily.

Sayer is watching from an observation room glassed off from the arena, standing at the window, tensely. A peon in Arcadia robes joins Sayer. "Huh." Sayer says. "What's wrong?" "Normally Akiza would've taken down that duel-bot in a couple rounds." Says Sayer. "This match went nearly eight. There's no doubt her psychic powers have weakened since the tournament, where she lost to Skylar Alektra." "I don't pay you for telling me what I know! She needs fixing. She's lost duels before, what's different this time?!" Sayer asks. "It's not the duel, it was her opponent." "Yes." Says Sayer. He looks down at Akiza.

Akiza's standing on the field, face downcast, eyes closed.

Flashback. At the Fortune Cup, 'Skylar' faced down Akiza's attacks, steadily. "Could it be that our Akiza has a redeemer?" Sayer asks, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Akiza exits the arena through an elevator and walks into a hallway.

Sayer meets Akiza there. "Akiza! That was an impressive duel." Says Sayer. "Yeah, right!" Akiza says. "You're too hard on yourself. Whatever's troubling you, you can always tell me. We're friends." Says Sayer. "I'm fine. I just need to rest." Akiza says. "Come, now. I've known you too long for you to start lying. I saved you. Or don't you remember? You were an outcast..." Says Sayer.

Flashback. The teenage Akiza looks over her shoulder, sadly, lonely and alone. "...with frightening powers. You had no friends, no one wanted to be around you." Sayer says, in voice-over.

Change flashback. At school, heads would turn and whispers would follow wherever Akiza walked, as though she stood in a lonely spotlight. "They'd stare from afar. Watching, whispering, and laughing." Says Sayer, in voice-over.

Change flashback. A door opens and Akiza's parents stop their conversation, hastily, and move closer together, unable to hide their fear. "Even your own parents didn't want anything to do with you." Sayer says, in voice-over.

Change flashback. Teenage Akiza in her school blazer stands before a bonfire burning with unwanted books and looks at her dueling deck, holding it out before the flames, contemplating throwing it into the fire. Then she pulls back from the fire, looking as though she's about to cry, but she can't quite bring herself to burn her deck. "And when you were ready to throw away your future, who was it that saved you? Me, Sayer." The flames rise higher, hiding her from view. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "And now you're one of Arcadia's most powerful girls, surrounded by friends who share your abilities, all thanks to yours truly. At the very least, you can tell me what's really going on. Why are you distracted? What's so important that you're risking all that we've accomplished?" Asks Sayer. He is sure that will get Akiza and is surprised when she nudges past him, continuing on her path. "I said it's nothing." Akiza says.

"Or is it Skylar Alektra?" Asks Sayer.

Akiza gasps, she's been found out. "Ahh! Umm..." Akiza says.

"You don't have to be a psychic to figure it out. You think you can run off, live a normal life, and have Skylar save you? Very cunning. But I'm afraid your place will always be here. Heheh." Says Sayer. His cell phone rings. "Huh?" Sayer asks. He picks up. "Not now." Says Sayer. "Sir, Arcadia has been snuck into. And I believe its Akiza's little redeemer." "Skylar's here. Where's she located?" Sayer asks. "East Hallway, close to Akiza's room. What should we do?" "Don't do anything, I'll handle this little inconvenience myself." Says Sayer. "There's a group here to see you, and two a' them are the twins you were asking about, Luna and Leo." "They're here, too? Things just got interesting." Sayer says.

A small patio on the side of a massive skyscraper. Akiza's leaning on the rail, daydreaming.

Flashback. At the Fortune Cup, 'Skylar' and her Cynder the Black Dragon faced off against Akiza and her Black Rose Dragon and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. "I am just showing you that you are not as different as you think! I don't have to be your enemy, I could be your friend!" Says 'Skylar'. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Akiza looks down, her expression intense, conflicted. _"She was the first to see me as a normal person. Hm..."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Skylara is walking down the hallway, almost close to Akiza's room. Skylara can sense Akiza's nearby due to her Signs and markings.

Skylara is suddenly grabbed from behind by Sayer. Sayer has Skylara held in a strong arm hold. "You'll not come between me and Akiza, you got that?!" Sayer asks. "What is the matter, Sayer? Afraid that she shall turn her back on you and use her powers against your Arcadia Movement." Says Skylara. "That's enough out of you." Sayer says. He pushes Skylara towards two goons and they both grab a hold of each of her arms.

Sayer then approaches Skylara and grabs her chin, roughly. "You'll now experience what happens to those who dare step into Arcadia under their own free will. You're quite foolish to step in here without backup." Says Sayer. "I don't need it." Skylara says. "Sure you don't. Well, now you're going to help me with something." Says Sayer. "I am not helping you with anything, you Arcadia Movement psycho." Skylara says. "Oh yes you will, trust me on that. You're going to help me trick Leo and Luna." Says Sayer. "Like that would ever happen!" Skylara says, furiously. "Hard to say that when their here." Says Sayer. He suddenly jabs a needle, with some sort of drugged liquid, into the side of Skylara's neck. The two goons release Skylara and she starts to become tired. Skylara reaches for her head. "What did you do to me, Sayer?" Skylara asks.

"I just sedated you, my dear." Says Sayer.

"I shall get you for this." Skylara says. She falls to her knees, slowly, and the rest of her body does the same. Skylara is completely out of it, knocked out.

"Now, you'll be doing me a favor. Hehehehe." Says Sayer.

A blue-glowing circle pulses against black and the Earthbound Giant rises to its full height, lightning crackling around its shoulders and unnatural purple flames raging at its feet. "Hahahahahahaha! Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the netherworld! Hah! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" Kalin says. Ccapac Apu reaches toward the ground with one massive black hand. Yusei closes his eyes, flinching, waiting for the end.

And awakens with a yell. Yusei sits up in bed and looks around, shirtless. Yusei's in a bed at Martha's house and sunlight is streaming through the window. "Hello?" Asks Yusei. He winces in pain, a hand going to the bandages wrapped around his stomach.

Martha pulls open the curtain between Yusei's bed and the rest of the room. "Well, look who's awake." Martha says. "Martha. What happened?" Asks Yusei. "You took a nasty fall off your runner, then Crow and Skylara brought you here." Martha says. "Nasty fall?" Asks Yusei.

Flashback. Yusei's engine explodes and he skids backward with it, out of reach of the Immortal's descending hand, both rider and runner bouncing and rolling on the ground. "Oh, yeah, there was a duel between me and Kalin." Yusei says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "When you two were little, I told you and your sister dueling was dangerous. Now, both you and Skylara are a wreck! Check out your runner." Says Martha. "Huh?" Yusei asks. He looks out the window, his runner is sitting in the yard, with a couple of little kids standing around it. "Surprised? Your friends pushed it the whole way here." Says Martha. "Through the Satellite?" Yusei asks. Martha seems to be amused at his surprise. "They got sick and lost their decks, and quite literally the shirts off their backs. But they all knew what that runner meant to you. Hope is all anyone has left in the Satellite Sector. Security's taken our decks, and crime's taken anything else that has even a little value. But people here have always looked up to you and Skylara, Yusei. They thought you two might get outta here, start a real life." Says Martha, seriously. She turns away and walks to a shelf against the wall, turning back to glare on the last line. "Which is why it breaks my heart to know you're back here dueling. I hope at least you won your little game." Martha says.

"It's not what you think, there's people out there that want to destroy our home! All of us here are in great danger. It's complicated, but there's these Dark Signers, and…" Says Yusei.

"You need to calm down, Yusei. I believe you." Martha says. She picks up an apple from the fruit bowl on the shelf and starts cutting it into slices, turning away entirely. "But if we're all in great danger, why're you trying to save us all on your own?" Asks Martha.

"It's my job." Yusei says.

"You'll just never change, trying to do everything by yourself and ending up in a hospital bed! You've got friends out there that will follow you anywhere. Look what they did just for your duel runner." Says Martha, bitterly, saddened at his dangerous foolishness.

Yusei looks down at the sheets, considering her words.

Martha places the apple slices on a plate. "Then there's Jack. You two were like brothers, once. You need each other. Whatever happened, it's time the two of you forgave and forgot. Life's hard enough, but it's even harder without a best friend. And if it's true, if these Dark Signers you're talking about want to turn our home into a parking lot, then you're gonna need all the friends you can get, 'cause mark my words, I'm done bandaging your black-and-blues. Your life is just too important to ride solo!" Martha says.

Yusei gasps, struck by the statement. "Now, eat this." Says Martha. She hands him the plate, with two apple slices. "Thank you, for all your help." Yusei says. "There's just one more thing. If you run out of here before I say you're ready to go." Says Martha. She brandishes a fist. "Then those scars are just the beginning." Martha says. Yusei almost laughs, then looks down at the Sign on his arm. "Good luck, Yusei. You'll need it." Says Martha. "Hey, where is Skylara anyway? I need to thank her." Yusei says. "She's gone, Yusei. She went back to the City. She needed to bring the other three Signers together is what she said. I just hope she hasn't gotten into any trouble already." Says Martha.

Meanwhile, at the Arcadia building. Tanner, Yanagi, Luna and Leo, all in their nicest clothes, are sitting down to dinner with Sayer, who is wearing a rather outrageous-looking fancy teal suit. Leo is wearing a blue suit, with a white shirt and blue bowtie under his jacket, and black loafers, with white, knee high socks. Luna is wearing a pink dress, a white cardigan and a pink ribbon below her neck. Sayer has a familiar looking female with him, only the others can't seem to figure it out. Luna has some suspicions. Her head has a hood over it, so the upper half of her face is shadowed. The hood is attached to a cloak that goes down to her ankles. "So what're they serving? Red meat doesn't agree with me." Yanagi says, aside to Tanner. "Be quiet, gramps. No one cares." Says Tanner, aside to Yanagi. "Sorry." Yanagi says. "So all of you want to see Akiza. I should warn you, she's awfully busy. What's so incredibly important that you've come all the way here?" Asks Sayer. "Well, she's got a Dragon Sign. That means she's a superhero. And now because Luna and me are superheroes too, we're going to help our friend Yusei and fight the Dark Signers and save the whole city, okay?" Leo asks. "Your young friend here certainly has an imagination." Says Sayer. "We know." Tanner says, unamused. "Bu-u-u-u-u-ut, it makes sense. I've been monitoring some strange occurrences lately. We would love to help you." Says Sayer. "You would?" Leo asks. "Eh?" Asks Yanagi. "My Arcadia Movement is here for good. If any of my psychic duelists, especially the lovely Akiza, can be of help, what sort of person would I be if I turned my back on you? I promise you all I'll do everything to stop this threat." Sayer says. "Okay!" Says Leo. "Thank you!" Luna says. "Now, if you would just excuse me. I'll go get Akiza." Says Sayer. He walks out of the room.

"So there! You said that he was all weird and scary. How's it feel to be wrong!" Leo says. "I thought he said we were gonna eat dinner, I brought my best kimono!" Says Yanagi. "I'm sure he'll, hold on. You guys smell something a little funny?" Tanner asks. "You guys need to get out of here, now." "Wait, who are you to tell us what to do?" Asks Leo. "Leo!" Luna says, chiding. "I happen to be the one who told you not to come here in the first place." She pulls her hood down and removes her cloak. The shadows then make it disappear, changing it into Skylara's long coat. "Skylara!" Says Tanner, Yanagi and the twins, surprised. "You guys need to leave, now." Skylara says, while placing her coat back on. "Why?" Asks Leo. "Sayer isn't going to help you. He isn't even going to get Akiza." Skylara says. "Didja see me, sis? He did everything I said!" Says Leo. "Leo, that's not a Signer power." Luna says. Skylara's eyes are starting to get heavy again like before. "Oh-no, not again." Says Skylara. She suddenly falls to her knees again. "Skylara!" Tanner says. He runs over to Skylara and keeps her from collapsing to the floor.

"What's wrong with her, Tanner?" Asks Luna. Leo yawns. Tanner manages to find some sort of needle on the ground near Skylara, he then picks it up and examines it closely. "She's been drugged." Tanner says. "Drugged?" Asks Leo, with a yawn. "You know sedated." Tanner says. "Whoa, you sure. 'Cause I'm pretty tired myself." Says Leo. He rests his head on the table and falls asleep.

"Me, too." Luna says. She tilts her head to one side and nods off.

"Hey." Says Tanner. "Quiet. Not so loud." Yanagi says. He falls asleep, too.

"Uh, what is this, naptime? Ugh..." Says Tanner. He falls asleep, too.

The door opens, admitting Sayer and four Arcadia goons, all wearing gas masks. _"Luna, ever since I saw you duel at the tournament, I knew I had to have your special powers under my control. The only question is whether your brother shares your gifts. Fortunately, I have ways to find out. And Skylar, for the answers I want from you, I know you'll be a tough one to crack. So, I guess I'll have to break you to get the answers I want from you_ _."_ Sayer thinks to himself. He turns to the goons. "Take Miss. Alektra to my private quarters. You know what to do with the rest of them." Sayer says.

Sometime later. Tanner and Yanagi are locked up in a small room, with a dripping pipe or two, still out cold.

Skylara's been placed in some sort of room and her wrists are tied down to the armrests of the chair that she's sitting in, she's still knocked out herself.

"Wake up, my little pretty." Says Sayer.

Skylara's eyes flutter open, she's still feeling the effects of the sedation.

Sayer kneels down before Skylara and lifts up her chin, making her look up at him. "You may still be under sedation, but I know you can still understand what I'm saying to you. So listen very carefully, I'm only going to give you this one chance. Tell me about these powers that you and that little girl possess? Are there more of you? And does that little boy share the same gifts as his sister?" Sayer asks. "I'm not... telling you... anything, Sayer... And leave... Leo... and Luna... alone... They are... just kids..." Says Skylara, still under the effects of the sedation. Sayer then releases her chin and stands up. "You had your chance. From now on, your stay here will be quite unpleasant. I'll torture you until you break and tell me what I want to know." Sayer says.

He turns to the door and gets ready to leave. "Skylara, that's your actual name, isn't it? The others were calling you by that name instead of Skylar. I will be back to deal with you." Says Sayer. He opens the door and leaves the room, closing the door behind himself.

Sayer then turns to face the goon standing at the door. "No one else but me is allowed to enter this room. I'll be back once I'm through with the boy." Sayer says. He walks off down the hallway.

"Whatever you say, Boss."

Luna comes to looking at Akiza, sideways. Luna sits up on the couch she was asleep on and looks again.

Akiza is standing nearby, she hasn't noticed that Luna's awakened.

"Akiza?" Ask Luna.

"Quiet, the duel's starting." Akiza says.

"Huh?" Asks Luna.

Akiza turns away from her and looks through the window.

Luna stands up and walks to the window beside Akiza, they're looking down onto a duel arena, where Sayer stands at one end and Leo stands at the other, tugging at a chain attached to his ankle. Leo's wearing a helmet and shoulder pads, with little yellow antennae. "Leo! Why's he chained?" Luna asks. "It's a test." Says Akiza. "Well then where's his desk?!" Luna asks.

"Egh! Egh! Rrgh! Where's Luna?! Where am I?! What's going on?!" Asks Leo.

"The chain's there for your own protection. We don't want you hurting yourself, now, do we? As for that hat you're wearing, it's for detecting latent psychic powers. Assuming, of course, that you have any." Sayer says.

"Latent what! You said you were going to get Akiza and help us fight the Dark Signers!" Says Leo.

"Well now that is what they would call a lie, and I'm sure you'll hear many more." Sayer says.

"Let me go! Uh..." Says Leo. He notices Luna in the window above.

 _"You've gotta be brave, Leo."_ Luna thinks to herself.

"Luna! Get outta here!" Leo says.

"Save your breath, Leo. There's no way she can hear you." Says Sayer. "

What're you gonna do to me?! Take my brain or something?!" Leo asks.

"Of course not. You're here to take a test to see if you have the power of a psychic duelist. Know that word?" Asks Sayer.

"What, psycho?!" Leo asks.

"No. A psychic can do incredible things with their mind, something small or something powerful. My psychics use their abilities to make their decks come alive. Imagine, an unstoppable army made up of my duelists." Says Sayer.

"The tournament..." Leo says.

"Akiza was just a preview, I have dozens more psychic duelists at my command. Who cares about these Dark Signers, let them destroy the Satellite Sector. It only helps me in my quest to make society pay for the discriminating ways in which they've treated psychics throughout time." Says Sayer.

Akiza and Luna are watching, but they can't hear anything that's being said.

"Does that mean that Akiza's gonna help you get even? Ohh! But she's supposed to be a hero!" Leo says.

"A hero? Ha! She doesn't even know what I'm really doing here! Now, whaddaya say we start that test?" Asks Sayer.

Leo activates his duel disk. "Guess I don't got a choice." Leo says.

"Now, be sure to duel hard. 'Cause if you don't, you'll end up locked away with your friends! Shall we?" Asks Sayer.

"Duel!" Both Leo and Sayer say. Both duelists start with 4000 lifepoints.

"I'll be going first! I summon, Krebons!" Says Sayer. Krebons has 1200 attack points. "And I'll end my turn with one face down! You're up now, Leo!" Sayer says.

"My deck rules, weirdo! After I take you out, your army is next!" Says Leo.

"That's the spirit." Sayer says.

"And for my first move, I summon my Morphtronic Radion!" Says Leo. Morphtronic Radion has 1000 attack points, 900 defense points and is a level 4 monster. "When he's in attack mode, all the other Morphtronic monsters get an extra eight hundred attack points!" Leo says. That includes itself, Morphtronic Radion's attack points increase to 1800. "With that bonus out there, he's got more than enough, to take you out! Morphtronic, attack!" Says Leo.

"I activate my Krebons' ability! Instead of it being destroyed, I can save my monster by paying eight hundred lifepoints. Ya gotta spend points to make points." Sayer says. A barrier of Krebons' yellowish power appears around it and Leo's monster bounces off. Sayer's lifepoints decrease to 3200.

"If that's your idea of a strategy, then you're in big, big trouble! And so is your army!" Says Leo.

"That's the attitude. Now I summon, Psychic Snail." Sayer says. Psychic Snail has 1900 attack points.

"Ah! It's got almost two thousand attack points!" Says Leo.

"Leo, come now. I said this was a test. Now, why don't we see how ya do on part two? Psychic Snail, attack!" Sayer says.

It destroys Radion, leaving Leo with 3900 lifepoints. "Nyaaagh-aaagh! Hey, what was that? Something just shocked me!" Says Leo.

"That is the result of my psychic dueling power, Leo! And if you ever hope to beat me, you'd better use your own! Krebons, give Leo another taste!" Sayer says.

"Aaah! Aaaaagh!" Leo is thrown to the floor, held back from flying further by the chain. Leo's lifepoints read 2700. Leo's really in pain now, he clenches his teeth and a bead of sweat drips down his cheek.

"Leo! Please stop this, that's my brother!" Says Luna. "I can't, Luna. Once the test begins, it can only be stopped once a duelist loses." Akiza says. "Leo!" Says Luna, worriedly.

Leo is starting to cry. "This isn't fair! I wanna go home! Aaaaaaaagh!" Leo says.

"If you ever wanna see your sister again, Leo. I would quit the whining and show me your psychic powers. Now, are you gonna get up and duel or rust my steel floor?" Asks Sayer, heartlessly.

"Leave us alone!" Leo says.

"I'm doing this as a favor, you'll thank me in the end! If you wanna see Luna, show me your powers!" Says Sayer.

Leo clenches his fist. "Ugh, you're gonna wish you never messed with my sister! Nobody gets away with that!" Leo says.

"That's the spirit, Leo! Come at me with all that anger, all that emotion you have buried deep down inside! So what're you gonna do? Are you just gonna cry, or are you gonna duel?!" Asks Sayer.

"I'm gonna win!" Leo says. He draws. "I summon out, Morphtronic Remoten!" Says Leo. Morphtronic Remoten has 1300 attack points. "And then, I'm gonna activate the spell 'Junk Box', and thanks to that, I get to re-summon Morphtronic Radion! And next I'll tune my Remoten with my Radion!" Leo says. Remoten's little mechanical eyes whirl a couple times, then it disappears, revealing three shining stars that soar upward into the air and re-emerge as green rings. Radion flies through the rings, transforming into glowing outlines. Its four stars align. "Now you're gonna get a little taste of what I got in store for the Dark Signers. I synchro-summon, Power Tool Dragon!" Says Leo.

Power Tool Dragon is a level-seven machine-type monster that has twenty-three hundred attack points and twenty-five-hundred defense points.

"Nice. Now keep that focus and harness the energy that flows within." Sayer says.

"Well, how's this for energy! I use my dragon's special ability so that I can play a random equip spell from my deck! Yes! Now I can play 'Double Tool C and D', which gives an extra one thousand attack points to the monster I equip it to, so say goodbye to your Krebons! Power Tool Dragon, you're about to get a power-up! Smile, 'cause here comes my dentist! Ataaaaack!" Says Leo.

"Wait, you're forgetting one thing. If I sacrifice eight hundred life points, Krebons' special ability activates, which completely cancels your dragon's attack!" Sayer says.

"For a psychic, you don't know much! With 'Double Tool', not one of your monsters can use its special ability! So now let's keep that dragon attack going!" Says Leo.

"What?!" Sayer asks. Krebons is destroyed, Sayer's lifepoints fall to 1100, he barely notices. "Heh. Not bad." Says Sayer.

Power Tool Dragon's points go back to 2300. "I know. Next time, you should be more careful who you knock out with gas! 'Cause in case you hadn't heard, mister, I'm the sixth Signer, and I'm gonna save my sister!" Leo says.

 _"Ohh, be careful."_ Luna thinks to herself.

"It's my move. I play the spell 'Psi-Station', and once I activate it, when I summon any other psychic monster, if I sacrifice five hundred life points, then my new monster gets a nice little bonus, to the tune of three hundred extra attack points. And I've got just the monster to use it. I summon, Psychic Commander." Says Sayer. Psychic Commander has 1400 attack points and is a level 3 monster. "Now, I'll sacrifice those five hundred lifepoints I just mentioned, to activate my 'Psi-Station'!" Sayer says. His lifepoints decrease further to 600. "And due to its effect, my Psychic Commander's attack points and power level increase." Says Sayer. Psychic Commander now has 1700 attack points and is a level 4 monster.

"He's still no match for my Tool Dragon!" Leo says.

"And you'd be absolutely right if I was finished, but I think I'll use my Commander to tune Psychic Snail, for a synchro-summon!" Says Sayer. Psychic Commander and Psychic Snail combine, the former forming green rings around the latter. "I've given you plenty of chances to show me your psychic powers, this is your last chance. I summon…" Sayer says. From a smoldering cobalt fog emerges a pair of glowing red eyes, followed by a huge monster. "Thought Ruler Archfiend! Heheheheh." Says Sayer.

"Ohh!" Luna says. She watches, fearfully.

Thought Ruler Archfiend is a fearsome creature in dark green and bright orange, with bleached white bones for armor, a skeletal face, large wings and claws. Thought Ruler Archfiend has 2700 attack points.

"Whoa! I have to be brave for my sister. Okay, Leo. He's bigger, but as long as your dragon's equipped with 'Double Tool', you can sacrifice it in order to keep 'im alive!"

"I must say, I applaud your innovative strategy. But unfortunately, it will only work if I attack your dragon." Says Sayer.

"But, but you have to!" Leo says.

"I'm sorry, but I'll be using my trap card right now. It's called 'Battle Teleportation', and it allows me to attack you and bypass your dragon." Says Sayer.

"Uaaaaaah!"

"Archfiend, I'm afraid we have to give Leo a failing grade!" Sayer says.

"Aaaah! Aaaaaaaah! Uugh!" Leo gets blasted with shadowy fog from Thought Ruler Archfiend and hits the ground. Leo looks up at the window from the floor. "Sorry, Luna..." Says Leo, weakly. He faints, lying there on the ground, motionless, he is reflected in Power Tool Dragon's shiny red eye before both Power Tool and Thought Ruler disappear, the duel is over.

 _"Well. It looks like the boy's not so special after all. At least I still have the girl."_ Sayer thinks to himself. He looks up at Luna, who is beating the window, frantically.

"Oh no! Why isn't he moving?! Come on, please, Leo!" Luna says.

Sometime later in the night, Sayer has returned to his private quarters. He's standing across from Skylara, who is facing the wall and her arms are tied up over her head to the wall. Skylara's coat and top have been removed, while her hair is slung over her shoulders, her bare back is exposed to Sayer. Sayer is holding a whip in his hand. "You should've told me what I wanted to know the first time. You are at my mercy now, Skylara." Says Sayer. He cracks the whip against the bare flesh of Skylara's back. She lets out a cry, in pain. Sayer lashes at her exposed skin, nonstop, not showing any restraint or mercy.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Digging Deeper: Part 1_

In Sayer's private quarters. It's two in the morning, Sayer has been whipping Skylara for five hours straight. He does one final whack of the whip and tosses it down to the floor.

Skylara's back is bloody and covered in open wounds from the whip, it is almost hard to tell which ones are the wounds and which ones are the symbolic designs.

Sayer walks over to Skylara and tugs on her hair, pulling her head back. "Are you ready to cooperate?" Sayer asks. Skylara looks up at him, she still has her resolve. "I shall… never… give in… to you..." Says Skylara, pained. "Fine, have it your way. There are other ways to break you." Sayer says.

Carly is sleeping at a table again, as her phone rings unanswered. The answering machine picks up. "Hey, it's Carly. You know the drill, here's the beep." Carly says, via-answering machine. A hologram of her boss, Mr. Pitts, appears from the cell phone, shouting down at her, as she continues to sleep, or fake it. "Carly, where are you?! If you're not gonna actually catch this big story you say you're chasing, then gimme your lead so I can pass it off to a real reporter!" Says Mr. Pitts, via-hologram. Carly awakens, groggily, but doesn't even want to lift her head, she stares at the desk. Carly's eyes, with her glasses off, are full of misery. Carly closes her eyes and remembers.

Flashback. Carly, Jack and Minako are standing on the helicopter pad next to the helicopter that took them to the Satellite and back. "You should go now." Jack says. "Go?" Asks Carly. "I have bad guys to deal with." Jack says. "And I have to get my story. Just let me take a pic, wha!" Says Carly. Jack grabs the camera from her hands, pulls the memory card out and snaps it in two with his fingertips. "Wh-wha!" Carly says. "Stop going down this path, Carly. It's deeper and darker than you could possibly know. And it's going to get real dangerous." Says Jack. "But I need this scoop, my whole future depends on it!" Carly says. Jack turns away. "Look, when this is over, I'll spill it all! For now, just stay out of it!" Says Jack. "But, uh, don't you want me around?" Carly asks. "The paparazzi? No thanks." Says Jack. He and Minako walk away.

"That was cold." Carly says. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Carly whimpers and hides her face in her arms on the table. "Oh, there's no way I can tell 'im that it's not just about the story anymore!" Says Carly. She sits there, miserably, and turns her head to the side.

As she looks at the kitchen sink, Carly can almost see Jack standing there holding a mug. "Go away." Carly says.

She turns the other way and sees Jack leaning against the wall. "Go away!" Says Carly.

Then sitting on the couch looking out the window. "Ugh!" Carly says.

She springs from her chair, tears running down her cheeks and throws herself down on her knees, crying into the couch cushions and punching them. "I want it all back! I want the money I spent on your disguise, and I want the time I spent trying to cheer you up, and-and-and I want the flirty looks I gave you back, and I want my heart back! I want it to not be so broken!" Says Carly. A sob or two. "Come on, Carly. Listen to yourself." Carly's then looking up at the window. _"Forget Jack Atlas. I don't need 'im! The only thing that matters right now is unraveling the mystery behind the Crimson Dragon!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

In the Dark Signers' lair. Kalin opens the door to the candlelit chamber and walks inside.

Roman is waiting in the large chair at the head of the table, arms folded. Devack is standing at Roman's shoulder. Kalin leans against the table with both hands, triumphantly. "Why didn't you finish Yusei off when you had the chance?" Roman asks. "What's the big rush, Roman? We haven't even gathered the rest of the Dark Signers yet. Don't worry about what I didn't do, and think about what I did. By showing Yusei the true power of the Dark Signers, I was able to reach into his heart, and crush his confidence. And without it, he won't be able to protect and save the one we're after. She's basically already given herself over to the dark side. Yusei won't be able to find it in his heart to duel and defeat her. Even if that would mean freeing her from us." Says Kalin.

Flashback. The Giant Immortal reaches out one massive black hand, as Kalin rides ahead of it and the ground shatters before its descent. Yusei flinches and closes his eyes tightly, waiting for the end. "You shoulda seen his face when Ccapac Apu was about to destroy him, he was terrified! I could feel him trembling!" Kalin says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Don't you see? He doubts himself now, and self-doubt is a duelist's worst enemy. The uncertainty he feels right now will grow inside of him and eventually tear him apart! Or if that doesn't his sister surely will, it'll be a sibling rivalry! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Says Kalin.

Yusei is standing beside his runner in Martha's yard. It's as sunny as the Satellite ever gets.

"Yusei!" Rally says. He and Nervin come jogging up to Yusei. Nervin's in a white shirt now, no sweater-vest, and Rally seems to have found similar clothes to the ones he lost that are even in slightly better condition. "Hey, howya feelin'?" Asks Rally. "Much better. And I hope you and the others are, too." Yusei says. "We're feelin' fine. We just had the sniffles, is all." Says Rally. "Are you gonna be able to fix your ride? If ya need us to scavenge some new parts, just say the word." Nervin says. "Are you sure? You guys've already done so much." Says Yusei. "Sure, I'm sure. What're best friends for, anyway?" Nervin asks. Rally nods. "Whatever you need." Says Rally. "You guys rule." Yusei says. He looks down at his hand, it's shaking slightly. Yusei can still see Kalin's unnatural, malicious grin. _"But even if I can fix my duel runner."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Flashback. Kalin rides ahead, as the Immortal's pitch-black hand descends on Yusei and his wobbling runner. _"I'm just not sure anymore if I have what it takes to beat these Dark Signers and win this war!"_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over.

"Yusei!" Says Jack.

"Watch out!" Crow, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin all say.

Yusei flinches and closes his eyes, waiting for the end, driven back by that mighty black hand. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. As Yusei stands there, he sees it looming over himself, along with the shadow of Kalin's sinister grin and he's shaking all over.

Jack's foot is steady on the pedal and his helmet is gleaming in the sunlight, as he rides his runner around the track at his apartment in the City.

Minako is waiting by the side of the track, with a clipboard.

After one more lap, Jack stops next to Minako. Minako leans over, as Jack removes his helmet. "How is it? In addition to fixing it, they made a few minor modifications." Says Minako. "It rides better than before! Almost makes me glad it took a real beating." Jack says.

Flashback. "Awaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" Jack and his runner had fallen out of the sky, literally, bounced apart and hit the asphalt, separately and painfully. Jack's runner flipped over, sparking as it skidded all over the Kaibadome track. Jack barely stayed conscious for a few minutes after, battered and injured. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Goodwin already had some ideas on updating the charging systems and the torque, so as far as he was concerned, the crash provided a good excuse to take your runner to the next level." Says Minako. "Hmph. So Goodwin was already gearing up to take on the Dark Signers. Well, as soon as the final tweaks are tweaked, I'll be heading back to the Satellite Sector." Jack says. "So, um..." Says Minako. "Yes?" Jack asks. "What're you gonna name this runner? I've always thought that a great machine deserves a great name!" Says Minako. "How 'bout 'Phoenix Whirlwind'?" Jack asks. "Huh?" Asks Minako. "When the great phoenix rose from the ashes of defeat, he was more powerful than ever before! And as for the 'whirlwind' bit, well that part should be obvious, Minako! I'm going to blow my opponents away!" Jack says.

Elsewhere in the city is a small, empty shop full of glass display cases. A few collectible action figures of White Magician Pikeru, Ebon Magician Curran and Cyber Tutu, among others, have places of honor on a display shelf toward the front. Carly's leaning on a desk in the back, speaking with a guy at the computer. The wall behind the desk hold several posters and portraits of Dark Magician Girl. "So I did some digging like you asked me to, I scoured every forum and blog talking about the Fortune Cup tournament. From what I found, it looks like there were five tournament participants with these glowing marks on their arms." "Uh huh, go on." Says Carly. The computer screen shows images screen-capped the Fortune Cup duels of each person named. "You mentioned Yusei, and Jack Atlas. Now I saw some pics of that Luna kid's arm, definitely a glowing there. And there's tons a' chatter about the duel between Akiza and Skylara. So I found various cell phone shots of these five, zoomed in on their arms, fixed the resolution, and booyah!" His screen now shows screen-capped of their five marks. Carly points to the screen. "So, what're these patterns here? What do they mean?" Carly asks. "Well, I have no idea. I couldn't find any info on the web." "Hmmm. Then I guess I'll have to find out from one of them. I'm done with Jack. Don't know if Yusei's recovered yet. I don't even think Skylara would tell me since she's the most secretive of anyone. I doubt the little girl knows what's going on. So that leaves, Akiza. But she's in that Arcadia Movement." Says Carly. Her informant holds up a booklet. "I figured you'd come to that conclusion, so I went ahead and gathered intel on that bunch." "Huh? Heheyeah!" Carly says. She grabs for it. "You're the best!" Says Carly. He holds it out of reach. "Mmmhmmm. I never said this information was free." "Ogh, well in that case. Good thing I've got this." Carly says. She opens her fanny pack and pulls out… "Ta-da." Says Carly. "The one-of-a-kind, impossible-to-find, original Dark Magician Girl action figure?!" He hands her the booklet. "The negotiations are complete." Carly puts down the action figure and grabs the booklet. "Sweet." Carly says.

Outside in her car, she reads the booklet. Outside, a few little kids run by wearing duel disks. "So I just bought information on the Arcadia Movement that basically tells me there's not much information on the Arcadia Movement. Huh?" Asks Carly. She recognizes one picture. "It's Misty!" Carly says.

Inside the Arcadia building. "How is it that we keep ending up in these situations?" Asks Yanagi. He and Tanner are standing in a room full of metal panels, pipes and gauges. A fuse box or boiler room somewhere in the basement. "This one's on us. It was foolish of us to come here thinking we could trust the Arcadia Movement. Everything I know about them shoulda told me they'd pull a stunt like this. We should've listened to Skylara when she told us so." Tanner says. "What could they possibly want with us?" Asks Yanagi. "I'm guessing its Luna and Skylara they're interested in." Tanner says. "Well, if it's Luna and Skylara they wanted, then why would they go and lock us up?" Asks Yanagi. "I dunno. If their goal is to capture all of the Signers, then we could be bait for Yusei. Either way, I don't think this'll end well for us." Tanner says. "You don't think they…" Says Yanagi. Tanner holds out a hand. "…uh!" Yanagi says. "Let's not go there, gramps! Let's focus on figuring out a way to bust outta this place. And finding Luna, Leo and Skylara." Says Tanner.

Luna is standing pressed up against the glass of a chamber, in which Leo is asleep, watching him with concern. "Leo. Huh? Akiza." Luna says.

Akiza has opened the door of her room and walks to stand beside her. "Your brother is going to be fine." Says Akiza. "What d'you people want?" Luna asks. "Sayer thought your brother might have the powers of a psychic duelist, so he wanted to test him out." Says Akiza. "Leo doesn't have psychic anything! I'm the one with the crazy powers! Let Leo go!" Luna says. "You and your brother don't have to be afraid of us, Luna. The Movement helps people who've been more or less ditched by the rest of the world." Says Akiza. "What do you mean? We haven't been ditched by anyone!" Luna says. "When did you last see your parents?" Asks Akiza. "Uh." Luna says. "They know there's something different about you and that scares them. So they don't come around much. Eventually the rest of the world will find out about you, and treat you the same way. You know this. And I'm sure Skylara knows that too, but she just doesn't want to risk hurting you by telling you so. That's why you don't like to leave your house." Says Akiza. "That's not true." Luna says. "Without the Movement, you'll go through the same drama that I went through. And trust me, you don't want that." Says Akiza. She turns to leave. "Akiza wait. Speaking of Skylara, where is she?" Luna asks. Akiza leaves.

Nearby, there's a central section of the building where the hallways border open air, one can look down and see the stories below.

Sayer leans on a railing there, waiting for Akiza to finish speaking with Luna. "I thought I'd find you here. The meeting's about to start." Says Sayer. "Tell me what you're gonna do with Leo, Sayer!" Akiza says. "He doesn't have any powers, but we can still use him. If we can convince him to join the Movement, Luna won't have much of a choice." Says Sayer. "The kid's been through a lot, don't hurt him anymore." Akiza says. "Don't worry, Akiza. I am not gonna do anything." Says Sayer.

Luna keeps watching Leo, her hands pressed up against the glass and then closes her eyes. _"Ancient Fairy Dragon? If-if you can hear me, please, I need your help!"_ Luna thinks to herself.

Thunder crashes in the sky over the dragon's rock, lighting its face, briefly. Luna's eyes are closed, her hands clasped, in supplication, around her it's dark. _"Please help me. Help me, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"_ Luna thinks to herself.

The dragon in the rock glows gold and a ghost of it appears in the air. "Luna." Ancient Fairy Dragon says. "Huh? Ah!" Says Luna. It worked. Luna is now standing before the dragon's dark, imprisoning rock. "Luna, I'm afraid I can't help you right now. I am still bound to this dimension by forces dark and sinister. But there might be a way. Right now my servant Regulus struggles deep in the shadows. If you can find him, and free him from his curse, perhaps the two of you can combine your powers and break the seal binding me to this rock. You must find Regulus, Luna. Without him, I will be trapped here, forever." Ancient Fairy Dragon says. Her voice echoes into nothingness.

Luna is still standing in her comfortable cell in the Arcadia Building, a window apart from Leo, gazing into space. "Who is Regulus? Is he a person? Where is he? How do I find him? Hello?" Asks Luna. No answer. Once again, Luna's alone.

At a fancy apartment building somewhere in New Domino. Carly is speaking to the desk clerk. "Could you tell me which apartment is Misty's?" Carly asks. "Last name please?" "I think it's 'Tredwell'." Says Carly. "Oh, so you're looking for the world-famous supermodel Misty Tredwell, who treasures her privacy and doesn't wanna be bothered at her home by every kook off the street!" "Look, I know her. We're friends." Carly says. "Really. That's weird, 'cause I know where my friends live. Hey, I know, why don't you tell me you have a special delivery for her, see if that works!" "We are friends." Says Carly.

Flashback. When Carly tries to leave the movie premiere gala, Misty intercepts her at the door. "We-we met at a party, once." Carly says, in voice-over. Misty examined Carly's face, eagerly, removing her glasses to gaze into her wide gray eyes. "Oh, you met at a party, once. Why didn't you say so?" The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "It's fine, Kate." Says Misty. Her outfit consists of two necklaces, an elegant dress of green, white and yellow, and strap-on high-heels.

"Misty!" Carly says.

"Is everything okay with you?" Asks Misty.

"You have a visitor. She seems off to me." Kate says. "Remember me, Misty? I wanted to ask you about something, but your guard dog wouldn't let me in." Says Carly. "Ugh!" Kate says.

"Sorry, Carly. Kate takes her job very seriously. Come on. Let's go somewhere a little more private so we can talk." Says Misty.

Carly grins at Kate, tauntingly, who huffs.

Misty's apartment is lit by a dazzling chandelier and everything seems to sparkle.

Carly stands in the doorway, struggling to take it in.

The room is spacious, elegant simplicity, in earth tones. "Don't just stand there, come on in." Misty says.

"Erm, right." Says Carly.

"I'll get us some tea. Sorry about the mess. I just got back from a shoot overseas." Misty says.

Outside her window, Carly spots a holographic billboard with one of her modeling gigs playing on it. The billboard is of Misty nose-to-nose, with a paper mask she's holding up, then lowers it and smiles at the camera. Then Misty is sitting on a grassy plain in a red dress selling perfume.

Misty soon joins Carly near the couch and chairs, with a tea tray. "This place is amazing." Says Carly. "It's not bad, I guess. It gets a little lonely, sometimes. You can surround yourself with all sorts of things, but if you're not surrounded by people you love, it all feels empty. D'you know what I mean?" Misty asks. "Gosh, I know exactly what you mean!" Says Carly. "Spoken like a girl in love." Misty says. "Uh, I'm not in love, who told you that?" Asks Carly. "Your face tells me everything." Misty says. She sits and places the tea tray on the coffee table. Carly gasps. "Oh, that's right. You do fortunetelling by reading people's faces and stuff, right?" Asks Carly. Misty chuckles. "But the way you are right now, anyone could read your face." Misty says. Carly fidgets. "Th-the way I am? What do you mean? How am I?" Asks Carly. Misty places a teacup and saucer on the table for her. "Here. Relax." Misty says. "Thanks, Misty." Says Carly. "So what's up? What did you wanna ask me?" Misty asks. "This might seem kind of weird, but I'm a journalist, and I'm investigating that Crimson Dragon thing that appeared during the Fortune Cup, and, well, that led me to investigate that duelist named Akiza, and so, um." Says Carly. "That led you to investigate the Arcadia Movement." Misty says. Carly hands over her booklet. "Yeah. And I found out that you had some connection to them." Says Carly. "I never got involved with them. But, they managed to sink their claws into my younger brother, and they took him from me!" Misty says. Carly gasps.

Night at the Arcadia building. Carly peeks out from behind a corner in a light green janitor's uniform, pushing a cart. _"Can't believe I'm doing this, but I have to see if Misty's story is true."_ Carly thinks to herself.

Flashback, to the conversation in Misty's apartment as it continued. "The last time I saw my brother, he had just come back from watching a duel in the Narrows. He was totally different. He was going on and on about the Movement. I asked him what he meant, and suddenly we were fighting, and then he stormed off, and I never saw him again." Says Misty. "Did you report the Arcadia Movement and have them investigated?" Carly asks. "The authorities asked a few questions, but nothing came of it. And that was that." Says Misty. "That's weird. You would think they'd step up and conduct a full-on investigation, in a case of a missing person." Carly says. "Someone in the Arcadia Movement must have some serious dirt on one of the higher-ups running the City." Says Misty. "You mean, like a secret cover-up? Think it's got something to do with Goodwin?" Carly asks. "I don't know, but that's the only thing that makes sense to me." Says Misty. "Huh, what kind of secret could Goodwin be hiding?" Carly asks. "Arcadia." Says Misty. "Huh?" Carly asks. "I have no idea what they're about, but I know they're not to be trusted. No matter what they say to you, don't believe them, they're lying!" Says Misty. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"I probably shouldn't even be here. But this is the only lead I've got, I've got to follow it to the end!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

Sayer's office is dark. Sayer's standing at the plate glass window, Akiza remains a few steps behind him. "I thought there was a meeting." Akiza says. "You're not gonna be involved in group meetings anymore, Akiza. We've got much bigger plans for you. It's time for the Arcadia Movement to seek members across the globe, and who best to help, then our own Fortune Cup participant? I mean, you've got 'star power' written all over you, Akiza. You're going to become the living symbol of the Arcadia Movement." Says Sayer. "You're going to turn me into some kind of billboard?!" Akiza asks. Sayer turns and puts a hand on her shoulder, consolingly. "Don't look at it like that. This is a huge honor. You're going to lead a lot of lost souls to the one place they can turn to, Akiza. People are going to love you." Says Sayer. Akiza smiles, slightly, but worry lingers in her eyes.

 _"Where am I? I feel like I keep going down the same hallway over and over. Hunh?!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

Sayer opens the door and walks out into the hallway, Akiza with him. _"There she is!"_ Carly thinks to herself. Sayer closes the door. "Oh, my! Oh no! Uh, forgot to sweep up back there!" Carly says. "Excuse me." Says Sayer. "Oh, uh, yes Sir?" Carly asks. "Have I seen you before?" Asks Sayer. "Uh, yeah! I'm the one who fills in for the fill-ins when they're too sick to fill in for the sick ones." Carly says. "Oh, that's right. Well, carry on." Says Sayer. He and Akiza walk away down the hallway.

Carly breathes a sigh of relief. _"That was close!"_ Carly thinks to herself. She looks at the door they came out of. _"This must be Sayer's office."_ Carly thinks to herself again.

Sayer's office is a spacious room, with classical sculptures on pedestals spaced along the walls. Janitor clothes tossed aside, Carly is already looking through a book from the bookshelf. "I have no idea what language this is, but maybe I can find a picture of a symbol that looks like one of those marks." Carly says. She grabs for another book and it trips a lever, a secret office behind the bookcase. It's a neat, cozy den, two walls lined with bookcases, a third with a high-tech computer console and chair. There's also a file cabinet beside the desk and a phone on the wall. "Ohh! A secret room!" Says Carly.

Sayer suddenly frowns, as he and Akiza are about to step into the elevator. "Akiza, you go on up." Sayer says. Akiza looks back at him, he's smiling, evilly. "I have to address a small rodent problem." Says Sayer. The elevator doors close.

Carly is sitting on her knees on the floor of the tiny secret office, a book on her lap, notebook in one hand to compare and two more stacks of books on either side of her. "Okay, weird. After hearing Misty's story, I made a list of people who've gone missing the last few years. Almost everyone on my list is mentioned in these files! What is this Arcadia Movement really about?" Carly asks. She knocks over a pile of books and starts to pick it back up, then sees a picture on a page of one of the books that tumbled open, it's Goodwin. "Director Goodwin? 'Rex Goodwin lives a life of many lies, all stemming from his…'" Says Carly, reading.

"Well, well. A little mouse." Sayer says.

"Sayer!" Says Carly.

"You should be more careful. You shouldn't go scampering where there could be traps." Sayer says. As he approaches.

Carly backs away, slipping out of the little office and backing up past the silent marble statues.

"At first I thought you might be working for Goodwin, but judging from the look on your face, I'm guessing you're flying solo. Doesn't matter, though, 'cause now that you've seen what you've seen, I can't let you leave." Says Sayer. He picks up a duel disk sitting at the feet of a statue. "In the interest of good sport, allow me to at least give you a fighting chance." Sayer says. He tosses it to Carly. "I'm willing to grant you a very slim hope." Says Sayer.

"Y-you want to duel?" Carly asks.

"You can try to run, or you can duel me. I should warn you though, the last person who snuck in here. Well, she's facing her punishment as we speak. What do you say? Or should I just lock you up forever, now?" Asks Sayer. He activates his duel disk.

 _"I'm not afraid. I can do this."_ Carly thinks to herself.

Flashback. Trudge, possessed, faces off against Jack and Carly. Carly slides the duel disk onto Jack's arm and draws their team's cards. _"I learned a lot about dueling when I dueled with Jack."_ Carly thinks to herself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Vision. Carly, misty-eyed, is seeing pink bubbles. _"And, hey, maybe this could be good. I could-stop trying to be a reporter, and become the world's first famous dueling married couple with Jack!"_ Carly thinks to herself, in voice-over. In her mind's eye, waves crash and foam against rocks where Jack and Carly stand, he's wearing his duel disk, she's drawing their card and her other arm is cradling a sleeping baby that looks just like Jack. At their back stands a proud Japanese flag. The vision ends.

Back to the present. Carly blushes and sighs, returning to the present. "Bring it on." Carly says. She puts on her duel disk, slots her deck and activates it.

"You shoulda tried to run!" Says Sayer.

"Let's duel!" Both Sayer and Carly say.

"The first move is mine! I summon Telekinetic Shocker in attack mode!" Says Sayer. Telekinetic Shocker has 1700 attack points, 700 defense points, is a level 4 monster and is a dark type.

If your psychic-type monster is about to be destroyed, you can pay five hundred lifepoints and destroy Telekinetic Shocker in its place.

"Unfortunately, I can't attack you with this monster on the turn it's summoned. So, it looks like you're up, little mouse. This is probably the only turn you'll have, so make it count." Sayer says.

"Mmm. Okay, here goes! Gggh!" Says Carly. _"'The person who draws this card is doomed'! I'm doomed? Makes sense 'cause he's a psychic duelist, and, and they say they're able to deal real damage, so if, no! I can't worry about my fortune now, I gotta do something!"_ Carly thinks to herself. "I summon Fortune Fairy Swee in attack mode!" Carly says. "Sweee!" Says Fortune Fairy Swee. Fortune Fairy Swee has 0 attack points. "Then, from my hand, I activate the 'Unacceptable Results' spell card! Now, when I summon a Fortune Fairy, I can use this spell card to summon another one to the field. I give you, Fortune Fairy Chee!" Carly says. "Chee." Says Fortune Fairy Chee. Fortune Fairy Chee has 0 attack points. "And next up, I'm activating another spell card! I can use this spell to summon another Fortune Fairy from my hand, as long as it's not as powerful as the two others on my field! I summon, Fortune Fairy Hu!" Carly says. "Hooo!" Says Fortune Fairy Hu. Fortune Fairy Hu has 0 attack points.

"None of them have attack points. Looks like my little mouse isn't going to be around to bother me much longer. And here I was hoping for a real challenge." Sayer says.

"Oh, really? I'm not as weak as you think I am, Sayer! 'Cause I've got this, 'Miracle Stone'! For every Fortune Fairy on the field, each one of them gains one thousand attack points! So we're talkin' three thousand each!" Says Carly. They blow up to about twenty times their usual size. "Lucky for you they can't attack on the turn they were summoned. So I end my turn!" Carly says.

"The little mouse has some surprises. But I have some, too. It's my move. From my hand, I summon Psychic Snail! Next, I activate my 'Emergency Teleport' spell, which lets me summon another psychic monster from my hand or deck, and the monster I'm summoning is, Psychic Commander!" Says Sayer.

 _"He's got three monsters on his field. But, none of them are strong enough to take on my Fortune Fairies!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

"You think you've built yourself a solid defense, but I'm afraid you're mistaken. From my hand, I activate 'Psychokinesis'! By sacrificing one thousand lifepoints to the power of telekinesis, I can destroy one of your cards! Now I wonder which card I should dispatch of, how about 'Miracle Stone', since your entire defense depends on that card!" Sayer says.

Carly's spell is destroyed, her giant fairies go back to being tiny, tiny fairies.

"With that card gone, your little Fortune Fairies lose all their attack points." Says Sayer.

"Well, that's not good." Carly says.

"And now, Telekinetic Shocker attacks!" Says Sayer.

"Aaaah!" It destroys Fortune Fairy Swee and strikes through to hit Carly, her glasses go flying, one lens broken and she is slammed against the window behind her, hard enough to crack it. Instead of collapsing to the floor, Carly is held suspended against the window, several feet from the floor and her lifepoints now at 2300. "That hurt. What was that shock?" Carly asks.

"That was the power of the psychic duel. And so is this, go Psychic Snail!" Says Sayer.

Fortune Fairy Hu is the next to go. Carly is shocked again and the window cracks further. Carly is beginning to truly fear for her life. "You won't get away with this, Sector Security'll come looking for Carly Carmine!"

"Of course they will, and you'll become another missing person. One more cold case. Sector Security can't touch us!" Sayer says. The file Carly found about Goodwin is still lying on the floor. "Not as long as I know the truth about Goodwin!" Says Sayer.

"And what truth would that be?" Carly asks.

"Everyone in this town just loves Goodwin. He's an honest leader, a model citizen, New Domino City's favorite son." Says Sayer. He looks beyond Carly, spread-eagled against the cracked glass, out the plate glass window at the glowing cityscape of New Domino.

Sayer continues to speak, as a visual accompanies his words. The Satellite's factories bide across the murky sea, their smokestacks wisping smog into the already polluted sky. Against a black background, the ever-enigmatic Director-General smiles over his shoulder and keeps his mouth closed. "But he has a secret. Director Goodwin is from the Satellite Sector, and that, my dear, is the least of his secrets!" Sayer says.

 _"I wonder what else he's hiding."_ Carly thinks to himself.

"Night, night, little mouse! Go, Psychic Commander!" Says Sayer.

Fortune Fairy Chee is the final fairy to go and the attack blasts Carly through the window into the night sky. Carly's lifepoints sink to zero as she falls, almost in slow motion, through the air, past a billboard that shows the same ad featuring Misty that she saw earlier from the wall of her apartment.

Flashback. Misty removes Carly's glasses and looks deep into her eyes. "Your eyes! They're showing me the path you will take. It is a path that will disappear into darkness, Carly. But, when you choose to take this path, you will know yourself better than you ever have before!" Misty says. She points, authoritatively, a prophetess. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Carly keeps falling, eyes wide, with shock, beyond the billboard and into the haze of violet mist below. _"Misty! Help me-e-e-e!"_ Carly thinks to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Digging Deeper: Part 2_

Carly falls past the giant, semi-translucent billboard of Misty's head, still staring up at the window through which she fell, in shock. _"This is not happening!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

Flashback. Carly and Jack draw a card together.

Jack yanks Carly behind a pillar when she starts threatening to draw attention to him. _"My life is flashing before my eyes! Hm, there's a lot more Jack than I would've thought."_ Carly thinks to herself, in voice-over.

The two of them ride the tower of terror, Jack looking bored.

Jack turns to Carly on the tower from which he was staring toward the Satellite, then dons his white blazer once again. _"Oh, he always looks so dreamy at sunset."_ Carly thinks to herself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"Maybe we'll get back together when he learns I got blasted during a psychic duel!"_ Carly thinks to herself. With that, she free falls straight into the purple cloud beneath her and disappears from sight.

Then Carly's floating in the cloud, hovering, no longer falling. Carly's eyes are wide-open and staring, blank. _"Wow. That didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would."_ Carly thinks to herself.

One card, Fortune Fairy Hu, drifts down to land on top of her. _"Duel card?"_ Carly thinks to herself.

Her entire deck is falling through the air after her, into the haze. _"Wait, something's happening to me!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

Above, Sayer looks down where Carly fell and sees the cushion of bright purple fog that she disappeared into. "What's that strange light down there?" Sayer asks.

Resting on top of Carly's chest, her cards begin to smoke around the edges, as she begins to glow along with them. _"Wha, what's happening? Ahh!"_ Carly thinks to herself. She gasps and is suddenly shining bright violet.

Sayer is still standing at the broken window when everything starts to shake.

As Misty sits in her apartment, quietly, the tea in her cup shows ripples. _"It must be time. This earthquake can only mean one thing."_ Says Misty.

Lazar and Goodwin, the latter sitting behind a desk. "Yes, duck and cover!" Says Lazar. Goodwin is ever inscrutable, waiting intently.

Minako and Jack, who's wearing his riding suit, are standing outside somewhere and look up.

The Arcadia building trembles along with the rest of the city. A crash of blue, horizontal lightning rips across the sky and then two columns of bright purple fire race up two lanes of a street, destroying two cars unfortunate enough to be parallel-parked. They keep going, parting ways, drawing a shape.

Sayer grips the bottom edge of the windowpane, thrown off balance. "Gggh! What's going on?!" Sayer asks.

Inside, Luna is still in a room separated from Leo's by a glass wall and he's still unconscious. "Ohh! Leo!" Says Luna.

Tanner and Yanagi, still locked up in the basement, try to keep as safe as they can. Tanner's back is to the door, as close to the doorway as he can get and Yanagi's cowering on the floor. A ceiling light above them is swaying, ominously. "It's the big one!" Yanagi says. Tanner bangs on the door. "Hey, let us outta here!" Says Tanner. The shaking intensifies and the ceiling lamps swing together, crash into each other and break, showering the two men with broken glass.

In the room that Skylara is in, she's on the floor, with her wrists tied together. The whip marks on her back are still open and blood has seeped into the carpet. Skylara's body is battered and bruised, the beatings she received from Sayer were quite severe. Skylara's barely moving, aside from her breathing.

Outside, blue lightning is striking more often than is ever natural and the landscape is lit afire with purple flames. They have at last formed a shape, a hummingbird geoglyph, centered around the Arcadia building, which is the only thing left standing around or within it. Sayer, still at the window, is watching all this. "Well, this can't be good!" Sayer says.

Below the window, the purple mist is still there and an impact site on the ground can just barely be seen below it. But whatever made the impact, isn't there anymore.

Sayer gets on the phone. "I need a report on the damage, right now! And get everyone evacuated, but leave our guests where they are!" Says Sayer.

Someone is standing in the doorway, wreathed in shadows.

Sayer stops speaking on the phone. "What are you doing?! Get out of the building!" Sayer says, irritably.

"But I'm here to ask you for a rematch, Sayer." Says Carly.

"Huh?! I must be seeing things!" Sayer says. Bright blue light, maybe a bolt of lightning, flashes right outside the broken window at his back and he can see Carly's face, including her blank, staring eyes. The phone handset falls to the floor. "Okay, you're having a nervous breakdown, it's the stress of your job, it's gotten to you, I hope." Says Sayer, talking to himself.

"Stop talking. I'm not some stress-induced hallucination, I'm real." Carly says.

"But you fell!" Says Sayer. As he stares at Carly's right arm, a mark begins to glow violet on it, one that matches the earth-scorching symbol outside.

Carly looks at it, dispassionately. "And they gave me a soft landing. It seems that the Dark Signers are actively recruiting duelists to join their cause. They chose yours truly, and that's bad news for you." Carly says.

"Uh, let's just talk about this." Says Sayer.

Carly's mark burns and she gasps, as though she just got an electric shock. If Carly was about to scream, the column of bright light that appears around her cuts her off, obscuring her from view.

"Carly?!" Sayer asks.

"This is the beginning of the end for you!" Says Carly. She reappears, black, stiletto boots, bare legs, black miniskirt, long in the back and short in the front, that separates into leaves of cloth, extremely daring bare midriff, black gloves, that button well above her elbows, an evil-looking duel disk with teeth and a large orange jewel, as the other Dark Signers wear robes, her top is a garment like a short poncho, longer in the front and back than at the shoulders, black highlighted with orange designs, with a hood beneath her hair as it settles back onto her shoulders. A mark similar to tracking dye, in her case a left-side eye triangle, appears on her face. Carly opens her eyes, the space around her irises has turned black and her face is alight with sinister glee.

"You're a Dark Signer!" Sayer says.

"Prepare yourself for the Shadows!" Says Carly. She activates her duel disk.

"So the little mouse has become a Dark Signer, right? Well, I've already beaten you once today, and I'll be more than happy to do it again!" Sayer says.

"I must warn you that I'm not the same person. Since I've joined the Dark Signers, I've grown up. You want to really see how exciting a duel can be, Sayer? Then why don't you agree to battle me in a shadow duel!" Says Carly.

"Carly, you've got yourself a deal. I guess you forgot that I'm the leader of the Arcadia Movement! And you're no match for my psychic powers!" Sayer says.

He slots his deck and so does Carly, both duel disks auto-shuffle and then they both draw five. "Let's duel!" Says both Carly and Sayer.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me!" Sayer says. He draws, his face uplit by the lights on his duel disk. "Now watch, and learn! I summon Krebons, in attack mode!" Says Sayer. Krebons has 1200 attack points. "Next I'll play 'Emergency Teleport', let's see if the new-and-improved Carly can handle this card. With this spell, I get to summon a psychic monster, and to keep things interesting, I get to grab him from anywhere in my deck! Meet, Mind Protector!" Sayer says. Mind Protector has 2200 attack points. "And with Krebons out on my field, well, let's just say this match won't get better for you! Krebons is going to tune Mind Protector into a monster that'll make the end of our last duel seem like a fond memory! I synchro-summon, Magical Android!" Says Sayer. Magical Android has 2400 attack points. "I know that I can't attack on my first turn, but I'm afraid that not even your Dark Signer powers can stop her special ability! At the end of each one of my turns, guess what I get? Six hundred lifepoints for every single psychic monster out on my field! And why don't we get to the good stuff right away? I think I'll end my turn now and reap my reward!" Sayer says. His lifepoints increase to 4600. "Let's see these Dark Signer powers." Says Sayer.

"Careful what you ask for! I'll start with this little field spell. It's quite the revealing card. I play, 'Future Vision'!" Carly says.

The field is veiled with little points of light, as though they're standing in a cloud of stars that has come to sit in the dark office, lighting it up with starlight.

The windows at Sayer's back are turned black by the purplish-red quality of the starscape. "That's quite the trick." Says Sayer.

"Just wait. You see, like it or not, I know your fate, clear as night." Carly says.

"Well, Dark Signer or not, Miss. Carly. You're the same, that Fortune Deck still can't win. New clothes, some purple lighting, but tell me where all this special magic power makes you duel better. You're still the same failed reporter who couldn't blog her way onto a fansite for Jack Atlas!" Says Sayer.

"Well that wannabe no longer exists. Why report on the past when you can dictate the future? And this card says that your future's not so bright." Carly says. Fortune Lady Light has 200 attack points. "With Fortune Lady Light on my field, she gets stronger with every round. You see, for each standby phase she's here, she actually gains one more level. That's two hundred more attack points, two hundred more defense points, and two hundred more ways to beat you each and every round! But why stop there, when I can activate my field spell 'Future Vision'! I can use its power to send Fortune Lady Light into the future!" Says Carly. Fortune Lady Light waves and vanishes with a slice of her scythe. "Now, it's time for the real fun to begin!" Carly says.

"You mean, for me. Your field's open to any attack I choose! Tell me again why the Dark Signers picked you?" Asks Sayer.

"What can I say? They like revenge stories. Now, Fortune Lady Light's ability is automatically activated! You see, as soon as she's no longer on my field, I can summon a new Fortune Lady from anywhere in my deck! I choose, Fortune Lady Fire! And since she's already a level-two monster, her attack points increase to four hundred! And then the power of her special ability can…" Carly says.

"Why bother with such a pathetic card? I think our last battle is starting to take its toll. That monster of yours is no match for the strength of my Magical Android." Says Sayer.

"Where are your manners? You should let a lady finish talking before mouthing off! I activate Fortune Lady Fire's special ability! As soon as she's summoned, one of your monsters is automatically destroyed! And there's more, dear Sayer. Unfortunately, all of the points of the monster you just lost turn to damage." Carly says.

"You can't!" Says Sayer.

"I can and I will, now watch and learn! Destroy Magical Android!" Carly says.

Sayer gets blasted against the window frame, right next to the shattered hole through the window, and his lifepoints fall to 2200.

Carly chuckles a little.

Sayer stays down, winded. "I've n-never felt an attack like that! That energy just now is unlike anything I've faced before!" Says Sayer.

"You know why? The power of the shadows is limitless." Carly says.

Sayer gets up again, clenching his teeth, if they're going to play rough, he's game. "Well, Carly! So is mine!" Says Sayer.

"Your power pales in comparison to that of the Dark Signers. Fortune Lady Fire, attack him directly!" Carly says.

And Sayer is blasted against the wall and falls to the floor again, shaking. Sayer has 1800 lifepoints left.

"Now that you've had a taste of my power, I'll end my turn with a face down! Unless you do something and quick, I'm afraid that you're going to lose our little duel, and end up, in the netherworld!" Says Carly.

Sayer gasps, in horror.

Lightning cracks the sky above Security headquarters in Domino. "Why can't we see anything?! Come on! I don't remember us subscribing to the static channel! Where's the picture?! Ah. There we go." Lazar says. Goodwin is sitting behind him at his desk, demurely. The picture on the television screen clears and shows clouds parting to reveal an aerial shot of the City, with the hummingbird sign centering around the Arcadia building. "What is that?! Ah! No! Goodwin! A dark sign!" Says Lazar. "But what's it doing here? A Sign in our city can only mean one thing, Lazar." Goodwin says. "A shadow duel? But I thought the Dark Signers were in the Satellite. And now they're fighting here? Goodwin, what the deck is going on?!" Asks Lazar.

Akiza is walking out onto a landing bordering the central shaft of empty space in the Arcadia building. "Sayer? Anyone? Hello? Come on, stop kidding around." Akiza says.

"Looking for someone?" Asks Misty.

"What?!" Akiza asks, startled.

"I'm afraid Sayer is a little, how should I say, occupied." Says Misty. She stops walking, just around the corner of the open walkway and glares at Akiza.

"Wait. I know you. You're that model." Akiza says.

"I do happen to have a name, you know. It's Misty. You're famous yourself, aren't you, Miss. Akiza? Or do you prefer 'Black Rose'? Tell me, are you really a witch?"

Akiza is slightly taken aback at Misty's bluntness.

"I've waited a long time for this, Miss. Whatever-you-call-yourself! I want my brother back!" Says Misty.

"Your brother? But I don't know him. Why do you think I do?" Akiza asks.

"Enough lies! I want answers, and I want them now, Miss. Akiza! Your group of psychics, the Arcadia Movement, stole him! So now, I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth. Where is my brother, Black Rose?!" Asks Misty.

"I already told you that I don't know!" Akiza says.

"Then we duel." Says Misty.

"Fine! Let's go!" Akiza says.

Misty walks to the corner of the landing to square off against her. "To tell you the truth, I had hoped it might come to this. A duel should be the perfect chance to try out some of the new abilities that I've recently been offered. You see, you're not the only one here who's keeping a big secret. Do not let my perfect face fool you, for I am a Dark Signer, who has come to send you to the netherworld!" Says Misty.

"You're a Dark Signer?!" Akiza asks.

Misty holds her right arm across her chest, as though brandishing a duel disk on the wrong arm, her arm glows purple, a lizard. A bright purple-white light shines beneath Misty's feet and her teal-sashed, white-cream dress billows up, paralleled by her long, knee-length hair that sweeps up like a pair of black wings. Misty is completely obscured, consumed, in the purple fire.

As Akiza watches, her arm is glowing, too. "Ah! My Sign!" Says Akiza.

When Misty is visible again, she, like Carly, has undergone a transformation. Misty still wears that pendant in the middle of her forehead, but beneath her eyes appear two dye-like marks, thick, forked lines, that are symmetrical to each other. Misty's eyes have gone black. Over that same full gown, Misty wears a long, leaved skirt and a top like Carly's, but with a longer, cape-like back. The change is not as dramatic, but Misty is unveiled as a bad guy. Misty's color scheme is black highlighted with green.

"Huh? What do you want?" Akiza asks.

The building begins to shake.

"The truth! And I'll get it, even if I have to shake it out of you!" Says Misty.

"Agh! What's this?! Isn't one earthquake enough?" Sayer asks.

Carly is unfazed.

A dark, empty street in Domino. Jack is racing down the center on his runner. _"This was a nice night for a ride."_ Jack thinks to himself. Blue lightning crackles across the sky, horizontally, the ground shakes and suddenly Jack is outrunning a massive crack opening up down the center of the street and filling with purple fire. "Huh?" Asks Jack. He looks back. "What?! I'd best get a better look at this!" Jack says. He arcs into a side-alleyway, smoothly, letting the fire pass him by and rides right into a building, across the floor of the lobby, up every flight of stairs and bursts through the rooftop door. Jack looks down from the rooftop from astride his runner. "Where'd this come from?!" Asks Jack. Patches of black-and-gray fog and mounds of rubble are scattered around the main event, on top of the hummingbird sign burning around the Arcadia building, there is now a lizard sign also, both centered around the Arcadia building.

On their monitor, Goodwin and Lazar see it, too. Lazar recoils from the screen. "Two dark signs? This is quite unexpected!" Goodwin says.

"This looks awfully familiar. Hm, ah!" Says Jack. His arm is glowing.

At Martha's house. Yusei bursts out the back door, arm alight. Yusei looks out at the City and sees the double sign reflected against the clouds. "That's over New Domino City! My Sign, it's glowing, and that could only mean one thing." Yusei says.

"A shadow duel is about to start. It's Signer versus Dark Signer, but where?" Asks Jack. He looks straight ahead, the only thing left standing in the middle of the two signs. "Huh? The Arcadia Building! Time to kick it into overdrive!" Jack says. He rides back toward the rooftop door, working up momentum, turns back to the edge of the roof and rides right at it, with a yell of triumph. Jack jumps off the rooftop, across the street, to the next and lands, spinning like a top. Jack keeps riding.

A Security officer walks toward an edge of one of the signs, a wall of purple flames. "What's this, some purple fire blockade?" Another security officer speaks to the prisoner in the Facility shuttle they're driving. "Looks like your trip to the Facility just got delayed, Greiger. I'm sure you're really disappointed."

There sits the same Greiger first met during the Fortune Cup, with handcuffs on his wrists, heavy shackles on his legs and head bowed. Greiger opens his eyes.

Tanner sits up from cowering on the floor once again. "Gramps, you okay?" Asks Tanner. "Well, guess that kinda depends, we're still locked up in some underground basement?" Yanagi asks. "I guess so. But that aftershock gave me an idea on gettin' outta here." Says Tanner. "Heh?" Yanagi asks. "It mighta loosened the whole foundation." Says Tanner.

Other side of the door, as he rams it once, twice and busts through on top of it. "Yes! That's using your head!" Yanagi says. "Easy. And now all we gotta do is find the twins and Skylara before this building comes down!" Says Tanner.

The Arcadia Building stands besieged by two violet signs burning on the cityscape below.

Inside, Akiza and Misty face off on the landing.

"If I can't make you reveal my brother's fate, my deck will! I need to know what you and the Arcadia Movement did, Akiza!" Misty says.

"I don't know how else to say it, but the Arcadia Movement wouldn't hurt or hide anyone! It's only here to help! But if you wanna duel, then I think I should at least defend myself!" Says Akiza. A compartment in the wall pops open and reveals her duel disk. Akiza puts it on and activates it. "After all, this is my home. And I'm not gonna let some Dark Signer push me around in my own place!" Akiza says.

Misty's duel disk activates as she holds it at her side.

Akiza slots her deck.

"Let's do this!" Says both Akiza and Misty.

"I'm first! And I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" Akiza says. Twilight Rose Knight has 1000 attack points. "And lucky for me, I can use his special ability as soon as he's summoned! So now, I can add a level-four or below plant-type monster from my hand, and summon it directly to my field. And I think I'll bring out, Lord Poison!" Says Akiza. Lord Poison has 1500 attack points. "And now I'd like to invite you to witness the royal engagement of my Rose Knight and Lord Poison!" Akiza says. Twilight Rose Knight brandishes his sword and flings three stars toward Lord Poison, they swirl around into green rings, aligning with Lord Poison and creating a column of red-pink light. "Black Rose Dragon, welcome to the game!" Says Akiza. Black Rose Dragon has 2400 attack points.

"Huh. Impressive. Wielding a powerful beast like that is a testament to why you were chosen to be a Signer." Misty says.

Flashback. Misty lays on a gurney looking disheveled, as she is wheeled somewhere in a hurry. "I wonder if your calling was similar to mine." Says Misty, in voice-over. "Her vitals are dropping, doctor!" "We have to get her to the emergency room!" "I knew I had one reason to stay alive. I had to find my brother, and take revenge on those who took him from me!" Misty says, in voice-over. In Misty's eye, reflections of the passing lights on the ceiling of the hallway are obscured by something like an inkblot, that forms into a lizard, with glowing red eyes and green markings. "So, I made a deal." Says Misty, in voice-over. The lizard hisses and disappears. Misty gasps, altered. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "And now, the power of the shadows has given me a new lease on life, and a chance to finally discover the truth! And once you tell me what I want to know, the shadows will envelop you and your deck." Misty says.

"Well, these three face downs are going to put a stop to that plan! Your turn!" Says Akiza.

"Then I draw. I activate the field spell 'Savage Colosseum'." Misty says.

She does and the walls in the central empty column area are suddenly lined with columned doorways and intricate carvings. "Now as long as this card's in play, every monster that's in attack mode actually has to attack. Not only that, for as long as this card's in play, I get three hundred additional lifepoints every time a monster battles! And to keep things safe, I'll be activating another spell card, thanks to the effect of my 'Field Barrier', you can't counter my 'Colosseum', and no other field spell can replace the one I already have in play!" Says Misty.

 _"This piece of ancient architecture might just turn me into history!"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

"Now I'll summon out my Reptilianne Gorgon!" Misty says.

Reptilianne Gorgon is a level-three dark-attribute reptile-type monster that has fourteen-hundred attack and defense points.

"And I equip it with this, my spell 'Attack Pheromone'. And now, when my Reptile attacks your monsters, they can't simply hide in defense mode. This card switches them to attack mode whether you like it or not! Now you know how it feels to be in a powerless situation, just like I've been all these years as I struggled to find out what happened to my brother! And this next card should help drive that sentiment home! I cast 'Molting Escape' on Reptilianne Gorgon! Now my monster's practically invincible. Once a turn, she can't be destroyed in battle, no matter how strong your monster is. Not only that, but every time I use this equip effect, Reptilianne Gorgon gains an extra one hundred attack points. Now let's see how all these spells play out. Reptilianne Gorgon, attack!" Says Misty.

"Hold on! I think the Dark Signers left you a couple cards short of a deck! Even with all those equip spells, you still don't have a chance against my Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza says.

Reptilianne Gorgon zaps yellow lightning at Black Rose Dragon and her beast retaliates with a full-throated gust of pink-violet flame.

Misty endures the damage, down to 3000 lifepoints and smiles.

When the dust clears, Black Rose Dragon is still standing there.

"And now, thanks to my 'Molting Escape' equip spell, Gorgon lives. Not only that, but she gets those extra one hundred attack points I mentioned, evening the playing field just a little bit more!" Says Misty.

Akiza blinks once. _"I don't get it. All those spells and combos just to add a hundred attack points? What's her real plan?"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

"There's one more thing. I haven't yet talked about Gorgon's special ability." Misty says.

"What's it do? Huh?!" Asks Akiza. Suddenly, Black Rose Dragon starts to turn grayish-tan, as though transforming into a sandstone statue of herself. "What have you done to my dragon, Misty?!" Akiza asks.

"Let's just say she's resting for now. You see, Gorgon's special ability freezes her mode, I'm afraid. So she can't defend you or attack, since all of her power has been neutralized." Says Misty.

"You can't do that!" Akiza says.

"Yes I can." Says Misty.

Black Rose Dragon's attack points fall to 0.

"And I did. Now, if you'll excuse me for just this one moment, I'll enjoy my field spell's effect. I get three hundred lifepoints because I attacked you this round." Misty says. This gives her 3300 lifepoints. "You can never beat me, be smart and talk. Tell me what you know about my only brother's fate, and I promise I'll make your defeat quick and painless. So, what's your decision?" Asks Misty.

"I told you already! I don't know what happened!" Akiza says.

"I see. Then that leaves me no choice. You know your dear friend Sayer? I'm afraid he's, about to lose his shadow duel!" Says Misty.

"Sayer?!" Akiza asks, trembling and concerned.

"And so are you!" Says Misty.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Digging Deeper: Part 3_

The tops of buildings in Domino City and down to Jack, who's racing down a freeway on his runner. _"Let's see how my new-and-improved ride handles some off-roading."_ Jack thinks to himself. "Wah!" Jack says. With that, he leaps the side of the freeway and jumps one of the walls of purple fire on the street below, he is now inside the boundaries of one of the dark signs. Jack skids to a stop down the street from another boundary and looks at his right arm, still glowing, then forward. "There it is, the Arcadia Movement headquarters." Says Jack. Ahead, beyond another wall of fire, it stands. Jack keeps driving, turning the corner. "Now to find that shadow duel." Jack says.

Inside the Arcadia Building. "It's over for you, Akiza. You won't be able to hide behind the Arcadia Movement for much longer." Says Misty.

Akiza's lifepoints stand at 4000.

Misty's at 3300.

Akiza's Black Rose Dragon hovers in the air, turned to tan stone. "What're you talking about?" Akiza asks.

"As we speak, your leader, Sayer, is dueling a new friend of mine, and let's just say that, like you, he doesn't stand a chance of winning his duel!" Says Misty.

"Rrrgh!" Akiza growls under her breath.

"So, are you ready to tell me what happened to my brother?" Misty asks.

Akiza draws. "I don't know your brother!" Says Akiza.

"Fine, then, be that way. I'll get the answers I want sooner or later! And with your dragon's power reduced to nothing, I'll know the truth in no time. And to hurry things along, I'll activate the power of my 'Savage Colosseum' trap, which forces our monsters to battle." Misty says.

"Huh?" Asks Akiza.

"And with zero attack points, your Black Rose Dragon doesn't stand a chance. Now prepare yourself, Akiza. Reptilianne Gorgon is about to obliterate your beast!" Misty says. Gorgon attacks and cracks start to show on Black Rose Dragon's stone exterior, pouring white light.

It shatters, Akiza shields her eyes and notices the arm she's shielding them with. Akiza's lifepoints read 2500 and a rip can be seen in her glove across the wrist she just shielded herself with. "My mark, it's trying to tell me something. But what?" Asks Akiza.

"It's telling you to be very afraid, of the Dark Signers' power. Hmhmhmhm." Misty says.

"I don't understand all this! Why are you so convinced I did something to your brother?!" Asks Akiza.

"'Cause the last time I saw him he was going on and on about someone, and that someone was you! That's right! He couldn't stop talking about you and how he just had to meet you! Now unless you're gonna tell me what happened to him, make your move!" Misty says.

"Listen, Misty. I'd tell you something if I knew something but I don't." Says Akiza. Her lifepoints increase to 2800 from the effect of 'Savage Colosseum'. "So I guess this duel's full steam ahead. And now that I've got your 'Colosseum's' power boost, I'll activate the 'Synchro Spirits' trap, which lets me remove a synchro monster in my graveyard from play, and then re-summon the monsters I originally used to synchro-summon it! So by removing Black Rose Dragon from play, I can summon both Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison back to the field in attack mode. And then I'll activate this, the 'Dimension Reversion' trap card, which returns every monster I removed from play to my deck. Black Rose Dragon is back, ready, and waiting." Akiza says.

"Excellent. Now go ahead and bring your beloved Black Rose Dragon back to the field, I'd be more than happy to destroy it a second time!" Says Misty.

"That's not gonna happen, Misty. 'Cause I'm activating this trap. With the power of 'Urgent Tuning', I can summon a synchro monster during my battle phase. So once again, Twilight Rose Knight will be giving Lord Poison a little tune-up!" Akiza says. Once again, Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison form green rings and shining stars. "I synchro-summon Black Rose Dragon!" Says Akiza. Black Rose Dragon has 2400 attack points. "But we're not done yet, you see my Black Rose Dragon is so excited after being successfully synchro-summoned, it just can't help but incinerate every other card on the field!" Akiza says. Black Rose Dragon roars, winds and petals destroy Gorgon and all of Misty's equip spells. The only thing left is 'Colosseum', because 'Field Barrier', now destroyed, protected it. Lastly, Black Rose Dragon herself is destroyed.

"I'd say that was your endgame this whole time, and you let me destroy Black Rose Dragon. But I don't want to give you that much credit. However, you didn't destroy every card. Thanks to 'Field Barrier's' protection, the 'Savage Colosseum' isn't going anywhere, unlike my brother." Says Misty.

"For the last time, just 'cause he liked me doesn't mean I know something." Akiza says.

"He said he went to watch you duel, and that he spoke to you afterward, and that talking to you made him want to join the Arcadia Movement. And then he vanished without a trace." Says Misty.

"Look, Misty. I'm really sorry that you lost your brother. But, you have to believe me, I had absolutely nothing to do with it!" Akiza says.

"I don't have to believe anything, Akiza! And don't pretend you're sorry! I've seen the way you duel, Black Rose! You let your power run wild, you're out of control! Why is it people watching you duel always get hurt? It's because you don't care about anyone other than yourself, isn't that right, Akiza!" Says Misty.

"No, that's not right! I'm a good person!" Akiza says.

"D'you care about the people you scared during the tournament? The people who just wanted to watch their favorite duelists duel! But instead…" Says Misty.

"Those people were mocking me and calling me a witch!" Akiza says.

"Oh, I understand. So what you're saying, then, is that those people deserved what happened to them. You're saying that you're glad that you scared them." Says Misty.

She's got her there, Akiza freezes. _"Uh! What if she's right?"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Luna is still watching over Leo in a comfy, but locked, room somewhere deep in the Arcadia Building, when a bump startles her. "Huh?" Luna asks. Someone is trying to break down the door to her room.

After three more loud thumps, Tanner crashes through on top of it. Yanagi is behind Tanner.

Luna's arm is also glowing.

"Luna!" Says Yanagi.

"How'd you guys find me?" Luna asks.

"This is the eighth door he's knocked in!" Says Yanagi.

Tanner looks through the window to see Leo, lying on the floor on the other side.

Luna is hugging Yanagi.

"Leo. Hmm, okay. Stand back, you two." Tanner says. He picks up a small couch.

Yanagi and Luna back up.

Tanner lifts it over his head and breaks the window.

Leo starts to wake up.

Tanner shakes Leo's shoulder. "Leo. You okay?" Asks Tanner. "Huh? Is it Christmas already?" Leo asks. "How d'you feel? Are you hurt? What happened?" Asks Tanner. "Uh, I dueled Sayer." Leo says. "How'dja do?" Asks Tanner. "Ah, not too good." Leo says.

Flashback. Sayer's Thought Ruler Archfiend launches its final attack and Leo hits the back wall of the arena, hard, and falls to the ground. "I got schooled." Says Leo, in voice-over. "Yaaa-aaah! Ugghhh!" The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Where's Luna? She okay?!" Leo asks. "I'm right in front of you, Leo!" Says Luna. "There you are, I'm so glad you're safe!" Leo says. "It's not like I'm helpless without you, ya know." Says Luna, slightly affronted. "So, ah, what'm I doing in this room?" Leo asks. "I dunno, but let's not talk about it right now. We still need to find where they're holding Skylara." Says Tanner. "Meaning let's get outta here and find her!" Yanagi says. "Luna, can you use your Sign to find where she is?" Asks Leo. "I'm sure I could, I'll try." Luna says. She then focus on her Sign to see if she can locate where Skylara is, it works. "I know where she is, but we need to hurry. I think she's hurt, I can almost feel her pain." Says Luna. "Then where is she?" Tanner asks. "She's being held in a room a floor down from us. If we get going, I can sense where she is." Says Luna. "Then let's go." Leo says. "Lead the way, Luna." Says Yanagi.

Luna soon leads them down the stairs to the next floor, she then stops near a door. The guys stop behind Luna. Luna places her hand on the door. "She's in this one guys." Luna says. "Okay, get back." Says Tanner. He slams himself against the door, making it fall over in three tries.

Luna gasps and runs over to where Skylara's lying. "Skylara." Luna says.

The guys join her. Tanner unties Skylara's bonds and tries shaking her awake. "Come on, doll. You have to wake up." Says Tanner. Skylara winces, in severe pain. "Tanner, stop shaking her. The poor child is hurt." Yanagi says. "Yeah, I know. She's barely moving at all, but she's still breathing." Says Tanner. "Hey, you guys, there's a lot of blood on the floor." Leo says. Yanagi and Tanner look around and notice the blood that's seeped into the carpet. "Yanagi, can you move her hair." Says Tanner. Yanagi moves Skylara's hair out of the way and they finally notice the damage done to her back from the whip. Luna then touches Skylara's Sign on her arm. "Come on Skylara, please wake up. Us Signers need you." Luna says. Just like that, Skylara's Signs, symbolic designs and extra markings start glowing, slowly.

"Luna…" Says Skylara, weakly. Her eyes open, slowly. "Oh, your awake." Leo says. "Yeah, but she's hurt. Pretty badly." Says Tanner. He and Yanagi help Skylara to sit up, she's covering up her breasts with her arms. "Come on, we have to get out of here before this place comes down." Yanagi says. "Hey doll, can you walk on your own?" Asks Tanner. Skylara tries to get up, but she's in too much pain to even move and nearly falls over. "Doll!" Tanner says, worriedly. He catches Skylara halfway, sort of bringing her down to the floor. "Skylara!" Says both Leo and Luna, concerned. "Dear child, are you alright?" Yanagi asks, worriedly. "She's hurt, bad. We need to get you out of here and get you help. Here Yanagi, help me get 'er up." Says Tanner. He and Yanagi both grab a hold of each of Skylara's arms and pull her up to her feet, carefully. Luna helps Skylara with her top, which makes the pain from her back spread more, and then she helps Skylara with her coat, placing it on her. "Now lets get out of here." Yanagi says. They all make a run for it.

"My brother watched you duel in the Narrows of New Domino City. He said he spoke to you afterward, Akiza! You!" Says Misty.

"I don't know, I-I don't remember meeting him, I'm sorry!" Akiza says.

"And yet you say you're a good person. Wouldn't a good person remember meeting an excited fan? I don't believe a word you're saying! What happened to my brother?! Did he fail your little entry test and that was that? Why would you tell some boy you don't even know to…" Says Misty.

"I tell everyone I meet to consider the Movement! Because, because if they are like me, I don't want them to go through what, ugh! To go through what I went through!" Akiza says.

Running down the stairs, Luna's face is illuminated red as she stares at her mark. Skylara's does the same, but Yanagi and Tanner aren't holding onto her anymore. "Luna, Skylara, what are you doing, come on!" Says Leo. "Another Signer is dueling!" Luna says. "Luna, we gotta keep moving! It's too dangerous to stop, sis!" Says Leo. Skylara close her eyes. "Akiza!" Skylara says. She runs down the stairs past her friends and off in the opposite direction.

Luna runs after Skylara.

"Luna, Skylara?!" Asks Leo. "Skylara, Luna, we have to go!" Tanner says. They run after them.

"Fine. Have it your way, Akiza. Keep on lying and denying, but in the end, you and I both know it was you, and because of that, I'm sending you and your lies to the netherworld! After all, it was you who told my brother to leave his family, you stole him from us! And now, you're going to pay!" Says Misty.

Skylara runs onto the landing opposite of the duel, Luna trailing close behind her. "There she is!" Luna says.

"I guess there's no convincing you, is there? It's your move, Misty." Says Akiza.

Tanner, Yanagi and Leo join Luna and Skylara. "She's dueling?" Tanner asks. "Who's her opponent?" Asks Leo.

Misty draws. "The end is near, Akiza!" Misty says. As she draws, they see the Dark Sign on her arm.

"That mark on her arm!" Says Luna.

Flashback. In Luna's dream, standing there smoldering with shadows is a massive lizard glowing with green markings, fighting beside Ccapac Apu. "It looks like one of the demons that fought the Crimson Dragon!" Luna says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Does that mean she's one a' those Dark Signers Yusei was talkin' about?!" Asks Tanner. "Does anyone realize who that young lady is?! That's Misty, the world's biggest supermodel!" Yanagi says. Everyone else, but Skylara, reacts with a huge gasp, what the heck?!

Then out of no where, Skylara suddenly gets thrown to the floor, roughly.

Luna, Leo, Tanner and Yanagi look on, horrified. "Skylara!" Says Luna, worriedly.

Skylara winces, deeply, and looks up, seeing Kalin standing over her. "Kalin!" Skylara says. "Hello beautiful, miss me." Says Kalin. Skylara manages to get back up on her feet, only for her to be slammed into the wall. Kalin's holding Skylara up against the wall, her arms pinned to either side of her. Kalin has his body pressed closely against Skylara's. "Doesn't this bring back memories, Skylara? Does it still feel the same way it did four years ago?" Kalin asks. Skylara brings her attention to him. "What are you talking about, Kalin?" Asks Skylara. Kalin's smirking. "Don't you remember what happened on that stormy night? Oh, that's right. You pretty much passed out from the lack of blood, you'd regain consciousness only it never lasted long." Kalin says. Skylara closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side, as he moves his face closer to hers. "I can still remember the way your body trembled under my touch and the way you squirmed underneath me, or tried to anyway. I can feel you trembling now." Says Kalin, whispering into Skylara's ear. Skylara seems to be trying to hold back tears, she knows very well what he's talking about. "Oh, don't worry. I already took your innocence, four years ago. Jack can have whatever's left of you. Eyehehehehehehehehehe!" Kalin says, whispering into Skylara's ear. He licks at one of Skylara's scars, sinisterly.

Kalin then releases his hold on Skylara and backs away, pleased with himself.

Skylara managed to land on her feet, only she seems very distraught.

Then just as sudden as he came, Kalin's gone.

Skylara soon regains her composure and walks back over to Tanner, Yanagi and the twins. "Who was that?" Asks Tanner. "He's a Dark Signer. His name is Kalin." Skylara says. "What did he say to you?" Asks Tanner. "It isn't important." Skylara says. She then brings her attention over to the duel.

"From my hand, I'm activating the 'Reptile Spawn' spell card. Now, if I remove a reptile monster in my graveyard from play, I can harness 'Reptile Spawn's' power, and summon two reptile tokens. But these little guys won't be sticking around, they will enable me to summon an even greater power!" Says Misty. Her cheek markings and eyes start to glow purple. "Now, by releasing those two tokens, I can open the door to the netherworld and summon, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Misty says. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua has 2800 attack points and is a dark type monster. They form into a single ball of energy, float out the plate glass window down the hall and form an Earthbound-Immortal-summoning 'fist' in the sky, like before. The very air ripples out from them and the ground begins to rumble.

Jack, Skylara, Luna, Akiza and Yusei moan as one as their Signs burn.

"My mark is hurting, just like it did when I dueled Kalin!" Says Yusei.

Luna and Skylara's group is rocked around by the earthquake, they are more worried about their marks, as the other three fight to stay standing. After a moment more, a wave of red light emanates from Luna's mark, forming a protective bubble around the four of them, they're safe. Skylara has her own protection, which is the Crimson Dragon itself. "What's goin' on?" Tanner asks. "How're you doing this, Luna?" Asks Leo. "I dunno! But I think we're safe, I think this light's like an energy shield or something." Luna says.

Outside the building, a crowd has gathered at the foot of the Arcadia building. "Look up there!" "Look at the sky!" High above, against the signs in the sky, is the floating fist of a yet-to-be-summoned Earthbound Immortal. Cars are stopped in the street, unable to move because of the burning signs on the ground. Everyone can only stand and watch, as the object in the sky begins to pulse with shadowy lights.

Greiger looks up, glances out the window of the Facility shuttle when someone starts screaming.

The Earthbound Immortal is sucking up souls. Both of the Security officers in charge of Greiger's van are among the first to go.

"What's happening?" Asks Greiger.

Outside, everyone is screaming, cringing, rooted to the spot and glowing a steadily brighter violet. Little streams of purple light are flying through the air toward the thing in the sky from all over the ground enclosed by the signs.

Jack sees the lights. "Those same strange lights appeared when Kalin dueled!" Jack says.

Souls are flying through the air inside the building, too.

The spectators watch in awe through their bubble.

Akiza shields her face, bewildered.

Skylara has the Crimson Dragon protecting her, shielding her with some sort of power.

"What is this?!" Asks Akiza.

"My Earthbound Immortal is absorbing the spirits of Domino City's citizens! But don't worry, it won't absorb you. Because I'm saving you for last!" Misty says.

The fist in the sky shoots a beam of light from ground to clouds and in the resulting dust cloud, a massive, hunched figure can be seen. Jack brakes, rapidly, sheltering his eyes from the dust and is the first to see it when he looks up after the dust clears. Jack's eyes go wide. "What is that?!" Asks Jack.

The building is shaking again. "What gives? Where's this monster?! You did just summon one, didn't you?" Akiza asks.

"Oh, I summoned one all right. Turn around, Akiza!" Says Misty.

Shocked, Akiza hears a sound behind herself. Akiza hardly dares to look.

For a moment the window is black. Then it is filled with a green disc larger than the window is wide, as Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua opens the eye that's looking through the window at Akiza.

Akiza recoils, in horror, a hand to her mouth, eyes huge. "Aaaaagh! What, what is that?!" Akiza asks.

It is a lizard nearly as tall as the building when it stands on its hind legs, as it's doing now. It is black, with green glowing markings. It grasps each side of the building with a webbed front foot, its face pressed up against the window of the floor on which the duel is happening. It swivels its massive head, its eyes are globes that protrude from the top of its head and its grin of teeth, glowing completely green, is disturbing. It opens its mouth, throws back its head and roars its triumph, flaring with light.

Inside, another yell echoes down from above, from the sound of it, Sayer's duel is going badly. "You hear that? Your pal Sayer is, well, having a difficult time." Says Misty.

They hear Sayer cry out again, in pain, and once more, somewhere above them.

"Huh? Sayer, no!" Akiza says.

Yusei is still standing in the yard out behind Martha's house. _"If one of those Immortals is appearing somewhere in the City, then a lot of people are in danger right now, but..."_ Yusei thinks to himself. He closes his eyes, tightly, he can hardly bear to think about it. _"After almost losing to Kalin, I don't think I have what it takes anymore! I_ _'_ _m sorry Skylara, but I just don_ _'_ _t think I have it in me anymore!"_ Yusei thinks to himself again.

Greiger hears a helicopter descend and land near his prison shuttle, lighting up the windows. The lock on the back door of the vehicle explodes and the door opens on nonstop bright light.

Greiger stands up, there's a silhouette in the light approaching him. "Who are you?!" Asks Greiger. The hooded figure has two marks down his face, too dark to be tracking dye, accenting his square jaw and the gauntness of his cheeks. "The name is Devack." Devack raises his duel disk, the markings on his Dark Signer robes are yellow. Devack throws a card, the spell 'Ax of Despair', and it breaks the chains binding Greiger's arms and legs. "I know what Goodwin did to you, Greiger. To your village. I know you're angry, and I know you still want revenge. I can help you get that revenge. Come with me." Devack says. Greiger frowns, will he accept?

The propeller of Devack's helicopter can be seen as it keeps spinning.

Back to the Arcadia building as it keeps shaking. Sayer is on the floor, hands and knees. The duel is where it was left before. Sayer appears a bit unnerved, but mostly unharmed. "What is that? What is happening out there?" Asks Sayer.

"If I were you, Sayer. I'd be much more concerned with what's happening in here." Carly says.

"What do your bosses want?!" Asks Sayer.

"All that matters is you're gonna pay for beating me in our last duel! Now, unless you wanna take it lying down, get up!" Carly says.

Sayer scowls, in response, and gets to his feet, slightly stiff.

"It's your move. You've got one more chance to save yourself, one more turn!" Says Carly. Her lifepoints stand at 4000. "So, think carefully, 'cause this is it!" Carly says.

 _"These dark powers of hers are much stronger than you anticipated. But you can't lose focus now. Because if you can defeat her, you can capture her! And then, you can convince her to join your psychic army and do your bidding! You can do this, you're the leader of the Arcadia Movement!"_ Sayer thinks to himself. "It's my turn!" Says Sayer. _"But you have to be careful. That_ _'_ _Future Vision_ _'_ _field spell of hers is quite the tricky card. If you summon a monster through normal means, it'll be zapped a few rounds ahead, and you won't be able to fight with it. So, that means you can't use a normal summon. You're gonna have to improvise here."_ Sayer thinks to himself. He looks at his card. _"Perfect!"_ Sayer thinks to himself. "From my hand, I activate the 'Teleport' spell card! When you have a monster on your field, and my field is empty, I can sacrifice eight hundred lifepoints to activate this card's power, and then special-summon one psychic monster from my hand." Sayer says. His lifepoints are now 1000. "Kindly welcome Storm Caller to the field." Says Sayer. Storm Caller is a big guy, with a large satellite dish mounted on his shoulders and other gizmos around his waist. Storm Caller has 2300 attack points, 2000 defense points, is a level 6 monster and a wind type monster.

With Storm Caller, when your psychic-type monster destroys your opponent's monster in battle, you can put the destroyed monster on top of your opponent's deck.

"Next I use an equip spell, 'Premature Burial'. By getting rid of eight hundred more lifepoints..." Sayer says. His lifepoints are 200. "…I special-summon a monster from my graveyard, and boost it with this card. I resurrect, Magical Android." Says Sayer. Magical Android has 2400 attack points. "Oh and, since I used a special-summon, your 'Future Vision' field has no effect." Sayer says.

Carly is still smiling. "Hm." Says Carly.

"Now go, Storm Caller! Attack! Take out Fortune Lady Fire!" Sayer says.

"I activate my trap, 'Slip of Fortune'! This card removes the target of your monster's assault, and then negates your attack altogether!" Says Carly. Fortune Lady Fire disappears.

"That move may've spared you some damage, but I still have Magical Android to attack with, and your field is empty now, so get ready for a direct attack!" Sayer says.

Carly takes it and is down to 1600 lifepoints.

"And now, I summon, Psychic Commander in attack mode!" Says Sayer.

"'Future Visions' effect activates! So, say goodbye to Commander 'cause you won't be seeing it until your next turn! Assuming you even have one!" Carly says.

"Well, then I'd better make the most of this one, then! By activating Magical Android's special ability, I gain six hundred lifepoints for every psychic monster on my field." Says Sayer. His lifepoints rise to 1400. _"Now, our points are pretty much equal. If I can hold out for one more round, Psychic Commander will return to my field for my next turn. If I can bring him together with Magical Android, I can synchro-summon my deck's most powerful monster, Thought Ruler Archfiend. And then, I can show this Dark Signer what true power feels like. I just have to hold out for one more round."_ Sayer thinks to himself.

"Mm. It's the end of the line, Sayer. I draw! Thanks to the time-traveling effects of the 'Future Vision' field spell and my 'Slip of Fortune' trap card, both Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Fire return to my field. But these two ladies won't be sticking around to play." Carly says. They combine into a blob of multicolored light and drift out the broken window, on the opposite side of the building from where Ccarayhua already towers. Air ripples out from the blob as it forms into, yes, another Earthbound-Immortal-summoning fist.

The building shakes again and Sayer nearly falls over. "What's this?!" Asks Sayer.

The Dark Sign on Carly's arm glows as she raises a card aloft. "Now, after five thousand years, the door to the netherworld will open again!" Carly says. Her eyes start to glow purple. "And the great Immortals will feed on the spirits of Domino City! I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" Says Carly. Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu has 2500 attack points, 2500 defense points, is a level 10 monster and is a dark type monster.

The sheer power emanating from Carly's duel disk forces Sayer back against the wall.

"You're a fool! Did you forget about your 'Future Vision'? The moment your monster appears, your own field spell is gonna zap it one round into the future! You won't be able to do anything with it!" Sayer says.

"I warned you, Sayer! You had one chance! One turn!" Says Carly.

"What?!" Sayer asks.

"You're right that my monster'll have to leave the field, but thanks to its special ability, when it does leave the field, it'll take all your monsters with it! And for every monster you lose, you also lose eight hundred lifepoints! You're finished, Sayer!" Says Carly.

"Ah, where's this big monster you summoned?" Sayer asks. Just then, he hears the unnatural cry of a bird behind himself.

Outside the window looms a massive, angular hummingbird, black glowing with orange markings. It's staring right at Sayer, its huge glowing eyes like a pair of bright street lamps.

Sayer has turned around to gawk. "No way! I've never seen a monster like this before!" Says Sayer.

"Yeah, well uh, know what? You never will again, either!" Carly says. Aslla Piscu lunges in with its long, pointy beak.

Sayer yells, in terror.

And it echoes down the building.

Akiza wails again or perhaps we're up to where we left her earlier. "Sayer, no!" Says Akiza, wailing.

Sayer's monsters shatter, as he stands before the window, transfixed by what's about to hit him, shouting.

Outside, Aslla Piscu's beak hits the building, taking out the windows on the adjacent floors as well and starting a purple fire that eats into that story of the building, rapidly.

Inside, the empty space several floors up from Akiza and Misty's duel fills with purple fog and smoke. Among pieces of debris, Sayer falls right down through the center of the building, still yelling.

Akiza looks up, shocked and horrified, and can only watch as Sayer falls past her, into more mist and purple fire below. "Sayer!" Akiza says.

Sayer's fallen into the opaque purple mist, he's gone.

Akiza stands at the railing, staring after Sayer into the fog below.

Luna's protective shield seems to have faded, as has Skylara's, and the walls are starting to show cracks. Tanner looks around. "Ugh, this is bad." Says Tanner. "You two get the twins out of here now!" Skylara says. "But Skylara, your so badly hurt." Says Luna. "Don't worry about me, go!" Skylara says. She then runs into the direction Akiza was dueling.

Tanner grabs the twins, one in each arm and runs, Yanagi at his heels.

Small chunks are starting to fall from the ceiling. "Looks like we're gonna have to finish this another time, Akiza!" Says Misty.

Tanner is still carrying the twins. "Akiza! Come on!" Tanner says, yelling. "We can't wait, Tanner! The whole place could come down any second!" Says Yanagi.

"Run, Akiza!" Tanner says. He runs after Yanagi.

Larger chunks start to fall from the ceiling.

But before Akiza almost gets buried under a big bunch of falling debris, Skylara pulls her out of the way, making them both fall away from the area and disappear into a clog of smoke.

Outside. Ccarayhua roars and draws away from the building.

Aslla Piscu extracts its beak.

They both sink back into the purple mist below. The glowing mist vanishes, leaving the night more or less normal again.

Tanner and Yanagi run out the front door, each one carrying a twin on his back.

Jack rides up and joins them. "Atlas!" Says Tanner. "What happened?" Jack asks. "Not sure. But Akiza was dueling a Dark Signer in there." Says Tanner. Jack looks down, bitterly. "I had a feeling it was them! Where is she now?" Jack asks. "She's, still inside." Says Tanner. "You just left her?!" Jack asks, angrily. He keeps riding, toward the front door.

"Wait, Jack, don't! It's too dangerous!" Says Tanner.

The top of the Arcadia building is in flames and some of them might even be natural, but most are a violent shade of purple.

Inside. Jack races through corridor after wrecked corridor, all of the lights have gone out. Jack comes to a halt. "Hey, Akiza! You in here?! It's Jack! Akiza!"

Just then, something on the ground catches Jack's eye. "Huh?" Jack asks. It's Carly's glasses, gleaming on the floor amidst the rubble. The fall doesn't seem to have damaged them any more than they were when they flew off Carly's face earlier. Jack picks them up, gently. "I know these. They look like…" Says Jack.

Flashback, to the tower at sunset. Jack looked over his shoulder and there was Carly with her big, round glasses, willing to listen and support him. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Carly!" Jack says. He looks around for Carly. "Carly! Carly, are you in here?!" Asks Jack, calling out for her. More chunks of the ceiling start falling.

"Jack..." Skylara says, weakly and exhausted.

"Huh?" Asks Jack.

Skylara is lying on her side against chunks of fallen debris, she's barely able to move herself.

"Skylara!" Jack says. He runs over to Skylara, kneeling down to one knee beside her. Jack lifts Skylara up and holds her close to himself, gently. Skylara's eyes open, slowly, and she looks up at Jack, exhausted. "What's happened to you?" Asks Jack. "Sayer beat me and whipped me unmercifully. A building that was collapsing, with the addition of Dark Signers…" Skylara says. She winces, in severe pain. "Hey, easy on yourself. I need to get you out of here." Says Jack. He's noticing how much pain Skylara's truly in. "I wish I could've gotten here sooner. I need to get you out of here now." Jack says. He tries to move Skylara, but she stops him. "No, we have to get Akiza out of here, as well." Says Skylara. "I'll come back for her. Just let me get you out of here first." Jack says. "No, don't you get it. She isn't safe here. Especially, with Dark Signers still lingering around. Kalin was here, as well." Says Skylara. "What?" Jack asks. Skylara closes her eyes. "Jack, I need to know something." Says Skylara. She then opens her eyes and looks up at Jack. "Did Kalin rape me that night, four years ago?" Skylara asks. Jack closes his eyes and lowers his head, sorrowfully. Skylara sighs. "He did, didn't he?" Asks Skylara. Jack looks down at her. "Yes. When Crow and I found you that night, we knew instantly. I'm sorry that happened to you, I wish I could've stopped it. You really didn't know, did you?" Jack asks. "No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want it to be true." Says Skylara. A single tear suddenly sheds down her cheek, only she wipes it away. Skylara tries getting herself up, but her back and other injures cause her to fall back down, wincing in quite a deal of pain. "Skylara." Jack says, concerned. He then helps Skylara up, carefully, and keeps her standing to her feet, having her lean on him.

"Jack…" Says Akiza, weakly. She is lying face down on the ground, the worse for wear.

Jack shakes Akiza's shoulder, she's barely conscious. "Akiza." Jack says. He lifts Akiza and cradles her in his arms. "Hang on, I've got you." Says Jack. He lets Skylara walk ahead of himself. _"Carly."_ Jack thinks to himself. He leaves, following after Skylara, as the building keeps disintegrating on itself.

On an outside balcony somewhere that has so far escaped the damage, Carly walks out of the building. Carly's eyes are back to normal, she looks confused and worried. Carly seems to be back to herself. "What? What just happened? How did I get way up here?" Carly asks. She remembers. "Ahh!" Carly puts her hands to her head. "Oh no! Did I really just duel the head of the Arcadia Movement? Huh? What's with this duel disk? What's this mark on my arm?! What's-going-on?!" Asks Carly. She falls to her knees. "Why am I freaking out like this?!" Carly asks. She's crying, forehead to the pavement.

"Carly, don't be afraid of your destiny." Says Misty.

Carly looks up.

Misty appears out of a cloud of smoke from the building. The smoke is billowing around their feet on the balcony. "Is that you, Misty?" Carly asks. Misty walks to the newest Dark Signer, as she sits on the ground, trembling. "You were chosen, Carly. Just as I was chosen." Says Misty. "Chosen for what?!" Carly asks. "Greatness. You were chosen by the Immortals. When the life you once knew was taken away, you had…" Says Misty.

Flashback. Carly crashes through the window and stares back through it, in shock, as she falls, terrified, into the cushion of purple shadows below. "...Unfinished business. Something you needed to say or do. The Immortals gave you their power so you could, well, stick around. Same kind of thing happened to me." Misty says, in voice-over. Inside the cloud, Carly hovers unmoving, halted in midair by the sign of the Hummingbird. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "We're still in this world, but we're not part of it anymore. Not as we once were, anyway. This mark is proof." Says Misty. "No!" Carly says. She's crying again. "That's a lie!" Says Carly. She keeps crying, Misty kneels and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. It's a lot to take in, I know. Don't worry. You will understand soon. But before you can do that..." Misty says. She hugs Carly, who keeps crying into her shoulder. "You have to figure out, what is your unfinished business, and how can it benefit the Dark Signers!" Says Misty.

Above them, a helicopter is descending, scattering the smoke. The sky is beginning to light up with the beginnings of dawn.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Clash Of The Dragons: Part 1_

A bleak landscape of demolished buildings, leveled by the presence of Dark Signs the previous night, with the Arcadia Building a lone tower in the distance. A few small planes drift by in the air overhead.

Static, then a news report begins, Angela Reins is standing in front of a construction crew beginning to work on the ruined area. "We're coming to you live from downtown New Domino City, where last night a mysterious force rocked the entire city." Angela says.

Static and then a closer shot of the construction crew. One has a pole of some kind, another is holding what looks like a geiger counter. "Investigators are trying to determine the cause of the blast and the strange lines they left." Says Angela.

An aerial view, where the lizard and hummingbird signs around the Arcadia building are still burned into the earth, cutting a huge swath of damage around the Arcadia building, which still stands at the epicenter of the destruction. "Although there were no fatalities, one hundred twenty people seem to have simply vanished. There are also scattered reports of strange glowing lights in the sky." Angela says.

Back to Angela herself. "Now, with the people demanding answers to what really happened last night." Says Angela.

The hospital, as a lone car arrives there. "All eyes are on a young woman who was found unconscious in the rubble, apparently the only witness to this disaster." Angela says.

Reporters are waiting, as the car's occupants disembark. "Senator, would you care to comment on the speculation that the government is actually involved?"

Senator Izinski exits the car in a tense rush and a redheaded woman hurries out behind him. "No comment." Says Senator Izinski. "Do you know the victim, Senator?" "No comment!" Senator Izinski says. "They say she's the infamous duelist known as the Black Rose!" Senator Izinski and his wife leave the reporters behind and walk into the hospital. "Senator! Senator!"

Senator Izinski has an angular face that is lined and worn, his expression grave and serious.

A heart rate monitor is registering 79 above a line that blips with Akiza's heartbeat, occasionally, and 125 above 78 under the line. Akiza is lying motionless in a hospital bed, with electrodes attached to her temples. "Doctor, her blood pressure seems to have stabilized and her pulse is strong, but she's still not showing any signs of movement."

Outside the room in the hallway. Jack, Skylara and the twins are watching through the large glass windows. Jack, Leo and Luna are back to wearing their normal clothes. "Poor Akiza" Says Luna. "Ohh, hey, I just realized something! We've got four Signers right here. Five if ya count me. That's good, right, Jack?" Leo asks. "Leo, for the umpteenth time, you're not a Signer. But you may be onto something. Jack, d'you think we were brought together for a reason?" Asks Luna. Jack frowns. "Hmmm." Jack says.

Flashback. During Akiza's duel with 'Skylar' in the Fortune Cup. Akiza's, 'Skylar's', Jack's, Luna's and Yusei's arms were all glowing bright enough to hurt. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Perhaps, Luna. But I think we'll need…" Says Jack.

Just then, Senator Izinski and his wife hurry up to the glass and peer through at Akiza, anxiously. "Akiza, my little girl." Mrs. Izinski says.

The doctor and nurse join them outside the room.

"Doctor!" Says Senator Izinski. They rush over to the doctor. "Will our daughter pull through?" Senator Izinski asks. "Please, she's all we have." Says Mrs. Izinski. "I think it would be best if we talked inside."

They follow him to Akiza's bedside. Akiza's mom is about as tall as her and she gets her bright red hair from her. Akiza gets her rounded eyes from her mom and her angular looks from her dad. "It's a complete mystery. Physically speaking, she's in perfect health. It's like I told her friends outside. I believe she's in this coma because of some sort of emotional trauma." "Emotional?" Senator Izinski asks. "I knew it! It's all our fault! We pushed her to this, we could've been better parents!" Says Mrs. Izinski. She falls to her knees, weeping into the sheets beside Akiza's pillow. "Oh Akiza, mommy's little rose! We're so sorry for how we treated you! Please, wake up!" Mrs. Izinski says.

Outside. Jack, Skylara and the twins are still watching. "We gotta help. If there's something wrong the doctors can't fix, maybe we could use our Signer powers. Like with telepathy or something. Would that work, Jack?" Asks Luna. "Or Luna, Skylara could use her healing powers to help her. Could that work, Skylara?" Leo asks. "I'm sorry, Leo. However, I am still not fully recovered myself. So, I'm afraid this is out of my hands, for the moment anyway." Says Skylara. "Either way, if the doc's right and she's got some sort of broken heart, it's gonna take a lot more than telepathy or healing. She needs someone who knows the true Akiza. Sayer's gone and vanished, while Skylara's still recovering from her own injuries and can't use her healing powers on her. So I'm afraid we're out of options." Jack says. The twins look at each other, worriedly. "Unless, he might help her." Says Jack. He leans in closer to Skylara and whispers something to her, so the twins can't hear his plans. Jack then steps back a little bit, so Skylara can think about. Skylara whispers something back to Jack. They then come up with an agreement and nod, in unison. "You two stay here." Skylara says. Jack offers her an arm to hold onto, she accepts his offer and places her arm around his. With that cryptic agreement, Jack and Skylara walk into the room, arm-in-arm with each other, joining the doctor, nurse and parents.

The twins look at each other, mystified. "Huh?" Asks both Luna and Leo.

Jack addresses Akiza's parents for himself and Skylara. "I'm Jack Atlas and this is Skylara Galatea. We think we know someone who might be able to help your daughter wake up after all." "Like who?" Mrs. Izinski asks. "Please, tell us!" Says Senator Izinski.

Flashback. Cynder the Black Dragon body-slammed Black Rose Dragon, as unafraid of being hurt by the Black Rose as its mistress, 'Skylar'. But the one that Akiza was interested in appeared to be Yusei. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "His name's Yusei Fudo." Jack says. "And he is my brother. So, if you want his help, you are going to need my help to do so." Says Skylara.

At Martha's house, on another gray day in the Satellite. Yusei is working on his runner, while nearby Blister has some cables run across the grass, attempting to bring up an image of the damage in New Domino City on his laptop.

With the wheels elevated above the ground, Yusei tests the engine and they spin just as well as before. Yusei keeps working.

Blister joins Yusei, cradling his laptop with the screen open. "Sounded sweet. Nice job." Blister says. "Thanks. It's, uh, almost ready. Any news about what's been goin' on in New Domino City?" Asks Yusei. Blister shows him the screen. "Hm. The whole city's in a state of chaos. The Dark Signers decided to turn ten city blocks of buildings into rubble. The only thing left is the Arcadia Movement's headquarters." Blister says. "D'you think they went after Akiza?" Asks Yusei. "Probably. Or else they just bought a lot of stock in bulldozers. She's in the hospital. I hacked into her records, and it sounds like she won't wake up." Blister says. "A coma." Says Yusei. He looks at his arm.

Flashback. Kalin zoomed ahead, as the Giant's massive black hand descended. Yusei flinched at the last moment, then his engine exploded and he fell behind the path of the crushing blow. "You gonna use that Signer mojo to help? 'Cause I'm sure she needs a friend right now, just like you needed your friends when you were all banged up after that duel with Kalin." Blister says, in voice-over. Yusei and his runner go flying, bouncing across the ground over and over. Kalin rides away, leaving Yusei lying on the cold ground, wincing in pain. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "You're right, but I couldn't even help myself during that shadow duel. I'm sure I'd only make things worse for her. Huh?" Asks Yusei.

They hear a helicopter overhead and the wind starts blowing to match.

"Who could that be?" Yusei asks. "I dunno, but it looks like we're about to find out!" Says Blister.

Above, Akiza's dad can be seen in the helicopter window.

Later. Yusei and Senator Izinski sit across Martha's dining-room table from each other. Skylara stands beside Senator Izinski, arms folded across her chest.

Blister leans against the wall and Martha serves tea from the side that Senator Izinski and Skylara is on. "I'd like to thank you for taking the time to see me, Mr. Fudo. Your sister has told me that you might be able to help. I'm here, because I need you to save my daughter, Akiza!" Senator Izinski says. "So you're her dad. I heard a' you. Not too flattering, I'm afraid, Senator." Says Yusei, harshly. "I know, that's what your sister was saying. But I'm trying to make things right!" Senator Izinski says, ashamed and angrily. "Huh?" Asks both Skylara and Yusei. "She's in the hospital suffering from some heartbreak that's-my-fault!" Senator Izinski says. He's almost crying. "I pushed her away, and she joined that Arcadia Movement! With Sayer missing, she's got no one. She doesn't even respond to us, her parents, and who blames her. That's why I'm here." Says Senator Izinski. Yusei turns his attention to Skylara. "Skylara, she's not responding to you either?" Yusei asks. "No." Says Skylara.

She moves aside to let Martha pass, as she puts a cup of tea on the table in front of Senator Izinski. "Before I let my Yusei run off again, how about you tell us the whole story, from the beginning!" Martha says, sternly. Senator Izinski is a bit hurt at her sternness, but decides she's right. "Okay, then. I've never been someone you might call 'father of the year'. I had an important job. It was my first year as a senator and I had a lot of responsibilities. I guess..." Says Senator Izinski, defensively.

Flashback. Senator Izinski is sitting in the backseat of a car, his assistant in the passenger seat. "I forgot what mattered." Senator Izinski says, in voice-over. "Hey, driver. I need to stop and get something for my little girl's birthday." Says Senator Izinski. "Afraid not. If you want this Ener-D Reactor, then you gotta pass this funding bill now, okay?" A cell phone rings. "Hold on." Senator Izinski says. He answers it and a hologram of Akiza, at six-years-old, springs from it. "Hi, Daddy! Tell me when you're coming home? I wanna open my present now!" Says young Akiza, via-hologram. Senator Izinski laughs, nervously. "Daddy's working on that, sweetie." Senator Izinski says. He hangs up. "Rrrgh!" Senator Izinski growls under his breath.

Late at night, Senator Izinski finally gets home.

Akiza's mom opens the door, eyes sad. "You missed it." Says Mrs. Izinski. "I know." Senator Izinski says, grouchy. They walk into the house, to the room in which young Akiza has fallen asleep leaning over the coffee table, her cake untouched and the candles burned down to stubs of wax. "She waited all night for you. She didn't wanna eat her cake without her daddy." Says Mrs. Izinski.

He runs over to young Akiza, knowing already he can't make up for it. "Sorry!" Senator Izinski says. He picks young Akiza up in his arms and carries her to bed.

As young Akiza lies there, still asleep, dried tear trails can be seen on her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Says Senator Izinski. He sobs a bit, then takes a small rectangular birthday present out of his pocket and sets it on the bedside table. "Good night, my little rose." Senator Izinski says.

The next morning, dawns warm and bright. Seeing just the exterior of the yellow two-story house with big, beautiful paned windows and a red roof, hearing a squeal... "Yay!" Says young Akiza, cheering.

Young Akiza runs down the stairs, giggling, as her dad's about to leave with his assistant from before, her parents turn around. "Daddy, it's perfect! My very own deck!" Young Akiza says. "Maybe you'll go pro!" Says Senator Izinski. "I will!" Young Akiza says. She hugs Senator Izinski and looks up. "Why don't we have a duel right now, Daddy?" Asks young Akiza. "I wish I could. But I'm afraid I'm going to be out of town for the next month on a new project. It's called the Ener-D Reactor." Senator Izinski says. "Please, Senator! We need to leave now!" "Okay." Says Senator Izinski. He then turns to young Akiza. "He's right. I'm afraid I have to go, little rose." Senator Izinski says. "No!" Says young Akiza, angrily. As the angry little girl looks at the floor and her bangs hide her face from view, catching a glimpse of the Black Rose when her hair comes down. "You promised you'd be here for my birthday! You can't just give me a deck and run off! That's not what daddies are supposed to do! This isn't fair!" Young Akiza says. She's now crying. "Don't ever come back!" Says Young Akiza. She runs away up the stairs, holding her deck close.

"Akiza? Akiza!" Senator Izinski says. He stares after young Akiza a moment more, then sighs and turns to leave. "I was doing important work, but how do you explain that to a little girl? As the months passed, I saw her less and less." Says Senator Izinski, in voice-over. Interrupt the flashback.

Return to the present. "I thought I could make up for lost time by dueling whenever we had a chance, which seemed to work well enough. Until one day." Senator Izinski says.

Return to flashback. A slightly older Akiza and her dad stand at opposite ends of the living room, in front of a big window. Akiza has a face down and her dad has Samsara Lotus on the field. "Akiza was getting better and better with her new deck. I joked about it at first, but I thought she really might go pro." Says Senator Izinski, in voice-over.

"My turn Dad and I play 'Rose Flame', which means that, you, uh..." Little Akiza says.

Senator Izinski's cell phone is ringing and he answers it. "It's me. What? The Reactor? You sure? I'll be right there." Says Senator Izinski.

At those words, little Akiza's eyes go wide, he's going to leave her, again, in the middle of a duel?!

"Oh, my sweet little rose, I'm sorry, but daddy has an emergency at work, and has to head back." Senator Izinski says.

"But-our-duel!" Says Little Akiza.

"I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as I can. Akiza?" Senator Izinski asks.

"Akiza is gone, Father! I play 'Rose Flame'! Hah!" Little Akiza launches her attack and it lands as though real, the room is in pinkish-purple flames and her dad is slammed against the wall hard enough to crack it. This flashback is familiar now. Little Akiza puts a hand to her chin, awed and frightened. Little Akiza isn't screaming or afraid, just nonplussed as she holds Senator Izinski against the wall with her mind.

A moment later, the flames disappear and Senator Izinski falls to the floor, with a moan.

Akiza's mom hurries over to Senator Izinski. "Talk to me, sweetheart." Says Mrs. Izinski. "Wha-what did you do?!" Senator Izinski asks.

Little Akiza's arm is glowing brightly, her Sign is appearing for the first time. "Ah! My arm! What happened, Daddy? What's wrong with me?" Asks Little Akiza.

"Agh." Senator Izinski says.

Little Akiza walks toward her parents. "Make it go away, please, Daddy! I'm scared! Do something! Help me!" Says Little Akiza.

"Don't come any closer! How did you do that to me, Akiza?! What's wrong with you?! You-monster!" Senator Izinski says. He gasps as soon as he says it, appalled. "Don't call her that!" Says Mrs. Izinski.

It's too late, little Akiza is starting to cry. "I'm a-monster?!" Little Akiza asks, crying.

"I-I didn't mean that! You just scared me!" Says Senator Izinski.

Little Akiza only cries harder. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Yusei has been listening, silently, gazing down at the table. Skylara has been listening herself, now understanding. Akiza's dad is trying not to cry again. "That day, the Black Rose was born! It's all my fault that Akiza, my precious daughter, became the duelist known as the Black Rose." Senator Izinski says.

Flashback. Little Akiza seemed as though in a miserable spotlight, as other children kept their distance. "Her psychic powers kept growing stronger. I couldn't even let her around other children." Says Senator Izinski, in voice-over. Little Akiza, defying their condemnation, turns on them with her duel disk and sends them all running by summoning a gigantic and ferocious Gigaplant. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "And instead of helping, I made things worse. She probably just needed a father's love and understanding, but I was afraid of her, and pushed her away. I, I didn't know what to do! So I decided to send my precious Akiza away." Senator Izinski says.

Flashback. Duel Academy's architecture has changed, or this is a different Duel Academy. Four pillars shaped like duel disk leaves stick up from the ground around a central structure that actually isn't unlike a double-sided central piece to a duel disk. "To the one place that would take her, Duel Academy." Says Senator Izinski, in voice-over.

Teenage Akiza, in a red school blazer, walks away from her parents, visible through the window behind her, resentful and a bit nervous leaving home. "I thought they'd teach her to control her powers, but there was no controlling Akiza." Senator Izinski says, in voice-over.

The flashback mentioned before with Akiza's duel with the dark-haired girl at Duel Academy. Interrupt flashback.

Back to the present. Akiza's heartbeat is holding steady at 79, 125/78. Akiza moans a little in her sleep, as though dreaming the same flashback. "Mm... Mm..."

Continue flashback. Teenage Akiza, in a school blazer and duel disk, runs along a street in Domino at night. "Duel Academy only made her feel more isolated. So one night, she decided to run home." Says Senator Izinski, in voice-over. Akiza stops outside her house, one window is lit. Akiza looks through it and sees her parents sitting down at the coffee table.

"It's nice to be home for dinner. This must've taken forever to prepare." Senator Izinski says. "Well, I did spend all day deciding which takeout place to order from." Says Mrs. Izinski. They both laugh. Interrupt flashback.

Back to the present, as Akiza remembers in her dream, her heart readout starts spiking. "Doctor, look at these readings!"

Continue flashback, as teenage Akiza watches her parents through the window, her eyes painful, with longing and loneliness. "I don't know how long she stood there watching us. Watching us enjoy our lives, without her." Senator Izinski says, in voice-over.

Senator Izinski stands up, noticing Akiza. "Akiza?!" Asks Senator Izinski. "I'll never forget the look on her face. It was the night I lost my daughter." Senator Izinski says, in voice-over. Interrupt Flashback.

Back to the present. Senator Izinski clenches his fists on the table. "That night, she wanted her family and I didn't have the strength to give her one! Then she got mad." Says Senator Izinski.

Continue flashback. Akiza draws a card, slams it into a spell/trap zone on her duel disk and shatters every one of those big, beautiful windows, the light fixtures inside, everything made of glass. Mrs. Izinski cowers on the floor in the dark.

Senator Izinski runs toward Akiza and the window. "Come back! I'm sorry! Come back!" Senator Izinski says.

Akiza doesn't stop running, out into the night. "That was the last time I saw Akiza, until today. I know she joined the Arcadia Movement, and that eased my pain, but I always wondered if she felt vulnerable." Says Senator Izinski, in voice-over. Akiza cried as she ran, but was almost smiling. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Akiza's hospital bed. _"I just-need-to feel safe again! Sayer, help me!"_ Akiza thinks to herself, in her sleep.

Flashback. In an alleyway hidden from a bright light, the cloaked Black Rose looks up with surprise when a gloved hand removes her mask. Sayer smiles, holding the mask in his hand. They look at each other for a long moment. _"You were the one who freed me of my fears!"_ Akiza thinks to herself, in voice-over.

Change flashback, to Akiza's test duel to enter the Arcadia Movement. She looks a year or two older than when she left the Academy and has Violet Witch on the field. "You wanna test me?! Check out a direct attack from my Violet Witch!" Akiza says.

Sayer himself is her opponent and takes the hit. As Violet Witch continues to zap Sayer. "Not bad, but if you really wanna learn how to master your psychic powers, then stop running from the memories hidden in your past! Your family feared you! They were scared, and they tried to send you away as far as possible, didn't they?! But now you're here, in your new home! Forget the pain your family and friends caused you! Leave the past behind and look to the future!" Says Sayer.

"But, I'm afraid!" Akiza says.

Still in Violet Witch's beam, Sayer walks toward her across the field, through the pain. "I'm glad you're afraid, it means you know you're making the right decision! I'll always be here for you, I promise. Arcadia and I can be your new family." Says Sayer. Violet Witch stops blasting him. "You're not a monster, you're you!" Sayer says.

"I don't know." Says Akiza.

Sayer walks the final steps to her and hugs her. "And you never will unless you open up to your new family, and accept who you are!" Sayer says. Akiza closes her eyes, nearly crying again, accepting what he's telling her would be such a wonderful relief. "But be mindful of outsiders, for they will try to fill you with false hope, and empty promises." Says Sayer. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"Sayer was right! I never should've listened to Skylara!"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Flashback. Skylara, disguised as Skylar, faces Akiza across the stage arena at the Fortune Cup.

Akiza's Black Rose mask is halfway cracked off of her face.

As they speak, the steady beep of Akiza's heart rate monitor in the present can be heard.

"Embrace your dragon! She is beautiful! Just like you are under that mask!" 'Skylar' says.

"I'm not beautiful, people don't like me! And it's this mark that's caused all of the suffering I've had to live through!" Says Akiza.

"You are right. However, if you stay mad, you shall always suffer." 'Skylar' says.

"So just accept it? Embrace it? Forget the past?! Hate's all I know!" Says Akiza. The dampening roller in her hair begins to glow, then unravels from her bangs and goes flying.

Change Flashback. Later, when Akiza's mask came off, it revealed eyes filled with tears.

"I never wanted to stop you, I wanted to save you!" 'Skylar' says. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Tear trails run down Akiza's cheeks even as she stays unconscious. _"Somebody, help me!"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Senator Izinski clenches his fists on the table. Across from him, Yusei's doing the same. "I need you. I can't heal her broken heart, but you can! Jack said that you cared about her!" Says Senator Izinski. "But right now, I don't think I have the strength to help her." Yusei says. Akiza's dad places his hands on top of his fists, anxiously. "But you must! Jack thinks that Skylara just needs to duel her again! But he said, your voice has the power to wake Akiza from her coma, while Skylara's deck might be able to heal her heart!" Says Senator Izinski. Both him and Yusei look over at Skylara. "I would. However, I am in no shape to duel anyone right now." Skylara says. Akiza's dad takes a hold of her hand. "But you two are her last hope, please!" Says Senator Izinski, begging in desperation. "Senator, listen to me. I am willing to help your daughter. However, with me being injured from saving her last time, I won't be able to go up against her full force. However, even though I am not in the best condition to be dueling her, I am willing to give it all the strength I have left." Skylara says. "Thank you, Miss. Galatea." Says Senator Izinski. Skylara then turns her attention towards Yusei. "However, I can't do this without you, Yusei." Skylara says. "I dunno." Says Yusei. Martha puts her hands on her hips. "For goodness sake, Yusei! You can't turn your back on this poor girl, or so help me! Unless, you're afraid to duel again." Martha says. "Huh?!" Asks Yusei.

Flashback. The Earthbound Immortal's massive hand reaches for Yusei, he braces himself, then falls behind it as he hits the ground, rolling end over end. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Yusei is silent. "Ah, so it's true, you're still thinking about that duel with Kalin, right? Well, you can't stay here. Wound's healed, bike's repaired, what are you waiting for?" Martha asks. "I, um, well, see, uh." Says Yusei. Martha pinches his ear. "Shame on you, Yusei! If you're not gonna help that young girl, then why'd I patch you up? If I've taught you one thing, Yusei. It's to help your friends." Martha says. "Huh?" Asks Yusei.

As Martha speaks, the other Signers are standing in the hospital ward.

Akiza is lying motionless in her hospital bed, with tears flowing down her cheeks. "They're waiting for you. And if everything you said about these Dark Signers, purple lights, and…" Martha says, in voice-over.

Back to Martha's dining room. "…The end of the world is true, well then, you'll need their help. And you're sure not gonna get it by sitting in my dining room. I can't imagine how scared you must be." Says Martha. She smiles, taking the sting out of her words. "But, you have to face that fear." Martha says. Yusei nods, smiling. Akiza's dad stands up. "Then you'll help?! Thank you!" Says Senator Izinski. Yusei stands up, too. Martha chuckles. "And once this is all over, maybe you'll take her on a date." Martha says. The look on Yusei's face is nothing short of priceless. "Huh?!" Asks Yusei. Skylara seems amused. "I'm just saying." Martha says. "A what?!" Asks Yusei. "If you two had some sort of connection." Martha says. Yusei looks down at the table, thoroughly stunned at the idea, then retorts… "I'm trying to save the world, not date!" Says Yusei.

Blister bursts out laughing. "He's already got a girlfriend, his runner!" Blister says.

Yusei glares at him and Martha as they laugh. Martha then turns her attention to Skylara. "And you." Says Martha. Skylara looks over at her. "Hm?" Skylara asks. Martha walks over to her. "You said that you sustained some injuries and that it might affect your dueling. I want to see to your injuries before you leave." Says Martha. Skylara sighs, slightly. "Of course, Martha." Skylara says. Martha leads the way. "Come with me." Says Martha. Skylara follows after her.

Martha soon leads Skylara to the room that Dr. Schmidt treated Yusei before and closes the door behind them. "Now, take off your clothes and show me your injuries. You can leave your undergarments on though." Martha says.

A little bit later, she leaves the room and closes the door behind herself.

Martha walks up to Yusei, Senator Izinski and Blister. "Well, how bad is it?" Asks Blister. Martha seems quite upset. "You need to come see this, all three of you." Martha says. She leads them to the door to the room and knocks on it before entering.

Martha then walks into the room, followed by Yusei, Blister and Senator Izinski.

Skylara is lying on the bed on her stomach, naked, aside from her black panties.

Yusei, Blister and Senator Izinski are agape.

Skylara's back is full of deep lacerations from the whip and her body is covered in bruises. At this point, all of Skylara's symbolic designs, extra markings and her Sign are visible, aside for the one that's on her abdomen considering she's lying on her front. Skylara's eyes are closed at the moment and her hair's been moved off to the side so it doesn't irritate the wounds to her back.

Martha seems saddened at the state that Skylara's body is in. "Will she be okay?" Asks Blister. "It's pretty serious, but she'll be fine. Dr. Schmidt will be by in a little bit to examine the damage that's been done to her. She's simply resting right now." Martha says.

Yusei walks over to the bed and leans in close to Skylara. "Sis." Says Yusei. Skylara looks up at him. "Who did this to you?" Yusei asks. He offers Skylara his hand to hold and she takes his offer, holding at his gloved hand. "It was Sayer." Says Skylara.

"He did this to you, I'm so sorry." Senator Izinski says.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Senator. This man had such a hold on Akiza, he wanted her powers for himself. If he saw any threat to his plans, he took action. That's how he saw me, a threat to whatever he wanted her for. However, he's gone now. So, there's no need to worry about him anymore." Says Skylara.

There's then a knock at the door and Dr. Schmidt enters. "Martha, you sent for me?" Dr. Schmidt asks. "Yes, Skylara needs help." Says Martha.

Dr. Schmidt walks in further and approaches the bed on the opposite side from where Yusei's standing.

Martha looks over at Blister and Senator Izinski. "You two can go and wait out in the dining room." Martha says. The two leave the room as she requested.

Dr. Schmidt is looking over the deep lacerations in Skylara's back. "You'll be okay, but it's going to take some time for these to properly heal. I'm going to clean them out as much as I can to help avoid infection." Says Dr. Schmidt. He moves over to the cabinets, takes out what he needs and walks back over to the bed. "Dear girl, I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt." Dr. Schmidt says. He dabs a cloth with peroxide and starts moving it against the torn flesh of Skylara's back. Skylara closes her eyes and reacts to the peroxide going into her open wounds. "Skylara, I'm here." Says Yusei. Skylara squeezes his hand a bit, assuring him that she is aware of his presence. Skylara winces, in pain, as Dr. Schmidt proceeds to tend to the damaged skin of her back.

Sometime later, a white helicopter flies off into the distance, toward Domino City.

In the hospital ward, Luna is the first to look away from Akiza and down the hallway. Leo and Jack follow suit just as Yusei, Skylara and Senator Izinski walk down the hallway toward them. "Yusei!" Leo says. "I knew you'd show up!" Says Luna. "Hey, guys." Yusei says. "Here." Says Senator Izinski, opening the door for Yusei.

Skylara stops near Jack, before she follows after Yusei. Skylara glances over to Jack, as he walks beside her. "So you were able to convince him after all." Jack says. "It took a lot more than just convincing him, Jack." Says Skylara.

Without breaking his stride, Yusei walks into Akiza's room and stops at her bedside.

Skylara, Jack, Senator Izinski and the twins follow Yusei into the room, quietly.

"It's me, Yusei." Yusei takes off his right glove and reaches out to brush a tear from Akiza's cheek. Yusei's arm starts glowing instead and Akiza's lights up to match.

Akiza opens her eyes.

"You are awake." Skylara says, walking up next to Yusei. Akiza sits up on the bed, everyone else gasps, in awe and relief. "Yusei? Skylara? What happened to me?" Asks Akiza, weakly.

"Akiza!" Senator Izinski says.

Akiza turns, shocked and angry to see her parents there. "Huh?!" Asks Akiza. Skylara leans in closer to Yusei. "Get over to the others, quickly." Skylara says, whispering to Yusei. Yusei nods and walks over to stand with Jack and the twins.

Senator Izinski looks straight into Akiza's eyes, silently begging her to see that his intentions are good.

Akiza's surprised for a moment, then angry. "What're they doing here! In case you didn't know, I've got a new family! Sayer's all I need now!" Says Akiza. "Akiza, don't you remember what happened?" Skylara asks, trying to sound soothing. Akiza gasps as it hits her.

Flashback. Sayer plummets from the top floor of the Arcadia Movement Headquarters among debris, groaning with pain. "Aaa-aaa-aaa-aagh!"

Akiza can only watch, as Sayer falls into the opaque, shadowy mist below and disappears from view. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Akiza puts her hands to her head. "Agh! I remember! He fell, didn't he! Into that glow! But he was all, all I had left!" Says Akiza, sobbing. She then turns to her parents. "He was more of a father to me than you ever were! This is all your fault!" Akiza says. "It was the Dark Signers…" Says Skylara. "Stay out of this, Skylara! That stranger over there ruined my life!" Akiza says.

Senator Izinski listens, deeply hurt and worried.

Akiza walks up closer to Skylara, coming almost chest-to-chest with her. "Where am I supposed to go now? There's nothing left for me but a home in ruin, and another father that's missing! If you're trying to erase the past, don't bother!" Says Akiza. She shoves Skylara away, causing some pain to affect her and she reaches for the left side of her ribs. "I have already forgotten about them!" Akiza says. She leaps across the room to a dueling distance, aided by her powers, and activates her duel disk. "And now I think I'll erase you from my memories as well!" Says Akiza.

"Don't do this!" Senator Izinski says.

"I know this is hard to take in. However, if you need to duel to find out who your friends are, then I am right here." Says Skylara.

"Ugh! Friends?! You mean like you Signers?! From the moment I met you I've had my life completely torn apart, thanks to that thing on my arm! And that's no one's fault, but your own!" Akiza says.

Skylara gasps, she blames her? "Akiza, please, let us help you!" Says Skylara.

"You all wanna destroy my life!" Akiza says. She plays a card. "Huagh! Well I won't let that happen!" Says Akiza.

All of the furniture in the room is blown away by the frighteningly powerful wind she has called up, smashing against the walls.

Both of the twins are slammed backward into Jack and Yusei, who keep them from being blown away.

Across the room. Akiza's parents also withstand the wind, her mom might've just fainted. "Akiza!" Senator Izinski says.

"It looks like there is only one way to protect your family, and prove that we are all trying to help you!" Says Skylara. She removes her hand from her ribs and activates her duel disk.

"Duel, huh? I thought that you never were gonna ask me! Now I'll get rid of you once and for all!" Akiza says. She slots her deck.

"Akiza, the only time I ever got through to the real you was during our duel. So, this is for you." Says Skylara.

"Let's duel!" Both Akiza and Skylara say.

"And I'll be going first! I summon my monster Evil Thorn!" Says Akiza. Evil Thorn has 100 attack points, 300 defense points, is a level 1 monster and is a dark type. "And I think I'll activate its special ability! If I sacrifice it right away, you end up taking three hundred points of damage! I can't attack on my first turn, so it seems like a good tradeoff! This might stick a little!" Akiza says.

It explodes, shooting several sharp black thorns at Skylara. They knock Skylara over, with Akiza's psychic power behind them, and brings her lifepoints down to 3700. The thorn withers instantly, as Skylara struggles to get up. As she does, Skylara's eyes turn crimson red and start glowing. The Crimson Dragon is going to assist and protect Skylara as much as it possibly can.

Akiza shows a little bit of fear seeing Skylara's eyes like this, but soon regains her focus on this duel.

"Skylara!" Says Luna, worriedly. "Jack, look, it's the first round and Skylara's already been knocked off her feet by Akiza's psychic powers!" Leo says. "And I think there's more coming." Says Jack. "It doesn't really help with the state Skylara's in right now either." Yusei says.

"The ex-champ, your brother and your friends have a reason to be worried, Skylara. As soon as I sacrifice one Evil Thorn, two take its place!" Says Akiza.

"But her thorns don't have their special abilities." Yusei says. "Thank goodness." Says Luna. "Yeah, but if she's trying to help Akiza by winning, she's gotta do better!" Leo says.

"And now I'll activate a spell card, it's called 'Closed Plant Gate'! I can use it whenever there's two plant monsters on my field, the spell gives them the power to create a living wall that nothing can penetrate. That means no attacks for you next round! Your turn, have fun." Says Akiza, sweetly.

"I'm not, I'm trying to help you. And this guy might just do the trick!" Skylara says, her voice menacing and echoic. Terrafin has 1600 defense points.

The twins groan. "Rrrgh, Terrafin's great, but he can't even attack! Skylara can't just play defense all game!" Says Leo.

"I shall throw down a couple face downs, your turn!" Skylara says.

"Is that the best you can do?! Well, it won't help against this, I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" Says Akiza.

Twilight Rose Knight is a level-three dark-attribute warrior-type monster, with one thousand attack and defense points.

"I got a bad feeling." Skylara says.

"And my Knight will only make it worse, 'cause now I get to summon another plant-type monster from my hand, as long as it's level-four or below! And I choose Dark Verger!" Says Akiza.

"But with those four monsters." Skylara says.

"You catch on quick, don't you, Skylara! Twilight Rose Knight tunes up all four of my monsters to you know who!" Says Akiza.

Leo counts on his fingers. "Two Evil Thorns plus what else?" Leo asks. "Dark Verger." Says Luna. "Ohh." Leo says. "Equals Black Rose Dragon." Says Jack. "Oh!" Leo and Luna both say.

"I know you think by dueling me you'll find the good Akiza you knew, but she left the moment Sayer and Arcadia were lost! I'm the Black Rose! And I synchro-summon, Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon has 2400 attack points. As Black Rose Dragon takes the field, another furious wind begins to blow.

Jack, Yusei and the twins shield their faces, fighting to stay on their feet. "This duel isn't just about winning or losing anymore! It's gonna come down to who actually survives!" Says Yusei.

"And now I activate the equip spell, 'Thorn of Malice'! This gives my Dragon a little power boost!" Akiza says. Black Rose Dragon grows a few more, extra-sharp thorns, giving it 3000 attack points.

The spectators get an extra gust of power-laced wind.

"Please, don't." Says Senator Izinski.

"Don't try to tell me what to do! You treated me like a monster! So now I'll behave like one! That's who I am!" Akiza says.

"That is not true!" Says Skylara.

"It's a little late for you to try and help me, Skylara! Heheh. I thought you really believed in me, but it was all about my mark. I'll never duel for you no matter what! Got that?!" Akiza asks.

Senator Izinski watches, grimly.

Skylara meets Akiza's eyes across the field, fiercely, and the duel is ready to rage onward.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Clash Of The Dragons: Part 2_

Akiza's dad watches the duel, silently, her mom cowering behind him. "My little girl." Senator Izinski says.

Jack, Yusei and the twins spectate from behind Skylara as the duel continues.

Skylara has Terrafin on the field in defense mode, between herself and a Black Rose Dragon whose thorns have grown even sharper and nastier than usual.

Akiza glares at Skylara, resentfully. "You're going to regret interfering in my life, Skylara! Because once I remove my Evil Thorn from play, my Dragon's special ability reduces the power of your shark, and forces it into attack mode! Go, Black Rose Gale!" Says Akiza.

Four of Black Rose Dragon's thorny vines ensnare Terrafin, forcing him into attack mode and lowering his points to zero. He's now wide-open for a three-thousand-point hit, and so is Skylara.

"And now that Terrafin is helpless, Black Rose Dragon, attack!" Akiza says.

"I trigger the 'Realize Defense' trap card!" Says Skylara.

If a monster that's in attack mode has more defense points than attack points, the 'Realize Defense' trap card switches it to defense mode.

Terrafin turns blue again and breaks the vines that restrain him, switching back to defense mode. "And since my Terrafin is a better guard than attacker, I can now make the most out of a sticky situation." Skylara says.

"Don't let that stop you, Black Rose!" Says Akiza.

Black Rose Dragon attacks, whipping at Terrafin with her vines. Terrafin holds them at bay.

"However, your 'Thorn of Malice' equip spell won't let you destroy a monster in battle." Skylara says.

"That's true, but since my Dragon's attack points are greater than Terrafin's defense points, you're still gonna get slammed with damage." Says Akiza.

Part of Terrafin's shielded arms snap off and a piece of debris reopens one of Skylara's scars down her face, leaving it torn open and blood dripping from it. Then Skylara's lifepoints fall to 2300.

"Skylara!" Both Leo and Luna say, worriedly.

Skylara reaches for the re-torn open scar, bringing her hand to view, seeing blood on her hand now, with her glowing crimson red eyes.

"You may have managed to spare Terrafin a major thrashing, but the 'Thorn of Malice' still weakens his attack and defense abilities." Says Akiza.

Terrafin's defense points are now 1000.

"Oh no! With Skylara's monster not firing on all cylinders, Akiza's gonna blast away her lifepoints next round!" Luna says.

"I end my turn. Don't think I'm gonna make this quick, Skylara. I'm going to watch you squirm." Says Akiza.

"Akiza, let's talk about this. I know you are upset and scared. However, that mark on your arm means that you are not alone. We are all in this thing together." Skylara says.

Akiza glances at her arm, contemptuously, remembering the glow of its Sign. "Don't bother, Skylara." Says Akiza. As she speaks, her anger gives way to sadness and loneliness. "Stop trying to reach me! I get it, you're the savior. You like saving people. But you can't save me. No one can. Not now. Only one person really got me, really tried to help me. Only one person understood what it was like to be me. Dad doesn't. You don't. Just Sayer, and he's…" Akiza says.

Flashback. The top levels of the Arcadia Movement headquarters building fill with violent purple smoke, and Sayer falls with the debris through the center space beyond the open walkways of the buildings, groaning with pain, face scratched and battered. "Aaa-aaa-aaagh!"

"No!" Says Akiza. She watches helplessly, as Sayer plummets into more violet smoke below. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "With him missing, there's no place left that I can call home. It's just me. And I don't feel like talking about it!" Akiza says.

"Akiza, you do have a home. You have always had a home, with your family." Says Skylara.

"That's right, Skylara." Senator Izinski says.

"Wait, my family?! So you're saying I should go home and play house with those people over there, the ones who sent me away 'cause they thought I was a monster?! I don't think so!" Says Akiza. She removes the power-dampening roller from her hair, and the long bangs that support it fall down around her face. More strong winds spread out from Akiza in waves. "My real family is gone! There is nowhere left for me!" Akiza says.

The spectators wince and shield their faces.

Then Akiza's dad risks opening his eyes. "Akiza!" Says Senator Izinski.

Skylara looks back at him, surprised, then at Akiza _. "This is bad. The angrier Akiza gets, the stronger her power gets, and the more dangerous the situation is for everyone here, including herself."_ Skylara thinks to herself.

The wind dies down again.

"It is my move!" Skylara says. She glances at her card, a spell, 'Release Restraint Wave'. "I reveal my trap, 'Reinforce Truth'! By not battling this turn, I can use this trap card to summon any monster with less than a thousand attack points. I summon, Warnado!" Says Skylara. Warnado has 900 attack points. "And next, I shall bring out my favorite tuner monster, Hex!" Skylara says. Hex has 1300 attack points.

 _"Those three monsters are useless against Akiza's dragon."_ Jack thinks to himself. It then hits him. _"Unless!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

"I tune Hex with Terrafin and Warnado, in order to synchro-summon, Cynder the Black Dragon!" Says Skylara. Hex shoots a ghostly skull from her hand, and transforms into three shimmering stars, which revolve once in unison to form three identical green rings. Terrafin soars into them and becomes three stars, then Warnado adds its two. They align together at the center of the three rings, and create a stream of black light. Cynder's sapphire blue eyes glint, she spreads her wings to their full extent and fills the air with showers of shadowy darkness, shrieking.

Cynder has taken the field, nose-to-nose with the wicked thorns of Black Rose Dragon.

"Cool move, but her dragon has more attack points than Cynder. So if they duke it out, Cynder the Black Dragon won't survive, and neither will Skylara!" Leo says.

"Your move, Akiza!" Says Skylara.

"So what's your endgame, Skylara? Are you counting on Cynder the Black Dragon to protect you? To protect your little friends? Ha! Don't try to fool yourself! You can't protect them! And you certainly can't save yourself! You're gonna make Cynder suffer for nothing! But maybe that's what you want, and if that's the case, I'll be more than happy to be of service! Starting right now. Go forth, my mighty beast! Attack! Slice away at Cynder the Black Dragon!" Akiza says.

It does, whipping Cynder with its vines, leaving burning red cuts in a hundred places. One vine slams into Skylara instead, her lifepoints fall to 1800. "Aaa-aau-ugh!"

"Unfortunately for your beast, 'Thorn of Malice' prevents me from destroying it, so I get to dish out a world of hurt over and over and over again!" Says Akiza.

Cynder the Black Dragon is left weaker, with 1900 attack points.

A few more vines whip toward the spectators.

Skylara turns, worriedly.

They are then blocked at the last moment by Cynder's wing. They look up from bracing themselves. "I don't like her when she's angry!" Luna says.

Cynder shrieks, defiantly, as though daring her to do her worst.

"Akiza, there's no need for this! Please, stop! Let's talk this out!" Says Senator Izinski.

"Not a chance, Dad." Akiza says.

"It is my turn. From my hand, I am activating the 'Half-Shut' spell card. And with it, I can cut the attack points of one monster in half. In exchange, that monster can't be destroyed in battle this turn. And I think I shall choose your Black Rose Dragon!" Says Skylara. Black Rose Dragon's attack points fall to 1500.

"Oh, yeah! Now her Cynder is more powerful and has the upper hand!" Leo says. _"That's right, Skylara! You need to get on the offensive!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

"If you won't listen to me and your dad, then maybe you shall listen to the power of my deck! Cynder the Black Dragon, attack with Dark Shadow Flame!" Says Skylara.

Cynder attacks, Akiza takes the hit without flinching, down to 3600 lifepoints. "Was that little move supposed to scare me or something?" Akiza asks.

"No. However, these two face downs might!" Says Skylara.

"You'll need more than that, especially since my dragon gets all of its attack points back now. This should be fun! Black Rose Dragon, attack her fragile fiend once again!" Akiza says.

Still cut up from before, Cynder takes another round of vine-whipping, and one of the vines slaps Skylara hard across the face, as if she's trying to get her scars to open back up. "Aaaaggghh!" Skylara's lifepoints are now 700.

"You oughta release Cynder the Black Dragon and put it out of its misery, Skylara. It's only going to experience more pain, as it gets weaker and weaker!" Says Akiza.

Cynder's attack points fall further to 1300, glowing scratches marking her all over.

 _"Skylara is doing everything she can. She's trying to help her, to talk some sense into her, but she won't listen to anyone. I was right back then, she is a monster."_ Senator Izinski thinks to himself.

Flashback to him being slammed against the wall by a little girl afraid of her own power, and the teenage Akiza walking away into Duel Academy. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"No, no, what are you saying! She's just scared of herself, I didn't understand that back then because I was too afraid to be a good father. If she is a monster, then I created that monster by turning my back on her!"_ Senator Izinski thinks to himself.

"I place one card face down. Your move, Skylara." Akiza says.

"Let's do this!" Says Skylara. She glances at her card, 'Defense Draw', and looks at the 'Release Restraint Wave' spell card already in her hand. _"Where is it?! I can't play the move I want until I get 'Dark Wing'!"_ Skylara thinks to herself. "I am placing one card face down, and ending my turn!" Skylara says.

"Well. No big attacks? No big speech? What's up? You run outta things to do and say? I thought you were gonna save me, given up on me already? Like everyone else?!" Asks Akiza.

"Not a chance. You can try to push me away all you want. However, you should know by now that I shall never give up on you. I won't do that. That isn't me. No matter what happens to me, I never give up on my friends!" Skylara says.

Akiza's parents gasp.

As do the twins. Jack and Yusei watch even more intently.

"I'm your friend?" Asks Akiza.

"That is what I am trying to show you. That is why I won't give up on this duel." Skylara says.

"You're only saying all this stuff to make me stop. I'm no dummy, I know what you're doing. I'll say I'm sorry, everyone'll hug. And then you'll just ship me off somewhere! Well, it's not gonna work! Black Rose Dragon, cripple her decrepit creature! Now attack!" Says Akiza.

Cynder is hit again. A vine goes for Skylara.

"I fell for this 'we're here for you' bit once, right before my dad sent me away. Remember, Dad? Right before you forced me to leave and shipped me off, you told me that you cared about me! Well now Skylara's gonna pay for your mistakes!" Akiza says.

Black Rose Dragon's vine whips toward Skylara.

At the last minute, Akiza's dad runs out onto the field and throws out his arms, trying to shield Skylara. "Stop this, Akiza! Stop hurting people more than you already have!" Says Senator Izinski. "Out of the way!" Skylara says. Akiza's dad doesn't move, but braces himself. "I activate my trap, 'Defense Draw'! And with it, I can stop your Black Rose Dragon's attack!" Says Skylara. A black shadowed barrier appears in front of Akiza's dad and deflects the vine. "Next up, I draw one card from my deck." Skylara says. Akiza's dad stops bracing himself and looks at her, eyes full of pain. "Sorry, Akiza. I, I wasn't as good a father as I…" Says Senator Izinski.

"Save it! It's all too little and too late." Akiza says.

"I admit it, I was scared of your power. I was scared of you." Says Senator Izinski.

"Huh?!" Akiza asks.

"I didn't understand your, your abilities. You just, you really frightened me." Says Senator Izinski.

"Yeah, I know all of this. That's why you decided to get rid of me. You were scared, scared of your little girl." Akiza says.

"That's right. You had powers I couldn't comprehend and that terrified me. But that's not the only reason. I was disappointed in myself for not being able to deal with you, having you around made me feel powerless. Like a failure. What I'm saying is…" Says Senator Izinski.

"So wait a minute! This is about you now?!" Akiza asks.

"Yes, it's about me letting you down. I never stopped caring about you, Akiza. Neither did your mother. You'll always be our little girl." Says Senator Izinski.

"Stop! Just stop talking, Dad! No way am I falling for this!" Akiza says.

"Akiza!" Says Skylara.

"Due to 'Thorn of Malice's' power, your beloved Cynder the Black Dragon loses six hundred more attack points!" Akiza says.

Cynder shrieks with pain, her points slashed further down to 700.

"Now from my hand, I activate the 'Wonder Clover' spell. By removing one level-four monster from my hand and sending it to the graveyard, I can give one of my monsters the power to attack twice." Says Akiza.

"Akiza, please stop this!" Senator Izinski says.

"Go, Black Rose Dragon! Attack Cynder one more time! And this time, if my dad gets in the way, then take him out, too!" Says Akiza.

 _"Skylara better do something or her dragon's done for."_ Jack thinks to himself.

"I activate the 'Iron Resolve' trap card! By halving my lifepoints, I can avoid the effect of this attack." Skylara says.

"Whatever. I mean, Cynder the Black Dragon's still gonna lose more attack points!" Says Akiza.

Cynder gets whipped with vines again, shrieking her agony.

"Look at her, she's so weak now." Luna says.

Senator Izinski looks up at Cynder the Black Dragon, and he sees that Skylara's beast is trembling with pain and exhaustion.

"Now I reveal my trap card, 'Doom Petal Countdown! I can channel this card's incredible power, by removing one plant-type monster in my graveyard from play. Then I can use that power to slam you with three hundred points of direct damage!" Says Akiza.

"You might want to move, Sir!" Skylara says, addressing Senator Izinski. Glowing purple petals strike both of them, her lifepoints are down to a mere 50. The petals are leaving little cuts all over Akiza's dad's suit jacket.

"All I have to do is remove one more plant monster from play on my next turn, and you're finished, Skylara! Make the most of your next move, 'cause it'll be your last!" Says Akiza.

Her dad sinks to one knee, still being attacked by petals. Skylara realizes that the petals aren't stopping. _"Huh?! She's done making her move! However, her power's still going crazy!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

The petals' carrying wind whips Akiza's hair and clothes, she opens her wild eyes.

 _"Of course! She doesn't know how to control her power!"_ Skylara thinks to herself. Akiza's dad stands up, slowly, and tries to walk toward Akiza. "Akiza." Senator Izinski says.

"Darling, no!" Says Mrs. Izinski.

The twins gasp. Jack and Yusei are paying close attention.

Akiza's dad keeps walking, step by arduous step. "My little girl. Please, give us a second chance! Come home to us, Akiza! Come home to, augh!" Senator Izinski says.

"Stay back. I'm not kidding!" Says Akiza.

"Move, Sir! You are going to get hurt!" Skylara says.

"I don't care! I don't care if she hurts me! After all, when she was hurting I turned my back on her! When she needed me I turned away! I won't turn away from her again!" Says Senator Izinski.

"That all sounds really sweet, but you don't mean it!" Akiza says.

"He does." Says Skylara.

"Huh?!" Akiza asks.

"Give him a chance. People deserve second chances. Give your parents the opportunity to show they care about you! I mean, take it from me. In a way, you are actually really lucky. You have a real family." Says Skylara.

"A real family?" Akiza asks. She looks at her dad, still trying to reach her, and her mom, watching anxiously. "No, I, uh-uh!" Says Akiza.

"I am going to prove to you that you are my friend, I am going to risk everything to show you that I care. And you won't stop me!" Skylara says. She draws. _"Perfect!"_ Skylara thinks to herself. "I equip Cynder the Black Dragon with the 'Dark Wing' spell card!" Says Skylara. Cynder is still battered with glowing cuts, but her wings are becoming darker. "Then I activate the spell 'Release Restraint Wave'!" Skylara says.

"What're you going to do with that?!" Asks Akiza.

"I am going to harness this spell's energy by destroying one equip spell on my field! Now I have the power to destroy every spell and trap card you have in play!" Skylara says.

"Huh?!" Asks Akiza. She turns, Black Rose Dragon's extra thorns glow and vanish. "My 'Thorn of Malice'!" Akiza says.

"Is history, and since Black Rose Dragon was getting its special powers from that trap, both of our dragons' attack points return to normal!" Says Skylara.

Black Rose's goes back to 2400, Cynder's rise back up to 2900.

"No way!" Akiza says.

"Yes way! Now, Cynder the Black Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon! Go, Dark Shadow Flame!" Says Skylara.

Black Rose Dragon is destroyed in a massive fireball. Akiza's lifepoints fall to 3500.

The crazy purple petals are still blowing through the air.

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Hedge Guard. By sending this card to the graveyard, I can protect one monster from being destroyed." Akiza says. Black Rose Dragon reappears. "Nice try, Skylara! But you had your chance! It's time I end this once and for all!" Says Akiza.

The petals are still blowing through the air, and everyone is shielding their faces, but even as she does, Skylara's still glowing crimson red eyes are fixed on her.

"It's time for me to end this charade! You don't care about me and neither does my father! Sayer's the only one who ever understood me, and now he's vanished from my life just like everyone else has!" Akiza says. Black Rose Dragon's attack points decrease to 1200.

"Akiza!" Says Senator Izinski.

"Dad, don't. Get back." Akiza says. She suddenly feels small, at the center of a maelstrom of tiny petals raging through every corner of the room. "I-can't stop it! My powers won't listen to me!" Says Akiza.

Her dad is getting cut. "Aaaa-aagh!"

"Stop it! I don't wanna do this anymore!" Akiza says.

Suddenly, blown by the violent winds, a large box, crate, maybe a computer, comes flying at her dad. "Aaaah!"

"Daddy! No!" Says Akiza. She reaches out a hand and clenches her fist, as though to pull the object back to her with an invisible line.

Akiza's dad ducks, bracing for the impact. Mere feet short of Akiza's dad, it stops in mid-air and drops to the ground. The petals are gone.

Everyone looks at Akiza, as she stands with her arm still outstretched and a look of bewilderment on her face. "I-did it! I was able to control my power!" Akiza says.

"Akiza, ugh." Says Senator Izinski. He falls to his knees on the floor, spent.

"Huh?!" Akiza asks. She runs forward to meet him and kneels down. "Daddy!" Says Akiza. Her dad looks up at her. "I'm sorry." Senator Izinski says. Akiza nods, then looks at Skylara, resolute. They're still in the middle of a duel.

Skylara calmly returns Akiza's gaze as her eyes return to their normal emerald green color.

Akiza seems surprised at first by Skylara's eyes changing colors, but then her surprise turns to amazed. "Skylara, please, finish this. End this duel. I don't wanna fight anymore." Says Akiza.

Skylara nods. "I am only doing this because you asked me to, Akiza. Now if my Dragon can't destroy your monster, the 'Synchro Ring' trap card doubles its attack points and gives it the ability to attack again!" Skylara says. Cynder's points rise to 5000.

Akiza stands, supporting her dad. Akiza nods at Skylara.

Skylara nods back. "The curse of the Black Rose ends now! Cynder the Black Dragon, take out Akiza's beast with Dark Shadow Flame!" Says Skylara.

Black Rose Dragon is destroyed. Akiza hugs her dad, contented, as her lifepoints drop to zero.

A black flash, and Akiza is waking up in her dad's arms, she must've fainted. "Akiza, please, wake up." Senator Izinski says. "Daddy?" Asks Akiza. She smiles, weakly, and tears form in her eyes. "I missed you." Akiza says. He hugs her close. "I'm so sorry, Akiza. I should've never been afraid of you. I should've realized that you were just as frightened. I should've held you and comforted you, but I didn't. Let me start making up for that right now." Says Senator Izinski. "Thank you, Dad. But, you sure you want me home? I mean." Akiza says. She pulls away to look him in the face. "I was very mean. I hurt you and mom and everyone else I ever knew…" Says Akiza.

"Akiza." Skylara says. She's leaning on Yusei, one arm over his shoulder, the duel took a lot out of her, as well.

"Huh?" Asks Akiza.

"Listen, you and your parents have a lot of catching up to do. However, we Signers could really use you around, as well. What do you say? Will you fight with us? Will you take a stand alongside your friends?" Skylara asks.

Akiza sighs, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You got it, Skylara. If that's okay?" Asks Akiza.

Skylara smiles.

Akiza's dad is crying, too. "Of course." Senator Izinski says.

Akiza's mom starts crying for joy.

Leo jumps up and cheers, Jack and Luna are smiling. "Yahoo!" Says Leo, cheering. "Awesome!" Luna says. The twins run over to join them. "See, Akiza? It's just like Skylara said! We're all bound by our marks! E-except mine hasn't appeared yet." Says Leo.

For the first time, the five Signers stand together, as others Signed have for millennium.

Skylara rolls up her sleeve. "It is true. These marks connect us, all of us. We share a destiny. So like it or not, we are friends." Skylara says.

Akiza laughs a bit and looks up at her, still leaning on Yusei, one arm over his shoulder. Luna and Jack hear this pronouncement, too. Hope is beginning to show in each of their eyes. Skylara pauses, then nods, approvingly, perhaps sensing the shift in tone.

Akiza looks away. "That's sweet, but, I've had friends before, and that didn't turn out so well for them." Says Akiza.

Flashback. She remembers Sayer's reassuring smile, the first person to care about the person behind the Black Rose's mask. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "I mean, losing people you care about really hurts." Akiza says. She closes her eyes against tears.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, Akiza. I ran into an old friend the other day, and well, let's just say he's changed." Says Yusei.

Flashback. He remembers the confident smile of his best friend Kalin, leader of the Enforcers. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "We all lose people in different ways, but I don't know. We just have to keep going. I know it is scary to trust new people, Akiza. However, I am asking you to trust me, to call me a friend." Skylara says.

"I'll try." Says Akiza.

The twins are happy, Jack seems amused and Yusei seems to be showing a little crush towards her. _"I know that together, we can defeat the Dark Signers and save our homes!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: The Signs Of Time_

A monitor image of a little boy, with brown eyes and hair, listed in a huge database as 078. The database scrolls through hundreds of little kids, boys and girls, and selects another, which highlights red. Seeing a video clip. The kid onscreen, with light brown hair, with no shirt on and wires sticking out of his arms, is approached by a machine that looks similar to the machine that prints tracking dye. More machines approach from other directions. "Just hold on, I-I didn't sign up for all this!" The onscreen video cuts to the same kid wearing a duel disk and a blue long-sleeve shirt. He plays a card on his duel disk and a pillar across the arena explodes.

In the real world. Akiza turns away from the monitor. Skylara watches Akiza out of the corner of her eye. On screen, the same kid is crying out, surrounded by crackling energy. Minako stands off to the side, with Skylara and Akiza in front of the screen. "Don't worry, he's not in any pain. The child is actually creating that electrostatic force field, with his telekinetic abilities. We found his file in the Arcadia building. Apparently Sayer was a master manipulator who would take in duelists with powers like yours, and depending on their strength they would either stay or disappear." Minako says. _"Could it be true? Was Sayer really doing that to people?! Was Misty telling the truth?"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Flashback. "I've waited a long time for this, Miss. Whatever-you-call-yourself. I want my brother back!" Says Misty.

"Huh? Your brother? But I don't know him. Why d'you think I do?" Akiza asks.

"Enough lies. I want answers, and I want them now, Miss. Akiza! Your group of psychics, the Arcadia Movement, stole him." Says Misty. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. This new revelation places alarming meaning on Misty's words. _"If he was recruited, that means Misty's brother could be one of the ones that vanished!"_ Akiza thinks to herself. Skylara is watching her face. "I'm sorry, Akiza. I know this has to come as a shock after everything you've been through, but it looks like Sayer was one of the bad guys." Minako says. She takes a breath and walks over to Akiza. "The true purpose of his Arcadia Movement was to create an army of psychic duelists he could use to try and take over the world. You were just another soldier that he was training for the battlefield to fight. It's all here." Says Minako. She shows Akiza a translucent computerized clipboard that shows the database, her picture is also there, under number 125. "He was using you." Minako says. Akiza gasps, stares at the image, and runs out of the room.

"You can't run away from the truth, Akiza! We need your help! You have the Mark of the Dragon and we need you to beat the Dark Signers! Please come back!" Says Minako. She sighs, Akiza isn't coming back. Skylara walks out after Akiza. "We can't do this without her, Skylara!" Minako says. _"You think I don't know that?"_ Skylara thinks to herself. The door closes behind her.

A short while later. Akiza is sitting at a table beside a plate-glass window, staring down at her folded hands on the tabletop. This is a small cafe within the Security headquarters building. _"How could you betray me, Sayer?"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Skylara approaches her. "Akiza." Says Skylara. Akiza sniffs. "I can't be mad at Sayer, Skylara." Akiza says. "Hm?" Asks Skylara. "He, offered me a home when no one else would take me in. So he used me. I guess I used him so I could feel safe. Now he's vanished, and despite what he's done, I'm sad." Akiza says. Her shoulders are shaking. "I would be worried if you weren't." Says Skylara. "Huh?!" Akiza asks. "You have a good heart. That is why we all came here to help you out. It isn't about all the psychic powers, it is about who you are as a person. There is a goodness that I felt in you when we first dueled. That is why I wanted you as a friend." Says Skylara. Akiza smiles through her tears. "A friend." Akiza says. Skylara rolls up her sleeve and shows her Sign, along with the extra markings that surround her Sign. "Now, let's find out how to take these Dark Signers out together." Says Skylara. "Together!" Akiza says, hopefully. She lays a hand on her own right arm, to the Sign beneath her glove.

Sometime later, a car is driving towards a distant island.

Moments later. Minako, Jack, Skylara, Akiza, Yusei and the twins are standing outside of the limo that brought them there. All together, the five Signers make an impressive picture, and all of them look wary. "Wow, Goodwin's mansion is huge! It's probably got its own zip code!" Says Leo.

Goodwin emerges from the doorway in front of them. "Thank you all for coming." Goodwin says.

Minako bows, the others don't move.

"I've waited a long time for this moment, the five Signers standing here all together. It is with great honor that I welcome you all to my home." Says Goodwin. He bows. "I'm here to serve you." Goodwin says.

"Right. The only thing you've ever served is a tennis ball." Says Jack, muttering to himself. Akiza leans closer to Skylara. "Jack's right. Goodwin's played us since the very beginning. I mean, he's the one who threatened Yusei's friends in the Satellite, just to make him duel in that tournament to see if he was actually a Signer. He even forced you to duel me in the tournament to see if you were actually a Signer. How could you ever trust a guy like that?" Akiza asks, whispering. Skylara turns her attention towards her. "You are right. I can't, I don't, and I never shall. However, he seems to be the only one who knows what is happening. And with everything that is at stake, I can't risk not giving him a second chance. If Goodwin's the only one who has a plan, I have to trust him, just this once." Says Skylara, whispering. "Well, when you put it like that. You can count me in, okay?" Akiza asks, whispering. Skylara brings her attention back towards Goodwin. "Glad to know that I got your support." Says Skylara.

Leo steps forward to address Goodwin. "So why'd you invite us here? You giving us super dueling decks or what?" Leo asks. Goodwin looks down his nose at him, the expression on his face would peel varnish. "I don't recall anyone inviting you." Says Goodwin, harshly. Leo looks upset, then smiles and waves a hand, trying to shrug it off. "Huh? Ah, I'll take a rain check on those dueling decks." Leo says. "There are no super dueling decks. You should probably go home now." Says Goodwin, severely. Leo stops in mid-wave, he has to go home? Leo sighs, dejectedly.

Luna steps up next to Leo. "Signer or not, he's my brother. He stays!" Luna says, boldly. "I do?" Asks Leo. Luna doesn't blink as she looks up at Goodwin, he looks back at her with the nasty look he turned on him, then softens, and nods. "Just no pets, okay?" Goodwin asks. Luna gasps and hugs Leo. "We'll both save the world!" Says Luna. "Um, okay." Leo says. "Now that the daycare arrangements have been finalized for Leo, shall we go inside?" Asks Goodwin.

Jack offers Skylara his arm and she takes it, placing her arm around his. Yusei does the same, offering Akiza his arm, she takes it and wraps her arm around his.

A moment later, they're walking down the carved stone hallway lined with torches.

Goodwin leads, flanked by Jack and Skylara, walking arm-in-arm with each other, then Yusei and Akiza, also walking arm-in-arm with each other, and then Leo and Luna behind. Leo looks around. "Where are we going, Mr. Goodwin?" Luna asks. "To a very special room that holds the answers you seek." Says Goodwin. "Last I was here, I was left with more questions than answers!" Jack says. "Hmph, funny. Nice to know you didn't lose your sense of humor when you lost your title match, Jack!" Says Goodwin, sounding just a little nasty.

Before them, the intricately-engraved stone door opens on its own. Goodwin leads them inside, and it closes behind them, leaving them in the dark.

Then the floor lights up an eerie red, and the air around and above them is a starry sky. "Look!" Akiza says. "What, what is it?!" Asks Yusei. "This, my friends, is the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon!" Goodwin says. The light from the floor is cast by the Seal of the Crimson Dragon, carved into the floor and lit up red, surrounding the Stairway, it is a small pyramid, a stair to the shadowy ceiling. The archway before it bears the Seal of the Crimson Dragon, carved. "What's that shape?" Asks Yusei. "It looks like all of our Signs!" Luna says. "The Crimson Dragon." Skylara says.

Goodwin has walked towards the stair, and turns, standing before it, to address them. "Correct! It is the symbol that binds you all and defines you as Signers, protectors of the world!" Says Goodwin.

Five Signs gleam in the darkness, and Jack, Skylara, Yusei, Akiza and Luna's arms light up. Skylara's extra markings and symbolic designs along her body, including the Seal of the Crimson Dragon on her abdomen, are all lit up, as well. Skylara's eyes are also glowing crimson red. "Your arm! It's glowing!" Leo says, addressing Luna.

Around the Stairway, a smaller ghost of the Crimson Dragon appears, belling.

"Look familiar, Jack?" Asks Yusei.

Flashback. From his runner, Yusei launched a turbo-dueling attack. "It's time our beasts tussle! Stardust, ice his Red Dragon Archfiend! Go, Cosmic Flare!" Yusei says.

Under the next line, Stardust attacks, and Archfiend responds. Then a mysterious red substance forms around and between them, driving them apart. It forms into a dragon and soars away from the dragons out into open air. "Jack and I had a turbo-duel. It was an empty stadium, just ourselves, our runners, and our decks. And then, when our dragons attacked each other, something appeared." Says Yusei, in voice-over. "Not just something. It was the Crimson Dragon." Jack says, in voice-over.

The two duelists look on, in shock and amazement. "What is that?!" Asks Yusei.

Jack's eyes start to glow crimson red. "Aagh-aaah!"

So do Yusei's. "Exactly. It had chosen to instill its power in each of you, influencing your lives until you all came together at this time, at this place!" Goodwin says, in voice-over.

High above Stardust, Cynder and Archfiend, the Crimson Dragon loomed triumphant, and sang its otherworldly roar. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Influencing our lives? Whaddaya mean, the Dragon has some sort of control over all of us?!" Asks Yusei. "Nobody tells me what to do! This is my life, okay?! I'm the one in the driver's seat, pal!" Jack says.

"Then you think this is all a coincidence? Leaving the Satellite, finding Yusei, and meeting the others? In your hearts, you've each known that you're destined for something bigger than a normal life. That's the Dragon's spirit, guiding you." Says Goodwin.

"But why all of us? Sure, I know we're good with a deck." Yusei says.

"This goes far beyond your skills as a duelist. The Crimson Dragon sensed the strength in your hearts, and chose the five of you to take on the Army of Shadows. This has always been your destiny! Just ask Skylara, she seems to have always known that." Says Goodwin.

Skylara's leaning on Jack, one arm over his shoulder right now. "You can't possibly think I knew what this dragon had planned." Skylara says, her voice menacing and echoic.

"Skylara, as a Signer you possess the abilities of shadow and darkness. But, not only are you a Signer, you're the Crimson Dragon's host body. It has been lying dormant within you as your very soul ever since you were born. But, as you got older and the time started drawing near, the Crimson Dragon began to awaken within you. And because you're more than just a typical Signer and the Crimson Dragon chose you as its host, you have even more power than you can fathom. Your ability to read minds and to heal yourself, as well as others, is but a smidge of the power that the Crimson Dragon bestowed you with. However, because you haven't entirely become one with the Crimson Dragon, you haven't been able to fully unlock the rest of your powers it has bestowed upon you. Until you fully become one with the Crimson Dragon, you will continue to become weakened and never truly unlock your powers. You need them more than you think you do if you are defeat the Dark Signers." Says Goodwin.

At the back of the group, Akiza is struck by Goodwin's words. _"Is he telling the truth? My destiny?"_ Akiza thinks to herself. She looks at her arm.

Flashback. Akiza's dad is slammed against the wall, the room in flames, her mother looks on, in fear. Akiza, a six-year-old girl, stood there bemused and frightened, arm aglow. _"I always thought I was a monster, a witch. What kind of hero am I supposed to be?"_ Akiza thinks to herself, in voice-over.

A fiery explosion blooms before teenage Akiza and her Violet Witch, throwing her opponent to the ground, an Obelisk boy who would someday become Commander Koda. He looks up at the girl and her monster, wreathed in violent purple flames. _"I've hurt everything I've cared about._ _M_ _y family, my school, even Sayer."_ Akiza thinks to herself, in voice-over.

Another of Akiza's Duel Academy duels. A dark-haired girl wearing a duel disk cowers, as though the roof is about to come down, chunks of stone are sticking up erratically from the ground, and atop the rubble, beneath the hole in the ceiling, stands Akiza wearing the other duel disk, every onlooker stares up at her, in fear. "I sense your doubt, Akiza. But it was that very power that brought you to us." Goodwin says, in voice-over.

On the eve of the Fortune Cup. Skylara and Yusei, arms aglow, warns with an outstretched hand for Leo, Dexter, Yanagi, Tanner and Blister to stay back.

Opposite of them stands the Black Rose, masked and cloaked. "Would Skylara, Yusei and Luna ever have found you if not for the legends of the Black Rose? The Crimson Dragon has chosen you not despite who you are." Says Goodwin, in voice-over. Akiza sees the glowing Sign on Skylara and Yusei's arms, and reacts with alarm. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "But because of it! I fear this final battle may require abilities such as yours. Each of you fill a unique need in the mosaic of the Crimson Dragon's dueling strategy, including the smallest of us. That's you, dear Luna." Goodwin says.

Luna gasps.

"Tell us about your special gift." Says Goodwin.

"Oh." Luna says. She stares at her Sign in turn.

Flashback. During her duel in the Fortune Cup, Luna stands on a dry, dead bank and looks across a river toward a lush and green one, a vision of her past. "I don't really know if it's a gift. I mean, I didn't get it for my birthday or anything, but sometimes when I duel, I get transported to a strange land." Says Luna, in voice-over.

On the opposite bank, three-year-old Luna runs and plays with small, cute duel monsters. She makes a wreath of wildflowers from the meadow, and places it on Kuribon's head, and it bounces up and down, blushing pink with happiness. "It's some sort of spirit world, where all the duel monsters are real. We'd play, and laugh, and…" Luna says, in voice-over. "Bo-o-ring!" Says Leo, in voice-over. "Hey, this is my story!" Luna says, in voice-over. Ancient Fairy Dragon settles on the meadow nearby, speaking telepathically to Luna. Luna listens, looking upset. "Anyway, that's where I met Ancient Fairy Dragon. She was in charge, like the head spirit I guess. She said that the Spirit World was in trouble, and I was the one who had to rescue it, or all the other little duel spirits would be destroyed. I didn't understand it then, but Ancient Fairy Dragon must've been one of the duel monsters who fought the Army of Shadows. She's part of the Crimson Dragon, and she chose me to help!" Says Luna, in voice-over. Ancient Fairy Dragon flies over and covers Luna and her duel spirits with her wings, like a bird protecting its young. She starts to glow gold, young Luna is amazed. "Oh. Ahahahahaha!"

Change Flashback. Yusei and Jack, Stardust and Archfiend soaring above, approach the Stairway of the Dragon on their runners, riding a pathway of white light, and they see masses of people gathered below the stair, and six individuals, each with his or her arms upstretched, each bearing a glowing sign on his or her arm. "You see? You all have gifts, Jack and Yusei were even able to glimpse into the past. They showed you the People of the Stars, and the danger that awaits us all. Satellite or City, pro or amateur." Goodwin says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. The Crimson Dragon is still floating before them, twined around the Stairway. "All of us are on the same side now. The side of Light, of life. The side of the Crimson Dragon. It was the spirit of humanity that called you here, hoping you can stop the end of the world." Says Goodwin.

"And all this time, I just wanted it gone." Akiza says. "So what do we do now? What's our plan?" Asks Luna.

The Crimson Dragon bells and disappears, the five Signs fade. The extra markings and symbolic designs along Skylara's body have also gone dim, even her eyes have ceased glowing and have returned to their normal emerald green hue. "Huh?" All five Signers ask. "The glow's gone!" Says Yusei. "Er, uh, um, Mr. Goodwin? I know I'm not a Signer, but aren't there supposed to be six a' you?" Leo asks. He shows with his hands six fingers. "So when's the last chosen one gonna show?" Asks Leo. "Yeah, Leo's right. What destiny's eighty percent?" Luna asks.

"I promise the sixth Signer is ready to join our fight. For safety reasons, I'm forced to keep their identity a secret." Says Goodwin.

Somewhere sits the mysterious arm in liquid that carries the sixth Sign.

"But know that when you face true danger, they will appear, along with the full power of the Crimson Dragon!" Goodwin says.

They all gasp. "So? We are all here. What do we do now?" Asks Skylara, getting back up to her own feet and off of Jack, no longer weakened. She wraps her arm around Jack's once again.

"First, a history lesson." Goodwin says. He raises a hand, and there's a blinding flash.

The Signers and Leo shield their eyes.

When they look again, they're standing on thin air, high above the Nazca Lines, which are still there in this vision. "Now, for those of you hearing this for the first time, thousands of years ago, a huge war was fought, and the Crimson Dragon defeated the Army of Shadows. Afraid that the shadows would one day return to destroy the world, the Crimson Dragon locked them underground. Magic symbols were carved into the earth, trapping their essence for millennia. In time, the shadows were forgotten, and their prison became a tourist destination. But they weren't willing to stay defeated, they wanted revenge!" Says Goodwin.

Beneath them, the spider line starts to glow purple. "Many years ago, the original Ener-D reactor exploded and released a surge of negative energy that cracked their magic prison." Goodwin says. The Mark of the Spider shines brighter, then vanishes. "The dark power of the Shadows have been seeping into our world, infecting it." Says Goodwin.

"Um, what d'you mean infecting?" Yusei asks.

Flashback. A cloaked stranger holds up his arm and it glows. When he began a duel against Yusei, a flaming purple ring flared up around the duel.

When he attacked, it sent Yusei flying backward into the wall, then crashing to the ground. "Finding hosts to do their evil bidding. The Dark Signers have been using shadow drones to scout your abilities. And their goal is as simple as it is cruel, they want to send you Signers to the netherworld, so you can't summon the Crimson Dragon when the Shadow Army rises. But what they fail to realize is that one of you has the power to open the gates of the netherworld, or also known as the underworld. And that one already knows of that power he or she has." Says Goodwin, in voice-over.

Flashback, to the duel beginning in the hospital. As the ring of flames springs up, the other floors of the hospital are assailed with winds and all the lights go out. "They use magic to create an inescapable duel field, where all the damage is real." Goodwin says, in voice-over.

Flashback again to Yusei's duel against a drone, when he performs the dark synchro-summon. "And you should see their cards. They duel with a dark deck or something." Says Yusei, in voice-over. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light! Come forth, Frozen Fitzgerald!" "I've seen more than one up close, and so far instead of using a normal monster, each one comboed with a dark tuner. They must summon 'em with that negative energy Goodwin was talking about." Yusei says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Yes, they thrive on negative emotions, which is why they appeared in the Satellite. They were drawn to the despair of the slums like a moth to a bright flame." Says Goodwin.

"Then why did they come to New Domino City?" Skylara asks.

"In theory, Sayer's evil plot to create an army of psychic duelists is what first attracted the Dark Signers. Unfortunately now with the destruction, and innocent people vanishing from the streets, the city is cloaked in a shadow of despair." Says Goodwin.

Skylara's eyes are smoldering. "Which means the Dark Signers get even more power, don't they?!" Skylara asks.

Flashback. Kalin's two ghost tokens spiral together into the air and form the clenched stone fist that summons an Earthbound Immortal. Dozens of drones cry out and are absorbed into the awakening behemoth. "I'm afraid so. The more people who lose hope and become depressed, the stronger the Dark Signers become. Their beasts require this dark energy, and once there is enough these powerful creatures absorb it so that they may become whole." Says Goodwin, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "What do we do?! Are they all gone for good?!" Skylara asks. The twins cling together, nervously.

"Until the Army of Shadows is defeated, they're lost, giving more power to our enemies out there." Says Goodwin.

The aerial view beneath their feet changes. They are now looking down on the crossed Lizard and Hummingbird signs, the Arcadia Building a lone tower at their center. "And now, all of New Domino City has become a battlefield, every innocent person a potential victim!" Goodwin says.

"Those poor people!" Says Yusei.

Flashback. Bystanders gasp and point up at the Arcadia Building, above which those same Signs loom and another Earthbound Immortal is awakening. A Security officer is evaporated into it on the spot, as are other bystanders. "And our city is just the beginning. If we fail to defeat the Dark Signers to stop the Army of Shadows from awakening, the souls of the planet will fall into darkness, with no one left to save them!" Goodwin says, in voice-over. In the flashback, the awakening Immortal's egg shoots a column of light from ground to heavens, and creates a huge cloud of dust and smoke. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "But that's not all. They have another weapon. Perhaps the most frightening of all!" Says Goodwin.

Open on the Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, as it swivels its massive head and glowing green eyes, standing with one front foot on the side of the Arcadia Building. Around its feet, the entire ground is obscured with shadows. "I believe some of you here have experienced the Dark Signers' dangerous and powerful abilities firsthand. They are formidable foes who control the mightiest of beasts." Goodwin says.

The Hummingbird Aslla Piscu, glowing with orange designs, appears alongside the Lizard, on either side of the building. The Signers are watching the Immortals from above, as they wait on either side of the Arcadia Building. "Nyygh!" Says Leo, scared. "You must mean the Earthbound Immortals." Skylara says.

"Yes, their strength is staggering, for they contain the very power of the Army of Shadows." Says Goodwin.

"We get it! They're bad, okay? Let's just take them out!" Jack says.

"You must learn to control your emotions, lest you become one of the taken." Says Goodwin.

Jack is cowed, but frustrated.

Flashback. Jack notices something on the ground. Carly's glasses, one lens partially shattered and one side bent rudely out of shape, sit on the polished floor of the Arcadia Building among the rubble, twinkling. Jack picks them up, looking at them closer, as smoke and dust billow around him. "The people who were recruited by the Dark Signers, like your friend Carly, who most likely now duels for the forces of evil, may still be able to be saved." Goodwin says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Our task goes far beyond beating an enemy. It's a rescue operation for all those poor people who've been corrupted by the powers of Darkness, and without all of your help there's no hope for them." Says Goodwin.

Flashback. Yusei and Jack ride on a glowing highway over a massive, fiery spider engraved into the landscape of the Satellite. "Jack, you and Yusei saw the future, a world of ash and shadow, everyone having been absorbed into the Earthbound Immortals." Goodwin says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Jack clenches his fist, and doesn't reply. Skylara grips at Jack's arm a bit and leans her head on his shoulder. Jack turns to face her. Skylara doesn't say anything, but Jack can see in her eyes that she means well. Jack then places his other hand on Skylara's and turns his attention back to Goodwin. "When you say 'everyone absorbed', you don't mean, everyone." Says Luna. "Like all our friends and family? No more presents or birthdays?" Leo asks.

"If that helps. I assume that for the rest of you who are actually Signers, the fate of the world and future of our civilization is a little more important. You must each make your choice. I'm afraid that I can only take you this far on the path. After today, there is no turning back." Says Goodwin.

Akiza is listening, closely, then looks away.

"Skylara, you want to tell them what it all takes to do this?" Goodwin asks.

"You shall have to commit your life, body and soul, as a Signer." Says Skylara.

Flashback. As a young girl, Akiza was shunned by her peers. She defiantly drew a card, her Sign already visible on her arm, and summoned a huge carnivorous Gigaplant that sent them running from her, screaming. _"Can I do that? Can I commit to saving the same people who said I was a monster?"_ Akiza thinks to herself, in voice-over.

Change flashback. Akiza walks away from her parents into Duel Academy, alone.

Then change flashback again, to the aftermath of her recent duel with Skylara. _"I think I can. I owe it to my friends."_ Akiza thinks to herself. "Listen. You and your parents have a lot of catching up to do. However, we Signers could really use you around, as well. What do you say? Will you fight with us? Will you take a stand alongside your friends?" Skylara asks.

Akiza bows her head, tears streaming down her face, how could she say no? "You got it, Skylara." Says Akiza. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Akiza puts a hand to her right arm. _"Skylara taught me not to be afraid, and I'll never forget that."_ Akiza thinks to herself. "I've heard enough!" Jack says. "Jack." Says Skylara. "Just let me go after these Dark Signers myself!" Jack says. _"I wanted to do it on my own, too._ _U_ _ntil Martha talked some sense into me."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Flashback. Yusei sits up in bed, his stomach wrapped in bandages.

Martha looks over her shoulder, disapproving. "I hope at least you won your little game." Says Martha.

"It's not what you think, there's people out there that want to destroy our home!" Yusei says.

"I believe you. But if we're all in great danger, why're you trying to save us all on your own?" Asks Martha.

"It's my job." Yusei says.

"You'll just never change, trying to do everything by yourself and ending up in a hospital bed! You've got friends out there that will follow you anywhere." Says Martha. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"Martha was right. I was trying to save the Satellite, defeat the Dark Signers all on my own. Good thing she reminded me that without the help of my friends, there was no way I could succeed."_ Yusei thinks to himself. "Goodwin, there's something you should know about the Dark Signer I dueled." Yusei says.

"What is it, Yusei?" Asks Goodwin.

"This wasn't the first time we met. He was infected like you said, but he knew me. He had all these old memories of Jack and I. In fact, he was our friend." Yusei says.

Flashback. Yusei has spotted a shadowy figure atop a high mound of trash, barely visible through the fog.

Crow glares up at the mysterious rider, defiantly.

"Yusei! And his bird-brained friend! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment! It's a shame it'll be over so quickly!" Says Kalin.

"Huh!" Crow says, getting angry.

"So how do you know our names?" Asks Yusei.

"Heh! I never forgot, old friend!" Kalin says. He throws off his cloak, dramatically.

Yusei and Crow gasp, stricken.

"Kalin Kessler?! Is that really you?!" Asks Yusei.

"We thought when you left the Satellite it was forever!" Crow says.

"It was, but thanks to you and that mark of yours, Kalin is back!" Kalin jams a helmet on his head and rides his runner off the edge of the cliff, jumping over Yusei and Crow to land behind. "He was my best friend. Years ago, Jack, Crow, and I had a dueling team in the Satellite. Kalin was in charge 'cause no one could beat him." Says Yusei, in voice-over.

As Kalin soars, purple fire erupts from the ground in his wake, shocking Yusei and Crow. They wince as it carves out line after line in the ground, and the fiery lines are reflected in the storm clouds above, forming an image on the ground. "He was supposed to be locked up for dueling Security and for what he did to Skylara, but it looks like he's out on early parole looking for revenge." Yusei says, in voice-over.

Kalin goes into a sideways skid, and halts. "After what you did to me, this is sweet justice, dear old friend! Now, prepare to meet the shadows of the netherworld! I summon, Hundred Eyes Dragon! And now for your pleasure, the main event! I activate, Hundred Eyes Dragon's special ability!" Says Kalin. "And as hard as it is to believe, he's gotten even better. Kalin's got a new deck full of stronger monsters I've never faced before. His Hundred Eyes Dragon was just the beginning." Yusei says, in voice-over. "Thanks for the help, Yusei. 'Cause now that you destroyed my Hundred Eyes Dragon, I can select one card in my deck, and then add it to my hand!" Says Kalin. The shadowy visage of Ccapac Apu pulses in the darkness. "He summoned an Earthbound Immortal. It was huge, like Exodia, but bigger." Yusei says, in voice-over.

Yusei looks around, startled to see cloaked figures in the shadowy mist beyond the duel, drones ready to be sacrificed. They cried out as they were absorbed one by one. "It was just like you said, Goodwin. Kalin used the negative energy of the people of the Satellite to create that thing." Says Yusei, in voice-over. Sparks of light rained upward into the Immortal's egg, like reverse fireworks, casting an eerie light.

Yusei watches them fly past overhead, and Jack sees them stream past the helicopter from which he witnessed the duel. "The rest of you have to understand that Goodwin's right, I've seen it with my own eyes. Jack, Skylara, I know you two saw it, too. It was the beginning of the end of the world." Yusei says, in voice-over. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" Says Kalin. He raises the card high, a column of light blasts from ground to sky, causing the clouds to swirl menacingly. A massive hand shot up from the earth. "Kalin's Earthbound Immortal was the most powerful card I ever faced. Nothing could stop it from attacking." Yusei says, in voice-over. The Immortal swats lazily at Jack's helicopter as it stands up, then turns to Yusei, reaching for him with one massive, black hand. "I'd never been scared in a duel before, but this beast shook me to the core, filled me with doubt, and nearly sent me to the netherworld." Says Yusei, in voice-over. Yusei's wheel wobbling, is right in the path of the Giant's hand, unable to stop it, trapped. Kalin rides ahead.

As the force of the hand's passage rips the ground asunder in its wake. At the last second, Yusei flinches, waiting for the end. "After that duel I didn't think I'd ever be able to throw down again. But now I know I have to face my fears and come at these Dark Signers with everything I've got!" Yusei says, in voice-over. Then the side of his runner explodes, and the hand crashes down, and Yusei and his runner bounce across the ground beyond it, out of control, knocked senseless. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "I'm a little curious and I know it's none of my business. However, I must know." Says Goodwin. He brings his attention to Skylara. "What did this Kalin do to you, dear Skylara?" Goodwin asks.

"It isn't something I wish to discuss. Especially, not with you." Says Skylara.

"Skylara, please. Let go of your stubbornness just this once. Ever since this Dark Signer approached you, you've been quite distraught." Goodwin says.

Skylara sighs. "Leo, Luna. Please, cover your ears." Says Skylara. Luna and Leo just do as their told, covering their ears. "Skylara, you don't have to say anything." Jack says. "It is alright, Jack." Says Skylara. She then takes a deep breath and faces Goodwin. "Kalin raped me, four years ago." Skylara says. Akiza gasps, horrified. Jack seems regretful, while Yusei seems sorrowful.

"I see. I'm sorry that happened to you, I truly am. Did he manage to impregnate you, by any chance?" Asks Goodwin.

"What's it to you, Goodwin?!" Jack asks, furiously.

"I admire your drive to defend her, Jack. I really do, but this is a very serious matter." Says Goodwin.

Jack growls under his breath, Yusei seems just as upset about this matter. "No, Kalin didn't manage to impregnate me. I don't think he got the chance to release inside me, then again I'm not quite sure. I was barely conscious due to the amount of blood I lost. All I do know is that, he didn't get me pregnant." Skylara says. "Why did you want to know that, Goodwin?" Asks Yusei.

"I'm just glad that, that unfortunate incident didn't spiral into something else. Honestly, a child born between a Signer and a Dark Signer. It would cause such great distress." Goodwin says.

Luna and Leo then uncover their ears. "Is it safe to uncover our ears now?" Asks Leo. "Yeah, it's fine now." Yusei says. "So then, which of you are with me to stop this Shadow Army?" Asks Skylara. "Just a sec! I want some answers before I risk my life, and that's starting with you! There's something he's not telling us!" Jack says.

Goodwin looks away. "Jack's correct, I was hoping to avoid this part of the discussion." Says Goodwin.

"And how 'bout that! More secrets! I'm two seconds from takin' off and forgetting all this stuff about the end of the world!" Jack says. "Come on. I can't believe I am saying this. However, let's hear him out. You can't just walk away right now, Jack! Goodwin, we want to know everything about all of these Dark Signers." Says Skylara.

"You don't." Goodwin says, bluntly.

"Huh?!" Asks Yusei.

"They have never lost, unlike those pawns you faced in the parking garage and hospital. I'm not sure they can lose." Goodwin says.

"That's impossible. It still comes down to a deck!" Says Yusei.

"And ours always lose, Yusei. You and Akiza saw your decks picked apart, like Sayer's. The task that's before us just might be impossible to ever win." Goodwin says.

They all gasp, realizing the implications of what he has just told them. "Wonderful." Says Jack, sarcastically. "If we can't win, then why would we duel?" Akiza asks. "Um, sis, can we go home? I feel sick now." Says Leo. "Yeah, you're not alone." Luna says. "What are you saying, that we have lost before the first draw?!" Asks Skylara. "I'm outta here! If the world's gonna end, I might as well spend my last few days cruisin' 'round on my runner!" Jack says.

"I'm not saying there's no hope at all, but I wanted to be honest. There were three duels with true Dark Signers, understand? And we nearly lost them all, thanks to the most powerful monsters ever. We're talking about primal forces, pure darkness. A foe many would choose to run from, but I ask that you do not. You must face all of them together. But even if we do beat them, I can't promise we'll all be standing here again. Or that we'll be able to expel the darkness that possesses these Dark Signers and return them to the persons they once were. Every war has its casualties." Says Goodwin.

Yusei listens, teeth clenched, resisting fear. Jack looks pensive, Skylara seems defy and fearless, Akiza determined and the twins nervous.

"And some of us may be lost to the netherworld. I hope the five of you can look into your hearts, and make the decision that our world needs." Goodwin says.

The vision fades, and they return to the Stairway. "I'd be quick, I'm afraid we don't have much time left." Says Goodwin. He walks past them toward the door.

Jack, Skylara, Yusei and Akiza watch him go out of the corners of their eyes, the twins turn and watch him pass.

Goodwin walks out of the room, and the door shuts behind him.

Leaving them standing alone before the Stairway of the Dragon.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: Surely, You Jest: Part 1_

The pale Satellite sun shines over the huge crater in the ground that was once the first Ener-D Reactor.

Crow is standing on a nearby ledge made of a piece of the street that was scrunched back on itself. _"This crater must be where all the Dark Signers assemble. I better go get my duel runner."_ Crow thinks to himself.

Elsewhere in the Satellite, a group of bystanders is gathered around a burning trash can, warming their hands or lounging on half-destroyed risers or steps on perpendicular walls of a building that was demolished down to just walls no more than six feet tall. A pair of them are dueling with cards on the ground. "And, like, people were trapped in this freaky wall of purple mist." "And then they all turned into this gigantic monster, right?" "Yeah, I saw that happen, too!" "Ah, it had to have been a trick, fellas! Like one a' those, uh, 'octa-pul' illusions. Stop whinin' like a bunch a' Kuribohs, I'm not worried about it."

"You should be worried about it." Crow says.

Everyone turns or looks up.

Crow is standing on the punched-out second floor of the building next to their hangout, looming over them.

"Aw, yeah? And who're you?"

"Who am I? Nobody. Just the guy who's totally gonna save your sorry Satellite butts!" Says Crow, innocently. He jumps the wrecked building on his runner, soaring over all of their heads on his runner.

"Don't go near that hole in the Downtown District, it's too scary!"

"You guys might wanna find your own hole to hide in for a little while." Crow says. He looks ahead, he's flying toward the crater. "'Cause things're about to get really crazy!" Says Crow.

Goodwin's estate is balmy and peaceful. There's only one road to it from the mainland, and it itself is a man-made island. There's a gatehouse at the front, and the rest of the front of the island is obscured by thick trees. Straight ahead, the road opens onto a spacious driveway before the main house, with an orderly garden splitting the drive into two. On the left side of the island, there's a sprawling lawn with a few sparkling blue ponds. Beyond that may be another garden in the far left corner. On the right side of the island are several outbuildings of the main house and more pavement, this may be where guests stay. There's also a pool behind the main house and a small dock on the near right corner. Yusei is standing on a balcony somewhere. _"I still can't believe my old friend is one of the Dark Signers."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Flashback. The dark trash field is hazy with heavy fog. Yusei can barely see the shadowy figure atop a nearby heap.

"Yusei! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment!" Kalin says.

"Kalin, please! You have to stop what you're planning to do to the Satellite! You were once our friend!" Says Yusei.

"Once your friend, yes. But now, your enemy!" Kalin says. He jams his helmet onto his head and jumps his runner from the trash-made cliff overhead. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Yusei stares at his own clenched fist. _"Oh, Kalin."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Inside the house. Luna sees him standing on the balcony and tries to approach him. "Um, Yusei?" Asks Luna.

"I, uh, wouldn't bother him right now." Akiza says. She's sitting on a couch nearby. "Huh? What's going on with him, Akiza? Has he been out there all morning?" Asks Luna. "Yeah. I think he's still trying to come to grips with the fact that his best friend almost sent him to the netherworld. It must be tearing him up that one of his old childhood buddies from the Satellite jumped the fence and became one of those Dark Signers." Akiza says. "That must be rough for him." Says Luna. "It's rough on all of us. So, are you having second thoughts about fighting this Army of Shadows?" Akiza asks. Luna turns to face her. "No way! I'm in this! The thing is." Says Luna.

Flashback. Ancient Fairy Dragon appears as though chiseled out of stone, imprisoned in a mountainside. "I've got someone I'm trying to help." Luna says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "And I think fighting the Dark Signers is the way to do it!" Says Luna. _"She's so young to be caught up in all this."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Yusei walks in from the balcony, and Luna turns to him. "Hey Yusei, wanna have a practice duel?" Luna says. "Not right now. I need some time alone, Luna." Says Yusei. "Oh." Luna says. Akiza stands up and walks away in the other direction, she is left standing alone, as they both walk away from her.

"Oh, alright, maybe later then." Says Luna, dejectedly. _"This isn't good."_ Luna thinks to herself.

Jack, unobserved by anyone, has come down the stairs, and is watching Yusei leave, frowning. "Hmmm." Jack says, moaning under his breath.

Meanwhile, Skylara is in some sort of infirmary-type of room. A physician is examining the deep lacerations to her back. "Well Miss. Galatea, I'd say you were very lucky. I think you dueled far too early, but these lacerations to your back look to be healing rather well and the scanners haven't picked up any internal injuries from the beatings you took. You still have a long way to go before your back fully heals, but I'm going to clear you to duel." The doctor takes her hands away. "You can put your stuff back on now and you're free to be on your way. I'll give this report to Mr. Goodwin." She takes her clipboard and leaves the room.

A few minutes later, Skylara has regained her clothes, just finishing putting her long, black coat back on.

There's then a knock on the door. "Yes?" Asks Skylara.

The door opens and Akiza walks into the room. "Hey, Skylara." Akiza says.

Skylara looks back over her shoulder at her. "Hello, Akiza. Is there something I can help you with?" Asks Skylara.

Akiza walks further into the room. "I was just wondering if you would you like to join me for a little walk outside? It could help clear your head from certain things." Akiza says.

Skylara turns to face her and walks over to her. "I guess it couldn't hurt." Says Skylara.

There's then another knock on the door. "Yes?" Skylara asks.

Jack is leaning on the wall near the doorway.

Skylara knows he wants to talk with her. "Um, Akiza. Why don't you go on ahead, I shall catch up with you shortly." Says Skylara. "Sure thing, I'll meet you in the courtyard then." Akiza says. Skylara smiles and nods, mutely. Akiza then walks out and leaves the room.

Leaving Jack and Skylara alone. "What is it, Jack?" Asks Skylara.

"Do you think Yusei has the strength to do this?" Jack asks. He then starts walking over to Skylara.

"I am not sure. It is his decision if he wants to do this, I told him that as soon as he found out about me being a Signer." Says Skylara. Jack walks up to her, standing before her. "He's doubting himself if he can duel Kalin and beat him. You have doubts of your own, Jack." Skylara says. He looks away, he's been figured out. "Well, um." Says Jack. Skylara places a hand against his cheek, he then faces her, bringing Carly's broken glasses into view. "Carly's missing, and I found these when I went into Arcadia, before I found you and Akiza. I'm worried about her, I fear the Dark Signers got to 'er." Jack says. "They might have. However, what if she's a Dark Signer herself? Would you be able to duel her, to find it in your heart to do so?" Asks Skylara. "Either way, I have someone to duel for." Jack says. "We all have someone to duel for or duel against. Anyway, go talk to him, Jack. He needs someone right now and he probably won't listen to me at this point." Says Skylara. "Very well." Jack says.

Goodwin, in a plain-but-elegant office, all polished wood, presses a button on his desk. A holoscreen appears. "How are preparations on your end?" Asks Goodwin. "Everything is going swimmingly. Mmhmhmhmhmhm." Lazar says, via-holoscreen. Goodwin barely smiles, but he looks pleased.

This part of the estate contains a brick path lined with trees on one side and bordering a lake on the other. A building is visible through the trees. Yusei is sitting on a bench beside the path, still brooding. _"I don't think I have what it takes anymore."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

He sees Jack's feet walk up to him, and looks up. "The others need you to be strong, Yusei." Says Jack. "Jack? Skylara sent you to talk to me, didn't she?" Yusei asks. Jack shrugs. "She's very persuasive." Says Jack. "I know that he's a Dark Signer now, but Kalin used to be one of our friends. We used to throw down together, and play 'King of the Deck' and all that. Now I'm supposed to call him the bad guy and go at him?" Yusei asks. He stares at his hands. "I may've been the one who made him a Dark Signer!" Says Yusei. He clenches his fists. "I don't know if I can do this, Jack!" Yusei says. "You don't have a choice, Yusei!" Says Jack. He grabs Yusei by the front of his shirt and pulls him up nose-to-nose. "That isn't how it works!" Jack says. He punches Yusei in the stomach. "Uwaaugh! What was that for?!" Asks Yusei. Jack doesn't reply, teeth clenched with fury.

Somewhere on this palatial estate, there's a garden where the bushes bloom with roses of all colors. _"This garden is so beautiful and peaceful. I just wanna walk around here forever! I wish I could share this with my family."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Flashback. Akiza stands with her parents in the slightly demolished hospital room in which she and Skylara dueled. "Do you really have to do this?" Mrs. Izinski asks. The three of them stand in the room in which Akiza dueled Skylara, still with debris from the duel around the walls. "I don't have a choice. This is my destiny, Mom. Besides, if I don't help Skylara fight the Dark Signers, we're all in trouble." Says Akiza. "She's right." Senator Izinski says. "But it sounds so horrible and scary and dangerous, Akiza! And you know, we-we finally got a chance to be a family again." Says Mrs. Izinski. "There'll be plenty of time to be a family, after I bring down the bad guys! I have to do this, Mom. I owe it to everybody I ever pushed away." Akiza says. "What do you mean?" Asks Mrs. Izinski. "I've let my powers get the best of me my whole life. And because of that, I hurt a lot of people." Akiza says. "That's all over now, sweetie. You're not that person anymore." Says Mrs. Izinski. "Right. But now I have a chance to use my powers for good. The Dark Signers are threatening to destroy this entire city. If I wanna stop them from doing that, then I gotta step up." Akiza says. "Let someone else step up!" Says Mrs. Izinski. "Akiza, what if you're not ready yet? What if you still don't know how to fully control your powers? You could end up destroying yourself." Senator Izinski says. "What?!" Asks Mrs. Izinski. "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." Akiza says. "You really feel like you're up for this?" Asks Senator Izinski. Akiza nods, he smiles. "Well, I certainly wish things could be different, but at least you're not alone in this. You'll have Skylara, Yusei and the others with you." Senator Izinski says. Akiza smiles. "I don't like this." Says Mrs. Izinski. "Darling, our girl has spent her whole life trying to figure out where she belongs. She finally knows. And who're we to hold her back?" Senator Izinski asks. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"Thank you, Dad."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

"Akiza, there you are." Says Skylara. Akiza then looks behind herself, seeing that she has caught up with her. "For a minute I thought you had forgotten about meeting up with me." Akiza says. "I would never forget about spending some time with my friends." Says Skylara.

Inside the house. Leo has found the lunch buffet. "Oh, man! Look at this spread! Saving the world has its perks! I'll take this, and this, and this, and this!" Leo says. His plate piles higher with each 'this'.

Luna appears in the doorway across the room and runs toward him. "Leo! We ate breakfast an hour ago!" Says Luna.

"You've gotta try these little sandwiches! They're amazing!" Leo says. "Ugh! Could you be serious for one second, Leo!" Says Luna. "Uh, I'm serious about not letting this food go to waste! That's something!" Leo says. "We don't have time to mess around and slack off! Didn't you hear what Goodwin said?! It'll take everything we've got to stop the Dark Signers!" Says Luna. "Good luck with that, sounds like it's gonna be really intense!" Leo says. He pops something into his mouth, cheerfully. "Oh, okay, so, while everyone else freaks out, you're just gonna relax and eat and chill 'round here?!" Asks Luna. "Pretty much! It's a tough job, I know, but someone's gotta do it!" Leo says. He carries his plate over to a table.

"I cannot believe you!" Says Luna.

"I'm thinking of hitting the rooftop pool later. You should come, there's a volleyball net!" Leo says.

"A volleyball net?! This trip to the Satellite Sector isn't gonna be easy! You should be preparing, not playing games!" Says Luna. She turns to walk away.

"I'm not going with you." Leo says.

Luna turns back. "Huh?" Asks Luna.

Leo won't look at her. "Why should I go? I'm not a Signer." Leo says.

"Yeah, but don't you wanna come?" Asks Luna.

Leo shakes his head once, still not looking at her. "I think it's time we part ways." Leo says.

At the crater in the Satellite. Crow's runner is parked against a collapsed wall, and he's walking on a ledge some distance away. _"Not sure when Yusei's plannin' on bringin' the fight. Doesn't mean I gotta wait around, there's no reason I can't go on ahead and start dealin' some damage to those Dark Signers. Crow's House a' Kick-Butt is officially open for business! Huh?"_ Crow thinks to himself.

He spots someone walking out of the crater on a set of stairs, it's Lazar.

Lazar tops the stairs and looks around.

 _"And here comes our first customer. That creepy little dude has 'Dark Signer' written all over 'im."_ Crow thinks to himself.

Lazar is walking along the edge of the crater when...

"Hey, Dark Signer!" Says Crow.

"Huh?" Lazar asks. A rope wraps around him.

"Gotcha!" Says Crow. He jumps from a ledge above, pulling back the rope as he does to keep it tight. But when Crow lands and looks at what's on the other end of his rope, it's a cluster of metal poles sticking out of the ground. Lazar is nowhere in sight. "Huh? Ah! Okay, that's weird. I coulda sworn I had 'im!" Crow says.

Lazar strolls out from behind a nearby chunk of rubble, the look of malicious mischief in his eyes is truly disturbing. "Ahahahaha. I'm afraid only the cat can play cat-and-mouse, little rat. Mhmhmhmhmhm!" Says Lazar.

"Hey!" Crow says.

Lazar runs, and he chases.

Lazar leaps quite nimbly, for a short guy, over a pile or two of rubble and runs into a warehouse covered with corrugated metal.

"Get back here!" Says Crow. When he enters the warehouse, it is dark, big, and empty. The pale sunlight shows through rips in the dilapidated ceiling. "Huh. I know you're in here. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Crow says.

"Mmmhmhmhmhmhm." Lazar laughs.

"Huh?" Asks Crow.

Lazar descends from the ceiling into view standing on a large metal hook. "Haven't you heard that it's dangerous around here?" Lazar asks.

"There you are! Now stop playin' games!" Says Crow.

"Hm. You should turn around right now and scamper on home." Lazar says.

"Heheh. Sounds to me like you're the one who's scared, Dark Signer." Says Crow.

"Oh, my. It seems we've some sort of misunderstanding. You see, because of that unappealing mark on your face and because you were skulking about, I thought perhaps that you were a Dark Signer." Lazar says.

"Me?" Asks Crow.

Lazar reaches the ground and jumps off of his hook, flicks his wrist and a little holoscreen pops out of his right sleeve. Lazar brings up a dossier with Crow's picture on it. "Oh, I see. It says here that you're old friends with Yusei Fudo, Skylara Galatea and Jack Atlas." Lazar says.

"What?!" Asks Crow.

"Ahahahahahahaha." Lazar laughs.

"Okay, I'll bite. Let's say you're not a Dark Signer. Then who are you?!" Crow asks.

Lazar retracts the holoscreen back into his sleeve. "Pardon my manners, I should've properly introduced myself. My name is Lazar, and I work for the Public Security Bureau under Director Goodwin. I'm sort of his right hand."

"Wait, you work for Goodwin?" Asks Crow.

Lazar spreads his arms. "I just said that. You're obviously in over your head here. Now run along." Lazar says. He turns to leave. A grappling chain flies through the air and it fastens onto Lazar's duel disk. Lazar looks back over his shoulder, still smiling. It looks like he'll have to teach Crow manners the hard way. "I'm sorry, was I not clear?" Asks Lazar.

"If you really work for Goodwin, then why're you lurkin' around here?! What's goin' on with Yusei and Skylara? Are they 'n' their crimson buddies gettin' ready to come here and take out the Dark Signers?" Crow asks.

"Those are need-to-know questions. And a wretched little sewer rat like you doesn't need to know the answers." Says Lazar.

Crow pulls the chain tight. "Y'know what I think, buddy? I think you're tryin' to trick me! You're a Dark Signer and I'm gonna prove it!" Crow says.

"Oh, goodness. Why do I always have to deal with the dense ones? Okay look, what do I have to do to prove that I'm not a Dark Signer?" Asks Lazar.

"Hmph." Crow says. He hooks the grapple onto his duel disk. "I'm not fallin' for any more a' your tricks! How 'bout I just duel the truth outta you?" Asks Crow.

"Hmhmhm." Lazar laughs.

"Bring it on!" Both Lazar and Crow say. With the commencement of a duel, the dark warehouse is slightly illuminated by the holographic equipment, revealing walls of gray-brown rust.

"I'm goin' first, creep! I draw!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Bora the Spear has 1700 attack points, 800 defense points, is a level 3 monster and is an earth type monster. "I'm kickin' this thing off by summoning Blackwing-Bora the Spear in attack mode!" Crow says.

"Huh?!" Asks Lazar. He pulls out his little screen for another peek at Crow's file. "So according to your file here, your whole deck is built around Blackwings. In-n-tresting." Lazar says.

"And I plan on keepin' it that way! So I'm also summoning Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind has 1300 attack points, 400 defense points, is a level 3 monster and is a dark type monster. "I was able to do that 'cause Bora the Spear lets me summon a second Blackwing to the field. You know how it is, birds of a feather flocking together and all that? Now I place one card face down and end my turn!" Crow says.

"My, my, you have a monster and a tuner monster on your field, but you're not going to synchro-summon?" Asks Lazar.

Crow shrugs. "Yep, I'm unpredictable like that!" Crow says.

"I'm afraid that you're going to end up regretting your decision, ahahahahaha..." Says Lazar.

Yusei and Jack are right where we left them, with Yusei having just taken a punch to the stomach. Yusei is still recovering. "Hu-augh, hu-augh, why'd you punch me?! What d'you think you're doing?!" Yusei asks. "What does it look like, you dolt? I'm trying to knock some sense into you!" Says Jack. He punches Yusei again in the same spot, and he falls to the ground face-first. Yusei props himself on his elbows, reluctant to stand up and give Jack the same target again, and turns to look up at him. "Look at you, Yusei. You look like some sad little puppy that's been left in the park! No wonder you lost to Kalin when you dueled him! I'm gonna share a secret with you, old chum. I can't stand you! You wiped the floor with me in the tournament! You stole my title! You were able to do so 'cause you had no fear!" Jack says. Yusei looks at the ground. "You were sure of yourself! What happened to that guy, Yusei?" Asks Jack. He points an accusing finger. "Where did that man run off to, anyway?" Jack asks. "Huh?" Asks Yusei. "I know Kalin was our friend, but that was then, and this is now, and yes, it's that simple!" Jack says. Yusei looks at the ground again. "But, I betrayed him." Says Yusei. Jack grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up nose-to-nose again. "You didn't betray 'im, he betrayed you! He betrayed all of us, remember?! How do you even think Skylara feels about this?! Kalin bloody raped her! Quite brutally and unmercifully! Now, you know as well as I do that it takes quite a bit to make Skylara shed tears, show fear or any other weakness. When I found 'er in the Arcadia building, she had the same look in her eyes that she had the night Kalin raped her. That hint of fear and sadness, but it left just as quickly as it came. You and her are twins, doesn't matter if you're only related by the same mom! If Skylara can get past what happened to 'er, you should be able to do the same! Now pull yourself together, man!" Jack says.

Leo and Luna are in the dining room. "Leo! You can't be serious about parting ways and not coming to Satellite with me!" Says Luna.

Leo turns around and tries to smile it off. "Come on, what's the big deal, Luna? You don't want me there, I'm the comic relief. I'm the guy that sneezes when you're tryin' to sneak up on someone." Leo says. His smile wavers. "I'm not a big hero like the rest of you." Says Leo. He smiles again. "I'm just a clown! I thought I might have it in me, but when I dueled Sayer I realized, I got nothin'. Whatever heroes are made of, I don't have it in me." Leo says.

"Oh, Leo." Says Luna.

Leo turns away again. "I never told you this, but I used to think you were holding me back, Luna. You were always sick and I had to look after you. And you were always wanting to stay inside, and so I had to stay in, too. I never got to practice dueling with other people, so I couldn't get any better. And I blamed you for that." Leo says.

Luna has tears in her eyes. "Hm. I know, Leo." Says Luna.

Leo turns. "Huh?" Leo asks.

"I know I held you back. And I know that you resent me. I guess now's as good a time as any, so here goes. Leo, I am really, really, really…" Says Luna.

"No, that's just it! I don't want you to apologize, Luna, because, like, I get it now!" Leo says.

"Huh?" Asks Luna.

"You're awesome, Luna! You have special powers! You're a Signer and you're totally gonna save the world! Don't you get it?!" Leo asks.

"Huh?" Asks Luna.

"It's not you who's the burden, it's me. If I go with you guys I'll just end up being in the way. Or standing on the side like a dork going…" Leo says. He does fake cheering. "'Hooray! Yeah! Go Luna! Show those Dark Signers how to duel! You go! Yeeeah!'" Says Leo.

Luna is shaking. "You're right, that is pretty lame, but don't you get it?" Luna asks. She looks at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I'm really scared, Leo. More than I've ever been. I want you there on the sidelines and shouting like a dork." Says Luna.

"Huh? You do?" Leo asks. "I don't care if you're not a Signer! You're my brother! And that, that makes you my hero!" Says Luna. She's now crying into his shirt. "I can't do this without you!" Luna says.

Jack and Yusei are sitting on a grassy knoll somewhere on the estate, not looking at each other. "Hey, Jack." Says Yusei. "What is it?" Jack asks, still kind of mad. "Your words hit harder than your punches do. You were right about Kalin and you were right about me. I lost my focus and my confidence. I know that to beat these Dark Signers and protect my friends, I can't hang onto any doubts." Says Yusei. Jack glances over his shoulder at him. "Exactly. Forget Kalin. Think about Rally and Crow and everyone else." Jack says. Yusei doesn't see him pull Carly's broken glasses out of a pocket of his coat. _"And so will I. Don't worry, Carly._ _W_ _herever you are, I'm gonna find you."_ Jack thinks to himself. The glasses gleam in the sunlight.

Unnoticed by either of them, Minako is some distance away, watching them.

"Feeling any better?" Asks Akiza.

"Huh? Yup." Yusei says.

Akiza and Skylara have joined them. "That's good, because I was starting to worry. We can't save the world from imminent doom withoutcha, you know." Says Akiza.

"Yeah, I know. Same goes for you, Akiza." Yusei says.

"When do we leave?" Asks Akiza.

"Are you feeling better about yourself as well, Jack?" Skylara asks.

"Of course I am, I'm Jack Atlas. And I have what it takes to take down these Dark Signers."

"That is good, because we can't do this without you either, Jack." Says Skylara.

"Yeah, I know you can't. 'Cause who couldn't without Jack Atlas. But seriously, I couldn't do this without those words of hope of yours, Skylara."

"Flattery shall get you nowhere, Jack." Skylara says.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." Says Jack.

"Akiza and I knew all you two needed was the time to reunite with each other. Isn't that right, Akiza?" Skylara asks. "That's right." Says Akiza.

"Wait, so you two planned this?" Yusei asks. "Wow, you two are devilish little girls." Says Jack.

"It's the charm us girls have that can get guys to do basically anything for us." Akiza says, sweetly and innocently. "Apparently, it is a devilish charm we have, Akiza." Says Skylara, playing along.

Jack and Yusei are now speechless for getting schooled by two girls who had recently just become friends.

Skylara and Akiza are amused at their success.

"You do know we're going to get even with you two for this?" Jack asks.

"Sure you will, Jack. In your dreams." Says Skylara.

"Yusei!" Luna says. She is running toward them, and Leo is staying on the path as she runs across the grass. "Hey, Luna." Says Yusei. "You're coming, right?" Luna asks. "You bet." Says Yusei. "Ah!" Luna says.

"What about Leo?" Asks Akiza.

"Uh?" Luna asks. She turns to look back at Leo.

Leo steps forward, and nods, slowly, he's in. Solemn moment, then Leo waves to them and runs over. "Hey, you guys! Are you ready for this?! I can't wait to watch you take those Dark Signers down! It's gonna be so totally awesome, you're the best!" Says Leo. "Thanks." Yusei says. "You're awesome, too, Jack. Even though you're not the best anymore." Says Leo. "Just 'cause I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best!" Jack says. "Don't worry, I still look up to you and everything!" Says Leo. "Look, you! I'm always gonna be the best, d'you understand me?!" Jack asks. Leo doesn't stop smiling, how many people are good enough friends with him to tease him like this? "Okay, but, technically Yusei's the best now." Says Leo.

The other Signers watch with amusement. "Technically nothing, you worm! I'm the best!" Jack says. "You lost the championship, that makes you number two!" Says Leo. The Signers are finally a team, complete with lighthearted squabbling and hanging out on the grass together, laughing. "Wait Jack, before you go on. Don't we need to get even with a couple of girls?" Yusei asks. "Oh yeah. You're right, old chum." Says Jack. Both him and Yusei get up to their feet. "I got Akiza." Yusei says. "Then I got Skylara." Says Jack.

Sometime later, as the game continues. Akiza is running, with Yusei nowhere in sight. Akiza stops when she reaches a tree to catch her breath.

Akiza then feels someone poke her shoulder and turns to face the person. It's Yusei, he somehow managed to get ahead of her. "Got'cha, Akiza." Yusei says. "You haven't won yet, Yusei." Says Akiza. She runs ahead, but Yusei isn't that far behind her.

Akiza then sees another tree that she's approaching and reaches her arms up to the closest branch. Akiza grabs a hold of it and swings herself over it. Akiza is now sitting on top of the branch, looking down at Yusei from the branch.

Yusei stops running and takes a quick break to catch his breath. "That was quite a move you did, Akiza." Yusei says.

"Why thank you, but have you given up?" Asks Akiza, sweetly.

"Nope." Yusei says.

Then suddenly, Akiza sort of leans back a little too far and loses her balance, slipping off of the branch. Akiza screams, falling from where she was.

"Akiza!" Says Yusei.

Akiza closes her eyes and covers them with her hands so she won't have to watch herself hit the ground. But surprisingly, Akiza doesn't hit the ground. "Huh?" Akiza asks. She uncovers her eyes and opens them, looking down at the ground.

Akiza then looks up, seeing who stopped her from falling. "You okay, Akiza?" Asks Yusei. He had stopped Akiza from hitting the ground and he's cradling her in his arms. Yusei's royal blue eyes are looking into Akiza's brown eyes. Akiza is bemused and thankful. "I'm fine, thanks to you." Akiza says. Yusei then places her down to her feet. "If you're sure. Hey, why don't we end this game. Would you like to come watch the sunset with me?" Asks Yusei. "Sure, I would like that, sounds like a fun time." Akiza says. "Great." Says Yusei. They start walking off, side by side. _"I never realized how intriguing Yusei is. He_ _'_ _s such a great guy, why didn_ _'_ _t I realize it before. Wait, is this our first date? Does he have a crush on me? Or maybe it_ _'_ _s me that_ _'_ _s crushing on him. He looks so attractive, yet he_ _'_ _s so calm and collected."_ Akiza thinks to herself, blushing a bit.

Elsewhere, still playing the game. Jack is still chasing after Skylara. "I'm goin' to get ya, Skylara." Jack says.

"Your going to have to run faster then." Says Skylara.

They soon approach a hill, she stops running and faces Jack.

Jack then grabs a hold of Skylara and they both go rolling and tumbling down the hill. When they reach the bottom, Skylara is lying on her back and Jack's upper body is lying on top of her, while his lower body is leaning to the side of her. They both actually start laughing, it's been a while since the last time they had this much fun with each other. "Well, that was fun." Skylara says. "Yeah, well. Don't get used to it, this was just to get even with ya." Says Jack. "Oh sure, I have heard that plenty of times before, from you that is." Skylara says. Jack sits himself up so he can take some pressure off her chest and ribs. Jack then notices that Carly's glasses fell out of his coat pocket. Jack quickly picks them up and places them back. Jack then stands up and helps Skylara back up to her feet. "Jack, you shall find her. I know you will." Says Skylara. "I sure hope your right. 'Cause if she was turned into a Dark Signer, it was because of me." Jack says. "Don't blame yourself, it was against her own free will." Says Skylara. "How do you know so much about that?" Jack asks. "We are Signers ourselves, Jack. I am sure it goes the same way." Says Skylara. "Why is it that I can never stay mad at you?" Jack asks. Skylara shrugs. Jack suddenly places a hand against her cheek, compassionately. "It's because I can't find it in my heart to do so." Says Jack. He then pulls Skylara into an embrace. Jack soon stops and releases Skylara from his hold. Jack then offers Skylara his arm and she takes it, her arm wrapped around his. They then head off towards the house together, arm-in-arm with each other.

"Now it's my turn. I draw!" Lazar says. He puts his draw in his hand and takes the right-hand three cards out of it. "And I place three cards face down." Says Lazar. He slots each card with an extra flick or flourish, his duel disk is yellow, with orange light-up areas. "And with that, I end my turn." Lazar says.

"Really? You mean that's all you're gonna do? Didja not have any monsters in your hand?" Asks Crow.

"Maybe, maybe not. Mmhmhmhmhm. Now, I believe it's your turn, Crow." Lazar says.

"You tryin' to make this easy for me? I draw! I'm pretty sure that you're hopin' I'll start attacking. Hence those three facedown cards." Says Crow.

"Mmahahahahahahaha." Lazar laughs.

"Heck, I don't wanna disappoint ya! So, Blackwing-Bora the Spear, attack 'im directly!" Crow says.

"In that case, I activate my 'Imperial Manners' trap. I'm able to put this trap's perks to use when your monster declares an attack, and as long as I have no monsters on my field, then I can destroy every monster on your field in attack mode!" Says Lazar.

"You can what?! You gotta be kidding me! Well then, I activate the 'Urgent Tuning' trap!" Crow says. _"I wanted to save this bad boy for later, but activating it now is the only way I can stop 'im from destroying both a' my monsters!"_ Crow thinks to himself.

"Aha! That's why you didn't synchro-summon during your first turn, you were trying to hold out! However, I'm afraid you've wasted your surprise. Here's face down number two, the 'Discord' trap. This card's presence on the field means that neither one of us can synchro-summon. No exceptions, I'm afraid." Says Lazar.

"Are you serious?!" Crow asks.

"You cannot stop 'Imperial Manners'! So, say bye-bye to your monsters!" Says Lazar.

"Ugh! Yusei said you Dark Signers were sneaky, and boy, was he right!" Crow says.

"Ugh, I already told you, I'm not a Dark Signer. My name is Lazar, and I work for Mr. Goodwin."

"Ri-i-ight. If you expect me to believe that and walk away, you got another thing comin'! I'm placin' one card face down! Your move, Dark Signer!" Says Crow.

"I don't get it. Why did a blathering buffoon like you honestly think he could come here and take on the power of the Dark Signers all by himself?" Lazar asks.

"What'd you say?! You're the blathering buffoon, you blathering buffoon! I can take all you Dark Signers on!" Says Crow.

"Just stop talking. Believe me, every time you open your mouth, you embarrass yourself." Lazar says.

"Then tell ya what, let's stop talking and keep dueling! I mean it, I'm done talkin' to you! No more talking! I'm gonna stop talking right now! No more talk!" Says Crow.

"Hmhmhm. There's something likably amusing about you. Look, I'm simply trying to save you from humiliation. But if you wish, I draw!" Lazar says. He draws his card and shows it. "And now I shall summon Jester Lord to the field in attack mode!" Says Lazar.

Jester Lord is a level-one dark-attribute spell caster, with zero attack points and zero defense points.

"Heh?! That's a monster?" Crow asks.

"A monster that's going to attack you directly." Says Lazar.

"You know that, that thing has no attack points, right? What on Earth were you thinking?" Crow asks.

"Just one thing, when Jester Lord is the only monster on the field, it gains one thousand attack points for every spell and trap card that is on the field." Says Lazar.

"It does what?!" Crow asks.

"Currently, there are three spell and trap cards on the field. Therefore, Jester Lord's attack points are three thousand." Says Lazar.

"Whoa, that's a lotta points! Not too bad! But don't think I'm gonna sit here and take it! I'm activating my 'Dust Tornado' trap card! With this humdinger I can demolish your 'Discord' trap!" Crow says. _"By getting rid of two trap cards, I can lower Jester's attack points to a thousand. I'll still take damage, but with that_ _'_ _Discord_ _'_ _trap gone, I'll be able to synchro-summon on my next turn!"_ Crow thinks to himself.

"Before you get ahead of yourself, please allow me to activate the 'Imperial Custom' trap card, which saves all continuous traps on my field from being destroyed. So it looks like my Jester will only be losing one thousand attack points. Now, Jester Lord attack him directly!" Says Lazar.

"Huh!" Crow says. Jester Lord hits him with the two fireballs he was juggling, which dissipate as they hit and lower his lifepoints to 2000. "Heheheh. I admit, that was good. But I came here to help Yusei take you Dark Signers out, so don't think for a second that I'm even close to backing down." Says Crow.

"If you're so convinced that I'm a Dark Signer, why don't you push me to my limits by forcing me into a corner, where I'll have to rely on my dark and mysterious powers?" Lazar asks.

"Hah! Funny you should say that, pal! 'Cause that's exactly what I'm about to do! So get ready to come face-to-face with your breaking point!" Says Crow.

Him and Lazar, face-to-face in the arena. Lazar is chuckling.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Surely, You Jest: Part 2_

Sunset over Domino City. Yusei and Akiza are standing on a balcony at Goodwin's house watching it. "I never paid much attention to sunsets, and now this could be the last one we see." Akiza says. "It could, but now we're a part of a team. And we're all gonna defeat the darkness." Says Yusei. "Yeah, I almost feel bad for those Dark Signers. They don't know what's coming." Akiza says.

The twins are watching the sunset from behind a nearby window, enchanted.

Jack and Skylara are lazing on the roof watching the sunset and painted clouds. Jack is looking at Carly's smashed glasses again. _"Carly, I'm gonna find you!"_ Jack thinks to himself. He then brings his attention over to Skylara, who's fallen asleep. _"She's asleep. I guess that's to be expected, considering she's the most aware of everything that's happening. I wonder if she fears this upcoming battle."_ Jack thinks to himself. He moves a little closer to her and examines her sleeping face. Jack holds at Skylara face, gently. _"Even when she's asleep, she seems so sad and vulnerable. But, she's still so beautiful."_ Jack thinks to himself.

Skylara awakens, slowly, looking him in the eyes. Skylara doesn't seem to mind how close Jack is to her. Jack then removes his hand from Skylara's face. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Asks Jack. "No, it is fine. I feel a little safer when you are with me." Skylara says. "Is that so? Ya know, I do still have feelings for you." Says Jack. "I know. However, even after all that has happened. I don't entirely know how I feel towards you." Skylara says. "Don't say you don't love me." Says Jack. "No, I can never say that. It is just, I am torn over what to do and despite everything that is going on now. I just feel so lost and it is hurting me." Skylara says. "Skylara, I'm here and I always will be and if we get through this battle with the Dark Signers. I promise you, I'll never leave you to go through things alone. I'll follow you anywhere." Says Jack. "I appreciate that, Jack. However, you need to realize, I am not exactly the same person you first fell in love with. I don't even look the same as I did." Skylara says. Jack holds at her face again, cherishing her. "You're still beautiful in my eyes." Says Jack. Skylara lifts up one of her hands and places it on his cheek. They then both close their eyes and Skylara pulls Jack into a kiss and he returns it back to her. The kiss lasts for several minutes, until their lips separate. "Let's just keep this between us for now. Everyone needs a clear head for the upcoming battle." Skylara says. "I agree with you completely." Says Jack. Skylara then suddenly senses something and sits herself up. "What is it, Skylara?" Jack asks. "I have had this feeling once before. This feeling of uneasiness, something sinister is at hand." Says Skylara. "Is it the Dark Signers?" Jack asks. "Most likely. However, this is almost beyond sinister. The darkness that the Dark Signers possess, has become much stronger than I have ever felt it before. The Crimson Dragon can sense it, as well." Says Skylara.

"Jack?" Minako asks.

"Huh?" Asks Jack. He cranes his neck to look without sitting up.

Minako has found him. "What're you doing all the way up here?" Minako asks.

"Is it too much to ask for some alone time?! Well, not completely alone anyway." Says Jack.

"Carly's glasses." Minako says, softly.

"What's the matter? Can't I have someone to duel for?" Asks Jack.

"Jack, sorry! But you won't believe what's happening!" Minako says.

"Believe what, Minako?!" Asks Jack.

"What's happening in the Satellite!" Minako says.

Skylara and Jack exchange looks, could this be what she's sensing?

Aerial shot of the Satellite, a smaller island with a wide, C-chaped berth of water between it and the City.

Then aerial of the massive crater.

And then to Crow and Lazar's duel, right where we left it. Lazar with 4000 lifepoints and Crow with 2000.

Lazar has Jester Lord and two continuous traps, 'Discord' and 'Imperial Custom', on the field.

"So're you ever gonna summon a real monster? Or are you gonna keep me laughin', with all a' your clowns?" Asks Crow.

"Ahahahahahaha. Haven't you heard the saying that he who laughs last, always laughs best?" Lazar asks.

"Huh! Didn't know you Dark Signers laughed!" Says Crow.

"For the last time, Satellite! I'm not a Dark Signer! My Jester Confit's too baroque to be part of such an evil organization." Lazar says. Jester Confit has 0 attack points, 0 defense points, is a level 1 monster and is a dark type.

"Whoa. Now that's an outfit. Ugh! It's like my fifth birthday party all over again! And your clowns got no attack points, they couldn't pop a balloon animal! Even Jester Lord can't attack since he lost his special ability!" Says Crow.

Jester Lord's attack points go back down to 0 since Lazar has another monster on the field.

"For your sake, I hope these guys have more firepower than a bottle a' seltzer!" Crow says.

"You'll have to wait to find out, I end my turn with a face down." Says Lazar.

"Well I don't think you're gonna be around to play that card. 'Cause I've got tricks of my own!" Crow says.

"I know you do, I've got 'em right here." Says Lazar. He snaps the little holoscreen out of his sleeve again. "Let's see what your record says, Crow. Hah! I have your whole dueling history before me. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm!" Lazar says.

"Well predict this!" Says Crow. He draws.

"I'm afraid I already have, I activate 'Late Penalty'!" Lazar says.

With 'Late Penalty', if your opponent has no monsters on their field during the standby phase, they cannot initiate battle this turn.

"Looks like the little birthday boy isn't gonna get any presents this round!" Says Lazar.

"What?! That's exactly the kinda lowdown trick that someone like you would use! Dark Signer!" Crow says.

"Again with the Signers? Come on! Ugh, do I look that intimidating? Ahahahahahahaha!" Says Lazar. The two jesters join in laughing with him.

"I'm really startin' to get sick a' this guy." Crow says.

Lazar's screen shows the image of a trap card. _"Hmmm. According to Crow's dueling record, it looks like he'll try to play the trap card_ _'_ _Fake Feather_ _'_ _. If he does, he'll be able to activate any trap that's in my graveyard. Not an appealing thought. Maybe if I were to..."_ Lazar thinks to himself.

"Hey! Mr. Delay-a-game! You wanna pay attention and get back to the duel?! 'Cause unless you're texting an update that says I'm gonna win, howabout ya put the wacked-out cell phone down, Lazar?! And anyway, it's still my move! I summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn, in attack mode!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn has 2000 attack points and 900 defense points.

 _"Hmph. What a perfect monster for this birdbrain."_ Lazar thinks to himself.

"And as much as I would like to wipe that smirk off your face, Lazar! Your trap card skipped over my battle phase this turn, so I guess you'll have to settle for a face down!" Crow says.

"Oh, whatever will I do." Says Lazar, sarcastically.

"Just lose! 'Cause I'm playin' this spell! Hah! 'Reload' lets me redraw my hand. Now let's see your precious profile predict the future." Crow says.

"And predict the future it shall. It knows your every move before you can even think it." Says Lazar.

"We'll just see! I got a new hand!" Crow says.

Pause.

Crow smiles a little.

Lazar is watching.

"But I think I'll end my turn with a face down, and if you knew what I had planned, you'd take the first Dark Signer express back to whatever rock you crawled out from! Hahahahaha!" Says Crow.

 _"'Dark Signer express'? What a simpleton. I think it's time I put an end to this."_ Lazar thinks to himself. "I use the special ability of my Jester Confit." Lazar says.

"What?!" Asks Crow.

"During the end of your turn, we each pick one monster and send them back to our hands. Such a shame you only have one to choose from." Lazar says.

"Aw, come on! Huh! No! How can I fight a duel when you keep taking away all a' my monsters! Stop this clowning around already! Oh no! Now Jester's the only monster left, which means that his special ability is gonna activate!" Says Crow, overdramatically.

"And I'm sure you'll recall what that means for his attack points, don't you, Crow! Adding your two face downs and my three traps, we've got a total of five spell or trap cards on the field. We multiply that number by a thousand to get Jester Lord's new and improved attack points!" Lazar says. That is, 5000.

"Aaagh! We're through! No! It's over! And it's all my fault! I'm the worst duelist in the world! No! The universe!" Says Crow, still faking. He keeps carrying on under Lazar's line.

"Well if you continue to go on cackling like this, I'll have no choice but to tell Sector Security to permanently place you in a cage, where a chicken like you will feel right at home! Stop whining, I can't even hear myself duel! Ugh! Please!" Lazar says.

"It's all my fault! No more double-cheeseburgers! The Dark Signers won! No more turbo-dueling! Should've done my homework!" Says Crow, still babbling hysterically.

"For the last time, I'm not a Dark Signer. But you might think I'm worse after I send you back to the Facility." Lazar says.

Crow stops babbling, but doesn't look up.

"All you Satellites are the same. Your little underground duels, illegal decks? No wonder Security has a file on you a thousand gigs deep. The more they know, the more I know. Now let's just see what other tricks you might have up your sleeve. Now then, what does this Satellite have in the works? Euh, would you mind giving me a quick second here?" Asks Lazar. _"Why is this thing still saying he's going to use his_ _'_ _Fake Feather_ _'_ _trap? This can't be accurate!"_ Lazar thinks to himself.

Flashback. Crow summons Sirocco the Dawn. _"That trap requires his Sirocco to be in his hand. So why did he bother summoning it originally? Unless, the intel's correct and he did place his_ _'_ _Fake Feather_ _'_ _down first."_ Lazar thinks to himself, in voice-over. Crow then plays 'Reload'. _"No, I'm giving him too much credit. After playing his_ _'_ _Reload_ _'_ _spell he would've placed his_ _'_ _Fake Feather_ _'_ _down second. And now that I know where it is, he's finished!"_ Lazar thinks to himself, in voice-over. Therefore, the card he placed face down afterward is 'Fake Feather'. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "I activate the spell 'Card of Distrain'! Huh! If you have two or more face down cards on the field, I get to choose one and freeze it, meaning it's off-limits all round! Hmhmhm, sorry! And guess what, I know where 'Fake Feather's' hiding!" Lazar says. His spell card fires a beam and freezes the second face down Crow played. "And now with that trap trapped, Jester Lord's safe to attack you directly! Goodbye, Crow!" Says Lazar.

Crow is still looking down with his head in his hands, then he looks up, fierce as ever. "Hm! Don't think so! I activate 'Fake Feather'!" Crow says.

"It can't be!" Says Lazar.

"You don't think all that sobbing was real, do ya? It's a trick I picked up in the streets to get someone just like you overconfident! Don't feel bad, if it's any consolation I've beaten duelers way better than you!" Crow says. He discards Sirocco. "Now one a' the traps in your graveyard becomes property of yours truly!" Says Crow.

"Nnngh!" Lazar says.

"And I'm thinkin' 'Imperial Manners' is the perfect fit, if one of your monsters attacks when I got no guys on my field to protect me, well then, all of your monsters on the field are destroyed! Ha!" Says Crow. 'Imperial Manners' destroys Jester Lord.

"Rrrgh" Lazar growls under his breath.

"Don't you know that real men duel their opponents with decks and skill? Not with some cheap, petty profile, come on, Lazar!" Crow says.

Jester Confit appears on the field.

"I figured you Dark Signers would know that dueling's about heart and soul, not a circuit board!" Says Crow.

"You think you are just so smart!" Lazar says.

Flashback. Jester Confit goes up in a puff of smoke, taking Crow's monster with it. "Doing all the things you've been doing, pretending to be afraid of clowns, letting your own monsters vanish!" Says Lezar, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Well, to be honest, clowns used to freak me out, but not anymore!" Crow says.

"Good for you. I'm just so pleased you were able to overcome the trauma of your fifth birthday party." Says Lazar.

"Huh. Speakin' a' which, you ever think about gettin' a clown gig yourself? With that makeup and hair, you could pull it off." Crow says.

"While I don't want to interrupt your standup routine, there's something you really ought to know. You see, my trap has a little thing I like to call an insurance policy! If you happen to activate the card that I didn't pick, guess what? You're out eight hundred lifepoints! Ahahahahahaha!" Says Lazar.

"No way! Aaaa-aaa-agh-agh!" Crow says. His lifepoints get zapped down to 1200.

"And now, here's one more shocking surprise, Crow! Hah!" Says Lazar. Jester Confit appears on the field.

"Why'dja bring him back?" Crow asks.

"You see, if I special-summon Jester Confit, any monster you summon goes back to your hand at the end of your turn. And next, I'll activate this, 'Spirit Burner'! With this card in play, not only does my Jester switch to defense mode, but it also returns to my hand at the end of your turn. But when that happens, you lose six hundred points. This duel is over, Crow, know why? 'Cause there's nothing you can do." Says Lazar. As he speaks, the four cards he mentions seem to be surrounding Crow from all directions, boxing him in. "Thanks to my 'Late Penalty' trap card, if you summon a monster you won't be able to attack with it. Even when you can, Jester Confit will send it back to your hand. And my other two traps put your options somewhere between zero and nil. I told you, he who laughs last, laughs best, and guess what?" Lazar asks.

"Um, you're gonna lose, pal. See, my field's not empty, I'm sure you recall that little trap a' mine you froze last round? Now that card's all thawed out. Let's see what it is, now, shall we? Huh." Says Crow. He draws, it's Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North. "I activate my face down, 'Trap Stun'! And with this bad boy in play, I can force all of your traps to take the round off, Lazar." Crow says.

All three of Lazar's continuous traps crust over with stone. "Wait! You can't! Ah! Ah!" Says Lazar.

"Looks like you're not so tough without your three traps out there, are you? Synchro-summons, special attacks, now I can do it all without you getting in my way, Lazar! I play Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North!" Crow says. Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North is a relatively small white bird, graceful, but cartoony. Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North has 1300 attack points. "And, once it's summoned, I get a bonus!" Says Crow. He raises his duel disk, like an arm for a hawk to land on, and Blizzard perches on it. "If there's another Blackwing in my graveyard, then I get to summon 'im to my field in defense mode!" Crow says. Blizzard pecks at the graveyard slot. "So one more time, here's Blackwing-Bora the Spear! How 'bout now we try a little tunin' fun? Blizzard the Far North, join forces with Blackwing-Bora the Spear! If you Dark Signers have never seen a Blackwing synchro-summon, here's a little airmail message you'll never forget!" Says Crow.

"I'm not a Dark Signer!" Lazar says.

"Oh yeah?! Well tell my Blackwing Armed Wing!" Says Crow. Blackwing Armed Wing has 2300 attack points.

"Fine, so you summoned a big monster. It'll take more than that! You still can't touch me! Jester's in defense mode, which means your damage won't go through!" Lazar says.

"Um, I hate to put a damper on things, but whenever my Armed Wing attacks? He gains an extra five hundred points, and can slice right through your big D." Says Crow.

"You can't!" Lazar says.

"Armed Wing, attack Jester Confit!" Says Crow.

Armed Wing hits Jester with a barrage of blasts, then turns its gun around to use the other end to slash at Lazar, whose lifepoints drop from 4000 to 1200. "Awaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Well, looks like we're all tied up, aren't we?" Crow asks.

"I hope you know what this means, it's time that I bring out the big guns." Says Lazar. He's now getting freaky and a little deranged. "And send in the clowns! Huh? Ah!" Lazar says.

The ground just shook. It keeps rumbling.

"What's that? An earthquake?!" Asks Crow.

"No! It's, it's the Dark Signers, Crow!" Lazar says.

Outside, the whole landscape is shaking back and forth.

"Wait, so you're not one a' them?" Asks Crow.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Lazar says, wailing.

"Aaaah!" They both start screaming.

The ground is shaking.

In the crater at the heart of the Satellite, a multitude of purple lights can be seen. They dim, then explode with light, shooting a column of purple energy into the sky, which then widens.

In the warehouse, Crow and Lezar see the purple light outside, harshly silhouetting everything else.

"Whoa! What's happenin'?! D'you think it's the Dark Signers?!" Asks Crow.

"I'm not planning on staying around so I can find out!" Lazar says. He pulls out his deck and puts it in a pocket, takes off his duel disk and sets it on the ground. "Have fun, Crow! It's been, bye!" Says Lazar. He runs for the door.

"Wait! Lazar! You can't just run away! We're in the middle of a duel!" Crow says.

"Fine! You win, congratulations! I'll send you a gift basket!" Says Lazar.

Crow runs after him, the discarded duel disk bumping along the ground behind him, still connected to his by grapple. "You know that's not how it works, you little clown-faced cheater!" Crow says. He finally unhooks the grapple attached to his duel disk and throws it.

Which ends up hitting Lazar in the back of the head. "Some things are more important than dueling, like my life!" Says Lazar. He raises a hand and a yellow thing extends from his sleeve.

Crow stops and stares.

As the balloon Lazar had concealed up his sleeve inflates, flying him away. "It's been a pleasure, but I wouldn't hold my breath for that rematch! Bu-bye!" Lazar says.

"What's your hurry?! Get back down here an' duel me! Huh?" Asks Crow.

The ground is shaking again, and a blackish fog is spreading from the crater, enveloping the warehouse and heading for him. "Uh-oh. Wait for me!" Crow says. He runs and jumps onto his runner, snapping his duel disk into place. Dust explodes from beneath his wheels, and Crow takes off, the fog not far behind. Crow glances back over his shoulder. "What is that?! It's everywhere!" Says Crow.

The fog is spreading over the Satellite at a rapid speed, to a street full of people. One bystander notices. "Whoa. Who ordered the smoke machines?" They all look up, as the fog blocks out the sun.

Crow is still riding, the fog hot on his heels and gaining. "Come on! Just a little faster! I can't catch a break! First it was clowns, now its clouds!" Crow says.

The Satellite is silent, smothered in black fog. A few random papers blow across the street.

On the ground somewhere lies an arrangement of dueling cards, two people were table-dueling there and their cards lie abandoned along with their calculator, as does one duelist's full mug. It's as though they simply vanished.

Elsewhere, a tap has been left on full-blast, as though the person who was using it was no longer there to turn it off.

The dash of Crow's runner lies sideways on the ground, as though the person riding it a moment before disappeared off the face of the earth.

"You need to see this." Says Minako, insistently. A screen shows the black fog, its edges perfectly round as though an invisible bowl over the Satellite contains it from spreading further. Jack, Skylara, Yusei, Akiza and the twins are standing with Minako, and gasp. They also have camera feeds from a few Satellite streets, all showing nobody there. "Everyone seems to have vanished." Akiza says. "What happened to Satellite?" Asks Luna. "It looks like it turned into a ghost town!" Leo says. "It has to be the Dark Signers." Says Yusei. "Yeah, but what did they do?!" Jack asks. "I'm afraid it's a mystery, Jack. If I guessed, some sort of mystical barrier that came from somewhere underground." Says Minako. "Can we fly in?" Skylara asks. "I think so, but it's dangerous. Scans don't penetrate, and we could lose our bit feed any second." Says Minako. As if on cue, the screens all show static. "Well I've heard enough, I'm going right now. That sure beats sitting here doing nothing, you hear me?!" Jack asks. "Of course. I'll call the helicopter. But Jack, we have no idea what's waiting for you over there." Says Minako. Skylara is still watching the staticky screens, resolutely.

Outside Security HQ in Domino, an angry crowd has formed. "Hey, we want some answers now!" "What's with the purple lights and missing people?!" "This is a cover-up!" An officer with a megaphone tries to keep order. "Please, everyone needs to just stay calm, Director Goodwin is coming, he'll explain all this! Everything's going to be fine!" "He's just telling us more lies!" "My house is in pieces, and I still have no idea what did it!" "You're Security, right? Well, secure us!" "I don't have any information for you, please disperse until the Director arrives, or you will be detained for civil disobedience!" The crowd only gets angrier with that, shaking their fists and shouting.

Angela is standing at the back of the crowd, reporting for the evening news. "I'm reporting live from Downtown. Following strange occurrences, things are as bad as ever. Missing people, strange lights, and now, a strange fog has covered all of Satell…" Angela says. Someone from the crowd shouts at her camera, another grabs her mic and joins in. "What's Goodwin doing, huh?!" "Yeah, where is he?!" "What? Huh? Hey! You're pushing me, a professional broadcaster, huh?!" Asks Angela. She keeps protesting, but they don't hear because more angry citizens are mobbing the camera, determined to be heard. "Stop it!" "It's the end a' the world!" "We're all gonna vanish!"

Angela barely escapes, crawling through the forest of legs. As she does, her cell phone rings, and she answers it. "Director Goodwin! You've got a riot on your hands down here!" Angela says.

On the other side of the conversation in Goodwin's office, he's watching the angry crowd on a screen. "You have to talk to all these people, now!" Says Angela, via-phone. "I'm afraid not. There are more important duties that I must attend to." Goodwin says. "More important?! This city's going to tear itself apart!" Says Angela, via-phone. "Well if you'd like for me to continue to feed you your exclusive scoops, I'd use your skills to calm the crowd." Goodwin says. "What?! What's going on?! You owe me this info, Goodwin! I'll tell e…" Says Angela, via-phone. Goodwin hangs up on her and takes a call next from Minako. "We're ready to take off now, Sir." Minako says, via-phone. "Wait for me." Says Goodwin. "Huh?" Minako asks, via-phone. "I'd like to talk to my troops before the battle. After all, this may be my last opportunity to do so." Says Goodwin. "Yes, Sir. Of course." Minako says, via-phone. The call ends. _"I just wish I could lend them a hand."_ Goodwin thinks to himself. He takes off his left glove and looks at his metal hand. _"_ _B_ _ut this palm knows of only one future!"_ Goodwin thinks to himself.

At a helicopter pad in New Domino City, shortly before dawn. Minako, Jack, Akiza, Yusei, Skylara, the twins and Goodwin stand ready, the helicopter has not appeared yet. "Well, this is it." Says Luna. "Ugh." Leo says, nervously. "Jack, can I ask you a question?" Asks Minako. "I'd prefer not." Jack says. "But we all know that the Dark Signers love revenge and anger." Says Minako. "Your point being? That they might be able to use that against me?" Jack asks.

Flashback. Minako notices Jack holding Carly's shattered glasses, their rims sparkling in the sunset. "Carly's out there somewhere, I just know it." Says Jack, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "And I'm gonna get 'er back, even if it means taking out every Dark Signer that dares get in my way!" Jack says. Minako is silent, miserable, she can't bring herself to argue with him, even to keep him safe. "Let's stay on task, ladies and gentlemen. You need to get to the original Ener-D Reactor in the Satellite." Says Goodwin. "Original what now?" Akiza asks. "What's it do?" Asks Leo. "It's the source of the negative energy that caused this dark smoke to appear. And in a twist of fate, it was built by Yusei's father!" Goodwin says. "You mean like our Yusei?" Asks Akiza. "Are you for real?" Luna asks. "Yeah, are you?" Asks Leo. Yusei looks straight ahead, expression closed, but troubled. Skylara places a hand on Yusei's shoulder, knowing him better than anyone else. "Yes, and this is his opportunity to heal the mistakes of the past, and now all of you have the chance to make things right again. You must beat the Dark Signers and find the Reactor. Then, if you're able, activate it in reverse. Hopefully this will create a surge of positive energy, and imprison the Shadow Army again!" Goodwin says. "Wait, if Yusei's dad was the one who built it, then where does Skylara's dad come in?" Asks Leo. "Skylara's father helped with the reactor, her father worked for Yusei's father." Goodwin says. "So Yusei's dad was the boss of Skylara's dad. Then what was their mom?" Asks Leo. "She worked with the Public Security Bureau and provided security for Professor Fudo and the R.R.D itself. But, when she became pregnant with Skylara and Yusei, she had no idea who the father of her unborn babies was. However, since she knew who the only two possibilities were, neither professor's wanted Detective Galatea working while pregnant since they both cared for her. Detective Galatea didn't want to do a paternity test while she was pregnant. So, after she delivered Skylara, they did the paternity test on her shortly after. Then when Yusei was born a day and two hours after Skylara, they did the same thing with him. When they got the paternity results back, the doctors discovered something that is known to be very unheard of, not to mention almost impossible. That Skylara and Yusei are half-siblings, as well as twins." Goodwin says. "So, Skylara and Yusei are half-twins. That's so impossible, but it actually makes sense. Considering Skylara and Yusei were born from the same mother, they don't look any thing alike, and they're the same age as each other." Says Luna. "Thing is though, Luna. My father wasn't even with my mother when I was born. She and Professor Fudo eloped shortly after Yusei and I were born and he became my step-father for a little while. He even ended up adopting me as his own, only I wasn't given his last name." Skylara says.

The helicopter is approaching.

"I've arranged for special transportation to the Satellite Sector. I believe you already know the pilot." Says Goodwin.

The helicopter lands, and Trudge leaps out, saluting. "Reporting as ordered. We're fully fueled and ready for takeoff!" Trudge says.

"That's excellent." Says Goodwin. It's Trudge, of course Yusei's going to bait him. "Hope ya packed some peanuts!" Yusei says.

"I'm supposed to fly you?! Goodwin, what is it with you and this guy?! You want him in jail, you want 'im out! Now you're giving him a first-class ride! Well, you can forget it!" Says Trudge.

Minako steps forward, at her sweetest. "Officer Trudge, nice to see you." Minako says, sweetly. Trudge springs to a salute. "Oh, Minako! It's so good to see you too! Did you get the flowers I sent you?" Asks Trudge. "Of course I did. You should probably know that I'm flying, too." Minako says. Trudge blushes. "Mm. You are?" Asks Trudge. Minako then turns to everyone. "We're good to go. Now let's board up." Minako says.

"I can't believe I have to fly economy." Says Jack, grumbling. "Wait." Yusei says. "Huh?" Asks the other Signers and Leo. "What, d'you get airsick?" Leo asks. "Before we go any further, I need you to promise me something." Says Yusei. "What is it?" Goodwin asks. "If we're successful and save the world, you need to finish that bridge connecting the Satellite and the City. People have a right to be free, and I won't go unless you agree." Says Yusei. Akiza and Skylara gasp, the twins look nervous. Jack frowns. _"What a waste of time."_ Jack thinks to himself. "It might not even be possible to do what you ask, Yusei." Goodwin says. "And why's that?" Asks Yusei. "For years, the people of the Satellite and the City lived far apart. It's a way of life everyone accepts. Change takes time." Goodwin says. "Then I guess you'll have to find a seventh Signer, 'cause unless you promise to do it, then you're one deck short." Says Yusei. Goodwin nods. "Very well. I'll build the bridge." Goodwin says. Yusei nods, the bargain is sealed.

Just then, the sun clears the horizon, lighting Yusei's face with sunlight.

"Let's move it, pretty-boy! There's no time to waste!" Says Trudge.

Without another look back, Yusei walks toward the helicopter.

Leo and Jack follow suit.

Then Luna, Akiza and Skylara.

"Good luck, everyone. The fate of the world is in your hands! And Yusei, do not doubt yourself!" Goodwin says.

The helicopter lifts off.

Goodwin watches it go, hair blowing in the breeze.

As the sun rises, the helicopter flies over Domino. On the port side, Akiza sits to Minako's left and Jack to her right. Across from them on the starboard side, Yusei is across from Akiza, Leo next to him, Luna next to him, have their shoes off so they can sit up on their knees and ogle out the window at the landscape below, and Skylara is across from Jack.

"You've got some well-wishers starboard side." Says Trudge.

"Huh?" Yusei asks. He looks out the window, as they fly over the pier.

Tanner, Yanagi and Dexter are standing there waving at them. "Leo! Luna!" Says Dexter. "Good luck! Kick some Dark Signer deck!" Yanagi says.

"Hah! We will!" Says Leo. "We'll be back soon, you guys!" Luna says.

"You'll do great!" Says Dexter. "We're all counting on you!" Yanagi says. "We'll keep the Jacuzzi warm!" Says Tanner.

"Don't touch my stuff!" Leo says. "Ah! Goodbye!" Says Luna. Skylara clenches a fist in her lap. _"I promise it won't be goodbye forever! Because I am going to do everything I can to beat these Dark Signers!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

Tanner, Yanagi and Dexter watch them fly away toward the domed cloud that is the Satellite.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Mark Of The Spider: Part 1_

The empty streets of the Satellite. In the middle of one of them, Crow's duel runner lies unmoving, abandoned on the ground. It's lit up briefly by lightning from the sky above.

Up there, in the black fog around the Satellite, more lightning crashes. "The time to act is now. With every passing moment, the power of the Dark Signers is growing stronger. You must go to the Satellite Sector, all of you." Goodwin says, in voice-over.

Deep in the crater that was once the old Reactor. Carly's standing on a balcony connected to an interior room, looking out at the lightning. The lightning flashes, and she appears as she once was, jeans, vest and geeky glasses, then it fades and she appears as she really is, a Dark Signer. Carly watches it rip across the sky through the portal above. "You Signers are New Domino City's only hope! If you can't stop the forces of evil, our world will fall into the shadows." Says Goodwin, in voice-over.

Meanwhile, the Signers' helicopter is flying among the lightning bolts. As the second bolt strikes, Jack is gazing over his shoulder out the window. As the lightning's illumination fades from Jack's face. _"I hope we're ready for this!"_ Jack thinks to himself. The Security helicopter flies through ever-thickening clouds, with blue lightning crashing around it. This helicopter would probably be about as safe as if it were flying into a hurricane. The passengers are fighting nerves. Yusei, Skylara and Jack are sitting with their arms crossed, the twins are looking around, and Minako and Akiza are keeping their hands decidedly in their laps. Skylara also has one leg crossed over her other one. Lightning crashes behind Yusei out the window, momentarily silhouetting him. _"What did my dad do?"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Flashback. Before they took off, Goodwin speaks to the Signers on the helicopter pad. "You need to get to the original Ener-D Reactor in the Satellite." Goodwin says. "Original what-now?" Asks Akiza. "What's it do?" Leo asks. "It's the source of the negative energy that caused this dark smoke to appear. And in a twist of fate, it was built by Yusei's father!" Says Goodwin. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Akiza turns to Minako, who's sitting next to her. "You seem to be in-the-know. What's the whole story behind this old reactor thing?" Akiza asks.

Flashback, as Minako replies. "They called the incident 'Zero Reverse'." Says Minako, in voice-over. A huge white explosion beneath a murky dawn sky in the middle of a forest of buildings, it domed, then shot straight into the sky. The city trembled, and its buildings got further apart as it split, and the chasm between the buildings got wider.

"A massive energy reactor being built by a group known as the R-R-D malfunctioned, and released a powerful charge of negative energy." Minako says, in voice-over. Next came a massive tidal wave, swamping some buildings and filling the distance between with water. When it was more or less over, part of the city, epicentered by a massive crater, was alone and surrounded by ocean, several whirlpools around it still swirling menacingly. The remaining mainland formed a half-circle around it, all area for miles around, except ground zero of the explosion, which survived as the Satellite, was sunk in this devastating disaster.

"That's what separated Satellite from the mainland of Domino City. The head of the Reactor Research Division, the one in charge of the reactor project, was Yusei's father." Says Minako, in voice-over. In the crater, what sparse light reaches down there hits a metal spire, all that remains of the reactor that exploded. And when Minako mentions Yusei's father, a silhouette, a cast shadow with even spikier hair and a long coat. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Whoa! So if that was your dad's project, what happened to him when it negative-energied and stuff?" Leo asks. "Ugh, don't be dense! What d'you think happened?!" Asks Luna. Yusei is silent throughout, Akiza is watching his face. "What, wha'd I say?" Leo asks. "Nothing, just, just stop talking." Says Luna.

Trudge glances over his shoulder and joins the conversation. "Go back a few. Why would they put some no one from Satellite in charge of such an important project?" Trudge asks.

"Yusei and his dad were born in Domino City." Says Jack.

"So are you saying this Satellite reject isn't actually a Satellite reject?" Trudge asks.

"I was born in the Satellite, Trudge! Got a problem with that?!" Asks Jack, fiercely.

Trudge cowed, goes back to piloting. "Uh, no. Of course not." Trudge says.

"That's right, turn around." Says Jack. "So since Skylara's dad was there during the explosion, too. What happened to him?" Leo asks. "Leo!" Says Luna, chiding. "No one knows what happened to him or who her father really is. Skylara's birth record only discloses Angelise Galatea as being her mother. Her birth record doesn't have her father disclosed on it at all, it's as if someone didn't want Skylara's paternity to be revealed. But, I found out from Director Goodwin, that he knew the identity of Skylara's father, only that he gave up his rights to Alexander Fudo. So, he could be alive or he could be dead." Minako says. "It doesn't concern me." Says Skylara. Her eyes are closed. Minako, Akiza and the twins face Skylara with surprise. Jack and Yusei aren't as surprised, but they face Skylara, too, they expected that kind of statement coming from her. "What do you mean, Skylara? He's your father, don't you care?" Minako asks, a little bemused. "He doesn't concern me. If he's dead I could care less, if he's alive then so be it. It has been eighteen years. I have gone my whole young and teenage life without a father figure in my life, I can continue the rest of my life just like it has. So Minako, that answer your question?" Asks Skylara. Her eyes then open, facing Minako. The lightning flashes again. "Oh, of course, I understand." Minako says.

"Say, uh, is this lightning bothering anyone else? One strike and we're finished. I'm thinkin' we should turn this bird around." Says Trudge.

"Our primary directive is to reach Satellite!" Minako says, determinedly. _"_

 _She's kinda cute when she talks official-like."_ Trudge thinks to himself.

Skylara puts a hand on his shoulder, having come up behind him to navigate over his shoulder. "Set us down near that building in the park." Says Skylara, pointing. Trudge hesitates. "Huh?" Trudge asks.

"Do as she says!" Says Minako.

"Aaagh!" Trudge says, groaning. Fine, he'll obey Skylara, once, for Minako.

The helicopter descends into the park, and lands in front of Martha's house, where she and Blister stand in the doorway, in front of a gaggle of kids, protectively. "Who could that be?" Asks Blister.

The back hatch of the helicopter opens, revealing Yusei, Jack, Skylara, Akiza, the twins and Minako. Yusei waves.

"It's Yusei! And Skylara!" Blister says. Martha gasps and hurries down the steps, as they walk down the ramp out of the helicopter. "Oh! And Jack! Ohh, look at you, Jackie-boy!" Says Martha. "Hi, Martha." Jack says. "I can't believe how big you've gotten!" Says Martha. "Well, it has been quite a while since I left, you know." Jack says, solemnly and guilty. "Do that thing you used to do! That adorable little prince routine." Says Martha. Jack is aghast, big-time public humiliation, doing something cute he did when he was a kid in front of the other Signers.

Yusei and Skylara, unobserved, are laughing, quietly, they've seen this before.

Jack kneels before Martha and affects an accent, not unlike Sir Ransborg's from the Fortune Cup. "Greetings, most fairest of maidens, may this prince kiss your hand?" Jack asks. He kisses Martha's hand, and she laughs with delighted reminiscence.

Minako is pretty stunned that Jack actually did it and Akiza appears a bit concerned. The twins are fairly stunned also.

Jack then stands up. "You're such a sweet little boy!" Says Martha. She hugs Jack around the elbows, laughing, merrily, completely oblivious to his trampled dignity. "Martha-I-can't-breathe!" Jack says.

Meanwhile, Yusei's meeting the five kids also at Martha's house, three boys and two girls. "Welcome back, Yusei!" "Wow, that's Jack Atlas!"

"I thought everyone in the Satellite Sector would be all creepy and sad." Says Leo. "Yeah, I know. They seem so friendly." Luna says. Them two don't stray too far away from Skylara, for now anyway. "That's how they trick you kids, but they're all just liars and thieves." Says Trudge.

"Ya got that right." Blister says.

"Uh." Says Trudge.

Blister walks over to them. "We're the worst kind of people imaginable." Blister says, in deadpan sarcasm. "Hey, you're..." Says Trudge.

Flashback, to his last duel with Yusei and Skylara, when the former stole his runner from the New Domino Impound Center.

Blister helped Yusei and Skylara escape by kicking Trudge in the head. "Ughwaaaah-Ohh! Aaaagh!" The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "I remember you!" Trudge says. "Heh. How nice of you to visit our happy wasteland, Officer." Says Blister. "Look, Director Goodwin is making me baby-sit Yusei. No way I would willingly come to this garbage dump of a…" Trudge says.

He stops, noticing the two young girls from Martha's watching and listening to every word, as he tears down their home, fearfully. "Go away!" Says Trudge. They scamper off in a hurry.

"Hmph." Blister says. He looks over towards Skylara, as if they were best friends. Skylara then walks away, Leo and Luna following directly afterward.

Blister smirks at Trudge, very tactful, nice job scaring the little kids, and wanders away, too.

Trudge speaks to no one in particular, rolling his eyes. "I cannot believe I had to come back here. Still, if it means being near Minako." Says Trudge, talking to himself. He looks at Minako, she's looking somewhere else, quite oblivious, and blushes.

Then Trudge notices that another one of the kids has approached him. "Whadda you want?" Trudge asks. "You're Sector Security, right, mister?" "So what if I am?" Asks Trudge. "That is so cool! I wanna be Security one day!" Trudge is suddenly interested, flattered, this kid looks up to him. "Do ya now! Well, play your cards right, and one day, you might look as good as me in this uniform. Hahaheheheheh!" Trudge says. "Ha ha ha! Ha, ha!"

Meanwhile, the other four kids seem to be gathered around Jack, probably because he's famous.

Skylara approaches Martha nearby. "So Martha, things sure seem quiet around here." Says Skylara. Martha looks upset, then solemn. "That's because the fog's taken everyone!" Martha says.

Exterior, then interior of Martha's house. Everyone, but the five little kids, is seated around Martha's dining table. Martha's at the head of the table, with Yusei and Skylara sitting on either side of her. Jack is sitting next to Skylara, Minako is sitting next to him, Trudge is sitting next to her, and Blister is sitting next to him on the far corner. Leo is sitting next to Yusei, Luna is sitting next to him, and Akiza is sitting next to her. "Yesterday a strange black fog appeared out of nowhere, and descended on the downtown area of Satellite. And when it cleared, almost everyone who had been caught in the fog was gone." Says Martha. "What do you mean?" Skylara asks. "They vanished. They just weren't there anymore. Fortunately, the fog didn't come here, so we were safe, but I'm afraid everyone else..." Says Martha. "We haven't seen or heard from Rally, Tank, Nervin, Blitz or Crow since this happened." Blister says. "Seriously?" Asks Yusei. "I'm worried that something terrible has happened to them." Martha says. "I specifically told Crow not to interfere." Says Skylara. "You know Crow, he doesn't listen to anybody." Yusei says. "Who're those people, Yusei, Skylara? Are they your friends?" Asks Leo. "Yeah." Yusei says. Leo and Akiza react sadly. Martha then turns to Akiza. "Huh. You're that Senator's daughter, aren't you?" Asks Martha. Akiza has a small smile. "Yup. Guilty as charged." Akiza says. "Yusei was telling me all about you. You were right, Yusei. She's very, very pretty." Says Martha. Akiza looks aside, flattered, Yusei was going on and on about how pretty she was? Martha smiles, satisfied. Martha then turns to Yusei. "And how are you doing? You're not still scared to fight against Kalin, are you?" Martha asks. "Not anymore." Says Yusei.

Flashback. Kalin races onward.

As the ground around Yusei explodes and the hand looms closer, casting a shadow over him. Yusei stares it down, then closes his eyes, bracing himself for the end. "That Earthbound Immortal of his kinda scares me. And his Dark Signer powers kinda scare me." Yusei says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "But as for me doubting whether or not I can fight 'im 'cause we used to be friends, I'm not worried anymore. After all, my sister and my real friends are right here." Says Yusei. "Whoa, I'm not your friend! I just came here to stop the Dark Signers." Jack says. "Sorry, Jack! But like it or not, we have to be friends! And our friendship is what makes us strong enough to take these guys on! As for Kalin, he made his choice a long time ago." Says Yusei. "Listen to you. You're becoming quite a man. So does this mean you're going to fight the Dark Signers?" Martha asks. Yusei nods. "Hm!" Says Yusei. Martha then stands up. "Well, before you head off, you have to eat. You can't save the world on an empty stomach!" Martha says.

Trudge wanders around the back of the house, groaning with disgust. _"Ugh. All that_ _'_ _friend_ _'_ _talk. Hm."_ Trudge thinks to himself. He's standing before a flowerbed blossoming with well-kept red tulips. _"Who knew they had flowers on this dump of an island?"_ Trudge think to himself. He picks one. _"I'll give this to Mina_ _ko_ _!"_ Trudge thinks to himself.

Daydream vision, Trudge offers the flower, and his teeth actually gleam. "Minako, my love!" Says Trudge. "Officer!" Minako says, blushing. The background is pure fluff, as are the bubbles, they get closer. The vision ends.

Back to the present. Trudge is laughing to himself, blushing pink. Trudge turns, and the little boy who approached him before is standing in front of him, watching him. "Why're you staring at me?! Huh? Oh!" Says Trudge. Maybe he's not supposed to pick the flowers. Trudge hides it behind his back. The kid tries to approach Trudge and he starts to jog away. "Stop following me! Scram! Huh?" Trudge asks.

He comes around the corner of the building, and sees Jack and Minako standing in the shade of a tree. A tire swing hangs from one of its branches and Jack's leaning on a set of monkey bars next to the tree with no bars left, looking away from Minako. "What's going on, Jack? You're being grumpy. Grumpier than usual, I mean. Are you scared of the Dark Signers?" Asks Minako. "Don't be ridiculous." Jack says.

Pause.

"Oh, I know, you're worried about that Carly girl." Says Minako. Jack nods once. "Um, Jack? I should disclose something, I think I might have special feelings for you!" Minako says, saying it quickly, getting it over with.

"Huh?" Asks Trudge.

Jack looks back over his shoulder. "'Course you do! But we're talking about Carly right now. Whatever happened to that girl, it happened because of me, Minako." Jack says, snapping. He takes her glasses out of a pocket. "Carly got involved with all of this because of me. It's my fault. I must find her." Says Jack. "And... about what... I just... said?" Minako asks, halting and hurt. Jack walks away, ignoring her completely.

"Mm." Says Minako.

Trudge saw the whole thing, still holding his flower. The little kid, like his shadow, is watching, too. Trudge sighs, heartbroken, the flower wilts in his hand. The little kid looks at Trudge.

He then notices Martha sneaking up behind them, eyes full of mischief. Martha's up to something mischievous. Martha puts a finger to her lips to silence him, then snags Trudge by the ear. "Yoww! Ow ow ow ow, hey!" Trudge says.

The door opens, and Martha drags Trudge into the kitchen by his ear. "What're you doing?!" Asks Trudge. "I'm gonna start getting dinner ready, and you're gonna help." Martha says. "You're putting me to work? I'm a guest!" Says Trudge. Martha tosses him an apron. "Here, wear this, it'll look great on you!" Martha says.

Trudge chops the top off a carrot. "Smaller!" Says Martha. She bops Trudge with a metal ladle, his apron has a heart on it, and he also has a white bandanna around his head to keep his hair back. "Ah! Okay, okay!" Trudge says.

While the stew simmers on the stove, Trudge dips a fingertip in it and hastily takes it out, hot. "Don't put your finger in the soup!" Says Martha. Another bop with the ladle.

Trudge is grumbling as he scrubs. "What does cleaning the bathroom have to do with making dinner?" Trudge asks. This time Martha bops him with a plunger, both of them are wearing blue latex gloves. "Nothing! But it needed a good scrubbing." Says Martha, cheerfully. "Agh." Trudge says. The little boy has followed him once again, and is standing behind Martha. "I can help you!" "Oh yeah? Hey, thanks, kid!" Says Trudge.

The little boy grabs a broom from a closet in the bathroom and starts sweeping the floor in the first stall.

"Yeah, thatta boy!" Trudge says. He goes back to his scrubbing. "As for you, lady, d'you treat all your guests this way?" Asks Trudge. "Hasn't being active and helping someone else taken your mind off things, Officer Trudge?" Martha asks. Trudge realizes that it has, and that she did this because she knew about Minako. Trudge stops. "Huh?" Asks Trudge. "The best way to deal with a broken heart is to stop dwelling. Get it outta your head and make yourself useful. You see, here in Satellite, we've had to become very good at finding ways to cope with sadness and loss. Take Taka for example, when he was younger, he lost his home to a fire." Martha says. "Huh?" Asks Trudge.

Flashback. Late at night, somewhere in Satellite. Two Security Officers are helping a dazed bystander to sit up, while a third watches from near their patrol car, then hurries over to speak to one of the other officers.

Younger Taka is watching them, in awe, among other bystanders. "But he was so grateful for the Security Officers who did everything they could to help, he never forgot their kindness." Martha says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Taka keeps sweeping, cheerfully.

"He decided he wanted to grow up and become a Sector Security Officer himself. That's how he deals with his sadness, by trying to be helpful." Says Martha. "So that's why he keeps following me around. Ah!" Trudge says. He then leans closer to Martha. "But Martha, the rules say that people from the Satellite Sector can't become Security." Says Trudge, whispering. "In this crazy world of ours, nothing is impossible. Don't you think so?" Martha asks.

"One down!" Says Taka.

"Huh?" Trudge asks.

Taka laughs, maybe it's the look on his face. _"_

 _I hope she's right,_ _'_ _cause we're gonna need all the Security we can get."_ Trudge thinks to himself.

Dinner is the stew prepared by Martha and Trudge, served on plates, and glasses of water, plus baskets with little loaves of bread in the center of the table. The Satellite kids love it. The city kids are a bit less enthusiastic. "This looks great!" Leo's stomach gurgles, and he exchanges a glance with Luna. "Eh, yuck!" Says Leo. "Uh." Luna says. She tries a carrot, experimentally. Leo takes a bite and makes a face. Across the table, Taka and the other two boys are eating, heartily. "This is delicious, isn't it?" "Yeah, it's awesome!" "The cool guy from Security whipped it up for us!" Says Taka. Everyone, but Martha and Skylara, look at Trudge, shocked, since when does he cook? Trudge stops in the middle of a bite, blushing again. "Ah! Well, uh." Trudge says. The little girls are the first to speak up. "Thanks, mister. It's so good!" "Yeah, thanks!" Minako, who's sitting next to Jack, is barely touching her food. Jack shrugs and nibbles on a roll. When Minako glances his way, Trudge takes a bite of what he cooked, and gulps down his whole water glass. "It's too spicy!" Says Trudge. All the kids laugh.

Sometime later, everyone eats, happily. Yusei suddenly makes an announcement. "Hey, kids. If we're able to win this next battle, Goodwin's gonna finish the bridge that connects the Satellite to New Domino City. That bridge will bring people together. It'll signal the beginning of a new era, where you guys can grow up to become anything." Yusei says. At this ringing speech, everything comes to a halt, everyone's staring at him now, not quite sure what to make of it. "I sure hope you're right!" Says Taka. _"If they win this war, and society does change, Taka might be able to become Security. And I might be worthy of her."_ Trudge thinks to himself. Minako looks at him, as though she heard this thought. "Hm?" Trudge asks. He looks panicked, did she hear that?! Then Trudge starts eating his roll, innocently.

Skylara's Seal of the Crimson Dragon on her stomach suddenly starts glowing, as if the Crimson Dragon is warning her of what's about to come. The extra markings and symbolic designs along Skylara's body are starting to light up, slowly, one by one. Skylara tries to fight off the pain, without alarming any of the kids, the other Signers or even Martha for the matter. But it won't help now.

Suddenly, blue lightning strikes the ground outside, the window shatters, scattering broken glass. Yusei stands up. "What was that?!" Asks Yusei. Martha stands up. "Is everyone alright?" Martha asks. By now Jack, Blister, Trudge, Skylara and Akiza have also gotten to their feet, ready for anything. They can now all see that Skylara's symbolic designs, extra markings, Seal of the Crimson Dragon and Sign are all glowing, which means they know the Crimson Dragon is warning her and ready to protect her at all costs. Skylara's eyes have even started glowing crimson red.

They hear laughing. There's someone standing in the shadows outside, visible through the shattered window. Blue lightning strikes the ground right behind him, silhouetting him, a caped figure, who casts a shadow that looks like the Sign of the Spider. A Dark Signer.

Skylara walks to the window.

"Hmhmhmhahaha. Hmhmhmhmhmhm."

"Who are you?! What do you want with us?!" Asks Skylara, her voice menacing and echoic.

This individual wears black, highlighted with red, sleeveless tunic and gauntlets with, of course, a cape. He takes off his hood to reveal a face marked with two vertical lines tapering from his temples to frame his chin, each with two horizontal strokes, one beneath each eye and the other on each cheekbone. Framed by the vertical lines, a dot in the center of his chin. His hair is impossibly spiky and pointy, bleach-white, without Kalin's greenish tinge to it. "Sorry to interrupt your dinner. My name is Roman, and I bear the Mark of the Spider." Roman holds up his right arm, and indeed the spider is glowing there.

Skylara gasps.

Flashback. The five Signers ride or fly over a vision of a massive glowing purple spider wrought over the Satellite. Below them, the landscape is engulfed in purple flames. "The Mark of the Spider. Just like in the vision we saw." Skylara says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "I heard that we had five Signers visiting. I thought I'd come welcome you. Of course, we Dark Signers have only one way of saying hello." Says Roman. He holds up his duel disk, making clear what that one way is.

Trudge, Martha, Minako, Blister and the kids, including the twins, have retreated to the far end of the table. Akiza is standing next to the twins, and Jack hasn't moved from about halfway down the table.

Yusei is standing right next to Skylara.

"Bring it on, bub!" Jack says. Skylara lunges in and puts an arm out to stop him. "No. We can't duel here, it isn't safe. Everyone will get swallowed up if he summons an Immortal. Yusei will try to lead him away. You and I shall look after Martha and the kids." Says Skylara. "Hmm." Jack growls under his breath, but how can he disagree with her. Skylara then faces Yusei, as if it were to be the last time. "Do you feel alright to do this, Yusei?" Skylara asks. Yusei nods. "I'll be okay." Says Yusei. Skylara walks away toward the back of the room.

Jack follows after Skylara, glaring at Yusei as he passes him.

Yusei throws open one of the broken windows. "If you want a duel, Roman! Follow me!" Yusei says.

"Lead the way, friend." Says Roman.

Yusei's runner, still sitting in the yard, boots up as he approaches it. Yusei attaches his duel disk to his metal armband.

Akiza joins him. "I'm coming with you." Akiza says. Yusei nods.

Meanwhile, everyone else is walking down a hallway in the house, to somewhere relatively safer. "Hey, don't lag behind!" Says Trudge, calling back over his shoulder.

The three boys, Taka included, are standing in the doorway to the dining room. "We're coming." Taka says, innocently. They lean in, conspiratorially. "Okay, boys. That Roman is a bad guy. He took Crow and everyone else! Let's go help Yusei defeat him!" Says Taka. "Yeah!"

Yusei and Roman square off in the middle of an abandoned street.

Akiza is standing at a relatively safe distance behind Yusei.

"Come on, it's time to begin." Roman says.

Yusei gets into a braced stance, ready to duel.

Roman activates his duel disk.

Vivid blue lightning crashes between the two duelists.

"Let's duel!" Says both Roman and Yusei.

"It's time to begin!" Roman says. At his words, misty purple fire erupts midway across the dueling field and spreads, surrounding the duelists and Akiza. It darts back and forth and appears out of the ground at other points to connect, forming the shape of a spider around the duel. This one is smaller, though, than the one from the vision.

 _"Oh, no."_ Akiza thinks to herself. She looks back at Yusei. _"It looks like the only way out of this is if Yusei can outduel this Dark Signer."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Both Yusei's and Roman's Signs glow brightly, as they face off.

"Huha ha ha." Roman laughs.

Jack and Skylara are watching their own Signs, which are very similar to each other, the former bearing the Right-Wing Sign, while the latter bears the Left-Wing Sign, as they walk down the hallway at Martha's house. "The duel is starting." Says Jack. The symbolic designs, extra markings and the Seal of the Crimson Dragon are all glowing along Skylara's body. Skylara's eyes have ceased glowing, but for some reason, they have remained red. Luna is watching her own Sign, somberly, Leo walking next to her. "I'm scared." Luna says. Ahead, Martha opens a door. "Come on, everyone, in here." Says Martha. The two little girls look at each other, frightened, and finally speak up. "But Taka's not with us." "Neither are John and Mitch." "Where are they?! Uh!" Martha says.

She soon throws open the back door, Jack and Skylara at either side of her, and look outside. They can see the massive purple spider reflected against the clouds. "Look!" Says Martha. She hurries down the porch steps, out into the night.

Jack reaches out a hand, as though to stop Martha. "Martha!" Jack says.

"I'm on it!" Says Trudge. He runs past Jack and Skylara after Martha, and both soon disappear from sight, running toward the spider symbol.

Skylara nearly collapses, suddenly weakened. Jack catches Skylara, holding onto her. "Skylara, are you alright?" Jack asks. Skylara looks up at him, her eyes retaining their normal emerald green hue. "Yes. However, the darkness of the Dark Signers is overpowering. It was never like this before." Says Skylara. "Do ya think you can overcome it?" Jack asks. "Yes, I can do that. The Crimson Dragon is trying what it can to shield me from the darkness that they possess. I think it is trying to become one with me." Says Skylara. "Perhaps, it's time you became one with the Crimson Dragon. I mean, if it can keep you from weakening like this, who knows how much more you can do if you finally become one with it." Jack says. "Jack, it isn't that easy. Goodwin told me it takes time to truly become one with the Crimson Dragon. Being born with it inside me is one thing. However, becoming one with it is a completely different thing. My life shall become intertwined with the Crimson Dragon, only there is no telling what that will do to me." Skylara says. Jack touches her face, making her look him in the eyes. "Skylara, I know if ya do this, you may not be the same person once you become one with the Crimson Dragon. Goodwin warned me about what might happen to you once you do this. I know your feelings for me may change once this happens, but I know you're going to need all the powers that the Crimson Dragon bestowed you with in order to beat these Dark Signers." Says Jack. "I need time, Jack. Becoming one with the Crimson Dragon is going to take a toll on me, both physically and mentally." Skylara says. Jack nods. "Just know that I'll be your strength until then. Take all of the strength and power you need from me in order to sustain yourself." Says Jack. He takes one of her hands and places it on his chest. "Jack, I can't just take all of your power. You need every ounce of it so you can defend yourself against the Dark Signers." Skylara says. "Skylara, please. If there is one person I truly love, it's you. It's always been you. You're the one person I can't bear to lose. I just want you to know that." Says Jack. He then leans in and kisses her, passionately. Skylara closes her eyes, a few tears run down her face, glowing crimson red as they fall. _"Jack..."_ Skylara thinks to herself. There's some sort of red energy surrounding her and Jack, as if the Crimson Dragon is taking what he had offered her. _"Crimson Dragon, I shall become one with you now. As your host, my body is your vessel. However, I ask for two things in return for becoming one with you. Please, allow me to live my life the way I want to without your interference and let me keep my emotions the way they are, I don't want my feelings for Jack or anyone to be changed. Please, accept my pleas in exchange for becoming one with me."_ Skylara thinks to herself, speaking telepathically to the Crimson Dragon living within her very soul. The mystical bell of the creature sounds in her head, as if in acknowledgement to her pleas. Skylara suddenly seems to become exhausted and her lips separate from Jack's, becoming unconscious in his arms.

The red energy ceases from Jack as he opens his eyes, looking down at Skylara lying asleep in his arms. The red energy is still surrounding Skylara though. Jack then goes down to his knees and sets Skylara in his lap, while also keeping her held in his arms. Skylara's shaking in his arms and clutching to herself, she's feeling so much power rush through her all at once. All Jack can do is watch as she goes through all of this. Skylara's body suddenly stops trembling and the red energy ceases from her. "Skylara..." Jack says.

Skylara's eyes flutter open, slowly, and her irises are now red. "Are you alright?" Asks Jack. Skylara glances up at him, with her red-hued eyes. "Yes." Skylara says, her voice menacing and echoic. Jack gives a small smile. "So, it's done then. You're now one with the Crimson Dragon." Says Jack. Skylara nods, subtly.

"The first move's mine. I draw! I summon Shield Wing in defense mode! And with that I end my turn." Yusei says.

"Interesting." Says Roman. He draws. "My move! I'm activating the 'Spider Web' field spell." Roman says.

Spider webs spread across the field, blanketing the ground and crisscrossing through the air around them like a very thin net.

"This could get sticky." Says Yusei.

"You have no idea! Now I activate the Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon! And the reason I'm able to summon this monster is because my field is empty and you have one monster in play. With that done, I'm summoning Dark Spider. Now, until the end of my turn, Dark Spider can harness the power of the shadows in its web, and grant the power to an insect monster on my field. Which means Spider Cocoon's level grows in power!" Roman says. Spider Cocoon's level increases from 5 to 7. "And now, Spider Cocoon will return the favor by giving Dark Spider a tune-up! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light! Come forth, Underground Arachnid!" Says Roman. Underground Arachnid has 2400 attack points, 1200 defense points, is a level 6 monster and an earth type monster.

"Oh, great, another insect duel. It's a good thing that spider's not strong enough to crawl past my Shield Wing." Yusei says.

"Who says that I wanted to 'crawl past' anything, Yusei? I just plan on taking your Shield Wing for my own! Go! Twine Thread!" Says Roman.

"Huh!" Yusei says.

Webs cocoon his Shield Wing, and it is dragged over to Roman's field.

"Does this mean Shield Wing's on your field?" Asks Yusei.

"That's right. You see once a turn, Underground Arachnid can use one of the monsters on your field as an equip card to gain more power. And now that you have nothing to protect you, Underground Arachnid can attack!" Roman says.

The attack comes in the form of a tube woven of thick spider webs slamming into Yusei's stomach, with enough force to throw him against the webs of the field spell. Yusei falls about ten feet to the ground, face first, and manages to keep a grip on his hand, in which Quillbolt Hedgehog is identifiable as the top card.

 _"Oh no, that thing wiped out more than half his lifepoints! This is bad."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

"I'm placing one card face down and ending my turn. Your move." Says Roman.

Yusei is still on the ground, struggling with the effort to raise his head.

Taka, John and Mitch are running through the Satellite, amidst the rubble probably created by the spider symbol, they're getting close, from the fact that purple fire-mist is visible beyond the debris. Taka stops at a doorway. "Let's go up here! Follow me!" Taka says. He runs inside.

But the other two don't see him and missed what he said, they keep running along the side of the building.

Yusei struggles to his feet. "It's my turn now." Says Yusei. He draws. "I draw! I summon the tuner monster, Road Synchron!" Yusei says. Road Synchron has 1600 attack points, is a level 4 monster and is a light type monster. "Next I activate the 'One For One' spell card! So by sending one monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can use 'One For One' to summon a weaker monster from my hand!" Says Yusei. Tuningware has 100 attack points and is a level 1 monster. "Not only that, but when I have a face up tuner monster on my field, I can instantly summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard!" Yusei says. Quillbolt Hedgehog has 800 attack points, 800 defense points, is a level 2 monster and is a light monster.

 _"So with those three monsters on his field, I bet Yusei's got a plan to squash that spider!"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

"Next I activate Tuning Supporter's ability, when it's used to synchro-summon, it can act as a level-two monster!" Says Yusei.

"That can only mean..." Akiza says.

"…That I'm tuning Road Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog and Tuning Supporter! In order to synchro-summon, Road Warrior! Let's rev it up!" Says Yusei. Road Warrior has 3000 attack points, 1500 defense points, is a level 8 monster and is a light type monster.

Road Warrior is a synchro monster that lets you summon a level-one or level-two monster from your deck, once per turn.

"Three thousand attack points?! Now that's how we Signers like to do things!" Akiza says.

"Hm." Says Roman.

"Since I used Tuning Supporter to synchro-summon just now, I can activate its special ability! Time to brawl! Road Warrior, crush his Underground Arachnid! Go, Lightning Claw!" Yusei says.

Roman takes the hit, and his lifepoints decrease to 3400.

"You did it!" Says Akiza.

"Huh?" Yusei asks.

The dust clears, and Road Warrior destroys Shield Wing instead of Arachnid itself.

"What just happened?!" Asks Yusei.

"Underground Arachnid used your Shield Wing in order to save itself from your attack. And now, due to the effect of the 'Spider Web' field spell, Road Warrior is forced into defense mode, and it's stuck that way until your next turn." Roman says.

"Huh?!" Yusei asks.

"If Underground Arachnid manages to weave its web around your monster on my next turn, then your field will be empty, Yusei. And when you take my direct attack, you will dance the dance of doom." Says Roman.

"Thing is..." Yusei says. He has a small smile. "…I don't dance. I activate, Road Warrior's ability! Once a turn I can use its power to summon a level-one or level-two monster from my deck! So I'm summoning, Turbo Booster!" Says Yusei.

Flashback. Rally offers him the Turbo Booster card right before he leaves the Satellite and rides for New Domino City. "This one's for you, Rally!" Yusei says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Now I activate Turbo Booster's ability! By releasing this card, I can pound Underground Arachnid into the dirt! Go! Twin Fists of Fury!" Says Yusei.

Underground Arachnid is enveloped in an explosion and cloud of dust.

Yusei and Roman trade glares.

"He did it! This Dark Signer has nothing on Yusei!" Akiza says.

Suddenly, she hears one of the little boys. "Over there!" The two boys run into view of the duel, beyond the purple mist and spider webs. "Hey, Yusei!"

Yusei and Akiza turn around, shocked to see them here.

"No!" Says Yusei.

Akiza's hand is to her mouth. "Oh, dear! What're they doing here?! Don't come any closer! Don't touch that barrier!" Akiza says.

The boys are surprised, what's so scary? "Huh?"

"It's too late for your friends! I summon 'Altar of the Bound Deity'!" Says Roman.

'Altar of the Bound Deity' is a trap that manifests on the field as a massive temple behind him. "Now, once a turn during my standby phase, for every monster on the field in defense mode, the 'Altar' gains one Earthbound Immortal counter. When all four of the 'Altar's' counter-flames have been lit, 'The Bound Deity' will grant me the power to summon one Earthbound Immortal from my deck." Roman says.

"Oh, no!" Says Yusei.

"Earthbound Immortals, those are the big ones, right?! The ones that absorb the essence of anyone that comes in contact with that purple mist!" Akiza says.

The boys are now cowering together, afraid. "This was a mistake!"

"Kids run!" Says Akiza.

Meanwhile, Trudge and Martha are running through the Satellite streets, racing against time. _"John! Mitch! Taka!"_ Martha thinks to herself.

Taka is a few stories up in a building overlooking the purple flames, alone. _"Man, where are those guys?! I totally lost 'em!"_ Taka thinks to himself.

"I sense a few more rats have snuck in. That's too bad for them, since the only way to end this duel at this point is for one of us to suffer defeat." Roman says.

 _"I can't lose this battle. I have to figure out a way to stop 'im before he summons an Earthbound Immortal! That's the only way I can save those kids!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Mark Of The Spider: Part 2_

The Mark of the Spider is reflected against the clouds over the duel, which is taking place in a bowl made of spider webs.

"It looks like my web has caught some flies! Hmhmhmhmhm!" Roman says.

Akiza looks over at John and Mitch, both of them petrified with fear.

"Shall we finish this duel, Yusei? The netherworld is anxiously awaiting your arrival!" Says Roman. His lifepoints stand at 3400.

Yusei's at 1600. "Well I don't plan on going anywhere, Roman." Yusei says.

"Hmhahaha! I wouldn't be so sure. You see the moment my 'Altar's' four counters are lit, your fears will be realized!" Says Roman.

"I guess I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Yusei says.

"Hmhm! Try!" Says Roman. He draws. "I activate 'Altar of the Bound Deity'! Now, for every monster that's in defense mode during my standby phase, I light an Earthbound Immortal counter!" Roman says. One torch lights. "Next I summon Ground Spider in defense mode!" Says Roman. Ground Spider has 1500 defense points.

"Hmph, great! This is just what I needed. I mean, is it just too much to ask for you to summon a creature that only has two legs?" Yusei asks.

"Heheheheheh!" Roman laughs. He throws a face down. "Like that would actually make a difference!" Says Roman.

"Yusei!" Akiza says.

"My move!" Says Yusei. He draws. _"First things first, if we get to Roman's standby phase with the field like this, he'll light two more torches, and I'll be the one who gets burned. But even if I can summon a monster to take out his spider, this web of his will stick it in defense mode! And I can't let that happen."_ Yusei thinks to himself. "I activate Road Warrior's special ability! So as long as it's on the field, I can special-summon another monster from anywhere in my deck! And I choose, Speed Warrior!" Yusei says.

"That won't be enough, Yusei!" Says Roman.

"What?" Yusei asks.

"When Ground Spider is in defense mode, its special ability puts one of your monsters in defense mode. Now back off, Speed Warrior!" Says Roman.

"Huh! No!" Yusei says. Speed Warrior is webbed, and forced into defense mode. Yusei grits his teeth, his plan backfired, and there are three defensive monsters now in play!

 _"With three monsters in defense mode, Roman will have enough counters to summon an Earthbound Immortal on his next turn."_ Akiza thinks to herself. She looks at the boys. _"And then those poor boys will be absorbed!"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

"Time for a different approach. I play 'Advance Draw'! Now if I remove a strong enough monster from my field, I get to draw two more cards. And that means one less torch for you!" Says Yusei.

Akiza gasps, that was his biggest monster.

Yusei draws, he got the 'Iron Resolve' trap card and Turret Warrior.

"Huh! What a waste. You must be truly scared if you throw away your best card. By the way, you're only delaying your defeat!" Roman says.

"Oh, yeah? If you think Road Warrior's my best card, then wait till you get a load of Turret Warrior!" Says Yusei. Turret Warrior has 1200 attack points, 2000 defense points, is a level 5 monster and is an earth type monster. "He's summoned to my field automatically when I sacrifice Speed Warrior. And there's more, see, all of my Warrior's attack points are transferred to him as a bonus!" Yusei says.

 _"Lucky for Yusei, that power boost won't be lost to that Spider's effect this round."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

"Seems that instead of an Earthbound Immortal, you're still stuck with your spider. But let's see what we can do about that, Roman!" Says Yusei.

"Hmmmm." Roman laughs.

"Turret Warrior, attack Ground Spider!" Yusei says.

One of Turret Warrior's turrets swivels and launches two pinkish fireballs, it lands, and Ground Spider is destroyed.

"Nice move. But now my spider webs will trap your monster in defense mode! The binds only last a couple of rounds, but I've a feeling by that in time it will all be over!" Says Roman.

"Huh, we'll see! I end my turn with a face down!" Yusei says.

 _"It may not have been pretty, but at least Yusei was able to play himself into another round."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Martha and Trudge run along the side of a building and at last the wall of purple fire-mist is in view. They stop to catch their breath. "Whoa. Check it out, Martha. That purple wall of mist looks like it goes on forever and ever." Says Trudge. "Huh, where are the boys?" Martha asks. They go upstairs in a building with punched-out windows, only the bars that held the glass in place remain. They look out the window and down on the duel, and can finally spot the duel, and Yusei. "Yusei." Says Martha. She sees John and Mitch. "Huh!" Martha says. "Down there!" Says Trudge. "My boys! They're trapped!" Martha says.

John and Mitch are cowering on the sidelines of the duel.

"They're trapped!" Says Martha. "They'll be fine. Once the duel's done, they'll both be free." Trudge says.

"No! You're wrong!" Says Akiza.

"Huh?" Both Martha and Trudge ask.

"If Roman summons an Earthbound Immortal, they'll be lost! Their spirits taken! Please help!" Says Akiza.

"Uh! I'll help! Yusei!" Martha says.

"Huh?" Asks Yusei.

"Yeah, up here! Don't even think about losing this duel!" Martha says.

Yusei nods, and turns back to Roman.

"Hmhmhmhmheheheheh. How touching. But you don't have a choice in the matter. You've tried your best to delay the inevitable, but I'm afraid that it's just too late, young fool!" Says Roman.

"Ah!" Yusei says.

"I play my trap card, and activate 'Offerings to the Bound Deity'! Now, if I take my lifepoints and divide them, two more torches are suddenly lit!" Says Roman. His lifepoints decrease to 1700.

"That's all four!" Yusei says.

"Oh no! Now it's too late!" Says Akiza.

"The four counters are ablaze! Let the summoning begin!" Roman says.

The 'Altar' streams purple light and explodes, shooting a column of purple fire into the air, near the top of which appears, the clenched fist that summons an Earthbound Immortal, pulsing with purple light. Little rivers and streams of black fog pour into the top of it.

"What's that black smoke?!" Asks Yusei.

"Those are streams of negative energy that are needed to power up my Earthbound Immortal. And it's time I provide it with more!" Roman says.

"Huh!? Oh!" Says Yusei. He turns.

John and Mitch are starting to glow purple, acting as though it's suddenly difficult to breathe.

"Yusei!" Akiza says.

"Oh no, my boys!" Says Martha.

 _"How could I let those poor kids down! It'll take a miracle to save them now!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Just then, Phoenix Whirlwind comes soaring over the top of a building. Jack is leaping to the rescue.

Skylara is riding on her own duel runner once again, it's been a while since she's ridden it, but she hasn't lost her touch. Skylara's riding side-by-side with Jack.

"So who here ordered a miracle!" Jack says.

"It's Jack!" Says Yusei.

"Huh?! And Skylara!" Akiza says.

"All right!" Says Trudge. Martha cups her hands. "My boys! They need you!" Martha says, shouting to Jack.

"Who doesn't! I won't let a couple a' my youngest fans get sucked into the shadows, heads up!" Says Jack. He keeps hurtling, right through the wall of purple fire-mist, which rises to stop him. Jack lands and spins once, snaps up the side bar, jumps off of his runner and lunges to reach the boys.

By now, both of their souls are starting to drift free of their bodies as purple wraiths hanging above them.

Jack hugs both of them close, and his Sign flares, their souls come back to their bodies. They're safe under his protection.

Skylara's runner lands and spins once, as well. Skylara removes her helmet though and steps off of it, the extra markings, symbolic designs, Seal of the Crimson Dragon and her Sign are all flaring, brightly. Skylara's eyes are still hued with red, but they aren't glowing as of yet.

"Huh! Oh, Jack, you saved them!" Martha says. "I guess the guy's not all bad after all." Says Trudge.

Yusei is still looking over his shoulder with a huge grin of relief. Yusei turns back to Roman.

"Hmhmhmhuhuh. It makes no difference. I still have him! Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Roman says.

The fist shines, and they can no longer see it. The column of light vanishes, and the ground begins to shake.

"Martha, hold on!" Says Trudge.

Down on the ground. Jack stands up and weathers the shock, with John and Mitch clinging to each of his legs. Skylara has joined Jack by his side.

Out of the flames rises Uru, the first thing they see are its eyes as they flare to brilliance, piercing the dust kicked up by its appearance.

"What is it?!" Yusei asks.

"Its, its huge!" Says Akiza.

Uru is a massive spider, dwarfing the nearby buildings, black with glowing red designs. A bright beacon shines below each of its 'knees', and as each of its eight eyes. It stands at Roman's back, it's so big, he would fit in one of the eyes if he sat down. Earthbound Immortal Uru has 3000 attack points, 3000 defense points, is a level 10 monster and is a dark type.

Earthbound Immortal Uru is a monster card that can attack your opponent directly, but can't be attacked by your opponent's monsters.

Minako, Blister and the twins run out onto the top of a nearby building, gasping with awe at the scene below them. "Ahh! Check it out!" Both Leo and Luna say.

"Yusei! How 'bout you squash that thing so we can go home!" Says Jack.

"Right. That spider's done for!" Yusei says, confidently.

"Huh! You sure you want to do that, Yusei? After all, it's practically family." Says Roman.

"Whaddayou mean?!" Yusei asks.

"Are you telling me you don't know the truth? Hmhmhmhmhahaha! Your own dad helped free the Shadow Army!" Says Roman.

"No! He'd never do that!" Yusei says.

"But you know it's the truth, Yusei. Your father designed the original Ener-D Reactor that exploded. Without him, none of this would be possible." Says Roman.

"No, he was good! All he, all he wanted to do was help!" Yusei says.

"Help his bank account, you mean. You see, he didn't care about all the safeguards or security precautions! He wanted to turn the thing on and see how fast it would make him a millionaire! And I should know, after all, I was there with him!" Says Roman.

"Ohh! But how!" Yusei says.

"He was my boss, you fool. I worked with him with my brother, one Rex Goodwin!" Says Roman.

Yusei can hardly believe his ears.

Akiza gasps.

"It all began when you were just a baby. My brother Rex and I worked for your father at the original Ener-D Reactor site. There were fears that should it spin in reverse, a huge blast of negative energy would be released. Which is just what we, I mean, I wanted. Your father was too obsessed with success to see it, allowing me to sabotage the whole project. And then, boom, there went your father's life's work." Roman says.

Skylara's eyes start glowing crimson red. "That means, it was you! You caused all this!" Says Skylara, her voice echoic and menacing.

"Who else. Huheheheheheheh." Roman says.

Minako and the twins are agape. Blister looks upset.

Akiza looks surprised and sad. "Huh?" Asks Akiza.

"Rrrghhh!" Jack growls under his breath. "So, then, the explosion wasn't an accident! Did Goodwin help you, Roman?! Was all of this your brother's idea?" Skylara asks.

"Is that anyway to speak about your uncle? Better yet, address your father like that, Skylara?" Asks Roman.

Skylara's eyes suddenly cease glowing, but continue to stay red.

"What did you just say to her?!" Yusei asks.

"That's right, I said it. I'm your father, Skylara." Says Roman.

"You're lying, your just saying it to shut 'er up and scare her." Jack says.

"Then why isn't she saying anything, lover boy?!" Asks Roman.

Jack looks over towards her. "Skylara." Jack says. "No, it isn't true. You are not my father." Says Skylara.

"She's right, no one as evil and demented as you can be the dad of someone like her." Yusei says.

"It's been eighteen years since the last time I saw you. After I seduced your mother right under Professor Fudo's nose and she became pregnant with you, and his son at the same time. Your mother thought she could hide you from me and married his father, just to keep you safe from me. So Professor Fudo became your step-father and took you in, adopting and treating you as if you were his own. You and Yusei are fraternal twins, and you're maternal half-siblings. But, you are my daughter, while Yusei is the son of Alexander Fudo. I also know that you and Yusei are a day and two hours apart. Now, how would I know all of that if I wasn't your father?" Asks Roman.

"I don't believe you!" Skylara says.

"What do you want? A blood test? What will it take for me to prove it to you?" Asks Roman.

"Leave 'er alone!" Jack says, warning him. He wraps his arms around Skylara's shoulders, hugging her from behind.

"If it's true, and you are her dad, then I'll make sure she's safe from you." Says Yusei.

"I wish we could stand around and chat all day, but the netherworld is waiting. Earthbound Immortal Uru! Attack! You can't withstand one blow from a monster this powerful! Huagh! It's time for you to join the shadows! Huhahahahahaha!" Roman says. Uru looses an ocean of web.

"I'm not joining anything! I play my trap! 'Iron Resolve'! Now if I cut my lifepoints in half, I get to stick around and fight for another round, Roman!" Says Yusei. His lifepoints decrease to 800, and a shield of red fire surrounds and protects him, the web ricochets off it and crashes into a building behind him.

It's the one Trudge and Martha are standing in, and it shakes. "Ugh!" Trudge and Martha scream.

"While I end my turn with a face down, I should remind you the damage in this duel is real." Roman says.

The building is beginning to tilt to one side, clearly unsound after taking that hit. "Trudge! The building!" Says Martha. She nearly falls over and Trudge grabs her arm. "Ugh!" Martha says. "I gotcha!" Says Trudge. "Thank you, Trudge." Martha says. "Huh?" Asks Trudge.

"Aaaaah!"

"Up above!" Trudge says. "It must be Taka!" Says Martha.

As the red glow fades from around Yusei, he hears Taka scream.

"Aa-aaaa-aaah!"

"Huh?!" Yusei asks.

Taka is hanging onto the lip of the rooftop, which is pitching sideways as the building keeps shaking.

"Oh, no!" Says Yusei.

Martha and Trudge run to the rooftop doorway. "Taka!" Trudge says, yelling. "Where are you?" Asks Martha.

"Martha! Please, help me! I'm so scared!" Taka says.

"Hold on!" Says Trudge. "I'll save you!" Martha says. She starts forward, edging along the side of the rooftop building.

"Uh? No! Wait!" Says Trudge.

"Martha!" Yusei says, yelling.

"Get back!" Says Skylara, yelling.

Martha reaches Taka and kneels beside him. "I've got you." Martha says. "I'm sorry! I-I just wanted to help out Yusei!" Says Taka. Martha is just relieved that he's okay. "Don't worry, but whaddaya say we try and help Yusei from downstairs, on the ground. Let's go." Martha says.

"Be careful!" Says Trudge.

They crawl toward Trudge and the safety of the doorway.

"Grab my hand!" Trudge says. "The boy goes first. Here!" Says Martha. She pushes Taka forward and Trudge pulls him up.

Just then, the building shakes again and Martha slides back down to the edge.

"Martha!" Skylara says.

Martha slowly tries to drag herself up, grabbing for a handhold on the rooftop. "Ugh! Augh!" Says Martha.

"Hang on!" Taka says. "My hand! Take it!" Says Trudge. He reaches for her, and she reaches out, but then slides back again.

"No, hold on! I'm coming for you!" Trudge says.

Martha looks at him, and shakes her head.

"Martha, keep trying!" Says Trudge.

"Promise me one thing. Please, watch over my kids when I'm gone." Martha says.

"You're not going anywhere! Got that?! Your kids, your kids need you, Martha! You can't give up!" Says Trudge.

"Martha!" Yusei says.

"Hold on!" Says Jack.

Martha looks down at him, Yusei and Skylara. "Oh, boys, my little one, it warms my heart to see you as friends again! One more thing. Win this, beat this darkness, and make it quick 'cause I'll be waiting for you!" Martha says. She slips even further.

"Martha!" Says Yusei, Skylara and Jack, yelling.

Martha falls over the side of the building, facing upward, arms gently outstretched, not unlike an angel. As Martha nears the purple flames, she seems to glow blue.

"Ahh!" The twins scream.

"Oh, no!" Akiza says.

Martha falls straight down into the flames, and turns into a ball of purple light before she hits the ground. Martha's soul soars upward, right into the pincers of Uru, gleams, and disappears.

Yusei is devastated. "She's, no!" Says Yusei.

Jack closes his eyes, pained. Jack suddenly feels a hand in one of his own. Jack then looks towards his hand seeing a familiar one in it. Jack looks towards its owner, seeing that Skylara's as downhearted as ever. Seeing a tear shed down one of Skylara scars, bringing a hand to her cheek to clear it away. "Skylara." Jack says. Even his voice sounds pained by what just happened. Skylara suddenly places herself against Jack's chest. Jack then wraps his arms around Skylara, one arm wrapped around her, his other hand touching the back of her head, trying to soothe her, but fighting to show his own emotions.

"She's gone." Says Trudge. "But where?" Taka asks. Suddenly, the building shakes again and both of them slide downward.

"Not them too!" Says Akiza.

Trudge skids hard on the ground and curbs their momentum, Taka clinging to his lapel. "There!" Trudge says.

The kids clinging to Jack's legs are crying. Jack isn't, but it's a hard-fought battle. Jack's still holding Skylara close to himself. "Martha." "Yusei, you know what to do! Go take care of this spider, now!" Says Jack, enraged. Skylara's eyes start flaring crimson red, with her fury. "Do this for Martha, Yusei!" Skylara says, infuriated.

"They're right, you've still got a shadow duel to win!" Says Akiza.

"Whaddaya waiting for, do what she said! Now go and kick some shadow deck and beat 'im!" Trudge says.

Yusei lifts his head to face Roman. "You're gonna pay for this!" Says Yusei, furiously.

"You're nanny's not gone forever, but I doubt you can save her." Roman says.

"You'll pay for that. And it starts right here. With my turn, Roman! I summon, Junk Synchron, in attack mode! Hah! Now whenever he's summoned I get a little bonus, if there's a Turbo Booster in my graveyard, he's summoned immediately to help join the fight! Now whaddaya say we do a little tuning! Junk Synchron, start your engines!" Says Yusei. Junk Synchron revs its motor, and its three stars dissolve out and form into three green rings. Turret Warrior soars through them, aligning its five stars with the rings. A column of green light bursts through them. "I synchro-summon, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei says. His monster appears, its whole body glittering, scattering shimmering specks from its wings. Stardust Dragon has 2500 attack points.

"Now he's getting somewhere! And so should we." Says Trudge. He and Taka crawl back up the rooftop.

As Stardust sets down to Yusei's side of the field.

"You're a fool, like your father was. Why else would you put your pathetic beast up against my mighty Immortal? So, why don't we make this a little bit more interesting then, shall we?" Roman asks.

"What do you mean, Roman? What are you planning?" Asks Yusei.

"You'll see momentarily." Roman says.

What Yusei doesn't notice, from behind him where Akiza is standing.

From behind Akiza's ankles, a black shadow version of a web, wraps around her ankles, she feels it and looks down towards her feet. The shadowed web suddenly brings Akiza's feet together, almost causing her to fall over, but before that happens the same things wrap around her wrists and then she's restrained. "Yusei!" Says Akiza.

Yusei turns to look behind himself.

Akiza suddenly vanishes in a stream of shadows, similar to what Skylara does.

"No, Akiza!" Yusei says.

Then on the side Jack and Skylara are standing. Skylara is standing behind Jack now. From underneath Skylara's feet, the same shadowed webs wrap around her ankles, as well. Skylara then looks down towards the ground, as they start bringing her underneath the ground. "Jack!" Says Skylara. Jack turns around and sees what's happening. "Skylara!" Jack says. He's too late to help her, Skylara's already vanished in shadow.

"No! Yusei, she's gone, too!" Says Jack.

"What, her too? Roman, what did you do with them?" Yusei asks.

"Relax, they're perfectly fine. For now anyway, see for yourself." Says Roman.

The shadows then appear and Akiza reappears, extended against the flame wall on his right side, tied by black shadowed webbing. Akiza's tied up by her wrists, waist, and around both of her thighs and her ankles, bringing them close together.

Skylara then reappears, extended like Akiza, only on Roman's left side. Skylara's tied up by her neck, each wrist, waist, each thigh and each ankle.

Suddenly, some red colored electricity sparks above each of them and then comes down, shocking both of them, making them both scream out, in pain, only they can't do anything about it since they're tied up and being held in almost mid-air.

"Akiza! Skylara!" Yusei says.

The electricity ceases and retreats, almost making them entirely knocked out. They're still very much alive, breathing and awake, they seem nearly winded and they're a little scratched up.

"Don't worry, I won't bring anymore harm to either of them. Might as well see if two out of the three girl Signers, are as strong as the two guy Signers. I'm mainly testing their strengths. If you surrender to me now, I'll release them with no more harm to either of them. If you continue to duel, then they'll pay the ultimate price. If you need a little help making your decision, I'll be more than happy to oblige!" Says Roman.

The same red electricity sparks up again and shocks them for the second time, they cry out, in pain, once more.

Neither Yusei nor Jack can stand seeing this happening to either of them.

"Stop Roman, just please stop it! Enough of this!" Yusei says.

The electricity ceases again, and they're even more scratched up than before.

It's actually a miracle that Skylara's scars haven't opened back up.

Akiza is close to tears.

"Enough, I can't watch you do this to them anymore." Says Yusei. He's about to deactivate his duel disk.

"No! Yusei, don't!" Akiza says, on the verge of tears.

Yusei stops and looks up.

"Finish him, Yusei. Don't stop this duel just because of us." Says Akiza, with tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Akiza's right. Don't worry about us, we shall be alright. Now, finish this Dark Signer, Yusei." Skylara says, trying to fight off her own pain.

Yusei nods. "Roman, you're the fool. I know I can't hurt your monster because of its special ability, but that's not what I plan on doing. Stardust Dragon, show 'im what I mean!" Says Yusei.

Stardust Dragon soars into the air, swerving and darting and dodging around streams of web shot by Uru. Stardust dives, and passes right through Uru as though it's, yeah, just a hologram.

"Ah?" Roman asks.

"Defeating your monster was never part of my plan." Says Yusei.

"Hunh?!" Roman asks.

"And ya know why? If I can't attack Uru that leaves only one target, and I'm sure you can guess who that is!" Says Yusei.

"How dare you!" Roman says.

"Well that's what you get for ruining my dad's life's work! And messing with my friends and my sister! Now prepare to feel the wrath of my mighty beast! Stardust Dragon, take out the only target left, Roman!" Says Yusei.

"So long, Father." Skylara says, sarcastically.

"Not so fast! I activate 'Spider Egg'! And with this in play, I can stop your attack and hatch three new spider tokens! I hope you didn't think I would let the rest of my lifepoints be destroyed by your dragon!" Says Roman.

"Rrrgh! I'll get you yet, Roman! It's your turn!" Yusei says.

Trudge reaches the doorway and pulls himself and Taka up, triumphantly. "Hey, Yusei, we're safe!" Says Trudge.

Yusei nods, then bring his attention back to Roman. "You're not getting any more spirits!" Yusei says.

"Hmhmhmhmhahahahah. That's fine." Says Roman. He starts to glow purple, and his shape changes. He becomes shorter, and starts to look familiar. "See? I already have so many." Roman says.

The figure fades, left in its place, is Rally.

"Agh! Rally!" Says Yusei.

Jack recognizes Rally, and knows well the kind of position Roman just put him in. "Uh! Oh no!" Jack says.

Akiza is sort of lost, but knows that this isn't good. "What-what's happening?" Asks Akiza.

"Rally!" Skylara says, softly.

Yusei starts to run to his friend.

"Hmhmhahahahaha!" Roman laughs.

Yusei stops and looks up.

Roman is standing on the edge of the spider web, on the side that Skylara is still being held up against. "Miss your friend? I freed his spirit so he could duel you instead of me." Says Roman.

"You can't! I won't duel my friend!" Yusei says.

Rally stands, silently bemused, the Mark of the Spider is glowing on his arm.

"You have no choice! You're either going to attack and win, or be attacked and lose! Now then, what will it be? Are you going to battle your closest friend? Or, just stand there, and let the world down in order to save this one pathetic pal of yours?" Asks Roman.

"You can't do this!" Yusei says.

"Yusei, you don't understand his power, he can do whatever he wants! I mean, look what he's already done to Skylara and one of your friends!" Says Rally, his voice seems to echo a bit.

"I won't duel!" Yusei says.

"You have to! You're the only hope left! Look at him! He's taken everyone!" Says Rally, angrily.

"You coward!" Skylara says, addressing Roman.

"I'm, I'm sorry!" Says Rally. He draws, his hand is shaking.

"Don't do it, Rally!" Skylara says. "Oh, he will duel. Even if it means beating your brother!" Says Roman.

"I use, Uru's ability! By sacrificing one of the monsters that's on my field, I get control of one of yours! Sorry, Yusei." Rally says.

Uru shoots out a web and drags Turbo Booster over to his field.

Rally steels himself. "Rrrgh, I summon Turbo Rocket!" Says Rally.

Yusei watches, silently, then, too late, realizes what he's going for. "Agh! Rally, no! I know what you're doing! You have to attack me!" Yusei says.

"Don't make this harder! We need you! Me 'n' Tank and everyone are trapped! I'm sorry!" Says Rally.

"Please don't do this!" Yusei says.

"Rally!" Says both Jack and Skylara.

Turbo Rocket and Booster begin the dance of a synchro-summon. Turbo Rocket's two rings align with Turbo Booster's one star. "I know you'd rather get sent to the netherworld than duel me, Yusei! That's why I have to end this duel on my own terms! I tune Turbo Rocket with my Turbo Booster, so that I can synchro-summon, Turbo Cannon!" Rally says.

 _"That monster only has one ability."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

"Oh, no." Says Skylara.

"I activate my Cannon's special ability. I can destroy any monster on the field, and then, half its attack points count as damage to its owner. And no one said whose monster I have to choose." Rally says.

"Rrrgh, no!" Says Yusei.

"Good luck, Yusei. I'll be watching, from the shadows." Rally says. He takes a moment, then opens his eyes, all fight. "All right! Let's get it over with! I destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Says Rally. Turbo Cannon prepares to fire, as he turns. "Find a new pawn, Roman!" Rally says, shouting, defiantly. Turbo Cannon fires, and Uru explodes, and is gone.

The wind from the explosion throws Rally off of his feet and he lands hard, rolling end over end to land on the ground across the field. Rally's lifepoints sink to zero, and the Mark of the Spider vanishes from his arm.

The shadow webbing suddenly releases Skylara and Akiza from its grip and they fall to the ground, not exactly a smooth landing, but they're both able to land on their feet.

Skylara's eyes then return to their normal emerald green hue and she runs over to Rally.

"Rally! Oh no!" Says Yusei. He runs over to Rally. Yusei kneels down near Rally, who lies in Skylara's arms, exhausted, his head almost cradled in her arm. "Will he be okay, Skylara?" Yusei asks. "It was a shadow duel, Yusei. Whoever loses in this duel, is sent to the netherworld." Says Skylara, sadly. Rally looks up at Yusei, tiredly. "Hey... Yusei... you can bring us back! I know... you will..." Rally says. As he speaks, he turns gray all over, as though made of charcoal, or dust, or shadowy mist. With that, Rally evaporates, as though made of dust or shadows, and blows away in the wind, leaving Skylara's arms empty.

Yusei can hardly bear it, his eyes work and twitch with grief. On his knees, Yusei screams to the sky. "Rally!" Says Yusei, yelling. He then brings himself closer to Skylara and she wraps her arms around him, holding him close to herself, consolingly. "I am, so sorry, Yusei." Skylara says, soothingly.

The spider webs and purple fire vanish.

Jack, Akiza and Trudge run to Yusei's side from different directions, the twins close behind. "Yusei!" Says all the others.

From a nearby plateau of rubble. Roman reappears, leading the other four Dark Signers. "Well! I certainly wasn't expecting that outcome! No wonder the human race is going extinct, no one's selfish anymore!" Roman says.

Skylara gets up to her feet, angrily, facing him, fearless of him if he is her father or not.

"Now, be kind. They did just lose some friends to the shadows." Says Devack, sarcastically.

"Are they…" Akiza asks, but she gets interrupted.

"Gone? Your pals're with us. And all the others lost from this trash heap you call a town! Wanna get 'em back? Well I'm right here, Yusei! Heh. Or are you scared? Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Asks Kalin.

Yusei gets to his feet, standing on one side of Skylara, while Jack's on the other side of her. "Yeah, I'm scared, scared about what I'm going to do to you, Kalin! As far as I'm concerned, your dark decks are about to be destroyed!" Yusei says.

Showdown.

A huge bolt of blue lightning separates the two camps, Roman, Devack, Kalin, Misty and Carly, and on the other side, Yusei, Skylara, Jack, Trudge, Akiza and the twins.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Mark Of The Monkey: Part 1_

The Mark of the Spider has burned a scar into the dusty, quiet landscape of the Satellite. Somewhere near the middle, the five Signers and their friends face off against the five Dark Signers.

"Alright, Dark Signers. This is it. It is time to pay for what you have done." Skylara says.

"Well, before you try and cash out. I have something the little girl might be looking for." Says Devack. He holds up a card.

"Huh! That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna says.

"I believe this card should be in your deck. Now, if you want to get this card back, you'll have to come battle me. And in case you're wondering who I am, my name is Devack." Devack rolls up his sleeve. "And I bear the Mark of the Monkey." Says Devack.

Luna stares back up at him, resolutely. Akiza has the same expression on her face as she gazes up at Misty, and Yusei as he watches Kalin, the same with Skylara as she glares up at Roman.

"Huhahahahaha! Fate has finally brought us together. Signer and Dark Signer. Let us meet tomorrow at the Four Stars of Destiny. The end will be decided there." Roman says. As one, the Dark Signers turn and leave. As Carly turns away.

Jack glimpses her face and gasps, in absolute shock. "Whoa, where do you think you are going?! Don't you walk away from me, Father!" Says Skylara. She runs after them.

Yusei reaches out a hand. "Skylara, wait!" Yusei says.

Jack runs after them, too.

John, Mitch and Taka, flanked by Minako and Blister, are crying. "Come back!" Says Minako.

Skylara is now surrounded by only mist, down some empty alley in the Satellite. "Hey! Come on! Let's do this right here, right now!" Skylara says.

Roman's voice can be heard somewhere in the mist, but she is alone. "Mmhehehehahahaha! Don't be so impatient, Skylara! We can't battle here, we're not supposed to!" Says Roman.

"What do you mean we are not supposed to? It sounds to me like you are scared, scared to duel against your own daughter!" Skylara says.

"So, you have accepted it as the truth then! Don't be a fool like your half-brother! Just come to the Four Stars of Destiny, we'll be waiting!" Says Roman.

Skylara is looking around. "I am done playing your little games! Get out here! Get out here and duel me!" Skylara says, shouting to the sky.

Jack is running headlong into the mist. "Hey! You!" Says Jack.

Carly stops and turns, with a gasp.

"Yeah, you! Why d'you look so familiar?!" Jack asks.

Carly backs up a step and tries to run away, but he tries to grab her by the shoulder and instead pulls off her hood. Even the back of Carly's head is distinctive. Jack gasps, in shock and horror. "I don't, I don't believe it! Carly? Is that you?" Asks Jack. As Carly turns her head, her eyes appear normal, she blinks and they become dark again. Carly's manner is regretful, mournfully dramatic and condemned. "Yes." Carly says. "What's going on here! You can't really be a Dark Signer?" Asks Jack. Carly turns and walks away, pulling up her hood. Carly looks back at him one more time. "If it's answers that you want, you'll have to come find me, tomorrow. 'Til then, Jack." Carly says. As she walks away, tears sparkle in the air in her wake, and her hood billows behind her. Carly walks and then runs away.

Leaving Jack standing in the mist, staring after her.

Skylara is still walking through the mist. Skylara suddenly stops, sensing something.

Skylara's then surrounded by familiar figures, all five Dark Signers have approached her. They all keep their distance though, except for Roman, who steps out of the shadows. "I had a feeling you were all still here. So, what are you waiting for?" Asks Skylara. "Don't you worry yourself. We have no desire to settle things by taking you out. But, you don't have to fear us." Roman says. "Well, considering I don't fear any of you. I guess, we are on the same page." Says Skylara. "I have a proposition for you." Roman says. "Proposition?" Asks Skylara. "Yes, would you consider joining us? The Dark Signers." Roman says. "Why would I do that? In case you haven't noticed, I bear the Mark of a Signer, not a Dark Signer." Says Skylara.

Devack steps up next, she turns to face him. "That may be so, but a Signer can be turned into a Dark Signer. It's not an easy thing to accomplish and it's never been done before, but it is possible to turn you from a Signer into a Dark Signer. If you wish, that is." Devack says. "If you are asking me to turn on the others, then I refuse. They may be just Signers to the rest of you, but to me that is not all they are. I will not deceive my friends and my brother." Says Skylara.

Kalin then steps up next, she turns to face him. "Skylara, don't you understand? You're meant to be with us, not those pathetic weaklings that were chosen to be Signers. If you choose to fight alongside them, then you'll surely fall alongside them." Kalin says. "You speak quite highly of yourself. Although, I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Kalin." Says Skylara. "Allow me to ask you this. Why do you think you are able to feel our presence and why you were given abilities that deal with darkness and shadows?" Devack asks. "My dragon is Cynder the Black Dragon. The Guardian of the Underworld. I don't entirely understand my abilities myself. However, as long as I am able to control my abilities. That should be enough." Says Skylara. "How deceptive of you. You're so mislead. You are my one and only child, my daughter. Because I'm your father and that I'm a Dark Signer. I'm afraid that makes you half-Signer and half-Dark Signer." Roman says. Skylara gasps, it's hard for her to hear. "No, that can't be true." Says Skylara, defiantly. "But, I'm afraid it's the truth. You can deny it all you want, but you can't run away from what you truly are." Roman says. He tries to place a hand on Skylara's shoulder, but at the slightest touch the Crimson Dragon awakens inside her.

As soon as that happens, the other four Signers run up from different directions and join Skylara, facing their particular opponent for the battle to come, everyone's basically glaring at their respective rivals. The five Signers are all back-to-back with each other. Roman pulls his hand away and steps back, the other Dark Signers do, too.

Skylara then opens her eyes, they've taken on a red hue.

"Hm, so it's true. The Crimson Dragon has chosen you as its host. It's already become one with you. Ever since you were born, it's lied dormant within you. So much power you possess within you. My own daughter, my flesh and blood." Says Roman.

"You may be my father. However, that does not make me your puppet. Now, take your Dark Signers and leave. Prepare yourselves for the upcoming battle between Signer and Dark Signer." Skylara says, echoic and menacingly.

Lightning clashes and it begins raining.

The five Dark Signers then take their leave and disappear into the mist.

Skylara's eyes soon return to their normal emerald green hue. The five Signers relax themselves, but they can all feel the pressure on their shoulders.

At Martha's house, the mood is grim. The boys are still crying. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Schmidt! All of this, it's all because of me!" Says Taka. They're in the dining room, and the windows have been cleaned up since earlier. In fact, they're as good as new. Jack's sitting at the dining table, which is de-extended after dinner earlier, apart from the group. Skylara's leaning against the end of the table, standing near Jack. Blister's leaning against the wall on the side Jack is sitting, and in front of him are Trudge, Minako, Yusei and Akiza. The twins are standing at the foot of the table, shamefaced, and the five little kids are standing in front of everyone else, crying before the doctor who helped Martha patch up Yusei and helped with the deep lacerations Skylara sustained. "And Martha? She's really, gone?" Dr. Schmidt asks. Trudge falls to his knees. "I'm afraid so! I was with her, I should've been able to save her!" Says Trudge.

Flashback to the moment when Martha pushed Taka forward into Trudge's arms, then slid away before he could pull her up too. "But I wasn't able to grab hold of her in time." Trudge says, in voice-over.

Martha fell backward to the edge of the roof, off the edge, fell almost gently through the air, glowing blue. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "It's all my fault!" Says Trudge. Taka and one of the other boys are instantly at each of his shoulders, encouraging him. "It's not your fault! I-it's my fault!" "No it's not, it's my fault for trying to help Yusei!" Taka says. The remaining boy stands away from Trudge, crying. "No, it's my fault for not saying don't go!" He holds up his head and wails. Everyone is silent. Trudge is sitting on the floor on his hands and knees, and the boys are grouped around him, all four of them crying. Jack stands up and pounds his fist on the table, fed up. "That's enough! Knock it off, you dolts! Stop trying to take credit for everything!" Says Jack. "What he means is, you are not the ones to blame." Skylara says. The boys stop crying and listen. "This is all the Dark Signers' doing. They've taken Martha and my friends." Says Yusei.

Flashback. Yusei runs over to Rally, limp in Skylara's arms. "We're not gonna sit around and blame ourselves for things the bad guys did." Yusei says, in voice-over. Rally evaporates into shadows in Skylara's arms, smiling up at Yusei, serenely. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "But I'll tell you what we are gonna do about it. We're gonna defeat the Dark Signers and get everyone back!" Says Yusei. Trudge and the five kids turn to him and gasp. Jack looks at Yusei, frowning. Skylara's expression is closed. Akiza seems uncertain. The twins are listening, intently, and Luna looks a bit worried. "Wait one moment. Are you really saying that you can bring everyone back?" Dr. Schmidt asks. Yusei nods. "That's right." Says Yusei. "How is that possible?" Dr. Schmidt asks. Yusei then look over at Skylara, who's actually behind him, still leaning against the table. "You want to take it from here, sis?" Asks Yusei. "Everything that has happened so far, both here and in New Domino City, has been the work of an evil power, Dr. Schmidt." Skylara says.

Series of flashbacks. Kalin's Giant Sign carves line after fiery line through the piles of debris, and the entire mark shines on the landscape. "The destruction of the two cities, the mystical symbols appearing, the…" Says Skylara, in voice-over.

The stones on the side of the crater-well suddenly see way too much light and then shadowy fog, and a massive column of violet fire shoots into the air, then spreads into a beam of light. Smoky shadow-fog rolls over the landscape of the Satellite. "…crazy lights suddenly erupting from the depths of the earth. The mysterious fog that came out of nowhere and covered everything." Skylara says, in voice-over.

People in the Satellite streets back away, tentatively, but not fast enough to escape, and disappear into the mist. "The Dark Signers caused it all. They are using the energy of the people taken to gain more power." Says Skylara, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "So, if you defeat the Dark Signers, everything goes back to normal." Dr. Schmidt says. "Yes." Says Skylara. "You can really get Martha back? And everyone else?" Taka asks. Skylara stops leaning against the table and walks over to them. "Yes. We really can. Guys." Says Skylara. She puts a hand each on John and Mitch's shoulders. "My friends, my brother and I are going to fix everything, I promise. However, right now you have to stay positive, you need to be brave and help take care of everyone that is still here." Skylara says.

A little bit later. The kids are standing around Schmidt, at the door to the dining room. Skylara is standing on the other side of the doorway. "We have to head out soon. However, I promise we shall be back. Thank you for everything." Says Skylara. "Of course. We're counting on you. Please, be careful." Dr. Schmidt says. Skylara nods and ruffles one of the boys' hair. "Try to get some sleep, you guys. Alright?" Asks Skylara. "We'll try!" "Good night, Skylara!" Taka says. Skylara closes the door, pausing a little to watch Dr. Schmidt and the kids walk away, and turns back into the dining room, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"So. That was quite the promise you made out there. We defeat the Dark Signers, and then everyone who disappeared will just magically reappear." Says Jack. Minako looks worried, Blister, suspicious. Skylara still won't look at anyone. "Ah." Minako says. "You don't know that's true." Says Jack, accusingly. "I know." Skylara says. "So why lie?!" Asks Jack. "We expect you to tell the truth!" Trudge says, angrily. "Look, that is something I just need to believe." Says Skylara, vehemently. Jack clenches his teeth and sits down, hard, pounding his fist on the table. Trudge grabs Skylara by her coat, possibly forgetting who he's addressing. "What about the kids, they deserve better than that, don't they! Unless of course Roman or your daddy finally got to you!" Trudge says. Leo grabs his wrist. "Hey, come on, everyone's upset! Skylara's just trying to give us a little hope!" Says Leo. "Ugh!" Trudge says. He lets go of Skylara and turns away, overcome with emotion. "Stupid hope!" Says Trudge. Akiza and Minako are facing the wall. Akiza then looks over her shoulder. "I'm with Skylara. If we're gonna win this, we have to believe that we can protect the people still here, and bring everyone else back." Akiza says. "This from the girl who terrified everyone around her with her anger management issues!" Says Jack, bitterly. "Yeah, and you know what? No one believed I could change! No one believed except Skylara, and she fought for me!" Akiza says. She's standing strong and is the center of attention. "So if she says that we have the power to bring everyone back, then I believe her!" Says Akiza. "It doesn't really matter what you believe." Minako says. "Whadda you mean?" Asks Trudge. "No matter what you think'll happen afterward, you have to reverse the Reactor." Minako says. Skylara nods. "Exactly. As much as I hate this guy, even more so now knowing that he's my uncle, we have to do what Goodwin told us to do." Says Skylara. Yusei then puts a hand on her shoulder and nods, basically telling her that he's with her on this. The twins nod. Jack looks at Skylara, out of the corner of his eye, then straight ahead. "Fine. Let's go be heroes." Jack says, cranky and cynically. "I have a question. That Roman guy said they'd be waiting at the 'Four Stars of Destiny'. Does anyone know what those are?" Asks Blister. "My guess is that he's referring to the four control units that were built to maintain the original Reactor." Minako says. "Well, aren't you smart." Says Blister, snidely. "According to the reports, they were the first part of the system to break when the Reactor reacted. During development, each individual control unit went by a codename." Minako says.

As she speaks, cut-scene to a control panel with four indicator lights beside images well recognized as the card pics on the Earthbound Immortals. They light up one by one as Minako names them. "Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu and Cusillu. In the Qechua language, they mean, the Giant, the Lizard, the Hummingbird and the Monkey." Says Minako, in voice-over. Each has a corresponding Nazca formation that appears as she names each creature. A carving of a giant, a lizard Nazca line with a road built right through its back legs, a hummingbird Nazca line, and a monkey Nazca line with other terrain lines cutting through its arms and the curl of its tail. The vision ends.

Back to the present. "Those're the Nazca lines that disappeared!" Akiza says. "Isn't there a spider, too? What about that?" Asks Luna.

Spider Nazca line, then it fades into the first Reactor in its former glory, a spinning centrifuge of rainbow light. "The spider's Uru, which was the codename for the Reactor itself. In order to reverse the Reactor and stop the flow of negative energy, you have to go to each of those control units and turn them on." Minako says, in voice-over. The vision ends.

Back to the present. "That Roman guy is the Spider, right? Does that mean he's the boss?" Asks Akiza. Skylara nods, in her form of answering her question, not at all surprised at that possibility. "How're they supposed to turn on these control unit thingamajigs?" Blister asks. "The dragon cards in your decks. Those were the cards that were used to power up each of the control units. So Luna? It's very important that you get the Ancient Fairy Dragon back from Devack." Says Minako. "How do you know all of this, Minako?" Skylara asks. "Because Professor Fudo entrusted those cards to Director Goodwin." Says Minako. "My dad had those cards?! Whoa, hang on a sec! So Roman was lying about my dad looking the other way?!" Yusei asks. "Well, apparently our fathers didn't like each other one bit. So, I guess my father may have gotten possibly a little jealous of your father's achievement." Says Skylara. "Well, talk about past family rivalry between us." Yusei says. "I guess you can say that, Yusei." Says Skylara.

Flashback, the Security headquarters in Domino City. "Why did Professor Fudo have all the control cards? Is he the one who shut down the units and caused the Reactor to malfunction?" Minako asks.

Goodwin is looking out the window, and seems solemn and somber. "No. Just the opposite. He tried to save them. He did everything he could to stop the Reactor from going wild. During those final moments, he managed to get the cards, and then hand them off to me." Says Goodwin. He looks at Minako from across a desk. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Is that all, Minako? Did Goodwin say anything else about my dad?" Yusei asks. "No, that's it. He just said that your father gave 'im the cards." Says Minako. "So if Goodwin had those cards, how did everyone else end up with 'em?" Blister asks.

Flashback. Goodwin looks even paler than usual. "I guess you could say that I decided to release the cards into the wild. I wanted to test the powers of destiny. I wanted to see if they would travel from duelist to duelist." Says Goodwin. He has been standing at the window, and as he speaks, he can still see Stardust, Archfiend, Cynder and Black Rose fly off into the sky, borne by the wind. Goodwin turns back to Minako. "Don't you see? I figured if destiny really was at work, then it would eventually put those cards into the hands of the Signers. And sure enough, the very cards used to power the original Reactor's control unit so many years ago? Guess who has them now. Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, Skylara Galatea and Akiza Izinski. Destiny really is guiding us. The Signers will be the ones to reverse the flow of negative energy. They will go to Satellite, and they will battle the Dark Signers." Goodwin says, intensely and slightly fanatically.

As he speaks, he sees a vision of Jack, Yusei, Skylara and Akiza heroically standing opposite the five Dark Signers, who loom over them atop a pile of trash. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Yusei stares at his Stardust Dragon card, Skylara looks at her Cynder the Black Dragon card, Jack glares down at his Red Dragon Archfiend card and Akiza glances at her Black Rose Dragon card. "Well, since Goodwin seems to know so much about destiny, he must know how this whole thing is gonna turn out, right?" Asks Jack, tetchy. "It doesn't work like that. He doesn't know the future. There's no telling what will happen. But Goodwin is done playing his part. The baton has been passed. The rest is up to you. All of you, the fate of the world has been put into your hands." Minako says, solemnly. The Signers are silent, each feeling the weight of the world placed on his or her shoulders. Yusei, Jack, Skylara and Akiza return their particular dragon cards into their respective decks.

A short while later. Minako unrolls a map of Satellite on the table. Four red stars mark out a quadrilateral around the crater. "Here's the location of the four control stations. Giant, Hummingbird, Lizard and Monkey." Says Minako. She points to the four stars that seem to form a diamond. If they assume the map is oriented North-South, Giant is the East point, Hummingbird is the West, Lizard is the South and Monkey is the North. "They're pretty spread out." Minako says. "What's the plan? Hit all these units up one by one?" Asks Trudge. "That would be a huge waste of time! Besides a duel is one-on-one, we're gonna hafta split up and go solo." Jack says. He bares his Sign. "Five Signers, four control stations, and one leader! It's a no-brainer! Who knows, maybe this is more of Goodwin's 'destiny' at work." Says Jack. "We were just starting to become a real team!" Luna says. "We are still a team, Luna. All of us. Even if we are apart, we are still fighting for the same thing." Says Skylara. "I guess you're right." Luna says. "Who's going where?" Asks Trudge.

Yusei looks off into the distance, and sees Kalin and the carved Giant. "I'm pretty sure that the Mark of the Giant is Kalin's, so I'll go there. He an' I have business." Yusei says.

Akiza, similarly, is juxtaposed with Misty and the Lizard Nazca line. "The Lizard is Misty's Mark, I'll head over to that station." Says Akiza.

Luna is thinking of the Monkey geoglyph, and the Dark Signer who bears its Mark. "Devack is the Monkey, and, I have to get Ancient Fairy Dragon. So I'm gonna go take him on." Luna says.

Leo breaks into the dramatic moment. "And I'm gonna go so I can root for ya!" Says Leo.

Skylara, similarly thinks of the Spider Mark and Roman. "Roman's Mark is the Spider, which makes him the leader. So, he's probably cowering in his little crater. So, I shall go to duel him. Him and I have a father-daughter date for destiny." Skylara says.

"So the Hummingbird must be..." Says Jack. Carly's voice echoes in his ears, as he thinks of the Hummingbird design. "If it's answers that you want, you'll have to come find me, tomorrow." "...That other girl." Jack says.

Trudge suddenly turns to the twins. "You kids want a ride to your battle in a Sector patrol car?" Asks Trudge. Luna nods. "Hm." Luna says. Minako then turns to Akiza. "And if it's okay, I'll go with you, Akiza." Says Minako. Akiza shrugs. "Sure." Akiza says. "Guess I'm stuck at home again watching the kids. I hope you all have fun saving the world." Says Blister. "We shall." Skylara says, seriously.

And the heroes are assembled, Yusei, Akiza, Minako, Trudge, Luna, Leo, Skylara and Jack. "Okay, tomorrow we save our homes!" Says Yusei.

On a rickety bridge in the not-yet-light predawn hours. This bridge isn't the one crossed to reach Crow's nest, it's a different one. Large wooden boards are laid across the wire skeleton of the bridge, two bumpy paths, not bridge slats.

At the near side of the bridge, where two jeeps, Yusei on his runner on the left side, Skylara on hers on the right, and Jack on his on the right of her, are prepared to set off, their headlights valiantly pressing forward into the darkness. "This is it, you guys. Are you ready, Luna?" Skylara asks. The jeep nearest to her contains Trudge and the twins. "Yup!" Says Luna. "Hey, I'm ready, too!" Leo says. Skylara smiles. "Good luck." Says Skylara. "Come on, Skylara. We've got duels to duel. Give us a rousing speech and let's be gone!" Jack says, teasing with her. "Alright, guys. The Dark Signers are powerful, and right now we are the only thing standing in their way. If you should find yourself up against a wall, just think of the rest of us, think of your friends. We are all in this, and even when we are apart, we are together. Now let's go show these creeps how us Signers do things!" Says Skylara. She takes off and goes right.

Yusei revs up and takes off, turning left.

Jack looks at the two cars over his shoulder. "An' if any of you loses your duel, you'll have to answer to me!" Jack says. He takes off and turns right, but not as immediate as Skylara's.

The two cars leave at the same time. Trudge and the twins take an even more immediate left than Yusei's, while Akiza and Minako go straight.

Jack, riding alone, is preoccupied. _"I'm coming to help you, Carly."_ Jack thinks to himself.

Flashback to the end of the hospital duel, when Jack swayed on his feet, exhausted from dueling for real with a broken arm and little strength. Skylara and Carly caught Jack before he fell. _"'Cause when I was hurt, you took care of me, and when I was down, you picked me up."_ Jack thinks to himself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"Now it's my chance to return the favor!"_ Jack thinks to himself. He races ahead.

The eyes of a raven on top of a junk pile glow the red of a Mark of the Dragon. Beside this pile of junk, and others like it, drive Trudge and the twins. The dark buildings loom above them. Leo watches them. Luna startles him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." Says Luna. "Uh?! Waaaa-aaa-aaaa-aaa-aaaaaah!" Leo says, screaming. Luna ducks away, scared. "Don't scare me like that, Luna!" Says Leo. "You scare me when you scream like that." Luna says. "Ugh, sorry, but I'm all wound up and those're the creepiest birds I've ever seen!" Says Leo. Luna is suddenly worried. "This is wrong. You shouldn't've come with me, Leo." Luna says. "Eh." Says Leo. He then starts being falsely cheery. "Nah, don't worry about me, I'm just pretending to be scared so that you don't have to be scared! Yeah, that's it! I'm just pretending! See, check it out!" Leo says. Trudge is driving, quietly, and 'huh's when he pulls out his duel disk, what the heck? "Ta-da!" Says Leo. "And what's the point of you wearing a duel disk?" Luna asks. "Heheheh! I'm gettin' ready! Okay, you Dark Signers, come on and get some!" Says Leo. "I'm the one who's gonna be dueling, not you." Luna says. "Heheheh. Not too bright, is he?" Asks Trudge.

Suddenly, Luna is surrounded by white light and hears a twinkling shriek.

"Haahh." Luna says. "Something wrong?" Asks Leo. "What was that screaming just now?" Luna asks. "What screaming? I didn't hear anything!" Says Leo. Luna closes her eyes and puts her hands to her ears, trying to hear it again. "I figured, but I just thought that you might've heard it since it was like so loud and powerful and everything. I think someone from the Spirit World is calling out to me or something." Luna says. "Who does it sound like, is it Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Asks Leo. "Hey, what's with all this Spirit World talk?" Trudge asks. "Luna can talk to duel monster spirits from the Spirit World." Says Leo. "Wha!" Trudge says. He then has a smug. "How stupid d'you think I am?" Asks Trudge. "No! It's really true!" Leo says. "Right, of course, and my sister can fly. She's got magic wings made of gold!" Says Trudge, syrupy and sarcastically. Leo grumbles. "Rrgm. Jerk. Luna can talk to spirits, you're just jealous 'cause you're a boring ordinary guy with no special powers!" Leo says.

Meanwhile, Luna has her hands over her ears, trying to hear the Spirit World. The air in front of her starts to glow, and she hears a coo. "Huh?" Asks Luna. Kuribon, hovering in the air before her, coos imperatively, its eyes concerned. "Kuribon, what's wrong?" Luna asks. Kuribon bounces violently up and down, the problem is serious and urgent. "Ohh! Something bad's happening in the Spirit World, isn't it?!" Asks Luna.

To Trudge, it appears that she is talking to thin air. "Hm? Who're you talking to?" Trudge asks. "Be right there." Says Luna. She closes her eyes, holds up her head and starts to glow. "Huh?!" Both Trudge and Leo ask. The light from Luna paints the landscape white, blinding them. A thin column of multi-colored pastel light shoots into the sky with an eerie whistling sound.

Halfway across the Satellite, Skylara notices the light. _"Hm?"_ Skylara thinks to herself. She brakes sideways. _"That_ _i_ _s coming from the direction Luna went!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

"Awaaaaaaaaah!" Leo screams. Trudge is trying valiantly to keep the car on the road when he counts a huge beam of blinding light as one of his passengers. It dissipates, and the car comes to a halt.

"Ugh! What're you kids doing back there?!" Asks Trudge. Leo is still bracing himself. The seatbelt beside him is empty. Luna has disappeared. "Uwaaagh, uh! Ah! Aaah?!" Leo asks. "What's going on?!" Asks Trudge. "It's Luna, she's gone!" Leo says. "What?!" Asks Trudge. "That big bright light just now, I think it took her away!" Leo says. "Oh, right, let me guess, she was transported to the Spirit World." Says Trudge. "Exactly!" Leo says. "Nuh-uh! That's not possible." Says Trudge, quietly and clipped. "It is so!" Leo says. Trudge climbs out of the car and starts looking around. "She wasn't beamed anywhere! Come on, let's look for her." Says Trudge.

"Don't waste your time." Leo says, snapping.

"Hey! Luna!" Says Trudge, calling out.

"Man, grownups never listen! But if she is wandering out here all alone, that wouldn't be good!" Leo says.

"Luna! Where are you?!" Asks Trudge.

"Luna! You're not here, right?! If you are here say something!" Leo says.

Trudge climbs a mound of garbage and looks around. "Luna! Agh! You gotta be kidding me!" Says Trudge, grumbling.

Leo runs. "Hey Luna, come out! Lu-na! Hey! Luna!" Leo says. He rounds a corner and abruptly stops, amazed at something in front of him. "Wow!" Says Leo. He is standing within view of a large mechanical device, a spire like the one at the bottom of the crater, with four prongs on top like an antenna. "That thing's pretty big!" Leo says. He stands only half as tall as the base of the thing, it's maybe five times his height. "There it is, the Mark of the Monkey." Says Leo. There's ancient Latin-American designs carved around the base of the structure, centerpieced with a monkey. "This must be the control thing Minako was talking about. Hey, Dark Signer monkey guy! Are you in there?! Hel-lo, I'm ready to duel!" Leo says.

"I've been waiting for you, Signer." Says Devack.

Purple fire erupts from the ground behind the mechanism, and spreads, drawing a tail with three coils of parallel lines. The Mark of the Monkey appears on the landscape of the Satellite and reflects against the clouds.

In the other car. Akiza looks up. "Check it out, the Monkey symbol! Luna's duel must be starting!" Akiza says.

In the distance. Jack has stopped his runner and climbed off, standing beside it and staring out at the Monkey. _"The final round has begun."_ Jack thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, Yusei has stopped his runner too and stays astride it. _"I hope Luna has what it takes to go through with this. She_ _'_ _s just a kid and also the youngest of us Signers."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

"So if I'm in the middle of this monkey barrier that means…" Says Leo.

Devack appears behind him. "Who are you?" Devack asks.

"Ah!" Says Leo.

"What's going on?! You're not a Signer, what're you doing here?!" Devack asks.

Leo sighs, and turns tough. "I'm gonna duel you! That is if you think you're strong enough to take me on!" Says Leo.

Trudge runs up a pile of debris and comes into view, outside the symbol. "Leo!" Trudge says.

"Is this some kind of joke?! Where's the little girl?! Why isn't she here! I told her to come!" Says Devack.

"Yeah, well, she's busy! You're gonna hafta duel me instead, mister! I may not be a Signer, but that doesn't mean that I can't rock a deck! Now come on!" Leo says. He activates his duel disk. "Let's see what you're made of!" Says Leo.

"I applaud your enthusiasm. I really do. But I'm afraid that you simply do not have the power to match me, boy!" Devack says.

"You don't know that!" Says Leo.

"If you insist on being destroyed, so be it!" Devack says.

"Let's duel!" Says both Devack and Leo.

"Leo! Get outta there, don't be a fool!" Trudge says.

Skylara pulls up at the bottom of his vantage point on her runner.

"Huh? Skylara! What're you doing here?" Asks Trudge.

Skylara takes off her helmet, climbs off of her runner and joins him. "I turned around when I saw that pillar of light. Besides, my father can wait. What is going on?" Skylara asks. Trudge then takes a hold of her hand and helps her up to where he is. "Well first, Luna disappeared to who knows where." Says Trudge. "She what? She must have gone to the Spirit World for some reason." Skylara says. "Ugh, great, now you're babbling about Spirit World and fairy tales?!" Asks Trudge. Skylara releases his hand. "It isn't a fairy tale, it is real! Listen, I shall tell you something about a Signer gift of mine. Like Luna can visit and travel to the Duel Spirit World, I can do the same with the Underworld." Skylara says. "What?" Asks Trudge. "It is my responsibility to protect the Underworld, due to Cynder being the Guardian of the Underworld. Luna on the other hand is meant to protect the Spirit World, due to Ancient Fairy Dragon being the Guardian of the Spirit World. Luna must have gone to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon." Skylara says. "Ancient what?!" Asks Trudge. "I shall explain later, right now we have to stop this duel. Hey, Devack! That kid isn't a Signer, you can't duel him!" Skylara says.

"I warned him, and once a shadow duel begins, it cannot be stopped. Not until somebody wins, that is!" Says Devack.

"Rrrgh." Skylara growls under her breath.

"Let's get this battle going! It's my turn! I draw! Awesome! I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode!" Leo says. Morphtronic Magnen has 800 attack points, 800 defense points, is a level 3 monster and is an earth type monster. "With Morphtronic Magnen in play, you can't attack any other monster on my field! Now I'm placing one card face down and ending my turn!" Says Leo. _"By laying my_ _'_ _Morphtransition_ _'_ _trap card_ _face down_ _, I can trigger its effect and negate any attack my Morphtronic monsters might take. And then if I'm able to summon another Morphtronic Magnen on my next turn, I'll create a magnetic lock that'll stop him from attacking completely!"_ Leo thinks to himself.

"Leo, stop this! You have to find a way to get out of this duel!" Skylara says.

"No way! Don't you get it? If I defeat Devack, Luna won't have to duel 'im!" Says Leo.

"Heheheheheheheh." Devack laughs.

"Leo." Skylara says. "All we can do now is hope he can beat this guy." Says Trudge.

Meanwhile, in a glade in the Spirit World. It's the same as the last time Luna arrived there, with the one difference that this forest is nowhere near approaching sunny. It's misty and gloomy with fog. Luna wakes up on the ground. "Ugh." Luna says. _"The Spirit World. I made it back."_ Luna thinks to herself. She sits up, a bit wearied or aching from the transfer. _"That light must've brought me here."_ Luna thinks to herself. Kuribon appears beside her head, cooing loudly. "Oh, hey, Kuribon! Huh?!" Asks Luna. She looks, and Ancient Fairy Dragon's mountain is peeking above the trees nearby. _"The mountain where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed away! Was she the one I heard screaming out before?"_ Luna thinks to herself.

"It's my turn, boy! I draw! And I summon Magician Ape in attack mode!" Devack says. Magician Ape has 800 attack points, 1200 defense points, is a level 3 monster and is a dark type monster.

When Magician Ape is in attack mode, you can gain control of one of your opponent's monsters by sending one card in your hand to the graveyard.

 _"I usually hate magical primates, but since this thing's too weak to destroy my Magnen, I don't mind it too much. Just as long as I don't have to worry about any special abilities or anything."_ Leo thinks to himself.

"I now activate Magician Ape's special ability. Which means that once a turn, if I take one card from my hand and send it to my graveyard, Magician Ape is able to take control of one of your monsters!" Says Devack.

"Huh?" Leo asks.

Magician Ape zaps Magnen and it comes over to Devack's field. "And with that out of the way, Magician Ape attacks you directly!" Says Devack.

"Aa-agh-ohh-ogh!"

"Leo!" Both Trudge and Skylara say.

"Haa-aaa-agh!" Leo's lifepoints get zapped down to 3200.

Leo's screams echo in the Spirit World. Luna stops walking and looks around. "Ohh! That sounded like Leo just now! You don't think he's dueling, do you, Kuribon?!" Asks Luna.

Leo is on his knees, still wincing. _"Man. That really smarted. That was worse than when I dueled Sayer!"_ Leo thinks to himself.

"Now you know the true power of a shadow duel. Don't worry, I will try to send you to the netherworld with as little pain as possible! That is the only mercy I can spare you!" Devack says.

 _"Luna!"_ Leo thinks to himself.

 _"Leo!"_ Luna thinks to herself.

Skylara and Trudge are watching, tensely. Leo's in danger and there's nothing they can do to help him. "Rrrgh." Trudge growls under his breath.

Devack watches his small opponent, dispassionately. "Mmmm." Says Devack.

Leo is determined to fight to the end. "Uuugghh." Leo says.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22: Mark Of The Monkey: Part 2_

The dark wasteland of the Satellite is dark, lit only by the Monkey Sign burning in the earth.

Leo gets to his feet, tentatively, breathing heavily. Leo's lifepoints stand at 3200.

Compared to Devack's untouched 4000. "Ready, boy? It's your move." Devack says.

"It is finally Leo's turn. However, I am worried. He doesn't look good." Says Skylara. "He's a tough kid. He can handle whatever Devack throws his way." Trudge says. "You are right, Trudge." Says Skylara.

"Interesting. Did you hear your friends? They seem to believe that you can handle more punishment. Do you care to test that theory, young Leo?" Devack asks.

"Well, to be honest, I hate tests. But if it means keepin' my sister safe, then what's the first question pal, 'cause my deck's full of answers!" Says Leo. He draws Morphtronic Magnin Bar. _"Although a cheat sheet might come in handy, 'cause as long as Devack has Magician Ape on his field, he can take control of any monster I summon! Mm. But maybe that's what I should let 'im do."_ Leo thinks to himself. "I summon my Morphtronic Magnin Bar in defense mode!" Leo says. Morphtronic Magnin Bar has 100 defense points, is a level 1 monster and is an earth type monster. "And now I'll end my turn with a face down!" Says Leo.

"It looks like you're going to fail." Devack says.

 _"No, I'm not! I promise, Luna!"_ Leo thinks to himself.

In the Spirit World. Luna and Kuribon are running through a dark, foggy forest. _"I can't believe I'm in the Duel Monsters Spirit World again, and now that I'm back, I have to keep my promise and free Ancient Fairy Dragon!"_ Luna thinks to herself.

Flashback. "Right now my servant Regulus struggles deep in the shadows. If you can find him, and free him from his curse, perhaps the two of you can combine your powers and break the seal binding me to this rock." Says Ancient Fairy Dragon. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"Okay, so I just gotta find this Regulus person, rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon, take her back to the real world to help Leo, defeat the Dark Signers, and save the planet. Easy!"_ Luna thinks to herself. As they run, apparently without tiring, they come to a hilltop overlooking a modestly-sized town. "Hohh! Check out the city, Kuribon! D'you think Regulus is there?" Luna asks. Kuribon coos, in reply.

The town's streets are cobbled and empty, its buildings plain, impeccably-hewn stone.

Along the exterior walls of the buildings are spaced unusual staves, apparently standing on their own, tilted to one side or the other. A staff of this type tapers to a blunt point at the bottom, and the pole, gray with a single black stripe coiling around it, is taller than Luna by about a foot. Capping that is a black device shaped like a squat letter T, with two arrows on each horizontal tip, like the hands of a clock. Directly above that is a golden piece shaped like a stylized U. "It looks abandoned. Huh?" Asks Luna.

In two side-alleys off the street she's walking on, she sees small people clustered, watching anxiously.

"Guess not." Luna says.

These are not normal people, but small humanoid duel spirits, watching her, fearfully.

"Um, hi. I'm Luna. Can you help us?" As Luna approaches, they vanish behind the corners, running to hide.

Luna runs to the beginning of the alleyway and tries to call after them, she's alone. "Hey, hold on! Kuribon doesn't bite! Ohh, what're they scared of?" Asks Luna. Kuribon coos. "Huhh!" Luna says.

There's one more little duel spirit peering down the alley at her. The little female in a layering white dress darts away.

"Wait! Don't run away!" Says Luna. They run after, but the little fairy has a huge head-start down the next street.

Luna stops to catch her breath. _"If we don't catch those kids, we'll never find Regulus!"_ Luna thinks to herself. "Why's everyone here so scared of us?" Luna asks. They look around and see more duel spirits peeking out of doorways, cautiously, all of them little.

When they see they've been noticed, they vanish.

"See, there they go!" Says Luna. Kuribon coos and floats across the courtyard they're standing in. "What do you see, Kuribon?" Luna asks. Kuribon is hovering at the top of a flight of stairs that leads to another part of the town. Luna joins Kuribon, as a ball bounces up the stairs and into her hands, as though happy to see her. "Okay, now that's just really weird. Since when do balls bounce up the stairs? Huh?!" Asks Luna.

Elsewhere in the courtyard a leaf drifts upward to a branch of the tree above it, and seems to reattach. "Check out that leaf! It's floating up to the branch!" Luna says. More leaves keep doing the same thing. "Look! It's like everything is happening in reverse! If we don't find out what's causing it, I might end up in diapers again!" Says Luna. Kuribon coos. "You think it's that staff?" Luna asks. Indeed, there's another of the staves they've seen around the city standing beneath the tree. "They're all over this town. Oh! What's that wind?" Asks Luna.

A couple of the town's duel spirits are yelling to her as they run for cover. "It means the Collectors are coming!"

"Huh?" Luna asks.

"They capture all the duel spirits!" "Hurry! This way!"

"Capture? Whaddayou mean? Uh." Says Luna.

Black fog rolls out of a nearby street, just like it did in the Satellite.

Luna drops the ball. in shock, and it bounces out toward the fog. "Ah! Kuribon, what is that?! On second thought, never mind! Let's go!" Luna says. Kuribon coos.

The ball Luna dropped rolls through the fog, and is popped by a steel-toed boot. In the wake of the fog, several monkey-like soldiers have appeared, each carrying a staff like the ones around town. "Rrrgh! Now I don't want any monkey-business like last time! Got it?!" "Whatever you say, Boss." "I wanna find some spirits and turn 'em into stone!" "Keep searching!" "Over here!" "Let's go this way!"

Luna is hiding behind a corner down an alley. "No wonder everyone's hiding." Says Luna. Kuribon coos. Luna's pocket lights up. Luna takes out her deck, her cards are glowing. "Look, even the spirits in my deck are frightened." Luna says. She holds it in both of her hands and closes her eyes. Sunny Pixie and Sunlight Unicorn are just as afraid as Kuribon. Luna stands before them and lays a gentle hand each on Unicorn's nose and Kuribon's cheek. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Says Luna.

A gaggle of duel spirits run past their hiding place.

A monkey follows them, and looks to the side, spotting Luna, her glowing deck and Kuribon. "Hm!" "Ahh!" Luna says. Kuribon and the lights from her cards take off after the fleeing duel spirits, terrified.

"Wait! Stop!" Says Luna.

As the lights flee, they resolve into Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie, fleeing with Kuribon.

The monkeys pursue. "Oh, they'll stop all right! Eheheh!" A monkey raises its staff.

"Leave them alone!" Luna says.

The staff's 'hands' change from vertical to horizontal, and purple fire-mist comes shooting out of the end of the staff. It hits Sunny Pixie and she squeaks, turned into a tablet of stone that resembles her card.

The same thing happens to Sunlight Unicorn, and finally Kuribon.

"Lookie that! And I thought Kuribon was petrified before! Heheheheheheheh!"

Luna's been watching all this from further up the stairs. "Poor Kuribon! Whadid they do?" Asks Luna.

"Now get the girl!"

"Huh?!" Luna asks. She runs.

"After her!" "She went this way! Circle around!"

As Luna runs through the city, she doesn't notice that her reflection in the windows she passes is occasionally upside-down, or reflected on the upper-story windows above the ones she actually passes. Finally she rounds a corner and the monkeys are walking toward her from either end of the street, she's trapped. She runs down an alleyway and reaches the end of it. "It's a dead end! Just great. Huh?" Asks Luna. She heard something.

One of the stones in the pavement is actually the entrance to a hidey-hole. Someone lifts it and beckons to her.

"Ah." Luna says.

"It's my move, boy! Yah! And I use Magician Ape's special ability! Now, by sending one of my cards to the graveyard, your monster becomes my property." Says Devack.

"Rrgh." Leo growls under his breath.

"Morphtronic Magnin Bar, join the dark shadows!" Devack says.

"What's he doing? At this rate, Devack's gonna take the kid's whole deck!" Says Trudge. "Not quite." Skylara says. "Huh?" Asks Trudge.

"Okay! You fell for it! Now you can't attack because your Magnin Bar's in defense mode!" Leo says.

"Ha! That's telling 'im!" Says Trudge.

"Shame, it won't make a difference. I sacrifice your Magnin Bar to summon my Fighter Ape!" Devack says. Fighter Ape has 1900 attack points, 1200 defense points, is a level 5 monster and is a dark type.

When the level-five monster card Fighter Ape destroys an opponent's monster in battle, it gains four hundred attack points.

"Well he sure threw a monkey wrench into things." Says Trudge.

"Since you're defenseless, Fighter Ape can attack you directly!" Devack says.

"No, Leo!" Says Trudge.

"I play my face down, 'Remake Puzzle'! Now if I destroy a Morphtronic monster, even if you control it, your attack ends automatically! And there's more! Now I get to summon another Morphtronic monster from my graveyard, to make up for the one I just sacrificed! And I choose, Morphtronic Magnin Bar!" Leo says.

"All you've done is prolong your misery, boy! You don't really think you'll win, do you? You can't defeat me! And then when I'm through with you, I'm coming after your sister, next!" Says Devack.

Akiza and Minako have stopped driving, looking up at the Monkey symbol in the distance. "Look, there must be a shadow duel there!" Minako says. "You're right, Minako. But there's something different about this one. For some reason my Dragon Sign's not glowing." Says Akiza. Indeed, her arm is dark.

As is Jack's. He's noticed the same thing, and he's stopped moving, too. _"Luna's supposed to be dueling under that shadow Mark. But I can't feel our Signer connection. It's like she fell off the face of the Earth!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

Yusei's noticed that his Sign hasn't appeared either. Yusei looks at it and then back up at the Monkey symbol in the sky, silently.

In the Spirit World, the monkey-soldiers are standing in the dead-end alley Luna ran into. "Where did she go?!" "Beats me, Boss."

Another monkey runs into view on the main street. "I think I saw her!" The other monkeys follow him away.

When all is quiet, Luna and her new friend peek out of the hidey-hole beneath a paving stone in the alley. "We're safe, for now." "I would've been monkey-bait without your help, so thank you!" Luna says. They climb out and her new acquaintance pushes the stone back into place. He's shorter than Luna, with long, black hair and light blue eyes, clothes in blues and browns, a purple conical helmet, that's too big for him, and a gnarled wooden staff, with a crystal set into the top. "You don't look like any duel spirit I've seen. So who are you?" "Uh." Says Luna. "An old legend says a little girl will appear and save us all. I assume it's you. So stop standing around and get to work!" "First of all, I'm not a little girl, and second of all, what legend?! I'm not part of any legend! I'm just here to free my dragon!" Luna says, defensively. "Ancient Fairy, am I right? And Regulus is going to help, too." "Huh?" Asks Luna. "See, now how would I know all that, if you're not tied to that old legend?"

A little while later, they hide from monkeys outside in an abandoned-looking building. "What's your name, by the way?" Luna asks. "I'm Tarunka." "I'm Luna. Nice to meet you." "Shh. We have to be quiet!" Says Tarunka. "Ahh, why're those monkey-soldiers turning all the duel spirits into stone tablets?" Luna asks. "Beats me. All we know is they take them to a castle hidden far away. A few of us escaped, but now we're under the Minus Curse. I'm old enough to be your great-grandfather, but the monkeys made us all look this young!" Says Tarunka. Luna leans away. "Um, is it contagious?" Luna asks. "Don't worry. You're completely safe. It only affects duel spirits, but now we're too weak to do anything." Says Tarunka. "How'd this start? Why would anyone do this?" Luna asks. Tarunka sighs. "It's a complete mystery. All we know is that one day the shadows came." Says Tarunka.

Flashback. "Before, the duel spirits all lived in harmony. In your decks, we might fight, but here, we were free to live lives of peace. Wizard and beast, fairy and dragon, we all lived together. That is, until the sky grew dark. No one knew his name, or saw his face, but the figure in the shadows brought with him an army. They had weapons, staffs they used for battle. With but one strike, they could turn the most powerful duel spirit into stone. Soon, the cities were silent, the fields empty. And that's where you come in." Tarunka says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Ahh! I know I promised to help save the Spirit World, but I have to get back to my world and help my brother!" Says Luna. "The legend is clear, you will save your dragon, and all of us along with it." Tarunka says. "But I'm not really the legend type. My teachers barely even remember my name." Says Luna. "Well someone thinks you're important, or you wouldn't be a Signer." Tarunka says. "You know that?! Okay, fine, let's say that I'm supposed to help. Where do I find this Regulus guy?" Asks Luna. "It's ah, not as easy as it sounds, I'm afraid." Tarunka says. "It never is, is it?" Asks Luna. "Regulus is the sworn protector of all the spirits that live in this world. But now he's been acting different, ever since Ancient Fairy Dragon was taken from us. We think maybe the Minus Curse is infecting him, turning his heart black. Now he just roams the forest, attacking anything that comes too close!" Tarunka says. "But we need him! You even said that he's part of this legend, didn't you? In the last day, I've seen shadow duels, talking monkeys and the beginning of the end of the world. So, cursed or not, we've gotta find Regulus!" Says Luna. "Whaddaya mean 'we'? What can I do, trapped in this body?" Tarunka says. "Fine then! I'll do this all by myself." Says Luna. "It's not that I'm scared, it's just that. Okay, maybe I am scared." Tarunka says. "Fine, stay here alone!" Says Luna. She creeps out the front door of the building and runs down the street.

Tarunka runs out after her. "On second thought." Tarunka says. "I'm glad you came with me!" Says Luna. "Don't run so fast! I'm an old man, remember?!" Tarunka asks.

A monkey soldier notices them, as they run through a cross-street. He beckons to others. "Huh? This way!"

"Uh! They found us!" Says Luna. "How perceptive of you!" Tarunka says. As they round a corner at the bottom of a slanting street, Luna notices several glass bottles sitting on the ground and stops running. "I have an idea! How do the staffs work?" Asks Luna. "You flip the switch at the top, and then things go backwards." Tarunka says.

Luna, having set up the bottles lying down, reaches up and flips the vertical hands of the nearest staff to horizontal. "Perfect!" Says Tarunka.

Things turn upside-down, and the bottles roll uphill toward the pursuing monkeys. Each one of them slips on one and ends up ultimately rolling up the hill with it.

"Pretty good!" Tarunka says. "Thanks, now let's get outta here!" Says Luna. She runs off and Tarunka follows. "Not so fast, okay?" Tarunka asks.

A few hills over from the town, Luna and Tarunka walk into view. "Well, we got rid of the monkeys!" Says Luna. "Does that mean we can take a break?" Tarunka asks. He sits on his knees, exhausted, leaning on his staff. "Come on, didn't you say we still had a long way left?" Asks Luna, impatiently. "You have a long way left! It's my nap time! I don't care what you say, I'm not taking one more step." Tarunka says. "Alright, then you leave me with no choice." Says Luna. She sighs, and kneels, offering him a piggyback ride. "Get on." Luna says. "What?" Asks Tarunka. "Come on, you heard what I just said!" Luna says. Tarunka is surprised that she would do this, just to have him along. "Huh? Well, thanks, Luna." Says Tarunka. He climbs on and Luna keeps going, with him clinging to her back. "Now, be careful. My psyadica is acting up! Whatcha mean before about saving your brother?" Tarunka asks. "I have a twin. I'm worried about him. I was supposed to go to a shadow duel, but I think he took my place." Says Luna. "I'm sure that he's fine. I sense the power of the Dragon in you, it must flow through his spirit, too." Tarunka says. "I just don't know if it works like that. I mean, I know two other siblings that are fraternal twins, but they're also half-siblings." Says Luna. "So technically, they'd be labeled as half-twins then." Tarunka says. "Wait, they use that term to describe themselves, too. How'd you hear of that term, anyway?" Asks Luna. "It only makes sense if they're half-siblings, as well as twins. So, the term 'half-twins' just makes perfect sense." Tarunka says. "Anyway, they're both Signers, but it didn't turn out that way for my brother and I. Leo is always trying to protect me no matter what the danger is." Says Luna, fondly. "But you have the Mark of the Dragon, aren't you the best at dueling?" Tarunka asks. "Mmm-mmm. Leo's got all the skill!" Says Luna.

Meanwhile, Leo is quite unaware of such confidence, facing down Devack with gritted teeth, nervously. "I hope this works! Okay!" Leo says. He drew Cellphon. "Finally! I summon Morphtronic Cellphon to the field, in attack mode!" Says Leo. Morphtronic Cellphon has 100 attack points. "It's time for me to dial up some trouble! See, since my Cellphon's in attack mode, he chooses a number between one and six! Whatever he picks, I can draw that many cards, and if there's another Morphtronic in there, I can summon him automatically! Three! Al-riight!" Leo says. He drew two spells and Morphtronic Remotin. "Hope you brought your earbuds! I summon, Morphtronic Remotin!" Says Leo. Morphtronic Remotin has 300 attack points and 300 defense points.

"That's quite, entertaining." Devack says.

"Yeah? Well this party's just getting started! I activate 'Level Mirroring'! Now I get to choose a monster on your field and match his level to one a' mine! In other words, Magnin's now as tough as your Ape! And with that power boost, it's time to get things rockin'! So now I tune my Remotin with my Magnin Bar and Cellphon, to morph my Morphtronics into something new! I synchro-summon, my Power Tool Dragon!" Says Leo. Power Tool Dragon has 2300 attack points and is a level 7 monster.

"Alright! Now Leo's added a little firepower to his side a' the field! I didn't think the kid had a combo like that in 'im!" Trudge says. Skylara has a satisfied half-smile on her face, proud of Leo despite her worry. _"It_ _i_ _s a good start. And I know it_ _i_ _s only going to get better!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

"Hahahahahahaha. Is that the best you can do? Because if it is, yours is a future bathed in shadow. Hmhmhahaha! That's no Signer dragon, that's a toy you should've left in your playroom! I hope your sister will be more of a challenge!" Says Devack.

"Too bad you'll never find out, 'cause I'm about to take your game apart! First I activate my Dragon's special ability, which lets me add a random equip spell to my hand! And as luck would have it, I get to use the power of 'Prank Draw'! So as soon as my Power Tool Dragon destroys one of your monsters, I get to draw another card! You might think my cards are no match for your dark deck, but I'm about to shed some light on the fact that my monsters are the best beasts around! Now! Attack Magician Ape!" Leo says.

It's destroyed. Devack's lifepoints are now 2500. "Uuug-uuuugh!"

"Well that was quite the vanishing act, wasn't it?! Now, if you've got something else to say about the power of my Dragon, go right ahead!" Says Leo.

Devack looks as though he's trying not to give something away, his bubble will be burst soon enough.

"Nothing?! What's the matter, dragon got your tongue?" Leo asks.

"Joke all you want. It's my turn now, and your dragon's about to meet its match!" Says Devack.

In the Spirit World. Luna and Tarunka are hiking along. Tarunka is still on Luna's back. "I've been wondering something." Luna says. "What is it?" Asks Tarunka. "What happens at the secret castle with all the duel spirits?" Luna asks. "Well, no one knows for sure. But the rumor is that Zeman the Ape King lines his castle with them." Says Tarunka. "But what does he want? Is he on the Dark Signers' side?" Luna asks. "Maybe. And if he is, we'd better stop 'im, or else we're looking at the end of the entire Duel Monsters spirit realm! Not to mention your world, as well." Says Tarunka. "Then I think it's time we found out!" Luna says.

A tall monkey-staff stands at the foot of Ancient Fairy Dragon's mountain. Someone speaks. "For thousands of years we've waited, watching while the spirits spread over this world like a plague! It is our turn to rule! Now, Ancient Fairy Dragon will do my bidding!" A bolt of lightning strikes the staff from the clouds above and it shatters and disappears. Another staff turns purple-misty and shatters, this one held by a massive ape sitting on a throne. "Blast it! Augh! With Regulus still free, I cannot absorb Ancient Fairy Dragon's power!" Before his dais, torches and monkeys with their arms upraised stand in a ring around a swirling pool of liquid. "But it will only be a matter of time before I add him to my collection as well! Ahahahahahahaha!" On the wall, Kuribon's image in stone can be seen between two other tablet-cards.

"I sense good things. Hahahahahahaha!" Says Devack. He is holding a hand over one eye, as though he has a headache.

"What're you talking about?!" Leo asks.

"You human beings! So narrow-minded! You have no idea that this battle is being waged in the Spirit World too! I assume that's where your poor sister is right now, isn't she." Says Devack.

"Leave Luna outta this! You're duelin' me! Now draw your card and go!" Leo says.

"My pleasure. Though once you see what I have in mind, you'll wish I'd waited! Now, meet your doom in the guise of my dark tuner monster Dark Ape!" Says Devack.

"What?!" Leo asks.

"But it's powerless!" Says Trudge. "Not for long. Just watch." Skylara says.

"Your friend Skylara knows what she's talking about. Behold! By using my 'Dark Wave' spell, I can convert a monster's level into negative energy. Now you can witness the real purpose of my Dark Ape, as I use him to combine forces with Fighter Ape! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light! Come forth, Zeman the Ape King!" Says Devack. Zeman the Ape King has 2500 attack points and is a level 7 monster. "Good luck using any spells or traps, since the strength of this King overrules all their powers!" Devack says.

"Huh?! So what! All I need is my Dragon, he's got more attack points than your pathetic little monkey has anyway!" Says Leo. It's true, Power Tool has 3200, and Zeman has 2500.

"Yeah! Looks like Devack made a little error in judgment, eh, Skylara?!" Trudge asks. Skylara doesn't answer.

"My only error has been in not finishing you off sooner! But I'll rectify that right now!" Says Devack.

"Ohh." Leo says.

"I play the field spell, 'Closed Forest'!" Says Devack.

"Not a field spell!" Trudge says. "Oh no! Now Devack's got everything he needs to summon one of those Earthbound Immortals against Leo!" Says Skylara.

"Uuuuooaaaaagh!" Leo screams.

Through the purple mist, almost within it, can be seen ghostly dead trees, their branches spiking toward the sky.

In the Spirit World. The forest Luna and Tarunka are walking through is not unlike the field spell. It's even more dismal and misty and dead than the forest she arrived in. The green of the leaves is dull, almost lifeless, and there are staves standing at the foot of several trees. Leaves are drifting back up to their branches one by one. "This is where Regulus lives?" Luna asks. "It used to be a beautiful forest." Says Tarunka. "I guess that was before Zeman the Ape King made everything go backwards and stole duel spirits." Luna says. "I'm afraid it's worse than that. Like I said, with the forest withering away, spirits being kidnapped, King Regulus went mad." Says Tarunka. "Hey! King Regulus! We need you!" Luna says, calling out. Tarunka shushes her, frantically. "Be quiet! He's mad, not hard of hearing!" Says Tarunka. "I know what I'm doing! After all, I've got a kitten at home. Hey, kitty, kitty, kitty! I've got a nice treat for you!" Luna says, calling out. Tarunka tries to shush her again, terrified, but before he can say anything.

Something leaps out of the bushes at them. They cower. Luna opens her eyes, tentatively. "Um, hi?" Asks Luna. She sees what she's looking at and gasps. The creature snarling and growling at them from atop a rock has the mane and body of a lion, the horn of a unicorn and a tail more like a mouse's. He's wearing scratched armor, built to fit him, bedecked with globe-like, light blue jewels at the shoulder and hip. This must be King Regulus, and he is no kitten. "He came for a treat, all right!" Tarunka says. "And I think, it's gonna be us!" Says Luna.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23: Mark Of The Monkey: Part 3_

Already-dead trees spring from the ground around the duel, coiling up from the ground from small to large within seconds, reaching toward the sky.

From the top of a semi-collapsed building, Trudge and Skylara watch, anxiously. "Devack activated a field spell, he has done everything he needs to, to summon an Earthbound Immortal!" Skylara says. "Not that!" Says Trudge.

Leo's lifepoints currently stand at 3200.

Devack's at 2500. "By channeling the dark power of the 'Closed Forest' field spell, Zeman the Ape King will gain one hundred attack points for every monster in my graveyard. And since I have five monsters already there, Zeman the Ape King gains five hundred attack points!" Devack says. He gains 3000 lifepoints.

"I don't suppose a banana would solve this!" Says Leo.

Meanwhile, in the Spirit World. Regulus is growling at Luna and Tarunka, viciously, a sinister-looking object attached to his hind leg. "Oh, man. Regulus sure doesn't look happy to see the two of us here." Tarunka says. "Rrrgh!" Regulus growls. "Everything's okay. We're not here to hurt you, don't be scared." Says Luna, calming. "Rrraaaghh!" Luna freaks and hides behind Tarunka. "Aaah! I'm scared! And this time I don't have Skylara to hide behind!" Luna says. "Knock it off, lion. This is the human child of legend. She comes to our world to aid you in your quest to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon." Says Tarunka. "What did you say?" Regulus asks. "It's true, I came here to help you!" Says Luna. Regulus roars, and pounces. Luna and Tarunka dart out of the way and cower behind a nearby tree. "He doesn't believe us. Ya got any other ideas?" Tarunka asks, whispering to Luna. "I'm not with the bad guys. Ancient Fairy Dragon told me to find you. I'm here to protect the Spirit World!" Says Luna. "Just as I thought! Well then, little spawn of evil, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Come at me!" Regulus says. "Huh?" Asks Luna. "Get the hair out of your ears! She said find you, not fight you!" Tarunka says. Luna sees the thing on Regulus' back ankle and gasps. "Tarunka! Check out his back ankle!" Says Luna. "Looks like a miniature version of those minus staffs that cause everything to go in reverse." Tarunka says. So it does, the staff portion is short and sticks out like a thorn, the arch at the top attaches the device around Regulus' ankle, over his armor. "Is it possible that it makes him hear the exact opposite of everything we say?" Asks Luna. "Oh, of course! I shoulda known! This stupid curse has made me stupid!" Tarunka says. "Rragh!" "Huh?" Asks both Luna and Tarunka. "The Spirit World will never be yours! I'm going to stop all of you!" Regulus says. "I'm here to help you! I am not your enemy, Regulus!" Says Luna. "Rrrrr."

As Regulus listens to Luna, she appears to have a face like a skull, he hears her say something else. "I'm here to hurt you! I am your sworn enemy, Regulus!"

Regulus roars and pounces, Luna and Tarunka run away. Regulus chases them through the forest. "Don't you have magic powers? Can't you wave a wand or something and fix this?!" Luna asks. "I forgot all my spells when I turned into a kid!" Says Tarunka. "Oh, great!" Luna says. "Wait, I've got it! I got an idea! If he hears the opposite of what we say, then we should say the opposite of what we mean! Like this!" Says Tarunka. He turns around and stops running. "You are the worst lion of all time! You smell like a wet rat, and my house cat can take you on!" Tarunka says. He makes a funny face and sticks his tongue out at Regulus. Luna laughs, nervously. Regulus growls, and pounces. Tarunka yelps and ducks behind Luna. "Agh! D'you seriously think that flattery will stop me from destroying you?!" Asks Regulus. "Hey, it worked!" Tarunka says. Luna grins, nervously. "Maybe so, but he's still attacking us." Says Luna. She looks once more at the minus shackle on Regulus' leg. _"If only there was some way to neutralize the effect of that anklet!"_ Luna thinks to herself. "Rrrrr. Huh? Something is coming." Regulus says. He turns to face the threat.

Luna and Tarunka run and duck behind a fallen log. They hear some monkey soldiers approaching. "There he is! Over there! Get 'im!"

Monkey soldiers surround Regulus, each carrying a minus staff. "More monkey business?" Asks Regulus. "You won't get away this time!" "That's right! We're taking you to King Zeman!" "Not without a fight! Rrraagh!" Regulus says.

Luna and Tarunka peek out of their hiding place.

As a monkey turns the hands on his staff. "Feel the power of my minus staff!" "What're you doing, you fool! He's already got a minus staff attached to his leg! Look!" "Oh yeah! And if the power of this staff touches that one, it'll create positive energy neutralizing his minus curse!" Regulus roars and charges them, they duck to the side and he runs through the forest, with the monkeys in hot pursuit.

Luna and Tarunka are left alone in the clearing. "Did you hear what that monkey said? If we get that minus staff from him, we'll be able to free Regulus from his curse! Now come on!" Says Luna. She dashes after them, Tarunka struggles to climb over the log. "Huh! Luna, wait up!" Tarunka says.

Some distance away, the monkeys run into an open clearing. "We lost 'im!" "He's gotta be close! Let's split up and search!" "Wah! Ha!" They disperse.

One unsuspecting monkey comes hopping and hooting up the trail somewhere.

"Hey banana brain!" Says Luna. She jumps out from behind a tree a distance away. "Nyah-nyah! Catch me if you can, monkey!" Luna says. "You're that girl who escaped! What're you doing out here?! Hoo hoo!" It bounds toward Luna. "Tarunka, now!" Says Luna. She runs.

The monkey is approaching the tree, behind which Tarunka is crouching next to a minus staff with its prongs stuck into the base of the tree. "Right! Here goes." Tarunka says. He turns the hands and runs after Luna.

As the monkey runs past the tree, his world suddenly inverts, and he goes flying upward into the branches, dropping his staff.

Luna catches it. "Hm. Alright, we got it!" Says Tarunka. "Let's find Regulus!" Luna says.

A swift river races through stony cliffs somewhere in the forest.

A log has fallen across the cliffs, and Regulus is crossing, via this makeshift bridge. Regulus leaps off of the log on the other side, and turns around. "I think I shook them. Hm?!" Asks Regulus. He's spotted Luna and Tarunka approaching the other side of the log.

"Regulus, keep running!" Luna says.

Regulus oppositely holds his ground, snarling.

Luna moves the hands on her minus staff and climbs onto the log, using it as a balancing pole to cross. Tarunka follows, tentatively. "Remember to keep saying the opposite." Says Tarunka. "I'm one of the bad guys! And I'm here to make sure Ancient Fairy Dragon stays trapped under Zeman's power forever!" Luna says, loudly declaring. In the background, Tarunka almost loses his balance.

Regulus jumps up onto the log, facing her. "I'm not falling for your evil trickery!" Says Regulus.

"I only wanna destroy you!" Luna says.

Again Regulus hears something different. "I'm one of the good guys, Regulus! And I'm here to help you free Ancient Fairy Dragon from Zeman's power!"

"Lies!" Says Regulus. He rushes Luna, his eyes glowing red, and leaps to land on top of her and Tarunka. Luna holds up her staff. "Aaahh!" "Now!" Tarunka says. "I sure hope this works! Otherwise we're gonna be cat food!" Says Luna. Her minus staff touches Regulus' anklet, both sets of hands change to align, and the resulting explosion forces the two parties apart and demolishes the log, dumping all three of them into the river.

"Let's battle! Zeman the Ape King, dismantle that Power Tool Dragon! Go, Cursed Flare!" Devack says.

"I got a little surprise for you! By sending 'Break Draw' to my graveyard, my Dragon can avoid your attack!" Says Leo.

"Maybe so, but your lifepoints are another story." Devack says.

Leo's lifepoints stand at 2500. "Aa-aa-aaagh! Huh?" Asks Leo. Power Tool Dragon is standing between him and the rest of the attack. "Whoa! Power Tool Dragon is shielding me from Devack's dark energy! He's totally protecting me!" Leo says.

"That was close!" Says Trudge.

"Oh, man. I wish my sister was here. Lunaaaa!" Leo says, forlornly.

Meanwhile. Luna, Tarunka and Regulus are trapped in the fast-moving current of the river.

"Tarunka!" Says Luna.

"Luna!" Tarunka says.

They swim to each other and cling together. "This wasn't the plan!" Says Tarunka. "Lunaaaa!" She hears Leo's voice. _"Huh? That, that sounded like Leo!"_ Luna thinks to herself. "Regulus!" Luna says.

Regulus turns, his strength enabling him to fight the current.

As she waves her arm, Luna's sleeve has fallen away to reveal her Sign.

 _"She bears the Mark of a Signer."_ Regulus thinks to himself. He looks ahead.

Luna and Tarunka are already looking. "Waterfall! Straight ahead!" Says Tarunka. "Regulus, help!" Luna says.

Regulus swims to her and Tarunka, and grabs the back of her collar in his teeth. Then they go over the waterfall, screaming, yelling and roaring, flung apart. And it's a long drop. This is one of those really tall, thin waterfalls that gets misty at the bottom. As Luna falls, she keeps her head and changes the hands on her minus staff. "Going up!" Says Luna. They freeze in midair for a moment, then fall upward, still yelling.

At the placid edge of the creek that turns into this roaring river, Regulus steps out onto the bank, spilling Luna and Tarunka off of his back. Regulus lies down on the ground, and the two others lean against his side, all three are exhausted. "I thought we were done for!" Tarunka says, weakly. "Regulus, are you okay?" Asks Luna. "I am now, thanks to you." Regulus says. "Huh?" Asks Luna. Regulus stands up and walks in a circle to face her before sitting down again. "That anklet had me all confused. But deep down, I knew you would come." Regulus says. "So you, like, knew I was coming here to the Spirit World?" Asks Luna. "I have been waiting for you. Ancient Fairy Dragon said you would come to my aid, but I was starting to doubt it." Regulus says. Luna smiles, brightly, starting to cheer up. "Huh! Well, here I am!" Says Luna.

Leo's starting to get weak in the knees, breathing heavily.

"Leo!" Skylara says. "Stay strong, kid!" Says Trudge.

Leo looks up at Power Tool Dragon. "Hey big guy, you okay?" Leo asks. Power Tool Dragon nods. Leo sighs, content and relieved.

"Your monsters can't protect you forever, boy! And these two face downs are going to prove it to you!" Says Devack.

"Well good luck with that! It's my turn! An' I draw!" Leo says. His draw is a trap card. _"I've gotta find a way to take Zeman the Ape King down!"_ Leo thinks to himself. "I activate my Dragon's special ability! Now I move a random equip spell from my deck to my hand!" Says Leo. _"Come on,_ _p_ _leeease?"_ Leo thinks to himself. "'Megamorph'! All right! I'm equipping Power Tool Dragon with this spell card! Check it!" Leo says.

'Megamorph' is a spell card that doubles the attack points of your monster, when you have less lifepoints than your opponent.

"This bad boy's about to double your trouble!" Says Leo. The card goes into effect and Power Tool Dragon starts to glow, and then, nothing happens. "Huh?! That's weird! Its attack points stayed the same! What gives?" Leo asks.

"Little fool! You're trying to win with cards you can't comprehend! Your feeble attempt to outduel me is over! With our lifepoints even, the effect of your 'Megamorph' won't work!" Says Devack.

"You gotta be kidding me! That card usually turns the tables when it works!" Leo says. He's getting upset. "That's like my best card! Now what do I do?!" Asks Leo.

"You lose. Like I told you, a normal person like you could never defeat a Dark Signer like me!" Devack says.

"Nnngh." Says Leo.

"Leo!" Skylara says.

"Huh?" Asks Leo.

"Just stay cool! You have all kinds of great cards in your deck! However, if you panic and stop believing in your cards, they won't be able to help you! You have to stay strong, Leo! You have to believe, that is what dueling is about! Believing in your cards is the same thing as believing in yourself!" Skylara says.

"I know, but, rrgh!" Says Leo. He looks back at his hand, spell 'Pot of Avarice', trap 'Urgent Tuning', the trap card he just drew and a monster card that might be Gadget Hauler. _"Wait, Skylara's right! The only way I can win this duel, is if I trust myself, and my deck!"_ Leo thinks to himself. "I switch Power Tool Dragon to defense mode and end my turn!" Leo says. Power Tool Dragon has 2500 defense points.

"Fool! One cannot win a shadow duel, if one cannot attack! You've played right into my hands!" Says Devack.

Leo faces him, poker-faced, he is not afraid.

Luna, Tarunka and Regulus are still sitting on the riverbank. "So, when I was back in my world, you were the one I heard calling out to me?" Luna asks. "Yes. Ancient Fairy Dragon told me that you would come here and find me. And though I have been struggling to battle the Ape King's minions, I've also been using what magic I have left to try and guide you to me. Please, forgive me, child. I was confused by the Ape King's minus curse. When you found me, I thought you meant harm." Says Regulus. "Yeah, we know! We thought you were gonna pounce on us and gobble us up for lunch!" Tarunka says. "Don't be like that. We've got everything sorted out, that's all that matters. We're all friends now. Still, I'm glad you didn't eat us, Regulus. So how do we go about rescuing Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Asks Luna. "Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed in the Rock Mountain as part of Zeman the Ape King's curse. All we have to do is invade his castle, defeat him in an epic battle, and break the power of his minus spell, and then the Spirit World should return to normal. Simple enough, right? Would you happen to have Cynder the Black Dragon with you?" Regulus asks. "Cynder, why would I have her? She's not my dragon." Asks Luna. "It doesn't matter whose dragon she is, you have her with you right now, and I can sense it." Regulus says. "What?" Asks Luna. Suddenly, her pocket starts glowing, she reaches into it and pulls a card out from her pocket. The card stops glowing and she can finally see what creature it is. "Huh, it's Cynder, but how?" Luna asks. The card goes dark and disappears.

Luna is then standing within a large shadow she's been in before. Luna looks up and sees Cynder towering over her. "Cynder." Says Luna. "Hello, Luna." Cynder's voice sounds beautiful, yet menacing. "So you can talk, Ancient Fairy Dragon said you could." Luna says. "Well, she was right. I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?" Asks Cynder. "Yes, but how come you never talk in my world? I mean, does Skylara even know that you can talk?" Luna asks. "Indeed, she was just about your age when I brought her to the Underworld with me." Says Cynder. "Well, will you help us?" Luna asks. "Of course I shall, little one. When you need me, just whistle." Says Cynder. She then extends out her wings and flies off.

Regulus kneels down, offering them a ride on his back. "Sure." Luna says. She then turns to Tarunka. "You up for this?" Asks Luna. "Of course!" Tarunka says. They both climb onto Regulus' back. "Hang on tight! We must hurry!" Says Regulus. He then takes off running. "Ohh, my psyadica-a-ah!" Tarunka says.

Dark, menacing clouds swirl above a sinister-looking castle, and blue lightning tears the sky.

Inside. "Loyal minions of madness, bow before me! Our time is almost here! Soon, all the duel spirits will be ours to control!" Two ranks of monkey soldiers, one on each side of the glimmering pool in the center of the room, kneel down. "Sky and land, wind and rain, even you, spirits of time, you now belong to me, Zeman the Ape King! The great conqueror! Everything that once went forward, will now go in reverse! Your world will cease to be!" The glimmering substance in the pool balloons upward and bursts into a huge column of glistening light. The stone walls full of duel spirit cards seem to frost over. The column of light ascends into the menacing clouds above, turning them whitish-purple, blue lightning pouring from all directions around it. This is decidedly not a good thing.

Regulus, with Luna and Tarunka on his back, stops at a vantage point over a green meadow, dotted with trees.

Mountains and hills in the distance complete the idyllic landscape. Then, blue lightning crashes in the distance.

Regulus looks around, suspicious. "Is something wrong?" Asks Luna. "Up there! Look at that!" Tarunka says. They all look at the sky. Unnaturally black clouds drift near the sun. "The sky doesn't look right. What's going on? Huhh!" Says Luna.

As she watches, the silhouette of a minus staff has appeared across the surface of the sun.

"It's a giant minus staff!" Luna says. "No way!" Says Tarunka.

The hand on the giant minus staff moves, slowly.

Luna and Tarunka hop off of Regulus' back to look up at the darkening sky. "Anyone else cold all of a sudden?" Asks Luna.

Around them, entire trees wither instantly, the meadow becomes a barren wasteland, the river dries up. Within moments, the lush plain they were standing on is rocky and bare.

"What's happening?! All the trees have vanished!" Luna says. "Hm. This whole situation, is most disturbing. It would seem as though the Ape King is reversing the flow of nature." Says Regulus. "We have to hurry! At this rate there won't be anything left but dirt and rocks!" Luna says. "Aaaahh." Tarunka screams. "Huh? That's weird, the curse has made your clothes get bigger." Says Luna. "No, no, the curse is making me get younger and smaller! It's reversing the flow of time! Soon I'll be a baby, then poof! Nothing!" Tarunka says. "No way." Says Luna. "We don't have a moment to waste. While we can still fight, we have to defeat Zeman. Let's go, you two." Regulus says. "Oh, my psyadica!" Says Tarunka. _"Leo, wherever you are, help me! Help me battle Zeman the Ape King!"_ Luna thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, Leo is probably thinking the exact same thing. "Nnnghh." Leo says.

"It's my turn! And I think I'll start this round by attacking Power Tool Dragon with my Ape King! Go, Cursed Flare!" Says Devack.

"Bring it on! Since Power Tool Dragon is in defense mode, my equip spell is gonna save me!" Leo says.

"I'm afraid not! Not after I've activated the 'Roaring Earth' trap! When a beast monster attacks a monster in defense mode, this card deals you the extra damage!" Says Devack.

"Ohh! Aaaagh!" Leo says. His lifepoints 2000. "But wait! By sending Power Tool Dragon's equip spell to the graveyard, I can negate its destruction! Huh?! What's going on?!" Asks Leo. Power Tool Dragon has once again shielded him from the brunt of the attack. As Leo watches, Power Tool Dragon begins to fall apart, part of an arm hinge snaps off and something explodes inside a knee hinge, leaving a thin trail of smoke. "Power Tool Dragon is taking damage! But why?" Leo asks.

"When the 'Roaring Earth' trap card is in play, it weakens one of the monsters on your field, robbing it of three hundred attack and defense points!" Says Devack.

"It does what?!" Leo asks. Power Tool Dragon has continued to sustain damage, the most visible is that one of its shoulder plates has fractured, the left side is whole and round, but a third of the right one has fallen away, and the rest is cracked. Power Tool Dragon is steaming around the edges, and its defense points are now 2000.

"Next, I'll place one card face down and end my turn. How pathetic. Just like your ridiculous monster you linger before me, looking defeated and miserable." Says Devack.

Leo looks up at his dragon. _"Power Tool Dragon. Despite everything that's happening to you, you've still got my back!"_ Leo thinks to himself. He is deeply moved, he turns back to Devack, all fight, if Power Tool Dragon's fighting for him, he's got to do the same. "Listen up! No matter what you throw at me, I'm going to protect Luna!" Leo says.

 _"I just hope Leo can protect himself._ _Be_ _cause if he doesn't, both he and Luna are done for."_ Skylara thinks to herself.

Zeman the Ape King's castle stands on a rocky peak.

"Wow. So that's the Ape King's castle?" Asks Luna. "I like what he's done with the place, he really nailed the 'gloomy and doomy' motif." Tarunka says. "Seems like it's really well-guarded." Says Luna. "So should we try to sneak in through a window or something?" Tarunka asks. "No. We only have one shot at this, we can't risk being captured." Says Regulus. "So then, uh." Luna says. "We stroll up to the front door, and we let them know we're here." Says Regulus. "Huh?" Tarunka asks.

Sometime later. "What?! Regulus has finally been captured?" Asks Zeman. There's a monkey soldier kneeling before him who responds. "Oh-oh-oh-aah!" "Most excellent! Tell whichever soldier that captured him to feast on all the bananas his stomach can take!" Zeman says. "It wasn't one of the soldiers that captured him, my King." "So then who was it?!" Asks Zeman. "A wandering wizard of some sort." "A wandering wizard? Show him in!" Zeman says.

The huge double doors open, and a procession marches through an aisle made of monkey soldiers with minus staves. They roll a large wheeled cage, in which Regulus is feigning sleep. Luna is leading the procession, cloaked in nondescript tan, including a turban and a cloth over her mouth and nose. Luna's carrying her minus staff with the head well wrapped in cloth. Tarunka is walking next to her, his too-large hat effectively obscuring his identity. "That's right, that's right, stand aside! We're hauling precious cargo here!" Says Tarunka. The procession stops before the large reflecting pool in Zeman's throne room, and he and Luna bow, only slightly. "Great and powerful Zeman the Ape King, it is a true honor to be in your presence." Luna says. "Speaking of presents, we brought you one!" Says Tarunka.

"You may raise your heads." Zeman says.

Luna opens her eyes, as she raises her head, seeing that she's praying this will work, she's playing with fire. _"There he is. This is it."_ Luna thinks to herself. She hears a familiar coo and looks at the wall, Kuribon is there. _"That sounded like, Kuribon!"_ Luna thinks to herself. She hears a whinny and looks at the other wall, Sunlight Unicorn. _"Sunlight Unicorn! He's got all the spirits sealed away."_ Luna thinks to herself.

"I'm told that you're a wizard, and from the looks of things, a very young one at that." Says Zeman.

"True." Luna says. "But we're wise beyond our years." Says Tarunka.

"How is it that you were able to capture the mighty Regulus when he has managed to best and evade my entire army?" Asks Zeman.

"With the power of this staff." Luna says.

"Huhh?" Asks Zeman.

"Iki-tiki-bo-riki, eeny-meeny, meeny-miney-moe!" Luna says. She turns on her knees and points her staff at Regulus. "Awaken!" Says Luna.

Regulus opens his eyes, the monkey soldiers wince back, as he roars at finding himself in captivity, but Luna, the powerful wizard, holds her ground, the master of the fearsome beast. "Calm down!" Luna says.

Regulus immediately settles back down to sleep.

"So! You have cast a control spell over this mighty beast!" Says Zeman.

"You got it! My master can use her magic staff to make any spirit do her bidding!" Tarunka says.

"I don't believe it! I've never heard of magic that can control spirits like that." Says Zeman.

Tarunka looks nervous, Luna isn't afraid. "Are you doubting my power? Perhaps I should use my staff to turn your soldiers into a bunch of bananas!" Says Luna. For a moment, she swore she almost sounded like Skylara, in her own way that is, maybe from being around her for so long.

"Forgive me, you've brought me Regulus. That's all that matters. Now, to seal him away forever!" Zeman says.

The monkeys advance on the cage with their minus staves.

"You can't do that, great King!" Says Luna.

"Why not?" Zeman asks.

"If you try sealing him away right now, you'll undo the spell I'm using to control him. And as soon as my spell breaks, he'll become too powerful to subdue." Says Luna.

"So what do I do with him? Leave him in that cage and watch him perform tricks all day?" Zeman says.

"My, um, powers tell me that your true goal is to bring Ancient Fairy Dragon completely under the minus curse so that you can absorb her power." Says Luna.

"And what if it is, Wizard?" Zeman asks.

"Well, Regulus is bound to Ancient Fairy Dragon. He is her loyal servant." Says Luna.

"I know that. But I could not get the minus curse to work on her, so I sealed her temporarily within the great mountain. Now if you know something I don't, you'd better talk." Zeman says.

"Very well, great King. Because of their bond, you can't fully cast the minus curse on one without the other. So you're going to have to remove the seal on Ancient Fairy Dragon, and then act quickly to curse them both at the same time." Says Luna.

"You're seriously suggesting that I remove the seal and set her free?" Zeman asks.

Luna nods. "Yes. I'm afraid there's no other way." Says Luna.

"Hmmmmmm." Zeman says.

Luna lets out a nervous little whimper, Tarunka is trying not to hyperventilate. Will Zeman buy it?

Long pause.

"So be it. Young wizard, I will do as you ask." Says Zeman.

Luna and Tarunka bow. "Yes! He bought it!" Tarunka says, aside to Luna. "Shh! Don't blow this!" Says Luna, aside to Tarunka.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, appear before me!" Zeman says. He points his minus staff at the pool in the center of the room, it starts to shine with light, and a big column of yellowish light appears.

Tarunka winces back from it. The column recedes, and now the pool shows, Luna and Tarunka get to their feet and look over the edge, it's Ancient Fairy Dragon's mountain. _"Hang on, Ancient Fairy Dragon! We're gonna save you, or get petrified trying."_ Luna thinks to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24: Mark Of The Monkey: Part 4_

Power Tool Dragon is in defense mode, facing Zeman the Ape King in attack mode.

While Trudge and Skylara watch from the top of a building, powerless to help.

Devack's lifepoints stand at 2500.

Leo's at 2000.

"After I send you to the netherworld, Leo, your sister's next!" Devack says.

Leo draws and his deck shuffles, automatically. "That's only if you can beat me! And in case that Dark Signer brain of yours doesn't work too well, I'll remind you that I get a random equip spell thanks to my dragon!" Says Leo. _"Just please be the card I need to take out that Ape King!"_ Leo thinks to himself. He draws his random equip spell, when he sees it, his face lights up with joy, it's 'Double Tool C & D'. _"Now that monkey's a goner!"_ Leo thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, at the gloomy, foreboding castle of Zeman the Ape King, in the throne room, there's silence. "So you think Zeman'll fall for this?" Luna asks, aside to Tarunka. "You betcha." Says Tarunka, whispering. "I hope you're right." Luna says, aside to Tarunka. _"These wizard costumes got us in the castle, but I'm not sure this stolen staff'll help free my dragon."_ Luna thinks to herself.

"You've done well to bring me Regulus. Now my plan can be realized. Once the bonds of Ancient Fairy Dragon are removed, I'll use the minus curse on her and her loyal servant, to bring her powers under my control, correct?" Asks Zeman.

"Uh, yup." Luna says.

"I should hope so. Because if the two of you are wrong, I will seal you both away for all eternity!" Says Zeman.

"Why so negative? The plan's gonna work! It's practically monkey-proof! Have a banana already!" Tarunka says.

"It's time! Let the ritual begin! Ancient Fairy Dragon, with the power I possess, I release you from your prison!" Says Zeman.

In the sky above Ancient Fairy Dragon's mountain, a giant minus staff changes its hands and glows. The dragon in the rock begins to regain her normal, vibrant color.

"Yes! Zeman's doing it! He fell for it!" Tarunka says, whispering. "Now let's just hope the rest of our plan works!" Says Luna, aside to Tarunka.

Ancient Fairy Dragon is being drawn further and further out of the rock, and now looks perhaps as though she is made of glazed ceramic.

"What are you waiting for?! Bring me Regulus!" Zeman says.

"Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!" The monkey runs to do his bidding. The door to Regulus' cage is opened, the lion is still feigning sleep.

"Oh, great Regulus! Hear my words! You hath been summoned to thy chamber-ness thingy." Says Luna, dramatically and overblown.

Regulus stands up and walks out of the cage.

Luna and Tarunka lead Regulus around the edge of the pool toward Zeman. _"Well done, Luna. Now use the staff you've stolen from Zeman's soldiers to reverse your dragon's curse just like you did with me."_ Regulus thinks to himself. Tarunka is skipping along joyfully in his too-large clothes. "I told you we knew what we were doing! Now my friend here is gonna use Regulus to complete the ritu-uh-uh-ohh-whaoh!" Tarunka says. He trips, spectacularly, and knocks Luna over, too.

They're surrounded by monkey soldiers by the time they hit the ground. "Ugghh." When Luna's staff hit the ground, its bandages started unraveling. Tarunka picks it up, rubbing his head, and they fall off completely and the hands move back to where they were before. Tarunka laughs, nervously. "Ahaha, haha, now this staff may look like one of yours, but funny story, it belongs to…" Says Tarunka.

"Wizard! What is this?!" Zeman asks.

"Say something!" Says Luna. "So okay, we may've accidentally stolen one of your staffs, but, it's not like we were planning on wielding it or anything!" Tarunka says. "Hey!" "Aaah!" "Quick, stop him!"

"He can reverse the dark curse of Ancient Fairy Dragon with that thing! He must be captured!" Says Zeman.

"Why don't we all just calm dah-ah-ah-own!" Luna says. She rises on her knees and then trips over her robes and falls on top of Tarunka. Tarunka's hat goes flying, and rolls to the feet of a monkey soldier next to Zeman. Moreover, Luna herself is unmasked, her hat and veil have fallen off.

"That's the girl we saw earlier in the city, the one with Kuribon!" "She's not a wizard!"

"But I am!" Says Tarunka. "He looks young, but he's actually really powerful!" Luna says.

"Oh really! Well let's see if he's powerful enough to help you escape! Get them!" Says Zeman.

"Aaaaah!" Luna then remembers something and whistles.

Then crashing through a window of glass, Cynder crashes in and lands on the floor, fiercely. Cynder stands over Luna and Tarunka. Cynder's almost high-pitched screech echoes throughout the entire place, making the ground shake beneath. Tarunka and Luna cover their ears, it's so powerful and loud. Cynder's not happy at all, especially when it comes to protecting Luna, just like her mistress does.

"Need a lift?!" Regulus asks.

"Regulus!" Says Luna.

Regulus comes running out of nowhere, completely forgotten, evading the monkey soldiers to grab her and Tarunka on his back. They run for their lives, chased by a horde of monkeys.

Cynder then takes off, able to go through the same window she crashed through.

"A-aa-aah!" Luna screams.

"Don't let 'em get away!"

"You'll regret toying with me! Ancient Fairy Dragon, I bind thee to thy rock!" Zeman says. As they flee, he points his staff and Ancient Fairy Dragon fades back into the mountain.

"How do we save her now, Regulus?" Asks Luna. "This is all my fault! I'm a clumsy old man!" Tarunka says. "Luna, you have to give me your staff!" Says Regulus. "But why?" Luna asks. "If I get close enough to Zeman, he'll have to use his staff to stop me! When the two strike each other, their powers will cancel out, and lift the curse from everyone!" Says Regulus. "That's a big 'if'!" Tarunka says. "And speaking of 'ifs', what if it doesn't work?!" Asks Luna. "It has to! Otherwise all of this world will fall under Zeman's control!" Regulus says. "Ah!" Says Luna. She offers her staff, and Regulus grips it in his mouth.

Then Regulus headbutts the door of the cage he was kept in, Luna and Tarunka are inside, protected from the monkeys. "Regulus, I jammed the door! You'll be safe!" Luna says.

Regulus runs toward the throne.

Monkeys surround Luna and Tarunka. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Luna and Tarunka recoil from the bars.

"It's time I take the leash off my dragon, Devack!" Says Leo. He switches to attack mode. "Now, if you've thought he was tough before, just wait 'til you see the upgrade that I give his hardware! First up, I add the equip spell 'Double Tool C and D', so not only are we going full-on pneumatic, but I get to add another thousand attack points to my beast!" Leo says.

"All those power tools and no safety goggles. You should be more careful, especially since all you've done is match the attack points of Zeman the Ape King." Says Devack.

Leo swings his arm around and around. "That's what I was hoping for! Now! Attack! And give this Ape King the royal treatment!" Leo says.

As Power Tool Dragon hurtles toward Zeman the Ape King.

So, too, does Regulus. "Raaah!" Says Regulus. "Aaaa-aagh!" Zeman raises his staff and it meets the one Regulus grips. Regulus doesn't fall out of the air. Energy crackles all over the place. Zeman is glowing purple. "What is happening?!" Zeman says. So is Regulus, but he hangs on. "Mmmgh!" Says Regulus.

"Regulus!" Luna says. "He's doing it!" Says Tarunka.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon! I release you from your prison! The dark curse is broken! Mmmm-gagh!" Regulus says. With that, he breaks off and keeps falling, toward Zeman.

As Power Tool Dragon does.

"What a wasted effort. Unless…" Says Devack.

"That's right! You forgot my Dragon has a little bonus when he's equipped, he can't be destroyed!" Leo says.

Power Tool Dragon collides with Zeman, much the same way Regulus did.

And Regulus hits again, and the staffs collide directly, huge white-out of light, the monkey soldiers are destroyed as though in battle.

Pink fire races across the floor, straight for Luna and Tarunka. Luna's Sign glows. "I'll protect us! Rrrrgh!" Says Regulus.

"You may destroy me, Regulus! But not before I transfer the power of the minus curse to the Dark Signer Devack!" Zeman says.

"Huh?!" Asks Regulus.

"Aa-aa-aaaagh!" And Zeman shatters, both in the Spirit World.

And in the duel. "Yea-haah! I'll just toss that 'Double Tool C n' D', and Power Tool Dragon gets to hang around for a little R n' R!" Leo says. Power Tool Dragon's attack points go back to 2000.

"Nice move! Now that Devack's gone and lost his little monkey friend…" Says Trudge. "Leo's gotten himself into more trouble!" Skylara says. "Huh?" Asks Trudge.

"Hahahahahahaha." Devack laughs.

"So you think that's funny, huh?!" Leo asks.

"Yes, I do. I always find it amusing when a young duelist walks so willingly into one of my traps. And with the power of my 'Dark Matter', these two monsters will be escorting you straight to the netherworld!" Says Devack.

'Dark Matter' is a trap that summoned two monsters in face down defense mode, apparently from his deck. Still they appear on the field, they're Magician Ape and Fighter Ape.

"While you keep playing around with your gang of gorillas, I'm gonna equip my Dragon with a 'Power Converter'! You're up!" Leo says.

"Hahahahahahaha." Devack laughs.

In the Spirit World. Zeman's castle is in ruins. Moonlight and smoke filter through a hole blown through the ceiling, and smoke, dust, or mist hangs in the air inside. "Regulus! Tarunka! Where are you?!" Asks Luna.

She hears the voice of an old man. "I'm here, Luna. It looks like our lion friend was able to lift the curse after all." The mist clears between the speaker and Luna.

Tarunka has transformed back into the old and powerful wizard he once was. Tarunka's very tall and his helmet and shoulder pads are still very reminiscent of the Dark Magician, his robe carries simple, strong designs, and he has a thick black cape. Tarunka's staff has also grown taller. "Back to my old self, emphasis on 'old'!" Tarunka says. "Is that really you?!" Asks Luna. Tarunka laughs and winks, and she can see the resemblance between this old man and her friend. "Told you I was an old man!" Tarunka says. "Yeah, but grandpa-old? You're-you're older than a wrinkle on dirt!" Says Luna. Tarunka chuckles. "That means it worked! Regulus broke the curse!" Luna says. "Mmm." Says Tarunka.

"Luna!" Regulus says. They turn, he is striding toward them from across the chamber. "You're okay!" Says Regulus. "Thank you, Regulus. For all your help." Luna says. "The rule of Zeman the Ape King is no more." Says Regulus. "That mean, my Ancient Fairy Dragon is free!" Luna says. "I'm afraid part of the curse still lives, Luna." Says Regulus. "What?!" Luna asks. "Your friend and the other free wizards have regained their true age, but the other duel spirits remain trapped. Zeman transferred the power of the curse to Devack. Until he's defeated, the duel spirits are his prisoners." Says Regulus.

"It's my turn, Leo. I draw! Hm. And it looks like thanks are in order for enabling me to summon two monsters to the field last round." Devack says.

"Why's that?!" Asks Leo.

"You see, I need two sacrifices to summon out my Earthbound Immortal!" Devack says. He holds up the card, laughing.

"Not good!" Says Skylara.

"'Not good' is right, Skylara." Devack says.

The clenched fist appears in the sky, this one dark and pulsing purple against ripples of yellow light.

"Oh no, it's gonna take me an' my friends away!" Says Leo.

"You don't have to worry about that, this Immortal requires a different kind of power source, one that exists in the Spirit World. By the power of the Dark Signers, I summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" Devack says. Earthbound Immortal Cusillu has 2800 attack points, 2400 defense points, is a level 10 monster and is a dark type.

"We have to save Leo!" Says Skylara. "How?!" Trudge asks. The flames at the border of the duel flare. "Uugh!" Says both Trudge and Skylara.

"Uuuuwaaaaaaaaahh!" Leo screams.

Through the hole blown in the ceiling of Zeman's castle, the Monkey Sign appears against the clouds. "That's Devack's Mark of the Monkey!" Luna says.

Purple lights ooze from the carvings on the walls, streaming up through the hole to the symbol.

"It's absorbing the duel spirits!" Says Tarunka. "No!" Luna says. "Soon they'll all be gone, Luna!" Says Tarunka. "We have to find a way to stop this!" Regulus says. "That's if these Earthbound Immortals can even be stopped!" Says Luna.

Yellow lightning strikes again and again around the duel, as the flames that form the Monkey symbol climb higher. Purple lights osmose from the flames and soar toward the fist.

"Watch as all your pathetic duel spirits become the fuel for your destruction! With their energies, I can summon the most powerful monster ever!" Devack says.

The fist explodes into a pillar of purple light. Then that vanishes, and the earth begins to rumble. Cusillu appears, the coils of its tail a bit too perfect to be real. It raises bony fists above its thin, skull-like head.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Leo screams.

Cusillu is huge, black glowing with yellow light, towering above the Reactor Star it defends.

Earthbound Immortal Cusillu has twenty-eight-hundred attack points, twenty-four-hundred defense points, and can attack your opponent directly.

"Oh, come on! What's with this guy and the monkeys?!" Asks Trudge. "You got me, all I know is Leo has to figure out a way to tame that beast!" Skylara says.

"Behold my Earthbound Immortal Cusillu! There's nothing in your deck that can stop its power! It's immune to any attacks, traps and spells you might throw its way!" Says Devack.

"Just my luck." Leo says.

"There's also the not-so-little matter of his graveyard bonus." Says Devack. There are three Magician Apes, three Fighter Apes, Dark Ape and Zeman the Ape King in his graveyard. "Thanks to my 'Closed Forest' field spell, it receives an extra hundred attack points for every monster in my graveyard!" Devack says. Total attack points are now 3600. "Perhaps next time you'll think twice about taking your sister's place in a shadow duel! Earthbound Immortal, attaaaack!" Says Devack.

"He doesn't have a monster to stop that thing!" Skylara says. "Leo!" Says Trudge.

"Who needs a monster, when you've got this! I trigger my trap card 'Power Converter'! Soon as I send it to the graveyard, all of my Dragon's attack points are converted over to lifepoints! The move might make 'im a little weak until next round, but at least there will be a next round!" Leo says.

Cusillu raises its mighty fist and pounds it on the ground.

Leo runs away, but can't outrun the whole attack, he lands on his face on the ground, covered with a blanket of dirt raised by the impact. Leo's down from 4000 to 400 lifepoints in one turn. Leo's shaking, with exhaustion. "Ugh, if you're out there, Luna. I could use some sisterly advice. If not, I'm done for." Says Leo.

Luna seems to feel something. "Leo?" Luna asks. She then turns to Tarunka and Regulus. "He needs my help!" Says Luna. "You sure?" Tarunka asks.

All three glow and suddenly start to rise into the air. "You've gotta do something, Tarunka! Or we'll all be sucked into that thing!" Says Luna. "Unless we find a way to stop Devack, he'll take each and every spirit from our world!" Regulus says. "Well, then, let's stop him!" Says Tarunka. "But how?" Luna asks. "Like this, I have just enough strength to send you back to your own world. Now, listen, you must defeat that Devack!" Says Tarunka. "Hm. He's right, my little warrior. Should you fail, all is lost." Regulus says. "I gotcha. No pressure." Says Luna. Tarunka meditates over his staff a moment, then holds it out, bright flash. "Ahh!" Luna says. "Good luck, dear child!" Says Tarunka.

The next thing Luna sees is an aerial view of the Satellite and the monkey symbol coming closer and closer.

A ball of light appears next to Leo in the duel.

Devack is mystified.

Skylara and Trudge seem to be bracing themselves for more trouble. "Look!" Trudge says. "Luna?" Asks Skylara.

The bubble disappears and there stands Luna, back in her normal clothes, hands clasped, and glowing with reddish energy. Luna opens her eyes and sees Leo on the ground. Luna drops to her knees next to Leo. "Ah! Leo! Please tell me that you're alright!" Luna says. Leo raises his head, with effort, he's covered with dirt and scratches. "Mm. Luna, everything's under control!" Says Leo. Luna helps him sit up, gently. "Of course it is. But now it's time for me to help you. I'm gonna take over your duel, okay?" Luna asks. "I guess I really let you down, huh, sis? I couldn't even win one little match. Just look at me, I'm the sidekick who can't do anything." Says Leo. "Except be my hero." Luna says. "Huh?" Asks Leo. Luna hugs him close, crying. "It's true, not-not as a duelist, but as my brother!" Luna says. "Ugh! Not so hard! You're squeezing the tears out!" Says Leo. And he's crying, too.

Skylara almost smiles.

"Hahahaha. I'm glad you've finally joined us, Luna. My Earthbound Immortal has been waiting patiently. Let's duel, Signer!" Devack says.

"Oh, we'll duel, Devack! And when I get through with you, you're gonna wish you never messed with any of my spirit friends!" Says Luna.

"Will I!" Devack says.

Luna starts detaching Leo's duel disk from his arm. "Don't worry, Leo. I promise I'll be fine." Says Luna. "Be careful out there. As long as he has this field up, that Earthbound monkey is practically invincible!" Leo says. Luna straps on his duel disk. "I'm not worried. I'm not doing this alone, I've got your deck. You know it's kind of like we're dueling together, isn't it!" Says Luna. "I guess so, but if we're dueling together I'm staying by your side!" Leo says. "I hoped you would. Now let's win this duel." Says Luna. She stands up, ready to duel.

"Luna!" Skylara says.

"Skylara, it's gonna be okay." Says Luna.

"Be safe. Hm?" Skylara asks. Her arm is lighting up, with a quiet whistling noise. Skylara blinks once and her eyes transition to red.

Luna's Sign is also glowing.

The extra markings that run along Skylara's arms and surround her Sign, also start lighting up.

As is Akiza's, as she and Minako drive through the Satellite somewhere far away. "Akiza, your Sign!" Says Minako.

The extra markings that run along Skylara's legs begin glowing, as well.

Jack is also riding along, and looks at his glowing Wing Sign. _"So Luna's back in the game. I really hope she knows what she's in for!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

Skylara looks back over her shoulder, as the symbolic designs on her upper back start flaring.

Yusei is riding on, too, and he glances at his Tail Sign lights up.

The rest of the symbolic designs that run along Skylara's back glows, as well. The symbol on Skylara's right cheek and the markings that run along the sides of her neck, also start glowing. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon flares on Skylara's abdomen, as well, now that all the Signers are around. Skylara's eyes are the final thing to light up, glowing in bright crimson red.

"Let's role-call. Looks like I got Power Tool Dragon on my field, and you've got a giant turkey-day balloon on yours!" Luna says. She gets into a dueling stance, duel disk held out across her chest. Luna's lifepoints stand at 400.

"I'm glad that you can make jokes at a time like this, it's no fun taking the spirit of someone who's lost hope, and speaking of someone who's lost hope, it's time I reintroduce you to one of your oldest friends! But first, I activate the 'Cursed Prison' trap! Now I can summon a synchro monster of my choosing, and it just happens to be the very same one you failed to save back in the Spirit World!" Says Devack.

"Ahh!" Luna says.

"Allow me to introduce my prisoner, your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Says Devack.

Ancient Fairy Dragon appears, chained and a bit worse for wear. Suspended inside an elegant metal cage. Ancient Fairy Dragon has 2100 attack points, 3000 defense points, is a level 8 monster and is a light type monster. "Say hello to your Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Devack says.

"What did you do to her, Devack?! She's not some stray dog you can lock up in a cage! Rrgh!" Says Luna.

"That's exactly what she is, a wild animal. And if she doesn't learn to behave, I'll tear her card in half!" Devack says.

"We'll see about that! My turn!" Says Luna. She adds the 'Limiter Removal' she just drew to her hand. It contains a trap with green gridlines, the spell 'Pot of Avarice', a monster that might be Gadget Hauler, the trap 'Respect Synchron' and now the spell 'Limiter Removal'. "Thanks to Power Tool Dragon's ability, I can search my deck, find an equip spell, and then send it to my hand!" Luna says. She pulls her equip spell and plays it. "And this one's going right into immediate action." Says Luna. "I forgot I had that! And now even though Luna can't stop Devack's Immortal from attacking, at least she can protect her dragon! So you don't have to worry, 'cause my sis isn't gonna let anything happen to you! Isn't that right, Luna!" Leo says. Luna nods. _"I just hope that I don't let the three of us down."_ Luna thinks to herself. She takes 'Limiter Removal' and 'Respect Synchron' from her hand. "I think I'll end my turn with two face downs!" Says Luna.

"A shield and a couple face downs don't exactly lead the Dark Signers to tremble in fear. If that's all you can offer, I'm afraid the Crimson Dragon made a grave mistake in choosing you as a Signer. Please tell me they didn't entrust the fate of the world to you and a toy dragon! You can't win! And now, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, send this pathetic Signer to the netherworld!" Devack says.

"This Signer's not going anywhere! I play the trap 'Limiter Removal', which doubles this toy's attack points." Says Luna.

"How dare you!" Devack says.

Cusillu's fist collides with Power Tool Dragon and the impact sends shock waves both directions.

Devack and the twins both withstand the wind.

As do Trudge and Skylara. "Thatta girl!" Says Trudge.

"Unwise! I guess you don't know what happens when I get angry! It doesn't end well for anyone! And that, I'm afraid, is terrible news for both you and your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon, dear Luna! If you have any parting words for her, you had better share them now. If not, you might want to shut your eyes. This won't be pretty." Devack says.

Ancient Fairy Dragon is tributed and Luna loses half her lifepoints, leaving her with 200. Luna seems to fold, spent. Leo rushes over to catch Luna. "Aaaah!" Says Luna. "Ohh! Are you okay?! I'm here, Luna!" Leo says. "Don't worry, Leo. It's time to take back my Ancient Fairy Dragon." Says Luna.

"But she's in my graveyard." Devack says.

"And that's just what I was hoping for. As long as she was stuck on your field, it would've been impossible to get 'er back. But you sacrificed her, making her a free agent! And now, by playing 'Respect Synchron', she can join my team! And with a heavy-hitter like Ancient Fairy Dragon on my side of the field, you and your Earthbound Immortal don't stand a chance of winning this duel! Thanks for helping me get her back!" Says Luna.

"This cannot be!" Devack says.

Ancient Fairy Dragon appears on Luna's side of the field, wrapped in chains.

Regulus appears and shatters the chains with his mighty jaws.

Ancient Fairy Dragon spreads her gossamer wings and roars to the sky.

Ancient Fairy Dragon is a level-eight light-attribute synchro monster, with twenty-one-hundred attack points and three-thousand defense points.

Luna is uplifted at the sight of Ancient Fairy Dragon on her field. "You did it! You got 'er back!" Says Leo. "Mm! Ancient Fairy Dragon, I kept my promise!" Luna says. "Thank you, Luna. I asked you for your help to free me, and you risked your life and your spirit to see that I was delivered from Devack's prison. Now that I am free, we can begin to heal the Spirit World." Says Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Look at that! She's beautiful!" Trudge says. "You think?" Asks Skylara, her voice menacing and echoic. "Yeah, ya know, like pretty. For a dragon." Trudge says. "However, pretty doesn't win duels, I'm afraid." Says Skylara.

"Normally 'Limiter Removal's' effect would destroy my Dragon, but if I send 'Central Shield' to the graveyard, my dragon doesn't have to go anywhere! Looks like that's two dragons to your none!" Luna says.

"Very clever. But even one hundred Ancient Fairy Dragons wouldn't be enough to help you now! Now let's just see you try and take out my Earthbound Immortal!" Says Devack.

"Feel up to it, Leo?" Luna asks. "Yup! Let's draw that card, sis!" Says Leo. They draw together, the spell 'Rocket Pilder'. "Ha!" Both Leo and Luna say. "But before we play anything, we activate our dragon's special ability, which uproots your 'Closed Forest' field spell!" Says Luna.

"No! You wouldn't!" Devack says.

The dead trees all shatter one by one.

"Take that!" Says Leo. Luna's lifepoints increase to 1200.

Cusillu's attack points decrease to their original 2800. "Rrgh!" Devack growls under her breath.

"Alright! With that field spell gone, Devack's monkey has no special abilities!" Skylara says. "He's done for, now!" Says Trudge.

"But I'm not. 'Cause Power Tool Dragon lets me add another equip spell straight to my hand! And now that I've got two, I think I'll power up both my dragons!" Luna says. Ancient Fairy Dragon gets a long scarf, Power Tool Dragon, a massive mounted rocket. "Devack, this is the end of the line for you and your monkey!" Says Luna.

"I'm afraid this is the end of nothing, little girl!" Devack says.

"We'll see about that!" Says Luna.

Propelled by its rocket, Power Tool Dragon goes flying up Cusillu's arm toward its heart. Big bright flash of light. Lots of wind and dust.

"Luna-a!" Leo says. The twins cling together in the storm, Luna's lifepoints fall to 400.

"And what did I tell you! All you've done is destroy Power Tool Dragon and hurt yourself!" Says Devack.

"Try reading the card!" Leo says. "Yeah, he can't be destroyed as long as he's equipped with 'Rocket Pilder'. And that's not the card's only bonus. Your monster loses attack points for each of our Power Tool Dragon's attack points." Says Luna.

Cusillu's attack points drop to a measly 800. "You can't!" Devack says.

"I'm afraid we can, and we did! And now, my Fairy Dragon's equip spell kicks in! All the life that I just lost was worth every point, thanks to 'Pain To Power', it all gets converted to attack points! I think she's still mad about being locked up! And it's finally time for her to get some payback! Whaddaya think about that?! Ancient Fairy Dragon, chase those shadows away!" Says Luna.

Ancient Fairy Dragon glows in a multicolored rainbow.

Devack recoils.

Skylara, Trudge and Leo shield their eyes, but Luna watches, unblinkingly, determined to see this through.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25: A Whale Of A Ride: Part 1_

Cusillu recoils from the light and dissolves into sparkles, slowly.

Devack stands braced against the blast, but it's too strong, it blows back his hood and he shouts into the explosion, as his lifepoints drop to zero.

The Mark of the Monkey disappears from the landscape, as though it had never been, not even disturbing the dust.

"You did it, Luna!" Leo says. "No, Leo, we did it. Now the spirits will be safe from De…" Says Luna.

"You!" Devack says.

"Ohh!" Says Luna.

Devack lurches toward them, obscured by shadowy streaks in the air, a fearsome specter.

Leo puts himself between Luna and the horror, arms outstretched, protectively.

"You think you've won?!" Devack asks.

"Ohh." Says both Leo and Luna.

"This isn't over! I won't fall alone! You're coming-with-me!" Devack says.

"We have to get down there now!" Says Skylara.

Devack looms over the twins, his eyes completely black, he seems to be deteriorating, as they watch him. "You-will not stop-the shadows-from devouring this world... for I will... destroy you, I will... drag you down into the netherworld-d-d..." Devack says. With that, he begins to fall forward, reaching for them.

Skylara tackles them out of the way and Devack keeps falling, disintegrating into a pile of black dust that falls to the ground, lifelessly.

The twins stare, frightened and awestruck, over Skylara's shoulder.

In the Spirit World. The Mark of the Monkey vanishes from the sky, and little wisps of purple light flit from the heavens, swirling into the ruins of Zeman's castle through the huge hole in the ceiling and returning to the designs on the wall. "Spirits! You're safe!" Says Tarunka. The purple lights each shoot into a card on the wall, and the duel spirits appear in the air overhead. "She did it! The human child has saved the Spirit World! Now she must begin the task of saving her own world." Tarunka says.

Meanwhile, back at the Monkey star of destiny, without the cover of dark clouds, the sun is most of the way over the horizon.

Skylara, Trudge and the twins are watching the sunrise. "This is a total 'happy ending' moment!" Says Leo. "Except this isn't the ending." Luna says. "Are you feeling okay, Luna?" Asks Trudge. "Mm-hmm." Luna says. Skylara kneels down and puts a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leo." Says Skylara. "Hmm?" Leo asks. "You were really great." Says Skylara. Leo's eyes grow huge and tears form in the corners. To Leo, such praise from Skylara means quite a lot. Leo wipes his eyes on his arm, immediately. "Crybaby." Luna says.

"Luna!" Says Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon! Regulus!" Luna says.

The two duel spirits have appeared before them.

"Where did those things come from? Is there a laser light show goin' on?" Asks Trudge.

"No, Officer Trudge. We are not illusions, we are real." Ancient Fairy Dragon says.

"Whow! Did that thing just talk back to me?!" Asks Trudge. He faints on the ground, comically, straight backward.

The other three glance back at Trudge. "Grown-ups are so weird." Leo says.

"Luna. I thought you should know, by defeating that Dark Signer, you have saved us all. The spirits captured by the Earthbound Immortal, are free now. And they have returned home to the Spirit World." Says Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"And has everything stopped going in reverse?" Luna asks.

"Yes! All thanks to you!" Says Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Actually, it isn't all thanks to me. I couldn't have done it without my brother Leo's help. He set up Devack so I could finish 'im off. And Skylara stuck by Leo's side the whole time!" Luna says.

"Then I offer my thanks to Leo, and Skylara." Says Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Our fight with the Dark Signers isn't over. Will you help us?" Skylara asks.

"The Dark Signers are like a disease. If they are not vanquished completely, their power will grow back. And the Spirit World will once again be in danger. We must finish this. I will fight alongside you, even if it destroys me!" Says Ancient Fairy Dragon. "I, too, will fight alongside you, until the bitter end." Regulus says. They both glow multicolors, and the light streams into Luna's hand.

Luna now holds two cards, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus' card. "We did it, Skylara! I finally have the card Minako said we'd need! Ah!" Says Luna.

The three of them approach the Monkey control star. Skylara touches the door and it slides open. "So is this one of those towers Minako was talking about? That, like, control the energy reactor thing?" Luna asks. "Yes. This is it." Says Skylara.

Through a second door, stands a plinth, carved with the same monkey image seen on the outside face of the building, with a rectangular frame clearly meant to hold a card. "Luna, do you have the card ready?" Skylara asks. Luna steps forward with Ancient Fairy Dragon, somberly. "Mmm-hmm. This is the part where we hope this works. Here goes everything, I guess." Says Luna. She puts the card in the plinth.

For a second, nothing happens, then the plinth's carvings light up around the card. They hear mechanical beeping. The building begins to shake. Leo looks around, with fearful curiosity. "I have a feeling we might want to run right now." Skylara says. Luna grabs her card, and they do. The doors slide shut behind them, and when they're outside they turn and watch.

The tower itself sinks into the ground, swiftly. "Where's it going?" Asks Leo. The tower disappears beneath the surface of the earth, and within moments the spot on which it stood is bare, as though the tower had never stood at all.

The three are amazed.

"Calm down, everyone! I'm awake! I'm okay! Where'd the tower go? There was a tower here, right?" Trudge asks. "Uh, I didn't see any tower." Says Leo. "Ugh, I need some sleep! I keep seeing things that aren't there! Towers, dragons, flying lions!" Trudge says. The twins exchange a look and burst out laughing. "Gotcha!" Says Luna. "And now it is time we got going. There is three towers left and the next one is probably Yusei's. However, I have to get going to my duel, as well. It is time to settle things with my father!" Skylara says.

Somewhere in the distance there's another tower, the clouds around it obscuring the waxing day and when the blue lightning strikes around its base, the heavens light up with the Mark of the Giant.

Meanwhile, blue lightning is striking elsewhere in the Satellite, around the crater of the Old Reactor. The spire at the bottom of the well cuts to a candle as it snuffs out. _"One of our Dark Signers has been extinguished. Devac_ _k_ _has failed us. However, where one falls another may rise. Time to pay our prisoner a little visit."_ Roman thinks to himself. He walks past the spire and down a stone hallway in that it's lined with cells and windows to them.

Roman opens a cell door. Greiger is sitting on a plain cot near the door. "Stand up. Your time has come, Greiger." Says Roman. Greiger looks up at him, the wary defeat of a cowed prisoner. "The moment you tried to take out Goodwin during the Fortune Cup, I knew I liked you. I couldn't let them send someone with your potential away to some maximum-security Facility." Roman says.

He leads Greiger to a catwalk over a huge, swirling multicolored void, apparently part of the Reactor is still functioning. "So I had you freed, and brought here, so you may come face-to-face with your true destiny!" Says Roman. He turns and takes off his hood. Greiger is looking down at the swirling mass, nonplussed. "What is all this?" Greiger asks. "We stand above the gateway to the netherworld. The doorway to the shadows." Says Roman. "And why have you brought me here?" Greiger asks. "To help you, Greiger. I brought you here to give you power like you've never known in your life. You're going to become a Dark Signer." Says Roman. "Just what is that?!" Greiger asks. "Tell me something, Greiger. Now that you've had some time to sit on it, have you forgiven Goodwin? Have you found it in your heart to forgive him for what he did to your village?" Asks Roman. "Are you kidding?! I'm as angry as I was that day at the tournament! Maybe even more so!" Greiger says.

Flashback. "Greiger! Are you okay?" Asks Yusei.

"Yusei. I'm fine. But it's not over. I told you about my village, Yusei. I told you about the fire and the destruction. But I've learned the truth. Goodwin isn't going to help me rebuild my village like he promised! How could he, when it isn't even there anymore! Look!" Greiger says. He points with a huge motion to the Sphere. "That was my village! I hacked into Goodwin's computer, it wasn't a natural disaster. Goodwin came along and decided to use our valley as a little testing ground. He tried to resurrect his precious Crimson Dragon, but he couldn't control the energy! It was too powerful!" Says Greiger.

Huge flash of white light, stones rise into the air as they break apart. The explosion turned the whole place into a massive hole in the ground, not even rubble is left.

"The village is gone! Everyone who lived there, my friends, my family, all gone! Vanished, nowhere to be found!" Greiger says. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Mmgh, I will never forgive Goodwin for what he did!" Says Greiger. "Which is why you must become a Dark Signer. Embrace your anger, you're going to need it." Roman says. He walks onto one of the four catwalks that lead to the platform in the middle.

Greiger is standing in the center of the middle platform. A trapdoor gives suddenly beneath his feet and he drops into the maelstrom below. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Says Greiger, yelling. As he falls, one of Roman's spiders is on the underside of the platform. As soon as Greiger contacts the misty energy, he halts, suspended in mid-air. Greiger stops shouting.

"Your life as you know it is over, Greiger. The shadows of the netherworld will consume the man you once were, sparing only your thirst for revenge! You will lose yourself and become your anger! This will give you the power to defeat Goodwin and his precious Crimson Dragon! Now, the path of vengeance begins, with the one who first stood in your way! The one who stopped you from destroying Goodwin while you had the chance, for your brother and sister, for your entire village, taken from you by the Crimson Dragon, you must finish what you started! And you must start with the heart and soul of the Signers, Skylara Galatea! Greiger, I give you new life, as a Dark Signer!" Roman says.

A pillar of energy surges up from the swirling void, around Greiger. Deep in the mist, he opens his eyes, shocked suddenly, seeing they're black. Greiger can see Roman on the side of the Reactor.

"Ahahahahahahah! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Roman laughs, evilly.

On the landscape appears a new Dark Signer mark, the Whale.

Meanwhile, Skylara on her runner and Trudge and the twins in their jeep are zooming down the dusty street side-by-side, oblivious that...

Elsewhere on the streets, someone is looking for them. Greiger the Dark Signer is back on his monster-truck of a runner, which is sporting a purple-and-black paint job and replacement chariot piles in gold. Greiger doesn't have a hood or cloak, just stripes on his leather armor. Greiger's the purple Dark Signer, with a left-side satellite-special facial mark that extends onto his forehead, just like Kalin's, but wider and lighter, and on the left instead of the right. _"Skylara, vengeance is coming for you!"_ Greiger thinks to himself.

Crow's runner still lies in the street, abandoned. However, now a refrigerator is standing on the side of the road nearby.

Crow opens the fridge door, having been hiding inside. Crow's still wearing his helmet, he rubs his head and falls to his knees, then to the ground on his face. Crow struggles up on his hands to look around. _"Ugh, how did I end up here?"_ Crow thinks to himself.

Flashback. "It's been a pleasure, but I wouldn't hold my breath for that rematch!" Says Lazar.

"What's your hurry?! Get back down here an' duel me! Huh?" Crow asks.

The ground is shaking again, and a blackish fog is spreading from the crater, enveloping the warehouse and heading for him. "Uh-oh. Wait for me!" Says Crow. He runs and jumps onto his runner, dust explodes from beneath his wheels, and he takes off, the fog not far behind. "Come on! Just a little faster! I can't catch a break! First it was clowns, now its clouds!" Crow says. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Crow has gotten to his feet and is pulling his runner up off the ground. Crow climbs on it before he falls over, and once in place, pulls down the left-side armbar, expertly. Crow can't walk, but apparently he can ride. Crow toggles the right-side acceleration grip and takes off.

As Crow rides down the street, he seems to see four guys relaxing on a stoop, chatting and eating lunch. "Hey, does anybody wanna challenge me?" The four guys vanish, they were never really there.

Another group of friends on the street cluster around one guy playing a gameboy or similar. "Let's go grab some grub." They disappear, also a mirage.

Next, a whole crowd of ghostly people, standing and cheering around two guys squaring off over a table, maybe they're about to duel. "Sweet!" "Whoo-hoo!" But the entire crowded street is only a vision.

The street should be crowded, but Crow is completely alone. _"Everyone's gone! Oh, no!"_ Crow thinks to himself. He turns around and zooms back the other way. _"I gotta check on my nest! I hope my friends're okay! Come onnn, faster!"_ Crow thinks to himself. He races past empty buildings and through empty streets, to his hideout in the shadow of the Daedalus Bridge. _"If they're all missing_ _too_ _, I don't know what I'll do!"_ Crow thinks to himself. He brakes hard outside his hideout and pulls back the curtains. "Anybody in here?! Talk to me! Come on, you guys, it's me, Crow! Stop messin' around and come out, no more hide-n'-seek!"

"Crow?"

"Huh?" Asks Crow.

A couple of kids are peeking out of the doorway of the building next-door. "Is it really you?" "We're all over here, Crow!"

The little girl, he told the bridge story to, looks down from the second story, along with a dog. "Hey!"

One of the little boys from the story. "Did you say Crow?!" "You're back!" They all run toward Crow, laughing and cheering.

"There you are! Man, I was…" Crow says. One little girl jumps into his arms and vanishes before reaching him.

The girl who listened to the story does the same.

"Huh?" Asks Crow. The three boys running toward him also disappear, he is alone. The kids were only visions, like the people in the street.

Crow looks at his hands, in horror. Crow's nestlings are gone. The sky itself suddenly seems darker and the breeze stirs the dust, harshly. "They've all disappeared! They're gone! Nooooooooooooooooo!" Crow says.

Sometime later. Crow and his runner are standing at the tip of the unfinished bridge, maybe he was planning to jump off, when blue lightning rends the sky behind him. Crow looks back and sees the Mark of the Giant illuminate the sky. _"The Dark Signers, are gonna pay for this!"_ Crow thinks to himself. He gets on his runner and turns around, racing back down the bridge.

"Check it out!" Says Skylara. They're seeing the same thing, and the Mark of the Giant is not far away.

Greiger, too, is racing toward the tower, looking for Skylara.

When Crow goes off a ramp above Greiger and lands right in front of him.

Both brake hard.

"Get outta my way!" Greiger says.

"Sorry, pal, but you're not goin' anywhere! Hey wait, I know who you are. You're Greiger. Hang on, you're a Dark Signer? Whadda you want?" Asks Crow.

"I'm looking for Skylara." Greiger says.

"Yeah? Well you found Crow! And you're not goin' anywhere until we turbo-duel!"

"You're challenging me? Get real, you're not a Signer." Says Greiger.

"Listen, Greiger! The only thing that matters is you're a Dark Signer, and that means you're gonna pay for what you did! And the only currency I accept is bitter defeat!" Crow says.

"What're you talking about?! I didn't do anything." Says Greiger.

"Don't try to play dumb with me! Your giant monster and your freaky dark fog have taken everyone from Satellite, including the orphans I was taking care of!" Crow says.

"Hmm?" Asks Greiger.

"They were just innocent kids, man! They didn't do anything to you! But I guess that's how you guys operate. Well not anymore, pal, I'm gonna stop you!" Crow says.

"You speak to me of vengeance. I am on my own path to revenge, and it does not involve you. My fight is with Goodwin. But before I deal with him, I'm going to deal with that little puppet of his, Skylara Galatea!" Says Greiger.

"Well I'm afraid I've got some bad news for ya, chump! If you wanna get to Skylara, you're gonna have to go through her best friend, me!" Crow says.

"You don't get it! You're not a Signer, you aren't worthy of a battle with me!" Says Greiger.

"Y'know, I had a feeling you jerks wouldn't accept my challenge. So I got a little insurance." Crow says. He holds up a device that's counting down from five minutes. Crow slots it into a spot next to his duel disk. "It's an electromagnetic pulse charge. When it goes off, that duel runner of yours is history. And if you think you can get away in time, you haven't seen me ride!" Says Crow.

"Huh! That's a bold move. Since you're so determined to destroy yourself, I guess I'll oblige you. Perhaps by dueling you, I can lure Skylara right into my hands!" Greiger says.

The two drive to a suitable battleground.

"This is a real shadow duel, Crow. Once we start, there's no going back. And when the final card has been played, only one of us is walking away." Says Greiger.

"Well? You Dark Signers took everything I had! I'm already at a point of no return." Crow says.

"Very well." Says Greiger.

"Oh, and one little thing! Let's do this for real. No autopilot, no restrictions." Crow says.

"Huh?" Asks Greiger.

 _"I gotta protect myself."_ Crow thinks to himself.

Flashback to the end of Yusei vs. Kalin. _"If he manages to summon one of those Earthbound Immortals, I need to be able to outmaneuver his attack, so I don't end up eating dirt like Yusei did!"_ Crow thinks to himself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "You ready?!" Crow asks.

"I'll let my 'Speed World' field spell answer that for me!" Says Greiger. "Duel mode engaged. Autopilot deactivated." The computer says.

Both runner screens show the 'Speed World' and shift to duel mode. The area around them is tinted purple and blue-violet fire springs up in the Whale design, reflected against the overcast sky.

"Ahh!" Luna screams. "Is that a whale?" Asks Leo. "I don't remember Minako mentioning any Dark Signers with a Whale Mark!" Trudge says.

"That is because there isn't one, unless they managed to turn someone new into a Dark Signer!" Says Skylara.

"Something isn't right here, my Mark isn't glowing!" Luna says. "That must mean that whoever's battling isn't a Signer, right?!" Asks Leo.

"Let's go find out!" Skylara says. She speeds ahead.

The fiery pathway stretches ahead of the two duel runners.

"Since we're freestylin' this turbo-duel, the duelist who gets to the first corner first decides who makes the first move. You ready?" Asks Crow.

"I was born ready! How should we count down?" Greiger asks.

Crow pulls out the electromagnetic device from earlier and tosses it to the side on the ground, it's at 00:23 and counting.

"Here ya go, pal! Don't worry, that's just my alarm clock from my bedroom. How 'bout we kick off when that counter gets down to zero?" Asks Crow.

00:16.

Greiger nods, and smiles a little. "You had me goin', there." Greiger says.

"And I'll have you goin' second, once I get to the first turn first!" Says Crow.

00:10.

Starting blocks, last chance to exchange competitive glares before the duel starts.

Crow's got a good one. _"You're goin' down!"_ Crow thinks to himself.

They wait, silently. 00:04, 3, 2, 1, 00:00. The alarm clock beeps, and the runners are off.

"Let's duel!" Both Crow and Greiger say. Both start with 4000 lifepoints.

 _"His runner has a lot more horsepower than mine. But I gotta remember, that it's not how fast you drive, but how skillfully you arrive!"_ Crow thinks to himself. He taps the footpad and zooms onward. "Whaddaya doing?! D'you seriously think you can beat me around that first corner?! Lemme show you what real speed looks like!" Says Crow.

"Ya call that fast?!" Greiger asks.

On Crow's monitor, he can see him pulling ahead of him.

As they go around the curve, Greiger's runner skids to the outside. "I've got you beat, Crow!" Says Greiger.

"Think again!" Crow says. Coming out of the turn, he puts on a burst of speed.

Leaving Greiger far behind.

"Whoooohooo!" Says Crow.

"You wanted me to take the curve as fast as I could, didn't you?!" Greiger asks.

"Of course I did! With a big frame like that taking a curve at that speed? I knew you'd slide out to the edge and leave an opening for me! My runner's smaller, which lets me 'zig' when you 'zag'! Looks like I get the first move, Greiger! I draw! And from my hand, I summon, Blackwing-Shurra the Blue Flame!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Shurra the Blue Flame has 1800 attack points, 1200 defense points, is a level 4 monster and is a dark type monster. "Next I place one card face down and end my turn!" Crow says.

"It's my move! First, I'm summoning Trap Reactor WiFi from my hand! Next, I activate Diving Exploder's special ability!" Says Greiger. Diving Exploder has 0 attack points, 0 defense points, is a level 1 monster and is a dark type monster.

When Diving Exploder is sent to your graveyard from your hand, the attack and defense points of each monster on the field are switched.

"So it looks like that bird of yours is about to be grounded, Crow! I guess going first isn't all that it's cracked up to be, is it! Hahahahahaha!" Greiger says.

"So wait, are you telling me that going first got me nothing?!" Asks Crow.

"Ha! I warned you, Crow! You can't possibly defeat a Dark Signer! Go, Diving Exploder!" Greiger says.

"Aaaah!" It swoops up and drops a bomb on Crow.

Big smoke cloud, but both duelists zoom out of it unharmed.

Shurra now has 1200 attack points, to WiFi's 1800.

"And now, Trap Reactor WiFi, attack! Treat Crow to a round of Double-R Cannon!" Says Greiger.

"Rrrgh." Crow growls under his breath.

And Shurra is shot down, with several explosions in its back.

"Agh, off to a wobbly start." Crow says. Indeed, his runner is wobbling a bit and a bump in the rough ground sends it flying. Crow is now in mid-air, struggling to hang on.

Flashback. The little girl, he told the bridge story to, looks down from the second story, along with a dog. "Hey!"

One of the little boys from the story. "Did you say Crow?!" "You're back!" They all run toward Crow, laughing and cheering.

"Man, I was…" Says Crow. One little girl jumps into his arms and vanishes before reaching him.

The girl who listened to the story does the same. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Crow is still flying through the air, trying to land again. "If I lose here, I'll let everyone down! Come onnn! Come onnn! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Crow says. He's fallen off the narrow highway they had been dueling on.

"Faster, guys!" Says Skylara. _"Whoever_ _i_ _s dueling that Dark Signer has no idea the amount of danger that they_ _a_ _re getting into! Because if they come deck-to-deck with an Earthbound Immortal, this might be their last duel ever!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26: A Whale Of A Ride: Part 2_

Trudge's jeep and Skylara on her runner are racing along a highway near the edge of the Sign. Purple flames drift up below them.

 _"Another shadow duel? But who is fighting?"_ Skylara thinks to herself. "You guys stay back, while I check things out! It is too dangerous!" Skylara says.

"No way!" Says Trudge. "We can't leave you, Skylara! What if something happens?! We don't even know who this new Dark Signer is! And what if they have another Earthbound Immortal!" Luna says. "Yeah! I thought we were like the Three Musketeers, not the Lone Ranger! We won't let you go solo!" Says Leo.

Skylara nods. "Alright, Leo. However, I shall go on ahead and scout out the duel. Check you guys later." Skylara says. With that, she leans to the side, merging toward the edge of the road. Skylara twists the acceleration handle and jumps the edge of the highway.

Trudge and the twins are aghast.

Skylara lands, bouncing on her back wheel and then forward onto her front, before landing solidly and riding onward, determinedly. _"Time to see whose throwing down."_ Skylara thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, Crow is still in free fall on his runner. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Crow screams.

Flashback to the moment Crow realized his nestlings were gone. "There you are!" Says Crow. But his arms are empty, and the kids running toward him are vanishing. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "No! I can't go down like this! I owe it to the kids!" Crow says. He opens his runner's wings, and shoots the mechanism. Gliding with his wings, Crow sails in a wide arc upward, tethered by the cord between the stand/claw and the bottom of his runner, and back onto the track. The grappling stand rips out of the track and retracts, bouncing Crow's runner one more time. Crow folds his wings back up and keeps riding.

Greiger is some distance behind him. _"Not bad. But if Crow had any brains, he'd use those wings to fly away."_ Greiger thinks to himself. "Hope your flight wasn't too scary! But then again why would it be, since you're a better pilot than duelist! Too bad those skills won't help you outmaneuver my next attack!" Says Greiger.

 _"I sure hope he's wrong. 'Cause it looks like Yusei wasn't kidding about these battles."_ Crow thinks to himself.

Flashback. "Crow, this isn't just another duel. You face them, you play for keeps, and I'm not talkin' about your deck." Yusei says. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"Well then it's time I play for keeps, too! And that means I gotta figure out a way to take out Greiger and that runner of his a-sap!"_ Crow thinks to himself.

In his mind's eye, he sees the kids _._

 _"_ _Dark Signers took my family away, and now they're gonna pay for their misdeeds."_ Crow thinks to himself. "I'm comin' at you with everything I got! So prepare yourself, Greiger! 'Cause this bird's got some claws!" Says Crow. He draws, Blackwing-Bora the Spear. "First off, I'll be activating my 'Speed Spell-Angel Baton'. And as long as I have two speed counters, I get to draw two cards. Now let's see what I have in store for you! Hmph. It's not lookin' good, Greiger. I discard one card to summon my Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode!" Crow says. Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield has 100 attack points, 1800 defense points and is a level 2 monster. "And since I already have a Blackwing on my field, I can summon out, Blackwing-Bora the Spear! And these birds of prey are about to pounce on you!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Bora the Spear has 1700 attack points, 800 defense points, is a level 4 monster and is an earth type monster.

"Bring it on! I'll bring both those birds down to Earth!" Greiger says.

"Not if I end this shadow-duel now! Blackwing-Bora, take apart his Y FI!" Says Crow.

Bora attacks, and the explosions from Y FI's wild blasts take a chunk out of the side of an adjacent building, which then falls down toward Greiger. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Greiger says, screaming. It falls on top of him, kicking up a huge cloud of dust.

"Nice knowin' ya!" Says Crow.

Then Greiger roars out of the cloud on his runner, his lifepoints dropping to 3100.

 _"What?! How did Greiger only lose a few of his points?!"_ Crow thinks to himself. "Huh?! His Y FI's still running?!" Crow asks.

"It is, and better than ever, I'm afraid! You see, before you attacked, I activated this! The trap card 'Fake Explosion'. So not only is my Y FI still flying high, but I get to summon another monster, which will even up the playing field! And who better to call for backup than Summon Reactor•SK!" Says Greiger. Summon Reactor•SK has 2000 attack points.

 _"Way to go, Crow!_ _N_ _ot only didn't you take 'im out, but you let 'im expand his air force! And as long as he's got Trap Reactor•Y FI and Summon Reactor on the field, you're only one attack away from being sent to the netherworld! I just know he's holding on to Spell Reactor•RE, and once all three are out there, in comes the big dog, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! That bad boy almost took out Yusei in the tournament."_ Crow thinks to himself. "Now it's gonna come after me!" Crow says.

Meanwhile, Skylara rides down the track somewhere within the Sign. _"This duel must be around here somewhere. Unless, they_ _a_ _re turbo-dueling! Guess I_ _a_ _m going to have to track them down!"_ Skylara thinks to herself. She keeps riding, her new course of action clear, and before a minute has passed she sees a light up ahead. _"Huh?! There! It_ _i_ _s them!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

"Why don't you finish your turn so I can end your misery! You will never beat me, Crow! Not with the dark power I, huh?" Asks Greiger. His runner beeps, and he breaks off to look at it. A camera shows the track behind him, where another rider and runner are coming up on him fast. The beep must've been some kind of proximity alarm.

"Huh?" Crow asks.

He looks back, it's Skylara. "Skylara's here!" Says Crow.

"But she won't be for long!" Greiger says.

Skylara is smiling, as she rides up beside the duelists. "I am so glad that you are alright, Crow!" Says Skylara. Then she looks over at Crow's opponent, no more smile. "Greiger?! Why are you?! Wait! Are you the...?" Skylara asks.

"Dark Signer? Yes! This was the only way to get revenge on Goodwin for what he did to me! He destroyed my family, Skylara! And if joining the Dark Signers is what it takes to make sure that man pays, then so be it!" Says Greiger.

"Crow, you remember what happens in these shadow-duels, so please let me take your place. This is my battle to fight." Skylara says.

"Rrrgh! Forget it! It was the Dark Signers who stole my family from me!" Says Crow.

"Hm?" Skylara asks.

"They trusted me to look out for them. And when the Dark Signers' mist covered Satellite, I couldn't do anything! They're all gone and it's all my fault!" Says Crow.

"What?!" Skylara asks.

Flashback. She remembers the smiles of the little kids who gathered around her when she visited Crow's hideout, back when she was scarless. She used to help Crow take care of them. "All of them?! No!" Says Skylara, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Now d'you see why I gotta do this? I started this duel and I'm ending it." Crow says.

"Listen!" Says Skylara.

"To what! You're not talkin' me outta this, Skylara! Those kids were all I had, I owe them this much. And so much more. See, you don't know the truth about me." Crow says.

Flashback. Crow as a little kid, seven-years-old, stands alone on a beach of the Satellite, his the only footprints in the sand, staring out at the City. He bears no tracking dye. "I never had a family. I never had to do chores or go to sleep early. Now I know that living without rules might sound like fun, but 'round here, it was dangerous. I learned that the only person I could depend on was me. And the world can be a lonely place when your only company is your shadow." Says Crow, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Greiger is listening, silently.

"A warm meal, a soft bed, these're the things I dreamed about. But becoming a professional duelist is what I hoped for the most!" Crow says.

Flashback. Trash flows past on a conveyor belt at a dump somewhere in the Satellite. "And so I tried to make my dream a reality. I figured if I could build a deck, I might win a few duels and score my way outta Satellite. So I hit the dump, it was the only place where a kid from the streets could hope to find a card or two." Says Crow, in voice-over.

Little Crow walks among the piles of trash, and gasps with delight, runs over to one of them and crouches down, he found one. Little Crow picks it up, brushes it off and then searches the ground nearby for more. "They weren't just cards, ya see? They were my ticket outta here! And right away I realized that it wasn't gonna be an easy trip." Crow says, in voice-over

Sometime later. Little Crow walks down the street, a card held up in each hand, wide-eyed and innocent.

Then some big guy approaches him, towering over him and casting a shadow over him. "So kid, you got some cards there, thanks." He takes them from him, causing little Crow to fall over and scuff up his elbow a little bit. "Hey, those are mine." Says little Crow. "What are you gonna do about it, shrimpy?" Little Crow's eyes are tearing up and close to running down his cheeks.

"Hey, leave him alone!"

The bully turns and little Crow looks himself.

Standing there is Skylara as a little kid, eight-years-old. Even back then, she still has that dark edge to her. Her wavy, raven black hair long to her mid-back, no scar on her in sight. Her emerald green eyes as determined and fierce just like they are present wise.

Little Crow runs over to little Skylara, hiding behind her.

"What do you want, girlie? You wanna get what he got to?"

"How about I duel you instead?" Little Skylara asks. She activates her duel disk, a smaller version of the one she uses now.

"You'll regret challenging me, girlie."

"You don't have to do this, ya know." Says little Crow. He's still hiding behind little Skylara, but he's now keeping his distance a little bit.

"I know." Little Skylara says. It only takes one card to take him out. "I summon, Cynder the Black Dragon!" Says little Skylara.

Cynder still looks the same, nothings changed of her, same size and height. Cynder towers over little Skylara and little Crow. "Cynder, teach this bully a thing or two about messing with innocent kids. Teach him with Dark Shadow Flame!" Little Skylara says. Cynder's powerful fire attack shakes the ground, making little Crow and the bully lose their balance, she stands her ground. Cynder's attack stops, and the bully is freaking out, crying like a little girl. Cynder vanishes and goes back to little Skylara's deck.

"Maybe next time you shall think twice before messing with innocent kids that are younger and smaller than you." Says little Skylara.

The bully approaches her, but she quickly punches him right in the nose, causing his nose to bleed and she also manages to back kick him right in the side of the head. When she did that, little Skylara was able to get a hold of little Crow's two cards that he stole from him. The bully then runs off, crying and whimpering like a little girl.

Little Crow walks up to little Skylara, slowly, sort of scared to approach her. Little Skylara's actually breathing heavy and seems a little exhausted, dueling must take a lot out of a young kid. "Um, hi." Little Crow says. Little Skylara then turns to face him. Little Crow looks down at the two duel cards in her hand. Little Skylara extends her arm out, with the cards in her hand. "Here, take them." Says little Skylara. Crow hesitates a little bit, but removes them from her hand, gently. "Are you alright, kid?" Little Skylara asks. Little Crow nods, innocently. Little Skylara smiles, innocently. "That is good." Says little Skylara. She then starts walking away, heading off somewhere.

"Huh?" Little Crow asks.

Little Skylara looks over her shoulder, looking towards him, determined to get him to follow her.

Little Crow takes a few small steps towards her.

Little Skylara has her little smile again and runs off.

"Wait!" Says little Crow. He runs after little Skylara, keeping his distance though, still a little scared of her.

Little Skylara runs further into town, little Crow following after her, catching up to her. Little Skylara suddenly stops and little Crow then collides into her, making them both fall to the ground. Little Skylara's laughing, this must have been her more joyful days. "Oh, I'm sorry." Little Crow says. "For what? That was fun." Says little Skylara. She stands up and helps little Crow up. Little Crow looks at his two cards again, grateful for little Skylara's help getting them back.

"Whatcha got there?" Little Crow looks up from his two cards. Little Skylara and little Crow are surrounded by six kids all in their elevens and twelves. This doesn't look good. Little Skylara steps in front of little Crow, he stays behind her, not again. "J-just some cards I found." Little Crow says. "Whaddaya think you are, some kinda duelist?" "I wanna be." Says little Crow.

Pause.

The kids laugh, and suddenly look a lot friendlier. Little Skylara's laughing, as well, as if she was in on this. Little Skylara then steps aside, knowing there's no real trouble. "That's cool! We're learnin' to throw down too. She's the best young duelist there is around here and she's never once lost a duel. So, we've been learning to duel from her. If you want anyone to teach you how to duel, she's the one to learn from."

Sometime later, a couple of this group of kids duel table-style on the sidewalk between doorsteps, with little Crow, little Skylara and the other four standing around as spectators. "You were there, I thought they'd take my cards. But that's when I learned from you that your deck is like your soul, and no one would ever steal that." Crow says, in voice-over.

Little Crow is still looking at the two cards he found in the dump, and another of the kids looks over his shoulder, points to one of them, and remarks... "Sweet card! Its Vayu, a bird. They say your first card, can predict your future. Maybe you'll fly outta here someday, kid!" "Yeah!" Says little Crow. "Just take some of us, too! Whaddaya say, Crow?" "The name stuck, and so did everything else I learned from you about dueling. Next thing I knew, I had friends. And you were the first friend I ever made, someone who actually understood what I went through." Crow says, in voice-over. "So, what's your name?" Asks little Crow. "It is Skylara Galatea."

More and more kids of similar ages appear around little Crow, and finally little Skylara appears again with two others well recognized, Jack and Yusei, as little kids. Little Jack is nine-years-old, while little Yusei is the same age as little Skylara, eight-years-old. Absolutely adorable, too. Little Jack stands at one side of little Skylara and little Yusei the other. "I had a family. I met you, Skylara. Yusei and Jack, too. You weren't just my buddies, you were like my sister and they were like my brothers. Everything was taken from me, but dueling gave me a new beginning. And I wasn't about to let anyone else have to face their shadow as their only friend." Crow says, in voice-over.

Little Crow cries with joy, as he jumps into little Skylara's arms, hugging her, with little Jack and little Yusei hugging them, too. Group hug. The flashback ends.

Fade back to Crow himself, grim under his helmet. "I learned to fly, and it was up to me to teach others the same. I found kids that were like me, ones that had no family or didn't have anywhere to go but the streets of Satellite." Says Crow.

As he speaks, he now has all his marks and he's with his nestlings, little Crow, little Yusei, little Skylara and little Jack laughing together, and little Crow standing on a beach all alone. "I looked out for them, made sure they were safe, taught them how to duel, and together, we learned the most important lesson. When you have friends, you're never alone. They were my family, Skylara." Crow says, in voice-over. The vision ends.

Back to the present. "And as much as you think that I saved them, it was them who saved me." Says Crow.

"But Crow, why risk everything?" Skylara asks.

"'Cause! They took them all away!" Says Crow.

Flashback/vision, as the dark cloud approaches, the five nestlings stand in the street outside Crow's hideout, too trusting and curious to run for cover, and watch it approach. "The Dark Signers attacked us, using that cloud to steal the spirits of everyone! And what does Greiger do? He goes and joins them." Crow says, in voice-over. The flashback/vision ends.

Back to the present. "As far as I'm concerned he's responsible! And now it's time for his punishment!" Says Crow.

"Are you done taking us on this trip down memory lane? Because now it's my turn to send you on a trip to the netherworld!" Greiger says.

"Stop it!" Says Skylara.

"Huh?" Greiger asks.

"Don't you get it, you are on the same side! You both lost your families and that is why you are dueling! You should be working together to get back what matters most, not tearing each other apart in a shadow duel! Look, you told Yusei and I what happened, Greiger. Goodwin's the one you want to make pay for this!" Says Skylara.

Flashback. Greiger, 'Skylar' and Yusei talk the night before the former and latter's duel on the twins' patio. "You told us how he was the one who destroyed your village. So now what? You get your revenge by joining the Dark Signers and taking out Goodwin with the rest of humanity?!" Skylara asks, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "That's why I need to win this duel, Skylara! Greiger has to be stopped!" Says Crow.

"Not like this. Crow, this duel is all about revenge! That makes you as bad as him!" Skylara says.

"You dunno what you're talking about! Rrrgh! This is something that I just have to do!" Says Crow.

"No, it isn't!" Skylara says.

"This is my battle, ya got that?! If hate is what it takes to win it, then so be it! An' anyway, friend, we're talking about a shadow duel, here." Says Crow. He puts a forearm to his visor, wiping his eyes. "There's no stopping it. Ugh!" Crow says. He flings his arm backward and tears fly from his hand, hitting Skylara's visor and sliding off with the wind.

Skylara gasps. This is serious. _"Crow."_ Skylara thinks to herself. "Then good luck! However, remember this, hate won't bring your friends back!" Says Skylara.

"We'll see." Crow says.

"Let's end this once and for all!" Says Greiger. He toggles the right-hand accelerator and the jet engines on the back of his runner kick in.

"Bring it on!" Crow says.

And the duel is ready to continue, both players bent on vengeance.

"It's my turn, and this is gonna be the last turn I need! Now I summon Spell Reactor•RE to my field in attack mode!" Says Greiger. Spell Reactor•RE has 1200 attack points, 900 defense points, is a level 3 monster and a dark type. "With it, I can activate the special ability of Summon Reactor•SK! So by sending it, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor to the graveyard, I get to summon out my favorite monster!" Greiger says.

"Oh no, that move nearly beat Yusei before." Says Skylara.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten how close your half-twin brother came to losing to Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! But rest assured, this time Crow won't be so lucky! Ehuhuhuhuheheheheh!" Greiger says.

Flying Fortress SKY FIRE is a level-eight machine-type monster with three thousand attack points and twenty-five-hundred defense points.

"That's not a monster, that's World War Four!" Says Crow.

"If you think its scary now, just you wait! Because if I send a card to the graveyard at the end of my turn, I get to destroy any one of the cards on your field!" Greiger says.

"Ugh." Says Crow.

"And first up is your Silver Shield!" Greiger says. SKY FIRE machine-guns mistral into oblivion. "And now, for SKY FIRE's main attack, I target your Blackwing-Spear! Let's lock n' load!" Says Greiger.

"Blackwing, no!" Crow says. He toggles his right-grip, barely staying ahead of the force of the explosion. "Silver Shield's gone, but, that doesn't stop his special ability from activating. See, as soon as you took it out, all the damage I would've taken drops to zero!" Says Crow. He's safe from the blast.

Skylara, still following behind, breathes a sigh of relief.

"You've just prolonged your pain. Now which one of your little birds is going to swoop in and save you?" Greiger asks.

"Rrrggh!" Crow growls under his breath. _"I wish I knew that myself. His SKY FIRE looks unstoppable. Not only can its special ability destroy any one a' my cards, but if I take one direct hit from that metal monster, it's gonna be 'bye bye blackbird'! If I wanna win this, I'd better do it fast! And that means it all comes down to this draw."_ Crow thinks to himself. "Here we go!" Says Crow. He drew Gale the Whirlwind. _"Another Blackwing. Not exactly what I was hopin' for, but maybe my deck's tryin' to tell me somethin'. If I can't stop SKY FIRE's special ability, maybe I should just roll with it. S'much as I hate to lose a monster, that may be just the thing that saves me!"_ Crow thinks to himself. "I play this in defense mode, Blackwing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor!" Crow says. Blackwing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor has 800 attack points, 0 defense points, is a level 1 monster and is a dark type.

"What a waste! I was hoping to destroy something of value this turn! Your Blackwing-Vayu is about as threatening as a rubber duck! And I can't wait to hear the squeak it makes, once my SKY FIRE takes out it, and your lifepoints! It's been real, Crow!" Says Greiger.

SKY FIRE bombs Vayu and Crow. The explosion rocks Crow forward so only his front wheel is near the ground, and he takes flight again, flying forward top first. "Waaaaaaa-gh!" Crow says. He lands on his front wheel, bounces, and at this point is flying toward the flaming wall.

"Watch out!" Says Skylara.

Crow presses a button on a right-hand grip, and twists a left-hand one to sit vertically. Crow's runner's wings extend and grate along the sides of the track, kicking up sparks. Crow jumps and lands back on the track, wincing. Crow's lifepoints are down to 2600. "Now that was a close one!" Crow says.

 _"And if it gets any closer, I'm afraid Crow might not be around for a victory lap!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

"Are you ready to take this duel up a notch?!" Asks Crow.

"Sure I am, but your field's running on empty!" Greiger says.

"Well I'm about to fill 'er up, Greiger! I activate Vayu's special ability! So by removing my Blackwing-Vayu and another monster in my graveyard from the game, I'm now allowed to synchro-summon!" Says Crow.

"But your monsters are all in the graveyard!" Greiger says.

"Huh? Well then consider this a message from the Great Beyond. So listen up, I choose Blackwing-Elphin the Raven, and Vayu the Emblem of Honor!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Elphin the Raven has 2200 attack points, 1200 defense points and is a level 6 monster. A glowing red symbol projects from Vayu like a shadow. Vayu's one star and Elphin's six begin the dance of a synchro-summon. "One-on-one they weren't much of a match for you. But now they're hatching into a whole new bird of prey! I synchro-summon, Blackwing Armor Master!" Crow says. Blackwing Armor Master has 2500 attack points. "And as another bonus, pal, I get to summon a second Blackwing monster as long as there's already one on my field! This lucky bird is Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind has 1300 attack points, 400 defense points, is a level 3 monster and is a dark type monster.

"You got two monsters for the price of nothing! Perhaps I did underestimate your little birds. But you gotta realize that this duel isn't about believing in your deck. It's what I call a 'numbers game', and after taking a look at your monsters' attack points, I can see your strategy is for the birds!" Greiger says.

"Now! Blackwing Armor Master! Attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" Says Crow.

"Is this some sort of joke? Just look at their points! Your Blackwing doesn't have a chance against my Flying Fortress!" Greiger says.

"We'll see! Now attack with Black Hurricane!" Says Crow.

 _"Why did Crow attack with that?! Now he shall lose for sure!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

The wind clears, Armor Master is still standing, fist-to-front with SKY FIRE.

"That's impossible, he should've been destroyed!" Greiger says.

"Hasn't anyone told ya, life's full a' disappointments, Greiger! And here's another, I don't take any damage!" Says Crow.

"Then why attack? It was all just a waste!" Greiger says.

As Armor Master pulls away, he leaves a black splinter sticking in SKY FIRE's main gun turret. It gleams.

"Look again! 'Cause my monster just made a bullseye!" Says Crow.

"Whaddayou mean?!" Greiger asks.

"It's just part of Armor Master's special ability. See, he's got these nifty little things called arrowhead counters, and I used one of 'em on your SKY FIRE." Says Crow.

SKY FIRE starts to crack where the counter stuck.

"Now, for the rest of the turn, both your attack and defense points are stuck at zero!" Crow says.

"My SKY FIRE!" Says Greiger.

"Blackwing Whirlwind, why don't you take advantage of the situation!" Crow says. Gale attacks, and SKY FIRE starts exploding, blasted out of the sky.

"Noooooooooo!" Says Greiger. He ducks as it explodes, but his runner is caught in it. It bucks up on its back wheels, spins and donuts, gets passed by Skylara, and finally runs into a pillar of a bridge over the road.

Skylara rides out of the dust, looking back over her shoulder. "Greiger!" Skylara says. She pulls even with Crow.

"You were right, Skylara! I'm no better than a Dark Signer if I duel with hate in my heart!" Says Crow.

"I am glad to see the Crow that I know is back to being himself. Now let's, huh?" Skylara asks.

Greiger comes hurtling out of the mist, airborne.

Skylara and Crow gasp.

"Talk about countin' your chickens before they hatch!" Says Crow.

"You scratched my paint job, Crow! You'll pay for that!" Greiger says. His lifepoints 1800.

"Well ya gotta catch me first! And since you lose a speed counter for every thousand points of damage, it looks like you may never cash in! An' while you try an' play catch-up with your little tricycle, I'll end my turn with a face down! Now let's see what you got!" Says Crow.

"Oh, you'll do more than see it! Don't forget that this shadow duel's full-contact! Just watch this! With SKY FIRE out of the way, my field's completely empty! Which means I can summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine!" Greiger says. He takes it from his graveyard and holds it up, his cheek marker glows purple. "Like your birds, he was stuck in the graveyard, but now he's ready to surface!" Says Greiger. Dark Tuner Doom Submarine has 0 attack points, 300 defense points, is a level 9 monster and is a dark type monster.

"Nice move, but I think your submarine's attack points got deep-sixed on the way up!" Crow says.

"Then it's a good thing it won't be out there all alone for long! I summon Darksea Rescue in attack mode!" Says Greiger. Darksea Rescue has 0 attack points, 0 defense points, is a level 1 monster and is a dark type monster. "And now I dark-tune my Doom Submarine and my Darksea Rescue in order to synchro-summon Dark Flat Top!" Greiger says. The two hooded guys rowing the little rescue raft start to look scared, Dark Submarine detaches its periscope tower and its many stars explode from a small bomb or weight. They swirl around the rescue boat, and you've really got to feel sorry for the guys rowing it. They become outlines and the stars gouge and sink into them, altering their very atomic makeup. "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light!" Says Greiger. The raft explodes, leaving only a circle of dark stars crackling in a crisscross of black electricity. They spin faster and faster, and from the center appears a column of black. Stabs of purple light drop from the sky in a circle that becomes a ring of streaming purple. Something begins to appear out of the clouds.

"What is that thing?!" Crow asks.

"Heheheheheheh! Your doom!" Says Greiger. It's a floating aircraft carrier about half as big as his runner. Dark Flat Top has 3000 attack points.

 _"Crow will never sink that thing!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

"Well, it looks like this duel is just starting to get interesting! I can't wait to see what happens next!" Crow says.


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27: A Whale Of A Ride: Part 3_

The violet fire along the side of the road lights up the oil stains on it like a field of stars. Beams of metal and ruined buildings block the road on all sides, as Crow and Skylara, accompanied by Blackwing Armor Master and Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind, race onward, followed closely by Greiger and his Dark Flat Top.

"That's quite the ship, Greiger. Ha! S' just too bad I'm gonna have to sink it along with all your lifepoints." Crow says.

"Oh, please, you're not gonna be sinking anything of mine, Crow. See, with the power of my Dark Sea Rescue, I can add a couple of reinforcements to my deck! And speaking of reinforcements, I activate Dark Flat Top's special ability, which lets me bring back Flying Fortress SKYFIRE from my graveyard once per turn!" Says Greiger.

"Aw, man! But I already took that thing out once this match!" Crow says.

 _"And you are going to have to keep taking it out unless you find a way to deep-six Greiger's Dark Flat Top!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

"Welcome back, Flying Fortress SKYFIRE!" Says Greiger. Flying Fortress SKYFIRE has 3000 attack points, 2500 defense points, is a level 8 monster and is a wind type monster.

"Nice move, but that hunk of junk is about to get grounded, Greiger!" Crow says.

"And how d'you plan to do that with only one monster left on the field? Ya see by sending one card to the graveyard I can activate the special ability, which allows me to destroy your Blackwing Armor Master!" Says Greiger.

Armor Master gets riddled with holes, to Crow's dismay.

"And with him out of the way, I can now set my sights on the only monster you have left." Greiger says.

Gale the Whirlwind finds itself all alone against SKYFIRE. Gale tries to fly for it, but doesn't stand a chance.

"Looks like the only one being grounded this match is you!" Says Greiger.

"Gah!" Crow says. He and his runner are flung into near-horizontal donuts, forward along the track. Crow's screen starts to crash. "Aaa-aaa-aaaa-aaah!"

"Oh no!" Says Skylara.

The road still steams from a track scraped out of it by Crow's passage. Crow and his runner are down, lying on the ground. Crow's lifepoints are at 900. Crow clenches his fists, already struggling to get up.

Skylara and Greiger both brake.

"Crow!" Skylara says.

"Don't even bother trying to get back up! I'm afraid your runner's down for the count and so're you!" Says Greiger.

"Crow!" Skylara says. She climbs off of her runner, about to run over.

"Stay back! Rrrgh." Says Crow. He pushes himself up on his hands. "If you interfere, I'll lose. And losing isn't an option!" Crow says.

Skylara gasps, he's going to try and continue the duel.

"Well, from the way things look up here, neither is winning." Says Greiger.

Crow gets to his feet and trudges over to his fallen runner. There's a patch torn out of his pants that wasn't there before. "You wish, Greiger. You're not gonna get rid a' me that easily. I got too much-too mu, agh!" Crow says. He tries to kneel next to his runner, and ends up falling down on top of it. Crow fights his way back up. "To fight for!" Says Crow.

In his mind's eye, he sees the kids he looks after, smiling and laughing.

"I owe it to the kids. And that means you're gonna pay!" Crow says, angrily.

"Heh. Well I'd like to see you try and collect!" Says Greiger.

"But your runner..." Skylara says.

"Is gonna be just fine, Skylara. Trust me. It might be down..." Says Crow. He pulls up a panel on his runner and toggles something.

Skylara hears the engine rev.

Crow begins to smile. "...But it's not out!" Crow says. The runner pushes itself up on one of its wing-flaps, peals out and zooms away then arcs back, stopping at his side, as he stands up. The screen flickers back on.

"How touching, Crow! But I would've stayed down if I were you!" Says Greiger.

Crow settles back onto his runner and looks over his shoulder. "Well lucky for my friends, you're not me, Greiger! Shall we?" Crow asks. He keeps going.

Greiger follows him. "Yes we shall!" Says Greiger. _"I thought you would've given up by now, Crow. But I should've known you would never back down since you, like me, are fighting for the memories of our families and friends."_ Greiger thinks to himself.

Flashback. _"Although we grew up in different parts of the world, we both shared a common goal."_ Greiger thinks to himself, in voice-over. One night, Greiger's younger sister and brother wave goodbye, as he leaves for the City on his runner.

Then the flashback changes. On a sunny day, kids in clothes with bright patterns, Greiger comes from a village somewhere in Peru, run to meet him, taller and older than all of them, and he hands out cards. _"Like you, I hoped that dueling would provide an out to the life that had been dealt to my friends and family. I believed that if I shared my knowledge of dueling with those close to me, someday their dreams of a better life would come true."_ Greiger thinks to himself, in voice-over.

His younger siblings are waving goodbye to him again, then they drown in purple flames. The entire village is engulfed in a single soundless blast of white light. _"But because of Goodwin, their dreams vanished along with their home!"_ Greiger thinks to himself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Hmm! I place one card face down! Your move!" Greiger says.

Switching back to Crow, he puts a hand to his side, clearly in pain. The cloth warmers around his forearms have been ripped and torn, to the point that they cover up gray bracers of some kind underneath. _"Move! I can barely breathe! I think that fall damaged more than just my runner. But before I take care of myself, I gotta take care of Greiger!"_ Crow thinks to himself. "Looks like I'm up!" Says Crow. _"But I might not be for long, unless I figure out a way to take out his Flying Fortress SKYFIRE. 'Cause with the shape I'm in right now? If it attacks me again, I might not be able to keep fighting this fight."_ Crow thinks to himself. "Ugh!" Crow says. _"It sounds like Crow's more hurt than he's letting on!"_ Skylara thinks to herself. "I'll end my turn with a face down!" Says Crow.

"Is that all?! Looks like someone's too scared to attack." Greiger says.

"Too scared to attack! I don't think so! Ya see, why attack when I can let one a' my face downs destroy all your monsters for me!" Says Crow.

"Yeah, right!" Greiger says.

"Happy hunting, Greiger!" Says Crow. He pulls ahead, laughing, daring Greiger to try and attack him.

 _"Little does Crow know that I've always got a backup plan. And I think this is the perfect time to put my little insurance policy into play."_ Greiger thinks to himself. "I send one card in my hand to the graveyard in order to activate Flying Fortress SKYFIRE's special ability! Which lets me destroy one card on your field! Now which one will it be! How 'bout the one on the left! Now, attack!" Greiger says.

Crow's left-side face down gets blown away, it was 'Fake Feather'. "Oh, so close! Now if you attack me, all your monsters are going to be totally annihilated!" Says Crow.

"The only things that're going to be annihilated are the last of your lifepoints! You have nothing left to protect you except that one face down and that doesn't scare me for a second! This is the end of the road for you!" Greiger says.

Crow is still smiling. "This is the end of nothing, pal!" Says Crow.

"You cannot stop the inevitable! Flying Fortress SKYFIRE, finish Crow off and send him to the netherworld!" Greiger says.

SKYFIRE launches three rockets, which zoom behind Crow in formation, but don't hit him.

"I'm not goin' anywhere! I activate my trap, 'Blackwing Backslash'! And since I have at least five Blackwings in my graveyard, this trap destroys all the monsters on your field just like I said it would!" Says Crow.

The Blackwings in his graveyard appear as streams of colored light, blue, green, purple, red, yellow and white. They gracefully target the rockets, then SKYFIRE, then Dark Flat Top, and send them flaming to the ground.

"How could you!" Greiger says.

"Ha! Well, I couldn't have without your help, Greiger." Says Crow.

"So this is all my own doing?" Greiger asks.

"That's right, you've got no one to blame but yourself for the situation you're in. Maybe next time you won't underestimate the power of my deck!" Says Crow.

They race onward, three sets of headlights flying down a track of purple. Skylara's headlights are slightly bluer than Greiger's or Crow's.

"It's funny you should say that, because that's exactly what I was thinking, when I sent this to the graveyard!" Greiger says.

"Sent what to the graveyard?" Asks Crow.

"A little insurance policy that allows me to draw one card from my deck. That'll do just fine. Next up, I'll trigger the trap card 'Contaminated Earth'! Yah! Due to its effect, because I have two level-five-or-above monsters in my graveyard, I can now summon an Earthbound Immortal!" Greiger says.

A big rock, a small asteroid with a hole through the center, appears above them.

"An Earthbound Immortal?!" Asks Crow.

"This is just what I was afraid of!" Skylara says.

In the hole at the center of the rock, the strange egg of an Earthbound Immortal appears in midair. Lights appear on the surface of the rock and flow into it. It starts to thump like a heart, showing veins of purple energy.

"Yours is a future that will be cloaked in eternal darkness!" Says Greiger.

Big column of white-purple light.

"Now come forth, Earthbound Immortal, Chaquchalua!" Greiger says.

It appears, a massive killer whale, graceful and terrifying.

"Uh-oh!" Says Crow.

Earthbound Immortal Chaquchalua has 2900 attack points and 1600 defense points.

 _"That thing is incredible! Crow better watch out!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

"Al-righty, Crow. This is it. I draw!" _"But before I make a move I better assess the situation. Greiger's got more life points than me and a giant whale protecting 'im. I gotta figure out a way to beach that thing before it swallows my life points whole!"_ Crow thinks to himself. "I summon, Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain!" Crow says. Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain has 500 attack points, 800 defense points, is a level 2 monster and is a dark type.

"If that's all you have to attack with, then perhaps you should pull over and end this duel!" Says Greiger.

"I'm not stoppin' for anything, ya got that?! In fact, I'm comin' straight for ya! Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain, attack Greiger directly!" Crow says.

Greiger's lifepoints 1300. "That was quite the move. It's just too bad that it's going to be the last one you ever make!" Says Greiger.

"Don't think so!" Crow says.

"Huh?" Asks Greiger.

"Ya see, it's time for part two of my attack to take effect!" Crow says.

"What d'you mean?!" Asks Greiger.

"I mean, that there was more to that move than meets the eye. Ya see, the real purpose of my Blackwing attacking was to switch your whale into defense mode!" Crow says.

Its defense points are a mere 1600.

"Now that whale of yours couldn't even hurt a fly, much less me or my Blackwing!" Says Crow.

"Way to go, Crow!" Skylara says.

"Now I'll end my turn with a face down." Says Crow.

"It's my move then, agh! Now, you may've stopped my beast from attacking, but whoever said it had to be in attack mode to deal out damage! My Immortal can't be stopped. I activate Chaquchalua's special ability, which means your lifepoints get hit for half the amount of its defense points!" Greiger says.

Chaquchalua's dorsal fin surfaces from the road, as though it were the surface of the ocean, and swims straight for Crow and his runner. "This wasn't part a' the plan!" Says Crow. It hits, his runner gets thrown off balance, it's a rough ride as he struggles to hang on. Crow's screen flashes a warning that his lifepoints are now 100.

"Hang on!" Skylara says.

"I summon Dark Sea Rescue in attack mode! And next, I activate the trap 'Bosura'! Ha! By playing this card I can now release one monster on the field, to destroy a monster whose level is higher! And as an added bonus, not only do you lose one of your monsters, but you also lose eight hundred of your lifepoints! I release my Dark Sea Rescue in order to destroy your Fane the Steel Chain!" Says Greiger.

Dark Sea Rescue disappears into the face of the trap card, and a hungry stream of fire emerges from the card and heads straight for Crow's Blackwing.

"What?!" Crow asks.

 _"If Crow doesn't stop this he's done-for!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

At the edge of the fiery purple track, a jeep is approaching. Trudge and the twins are picking their way along the outside, looking for any sign of life. "We gotta find Skylara. She's gotta be around here somewhere!" Says Leo. "Well, judging from that enormous purple wall, I think it's safe to say that we're on the right track." Trudge says. "Skylara, I hope you're okay." Says Luna. "I'd be more worried about us being okay, with Trudge's driving!" Leo says. And they move on through the empty wasteland.

"If you don't stop that attack you shall lose, Crow!" Says Skylara.

"I'm on it! I play the trap card 'Explosion Guard', which not only protects my monster from your Immortal's special ability, but it also hits you for five hundred points of damage!" Crow says.

"No!" Says Greiger. His lifepoints are now at 800.

Crow flies out of the cloud of smoke, leaving Greiger in the dust.

 _"This little pest is really starting to get under my skin."_ Greiger thinks to himself.

"My turn!" Crow says. He goes to draw. _"Okay, Crow. It all comes down to this. You've only got one trap left in your hand. The odds're against you, but they've been against you your entire life! You can't give up now."_ Crow thinks to himself.

The smiles of his nestlings flicker across his visor.

 _"You owe it to the kids! It's time to draw a winner. Here goes everything!"_ Crow thinks to himself. He draws. He flips it. It's Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North. Crow looks at it for a moment, hardly able to believe his eyes, then smiles. "Just what I was hoping for! Now I can go n' lay down a face down, and then summon Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North has 1300 attack points, 0 defense points, is a level 2 monster and is a dark type monster. "Now that I've added a little offense to my field, I think I'll balance it out by adding the defensive abilities of my Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame!" Crow says. Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame has 1200 defense points. "Next I tune my Blizzard the Far North, Fane the Steel, and Shura the Blue Flame in order to synchro-summon, Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant! Welcome to the game!" Says Crow.

Blackwing-Sliverwind the Ascendant is a level-eight dark-attribute monster with twenty-eight-hundred attack points and two-thousand defense points.

"That's quite the beast. It's just too bad my Immortal's special ability will be keeping your Silverwind on the sidelines!" Greiger says.

"Fine by me! Because that allows me to counter your move with a special ability of my own! Since my feathered friend couldn't battle this turn, I can now destroy up to two monsters whose defense points are less than Silverwind's attack points!" Says Crow.

"Then that means!" Greiger says.

"Your Immortal's history! And this shadow duel is about to come to an end! Go, Perfect Storm!" Says Crow.

As Silverwind goes to attack, ghostly faces appear on Chaquchalua's head, recognizing them as Greiger's brother and sister. "Please, help!" Greiger's brother says. "You mustn't do this!" Says Greiger's sister.

"Who're they?!" Crow asks.

"Please, help us get back to our village!" Says both Greiger's sister and brother.

"Whaddayou mean, 'village'?!" Crow asks.

"Enough stalling, Crow! If you're not gonna finish your move, then allow me to!" Says Greiger.

"But, don't you see those kids up there?!" Crow asks.

"All I see is the finish line, Crow!" Says Greiger.

"But Greiger." Crow says.

"But nothing!" Says Greiger.

"There are kids up there! Please, just look for yourself!" Skylara says.

"Fine, Skylara!" Says Greiger.

"Greiger, it's us! Please, help!" Greiger's sister says.

"Huh? How can this, how can this be?!" Asks Greiger.

"Greiger!" Crow says.

"Why are there people from my village inside this Earthbound Immortal?!" Asks Greiger.

Flashback. The same one from earlier, where the kids run toward him laughing and cheering. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "So he knows them?!" Crow asks.

"There is only one way to be certain. Greiger, is that your family?!" Asks Skylara.

"I'm sure of it now! The people trapped inside this Earthbound Immortal are my brother, and sister, and people from my village! That means the Crimson Dragon isn't to blame for this, it was the Dark Signers who took everything away from me!" Greiger says.

"So it is the Dark Signers who are responsible." Says Skylara.

"Yes. And here I was blaming you and Goodwin." Greiger says. He decelerates.

Skylara falls back with Greiger. "Greiger! Now that you figured out the truth, you have to stop this duel!" Says Skylara.

Greiger opens his eyes, the space around his irises is white. "Skylara, I'm sorry. I'll forfeit this duel so that…" Greiger says. At that, the Mark of the Whale reacts.

Greiger hears a deep voice. "You'll forfeit nothing! This is nothing but a Signer trick. They are your true enemy! Show no mercy! And send them all to the netherworld!"

Greiger's eyes glow with purple light, the mark on his face shines too, and he laughs, evilly, clearly possessed.

Skylara can see veins on the edges of Greiger's face standing out from the skin.

Greiger grips the accelerator and roars forward.

"Greiger!" Says Skylara.

"I'm afraid your trickery will not stop me from sending you and those loyal to you to the netherworld!"

"Come on!" Crow says.

Greiger snaps free for a moment. "Rrgh, get out of my head, whoever you are! Please, Crow! You must, end this duel, right away! It's the only way to release my family and friends, from their prison!" Says Greiger.

"Are you sure?" Crow asks.

The Whale mark flares, Greiger screams. Greiger's eyes are glowing. "Not exactly! In fact it might be best if I end this duel right away! My turn! Yah! Heheheheheh! I switch Chaquchalua into attack mode!"

"You better be careful with Greiger! He isn't going to hold anything back!" Says Skylara.

"That's right, Crow! Now, Earthbound Immortal Chaquchalua, attack!"

"No!" Crow says.

"Don't give up! You can end this duel, I know you can!" Says Skylara.

"She's right, I can!" Crow says. _"And I will! Greiger's beast might not be affected by my traps or spells, but his own are a different story!"_ Crow thinks to himself.

"This shadow duel is over!"

"It will be, once I activate 'Parasite Mind'! With this, I can gain control of a trap card on your field, and activate its effect! And the trap card I'm gonna be using is 'Bosura'! Now I know you're familiar with how this card works, and I know you know the damage it can dish out, but I bet you never knew that your own card was gonna be your Immortal's undoing! So by releasing my level-eight Silverwind, I can destroy your Earthbound Immortal Chaquchalua!" Says Crow.

A blast of fire, led by a Silverwind made of flames, blows a hole straight through the top of Chaquchalua's head. It rears back and keels over, purple lights gushing like blood. The villagers cry out as they are all sucked toward the wound. Chaquchalua collapses out of sight behind some buildings ahead of the duel, dramatically. It dives beneath the water under the track and swims right into a bridge support.

Up on the track, buildings lean dangerously to the side and the duelists weather an earthquake.

Greiger is oblivious, as the thing possessing him roars and screams its fury. Part of Greiger's visor is already cracked off. Greiger closes his eyes, possibly unconscious, as his lifepoints drop to zero.

Crow wins.

The parallel lines of purple fire recede into the distance and vanish.

Crow brakes. "It's over! Huh?" Crow asks. Above him, a piece of building gives way. Crow can't get out of the way. "Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaah!"

"Watch out!" Says Greiger. He rides up in the blink of an eye and knocks Crow and his runner flying.

Crow lands, skidding hard to the side and yelling, as the huge chunk of concrete hits the ground. Crow sits there catching his breath for a moment, then realizes that Greiger isn't there. Crow climbs off of his runner and runs toward the fallen concrete. "Huh?!" Crow asks.

Skylara jumps the pile of debris. "Greiger!" Says Skylara.

"No!" Crow says.

There sits Greiger, halfway buried in rubble, and from the looks of it barely alive. One of the two horns is cracked off Greiger's helmet, even more of his visor is gone, and part of his helmet is missing entirely.

Crow and Skylara kneel on either side. "Greiger, are you alright?" Asks Skylara.

Greiger opens his eyes, shaking, they're normal. "'M fine." Greiger says. "Huh?" Asks Crow. "And Crow... you're safe..." Greiger says. "Why'd'ja do that?! Why did you risk your life for me?!" Asks Crow. "Because... rrgh... You risked yours so that my family and friends could return to their homeland." Greiger says. Crow's eyes start to water. "Greiger." Says Crow. "You must continue to fight the Dark Signers... Stay strong and save your family." Greiger says. "You can count on it, Greiger." Says Crow. Greiger turns to Skylara. "Skylara... Thank you for helping me see the truth. You freed me of the darkness... that was... gripping my heart." Greiger says. He winces, clearly in a lot of pain. "Of course." Says Skylara. "Skylara...! The Signers must stick together. It's the only way… you will defeat the darkness!" Greiger says. He reaches up to Skylara with the hand that isn't buried. Skylara grips it with both of hers. Greiger closes his eyes, beginning to turn gray like the concrete around him. Greiger begins to disappear, as little black specks float upward from where he lies. "Greiger!" Says Skylara. "We won't let you down! We promise!" Crow says. "Crow's right! We won't stop until the darkness is defeated!" Says Skylara.

Somewhere in Peru, a bright light can be seen at the end of a road in the valley. Greiger's brother, sister, and several other bemused villagers have suddenly appeared on the ground in the middle of the night. "What happened? Huh, sis?" She looks at her hands, then gets excited. "I think we've been saved, everybody!" "So we're home?" "You betcha!" They hug.

Other people start to cheer.

Above them, a bright, purplish shooting star lights the heavens.

"Hey, check it out! That's a huge falling star!" "D'you think Greiger can see it, too? He always loved watching the sky at night." "You know what? I bet he can."

Trudge, the twins, their jeep, Skylara, Crow and their runners stand on top of a building, not too far from the site of the duel.

In the background, behind them are a bunch of collapsed buildings.

Skylara can feel Yusei's nearby, as the wind starts blowing. _"Brother."_ Skylara thinks to herself.

Crow places a hand on Skylara's shoulder. "Skylara." Crow says. Skylara looks over the side of her shoulder at him. "What is it? You seem a little out of it." Says Crow. "I'm fine, Crow. I can just feel Yusei's nearby, that is all. I think he's going to be dueling next." Skylara says. "So is Kalin next, Skylara?" Asks Crow. Skylara finishes putting on her helmet, already astride her runner. "Yes. And that is where we are going. Yusei and Kalin have some unfinished business to attend to and there is no way I am missing this." Skylara says. She grips the accelerator and takes off.

Above Skylara, the same shooting star burns brightly, though it looks a bit more bluish than purple.


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28: A Score To Settle: Part 1_

Yusei is riding through a wasteland of debris, dotted with low buildings. _"Get ready, Kalin. 'Cause here I come!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. The next of the four Stars of Destiny appears over the horizon, as he races toward it.

Skylara and Crow are riding alongside Trudge and the twins in their jeep on their runners, somewhere back along the road. _"Yusei's sure got his work cut out for 'im. I hope he brought his A-game."_ Crow thinks to himself.

"You guys think that Yusei's scared?" Luna asks. "Yusei's not scared a' nothin'! He's the best there is!" Says Leo.  
Luna nods, nervously, and looks at her right arm.

Skylara's looking down at her own arm, as well.

Yusei approaches the tower, resolutely.

Kalin's waiting at the base of it, on his runner. "Good to see you, old friend." Kalin says. He twists the right-hand accelerator and rides out toward Yusei, arcing around and leaping into the air before bulleting toward him, forcing him into a small game of chicken.

The two runners are feet away from colliding.

Yusei, with a yell of effort, is the first to turn aside, braking harshly.

Kalin does the same, laughing, wickedly. "Hahahahaha! Thanks for stopping by! Hahahahaha!" Says Kalin.

"My pleasure." Yusei says.

"I see that you got your duel runner up and running again. I was afraid that you weren't gonna give me the opportunity to settle the score, after you sold me out!" Says Kalin.

"You've got it all wrong." Yusei says.

"Do I?!" Asks Kalin.

Flashback. In a dimly-lit building, Kalin walks to Yusei, Crow and Jack, all four wearing the brown vests of the Enforcers, he's laughing, hysterically, a forerunner of his crazy laugh in the present, as he grips their shoulders in a huddle. Yusei and Jack look concerned and slightly freaked, and Crow is hidden from view. Kalin lets them go and looks back at the window behind him. The only light in the room is shining from searchlights through the broken windows. "Hehehehehehahah! Now, listen up, this is the moment we've been waiting for." Kalin says.

He walks to the window and looks out of it. Since the days of fighting duel gangs, his eyes have developed a nasty edge. "After this duel, Satellite will be all ours! You hear that, Sector Security! The Enforcers are gonna run you out of here!" Says Kalin.

Outside, twelve Security officers are in view and several more who aren't, at least one patrol car, three runners, two massive tank-like vehicles shining the searchlights right on the window Kalin's standing in. A huge force of Sector Security, standing outside in the street, in the rain, all led by a man in Security uniform with an orange bandanna and a hilariously pointy mustache, who retorts. "You can try, but you will fail!"

The scene starts to get familiar as it gets worse. Security runners scatter in all directions.

Crow is running through the rain, eyes wide and intense with fear, face lit with lightning.

Jack is standing in the street, soaked and just as scared. "Yusei! Kalin!" Jack says, shouting into the storm.

In a dark alley somewhere, lit only by the lightning. Kalin is standing over a fallen figure on the ground.

Then Yusei shows up. "Kalin!" Says Yusei.

And there they were, wrestling for all they were worth, rolling over and over in the rainy street until finally Yusei pinned Kalin to the ground. Kalin screams his fury, shrill with the reckless madness that seems to have taken hold of him. "Yusei!" Kalin says. Grimly, Yusei holds his ground, pain in his eyes.

As Kalin is led away by two Security officers, he looks back over his shoulder one last time, and, standing in the light of a patrol car's headlights, the officer with the mustache claps Yusei on the shoulder, as one might pet a dog. Yusei glared back. "Good job! Heheheheheh."

Kalin can't believe his eyes, can't bear to see what he is seeing. Kalin loses it. "Uugh, uagh! How could you?!" Asks Kalin.

"Huh?" Yusei asks.

Kalin lungs forward, and is dragged back by two Security officers gripping his arms and towing him toward a van. "Yusei, you snitch! How could you sell out your best friend like this!" Says Kalin.

Yusei is surprised, trying to explain the misunderstanding. "You're wrong, Kalin. I…" Yusei says.

And the two Security officers throw Kalin into the prison van. Kalin scrambles to his hands and knees, fighting for all he is worth to get at Yusei, screaming himself hoarse. "Mark my words, you'll pay, traitor!" Says Kalin, screaming himself hoarse. And the doors slammed shut. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. The sky above them now is just as dark.

"I'm no traitor." Yusei says.

"Heheheh, well you certainly had me fooled!" Says Kalin.

"Rrrgh." Yusei growls under his breath.

"Now let's settle this, once and for all!" Kalin says.

Skylara is riding ahead of the jeep now.

Crow is following not too far behind Skylara, as the tower and the two runners come into view. "Hey guys, look there! It's Yusei, and Kalin!" Says Crow.

Skylara notices a nearby highway running parallel to their road, and calls to the jeep. "Mmm? Follow me!" Skylara says. She turns left.

Crow and the jeep follow.

Skylara leads them up onto the highway, then pulls over to the side nearest the duel, a safe vantage point. Skylara gets off of her runner and the other four hurry over, crowding around it. A safe vantage point for this duel is a distant one, they can't even see Yusei and Kalin from here, but they see the tower. "Um, anyone bring binoculars?" Asks Leo.

"Now let's get things started!" Kalin says. He whips off his cloak and in the same motion, raises his right arm high. Kalin's Mark starts to glow a vibrant fuchsia, and is answered with a wave of purple fire appearing out of nowhere, igniting the ground around them and drawing the Mark of the Giant in purple fire for their dueling field.

Skylara, Crow, Trudge and the twins watch the Mark of the Giant appear. "The shadow duel is about to start." Says Skylara.

Across the Satellite. Jack brakes, seeing the outline on the clouds. _"Looks like Yusei found Kalin."_ Jack thinks to himself.

"It's time, old friend." Kalin says.

"Time for what?" Asks Yusei.

"Eheheheheh, time for me to send you straight to the netherworld!" Kalin says.

 _"I can't believe the same person who once risked everything to protect me, is now the same person doing everything to try and hurt me!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Flashback. Enforcer-vested, fourteen-year-old Yusei hangs from the edge of a building by a whip, fourteen-year-old Skylara threw down to him.

Skylara, grips the other end for now, leaning after Yusei, gripping a broken railing that once kept people from falling off the roof. A bar of the railing bends and fractures open, it's about to give out.

"Aaaaaah! Skylara! Listen, that rail won't hold us! Just let go, you have to." Says Yusei.

"No! Yusei, you are my brother! If you fall, then I am falling with you!" Skylara says. She then throws it to the other building.

Kalin catches it and takes over from there. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"I know the person that wouldn_ _'_ _t let me fall still exists, and now it_ _'_ _s time I get him back!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. His Sign is burning crimson, as he twists the gas and gets onto the same par with Kalin, an informal starting-line.

The two duelists share one last look.

Yusei's steady royal blue eyes blaze with purpose.

The twins, Trudge, Crow and Skylara wait, anxiously. _"I know Kalin was once your friend. However, don_ _'_ _t let that get in the way of winning this duel."_ Skylara thinks to herself.

"Allow me to start things off." Says Kalin.

'Speed World' appears on both screens. "Duel mode engaged." The computer says. "Let's duel!" Says both Kalin and Yusei. They're off immediately, drawing parallel lines of displaced dust.

"Whaddaya say we mix things up, first one to the first corner gets to go first." Kalin says.

"Fine!" Says Yusei.

Kalin inches ahead.

Then Yusei does.

It's going to be close.

 _"Looks like someone gave their runner a little tune-up."_ Kalin thinks to himself. "Time to see how it handles! Hahahaha!" Kalin says. He swings to the side and slams his runner into the side of Yusei's.

Sparks fly and Yusei gets pushed into the wall of flames. Yusei rides onward, fighting the pain.

Kalin laughs, maniacally, and pulls ahead.

"Rrrgh!" Yusei growls under his breath.

"Heheheheheh! Looks like I go first, Yusei!" Says Kalin. He zooms around the corner.

Yusei's trailing after Kalin.

"And with my first move, I'm summoning Infernity Necromancer in defense mode!" Kalin says. Infernity Necromancer has 2000 defense points.

 _"That can only mean one thing, he_ _'_ _s gonna try and play that_ _'_ _handless_ _'_ _combo he used in our last duel!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

"I think I'll end my turn with a face down! It's time to make your move, Yusei! But rest assured, there's nothing you can play that will save you from my wrath!" Says Kalin.

"We'll see about that!" Yusei says. He draws, he drew a trap card. _"Kalin, I remember when things started to change like it was yesterday. You, me, Crow and Jack."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Flashback. A map of Satellite divided into districts with red lines. They get scribbled out one by one. _"We all had each other_ _'_ _s backs, and that_ _'_ _s why we were able to make Satellite safer one district at a time."_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over.

Change flashback. Yusei, in the brown vest of the Enforcers, walks down an alleyway somewhere in Satellite. _"We stuck by each other through thick and thin, and eventually we accomplished what we set out to do. But you wanted more."_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over.

At the end of the alleyway, eighteen-year-old Kalin, thirteen-year-old Crow and fifteen-year-old Jack are waiting for him. _"Our home was a better place because of us, but you weren_ _'_ _t satisfied, Kalin. You craved the competition, you needed it, and that_ _'_ _s when things got out of control. I_ _'_ _m just glad Skylara intervened, other wise who knows what we might_ _'_ _ve done."_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over.

In the flashback, the other three walk over to Yusei and they begin their meeting. "Now, listen up, Enforcers. The Satellite is finally a safe place, but we can't let up now." Says Kalin. He activates his duel disk. "We can not let the gangs regroup! We have a new mission, and that's to go out and destroy every duel disk we can find!" Kalin says. Crow's response is somewhere between a yawn and a groan, here's Kalin being himself again. "Here we go." Says Crow. _"I don_ _'_ _t like this!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

The flashback changes. Late one night, Yusei and Crow are chasing a pair of street kids wearing duel disks along a chain-link fence. "Get back here!" Yusei says.

Ahead, the street kids split up, the smaller one runs through the gate in the chain-link fence, while his buddy turns down an alleyway opposite.

Yusei and Crow split up, too. Yusei goes down the alley, while Crow goes through the gate.

Yusei's quarry, a teen slightly younger than himself, with a dull-blonde mohawk and two prison marks that cut diagonally from above his eyebrows across his eyelids and to the edges of his jaw, runs for all he's worth, until he reaches a wall, it's a dead end. "I'm trapped!"

"You got that right!" Says Yusei.

A duel-grapple flies out of the dark and fastens around the kid's duel disk.

Yusei pulls it tight. "That disk of yours is about to become history!" Yusei says.

In no time at all, Speed Warrior delivers a graceful somersaulting kick, ending the duel. A spark races up the grapple line and fries the duel disk, and the duelist some, too. He falls to the ground, steam drifting up from him.

Yusei turns away. "Time to check on Crow." Says Yusei.

Elsewhere. Crow's victim trips and falls to the ground, struggling to rise again.

Crow's advancing on him. "Have a nice trip?" Crow asks. He activates his duel disk, a grapple already ready in his other hand.

Until someone comes between them. "Stop, Crow!" She's dressed in the old attire she used to wear when she lived in the Satellite. She has a cloak with a hood attached, that's shadowing the upper half of her face, making her eyes the only thing visible through the shadows.

The little kid clings to the bottom of her cloak, also touching her lower leg a little bit.

"And who are you to stop me?!" Asks Crow. He approaches her, not backing down one bit. She then removes her hood and it falls back over her shoulders, her hair falling back into place, which is waist-length at this point.

Crow steps back a bit. "Skylara." Crow says.

Indeed it is, only she's scarless at this point, no scar on her in sight. "You think taking down a little kid is a success, Crow?" Asks Skylara. She moves her cloak out of the way, to prove her point.

Crow then gasps, his 'opponent' can't be older than twelve. "Huh?! You're just a kid!" Crow says. "Please, let me go!" "Get outta here." Says Crow. "Huh?" "You heard me, now get goin'!" Crow says. The kid doesn't hesitate any longer. He gets up, bows awkwardly, and gets the heck out of there. "Thanks. Mommy!"

Yusei, walking toward them, watches the kid go by and stops walking.

Crow won't turn to face him.

"Why'd you let him go?" Asks Yusei.

Now that the kid's gone, Crow punches the wall and breaks down sobbing.

Yusei walks over to him. "You okay?" Yusei asks. "No! This isn't what I signed up for, Yusei!" Says Crow. He then looks up to face Skylara. Skylara starts heading off, walking past Crow and Yusei.

When Skylara walks past Yusei, he can't even look her straight in the eye and looks away from her. Skylara then stops just a few feet away from Yusei, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "So, this is the path you have chosen, Yusei. To follow under someone like Kalin." Skylara says. Yusei looks at her from the corner of his eye. "Well, what about you?! You don't have anyone to follow under, so you choose to scold me!" Says Yusei. "Yusei." Crow says, surprised that he would say something like that to Skylara. "I follow under no one, brother. I chose my path to follow and that path is to be alone. I never thought you would be the one to fall through the cracks." Says Skylara. Her words struck Yusei hard, he's silent. Crow is just as silent, he can't believe this is happening between them. "So, what is it you're saying, sis?" Yusei asks. "You have disappointed me, Yusei. As of this moment, I am done looking out for you." Says Skylara. She looks away from him, her eyes closed. Yusei's eyes seem pained by what Skylara just said. Crow gasps and stands up.

Just as Skylara starts to leave.

Crow runs up and stops in front of her. "Skylara, you can't really be serious about this." Crow says. "There is no point in looking out for a brother who doesn't listen to me and has forgotten who he truly is. At this point, it would seem I have no brother. He's lost his way and has made his choice of who to listen to. And not just him, either. You and Jack have made the same mistake as my brother has. Farewell, Yusei. Crow." Says Skylara. She walks right past Crow, not looking back once.

Yusei and Crow both turn to watch as she leaves.

Just then, they hear the kid scream.

"No!" Skylara says. She starts running to help him out again, her cloak trailing behind.

Crow and Yusei both follow after her.

The kid's on the other end of a grapple-chain that zaps way more than Yusei's did.

Kalin caught him in the alleyway. "Heheh, you can run, but you can't hide!" Says Kalin.

The kid collapses to the ground.

Kalin stomps his duel disk underfoot, laughing, cruelly. The kid looks up at Kalin, in fear, as he raises his foot again to step on his face. "Hehehehehehah! Maybe next time you'll think twice about running from the Enforcers! Heheheh." Kalin says.

Before he can step on the kid's face, Skylara suddenly runs in and pins him against the fence, her forearm against his throat, almost off his feet. "Leave him alone, don't you have any heart?!" Asks Skylara. "You'll regret doing this! Mark my words!" Kalin says. He then punches Skylara in the ribs, she winces and falls over. "Now to make you pay for what you've done!" Says Kalin. He pulls Skylara up by the arm and slams her against the fence, only his hand is against her throat instead. Skylara's gasping for air right now, while Kalin seems to be enjoying this. "Such a pretty little thing you are." Kalin says. He tightens his grip, making it harder for Skylara to breathe.

Crow suddenly tackles Kalin to the ground, making him release Skylara.

Skylara manages to land on her hands and knees, holding at her throat and breathing heavily.

"Whaddaya doin', Kalin?!" Asks Crow. He then turns to the kid. "Now get outta here!" Crow says. "You're gonna regret you ever did that, Crow!" Says Kalin. He punches Crow in the stomach, he moans and slumps over.

"Get goin', kid." Yusei says. The kid runs for it, leaving his broken duel disk on the ground.

Yusei runs toward the fight. "Crow! Kalin! Stop it!" Says Yusei.

Kalin clocks back to punch Crow again, and someone catches his arm.

Jack has shown up too, and from the look on his face, he has no idea what's going on, but he'll break up the fight.

Yusei's holding Crow back from attacking Kalin. "Get your hands off me right now, ya got that, Yusei?!" Crow asks. Yusei lets him go, he catches his breath. "Don't you guys see that we've become the thugs we worked so hard to get rid of around here?! Plus, he decided to attack a girl and that's a new low, even for someone like you, Kalin!" Says Crow.

He then walks over to Skylara and kneels down next to her, gripping at her shoulder. "If this is what the Enforcers are all about, then I want out!" Crow says.

Jack lets Kalin pull his arm away. Jack then walks over to Crow and helps him get Skylara to her feet.

"Why does she mean so much to you?" Asks Kalin.

"Skylara is someone we grew up with! At least I know she won't stab me in the back!" Crow says.

"What're you saying?" Asks Kalin.

"I'm saying I'm through being your puppet!" Crow says. He turns and walks away down the street.

"Crow, hold up!" Says Yusei, halfheartedly. "You can't just turn your back on your buddies! C'mon, Crow! The Enforcers're all you've got left!" Kalin says.

Skylara stands to her feet, strongly. As she walks away, Skylara places her hood back on, shadowing the upper half of her face once again.

Jack walks away, too, following closely behind Skylara. They leave in a different direction than Crow.

"Uh! Where're you going?! Jack? Crow? Stop fooling around!" Says Kalin. He turns to Yusei. "Yusei? You're not going to leave me too, are you? I mean, we're friends, right?" Kalin asks, imploring. Yusei nods, mutely. The two of them watch Jack, Skylara and Crow walk away, and the world seems to get a whole lot darker. _"When Jack and Crow left Kalin, I knew they were doing the right thing. But I didn_ _'_ _t have it in me to abandon him. I knew what it was like to be alone."_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"And no one ever deserves that pain."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Kalin glances back over his shoulder. "Hurry up and make your move, traitor!" Says Kalin.

"I'm summoning, Max Warrior!" Yusei says. Max Warrior has 1800 attack points, 800 defense points, is a level 8 monster and is a wind type monster. "And with the power of my Warrior, your beast's a goner!" Says Yusei. Max Warrior goes to attack. _"I know you think I_ _'_ _m a traitor, Kalin!_ _B_ _ut I_ _'_ _m gonna risk everything to prove you wrong! I know deep down that the only way to get through to Kalin, is to come at him with everything I_ _'_ _ve got!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. "Max Warrior! Attack!" Yusei says.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? Your Warrior's not strong enough to overpower the defense of my Infernity Necromancer!" Says Kalin.

"But it will be, once I activate its special ability!" Yusei says.

"Huh?" Asks Kalin.

"Ya see when this guy attacks, it gains four hundred attack points!" Yusei says. Max Warrior's now got 2200 attack points. "Go, Swift Rush!" Says Yusei.

Max Warrior stabs Necromancer with its long, double-pronged spear, and Kalin feels the hit even though he takes no damage.

"And now until my next turn, my Warrior loses half of its original attack and defense points, as well as half its level" Yusei says. _"You might think that_ _'_ _s a lot to sacrifice, Kalin._ _B_ _ut that_ _'_ _s nothing compared to what I risked when I stayed by your side after Jack and Crow left!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Flashback. One day, Yusei and Kalin stand atop a tall building, hidden from the street below. "Hey Kalin, check it out." Says Yusei.

The officer with the pointy mustache pulls up on a shiny new security-issue duel runner, looking around.

"Is that, a duel runner?" Yusei asks. "Sure is. Sector Security thinks they're unstoppable because of it." Says Kalin.

Three more runners pull up behind the first. The mustached man speaks. "All right, men! It's time we show these duel gangs what these runners can do! Now let's roll out and deal some justice!" "Yes, Sir!" They ride off down the street.

Kalin watches them go, solemnly, then gets a grin on his face, he has an idea.

Somewhere in the Satellite. Late one night, a young duelist is cornered down an alleyway by a Security guy on his runner.

The Security guy speaks first. "There's no point in running! You cannot escape the power and speed of this new runner!"

The duelist turns, he's wearing a brown vest, but without the fleecy lining that would mark him as an Enforcer, and a Satellite special prison mark on his right cheek. He's wearing a bandanna over his hair, like Blitz, but his bandanna is green. "Fine, then, I was getting tired anyway! I summon Skull Knight Number Two!"

"You'll regret that. I summon Assault Dog in attack mode!"

Assault Dog barrels right through the street duelist's monster and tackles him, biting his arm above his duel disk. The street duelist cries out. "Aaaah! I surrender! You win!"

"Are you saying you wanna take on Sector Security?!" Yusei asks. He and Kalin are sitting at a table on top of a building that used to have another story, in the light of a vibrant orange-red sunset at Kalin's back. Yusei has just stood up, abruptly. "That's right. The Enforcers first came together to rid the Satellite of duel gangs, and what would be more fitting than for the Enforcers' last duel to be against the ultimate duel gang, Sector Security! By defeating them, our home would truly be ours again! Now go round up Jack and Crow, it's time for the Enforcers to reunite!" Says Kalin. He doesn't tell Yusei his real plan to get Security to him. Yusei leans on the table with both hands, face-to-face with Kalin. "Are you listening to yourself? We'll all end up in the Facility!" Yusei says. "But living like this is already a prison sentence!" Says Kalin. "Kalin." Yusei says. He grabs Kalin by the front of his shirt, pulling him to stand up. The intense moment holds, Yusei shaking, trying to think of something he can say or do to make his point, then lets go and looks at the ground. "I'm sorry. But I can't be a part of this plan. You're not thinking clearly anymore. If you're gonna do this, you'll have to do it on your own." Says Yusei. He turns and walks away.

"Wait, Yusei!" Kalin says.

Yusei ignores him and keeps walking. _"I thought I was doing the right thing, Kalin. I swear it. I thought if I left, you would never go after Sector Security on your own. But that was only half of it, you went after Skylara that night,_ _too._ _And it cost her more than you_ _'_ _ll ever know."_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over.

Now all alone, Kalin has that mania, that hysterical energy, growing even stronger in his eyes.

Night outside Sector Security Headquarters. _"But I should_ _'_ _ve known better. I should_ _'_ _ve known that once you made up your mind there was no changing it."_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over.

A hallway somewhere inside. A line of prisoners is marched down a parallel hallway while, in this one, someone in a uniform, though not a street officer, pushes a cart with several confiscated duel disks on it. _"It was you against Sector Security, and the war wouldn_ _'_ _t end until one of you was forced to surrender."_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over.

Outside, Kalin is standing on top of a nearby building, wearing a menacing black cloak, watching Security Headquarters. Kalin activates his duel disk. _"Once I learned that confiscated duel disks, planted with electronic pulse charges, were responsible for wiping out Sector Security_ _'_ _s mainframe, I realized the first move had been made."_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over. Kalin draws a card from the top of his deck, and slots it into a spell/trap zone. _"And that_ _'_ _s when I knew that I should_ _'_ _ve stayed and tried to reason with you! But it was too late."_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over. "Information is power!" Says Kalin, declaring to the night, dramatically.

And the duel disks in the hallway explode in a blast of reddish-purple fire.

Kalin laughs, wickedly. "Heheheheheh! And without it you're nothing!" Kalin says.

Within moments a few runners and patrol cars are racing out toward him.

"Heheheheh! Catch me if you can, copper! Time to see what you're made of! But first, I have to pay a little visit to a friend of Crow's and Jack's." Says Kalin.

It's lightning and thundering outside.

Kalin suddenly emerges through a cracked door to an abandoned building. It's dark inside, only the light of the lightning lights up the place. "Looks like someone needs to work on getting lighting in here." Kalin says.

"And it seems that someone needs to learn how to knock." Says Skylara. She steps out of a shadowed corner, she still has her cloak on, but her face is unhooded. "Now, what are you doing here, Kalin?" Skylara asks.

"I'm here to get even with you." Says Kalin.

"For what?" Skylara asks.

"For turning Crow and Jack against me." Says Kalin.

"You did that yourself." Skylara says.

"Liar!" Says Kalin. He charges at Skylara with a knife in his hand.

With him being a little exhausted, Skylara is able to get a hold of his wrist and stop Kalin from using the knife. Kalin keeps trying though.

The lightning flashes and they're then rolling around on the ground, until Skylara pins Kalin to the ground, holding his arms down with all the strength she has. Kalin smirks, Skylara notices. "Something funny?" Skylara asks. "Yeah. You have quite a bit of strength for a woman." Says Kalin. "What's your point, Kalin? What, can't you take being taken down by a woman like a man?" Skylara asks. "Hm. Clever, strong, beautiful and feisty. I'm impressed." Says Kalin. He's starting to fight back now. Kalin then manages to get Skylara off of him, pushing her to the ground. Kalin's now the one who has Skylara pinned to the ground, trying to draw the knife closer to her, but her strength won't budge. Kalin then does the unthinkable and bashes Skylara in the side of the head, hitting close to her temple. Skylara blacks out, instantly.

Sometime later. Skylara's starting to regain consciousness, her visions still a little blurry. Skylara's cloak has been removed at some point while she was out cold.

Kalin suddenly comes into view. "Well, I see you finally woke up." Kalin says. Skylara tries moving herself, only she's having a hard time doing so. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'll hurt yourself." Says Kalin. He then crawls over Skylara, gripping at her chin, making her look him in the eyes. "Now, your goin' to be a good girl and make this easy for me. If not, you're goin' to make this so much harder for yourself." Kalin says. He leans in close and kisses Skylara, cutting off her muffled reaction. Kalin then slips his tongue into the kiss, fighting for dominance. While Kalin's busy with that, Skylara's reaching for the knife that he threatened her with earlier. Skylara's able to reach it, getting a firm hold on it and stabs Kalin through his right shoulder. Kalin stops kissing Skylara and lets out a yell, in pain. Kalin then grabs Skylara's wrist and takes her hand away from the knife, pulling it out of his shoulder. A soon as he does, blood starts running down, staining his shirt. Kalin then glares down at Skylara. "You just made this worse for yourself!" Says Kalin. He gets himself off of Skylara and drags her by the arm she stabbed him with, bringing her over to a large wooden crate. Kalin then places Skylara's arm on the top of the crate and holds it still. "Kalin, don't!" Skylara says. "You did it to me, so I'm just returning the favor! Then after I've finished this, I'm truly goin' to enjoy myself!" Says Kalin. He tightens his hold on Skylara's arm and brings down the knife, just slightly piercing the skin before her knuckles, drawing blood. Skylara closes her eyes, wincing. Kalin then digs the knife deeper into Skylara's hand and starts slicing down her arm, cutting though skin, tendons and nerves. Kalin finally stops when he reaches Skylara's bicep and throws the knife. Skylara's in severe pain right now and her screams of pain and agony are a result to that. There's already a pool of blood forming on the top of the crate. Kalin then releases Skylara's arm and she falls to the ground, instantly.

Kalin just stands there, watching Skylara trembling on the ground before him, in complete pain.

Skylara is starting to go in and out of consciousness.

Kalin smirks, evilly. Kalin then stands over Skylara, removing his bloodstained shirt, with not only his blood anymore, and tosses it to the floor. Kalin gets down on his knees and hovers over Skylara, still conscious yet. Skylara's eyes are glazed over though. Kalin then turns Skylara onto her back, gripping at her chin. "I'm not finished with you yet." Kalin says. Skylara's in too much pain and is slightly dazed to fight him off at this point. Kalin then grabs at Skylara's shirt, roughly. "Kalin... please don't..." Says Skylara, weakly and pained. Kalin ignores her pleas and rips her shirt, tearing it, along with her vest, scarf-like collar and bra, off of her, easily. Skylara barely even tries covering her now exposed breasts. Kalin's already taking in the sight of Skylara's 34D sized breasts and grips them, rubbing his hands against the bare flesh, roughly. "Kalin... please stop..." Skylara says, weakly and pained. Kalin isn't listening and moves his hands lower, rubbing down her perfectly fit curves, he barely even pays attention to the Seal of the Crimson Dragon etched into her abdomen and very slightly her chest, knowing nothing of it at this point in time. Kalin's hands finally reach their destination, undoing Skylara's shorts, removing them, her leggings and her boots. Kalin then stops, reaches for his belt and undoes it, along with his pants. Kalin moves his boxers down, releasing his cock from its restraint. Kalin then trails his hands up Skylara's thighs, until he reaches her hips, looping his fingers around the sides of her panties and removes them. Kalin soon moves himself over Skylara and without any warning, forces himself into her womanhood. Skylara's eyes widen, instantly, and she screams out, in pain. Kalin then muffles Skylara's screams by placing a hand over her mouth. "Your innocence is gone. You lost it to me, you've now become a woman." Says Kalin, pleased with himself. Blood is already running down between Skylara's legs. Kalin begins thrusting, not slowing down for an instant. Kalin's thrusts are quite brutal, as he continuously rams himself inside Skylara's womanhood, making even more blood run down with each forceful thrust after another. Skylara soon blacks out, not able to take much more of Kalin's forceful penetrating erection.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Satellite. "I summon, this fella." Crow says. Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind has 1300 attack points, 400 defense points, is a level 3 monster and is a dark type monster. Crow's sitting in the light of a streetlight with a few of his nestlings, playing a quiet duel on the ground. Crow has Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode and a card face down. The little girl with the red hair looks on, while the little boy with spiky brown hair is Crow's opponent, probably just learning how to duel. He has a face down.

Another little kid runs up. "Hey Crow!"

"Huh?" Asks Crow.

"Yusei sent me to get you! It seems Kalin attacked Sector Security Headquarters! And he wants you to go and get Jack and Skylara!"

Crow stands up. "He did what?!" Crow asks, thunderstruck.

At the abandoned building.

Skylara's regaining some of her consciousness, only she's now facing the ground. There's a pool of blood from the wound in Skylara's arm, blood is still running down from the open wound. Only, Skylara's not alone.

Kalin hasn't left yet and he's still thrusting himself inside Skylara's womanhood, forcefully. Kalin's mounting Skylara now, with the same pace as before. Kalin's breathing heavily with each thrust after thrust he does. Kalin does a few more brutal thrusts, ramming his dick inside Skylara's womanhood, forcefully, and finally stops, pulling out of her before he can even release inside of her. As Kalin pulls out, blood spills out from between Skylara's legs. Kalin stands up, pulling his boxers and pants back over his now concealed manhood, buttoning his pants and fastening his belt.

Kalin then goes to pick up his bloodstained shirt and looks over at Skylara. "I enjoyed myself. Maybe we'll do this again sometime." Says Kalin, pleased with himself. He puts his shirt back on.

"I hate you..." Skylara says, weakly, pained and hoarsely.

Kalin just smirks at her and turns to walk away, leaving Skylara to herself.

Now that Kalin's gone, Skylara finally breaks down, tears streaming down her cheeks. Skylara manages to at least turn herself onto her side, only it doesn't help with all the pain that she's experiencing. Skylara holds her badly cut open injured arm close to her still bare breasts and with her good arm, that still has the detached sleeve and armband on it, reaches down between her legs, feeling the pain there, as well. Skylara soon loses consciousness, instantly, due to the amount of blood she's lost and is still losing.

Meanwhile, in the old theater. Jack is sitting on the throne on the stage, eyes closed.

Crow suddenly bursts in at the back of the house, behind the audience seating. "We got trouble!" Says Crow.

Jack opens his eyes. Jack looks slightly annoyed at the interruption, and doesn't seem too surprised, only serious.

"Come on, Jack! Yusei needs us to go get Skylara, too!" Crow says.

Sometime later. All is quiet in the abandoned building.

Jack and Crow enter through the door. The door suddenly falls off its old hinges, slightly startling them both, Crow more so than Jack. It may be dark, but they can tell something's not right here. "This place is trashed up." Says Crow. "Come on, we need to look for Skylara and go help Yusei." Jack says. They both split up to look around.

Crow's walking around and steps on something that shines when he does. "Huh?" Asks Crow. He crouches down and picks it up. The lightning flashes and the object is revealed as a knife. Crow is shocked to see it, especially since it has blood dripping from it. Crow drops it, in terror and now concern.

Jack's walking the other way and steps in something wet. Jack looks down since it got on his boot. Jack continues walking until he accidentally nudges against something and trips over it.

Jack actually tripped over Skylara's legs, bringing his attention over to her motionless, naked, somewhat bloodstained body. "Skylara." Jack says, worriedly. He places his head against Skylara's chest, seeing if she still has a heartbeat, aware that she's naked, but is ignoring that fact. Skylara still does have a heartbeat, surprisingly. Jack lets out a small breath of relief that Skylara's still alive. Jack then finally notices that Skylara is naked, with the exception of the detached sleeve and armband on her right arm, and that he's kneeling in a pool of her blood. Jack takes his hands away and looks down at them, stained with Skylara's blood.

"Jack..." Says Skylara, weakly and pained. Jack looks down at her, she's woken up. Jack places a clenched up hand on Skylara's cheek, brushing his hand against it, gently. Jack then lifts Skylara up and sits her sideways on his lap, carefully, and leans her against his chest, she winces at the slightest movements. Jack's trying to conceal Skylara's body as much as he possibly can. "Crow, I found 'er." Jack says.

Crow runs over to them.

"Easy Crow, she's been through quite a bit before we came here. She's hurt and very shaken up." Says Jack.

Crow kneels down on the other side of Skylara, carefully. Crow soon realizes the same thing Jack has, Skylara's never going to be the same way again. "What happened to ya?" Crow asks. "Kalin… raped me..." Says Skylara, weakly and pained. Crow and Jack can't believe it, but the proof is right there in front of them, Kalin did this to her and they're kneeling in the aftermath. "Crow, can you go find something to cover her up?" Jack asks, mournfully.

Crow stands up and looks around the place. Crow soon finds something on the ground and picks it up, realizing it's Skylara's cloak.

Crow goes back over to Skylara and Jack, kneeling down. "Here, I found your cloak. It's a little torn up, but it should do for now." Says Crow. Skylara's trembling in Jack's arms, in pain. "Skylara, what's wrong? It's over now, Kalin's not going to do this to you again." Jack says. "I can't move… or feel… my left arm… anymore…" Says Skylara, weakly and pained. Crow looks at her arm, since he's on that side of her. Crow lifts up Skylara's left arm and holds at her hand, carefully. Crow can't see much since it's really dark. The lightning then clashes and it lights up a little bit. Crow sees something wrong with her arm, but he can't exactly tell what. All Crow can make of it is that Skylara's bleeding badly and she needs help. "Come on, Crow. We have to get her outta here and find Yusei." Jack says. He lifts Skylara up and stands up, cradling her in his arms. Crow then places the cloak over Skylara's body and Jack helps him with that, covering over as much as they can. "Let's run." Says Crow. They run off into the rain.

Lightning cracks the sky above and rain pours down.

Yusei's runnin through the rain, looking angry, probably because now he knows Kalin did something to his sister, and Security vehicles race by.

Crow, too, runs, teeth clenched and eyes wide, with worry and fear.

"Yusei! Kalin!" Jack says, screaming through to storm.

Kalin is standing in the frame of a broken window of the second story of a building, as a spotlight pins him down.

A second and a third shine on the window, as Kalin ducks out of the light. Kalin's cornered.

An officer on a megaphone speaks. "We've got you surrounded, Satellite. Now come out with your hands up!" A few officers carrying batons stand ready in front of the door to the building. They turn to each other and nod. "Ready?" They start to walk toward the door.

Jack and Crow run out of the darkness behind them, leap over their heads and run through the front door. "Looks like our friend inside has some company."

Yusei is standing on the roof of an adjacent building. Yusei leaps from the rooftop, a substantial fall, and grabs the railing of an outside staircase with both hands. Yusei swings a bit then pulls himself up and leaps the railing. Yusei opens the outside door on the stairs and slips inside.

Meanwhile. Kalin, crouching out of the light blasting through the window, pulls his deck out of its slot, skims it one last time. This is Kalin's last stand. _"I hope they're ready for a fight, 'cause I sure am!"_ Kalin thinks to himself. He slots his deck once more and activates his duel disk.

Just then, Jack and Crow burst through the door. They don't even have to say anything, they just activate their own duel disks.

Yusei crashes through one of the few windows in the room that hadn't been broken yet, ninja-style, and activates his duel disk.

Kalin begins to laugh, hysterically, as his three friends walk over. "I knew it! I just knew you wouldn't miss this! The Enforcers're back and better than ever!" Says Kalin. "Listen, Kalin. We're not here to fight, we're here to try and end this." Jack says. "You've gone too far this time!" Says Crow. Kalin grips their shoulders, as though in a huddle, shoulders shaking with crazy laughter. "I haven't gone far enough! Now listen up, this is the moment we've been waiting for!" Kalin says.

He walks to the lit window, his face a mask of wicked glee. "After this duel, Satellite will be ours. You hear that, Sector Security! The Enforcers're gonna run you out of here!" Says Kalin.

Yusei, Jack and Crow watch, solemnly. _"I can end this."_ Yusei thinks to himself. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"And I really thought I could. I was naïve and worried about you. I let you down. But I_ _'_ _ve learned my lesson, and I won_ _'_ _t let that happen again. If I could go back and do it all over, I would. I_ _'_ _m now here to risk everything for you."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Skylara, Crow, Trudge and the twins watch the screen of either Crow's runner or Skylara's runner, anxiously. "Yusei's got the upper hand." Trudge says. _"But for how long?"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

"I place three cards face down and end my turn." Says Yusei.

"Then it's my move! First I'll lay down a facedown. And then I'll trigger the trap 'Lament Impulse'! Now by sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard, I can summon two soul tokens! And then by releasing these two tokens, I can advance-summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!" Kalin says. Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand has 0 attack points, 0 defense points, is a level 10 monster and is a dark type monster.

When Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand is successfully summoned, you can summon one level-two monster from your hand.

"Kalin must be going for his 'handless' combo! And with one card left he's almost got it!" Says Yusei.

"Sorry, old friend, but by activating my Dark Tuner's special ability, there is no more almost!" Kalin says. Infernity Dwarf has 800 attack points, 500 defense points, is a level 2 monster and is a dark type monster. "I summon Infernity Dwarf in attack mode!" Says Kalin.

 _"Oh no, his hand's empty!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

"Now it's time for my 'handless' combo to take effect! I tune my level-ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with my level-two Infernity Dwarf, in order to dark-synchro-summon, Hundred Eyes Dragon! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light!" Kalin says. Hundred Eyes Dragon has 3000 attack points.

 _"Not that!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

"Aren't you glad to see 'im again? I know I am, especially since your Max Warrior's so weak! It looks like I'm going to get my revenge sooner than I anticipated! Go, Infernity Sight Stream!" Says Kalin.

"Hu-ggggghh!" Yusei's lifepoints are down to 1900, his speed counters 0.

"That attack just put Kalin back in the driver's seat. Yusei better get a plan, and fast!" Crow says. "You can do it!" Says Leo.

"Trust me when I say the worst is yet to come." Kalin says.

"Well then I better act fast. I play the trap 'Revival Ticket'! Now for every monster destroyed in battle, if I destroy one card on my field I can power up my lifepoints!" Says Yusei. His lifepoints go back up to 4000. "And then I can bring back all of my monsters that were destroyed in battle! So say hello again to Max Warrior!" Yusei says.

"You can't!" Says Kalin.

"But I can, Kalin. And because I destroyed my trap card 'Limiter Breaker' earlier, I'm now gonna use its effect to summon Speed Warrior to my field!" Yusei says. Speed Warrior has 900 attack points.

"Yusei's the best!" Says Leo. "I hate to admit it, Leo. But you might be right." Trudge says.

"You always were the clever one, weren't you! But how do you plan on overpowering my Hundred Eyes Dragon?!" Asks Kalin.

"Just watch." Yusei says. _"Kalin's right about my two warriors not being strong enough to stand up against his Hundred Eyes Dragon. But whoever said that they would have to? Not me!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. "I play the trap, 'Card of Sacrifice'! Now, when the total attack points of the monsters on my field are less than your monster's attack points, I get to draw two cards. Thing is, I can't summon or change the battle mode of any of my monsters then." Says Yusei.

"Ahahahahahaha! Yusei, you've left yourself wide-open! Revenge is mine!" Kalin says.

"Don't be so sure, Kalin! Remember, due to the trap I activated, I now get to draw two new cards from my deck since my warriors aren't as strong as your dragon!" Says Yusei.

"It's my move, then! And I think I'll play a face down! Next, I'll activate Hundred Eyes Dragon's special ability. Which enables it to absorb the powers of a dark-attribute monster in my graveyard. And the monster I'm choosing, is Infernity Necromancer! Now that I have no more cards in my hand, I can summon out Infernity Archfiend!" Kalin says. Infernity Archfiend has 1800 attack points.

"That's exactly the move I was hoping you would make! Since you summoned a monster, the effect of 'Slip Summon' activates! And that means that I can summon one level-four-or-below monster from my hand in defense mode! So I'm calling on Ghost Gardna!" Says Yusei. Ghost Gardna has 1900 defense points.

"Heh! It makes no difference who you call on, because there's nothing you can do to escape the power of my Hundred Eyes Dragon! Now, say goodbye to your Speed Warrior!" Kalin says. Hundred Eyes Dragon attacks.

"My Warrior's not going anywhere! See, by activating Gardna's special ability, I can make it the target of your attack!" Says Yusei.

"Quite the nifty maneuver! But let's see how it matches up against this one! I activate Hundred Eyes Dragon's special ability, which enables me to channel my Infernity Dwarf's special ability! And since I have no cards in my hand, when my monster attacks a monster in defense mode, your lifepoints take a direct hit!" Kalin says.

"Aa-aa-aa-aaugh!" Yusei goes spinning backward in near-horizontal donuts. Yusei's lifepoints drop to 2900 and his speed counters go down to 1.

"Huhahahahahaha! Yusei, it looks like your game is spinning out of control!" Says Kalin.

Yusei spins back into the fiery wall, the friction slows him down enough that he can stop spinning, regain his direction, and come right back, racing after him.

"But now that you're back on track, I think it's time for me to get serious and settle this once and for all!" Kalin says.

Yusei keeps riding, determinedly.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29: A Score To Settle: Part 2_

The Giant Sign is burning purple against the Satellite landscape.

"Come on, Yusei! We're just getting started! If you thought my last attack was something, wait 'til you feel what's coming next! Archfiend's gonna finish Max Warrior with a…" Kalin says. Suddenly, Infernity Archfiend's attack points drop to 800. "Hey, what's happened to my monster's attack points, where'd they go!" Asks Kalin.

"They disappeared along with my Ghost Gardna. See, once it was destroyed, your monster loses a thousand attack points, but hey, don't let that stop you from attacking!" Yusei says.

"I end my turn!" Says Kalin.

"It's my move, then! I summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode!" Yusei says. Junk Synchron has 1300 attack points. "And now I'm gonna tune it and my Speed Warrior in order to synchro-summon, Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!" Says Yusei. Junk Warrior has 2300 attack points. "Next I reveal my trap card, 'Synchro Striker Unit'! And with it in play, I can now increase Max Warrior's attack points by a thousand!" Yusei says. 'Synchro Striker Unit' is a long, slim rectangular laser rifle wielded by Junk Warrior, raising Junk Warrior's attack points to 3300. "Time to fight! Max Warrior, take out Infernity Archfiend!" Says Yusei.

"What's going on?! Is it gaining more power?!" Kalin asks.

"It sure is! When Max Warrior goes in for an attack, he gains four hundred attack points! Go, Swift Rush!" Says Yusei.

"You've underestimated me, Yusei! I reveal my trap card, 'Infernity Force'! Now if you attack an Infernity monster when I have no cards in my hand, 'Infernity Force' deflects the attack, and obliterates your monster!" Kalin says.

"Huh!" Says Yusei.

"And not only that, but I can now harness the power of this trap and summon a weaker Infernity monster from my graveyard! I summon, Infernity Necromancer!" Kalin says. Infernity Necromancer has 2000 attack points. "Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Not bad, Kalin. But let's see you stop Junk Warrior from attacking your Dragon!" Says Yusei.

Junk Warrior attacks, and Hundred Eyes Dragon takes the hit right in the huge eye on its chest. Kalin ducks and flies out of the cloud of smoke and debris, with 3700 lifepoints left.

On a wrecked highway nearby, watching the duel from a distance, stand Skylara, Crow, Trudge and the twins. "Woohoo! All right!" Leo says. "Yeah!" Says Luna. "Thatta boy! Now it's time to set your sights on some lifepoints!" Trudge says. "Hey, why is Kalin laughing?" Asks Crow.

"Eheheheheheheheh. When Hundred Eye Dragon is destroyed, I can select any card I want from my deck and add it to my hand. You might remember this monster..." Kalin says.

"I knew it. Hundred Eyes Dragon was just a setup!" Says Yusei.

Kalin looks over his shoulder at him, snickering.

Both of them know what that card is.

 _"I better build a defense, and fast!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. "I place two cards face down and end my turn! And since it's my end phase, Junk Warrior now loses its power boost, since the effect of my 'Synchro Striker Unit' wears off." Yusei says. Junk Warrior's attack points are back to 2300.

Kalin cackles and flips the card in his hand, of course it's Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!

"If that's what I think it is, I'm in big trouble!" Says Yusei.

He and Kalin race onward, neck and neck.

The spectators watch, anxiously. _"Come on, Yusei. Don't lose sight a' what you came here to do! I know Kalin's an old friend. I know we've all got history, but-you're here to defeat 'im, not to save 'im. You've already tried doin' that before, way back then."_ Crow thinks to himself.

Flashback. Wide-beam spotlights shine through the pouring rain as they light up one by one. The Security officer with the pointy mustache and his troops, seven with riot shields, at least two more beside with duel disks, three on runners, at least one car and two large tank-like machines with spotlights mounted on top, stand there in the rain, besieging the building.

Inside, one of the upper-story rooms. Kalin is standing to the side of the window, out of sight.

Yusei, Jack and Crow are away from the windows, out of sight. The only furniture in their stronghold is a row of lockers, a green couch and a table.

"We only want your leader! Turn him in, and the rest of you are free to go!"

"Not a chance, copper! Heheheheheheheh!" Kalin says.

Yusei, Crow and Jack look at each other.

Kalin leans against the window frame, looking contemptuously over his shoulder at the assembled forces and laughing. Kalin hears a sound and looks back inside.

Yusei, Jack and Crow are removing their duel disks and placing them on the table.

"Wha? Whoa! What're you guys doing? Are you giving up? If we surrender then it's all been for nothing! Let's get out there and fight!" Says Kalin.

"Get real and wake up!" Jack says. "This little revolution of ours has gone way too far, man." Says Crow.

"Wait, are you serious?" Kalin asks.

"Kalin, look. We can still escape out back." Says Yusei.

Kalin almost laughs, still with that frenzied, manic look in his eyes. "Escape? No way, I'm sick of running from these guys! Let's end this here, let's kick them out of Satellite for good! Don't you see?! This is our big moment, right here!" Kalin says.

"Right nothing. Our 'big moment' is never comin', Kalin." Says Jack.

"Guys, come on!" Kalin says. He looks from Jack's face, to Yusei's and to Crow's, all of them are completely serious.

"Things weren't supposed to go this far. Let's just get outta here while we still can. Come on, man." Says Yusei.

Kalin stumbles backward, distraught, confused, unable to accept this. "This can't be happening. Not here! Not now! We can't just give up!" Kalin says.

Something explodes, Security is firing something or other at the side of the building, and the room rocks.

"We need to get out of here, like, now!" Says Yusei.

Outside, the man with the mustache was done waiting. "Duel them if you have to, just take 'em down!"

The three runners were the first forward, zooming out into the night.

A pack of officers with duel disks ran up a fire escape.

While the four Enforcers ran across the catwalk above.

They couldn't catch up to the Enforcers before they leapt the edge of the building.

 _"We ran as fast as we could. We could've gotten away. But Kalin couldn't leave well enough alone. And that's when things finally came to a head."_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over.

Sometime later. Kalin is running down an alleyway alone, then stops and looks up into the falling rain. _"What's the point? There's nowhere to run in Satellite."_ Kalin thinks to himself. He hears the noise of a runner engine and turns.

One of the Security officers on runners has caught up with him.

Kalin turns to face him, looking crazy again. "If I'm gonna go down, then I'm gonna go down fighting! Let's duel! I draw, I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Kalin says.

"You dunno when you're beaten, do you! Fine. If it's a duel you want, I summon Montage Dragon!"

Montage Dragon destroys Vorse Raider, and the officer rides straight at Kalin, who has nowhere to run and knows it. The officer turns sideways, going into a skid. "You're finished!"

Kalin gasps, then notices something above him. When the officer hits the space Kalin was standing in a moment ago, he can't react fast enough before he jumps up and grabs the end of a fire escape ladder above, jumps down and lands on the back of the runner. The officer takes off riding, trying to shake him off, Kalin grabs him in a headlock.

Yusei appears at the other end of the alley, in time to see Kalin and the officer zoom past, wrestling for control of the runner. "Kalin! No! Kalin, stop!" Says Yusei.

The runner crashes through a solid wall and goes flying through the air, both Kalin and the officer are thrown off, yelling.

The runner hits the ground and spins a few times.

Kalin and the officer have landed some distance away.

Kalin pushes himself up on his hands, breathing heavily. "That's it, you asked for it!" Kalin says.

"Ugh." The officer lays on the ground, not moving, as Kalin advances on him. "I-am gonna…" Says Kalin.

He suddenly gets tackled aside before he can do anything to the officer. Kalin, down on the ground, moves to push himself up to his hands and knees, and looks over at the person who stopped him from doing anything to the officer.

Skylara's the one who stopped Kalin, she risked herself to save the officer. Skylara has her cloak wrapped tightly around herself and she's favoring her left arm, that has quite a bit of blood smeared and running down her hand and arm.

Kalin stands up and walks over to Skylara. "You don't learn, do ya?! Why couldn't you just stay away?!" Kalin asks, furiously. He grabs her and slams her right into the wall. Skylara's down on the ground, lying on her side, she's barely moving or conscious.

Kalin advances on her. "Time-to finish..." Says Kalin

"Stop!" Yusei says. He places himself over Skylara, in an attempt to keep Kalin from doing anything else to her. Kalin stops short of Yusei, who's hunched over Skylara's barely conscious and almost motionless body. "Get-out-of my way, Yusei! I'm goin' to-put-an-end to this meddling pest!" Kalin says. "No, Kalin! You've done enough! You went as far as to seriously hurt and rape my older half-twin sister, and that's something I can't forgive you for!" Says Yusei. Kalin steps back, in bewilderment. "She's-your-sister?!" Kalin asks. "Yeah, she is." Says Yusei. Kalin's getting that craziness back in his eyes. "It-doesn't-matter! She's gotten in my way more than once! Time-for-her-to-go-bye-bye!" Kalin says. He advances on Yusei, who's shielding Skylara from him.

Yusei then gets up and tackles Kalin, and they're fighting and wrestling, rolling over and over through the soaking wet alleyway. Finally, Yusei pins Kalin to the ground. "I don't care who you are! You're never goin' to do anything to my sister again, Kalin!" Says Yusei. "Let me go, Yusei! We have to stop them! We have to fight back! We can't let them win!" Kalin says. Yusei keeps pinning him down.

Jack and Crow run up behind them.

Sometime later. Security cars are searching the streets.

While the Enforcers are hiding in a building somewhere. Yusei's looking out the window, back to the wall beside it to stay out of sight.

"Yusei, it's only a matter of time before they find us. And Skylara's not doing so well." Says Jack. At the back of the room, he and Crow are each gripping one of Kalin's arms, restraining him. "Whaddaya thinkin', Yusei?" Crow asks.

Yusei looks into Kalin's eyes, as the prisoner glares at him.

Kalin looks almost sick or fevered, breathing heavily even though Yusei has long since caught his breath, there's little doubt that he would fight anything he could, including Yusei, if Jack and Crow let him go.

Yusei then walks over to Skylara, lying on something, but can't be made out. Yusei kneels down next to Skylara, placing one of his hands on her head, gently. Skylara flinches very slightly, but she has barely any strength to say much or move any part of her body. Skylara's getting worse and worse with each passing minute. "It's okay. It's just me." Says Yusei, soothingly.

Skylara's eyes open, looking up at him, weakly. Yusei hesitates at first and then moves Skylara's cloak out of the way to check on the injury that Kalin gave her, avoiding to look at her still naked body. It isn't a pretty sight either.

It forces Jack and Crow to look away, instantly.

Skylara's left arm is completely blood soaked, from the open wound that's still bleeding badly. Yusei can see that Kalin basically sliced her whole left arm open, for something she didn't even do. Yusei then covers Skylara back up again and places his forehead against hers, lightly. "I'm so sorry, sis." Yusei says. "Hey, this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, brother." Says Skylara, softly. Yusei touches her hand and gives it a slight squeeze. Yusei seems to make a decision in that moment, he stands up and turns his back, his face hard.

Kalin's right shoulder is bleeding, too, but Crow already checked on that injury, Skylara fought back and stabbed him straight through his shoulder. "You guys stay here. And please, watch over Skylara." Yusei says.

He soon walks out into the street, and three Security cars stop at the nearest intersection, appearing from all directions. It doesn't take long for Yusei to be surrounded with headlights, and more Security appearing from every direction. "I'm the leader of the Enforcers! I'm the one who's been organizing and planning the attacks! You said if I turned myself in, the others could go free, well here I am!" Says Yusei.

"Yusei!" Crow says.

Yusei looks.

An officer with a riot shield has Crow by the shoulder, and five more are clustered around him and Jack. One of the officers is cradling Skylara in his arms, knowing how serious the injury is to her arm and the state her body is in. They've already been apprehended.

The officer with the mustache walks over to Yusei. "Huh?!" Asks Yusei. "We did say it was the leader of the rabble we were after, but we know who the real leader is!"

Yusei looks up, a pair of Security officers are leading Kalin out. One has Kalin's arm with the stab wound through the shoulder pinned, the other's holding his head down.

"Huh?! Ah! Kalin! Kalin! You're wrong, I'm the one in charge!" Yusei says.

A couple of paramedics in masks are wheeling the officer who crashed earlier on a gurney.

"Do you think we're stupid? You can't fool us. But that's cute that you tried to take the fall and protect your little friend. Heheheheheheh." He pats Yusei on the shoulder, patronizingly.

As Kalin's being hauled into the van, he looks back. "Into the wagon, kid!" "Huh?!" Asks Kalin. He sees the officer with the mustache patting Yusei on the shoulder, sickeningly smug.

"Good job. Heheheheheh." He walks away.

Kalin can't believe his eyes, can't bear to see what he's seeing. Kalin loses it. "Uugh, uagh! How could you?!" Kalin asks.

"Huh?" Asks Yusei.

Kalin lunges forward, and is dragged back by the two Security officers gripping his arms and towing him toward the van. "Yusei, you snitch! How could you sell out your best friend like this!" Kalin says.

Yusei is surprised, trying to explain the misunderstanding. "You're wrong, Kalin. I…" Says Yusei.

And the two Security officers throw Kalin into the prison van. Kalin scrambles to his hands and knees, fighting for all he's worth to get at Yusei. "Mark my words, you'll pay, traitor!" Kalin says, screaming himself hoarse. And the doors slam shut. And the van drives away, Kalin screaming in the back. "Yusei!" Says Kalin, screaming.

The Security cars are all driving away, leaving Yusei, Jack and Crow standing in the street. Jack now has Skylara cradled in his arms. "Kalin!" Yusei says, shouting into the night, maybe, somehow, he hopes Kalin can hear him. "I'm sorry!" Says Yusei. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Things were getting out of hand. The riots and the fighting had to stop, you had to stop! But I was trying to help you, Kalin! I was trying to save you!" Yusei says.

"You think I believe you?! You sold me out, man!" Says Kalin.

Up on the highway. Skylara has somehow opened up a link between Kalin's runner console and hers. "That is not true! I may have been almost completely out of it that night! However, I can still recall what happened! Yusei was trying to surrender to Sector Security in your place!" Skylara says. "Nobody should've surrendered, we should've stood up to them together! They backed down when things got tough! And maybe I should've done worse to ya back then when I still had the chance!" Says Kalin, via-screen. Skylara growls under her breath. Skylara looks down at her left arm, the scar hidden by her coat sleeve and detached sleeve, and places a hand on it. "You did enough, you self-centered psychopath!" Skylara says. "She's right, you haven't a clue how much damage you caused to her arm. She's lucky she walked away with her left arm still intact! Among other things you did to her that night!" Says Crow. "How bad was it exactly?" Luna asks. "Yeah, how much damage did it leave?" Asks Leo. "Well, all I can tell you is that it wasn't a pretty sight." Crow says. "Crow's right." Says Skylara. She pulls down the left sleeve of her coat, making it go limp on that side, and slips off her armband and her detached sleeve, baring her left arm. Revealing the long, ridged scar down her left arm. "When Kalin drove the knife through my arm, he kept going deeper. As he did that, he damaged all of the nerves and tendons in my left arm. So, now I can't feel or even so much as move my left arm anymore." Skylara says. She puts her detached sleeve and armband back on, and then pulls her coat sleeve back up, hiding the scar from view once more, and readjusting her coat on that side.

"We let Sector Security take over Satellite! So as far as I'm concerned you did betray me!" Says Kalin, personally now.

"I wanted to help you!" Yusei says.

"Well, with help like yours who needs help! Besides, if you cared so much about me, why didn't you come an' visit me in the Facility?! Huh, Yusei?!" Asks Kalin.

"We tried to visit you, plenty a' times. But every time we came by, they turned us away!" Crow says, via-screen, through Skylara's runner console. He looks away from the screen, pained. "Man, I can't imagine what they did to you in there!" Says Crow, via-screen. "Of course you can't, old friend! I coulda handled the insults and the solitude, but they, they took my deck from me! That deck was my life!" Kalin says.

Flashback. Kalin sits in a stone box, huddled with his knees to his chest in a corner far from the barred window, the only light entering the room. His water-stained battleship gray shirt is tattered, his jeans ripped. He has a bandage wrapped around his right shoulder, that's all matted up. The mark on his face that's black in the present is tan, faded tracking dye, and he looks tired, bitter, miserable and far past the point of despair.

He hears a deep voice speak. "Hear my voice. I am a messenger from beyond the twilight. I can grant you a power like you've never known. All you have to do is accept the Mark of a Dark Signer. And then, you will be free. You will be unstoppable! You will duel again! And finally, you will be able to get revenge on all who have opposed you!"

Kalin speaks, barely moving his mouth. He seems to have been robbed of that vibrant, competitive spark, that shrieking rage, but as he speaks, he begins to tremble, looking as though he can't shout, but might cry. He's in so much pain, with no energy left to feel it. "Good. But I only want revenge on one person. Just one." Says Kalin. He slumps over, seeming to faint. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "I gave myself to the shadows so that I could have this one moment! This moment, where I make you feel the terror and the pain that you made me feel when you turned your back on me! It's my move! And I now release Infernity Archfiend, and Infernity Necromancer!" Kalin says. The two monsters turn into orbs of light and fly upward, combining to form the clenched fist that summons an Earthbound Immortal. "I summon to the field, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Says Kalin. A beam of light soars from his upraised card to the fist in the sky, and it begins to pulse, gradually picking up pace. A fiery column of purple light shoots from ground to sky, sending energy rippling across the clouds. The ground rumbles, and the Giant appears, roaring its supremacy. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu has 3000 attack points.

The Immortal can easily be seen from the highway. Luna cries out and clings onto Skylara's waist, while Leo tries not to do the same. Even Crow and Trudge look afraid. Skylara's fighting off the burning pain in her left arm. "Oh, man! That thing is huge!" Trudge says. "Gee, ya think?" Asks Crow.

"With that guy out..." Yusei says.

"It's the end of the line! Man, I've been waiting a long time to say, Ccapac Apu, send Yusei to the netherworld!" Says Kalin.

The Giant leans over and reaches for Yusei, just like it did before. Ccapac Apu reaches for Yusei and his runner, the ground erupts beneath the Giant's arm, blown apart by the sheer energy.

Flashback. As Yusei speaks, the same exact scene plays, Ccapac Apu's massive black hand reaches for Yusei, casting a shadow over him and his runner. Then just as the hand crashes down where he would have been, Yusei flies backward and hits the ground, thrown free of his runner, and bounces further, end over end. _"The last time we dueled and he summoned this Earthbound Immortal, my duel runner's wheel broke before it could attack, ending the duel early."_ Yusei thinks to himself, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"But that's not gonna happen this time. This time I'm bringing that Earthbound Immortal down to earth! I hope this plan works! Here goes everything!"_ Yusei thinks to himself. "I reveal my trap card, 'Baton of the Hero'! And with it in play, I'm now allowed to choose the target of your monster's attack!" Yusei says.

"So that means…" Says Kalin.

"That your Immortal's attacking Junk Warrior!" Yusei says. Junk Warrior flies up into the Giant's hand, and explodes, showering him with dust. Yusei's lifepoints fall to 2400.

"Way to throw your monster out as a shield, Yusei! But this attack isn't over! Not yet! 'Cause when your monster gets destroyed, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" Says Kalin.

"This isn't good. With Yusei's Junk Warrior packin' so much power, if he doesn't do something, he's done for!" Crow says. "Come on, Yusei!" Says Luna.

"I activate this, Kalin. The trap 'Burst Synchro Summon'! Now my lifepoints are safe from taking any damage!" Yusei says. As the blast hits, a translucent shield, like a contact lens, appears over his head. "And then, due to the power of my trap, I can bring out a monster whose attack points are the same as the amount of damage I would've taken!" Says Yusei.

"Does Yusei even have something that powerful?" Leo asks. "Only one dragon that can win this." Says Skylara. It takes Luna a moment, and she realizes what she meant. "Only Stardust Dragon!" Luna says. "Exactly, Luna." Says Skylara. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" Crow says.

"Stardust Dragon, let's rev it up!" Says Yusei. The contact lens becomes a huge, egg-shaped blast of light, twisting around at the top and lengthening into a cyclone. A blinding flash, and Stardust appears, roaring. Stardust Dragon has 2500 attack points.

"Well you finally managed to summon your favorite monster! D'you actually think it's gonna make a difference?!" Kalin asks. He places a face down.

Yusei draws. "Time to find out!" Says Yusei.

"Not so fast! I reveal the trap card, 'Brilliant Shrine Art'! Now when you attack, your monster has to face my Earthbound Immortal!" Kalin says.

"But my Stardust Dragon doesn't stand a chance against that thing. I'm gonna need some backup, so I activate 'Angel Baton'! Now I can draw two cards and send one from my hand to my graveyard! And the card I sent to the graveyard was Stardust Xiaolong! But with Stardust Dragon already summoned, Xiaolong instantly resurrects to the field in attack mode!" Says Yusei. Stardust Xiaolong has 100 attack points, 100 defense points, is a level 1 monster and is a light type monster. Stardust Xiaolong is a Chinese-style dragonet that looks kind of like Stardust Dragon. It's quite adorable. "Next I play a face down and end my turn!" Yusei says.

"This is getting good, Yusei!" Says Kalin.

"You got that right, and after I play my trap 'Superior Protector', it's only gonna get better! See, with this card's power, I can only take battle damage if Stardust Dragon battles." Yusei says.

"All you've done is made your Dragon a target! Now all I need to do is crush it, so that I can crush you!" Says Kalin. Ccapac Apu looks ready to grab the soaring Stardust right out of the sky. "Looks like you and your Stardust Dragon are about to get sent to the netherworld!" Kalin says.

"Not if I send 'Superior Protector' to the graveyard to protect us!" Says Yusei.

"Nice move, but you're still taking battle damage! Huh! And thanks to my little 'Wicked Trample' trap card, when you take battle damage from something other than a direct attack, that damage is doubled!" Kalin says.

"What?!" Asks Yusei.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Earthbound Immortal! End this now!" Kalin says.

Yusei buckles down and endures the blast, he drops a speed counter, leaving him with 4, and his lifepoints are down to 1400.

The ground around the Giant's feet begins to cave and erode, the road cracks, and Kalin is forced down into the side of the road that is sinking and smashing itself to pieces, forced to the edge of the purple fire. Kalin cries out, in fear.

Yusei, on the edge of the fracturing sinkhole, veers down onto the broken track, closer to Kalin. "Kalin! What's going on?!" Asks Yusei.

"Don't know!" Kalin says.

"Take my hand!" Says Yusei.

Kalin looks up, he is actually offering him his hand, as though they were still friends. Kalin looks up at him, surprised and startled. "Yusei!" Kalin says.

"I made the wrong call, Kalin! I thought I could help you, I thought, 'maybe if I take the heat Kalin'll turn himself around!' But I get it now! You and I are friends! I should've found a way for us to fix things together! I should've stood by you!" Says Yusei.

"Come on, buddy!" Crow says. "Oh, Yusei! Huh?!" Asks Luna. Her Sign has suddenly lit up. Luna looks over at Skylara, seeing that she's doing something, her Sign is lit up, as well. "Skylara, what are you doing?" Luna asks. "Just lend me your Signer power, you shall be alright." Says Skylara. Her voice is starting to turn menacing and echoic. Luna places her hand where Skylara's Sign is glowing, lending her, her powers. The extra markings along Skylara's arms start glowing as soon as Luna touches her Sign. _"Now to get the other Signers to do the same. Jack, Akiza, Yusei. Please, lend me your powers,_ _as well_ _."_ Skylara thinks to herself, trying to contact them.

Jack's Sign has lit, too. Jack looks at it, then off into the distance, probably toward the duel. _"I hear you, Skylara."_ Jack thinks to himself. He closes his eyes and focuses on his Signer powers to lend to Skylara somehow.

As soon as that happens, the symbolic designs etched into Skylara's upper back begin glowing.

So has Akiza's Sign. Minako is momentarily distracted from driving, as Akiza looks at it, then off into the distance toward the duel. "I can feel us all drawing together!" Akiza says. _"Skylara, I hear you."_ Akiza thinks to herself. She focuses on her Sign, too, in order to lend her powers to Skylara, as well.

The extra markings burned along Skylara's legs start flaring.

Yusei's Sign is shining like a beacon, and shines even brighter, as he reaches it toward Kalin. "Jack and Crow feel the same way, Kalin! And right now, like back then, we're fighting alongside our friends for something we believe in! But I'm not fighting to defeat you! You have to believe me! I'm trying to save you! I'm trying to save my friend from the Dark Signers!" Says Yusei.

Kalin is sincerely stunned that he still calls him his friend. "Your friend?" Kalin asks. Then he starts resisting, convinced it isn't possible. "You can't! It's too late!" Says Kalin. He slides down further, toward the fire. "Ah! Aaaagggh!"

"Kalin! No!" Yusei says. His Sign burns even brighter. _"Skylara, her powers are warm and powerful."_ Yusei thinks to himself. He focuses on his Sign, too.

The rest of the symbolic designs down Skylara's back begin glowing, as well.

Yusei's Sign suddenly vanishes from his arm.

And Akiza gasps, as the glowing Sign suddenly vanishes from her arm, as well. "Ahh!" Says Akiza.

And Jack's. "What in the...?!" Jack asks.

And Luna's. "That's weird." Says Luna.

And fades from the mysterious arm in a tank.

The symbol on Skylara's right cheek and the markings that run along the sides of her neck start glowing. The Seal of the Dragon, that she had etched into her abdomen since she was born, is all lit up, as well. Luna doesn't exactly know what's going on, but all their powers and Signs all gather to one person, the heart and soul of the Crimson Dragon, Skylara. Skylara's struggling to keep all the power together. "Skylara? No don't, it's too dangerous and too much for you to handle on your own." Luna says. Skylara opens her now glowing crimson red eyes. "It is alright, why have the Crimson Dragon within me if I can't use it." Says Skylara, her voice now menacing and echoic. She then glances over her shoulder at Luna. "Don't worry, Luna. Everything is going to be alright. Let's see if Yusei can finish this duel now." Skylara says. She places her hands on her chest, right over her heart. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon on Skylara's abdomen is starting to go dim. Skylara then moves her hands off of her chest and as she does, a crimson red power ball appears out of her chest and it's floating in her hands, it hurts her, causing her to nearly cry out, in pain. "What is that red power ball?" Asks Leo. "Yeah, and what are you going to do with it?" Crow asks. "It is the heart of the Crimson Dragon… and… I'm giving it up to Yusei… so he can win this… the right way..." Says Skylara, pained. "No, Skylara don't. If you do, you'll die and I can't let that happen." Luna says. "Go, Crimson Dragon. Go forth and help Yusei!" Says Skylara. She lifts the Crimson Dragon's heart of power into the air and it shoots high up into the sky. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon suddenly disappears from Skylara's abdomen.

The Seal of the Crimson Dragon then reappears glowing red through the back of Yusei's jacket.

"What's goin' on?!" Crow asks. "Our marks have all joined up on Yusei! Skylara's giving it up to help him." Says Luna. "What?" Crow asks. The extra markings and symbolic designs on Skylara's body have all gone dim. Skylara's pupils soon fade, leaving her eyes blank. Skylara then collapses backwards, only Crow's able to catch her in time. "Skylara!" Says both Crow and Luna.

"We're all in this together, right now we're all as one!" Yusei says. Suddenly, the top card of his deck starts glowing a bright golden color. "Huh? Something's calling to me." Says Yusei. He goes to draw it, hesitates, then defiantly draws it. "Time to find out what!" Yusei says. He draws and his speed counter rises to 5. Yusei looks at the card, still shining gold. "Of course, that's what I've gotta do! Just like the others and I had to become a team to fight the Dark Signers, my monsters have to unite to win this duel! And to make sure that happens, I summon Majestic Dragon to the field in attack mode!" Says Yusei. Majestic Dragon is small, pink and cute, tadpole-shaped with spoke-style wings that lack sails that would actually support flight. Majestic Dragon has 0 attack points and is a level 1 monster. "Next, I tune Majestic Dragon with my Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong!" Yusei says. Stardust and Xiaolong soar high, one beneath the other, and Majestic Dragon rolls over midair and spreads its spoked wings wide, growing bigger, beginning to shine pink, until Stardust and Xiaolong are surrounded with pink light. Stardust and Xiaolong appear mostly transparent with glowing gold outlines, stars shining brightly within the outlines, thin green rings circling around them. The myriad stars zoom into place and align with Majestic Dragon's single star, creating a wash of light. "And now it's time I synchro-summon, Majestic Star Dragon!" Says Yusei. His new dragon is the next level beyond Stardust. Its design is futuristic, with spoked wings, like Majestic Dragon's, built perhaps for space but not for flying through the sky. Its very presence causes the air to shimmer with iridescent light, and it's absolutely beautiful.

Majestic Star Dragon is a level-ten synchro monster, with three thousand eight hundred attack points and three thousand defense points.

"Kalin, your Earthbound Immortal's special abilities are powerless against my mighty dragon! In fact, my dragon can absorb them all and use them against you!" Yusei says.

The air around the Giant begins to sparkle with little blue lights. The monster reels, as if confused or weakened. Majestic Star Dragon absorbs the lights, looking right at the huge Immortal as though staring into its heart.

"And now, Majestic Star Dragon, end this duel!" Says Yusei.

Majestic Star, now shining with blue light, folds back its wings and bullets toward Ccapac Apu, and indeed appears to be a shooting star.

"Attack!" Yusei says.

Majestic Star blasts right through the Immortal's chest and flies out the other side, not even scratched, soaring away into the sky as the Immortal collapses behind it, bleeding electric blue sparks. A huge wave of darkness explodes from its back, threatening to engulf the Dragon, but Majestic Star easily outruns it.

Yusei and his runner are still sitting in a prismatic cloud of light from Majestic Star Dragon. Yusei gasps, as the darkness from the Giant's fall enshrouds Kalin and he groans and shields himself, trying to fight it. "Hang on, pal!" Says Yusei.

Majestic Star Dragon swoops down into the flames and back up into the sky, shedding the purple fire in another beautiful light show.

Down on the ground, bathed in iridescent, shimmery light. Yusei's runner is stopped, Kalin is lying across his lap, his head resting on the right-side arm bar, and he's in bad shape. "Come on, stay with me! I'm not giving up this time. This time, I'm gonna save you." Yusei says. Kalin opens his eyes and looks up at him, his eyes have turned their normal color again. "Yusei... I spent years hating you and planning my revenge. I let my anger devour me and I willingly gave myself to the darkness! But in beating me, Yusei... you've found your friend, and although the shadows await..." Says Kalin, hoarsely, weakly. Yusei gasps. "... I need you to promise me something, Yusei. Stop beating yourself up over what happened. I'm the one who really messed things up. But now, finally, here at the very end, you did what you set out to do, you saved me!" Kalin says, hoarsely and weakly. "Huh!" Says Yusei. He realizes that Kalin's right, but still he's about to go. "Kalin." Yusei says.

Majestic Star Dragon soars high above a landscape painted with the Mark of the Giant. The mark fades, and the sky turns gray again. Majestic Star remains, cruising high above them.

"You're not going to go and do something stupid like... lose to the Dark Signers... are you?" Asks Kalin, hoarsely and weakly. Yusei shakes his head no. Kalin is smiling, peaceful and benign. "Don't back down, Yusei. No matter what happens... push the shadows back where they belong...! Ggh!" Kalin says, hoarsely and weakly. With a small gasp of pain, he turns to black dust, evaporating in Yusei's arms. Yusei stares at them, even knowing this would happen couldn't soften the pain. "Kalin!" Says Yusei.

The spectators watch Majestic Star sail serenely through the sky. "Yusei did it." Trudge says. Crow and Luna watch over Skylara, still motionless in the former's arms. "Skylara, come on. You have to wake up." Says Luna. "You can get through this, I know you can. You've been through worse than this." Crow says. His eyes start shedding tears, he can't bear the thought of losing his best friend. Luna's eyes are tearing, too, she hugs Leo for comfort. "If the Crimson Dragon doesn't return to her soon, she'll be gone." Says Luna.

His runner parked some distance away, Yusei stands alone, staring out at the desolate Satellite landscape, his shoulders shaking, his face can't be seen. "They came to you when you were afraid and hurt. They took advantage of your pain. They twisted you so that they could use you as their pawn! They won't get away with it! I won't let these Dark Signers win!" Yusei asks. He clenches his fist, and a single tear falls and breaks on it. Several more fly from Yusei's cheeks, as he raises his head. "They're gonna pay for this!" Says Yusei, shouting to the sky. Full of resolve, he stands strong, watching Majestic Star Dragon glide away into the distance, trailing brilliant blue and white sparkles in its wake, and disappears into the clouds.


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30: Destiny's Will: Part 1_

Deep in the Dark Signers' lair, there are two candelabras on the long wooden table, one close to the end of the table where Roman is sitting and one at the center of the table. The one close to Roman is entirely dark and the one in the center has two candles left lit. One of these snuffs out suddenly. _"Kalin's flame has been extinguished. How disappointing."_ Roman thinks to himself. "Mmm, aagh!" Roman says. With his left hand he pulls down the glove on his right hand. Roman's arm appears quite unhealthy, the upper arm is covered with areas of purplish skin, as though the flesh is diseased, beneath his glove, the purple patches fade to thin, meandering cracks that appear gray. Roman is dismayed. _"The darkness inside of me is growing. But I cannot let it overcome me just yet. Not until I've done what I must do."_ Roman thinks to himself. He walks over to the other table in the room, ignored until now, and picks up a small, framed photograph. In the photo are three men in white lab coats, posing for a group picture against a bright blue sky. The one on the left wears a black necktie, a maroon shirt and gray khaki pants under his lab coat, and his hair is dark blonde, but the same shape, as Roman's, he's grinning in the picture. The man on the right looks a few years younger and more uptight, less smiley, his lab coat is buttoned up such that his robin's-egg-blue shirt and teal tie, and his brown hair sits above his shoulders, stiffly. The third man, an arm around each of them, is much shorter, only standing as tall as their shoulders. He wears a gray shirt and black pants under his lab coat and looks happy and carefree. His hair looks just like Yusei's, without the gold streaks. This is Yusei's father, Professor Alexander Fudo, head of the ill-fated and disastrous reactor project, with a younger Roman and Rex Goodwin. _"Professor Fudo. It seems the thistle doesn't fall far from the brush, destiny has made your son a thorn in my daughter's side."_ Roman thinks to himself. Light flickers across the glass of the frame as, held at a different angle, the glass now reflects one of his black-filled eyes. A spider descends onto the glass on a fragile strand of web. _"No matter. As much as I don't want to, I will defeat her just as I defeated you!"_ Roman thinks to himself.

Yusei places Stardust Dragon in the slot on the plinth inside the tower of the Giant. It glows, and the ground begins to rumble. Yusei picks up Stardust and runs for the door, not stopping to look back, as the tower sinks into the ground, until he's far away. Yusei looks grim and slightly upset.

"Yusei!" Says Leo.

"Huh?" Yusei asks. He turns.

Leo is waving at Yusei from the run-down highway overpass they've been standing on to see the duel, and Trudge is smiling. "That was awesome!" Says Leo. His face then turns sad. "Now come on up here quick!" Leo says.

Yusei frowns, seeing that he's upset at something.

In no time, Yusei joins them on his runner and pulls off his helmet. He now knows why Leo seemed upset.

Crow is still holding Skylara in his arms, slightly, while Luna is lying her head on her chest, gently, possibly trying to make out her heartbeat.

"Skylara." Says Yusei. He climbs off of his runner and runs to the side Luna's on. "What happened?" Yusei asks. "She gave up the heart of the Crimson Dragon to you, in order to finish your duel. Only, her heart has stopped beating, Yusei." Says Luna. "She's also stopped breathing." Crow says. Yusei then takes Skylara in his arms, cradling her within them. _"Skylara, please wake up. You can_ _'_ _t die on me, sis."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

He is suddenly lit by a glowing crimson red light. The Crimson Dragon's heart of power has returned. Yusei looks at it fascinated at its beauty. It then surges back into Skylara's chest where it belongs, making the Seal of the Crimson Dragon reappear on her stomach, glowing through her shirt. The Seal soon goes dim. Yusei gasps when he hears Skylara's heartbeat and can hear her breathing again.

Skylara's eyes then flutter open, her eyes are still blank and have remained red though. "Your alive, thank goodness." Says Yusei. Skylara has a small smile and so does he. Skylara closes her eyes and when she reopens them, her eyes have returned to normal. "It's good to have you back." Yusei says. He then helps Skylara to her feet. "I'm so proud of you!" Says Luna, addressing Yusei. "Nice job, man! So-hey, uh, is that your doing?" Crow asks. He points.

In the distance, there's a dome of light, like an explosion, but quiet, scaling down out of existence.

"Whoa." Says Yusei. "That light appeared as soon as you won the duel!" Crow says.

Through the mist, they can see people standing in the middle of the wasteland where the light was. They look like Satellites, and they look lost and disoriented. "Hey, this isn't Beeny's Pool Hall." "How'd we get here, who're all these people?"

"Check it out, guys!" Says Leo. "Who are they? Where did they come from?" Trudge asks. "Maybe it is... of course. By defeating Kalin's Earthbound Immortal, you freed all the people imprisoned inside of it." Says Skylara. She's back to normal, as if nothing happened to her. "So then, there's hope for the others, right?" Leo asks. "Yeah!" Says Luna. "Ha, give it up, buddy!" Crow says. "Right here." Says Yusei. He and Crow bump fists, sideways not head-on. Then Skylara turns serious. "However, we can't take a victory lap just yet. With the gate to the netherworld still open, we need to go in and activate the last two control units. And even though Kalin and Devack are out of the picture, there is still three Dark Signers left." Skylara says.

A small, purple-glowing spider suddenly drifts through the air and lands on Trudge's neck. Oblivious, Trudge scratches there. "Something wrong?" Asks Leo. "Huh?" Trudge asks. He suddenly gets a vacant expression on his face, a zoned-out zombie.

That's when Crow, Skylara and Yusei notice. "Hey, what's with Trudge?" Asks Crow. "Huh?" Yusei asks.

A gleaming purple spider mark appears on Trudge's right arm, though he still just stands there.

"Hm?! Everyone get back!" Says Skylara.

Crow and Yusei step back a few feet, and the twins hurry to stand over near her. "Guys, what's-goin' on?" Crow asks. "Trudge." Says Skylara.

Trudge finally speaks, with Roman's voice. "I'm sorry, my dear. Officer Trudge isn't here right now."

"Father, I should have known!" Skylara says.

"Huh." Trudge turns to look Skylara in the eye, he has an uncharacteristically evil look on his face. "I believe it's time that you and I faced each other, Skylara. If you think you're strong enough to defeat your own father, come to the site of the Old Reactor."

"What?" Asks Skylara.

The spider drops to the ground and vanishes.

Trudge staggers, confused, but himself again. Everyone is somber and resolved, staring at Trudge like he's their next epic battle. "What? What's everyone looking at? Huh?" Trudge asks. "So're you gonna go? You know it's a trap, right!" Says Crow. "Of course it is a trap. However, I am going to have to face my father sooner or later. And the quicker I defeat his Earthbound Immortal, the quicker Rally and Martha, and all the others, shall be safe." Skylara says. "You sure you're up for this?" Asks Trudge. "I have never been more sure of anything. It is time to go settle things with my father." Skylara says.

Aerial of the City. Angela Reins, reporter for WDGK, New Domino's biggest and most trusted news source, is reporting from the scene. She speaks in her same professional tone, but her voice betrays a hint of frantic fear underneath it. "I'm standing on a once-busy street in downtown New Domino City, where martial law has been declared following not only the appearance of mysterious geoglyphs in the sky, but the sudden disappearance of hundreds, perhaps thousands, of citizens." Says Angela.

Lazar is watching her report on a television screen in one of the many offices with screens in Goodwin's headquarters building. "And still, officials have yet to release anything resembling a statement…" Angela says, via-screen. Lazar smirks and clicks off the TV. "Hmhmhmhm." Lazar laughs. _"The meddling masses and the noisy media, they're always wanting to know things. It is so annoying."_ Lazar thinks to himself. He walks over to a gadget on the wall that appears to be some sort of control panel or data display. Behind it is a secret door, and it slides open for him with a whoosh. Lazar walks into a small, dark box, the wall covered with metal and a screen appears on the wall. Lazar walks to the screen, and a silhouetted figure speaks to him. "Has Rex already left?" Lazar is rubbing his hands together, with quiet glee. "Indeed! He's on his way." Says Lazar. "It's about time. My organization has put its entire trust in those brothers. It's time for them to stop bumbling around and to realize their destiny. We've been patiently waiting for them to turn their page in the history of the world!" "Calm down, my friend. You've waited twenty years, what's a few hours more? Mmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!" Lazar asks.

Two aircrafts with helicopter rotors on their undersides are landing beside the huge crater, the edge of the Old Reactor. "Drop zone in sight! Prepare for touchdown!"

In no time at all, Goodwin is striding toward the crater, as armed Security troops stand at attention beside one of the aircraft. Goodwin pulls out a remote control and presses a single button.

Out of the ground appears a building with a door in the side, an entrance. The troops look like they're trying not to be scared that they have no idea what's going on, or if their Director-General is some sort of evil super genius. And they get to follow him who knows where. Goodwin looks back at them. "Commander. This is far enough. I can take things from here." Says Goodwin, somberly. The only soldier with no visor on his helmet steps forward and answers him. "All due respect, Director, but our assignment is to protect you at all costs. So wherever you go, we go, no ifs, ands, or buts. If you want us to stand down, you'll have to get authorization from headquarters. And that might take awhile." "I understand. But be warned, Commander. Your weapons will be of little use where I'm going." Goodwin says. He's referring to the shiny two-handed guns cradled by many of the Security troops. The Commander nods, appearing unfazed and maybe even intrigued, he's game.

Down the elevator and into the dark ruins of the Reactor. Each Security soldier has a flashlight out, as they walk down the empty corridor, two in front of Goodwin and two more behind.

The door explodes from its hinges and several troops run into the room under the cover of the dust, leveling their guns at the table with the candelabra casting the only light in the room. "Someone's in here, Sir!" The commander steps to the front of the line and addresses Roman. "Identify yourself!"

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show, Rex. But this is a private party! Why did you bring these pitiful specimens with you?" Asks Roman.

Goodwin steps forward, ahead of the troops. "These 'pitiful specimens' are my personal escort, Roman." Goodwin says.

"I see. Well, we have very important matters to discuss. So unfortunately, your toy soldiers will have to go!" Says Roman. His eyes glow purple.

The soldiers are suddenly standing in the shadow of a massive spider. "Look out!" "Up there!" The commander steps back and points. "Fire!" The soldiers pour rounds of little sparks, lasers or bullets, into the thing, to no avail. The commander and the two men on either side of him find their arms pinned to their sides with thick webs, and those same rope-like webs seem to incapacitate them, forcing them to the ground unconscious or dead. In seconds, the entire team of Security troops is on the floor, each one unconscious and wrapped in webs.

Goodwin doesn't move.

"Now that's more like it, wouldn't you say? I have to confess, I thought you'd forgotten the promise you'd made." Roman says.

"I don't forget promises, big brother. I've been living that promise, every day. I've done everything you asked me to do. I stayed in contact with Yliaster. I've watched the stars. I brought the Signers together. I'm the reason we're standing here now!" Says Goodwin.

"Be careful how you speak! Let us never forget that we are merely pawns in a game bigger than we will ever know!" Roman says. He throws off his cloak, his bare arms are heavily-muscled, and the strange purple skin patches run all the way up his right shoulder and are established on the right side of his face. "Eighteen years ago, and two months after my daughter and the son of Alexander Fudo were born, I had the courage to open Pandora's box!" Says Roman. He pulls off his left glove and his hand from the elbow down is made of metal. "And then, putting my faith in destiny, I entrusted you with the key to Earth's survival! My own daughter! Your niece, Rex! We must hurry, the netherworld is calling out for me, my dear brother! My time here is fleeting. We must do everything we can to bring the great spirits together! I've played the part that destiny wanted me to play. I have fed the Army of Shadows, I've opened the gate to the netherworld! Soon, the king of this netherworld will emerge, ready to fight! But your Signers, Skylara in particular, they're trying to close the gate. They're trying to stop destiny! But so be it." Roman says.

"Huh? And yet you say Skylara's destined to be a Dark Signer, when she was actually born a Signer instead. She's a Signer, as well as the Crimson Dragon's host body." Says Goodwin.

"Hm, sounds to me like someone's trying to protect his niece. Do you care for Skylara that much, Rex?" Roman asks.

"Well, I guess one of us has to. I do have to admit, I have grown quite fond of her, Roman. I knew it was her the moment I first saw her three years ago. That's the main reason why I wanted her brought to New Domino City, but given the circumstances that happened, it took sometime to find her again. Then when I finally met her almost two years ago, I knew it was her, even though she was hiding under the alias Skylar Alektra. She looks exactly like her mother, she doesn't even have any of your physical traits. However, Skylara's personality is a mixture of you and Ange. I looked out for her and sort of took care of her for almost two years, not that you seem to care." Says Rex.

"Actually, I do. And I thank you for what you did for her. But, her and I are never meant to co-exist. I knew I wasn't ready to be a father. That's why when I found out about Ange's pregnancy, despite if they were either mine or Alex's, I decided to give up my rights over to him. I still remember the night at the hospital eighteen years ago, I remember when the paternity test revealed that she was mine and when I held her in my arms for the first and only time. I lived with that memory, it was the only time I truly wanted to protect something, but I knew she wouldn't be safe with me. And seeing her now, she reminds me so much of Ange. Skylara's grown into quite a lovely young woman, she's beautiful like her mother was. Believe me, knowing your a father isn't the same as being one. So many times, I wanted to go to her and be a father to her. But every time, I was reminded of the darkness that lived inside of me and I feared that it would do something to hurt her. So, I stopped trying to be her father and gave up altogether. I did it out of the love I felt towards her being my daughter. And yet, everything I did has failed. Skylara became a Signer, she was chosen to be the Crimson Dragon's host. And now, I must duel and defeat the daughter I tried so hard to keep safe and out of this whole ordeal. If that is what ends up happening, then I suppose we must respect Fate's will." Roman says. He puts on his duel disk and activates it.

"Perhaps, you're right. But for the past few years, I've been thinking about everything we've been trying to accomplish, and I realized something. There's another possible outcome, one we've never considered! Maybe, if you try building up a better father-daughter relationship between you and Skylara, maybe she'll consider healing you from this darkness." Says Goodwin, uncertainly.

"There are hundreds of possible outcomes, little brother. But my daughter isn't one of them, she wouldn't help me anyway. I abandoned her for eighteen years, she'll never forgive me or understand why I did what I did." Roman says.

"Actually, I think she would. But, you've already made your decision. So, let's not waste anymore time and finally learn what destiny has in store!" Says Goodwin. He holds out his left arm and a duel disk unfolds from his mechanical prosthetic arm, bursting his sleeve. Yes, Goodwin's arm is a built-in duel disk.

Skylara, Yusei and Crow's runners draw parallel lines of dust through the streets of Satellite, with Trudge and the twins following in their jeep. They're approaching the massive crater. "Look at that!" Leo says. "The old reactor site! I can't imagine what it was like when that thing blew up way back when." Says Luna. "Think every disaster movie you've ever seen. Roll it all into one, then multiply that times ten. Here's hoping that nothing like that happens today." Trudge says. Luna whimpers. "Don't be scared, Luna!" Says Leo. "There's something powerful and terrifying down there, Leo! I can feel it!" Luna says. "Right, but, I mean, uh, I'll be with you, so that's good, right?" Asks Leo. Luna nods, uncertainly.

A short while later. "No way! It's too scary!" Leo says. They're standing at the lip of the huge, dark hole in the ground. "Let the record show Leo's courage lasted a whole two seconds." Says Luna. "Well, this is it." Crow says. "Yes, are you with me?" Asks Skylara. "'Til the wheels fall off, buddy!" Crow says. Skylara leads the way down the metal staircase that leads into the pit.

Luna follows.

Then Leo.

Then Yusei.

Then Trudge.

Crow's about to climb after them, then hears a sound, like several people yelling in the distance. "Huh?" Asks Crow. He jogs, following the sound several feet away from the pit, tops a hill, and sees Goodwin's aircraft waiting below. _"Whadda we got here?"_ Crow thinks to himself. He sees the logos on the aircraft. _"The Public Security Bureau?"_ Crow thinks to himself. He notices the building with the secret entrance to the reactor complex. Crow edges around the side of the building, wary, and approaches the big door. There's a plinth against the wall to his right, he puts his palm on the big red button and the door slides open, one layer up and the next apart at the center, revealing a big elevator. Crow runs over to the center of the doorway, and then grins, mischievously. _"Time to investigate!"_ Crow thinks to himself.

Meanwhile. Skylara, Yusei, Trudge and the twins dash down the stairs, and finally come to a bridge. Skylara hesitates, then steps onto it.

As soon as she does, Skylara hears Roman's voice, and braces, she knew it.

"There you are." Roman says. Across the slung bridge, in the doorway, he appears, once more hooded in his Dark Signer cowl.

Luna, Leo, Yusei and Trudge join Skylara on the landing before the bridge. "Is that him?" Asks Leo.

"Stay back!" Skylara says.

The twins, Yusei and Trudge stand closer together, ready for anything.

Roman walks out onto the bridge, chortling. "Heheheheheh. I'm glad you made it. I thought perhaps you'd be too torn-up over who you are to me and what your half-twin brother had to do!" Says Roman.

"What he did?!" Skylara asks. She pauses, slightly regretful, then throws the feeling away with a motion of her arm. "Kalin chose his own path, I am not responsible for him and neither is Yusei! If anyone is to blame, it is you, Father! You took advantage of a messed-up kid!" Says Skylara.

"Come, now." Roman says. He pulls back his hood. "No need to get worked up. I wasn't blaming you. We all did what destiny wanted us to do, we're just pawns, Skylara. No one's to blame. From the beginning Yusei and Kalin were meant to befriend each other! And to turn against one another! He was meant to destroy his friend, just as I was meant to destroy his dad!" Says Roman.

"My dad?!" Yusei asks.

"Hmhmhahahahaha!" Roman laughs. Roman pulls a chain nested in the fake arm that holds his duel disk, the spire heard of before in the reactor complex explodes, and multicolored fire, the light of a duel energy reactor, pours from it.

The ground rumbles and Crow grabs a stair rail to keep from flying off of them. "Auaaagh! What's goin' on?!" Asks Crow.

Multicolored energy is now spiraling from below the duel, around the edges of the cavern, lighting up the spectators' faces. "It's beautiful!" Luna says. "Is all this light comin' from the Reactor?" Asks Leo. It really is quite beautiful, a double helix of light swirling out of the bottom of the cavern.

Skylara, though, is unsettled, not trusting Roman one bit. "What is this?!" Skylara asks.

"Can you feel it, Skylara? Twenty years ago, your step-father and I discovered a gateway leading to something more incredible than either of us could imagine! On the other side of that light swoops a magnificent power, Skylara! Once the netherworld gate fully opens, that power will spill into this world and consume it completely!" Says Roman.

"Do you even care about the people you have taken, Father?!" Skylara asks.

Flashback. Martha falls as though in slow motion, arms spread and gowns fluttering like an angel in reddish-brown, glowing blue around the edges. As she falls, she turns into a purple sphere of light. "The people that you have hurt so that your Earthbound Immortals can gain power?! Up until now you have done whatever you wanted to do!" Says Skylara, in voice-over.

Rally gazes up at Yusei, smiling through exhaustion, as he begins to turn gray, then vanishes as though made only of dust or smoke. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Not anymore! I am going to make you pay for all the damage that you have done!" Skylara says.

Yusei nods, as though in agreement.

Roman, face uplit by the reactor below, appears somewhat insane. "In the face of new possibility, it's inevitable that some change be incurred!" Says Roman.

"You don't get it!" Skylara says.

"You don't get it! There are incredible forces in play here, Skylara! We humans are just the means to an end! We're not important! We're disposable cogs in a machine, our individual lives mean nothing! Look around you, just look at this beautiful light. This light is alive, it's part of a chain reaction that took Professor Fudo, and soon, an even greater destiny will find me as well!" Says Roman.

"I have got bad news for you, the crazy stops right here, right now!" Skylara says.

"I don't want to do this, but so be it! I will send you into this light just as I did your step-father! Come, fight me!" Says Roman.

Both slot their decks, the father-daughter duel is on.

"Be careful!" Both Leo and Luna say.

Skylara's Sign, extra markings, symbolic designs and Seal of the Crimson Dragon all begin to glow, one bye one. Skylara closes her eyes and when she opens them, they have changed to red.

Roman's Sign follows suit. Roman brandishes his Spider Sign, and it shines brighter. "Ha!" Says Roman.

Outside the crater, the sky has grown dark, and the light from below the duel shines from the crater, like a gigantic flashlight. Purple flames zigzag across the landscape, creating the Mark of the Spider, with the crater at its center.

Skylara and Roman are standing above the unearthly glow of the reactor on a bridge made of wire.

Skylara brandishes her Mark of the Dragon.

While Roman holds up his Mark of the Spider.

"Let's duel!" Both Skylara and Roman say. Both draw five cards in an eye blink, and begin with 4000 lifepoints.

"The first move is mine! You came here to challenge the power of the shadows. So, let's find out who destiny favors. I place one card face down! And end my turn." Says Roman.

"No monsters. No spells, either?" Yusei asks.

"It is my turn!" Says Skylara. She draws, swiftly. _"That_ _face down_ _card is obviously a trap. He's either baiting me, or trying to scare me out of attacking. Time to find out which one it is!"_ Skylara thinks to herself. "In order for me to call out this laser-toting sharpshooter, I first have to discard a monster from my hand. So by sending Trigger Happy to the graveyard, I can summon, Wrecking Ball!" Skylara says.

Wrecking Ball is a magic-type tuner monster with seven hundred attack points and fourteen-hundred defense points.

"Next, I activate Trigger Happy's special ability from the graveyard! So by lowering Wrecking Ball's level by one, I can summon Trigger Happy to the field!" Says Skylara. Trigger Happy is an orange and white furred creature. He has pointy ears and his tongue hangs out. In his hands he carries gold hand guns. Trigger Happy has 600 attack points, 0 defense points, is a level 1 monster and is a tech monster. "Next, Wrecking Ball can take aim and absorb the powers of one tuner monster! And it looks like he is targeting the abilities of…" Skylara says. Wrecking Ball lives up to his name, and spits out its tongue, like a frog, hitting a card. "Dino-rang!" Says Skylara. Dino-rang has 1300 attack points, 500 defense points, is a level 3 monster and is an earth type monster. "So now, Wrecking Ball can give my Trigger Happy a well-deserved tune-up!" Skylara says. Wrecking Ball dissipates into his four stars, and the stars weave four parallel rings around Trigger Happy, who disappears, leaving only its single star in its place. "Ninjini, let's show my father how serious we are!" Says Skylara. Ninjini has 2300 attack points. "Now, attack my father directly!" Skylara says.

Roman holds up his duel disk like a shield, catching the blow on it and holding his ground, being pushed backward by inches skidded on the ground. Ninjini breaks off the attack and soars away, as Roman loses over half of his lifepoints and they drop to 1700 without so much as a flinch.

"Nice!" Says Trudge. "She did it! She scored the first major attack!" Leo says.

"And because of that attack, I can now activate my trap card, 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing'! Since I was hit with damage by Ninjini's direct attack, I can use the power of my 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing', to summon two Dark Spiders to my field for the price of one!" Says Roman.

"That was quite the bargain-basement maneuver, Father!" Skylara says. She places a face down.

"Ha! Those little spiders don't have any attack points. This bad guy has no idea what he's doing!" Says Leo. "That right there? That's one of your weakest points, Leo! You get cocky! Roman is clearly planning ahead and looking to execute a major move!" Luna says. "Huh?" Asks Leo. They turn back to the duel, anxiously. "Luna's right, Leo. These Dark Signers have a way of turning the duel around no matter how it's going. He brought those monsters to the field so that he could release 'em, which might mean…" Yusei says. "I can feel it! Whatever happens next, you three, don't leave my side!" Says Luna. "Whaddayou mean! You know, you really freak me out when you talk like that!" Leo says.

"It's my turn now! From my hand I activate the 'Spider Web' field spell!" Says Roman.

 _"Here we go!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

As the lights continue to swirl, tendrils of the light creep up the sides of the metal cylinder in which they're contained and onto the walls of the cavern, like myriad cracks in the walls or a mural of a multicolored lightning-storm.

The twins cling to either Trudge or Yusei, frightened. "What's going on?!" Leo asks.

The tendrils of light grow too high above them, and form into a domed spider web above the duel. "You're trapped, trapped like a fly caught in the spider's web! And now I'm releasing both of my Dark Spiders! Looks like Fate is on my side, Skylara! This is where your story ends! The powers of darkness are ready to rise!" Says Roman.

The light below them flares brighter, and the lights zip around the bridge.

"Here it comes!" Skylara says.

Trudge and Yusei hug the twins close, determined to protect them, both look terrified in their own ways. "Ohhh." Says Luna.

"Hahahahahahahaha! I now summon Earthbound Immortal, Uru!" Roman says. Earthbound Immortal Uru has 3000 attack points, 3000 defense points, is a level 10 monster and is a dark type monster.

The floating stone that heralds the summoning of an Earthbound Immortal appears in the air above them. High above the duel, the clouds are roiling in dark spirals, and some of the darkness in the clouds stream downward, funneling into the crater and twining around the geoglyph, seeping in through its pulsing cracks. It explodes, the purple light from above outshining even the multicolored from below.

Skylara shields her face, then looks up when the light stops.

Insect legs burst through the walls of the chasm in a fiery purple glow, followed by a body, Earthbound Immortal Uru is bracing its legs on either side of the chasm, purple flames at its feet, staring down at them.

The twins, Yusei and Trudge are now standing in a bubble of bright red light. "I hope your bubble protects us, Luna!" Says Trudge.

For a moment, it appears that Skylara, too, is in a bubble of red light.

Only to realize the red bubble is an eye, in which Skylara's image is reflected, one of ten glowing red eyes.

"Whoa!" Skylara says.

"Thanks to the 'Spider Web' field spell, Earthbound Immortal Uru gains the ability to attack you directly! Go, my Earthbound Immortal! Unleash your web of destruction! Attack!" Says Roman.

A dozen webs shoot toward Skylara.

"Ah!" Both twins scream. "Skylara!" Leo says.

"I activate, 'Magic Barrier'!" Says Skylara. Ninjini gets in front of the blast, and blocks the attack with her katanas, absorbing the attack.

"How?!" Roman asks.

"It was simple, Father. All I needed to do was sacrifice my Ninjini, in order to activate my trap and block your attack!" Says Skylara.

"Hmhmhm, you're only delaying the inevitable. I now place two cards face down! But before I end my turn, I'm activating, the 'Destiny Activator' spell card! Now all I need to do is draw the top card from my deck and send it to my graveyard. From this point forward, if what you draw is the same type as this card, then your lifepoints are cut in half!" Roman says.

"Rrgh." Skylara growls under her breath.

"And the card that I just sent to the graveyard is a monster card! So make your next move, Skylara. And hope against hope that you do not draw a monster from your deck." Says Roman.

Skylara flips the card, it's a trap, 'Black Shooting Star'.

"Hahaha, it's a trap card! Looks like destiny is toying with you." Roman says.

Leo breathes a sigh of relief. "That's good. But she can't relax yet. She's gotta figure out a way to beat that Earthbound Immortal, or it's over!" Says Leo.

"I summon Hex in attack mode!" Skylara says. Hex has 900 attack points. _"My sorceress has never let me down before. But she's no match for that Earthbound Immortal right now. Father's lifepoints are a completely different story!"_ Skylara thinks to herself. "I activate Hex's special ability! On the turn she's summoned, her attack points get a power boost!" Says Skylara. Total of 1800 attack points. "Now! Do it, Hex! Attack my father directly!" Skylara says.

"Yeah! If this attack succeeds then we're all going home!" Says Trudge.

"No one's going anywhere! I activate my trap, 'Roar of the Earthbound'! This trap destroys your attacking monster, and then dishes out damage equal to half your sorceress's attack points!" Roman says.

"Rrrgh!" Skylara growls under her breath.

As Hex blasts at Roman's lifepoints, Uru blasts her out of the air with a gust of wind.

Skylara's down to 3100 lifepoints. "I play a face down and end my turn." Says Skylara.

"It's my move, then. So, how many more direct attacks from my Earthbound Immortal do you think you can avoid? Go! Uru! Unleash the power of the shadows!" Roman says.

"I activate my trap! 'Dark Spirit Force'! With this in play, I can avoid taking any damage by deflecting your attack! And after that, I can add a reinforcement to my hand from my graveyard!" Says Skylara.

"Actually, you won't be doing any of those things." Roman says.

"What?!" Asks Skylara.

"I activate the 'Earthbound Wave' trap card! With the power of 'Earthbound Wave', I can negate the activation and effect of one of your trap cards!" Roman says.

"Oh no, aaaah!" Says Skylara. Before she can so much as brace herself, Uru's attack hits, striking her with webs, she flies backward and lands on her back further up the bridge. Skylara curls up and winces, momentarily floored and in a lot of pain. Skylara's down to 100 lifepoints.

"Skylara!" Both Leo and Luna say. "Oh no!" Says Yusei.

Skylara's still on the ground, wincing.

"Stand up, my dear! Stand up and retaliate. Fight back so that I can throw you to the shadows just like I did your step-father!" Roman says.

Skylara looks over her shoulder, up at him. Skylara's not beaten, but she's scared.

"Hahahahah, ahahahahahahaha!" Roman laughs.


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31: Destiny's Will: Part 2_

Crow brushes aside a cobweb or two as he walks through the dark ruins of the Reactor site, looking around, with wary curiosity. _"This must've been the Reactor's research area. Huh?"_ Crow thinks to himself. He notices a shattered picture frame on the floor, the glass broken, but picture left intact. Crow picks it up, carefully, and looks closer. The picture contains a happy family, two parents and two babies. The dad is Professor Alexander Fudo and the mom is Detective Angelise Fudo. Alexander is holding a baby in one arm, while his other arm is wrapped around Angelise's shoulder, and she's cradling a baby in her arms, this must be the picture of the day they eloped. Skylara is the spitting image of Angelise. _"Those two babies look like Skylara and Yusei!"_ Crow thinks to himself.

The unnatural light of the reactor turns the walls an unsettling magenta, snaking its way up the sides of the cavern around them like glowing lichen of doom. Above them lurks Earthbound Immortal Uru.

"What are you waiting for? Hmhmheheheheheh, are you too scared to draw? It's understandable, if you are. As I would be, too, if half my lifepoints depended on what kind of card I picked!" Roman says.

"I'm not scared!" Says Skylara. She draws, and shows her card, it's a monster, Flameslinger.

"Well you should be, since you just drew a monster card! Now because of that, the 'Destiny Activator' spell activates and all but ends this duel!" Roman says.

The spell hits Skylara with a huge, focused blast of wind. Skylara endures it, as the bridge sways, she's down to 50 lifepoints.

"She's barely holding on." Says Trudge. "Skylara!" Both Luna and Leo say.

Skylara glares at Roman, with her still red eyes, not defeated yet.

Roman laughs. Roman has 1700 lifepoints left still. "Hahahahaha. Destiny has you in its grasp. It's crushing you!" Says Roman.

"She looks weak! You don't think she's gonna give up, do you?" Leo asks. "Ahh." Says Luna.

"This duel is over!" Roman says.

"It isn't over until the last card is played!" Says Skylara.

"You tell 'im!" Leo says. "Don't back down!" Says Luna. "Get 'im, kid!" Trudge says.

"I summon Flameslinger in defense mode!" Says Skylara. Flameslinger has 0 attack points, 0 defense points, is a level 4 monster and is a fire type monster.

If you chose to sacrifice the monster card Flameslinger, you will take zero damage for the rest of this turn.

"Next, I place one card face down and end my turn!" Skylara says.

"Impressive, you have the will to fight on after all. I suppose you inherited that stubbornness from your mother! You remind me a lot of her, actually! You're the spitting image of your mother, Skylara!" Says Roman.

Skylara scowls.

"How fascinating that after eighteen years the Signer who's come stumbling down here, hoping to defeat me, is my own daughter! And you think destiny's not in control." Roman says.

"The only destiny is the one we make, Father!" Says Skylara.

"Strong words, Skylara! Especially for someone hanging on by a thread. But you're up against a force with power you can't begin to comprehend. A force awoken, by your step-father! It's time for you to learn the truth about the force your step-father's work awoke. Twenty years ago, during an experiment, your step-father, already an expert in quantum physics, discovered planetary particles." Roman says.

"Planetary particles?!" Asks Luna. "What are those?" Leo asks.

"Let me explain this so you'll understand. These particles act like planetary gears, binding otherwise unrelated particles to one another. Kind of like how the Mark of the Crimson Dragon has united you, your half-twin brother and your little friends, a planetary particle brings other unlike particles together." Says Roman.

Skylara is listening, silently, intent on his words.

Flashback. "Your step-father's team began conducting experiments, using planetary particles to build and manipulate greater molecular structures, which led to the discovery of Ener-D, and the creation of the Ener-D Reactor." Roman says, in voice-over. Professor Alexander Fudo gazes up at the beautiful light of the spinning reactor, proudly, behind him stand the other two men from the photograph Roman was looking at earlier, Rex and Roman Goodwin, also smiling. "Rex and I joined his team as research assistants. And then soon after joining him, I met your mother." Says Roman, in voice-over.

Alexander has his arms wrapped around the woman that would soon end up being the mother of Skylara and Yusei. "She was lovely and I soon began to develop feelings for her, only her and your step-father were already betrothed to one another, just recently being engaged when I first met her. But then after a few months of seeing her with him, I couldn't stand it any longer. From that point on, I knew I wanted her, only Alex was my good friend and I didn't want to stab him in the back just to get what I wanted. I told Rex how I felt and he tried to talk some sense into me. He was correct with what he said, but I didn't listen to him. I knew what I wanted, so I went over to talk to her. Just to be friendly wise, I had no intention of doing anything with her at that point." Roman says, in voice-over.

The flashback changes. Roman's outside the door to an apartment in the City, sort of similar to the twin's place.

Angelise answers the door, she looks a little surprised to see him, but is still happy to see him. It's surely obvious that Angelise is Skylara's mother. Skylara gets all of her physical traits from Angelise, from the fair skin, to the facial features, to the emerald green eyes, and the wavy, black hair. Only, Angelise's hair is short and just reaches a couple inches above her shoulders. "Roman, please come in." Says Angelise. Her voice is slightly similar to Skylara's, but sounds lighter from hers.

Roman enters and she closes the door behind him. "Um, Alex isn't here. He's working late tonight." Angelise says. "I'm aware he isn't here and I'm not here to see him anyway. I came here to talk to you and ask you something." Says Roman. "Okay, well, please have a seat and I'll get us some refreshments." Angelise says. "Actually, that's okay, Ange. I don't plan on staying long." Says Roman. "Oh, alright." Angelise says.

They both have a seat on the couch. "So, what did you want to ask me?" Asks Angelise. "It's silly really, but, um, do you really love Alex?" Roman asks. "Of course, why wouldn't I? I mean, he's my fiancé? We'll be getting married in a year." Says Angelise. "I know, it's just, I'm sorry that I said anything. I've just really had a lot of things on my mind lately, this whole Reactor thing has got my head all messed up." Roman says. "You're starting to sound like Alex when he comes home." Says Angelise. "Maybe I should just forget the Reactor, leave it in Alex and Rex's hands." Roman says. Angelise places a hand on one of his, making him look up at her. "I don't think you should do that, Roman. You should keep going on with it. I mean, both Alex and Rex want you to help them with the Reactor so why not." Says Angelise. "You're right, thanks Ange." Roman says. "Of course. Anytime, Roman." Says Angelise. "Ange, do you think I'll ever find a woman for me?" Roman asks. "I don't see why not." Says Angelise. "Do you think you would've if you weren't with Alex?" Roman says. "That's getting sort of personal." Says Angelise. "Sorry, I just. I think, I might have developed some special feelings for you." Roman says. "Roman." Says Angelise. Roman starts pulling her closer to him. "I just want to try something with you." Roman says. He brings Angelise closer to him, putting himself on top of her. "Roman, please don't." Says Angelise. Roman leans down and kisses her, putting more of his weight on her. Angelise tries pushing Roman off of herself, but he grabs her wrists and pins her arms down. Roman then slips his tongue into the kiss, fighting for dominance. Roman soon moves one of his hands, slipping it underneath Angelise's top. Angelise's reaction is silenced by Roman's mouth and wondering tongue. Roman stops kissing Angelise and grips her top, pushing it up to expose her bra-covered breasts. Roman then removes his own shirt, quickly, tossing it to the floor. Angelise tries to get away, only Roman pins her back down and grips at her bra, unclasping it and moving it out of the way, now exposing her bare breasts to him. Roman then leans down, taking one into his mouth and caressing the other with his hand. "Roman, please stop." Angelise says. Roman removes his mouth from one of her breasts, while still fondling her other one. "I'm sorry, Angelise. But I can't, I must have you and I must have you now." Says Roman. He then moves his hand down, stroking Angelise between her legs. Angelise lets out a moan, involuntarily. Roman reaches underneath her skirt and removes her panties, letting them fall to the floor. Roman then unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants, bringing his dick out in the open. Roman pulls Angelise closer to him, positioning himself at her entrance. "If I hurt you, I'm truly sorry." Roman says. He then enters Angelise, with one quick motion. Angelise lets out a scream and shuts her eyes, not wanting to see this through. Roman places Angelise's leg over his shoulder, penetrating her deeper and thrusting into her at a steady pace. Angelise reacts to each thrust she receives from Roman, her body betraying her for its own wants. Roman then begins to pick up speed, thrusting into Angelise faster. Roman goes faster and faster with each thrust, until he actually releases inside of Angelise. Angelise's eyes suddenly open, she didn't expect that Roman would actually release his seed inside of her. Once he's finished releasing his seed inside of Angelise, he pulls out of her and sits back down on the couch, zipping up his pants and fastening his belt, breathing heavily. "I can't believe you..." Says Angelise. Roman cuts her off with a kiss. After a few seconds, Roman separates his lips from Angelise's and grips her face, lightly. "Thanks to you, I was able to fulfill my fantasies. I didn't want it to have to come to this, but I enjoyed myself nonetheless." Roman says. He then releases Angelise's face and stands up. "I'll show myself out." Says Roman. He reaches for his shirt and places it back on, turning back to face Angelise before he leaves. "You have a good night now, Angelise." Roman says. He winks at Angelise and leaves, closing the door behind himself.

Sometime late at night, Alexander is just getting home. He sets down his things and heads for the bedroom.

When Alexander enters the room, Angelise is sitting on the side of the bed, she's been waiting for him to come home. "Ange, it's almost two in the morning. What are you still doing up?" Asks Alexander. His voice is much lighter than Yusei's. "Alex." Angelise says. "Hm?" Asks Alexander. Angelise looks up at him, tears are running down her cheeks. Alexander rushes over to her and sits down on the bed next to her. "Ange, what's wrong?" Alexander asks. Angelise places herself into his chest. Alexander wraps his arms around Angelise, hugging her close to himself. "I just need you." Says Angelise says. "I'm here, Ange." Alexander says. "Alex, I want you to make love with me." Says Angelise. Alexander touches her face, grasping it, gently. "Ange, are you sure you want this tonight?" Alexander asks. Angelise nods, subtly. "Yes." Says Angelise. Alexander stands up from the bed and starts undressing. He unbuttons his gray shirt and slips it off, he's now bare-chested. Alexander turns to Angelise and offers her his hand, she takes it and stands before him. Alexander pulls his fiancée close to himself and kisses her, Angelise returns it back to him. Their lips separate after a couple minutes and they look into each other's eyes, lovingly. "I love you, Alex." Angelise says. "I love you, too, Ange." Says Alexander. He then reaches for Angelise's silk robe and slips it down her body, letting it fall to the floor. Alexander takes in the sight of his fiancée's body, he's marveling her. Angelise wraps her arms around Alexander's neck, while he wraps his around her waist. "You're beautiful, Angelise." Alexander says. Angelise smiles up at him and their lips lock in a passionate kiss. Alexander then picks her up, Angelise wraps her legs around his waist as he does, and carries her over to the bed, lying her down on it, while still holding the kiss. Their lips soon separate and Alexander gets up, undoing his black belt and black, dress pants, removing them both and letting them fall to the floor. Alexander steps up to the side of the bed and gestures to Angelise, who gets up from the bed and stands before him. Angelise then turns herself and Alexander has her bend over the side of the bed. Alexander slips off his boxers and positions himself at Angelise's entrance. "Ready?" Asks Alexander. "Yes." Angelise says. Alexander grips her hips and enters her from behind. He starts thrusting himself inside Angelise's womanhood, going at a steady pace. Alexander keeps going and picks up some speed in his thrusts. Angelise moans out, in pleasure, with each thrust Alexander does. Alexander starts going in deeper inside of Angelise, going a little harder and faster with his thrusts. He does a couple more hard and fast thrusts, until he cums deep inside of Angelise, making her scream out, in pleasure.

It's the following morning. Alexander groans a bit as he wakes up. He looks over at the alarm clock, which reads 6:45 AM. Alexander rubs at his face and sits up in the bed. He then looks over at Angelise, who's still asleep. Alexander smiles and snuggles up against her back, kissing her shoulder. "I love you, Angelise." Says Alexander. He then gets up to get ready for work.

The flashback changes. "After the incident with your mother, she was smart enough not to say anything to anyone, especially to your step-father. So everything went back to the way it was. Everyone was excited about the possibilities the Reactor was presenting, especially your step-father. He couldn't contain his enthusiasm." Roman says, in voice-over. Alexander turns to Rex and Roman. "Gentlemen, it's working! And this is the key." Says Alexander. He indicates a small device in his hand. They look back up at that beautiful reactor. "The research was proceeding smoothly. Until that fateful day." Roman says, in voice-over.

The flashback changes. Alexander is seated at the console at the base of the Reactor, typing. Rex and Roman stand behind him, manipulating handheld screens. "We were working late into the evening." Says Roman, in voice-over. The three hear a rattling sound, and look up at the Reactor, startled and panicked. "That doesn't sound good." Alexander says, trying to keep calm. He looks at the console in front of him. A readout shown as a row of bars shows the fifth and sixth from the left spiking, and the others rising fast. "Those energy readings can't be right, can they?" Asks Rex. "There's nothing wrong with the equipment, everything's working." Roman says. The phone suddenly rings, Rex answers it. "Hello. Sure, one moment." Says Rex. He holds a hand over the receiver. "Professor Fudo." Rex says. "Yes, what is it, Rex?" Asks Alexander. "It's Angelise. She sounds pretty upset." Rex says. He hands him the phone. Rex and Roman then head into the hallway.

"Yes Ange, what's wrong?" Asks Alexander. "I need you to come home as soon as you can." Angelise says, via-phone. "Why? Is something the matter?" Asks Alexander. "Just, get here as soon as possible. I'm scared and I'm not feeling so well." Angelise says, via-phone. "I thought you went to the doctor today? That's what you told me before I left this morning." Says Alexander. "I did, he gave me some news alright, but I can't tell you over the phone. I need to tell you in person." Alexander says, via-phone. "Okay, well, I get off in an hour. Can you hold up until then." Says Alexander. "Yes, I'll see you then. Thanks, Alex." Angelise says, via-phone. "Bye, Ange." Says Alexander. Angelise hangs up and so does he. Alexander lets out a big sigh.

Rex and Roman soon rejoin him. "Everything okay, Professor?" Rex asks. "Yeah, I guess. She's feeling sick and she wants me home as soon as I can." Says Alexander. "Sounds pretty serious to me." Roman says.

The scene changes. Alexander is just coming home as he closes the door behind himself. "Ange, I'm home." Says Alexander.

"I'm in here." Angelise says.

Alexander follows where her voice came from and finds her in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, leaning over the sink. "Ange, you okay?" Asks Alexander. He walks up to Angelise and places a hand on her back, consolingly. "Have you been crying?" Alexander asks. "Yes, I just really don't feel so well. I've been feeling sick for the last several weeks." Says Angelise. "Well, what did the doctor say?" Alexander asks. "He said it was normal for a woman to feel this way." Says Angelise. "He apparently doesn't understand women then." Alexander says. Angelise suddenly goes down to her knees and leans over the toilet, throwing up. "I'm sorry you have to see me this way." Says Angelise. She then leans against the cabinets underneath the sink. "Through sickness and health, remember?" Alexander asks. "We aren't even married yet." Says Angelise. "I know." Alexander says. He hands Angelise a small towel, to wipe the stuff from her mouth. Angelise takes it and wipes off her mouth. Alexander then sits down next to Angelise. "Can't believe I have to continue to endure this for eight in a half more months. I'm already sick of all this." Says Angelise. "What do you mean, eight in a half more months?" Alexander asks. Angelise sighs. "I'm pregnant, Alex." Says Angelise. Alexander almost seems shocked. "You're what?" Alexander asks. "I'm pregnant." Says Angelise. She takes something out from her purse. "The doctor had me take a pregnancy test." Angelise says. She hands the test over to Alexander, he takes it and looks at it. "It's positive." Says Angelise. Alexander lowers the test and looks over at her. "So, we're going to be having a baby then." Alexander says. "Alex, there is something I have to tell you." Says Angelise. Alexander touches her hand. "What is it, Ange?" Alexander asks. "I don't know if the baby is yours or not." Says Angelise. "What do you mean?" Alexander asks. "Alex, the night you came home and I was up waiting for you. Earlier that day, Roman came here and raped me. I tried to fight him off, but he held me down. I tried pleading with him to stop, but he just did it anyway. Then he did what I didn't think he would do, he released inside of me. He left after he finished with me. So, I waited for you to come home and I wanted you to sleep with me so I could feel a little more secure. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner. I should've told you about it when you came home that night." Says Angelise. "No, Angelise. I'm sorry." Alexander says. "For what?" Asks Angelise. "For not being here to stop it from happening. I've been so caught up with this Reactor that I lost sight of what really mattered to me. So, you really don't know whose baby it is?" Alexander asks. "No, and I don't want to do a paternity test while I'm pregnant. But, if it turns out that Roman's the father, I don't want to place this burden on you." Says Angelise. "Ange, there's still a chance that the baby could be mine." Alexander says. He places one of his hands on Angelise's stomach, gently. "And this is not a burden, Angelise. You have a living thing growing inside you. I don't care if it's Roman's or mine, as long as it's yours. I'm hoping the baby is mine, but if it ends up being Roman's, I'll adopt him or her if you want me to." Alexander says. "I'm hoping him or her is yours, too. And if it does end up being his, of course I want you to adopt him or her. But, wouldn't we have to get Roman's consent to sign the baby over to you?" Asks Angelise. "That's only if it ends up being his. But for now, I'll just think of the baby as mine. No matter what the outcome ends up being." Alexander says. "Thank you, Alex." Says Angelise. Alexander leans in closer to her and kisses her head.

At the Reactor sight. Alexander's coming in a little late.

Rex and Roman greet him. "Morning Professor." Rex says. "Good morning Rex, Roman." Says Alexander. "So is Ange okay?" Roman asks. "Yeah, she's fine. She's pregnant." Says Alexander. "Oh. Congratulations, Professor. You're going to be a father, that's wonderful news." Rex says. "Yes, you have my most sincere regards. Congrats, Sir." Says Roman. "Thanks guys." Alexander says. He walks past them, Rex following at his shoulder.

Roman stays behind, eyeing Alexander from the corner of his eye, he knows what's up, he knows Angelise's baby could very well be his.

The scene changes. It's now at least eight-nine months later. Angelise is at the Reactor sight, in the kitchen area. Angelise looks beyond pregnant now, her belly is double the size of a beach ball.

Rex walks up to Angelise. "Hey, Angelise." Says Rex. "Oh, Rex. You scared me." Angelise says. "Sorry about that. I haven't seen you around in a while. Alexander said you were here visiting, so I thought I would run into you at some point today." Says Rex. "Well, it's nice to see you to, Rex." Angelise says. "So, when are the babies due? Alexander said you were getting pretty close." Says Rex. "Yes, well, we're getting there. Shouldn't be too long now." Angelise says. "I wish you good luck, Angelise. I'm happy for the two of you." Says Rex. "Thank you, Rex." Angelise says. Rex then leaves the way he came.

As soon as Rex leaves, Roman approaches Angelise from behind.

Without realizing it, Angelise bumps into Roman. "Ange." Says Roman. "Roman, what do you want?" Angelise asks. "I know, Angelise. I know your babies could be mine and not Alex's." Says Roman. He backs her up into the counter, towering over Angelise. Angelise looks away from Roman, not wanting to look at him at all. Roman then places both of his hands on either side of Angelise's swollen belly, gently. "You should relax, I'm not going to hurt you or your babies. And if the babies are mine and it makes you happy, I'll agree to sign the them over to Alex. I'll give all my rights up to him to become the babies' adoptive father." Roman says. "You-you will?" Asks Angelise. "On a few conditions." Roman says. "Conditions? I'm their mother, I'm the one carrying these babies. The one who's been carrying these two for nine months and you have the right to give conditions." Says Angelise. Roman then removes his hands from her belly and steps back a bit. "And I could be their father, I do have some rights to them. You can at least allow me that, Angelise." Roman says. "That's only if they are yours. And if that does end up being the case, I'll think about it." Says Angelise.

"Ange, you okay?" Alexander asks. He walks over to Roman and Angelise, putting himself between his colleague and his pregnant fiancée. "Yes." Says Angelise. "Roman, I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to leave her alone. Listen, I understand that the babies could be yours. Only, you need to understand that they could very well be mine, too. But, if it turns out that they're yours, then with your permission, I would like to become the babies' adoptive father. And if it's okay with Ange, I'm willing to listen to your conditions if she wishes to." Alexander says. "Well Ange, will you at least listen to what I have to say?" Asks Roman. "Alright, I'll listen to your conditions. Now, what are they?" Angelise asks. "One, I would prefer that the babies' not have Alex's last name. Either yours or mine." Says Roman. "Well, they're certainly not getting your last name. But, I'll accept that condition if that's alright with Alex as well." Angelise says. "It's fine by me. Plus, I like your last name, Ange." Says Alexander. "You like Galatea?" Angelise asks. "Yeah." Says Alexander. "Alright, then I guess the babies' get my last name. What's the second condition?" Angelise asks. "The second condition is I get to decide the names of the babies." Says Roman. "I'm fine with that, as long as it's nothing stupid and it's not your name." Angelise says. "Very well, I can accept that." Says Roman. "Now, what's the third and final condition?" Angelise asks. "It's simple, when the babies are born, I want to be able to hold them at least once." Says Roman. "That's fine, I think that would be the right thing to do." Angelise says. "Then it's done. If the babies are mine, I'll sign them over to Alex to become their adoptive father. And if they end up being Alex's, the conditions no longer hold effect." Says Roman. "Thank you, Roman." Angelise says.

A few hours later after that. Alexander, Rex and Roman are busy working on the Reactor again.

Angelise is still in the factory, she didn't feel like heading home. "Hey guys, you're working awfully late tonight." Says Angelise. "Sorry, Ange. We've just been really busy with this thing." Alexander says.

He walks over to Angelise and kisses her. "Are you coming home soon?" Asks Angelise. "Yeah, I'll be home in an hour." Alexander says. "Alright. Well, I'm heading home. I'll see you then." Says Angelise. "Sure thing." Alexander says.

"If you want, I can drive her home for you, Professor." Says Rex.

"Thanks, Rex." Alexander says.

Rex then escorts Angelise out. When the Reactor starts acting up, Angelise suddenly gets a kick to the stomach. "Hm. Sure, now you start getting restless." Says Angelise. The Reactor begins to act up more, making one of the babies more restless than the other one, kicking her a couple more times and stretching a bit. "Are you okay, Angelise?" Rex asks. "I'm fine, Rex. Thank you." Says Angelise.

Sometime later. Rex is driving Angelise home. Everything seems fine when all of a sudden, BANG! They got hit from the side by an incoming car. Rex's car skids, flips over a couple times and then comes to a stop.

When Rex comes to, his lip is busted open and the side of his head is cut up. Rex then looks over to Angelise, who is still knocked out yet. Angelise's forehead is busted open and there's quite a bit of blood already soaked on her shirt from her belly. Rex already knows this isn't a good condition for Angelise to be in. "Oh-no. Angelise, please don't be dead. Wake up." Rex says.

Angelise lets out a moan, in pain, and opens her eyes. "Oh good, you're still alive." Says Rex. "Rex… What happened…?" Angelise asks. "We were in a car accident, but it seems that we managed to pull through. Are you okay?" Asks Rex. Angelise nods, slightly, she then lets out a cry, in pain. "Angelise, what's wrong?" Rex asks. "My water just broke... and my legs are trapped underneath... I can't move them..." Says Angelise, in a lot of pain. "Wait, you mean the babies are coming now?" Rex asks. "Yes..." Says Angelise, pained. "Okay, I'll stay with you. I'm calling an ambulance, right now." Rex asks.

It takes the ambulance almost an hour to arrive there. They're able to get Rex out and soon after are able to get Angelise out, having to use the Jaws of Life to get her out of there.

They're soon off to the hospital, only time is not on their side. "You'll be okay now, Angelise." Says Rex. "Rex... these babies... aren't going to make it... to the hospital..." Angelise says, breathing heavily. "What do you mean? Your not saying that your babies are dying, are you?" Asks Rex. "No... these babies are coming... now..." Angelise says, breathing heavily. "Oh, well, then I'm not leaving you. I'll stay at your side through this." Says Rex. "Thank you... Rex..." Angelise says, breathing heavily. "Just take deep, steady breaths. I'll guide you as best as I can." Says Rex. "You don't know how to deliver a baby, let alone two of them, do you?" Angelise asks, trying to be sarcastic through the pain she's experiencing. "No, but I'll do the best I can." Says Rex.

At Domino Hospital, it's 3:45 AM. Both babies were delivered safely.

Rex is holding one of the babies in his arms, its not crying anymore if it was.

Angelise is lying in a hospital bed, exhaustedly, she's holding the other baby in her arms and she's getting blood put back into her, since she lost a lot of blood. "Thank you, Rex. You helped deliver them." Angelise says.

"Yeah, well. Don't expect me to do it again, it was hard enough doing it twice." Says Rex.

"Rex, you should be proud of yourself for what you did." Angelise says.

"Why? It's not like I planned to do this." Says Rex.

"I know. But, you might have helped deliver your niece and nephew, Rex." Angelise says.

"What do you mean? Aren't they Alexander's babies?" Asks Rex.

"Well, we really don't know yet. I've been waiting on doing a paternity test on them until after they were born. We're just waiting for Alex and Roman to get here before I have the doctors do the paternity test. So, they could be Alex's. Or, they could be Roman's, which would make them your niece and nephew, Rex." Angelise says.

"My niece and nephew?" Asks Rex. He looks down at the baby lying asleep in his arms and suddenly notices something that looks burned into her stomach and slightly her chest, it's the Seal of the Crimson Dragon. Only, back then, he knew nothing of the Crimson Dragon. She also has a scar in the shape of a crescent moon on the left side of her chest. Rex thinks nothing of it and covers it back up.

Roman and Alexander soon walk into the room. "Ange, are you okay?" Alexander asks.

"I will be." Says Angelise.

Alexander then sits on the side of her hospital bed and kisses her forehead, gently.

"And the babies?" Roman asks.

"They're fine, Roman. Rex has one of them. I think it's time we find out who their father is." Says Angelise.

A little bit later, it's 4:56 AM. They are all waiting for the paternity tests for the twins. Angelise and Rex are both still holding their respective baby.

A doctor soon comes into the room, with a clipboard in his hand. Roman, Rex, Alexander and Angelise all look up at him. "Well, we have the paternity results for the two babies. However, what we discovered is quite unheard of and is almost impossible."

"What is it, Doctor?" Angelise asks.

"Well, the only DNA that these two babies share is from you, Detective Galatea."

"What do you mean?" Asks Alexander.

"Your fraternal twins are half-siblings. They both obviously have Detective Galatea's DNA, which is the only thing these fraternal twins have in common with each other. One baby matches up with Professor Fudo's DNA, while the other matches up with Professor Goodwin's." He consults his clipboard and points over to the baby Rex is holding. "The girl baby is Professor Goodwin's." He then points over to the baby Angelise is holding. "The boy baby is Professor Fudo's. I'll send a nurse to you shortly to finish the documents to put into the birth records. We already have the times and days of their birth."

"Days of their birth? But, they're fraternal twins, aren't they?" Roman asks.

"Yes, they are in fact fraternal twins. However, they were born a day and two hours apart. The girl was born last night at 11:23 PM, while the boy was born earlier this morning at 2:02 AM." He turns to leave the room. "I'll leave you to sort things out." He walks out of the room.

"Alex, would you like to hold your son?" Asks Angelise. Alexander smiles. "Of course." Alexander says. He takes the baby boy from Angelise and holds him in his arms.

Rex then walks over to Roman. "Do you want to hold your daughter, Roman? She's been sleeping quite restfully ever since she arrived." Says Rex. Roman looks over at Angelise and Alexander, making sure it's okay if he does.

"It is alright, Roman. She is yours, after all." Angelise says.

Rex then hands the baby girl over to Roman, who takes her into his arms. Roman right away already has the love of a father to his daughter. "She's beautiful." Says Roman.

"What about her name? She is yours to name, Roman." Alexander says.

"Her name? It's hard to decide." Says Roman. He then looks over at Rex. "Rex, would you like to name her?" Roman asks. "Me, brother?" Asks Rex. "Yeah. I mean, she's your niece, after all. If that's okay with Ange?" Roman asks.

"I like the idea. You did help deliver my babies, Rex. I feel that it's only right for you to name the one that's related to you. So, go ahead." Says Angelise.

"Okay, well. I guess…" Rex says. He looks at her face again to try and think of something. "What about… Skylara?" Asks Rex.

At that moment, for the first time, she opens her emerald green eyes when her name is said, looking up at her father and slightly her uncle. She then closes her eyes, falling back to sleep.

"Apparently, she likes the name." Roman says.

"I like it, too. It's beautiful and fits her quite nicely." Says Alexander. "I like it, as well. It's perfect for her. Good job, Rex. Skylara Galatea." Angelise says.

Rex smiles at her and then turns his attention back to his newborn niece. "What about your boy, Alex?" Asks Roman. "Oh yes, the son of the great professor needs a good name, too." Rex says.

"Well, I was thinking of naming him... Yusei." Says Alexander.

Just then, similar to what his half-twin sister did, he opens his royal blue eyes when he hears his name, looking up at his dad and sort of his mom. He soon closes his eyes, going back to sleep.

"I think he likes it, Alex. And so do I." Angelise says. "Yusei Fudo it is then." Says Alexander.

Roman then walks over to Alexander and Angelise. "I think it's time I left." Roman says. He sits on the side of Angelise's hospital bed. "Roman, it's alright if you want to stay and hold her for a bit longer. I mean, you barely got much of a chance to." Says Angelise. "Ange, I'm already starting to become attached to her. I feel protective over her already. It's hard to let her go, knowing I'm giving up all my rights to Alex." Roman says.

"Why, brother?" Asks Rex.

Roman sighs. "Rex, I'm not ready to be a father. That's why I'm giving my rights over to Alex. What I did to Ange is wrong and if this is going to help fix things, then I'll do what's right." Roman says. He hands her over to Angelise, who takes her into her arms. "Ange, I really am sorry for what I did to you. I hope you know that. I'm sorry to the both of you." Says Roman. He stands up, looks down at his daughter lying asleep in her mother's arms, and walks out of the room.

Rex gives a subtle bow. "Congrats to you both." Rex says. He then turns and leaves the room, following after his brother.

Alexander and Angelise exchange looks, something's not right.

The flashback changes. It's now two months later. "Well, after you and your half-twin brother were born, everything went right back to normal, meaning back to the Reactor. We couldn't comprehend what we were witnessing. The only thing we were certain of was that the Ener-D Reactor seemed to be creating a strange and magnificent power that science couldn't define." Says Roman, in voice-over.

The flashback changes. Cataclysmic lightning slashes the sky above the lights of New Domino City, and purple clouds swirl overhead. The sky looks exactly like it does when Dark Signers are about. "Every time we conducted a test, unusual weather descended on New Domino City." Roman says , in voice-over.

"Are you serious, Professor?! You're shutting the Reactor down?!" Asks Rex. The flashback has changed again.

Alexander is standing before the Reactor, opposite of Rex and Roman. "I have no choice! We can't pinpoint the connection between the Reactor and these recent, unusual occurrences. It's…" Alexander says.

"Well, yes, but, that's why we have to press on." Says Roman.

"It's why we have to stop. We can't risk something terrible happening! We can't knowingly put the city in danger in the name of progress." Alexander says. "I wasn't happy, to say the least!" Says Roman, in voice-over.

Change flashback. Roman sits in a dark room, probably late at night without permission, typing away on a console. "So I did some investigating, and discovered that there was another part of the world where similar weather conditions and seismic anomalies were happening at the same time as our tests!" Roman says, in voice-over.

Change flashback. The noonday sun burns overhead as Roman, sitting aboard a plane, stops reading his magazine and looks out the window as the clouds part and he can see a landscape covered with geoglyphs in the distance. "So I journeyed to the Nazca lands to find out as much information as I could." Says Roman, in voice-over.

After landing, Roman hits the terrain in a military-looking jeep, he's driving around, coincidentally, the edge of the mark of the spider. "While traveling around, I heard a local legend. According to this myth, every five thousand years, powerful spirits rise up and battle at the Nazca lands! The Nazca lines were said to be the evil spirits sealed away, defeated by the great dragon during their last battle!" Roman says, in voice-over.

He climbs out of the jeep, takes a gulp from his canteen, and looks around. "I was so curious, so I drove out to see these lines for myself. It was there I met a man, a man from Yliaster." Says Roman, in voice-over.

As Roman stands there on the site looking around, he notices a man in a white suit is standing nearby, looking straight at him, as though having expected him.

Quick break in the flashback, as Skylara reacts. "Yliaster?!" Skylara asks.

Flashback again. The man from Yliaster speaks to Roman, manipulation in every syllable. "Professor Goodwin, right? Shame about the Reactor. I can't believe Professor Fudo just shut it down." "How d'you know about me and the Reactor?" Asks Roman. "You can't take it, can you? You want desperately to continue the particle research. Am I wrong?" Roman doesn't answer. "The research must continue. Even if that means getting rid of Professor Fudo." "You better explain yourself and quick!" Roman says. "Beyond the Reactor's light lies, something special. A power like our world has never known. You've felt it, haven't you? We at Yliaster believe that you're the real visionary, Roman. The one brave enough to turn the present, into the future. You are special, Roman. Destiny has handpicked you, you've been marked for greatness." Roman's getting kind of tired of the games. "What do you mean?!" Asks Roman. "You have a mark on your left arm, do you not?" "Oh!" Roman says. He rolls up his sleeve, on his arm is burned the sixth mark of the Crimson Dragon, the one that presently resides in a tank of liquid. "I've had this mark on my arm since I was born." Says Roman. "That's right. Destiny has chosen you, Roman. And no one can hide from their destiny forever." Cut flashback again.

Back to the present. "Hm?!" Skylara asks. _"He has the Mark of the Dragon?"_ Skylara thinks to herself. She looks at the arm supporting Roman's duel disk, it's made of metal. _"Is he the sixth Signer?!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

Return to flashback. "Wait, this legend I've been hearing about! This epic battle, does it have something to do with me?" Says Roman. A strong, dusty wind blows up out of nowhere. Roman cries out and shields his face.

The man from Yliaster has stopped walking, and answers him. "It just might. Are you strong enough to listen to the voice in the light? It will tell you all you need to know. Mmhmhmhmhmhm."

Through the dust, Roman moves his arm to keep watching this suspicious figure.

As he does, the stranger's shape seems to become part of the dust, or vanish, he's gone without a trace.

"Ugh, wait! Don't leave!" Roman says. The dust storm subsides. Roman is alone. _"What's he mean, 'the voice in the light'?"_ Roman thinks to himself.

Change flashback. At the Reactor lab, Roman approaches the spinning, glowing Reactor. "And then I heard it. It wasn't a voice like me talking to you, it wasn't words, but the light was speaking to me, nonetheless!" Says Roman, in voice-over. He stares at the light, entranced and terrified.

Suddenly, the light flares, and black and red energy crackles through it.

Roman gets visions, a charred landscape, with craters blown out of it that make it look like the surface of the moon, Uru, Cusillu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu and Ccapac Apu, the Crimson Dragon, and how it challenged the Earthbound Immortals. "And then, I saw it all! And I understood! The Ener-D Reactor was destiny's instrument! It had the power to break the seals of the Nazca lines, to release the Army of Shadows, and instigate the great battle!" Roman says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Crow continues to explore the ruins of the Reactor lab. Crow sees a door ahead, still intact. _"Huh? I wonder what's inside?"_ Crow thinks to himself. He opens the door, cautiously, and sees Goodwin standing over a control console, possibly the same one Roman used to research the Nazca lines.

Goodwin looks over his shoulder, expression sour at being interrupted.

"Whoa, Rex Goodwin. What're you doin' here?!" Asks Crow.

"Crow." Goodwin says.

"What's goin' on?!" Asks Crow.

"I came to say goodbye to someone. To my, my brother." Goodwin says.

"Huh?!" Asks Crow. He notices the picture on the wall, another copy of the same one Roman was looking at earlier, a group picture of Roman, Alexander and Rex.

"When we were young, everyone knew my big brother was a genius. I was always very proud of him, but in addition to his genius, my brother was burdened with a great destiny!" Goodwin says.

Flashback. "This issue is not up for debate! I am shutting down the Reactor!" Says Alexander. He stands before the reactor, opposite five men in suits.

One of them speaks. "Sorry, Professor, I'm afraid you no longer have any authority. As of this morning you've been expelled from the R.R.D."

"I've been what?!" Alexander asks.

"We've poured way too much money into the development of this Reactor. We're not going to sit back and let you shut it down."

Roman steps up behind the suits, face distorted with a rather sinister grin. "Roman Goodwin will be taking over."

"Roman, what?! What's the meaning of this?!" Asks Alexander.

"The R.R.D. needs to be led by someone with the courage to move forward. The Board now feels that I am that person." Roman says.

"I've already taken action and shut down the generator towers. The seals are already in place, they…" Says Alexander.

"When you say 'seals'..." Roman says. He holds up Stardust, Archfiend, Cynder, Black Rose and Ancient Fairy Dragons' cards. "Are you talking about these?" Asks Roman.

Seeing them, Alexander is quite alarmed. "How did you?!" Alexander asks. He grabs the cards out of Roman's hand and pushes past him, running from the room.

"Don't let him escape!" Says Roman.

The five suits open fire with laser pistols of some sort.

Alexander runs down the hallway, lasers flying past him in all directions. One of the lasers clips Alexander's shoulder, one of the cards flies from his hand and flutters to the floor, abandoned, Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Sometime later. Alexander slumps against a wall in a hallway, almost definitely injured.

Rex and Angelise are crouching on either side of Alexander, worriedly. Angelise is holding a two-month-old Yusei in her arms and is now married to Alexander at this point. "Alex." Angelise says. Alexander looks up at her. "Ange, what are... you doing here? You brought Yusei with you, too?" Asks Alexander. "Rex called me and told me what happened. I also brought Skylara with me, as well." Angelise says. Rex is holding a two-month-old Skylara in his arms. "Talk to me, Sir. How can I help you?" Asks Rex. "Rex... shut down... the Reactor! Take these… and hide them from your brother!" Alexander says. He offers Rex the four remaining dragons, intense and determined. Rex accepts them, reluctant and afraid, and takes a moment to stare at the four cards entrusted to him. "The safety of the world depends on it! We must be on our way now." Says Alexander. He takes baby Skylara into his arms. "Come on, Ange." Alexander says. Angelise nods. They then take off, while Rex heads in the opposite direction.

Sometime later. Rex Goodwin runs into the chamber that contains the Reactor. "Roman! Where are you?!" Asks Rex. He runs out of the room and into another, the same room Crow found him standing in right now, and finds Roman seated at the console. "There you are!" Rex says.

Roman doesn't turn around. "Rex! Did you help Professor Fudo and Detective Fudo escape?!" Asks Roman, angrily.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Rex asks.

Roman lifts a glowing cylinder from the floor and tosses it behind him toward his brother, still not turning around. "Take this! Take this and run!" Says Roman.

Rex looks at it, then at him, his face uplit by the strange object. "What is in this capsule?!" Rex asks.

Roman at last looks at him, eyes wild, in a kind of inner battle. "The key to the world's survival!" Says Roman.

Rex gasps, perplexed and troubled, a kid told he's the only one who can save the world.

"Good and evil were battling within me, brother! And I chose the path of darkness. Keep the Mark of the Dragon safe, gather the five Signers, then come back and defeat me!" Roman says.

"Brother!" Says Rex. He picks up the capsule.

Roman pulls out a laser pistol and shoots a warning shot at Rex's feet. "Go!" Roman says.

"Ah!" Says Rex.

Roman cries out after him, as his brother runs from the room. "Find the Signers! Find them!" Roman says. He then staggers to the console in front of the Reactor. "And with this, I will be reborn as a Dark Signer! Auaagh, uhh!" Says Roman. He pounds his right fist right through the emergency glass onto a dangerous-looking big red button.

And then the Reactor shines, blindingly, and a light from the black and purple swirling clouds above casts a shining beam of light on the needle that towers over this part of Domino City, and the destruction explodes outward from that point. Zero Reverse is happening.

Meanwhile, in a building somewhere, the lights have gone out except for an emergency infrared fading in and out. A computer voice speaks, repeating throughout the scene. "Warning. System malfunction. Please follow evacuation protocol." The computer says.

Alexander presses a button and a hatch in front of him opens up, little more than a box or a tube. The baby in his arms starts to cry, as he places him inside, gently. Alexander attempts a brave smile. "Don't worry. You'll be safe, my son." Says Alexander. He then looks over his shoulder at the baby who isn't crying. Alexander picks up the other baby, who is starting to get sleepy. "I know I'm not your biological dad, but I still consider you my daughter, anyway." Alexander says. Baby Skylara reaches up and touches his cheek. "Dada." Says baby Skylara, cutely. Alexander smiles. "Your first word." Alexander says. Baby Skylara soon closes her eyes, finally falling asleep.

Alexander then places baby Skylara inside the capsule next to baby Yusei, gently. "Stay safe, both of you." Says Alexander. Baby Skylara stays asleep, while baby Yusei keeps crying. Alexander presses the button and closes the hatch, then the capsule, sort of an escape pod, zooms away through a hatch in the wall.

No sooner is it gone than the room lights up with purple energy, Zero Reverse has reached Alexander.

Outside, the brilliant, destructive light domes, then shoots a column of fire into the sky. Buildings sway on their foundations and drift apart as the ground rips open, a huge tidal wave crests skyscrapers, and a small patch of ruins floats apart from the mainland, isolated by whirlpools and storms swept up by the annihilation. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "It was at that moment, the door to the netherworld opened and I became a Dark Signer." Roman says.

Crow and Goodwin are walking down a hallway. "So your brother started hearing voices, and then made the Reactor spin in reverse? I guess with forces like that at work." Says Crow.

Flashback/vision. The legendary 'Stranger' who attempted to build a bridge out of the Satellite jumps his runner off the end of the bridge, soaring through the sky. "It's no wonder the legendary man who tried to build the Daedalus Bridge wasn't successful." Crow says, in voice-over. The flashback/vision ends.

Back to the present. Goodwin, walking ahead of Crow, doesn't turn around, face unreadable. "So I take it you believe that legendary man really existed?" Asks Goodwin. "Well, uh, yeah. I mean, the guy is kinda sorta my hero. One day I'm gonna reunite Domino City and Satellite." Crow says. Goodwin stops walking, looking upset. "Yes, of course, and then you're going to change society and stop crime and cure diseases." Says Goodwin, with sarcastic cynicism. He's then being serious now. "You know, I might be able to make that dream a reality. But first, I need you to pass along a message to Skylara for me." Goodwin says. "Huh?" Asks Crow. "If she defeats my brother, her father, tell her I'll be waiting." Goodwin says. With this cryptic pronouncement, he turns through a doorway and the doors slide shut behind him.

"Hold up!" Says Crow. He pounds on the door, but it doesn't open, Goodwin's made his exit. "Whaddaya mean? Waiting where?" Crow asks.

"You lied to me, Father! You said that my step-father was greedy, and that he didn't care about the safeguards!" Says Skylara.

"Oh, Skylara. I said what I said because I wanted to upset you. To rattle you. In truth your step-father was a self-righteous bore, who couldn't see the magnificence of the Ener-D Reactor! In the end he was blinded by fear! Just as you will be! This is it, the moment destiny has been pushing me towards! Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Skylara directly!" Roman says.

"Not so fast, Father!" Says Skylara. Flameslinger shoots his flaming arrow. "By releasing Flameslinger, I can deflect your attack and avoid taking battle damage!" Skylara says.

"So, you managed to survive another attack. How much longer do you think you can keep this up?!" Asks Roman.

"Well, if Roman keeps attacking, not very long." Leo says. "Try to stay positive." Says Trudge, chiding.

"I draw! And play two face downs!" Skylara says. _"I just hope one of them can save me!"_ Skylara thinks to herself. "Looks like it is your move, Father!" Says Skylara.

 _"She's betting everything on some trap cards?"_ Trudge thinks to himself.

"I've got your back against the wall. I'm closing in!" Roman says. He drew a spell card, 'Earthbound Whirlwind', and he likes it. "And this spell will crush what little hope you had! 'Earthbound Whirlwind'! With Uru on my field, I can use 'Earthbound Whirlwind' to destroy every spell and trap card on your field!" Says Roman.

"Ahh!" The twins scream. "I knew it! By playing those face downs she's left herself wide-open!" Trudge says.

"I hoped you would try this! I activate, 'Twilight Road'! Since two of my cards are about to be destroyed, my trap can deflect a spell! And now I can use my 'Twilight Road' to pave the way for a summoning. I give you, Cynder the Black Dragon!" Says Skylara. Cynder the Black Dragon has 2900 attack points.

"You did it! And you guys were bein' all negative and stuff! But I knew she could do it!" Leo says.

"So you managed to summon your lizard. Too little, too late." Says Roman.

"We shall see about that!" Skylara says.

"Huh?" Asks Roman.

"I trigger the 'Black Shooting Star' trap! With Cynder the Black Dragon on the field, 'Black Shooting Star' can destroy one of your cards! Let's see what you can do without your 'Spider Web' field spell in play!" Skylara says.

"Actually, let's not. I activate 'Anti-Emptiness'! With this card in play, if I drop one of my monsters' attack points to zero, I can stop the effect of your trap! And with that I end my turn. But not before my Earthbound Immortal gets all of its attack points back!" Says Roman.

"Not bad, Father!" Skylara says. She draws, it's a spell. "However, let's see if you can counter my 'Battle Waltz' spell card! Because with this in play, I get a waltz token which can duplicate my dragon!" Says Skylara. Indeed, she now has two Cynder the Black Dragons.

"You do know that you can't attack an Earthbound Immortal, don't you?" Roman asks.

"Thank you. However, I wasn't planning on it. I am attacking you. Go, Dark Shadow Flame!" Says Skylara.

"Did you forget that I have a trap card?! I play 'Roar of the Earthbound'! And since your Dragon's weaker than my Uru, not only does your beast get destroyed, but your lifepoints get obliterated as well! This duel is over!" Roman says.

Skylara's already red eyes start flaring, brightly and quite literally. "Nothing is over until I say it is! I release my Cynder the Black Dragon, in order to keep my lifepoints safe from the effect of your trap! Now, it is time for Dragon number two to attack!" Says Skylara.

"This is gonna win it!" Luna says.

"Not just yet! I activate the trap 'Brilliant Shrine Art'! Now my Immortal can intercept your attack, and destroy your duplicate dragon! My Earthbound Immortal's going to destroy your dragon, and then you! This is destiny's hour, Skylara! But don't be too discouraged. You've done what you were supposed to. You played a very pivotal role in this incredible story!" Says Roman.

Uru and the duplicate Cynder collide with a huge explosion.

As the dust clears, Roman opens his eyes.

Skylara's still standing, her eyes have dimed, but they are still red. "I know you thought it was over and that your big moment was coming. However, I don't take damage when my duplicate dragon is destroyed." Skylara says.

"What?!" Asks Roman.

"And not only that, Father! But your Earthbound Immortal's power is about to take a hit, because of my token's special ability!" Skylara says.

Uru's attack points drop to 500. Roman looks up at it, then at Skylara.

"Father, I have listened to you go on long enough. You do terrible things, then you say it is all just destiny's will. Well, I have got some very bad news for you, Father. There is no such thing as destiny! There is only what you do, and what you don't do! But listen, I understand that life is a long series of chain reactions. If my step-father had never discovered those planetary particle things, then Zero Reverse never would have happened." Says Skylara.

As she speaks, Crow, as a young, seven-year-old kid is seen, standing alone on the beach staring out at the sea. "Satellite would still be part of Domino City." Skylara says, in voice-over.

Then Jack, as a young, nine-year-old kid, is leaning against a tree in a park, watching a family of four play together on a playground, wistfully. "My friends like Crow and Jack wouldn't have had to grow up alone on the streets." Says Skylara, in voice-over. The vision ends.

Back to the present. Skylara sheds a tear, which glows crimson red. "However, my step-father was my step-father, he wasn't some cosmic chess piece! And as for my friends and all the bad stuff they have had to go through, don't tell me that is fate! Don't tell me everything happened because it was meant to!" Skylara says.

"Skylara!" Says Luna.

"That is a lie! It happened because of you, and the choices you made!" Skylara says.

"If only you knew how wrong you are!" Says Roman.

He and Skylara glare at each other, silently, the tension holds.

Crow breaks it. "Don't listen to that wingnut of a dad, Skylara!" Crow says.

"Hm?" Asks Skylara. She looks down.

Crow is visible in a window on the wall above the reactor.

"Crow." Skylara says.

"He's kidding himself." Says Crow.

"You think so?" Skylara asks.

"I know so. I heard what you just said about your step-dad, man, and you're right. Wasn't his fault. There's no way he coulda known Roman was gonna do what he did." Says Crow.

"I guess so." Skylara says.

"Look at it this way, if Zero Reverse had never happened, you n' me n' all the others might not have met up and become best friends! Good things lead to bad things, leading to more good things! And that's just life! And at the end a' the day, we all have choices. We aren't destined to make them, this guy's just using destiny as an excuse to be a jerk! Or who knows, maybe it was my destiny to say that, but either way! Finish this guy, wouldja?!" Asks Crow.

"I'm on it!" Skylara says. She turns back to Roman, her still red eyes now glowing, brightly. "You know what? All that really matters is that we listen to ourselves, and that we do what we think is right! Maybe there is destiny. However, if that is the case, then you were destined to fail! I reveal my last trap card, 'Twilight Flash'! If I willingly release Cynder the Black Dragon, I can use this trap card to summon her back from my graveyard!" Says Skylara.

"You can bring that beast back again?!" Roman asks.

"That is right, Father! And now she is going to attack with Dark Shadow Flame!" Says Skylara.

Cynder attacks, and the blast connects. Roman's lifepoints fall to zero, and he drops to his knees, steaming around the edges.

Skylara suddenly falls to one knee, clutching at her heart, that's glowing with crimson red light, matching her eyes right now.

Yusei comes up from behind Skylara and she looks up at him. "You okay, sis?" Yusei asks. He offers Skylara a hand, she accepts and takes it. "Yes, I'm alright." Says Skylara. Yusei helps her back up to her feet, holding her up by her shoulders, while she still clutches closely to her heart. Skylara looks down at it. "What is it?" Yusei asks. "Two Dark Signers left. It is all on Jack and Akiza's hands now. The darkness is already beginning to wane, it isn't as strong and powerful as it was when the battle first began. The darkness and uneasiness I have been sensing has weakened considerably." Says Skylara. The crimson red glow soon ceases and dims until the glow disappears. Skylara's eyes return to normal, as well.

Then Roman laughs, beginning to turn gray. "You really think it's over, don't you? Well, unless you seal all the towers by sunset, the king of the netherworld… will resurrect!" Roman says.

Uru explodes, destroyed, and the blast severs the bridge. The ground falls out from under Yusei and Skylara's feet and they try to grab onto what remains of the wire bridge, as it swings away. Yusei's able to act fast and save his sister by changing her projectile.

Trudge is able to grab a hold of Skylara and pull her up to safety.

It's too late to save Yusei though. "Uaagh! Aaaaaah!" Yusei screams.

"Grab the wire!" Says Trudge. "Yusei!" Both Leo and Luna say.

"Yusei!" Says Crow.

But Yusei falls right into the middle of the shining light of the Reactor, followed by a random cloud of debris. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Yusei screams.

Skylara looks down at Yusei as he falls into the light of the Reactor, she knows he risked himself to save her. "Bro... ther..." Skylara says, weakly. She suddenly collapses to her side on the ground, out of weakness. "Skylara!" Says both Leo and Trudge.

"Skylara!" Crow says.

Luna hovers over Skylara, gripping at her shoulder and arm. "What's wrong?" Asks Luna, worriedly. Skylara's clutching at her chest, just over her heart. "I don't know... I just feel really... weak... after that... duel... with my father..." Skylara says, weakly. She then closes her eyes, out of weakness.

Goodwin is piloting one of the Public Security Bureau pseudo-helicopters from earlier toward his spacious estate. _"Home, sweet home."_ Goodwin thinks to himself.

He walks into the room below his house that contains the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon, the pale red light from the channels on the floor sparkling in his grave eyes. _"I sense that Skylara has won her shadow-duel."_ Goodwin thinks to himself. He climbs the Stair, to the temple at the top, and pauses on the landing, then continues forward, his expression betraying resolve, gravity and perhaps anger. _"Too bad, dear brother. But then you've always said that your life was insignificant. That there were greater forces in play."_ Goodwin thinks to himself. He enters the temple. Surrounded by ancient stone carvings and designs, stands the glowing capsule Roman handed Rex eighteen years ago. Within the light, the Mark of the Dragon seen on Roman's arm, the one that resides in a tank, can be clearly seen. This is that tank. Goodwin stares at it, somber and serious. _"And maybe you were right. Maybe we're all just pawns in destiny's game. But if that is the case, then I say it's time to change the rules!"_ Goodwin thinks to himself.


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32: Shadows Of Doubt: Part 1_

In the dreary skies of the Satellite, reddish sparkles appear through a break in the clouds, drifting down like snow.

All over Satellite, people appear in the streets where the sparkles land, and are startled to find themselves there.

Among the crowds of people appearing, Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin materialize. They look around, puzzled.

Then another spark blossoms into a nonplussed bystander, Martha is back, too. "What in the...! I'm all right. We're all alright. Ah! Wait-a-minute, where's Skylara and Yusei?! Oh, dear." Martha says.

Jack is riding so fast, the foggy air races past him in visible streaks. Jack's wheel shakes over the rough terrain. Jack's on a hill overlooking the rest of the Satellite, heading out into a rocky wilderness without buildings. _"Don't you worry, Carly. If you're out_ _there..."_ Jack thinks to himself. He's approaching a large rock. Jack hits it at full speed and it shatters, pebbles flying every direction, including right past his head. _"...Nothing will stop me from finding you!"_ Jack thinks to himself. He rides straight up a steep cliff and goes flying off the top of it like a ramp. Jack lands atop the cliff and pivots to the side as he brakes. Jack looks out over the desolate landscape, in the distance is the Hummingbird control tower. _"Well, well. What 'ave we here? Yes, this must be it. Where you've been hiding. An' where I'll save you, Carly."_ Jack thinks to himself.

Flashback. He remembers gawky, sweet, silly Carly with the big wacky glasses as she nervously tried to establish a rapport with him at the amusement park, her adorable, bubbly smile as she offered him back the bag with his duel blazer, and the bright, wistful gray eyes that shone behind her glasses. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Jack holds her broken and mangled glasses in his gloved palm, once again staring at them. _"I don't know how you became a Dark Signer, but if I have anything to say about it, you won't be one for long."_ Jack thinks to himself. He closes his fist and looks out at the tower. Jack's then riding up to the tower.

Jack soon stops in front of it. "Carly, I know you're in there! I've come to help you! If only you'll let me. Carly!" Says Jack, shouting.

Suddenly, the sound of another runner.

Jack looks toward the sound.

The rider skids out from behind the tower and races right toward Jack.

"No, it can't be!" Jack says.

At the last moment, Carly jumps, flying over him and his runner, neatly, as he looks up at her, in shock. "But it is." Says Carly. She is astride the unfamiliar runner, faceless in a visored helmet. Carly lands mere feet from the other side of Jack's runner, hits the ground riding and draws a large arc around to brake nearby. Carly's runner is a darker, more rusty red than Yusei's, and its shape and markings are very similar to, if not the same as, Skylara's runner. Futuristic styled motorcycle look. Carly removes her helmet. This Carly, unlike the innocent, quirky little photographer, is a menacing, sardonic diva. "I've been waiting for you, Jackie." Carly says.

"Carly. Who did this to you? Tell me." Says Jack.

"Who, Jack? You must be joking, the answer is so obvious. You are the one responsible." Carly says.

"No, you're mistaken! I'm the one who's trying to save you." Says Jack.

"Please, in the end you chose to cut me off because you thought I was one of the paparazzi!" Carly says.

"Huh? Paparazzi?" Asks Jack, stunned.

"That's right." Carly says.

"Rrgh, that's not true!" Says Jack.

"Oh, yes it is. If only you'd been a little nicer, Jackie." Carly says.

"Don't you see, I was just trying to protect you! That's why I always kept you at a distance!" Says Jack. He clenches his fist. "Carly, I didn't want you to get involved! I didn't want you to get hurt!" Jack says.

"Well, you failed. And now, it's my turn to even the score! Face it, Jackie. I'm a Dark Signer because of you." Says Carly.

"Wrong, Carly. But it will be because of me that you're rid of this dark scourge! I will do whatever I must to release you of it." Jack says.

"Really? Well, I'm afraid there's only one way to do that, Jackie. And in case you're in the dark as to what way that is..." Says Carly. The Mark of the Hummingbird glows violet on her arm. "...Allow me to enlighten you!" Carly says.

Walls of purple fire shoot up around them and sweep hither and thither across the landscape, until they are standing within one bend of a track in the shape of the spiky Hummingbird Mark. This racing course will have a lot of hairpin turns.

Jack grimaces at the purple fire, then looks at Carly, who has her helmet on again.

"The stage is set. And now only one thing remains." Says Carly. She realigns her runner to a starting position. "We duel. But I should warn you, this goes both ways." Carly says. She takes off riding.

Jack follows.

"You win, I return to how I was. However, should I win, you become a Dark Signer like me and leave Skylara in the dark. You yourself will have to send the one you deeply love to the netherworld where she belongs. So, whaddaya say? Are you willing to proceed in doing that to her, to hurt her again?" Asks Carly.

"I never hurt 'er, and what does she have anything to do with this? Why does she have to be involved in this, anyway?" Jack asks.

"One thing to correct you. You did hurt her once before, don't you remember? Or did you choose to forget about what you did to her? Don't you yet realize that if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have those scars? Anyway, you're still in love with the girl, it's so completely obvious that anyone could tell." Says Carly.

"But she doesn't return the same feelings for me." Jack says.

"Wrong, she's just really good at hiding it. Anyway, do you accept the terms?" Asks Carly.

Jack thinks about it for a minute and then comes to a decision. _"I_ _'_ _m sorry, Skylara._ _Y_ _ou said once before that if I was truly your friend, then I must learn to let you go."_ Jack thinks to himself.

"What do you say?" Carly asks.

"I say bring it!" Says Jack.

In the distance. The Mark of the Hummingbird appears in the sky over the rocky hills. The jeep stops, Akiza and Minako have spotted it. "Check it out!" Minako says. "Someone's dueling." Says Akiza. "Must be Jack." Minako says, worriedly.

Carly and Jack race onward.

"I'm so pleased you accepted my challenge, Jackie. A big-shot pro duelist like you facing an amateur like me? For a minute there I was afraid facing me would be beneath you." Says Carly.

"Who says it's not?!" Jack asks.

"Ah, that's the Jack I know, arrogant until the very end! And this will be your end. Now then, allow me to get things started! I activate the 'Speed World' field spell!" Says Carly.

"My, my, aren't you in a hurry to lose! Very well. Let's do this!" Jack says. He presses a button on his runner console.

A ring of light spreads out from them, the terrain doesn't change a bit, since the track is already casting as much purple light as 'Speed World' does.

"Ah, the irony. Before I was chasing after you and hanging off your every word, but now, things have gone full-circle. Now you're the desperate one!" Says Carly.

"That's right, desperate to get the old Carly back, and there's no way I'll be denied!" Jack says.

"Let's duel!" Says both Carly and Jack. Both start with 4000 lifepoints.

"Whoever's first to turn the corner coming up gets to make the first move." Carly says.

 _"If that's how you want to play it, fine! Time to take this into overdrive!"_ Jack thinks to himself. He grips his steering handle hard and floors the footpad, gaining on Carly and about to pass her. As Jack draws even, Carly swerves over and rams him from the side, forcing him off the road and into the wall of fire.

Jack bounces off of it, swerves a bit and skids a lot, all the while falling disastrously behind.

Carly chuckles.

"Waa-uaagh!" Jack screams.

"Mheheheheheh. Problem?" Asks Carly. She turns the corner.

Jack, several feet behind, follows.

"Looks like the honor's mine. Here goes! First I'll summon Fortune Lady Light!" Carly says.

Fortune Lady Light's level increases every turn, and its attack and defense points are equal to its level, multiplied by two hundred.

"So, Jackie-boy, it looks like the first move has been made. Time to see what my deck's got planned for you next." Says Carly. She pulls a card from her hand and looks at it. _"This card?!"_ Carly thinks to herself.

Flashback. Carly, in full Dark Signer garb, sits on the bed in a plain, dark, but comfortable room. Carly's eyes appear normal, she's afraid and distraught. _"How long are they going to keep me all alone and locked up in this room? What is it that they want with me?"_ Carly thinks to herself.

A disembodied, deep voice answers her. "Since you asked."

Carly looks up, looks around the room, she's alone, but she still hears someone speaking to her.

"I will tell you. The answer is in the cards."

"The cards?" Carly asks.

"Sweet, innocent Carly, you need only but look, and you will see what I speak of."

Carly takes her new Dark Signer deck from its place on her hip and fans the cards, facing away from her. One of them begins to glow. Carly draws it from the fan and looks at it closer. "What in the world?" Asks Carly. She flips the card, the other side shines even brighter, so bright it obscures the card image. Carly stares at it, wide-eyed, amazed and frightened. Carly's eyes turn black. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Hmhmhmhm. Finally I'll place one card face down. That's it for my turn, now show me what you've got, Jackie!" Carly says.

"With pleasure!" Says Jack. He looks at his card for a moment, then... "I think that'll do for now." Jack says.

"That'll do? But you didn't summon a monster or even place a face down! Oh, wait. I get it. You're still wracked with guilt, aren't you, Jackie? For what you did. For how you gave me the cold shoulder when I needed you the most. Well, that's too bad." Says Carly. She draws. "Don't you see? Just because you won't attack me doesn't mean that I won't attack you!" Carly says. She adds the drawn card to her hand and picks up Fortune Lady Earth. "And now I'll sacrifice Fortune Lady Light to bring out a pair of monsters that'll do just that. You see, when Lady Light leaves the field, I'm allowed to summon any monsters from my deck just so long as they have 'Fortune Lady' in their name! So come on out, Fortune Lady Earth and Fortune Lady Dark! In case you were wondering, their attack points are equal to their levels multiplied by four hundred. And since Earth's level is six and Dark's level is five, that means their attack points are, well, you do the math!" Says Carly.

"Twenty-four-hundred and two thousand! But that means if I take a direct hit from both of them, my lifepoints will be..." Jack says.

"Hmph! Quite diminished. Too bad for you!" Says Carly.

Jack grits his teeth. "This is gonna hurt." Jack says.

"Ohh, I'm counting on it! Let 'im have it! Go, Cursed Thorn!" Says Carly, relishing. Lady Earth strikes the ground and big, sharp spikes shoot up on the track.

Jack rides through them, taking a hit from each one. "Oghh! Aggh!" Jack screams. He goes spinning and weaving backward, he's down to 1600 lifepoints and 0 speed counters. Jack seems to be bracing himself for the next.

"But the fun's not over yet! Round two! Go get 'im, Lady Dark!" Carly says. Dark twirls her staff, forming a spiral of dark energy.

Jack glares ahead, defiant to the end. _"Do what you will."_ Jack thinks to himself.

Flashback. Carly, as she used to be, finishes neatly wrapping a bandage on Jack's arm and tapes it, gently. They're sitting in the bedroom of the hotel suite they hid out in. Jack seems to be staring out the window, as she works. "There ya go, all bandaged up." Says Carly. She looks up at him, and he at her, at this angle, her sweet, sincere eyes can be seen through her glasses. "You'll be fine." Carly says. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"But I believe in my heart the Carly I know is still somewhere deep inside you! And I'm going to do whatever I must to find her, bring her back out, and do away with you!"_ Jack thinks to himself. "So I'll start by summoning Crying Ogre!" Says Jack. Ogre growls and swings his club, the warpaint on his face looks like red glowing tear trails. "Unfortunately for you, Crying Ogre's attack points're equal to the amount of damage I took from that last attack! And since you attacked me twice, he gets to automatically battle the second monster that struck me, so go to it!" Jack says.

Ogre destroys Lady Dark, Carly's lifepoints are down to 3600. Carly weathers it, and then smiles. "Well, well, Jackie. Guess you're going to be putting up a fight after all, eh? In that case I think I'll play this face down and end my turn. Ya know, it's best this way. After all we've been through, it would be such a shame to take you down without some resistance! This way I can really savor watching you squirm, and believe me, with what I have planned, you're about to squirm big-time!" Says Carly.

The jeep rolls through a misty, rocky wilderness. Akiza, in the passenger seat, is watching the glowing red Mark on her arm as they drive. _"Jack Atlas may be one of the best duelists in the world, but if he really is facing a Dark Signer, that may not be enough."_ Akiza thinks to herself. She looks up at the Mark of the Hummingbird burned into the sky on the other side of the rocky hills. _"Dark Signers play by a whole different set of rules, and they play for keeps."_ Akiza thinks to herself. "I hope Jack knows what he's doing." Akiza says. Minako glares at the steering wheel. "Of course he knows what he's doing! As long as he plays his game, he'll come out on top!" Says Minako. _"I just hope he can stay focused!"_ Minako thinks to herself.

Flashback. Minako recalls one of the many times she's noticed Jack taking Carly's broken glasses out of a pocket in his coat and staring at them. "Carly." Jack says. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Minako looks miserable and worried. _"After all, I know he's had a lot on his mind lately."_ Minako thinks to herself.

Jack and Carly race onward.

"All right, it's my turn!" Says Jack. _"Crying Ogre and Fortune Lady Earth have the same number of attack points, which means if they battle, they'll only destroy each other. But that's about to change!"_ Jack thinks to himself. Jack looks at his hand. "I summon Power Supplier in defense mode! Due to Power Supplier's special ability, Crying Ogre gains four hundred attack points." Jack says. Power Supplier plugs his spear into Crying Ogre's back, and Ogre's eyes light up.

"Not so fast, Jackie! I play a trap, it's called 'Bending Destiny', and it returns Power Supplier to your hand!" Says Carly.

"No way!" Jack says.

"Yes, and I'm afraid there's more. It negates Supplier's effect as well." Says Carly.

 _"Not good. Now not only will Crying Ogre be useless this turn, next turn when Carly's Fortune Lady Earth's attack points increase, he'll be a sitting duck for her. And he'll no doubt shed some real tears after her assault! I can't let that happen!"_ Jack thinks to himself. "I place one card face down and end my turn." Jack says.

"Another lame move. I expected so much more! Here, lemme show you how it's done! I hope you're ready! Huh! On second thought no one could be ready for what I'm about to play!" Says Carly.

"Quit your yapping and duel!" Jack says.

"Hm. Alright, if you insist. But you asked for it! First things first, Fortune Lady's level increases! And when her level increases, so do her attack points, to twenty-eight-hundred! And did I mention Fortune Lady's special ability? Oh, wait, I forgot, you're sick of my yapping, so why don't you just look down at your lifepoints and see for yourself, 'cause there's about to be four hundred less of them!" Says Carly.

"Auugh!" Jack's lifepoints are now at 1200.

"And now, to deal with that Ogre! Go, Cursed Thorn!" Carly says.

Sharp metal thorns shoot up from the ground and spear Crying Ogre. Jack takes 400 more points of damage, leaving him with 800. "Uu-uugh!" Again Jack weaves back and forth as he falls behind. Jack spins once, and comes to a halt.

Carly zooms back around and parks opposite him, her monster hovering above her. "Mmhahahahahaha!" Carly laughs.

Shaking, Jack musters the strength to sit up, and to clench his fist. "That's right, laugh while you can!" Says Jack.

"Oh, don't tell me, Jackie. You've already lost your sense of humor? We've only just begun." Carly says.

"Indeed we have, and don't you forget it! There's a long way to go, and it's gonna be rough going for you!" Says Jack.

"You still don't get it, do you? The question of who wins and who loses this duel has already been answered by the cards, just as the question of why I was chosen to be a Dark Signer was answered by the cards. But you don't have to take my word for it." Carly says. She looks down at the face down she played earlier. "The cards will speak for themselves." Says Carly.

"You've gone daft!" Jack says.

"Don't believe me? Here, take a look! I activate my trap!" Says Carly. In the card image, a figure stands in a beam of light, reading from a book, as a deer and a wolf alike stand listening. Candles hover in the background. It glows, as it did before when Carly first saw it.

Jack winces, blinded by the light.

Which is not unlike the swirling light in the Reactor, into which Yusei has just disappeared. Trudge and Leo are looking down at the Reactor, faces harshly uplit. "Oh, Yusei. He's-he's…" Leo says. Him and Trudge are looking down at the Reactor

Skylara's lying on the ground, still clutching at her heart and her eyes closed. Skylara's Sign, Seal of the Crimson Dragon, extra markings and symbolic designs are all glowing, the only ones that aren't are the designs down her lower back. Luna is kneeling down beside Skylara, watching over her. "He's gone!" Says Luna. Her Sign is glowing, too.

Crow runs onto the ledge and joins them. "Yusei!" Crow says. "No! Yusei's just gotta be okay!" Says Leo, nearly crying. "And he is. Yusei's a survivor, that much we know. Of course, what we don't know is where this glowing lake of light took him." Trudge says. They all stare down into the Reactor. Crow then turns to look over his shoulder at Skylara.

Skylara's barely moving, aside from her breathing. Luna hasn't left Skylara's side since she collapsed, she's trying to fight back tears.

Crow walks over to Luna and Skylara. "How's she doing?" Asks Crow. Luna looks up at him and then returns her attention to Skylara. "I don't know. She just suddenly got really weak after her duel with Roman. I think she's getting worse." Luna says. Crow crouches down next to Luna. "Hey, don't get so worked up. She's goin' to be okay. I've seen her pull through after a lot worse. I mean, even after everything Kalin did to her, she's still fighting. Skylara came pretty close to losing her left arm, but the doc was able to save it, for the most part." Says Crow. He places one of his hands on top of one of Skylara's, gripping at it, lightly. "Skylara, if you can hear me. I don't know what's happening to you right now, but whatever it is, just hang in there." Crow says. Skylara suddenly cringes, in pain, clutching at her heart. "Skylara!" Says Luna, worriedly. The symbolic designs on Skylara's upper back are glowing, extremely bright. "What's going on?!" Crow says. "Jack...!" Says Skylara, weakly and pained. She's gone almost completely still, her breathing has slowed considerably and she's not even close to regaining consciousness at this point. "Skylara, don't you dare do this to us again! The first time you completely stopped breathing, and your heart stopped beating! We thought you were gone for good! Don't you dare do this to us a second time!" Crow says. "Wait, Crow. I don't think this is the same thing as before. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I think she's trying to channel some of the Crimson Dragon's energy. It's as if she's in some sort of trance. She called out Jack's name. Maybe something's happened to him and she's trying to draw enough energy from the Crimson Dragon to try and reach out to him. It's just a theory, anyway. After all, Skylara and Jack have a bond with each other that's closer than the rest of us Signers have to either of them. Skylara's connected to all of us, but her and Jack are bonded so much closer to each other." Says Luna. _"Jack, what've you gotten yourself into this time. You better be okay, for Skylara's sake, or maybe even for her very life."_ Crow thinks to himself.

Yusei comes to, standing on a crusty, reddish piece of ground, surrounded by darkness. Yusei stands up, apparently aching some from that fall, and looks around. "Where in the world...? What is this place?" Yusei asks. He looks out across the empty landscape, in the distance, the terrain fades from purplish-red to purplish-blue and spikes upward into mountains. Yusei looks at his own hands. "Well, I'm still in one piece." Says Yusei.

Just then, white, glowing, ghostly heads start poking up from the ground. Greyish-white, shining ghosts surround Yusei, their features misshapen beyond recognition. Yusei looks around, startled. "Huh? Where're all those things coming from?! Ah!" Yusei says.

One of the ghosts grabs his right wrist and elbow.

More are advancing on Yusei.

Yusei starts to panic and tries to yank his arm away. "Aagh! Let go of me! Beat it!" Says Yusei.

The ghosts close in around him and more are approaching from every direction.

"Uugh! Ugh! Stay back! Stay back! Uagh." Yusei says.

He watches them move closer and closer, he's trapped.

One ghost grasps Yusei's right arm and his Dragon Sign glows under its hand. "Agh, agh, ahh!"

Yusei gasps aloud, thrown suddenly into a vision. The glowing white column of the Reactor shines brighter and brighter, and a tendril of light connects the top spire of the sky-scraping building with somewhere beyond the dark void around which the violent dark clouds swirled above. The thread of light expanded, as the building dissolved in a widening beam of light from the heavens, and the beam spread outward, brighter and brighter, shredding everything in its path. The ground shook, and a huge fissure opened up in the middle of the city. The vision ends.

Back to the present. "Wait a sec!" Says Yusei. He looks out at the phantoms. Their faces appear partially melted, with dark pits for eyes. "Could these be the spirits of the people who disappeared when the original Ener-D Reactor had its meltdown?! Well if they are, they don't seem to be very big fans of me, that's for sure! Augh!" Yusei says. He's noticed that he's sinking into the ground. Most of Yusei's boots have already sunk, and quickly he's submerged to the knees, then the waist, as though he's standing on quicksand.

The spirits are still advancing on Yusei, leaning over to get in his face.

"Uagh! He-e-e-e-elp!" Says Yusei. His cry echoes into darkness.

The first thing Jack sees is Carly, still a Dark Signer, standing over him. Jack closes his eyes and then opens them again. "Yoo-hoo, wakey, wakey, Jackie, Jackie." Carly says. Jack sees as he sits up that they're in a fancy, though plain, room. Through the windows, the skies are purplish-red. "Don't worry if you feel a bit groggy, I know I did after." Says Carly. Jack, having sat up, turns to her. Jack's blazer now matches Carly's Dark Signer robes, black trimmed with orange. "What? After what?" Jack asks, his voice seems slightly deeper and hoarser. "After I became a Dark Signer, of course." Says Carly. That's when Jack notices that the Mark of the Hummingbird is glowing on his right arm. "No-no! This can't be!" Jack says. "But it is. I welcome you to the shadows, Jackie!" Says Carly. "What've you done to me!" Jack says. He looks past Carly and sees himself in a mirror. "My eyes, they're, they're as black as the night!" Says Jack. "An improvement, I'd say. I did try to warn you, or, don't you remember?" Carly asks.

Flashback. "Once I attacked with Fortune Lady Earth it was all over." Says Carly, in voice-over.

Spikes shoot up from the ground, and Jack rides right over them, groaning. Jack faints and falls from his runner, losing the last of his 800 lifepoints.

Carly walks over and stands over Jack. Carly kneels and lifts Jack up, leaning over him, his eyes are fixed in place, completely dazed. "The mystical power of the Dark Signers had infected you." Carly says, in voice-over. The eyes turn black and blink, filled with a new purpose. "You're one of us, now! Your transformation is complete, now, Jack. And so is the world's!" Says Carly, in voice-over. In the flashback, Jack's eyes turn black and blink again. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "How does me becoming a Dark Signer affect the world?" Jack asks.

A flash of fire, and he explores the landscape of this new world. It's a world of fire and brimstone, with rivers and waterfalls of smoldering lava, and fresh volcanoes filling the skies with ash and smoke.

Jack sees a ruined building or two in the distance. "In every way you can imagine. Your allegiance to the shadows has shifted the balance of nature. Now the oceans boil and the skies are forever dark. Thanks to Skylara taking her fathers place, the Crimson Dragon is now known as the Violet Dragon, she's a Dark Signer like us. She turned her back on Yusei and the other Signers, in order to follow in her father's footsteps." Says Carly. "Dear me! It's, it's..." Jack says.

"Beautiful. Of course, the Signers might disagree, but since they can only challenge our reign once every five thousand years, they will just have to deal with it, or pay the price like their monsters already have. And it is a steep price, indeed!"

Both Jack and Carly look towards where the words were said. Jack is almost enchanted by what he sees.

Carly was correct, Skylara has become a Dark Signer. Skylara wears an off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved dress, with a left, thigh-high slit and a crystallized bodice. Skylara also wears black, kitten heels and attached to the back of her bodice, there's a long, transparent, floor-sweeping cloak. Skylara's dress and cloak are colored with the same color scheme as Roman's robes were, black trimmed with red. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon is no longer red, it is purple like Carly said. The extra markings and symbolic designs along Skylara's body have all become purple, as well. Only, the Sign on Skylara's right arm is now the Spider Sign, like Roman had. The white around Skylara's irises are now pitch black, as well.

"Skylara, you look…" Says Jack. "Enchanting, isn't she? She's now the ruler, the Dark Queen of the Shadows. You and her were both responsible for deceiving and turning your backs on the other Signers." Carly says.

Flashback. Red Dragon Archfiend looks around, roaring, against the purplish-red sky, as it is engulfed by flames.

Black Rose Dragon falls into the fire and shatters, along with Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Stardust Dragon and Cynder the Black Dragon are the last to fall, twisting their necks around as they roar their fury, and are surrounded by flames.

The Crimson Dragon itself plunges into an ocean of lava and explodes, turning into the Violet Dragon.

Carly, a duel disk on her arm, chuckles, evilly. Jack, standing beside Carly, looks just as sinister. Jack throws back his head and laughs, at his back, a massive blue lightning bolt tears the sky. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Yes, I think it's all coming back to me. All the destruction, all the devastation, all paving the way to this delightful new paradise!" Says Jack. "Paradise, indeed, because in this new world, you are the ruler of the Shadow Army, the Dark King! All that you see before you is yours." Carly says. "As it should be. Hmhmhmhm, what a fool I was before as my former self! Counting on friends, fighting for what is good! What a joke! This is where I belong! This is what destiny had planned for Jack Atlas!" "How right you are. And it was in the cards the whole time, like I always said." Says Carly.

Their 'castle' is the one tall building left standing, the KaibaCorp building that was at the center of New Domino City. Against the seething wasteland, it appears a tower of darkness. A bolt of lightning rends the ground before it.

"Actually, it was in one card to be exact, 'Enlightenment'." Carly says.

Back where we left the duel, seeing Jack stare at Carly's activated face down, mesmerized, as it glows. "It changed everything, remember?" Asks Jack, in voice-over. "That's right, Jack. This was the same card that made me realize why. Why I was chosen to become one of the Dark Signers. And the reason was so I could face you in a duel. Face you and defeat you, so that you could become what you were destined to be, the Dark King! And how fitting it is that this is the card I do it with! When activated, it allows the monster that destroyed your monster to attack a second time! It's over, Jack! You've lost the duel! Destiny has been fulfilled!" Carly says, in voice-over.

Jack begins to slump in his seat, hypnotized and dazed. "My destiny... fulfilled..." Says Jack, in voice-over. As he leans, the broken glasses drop from inside his jacket, and fall. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Wait, if I'm the Dark King, then what does that make you, Carly?" Jack asks. "Me, I'm just a loyal servant to you. That's all, nothing more than that." Says Carly. "Then that means…" Jack says. He gasps and then figures it out. "Carly, would you mind leaving us for a little while, to be alone." Says Jack. Carly bows to him. "Why of course, there's much that you and her must discuss." Carly says. She then leaves and closes the two doors shut.

Jack's still looking outside from the only window it would seem.

Skylara hasn't exactly walked up to Jack or moved much.

"Skylara, what's happened to us?" Asks Jack.

"Happened, Jack?" Skylara asks, her voice seems to be a little echoic and slightly older than it normally is.

Jack then turns to face her. "You know what I mean. I know we're Dark Signers, that much I know, but how?" Asks Jack.

"Carly was the one who infected you with the shadows after you lost your shadow-duel with her." Skylara says.

"But, why did she, exactly?" Asks Jack.

"Because, the darkness feeds on your interests and all your desires." Skylara says.

"What was Carly's?" Asks Jack.

"Her very interest and desire was you." Skylara says.

"But, if I was her desired as you call it, then why isn't she with me?" Asks Jack.

"You didn't return the same feelings towards her." Skylara says.

"If she's not with me, then who is?" Asks Jack.

Skylara's starting to get a little timorous of his questions, to the answers she clearly knows.

"Skylara." Jack says. He's already approached Skylara by now. "If I'm the Dark King and Carly's a servant to me, then what does that make you?" Asks Jack. "I figured Carly would have told you that by now." Skylara says. "All she told me was that you took your father's place and you became the... Dark Queen." Says Jack. He looks down for a minute, trying to put all this together. Jack then faces Skylara again. "If I'm the Dark King and you're the Dark Queen like Carly had said, then are we, are we together?" Jack asks. Skylara looks away from him, unable to look him directly in the eyes. "Skylara, are we married?" Asks Jack. Skylara then looks up at him and lifts up her left hand, indicating if she's married. There is indeed a ring on Skylara's left ring finger. "I do bear the ring of marriage, as do you, Jack." Skylara says. Jack then lifts his own left hand and looks at it, taking off his riding glove, revealing a ring on his left ring finger, indicating he is married. "How long have we been like this, as Dark Signers?" Asks Jack.

Skylara walks past him, her cloak trailing behind her as she walks, and she leans herself against the window, sitting on the edge of it, looking a little more hopeless and easily disheartened.

Jack then walks over to Skylara, unaware if he said anything hurtful towards her. Jack stops short of Skylara. "Skylara, please answer me. How long have we been like this?" Jack asks. "We have been this way for a while, for at least thirteen years." Says Skylara. "For thirteen years?! But, it doesn't feel like it, it feels like it just happened." Jack says. He tries placing a hand on Skylara's shoulder, only she unexpectedly cowers from it and backs away from him and off of the window ledge.

Jack's almost at lost for words at that moment, knowing that she never does that. "Skylara, what's wrong? You've never backed away from me before or have ever shied away from me." Says Jack. He approaches Skylara and stands right in front of her, leaving enough space between them. "Are you afraid of me?" Jack asks. Skylara doesn't say anything, but her eyes say enough that yes she actually is. "If that's the case then, why are you? Please, you have to tell me." Says Jack. Skylara turns away from him and moves her hair out of the way to actually show him why. Skylara uses her abilities of the shadows, to burn away some of her clothing, bearing the skin underneath. When Jack sees why, he can't believe his own eyes. Most of Skylara's left side is messed up, singed badly in black and blue. Jack places a gentle and tendering hand against the severe bruising, he carefully runs his hand down it, actually able to feel the extent of the damage that was done. It seems to start from Skylara's left shoulder-blade, all the way across her left ribcage and stops at her left lower back. Jack takes his hand away, now knowing how severe it is. Skylara's outfit suddenly fixes itself, perfectly how it was and she lets her hair fall back into place. Skylara then turns to face Jack. Jack's dark eyes showing complete remorse and regret. "Did I do that to you?" Jack asks. "Unfortunately, yes." Says Skylara. Jack then steps forward and wraps his arms around her, feeling as if that's the only thing he can do, brushing his fingers through the waves of her hair. "This darkness has made me aggressive and spiteful towards you, while it's turned you fearful and easily hurt towards me. I'm sorry, but you know I would never do anything to hurt you, especially that severely. I hope you can forgive me." Jack says. Skylara looks up at him and leans him down closer towards herself, leaning him into a kiss. Jack seems a little surprised by this, but he doesn't want to break this moment, considering he's been waiting for this moment. Jack just returns it back to Skylara, holding her closer to himself. The kiss lasts for several minutes and ends, their lips separating from each other. "I already have." Says Skylara. Jack then releases her and she heads back over to the window ledge, sitting on the ledge.

Jack then walks over to Skylara, actually able to place his hand on her shoulder this time. Skylara looks up at Jack and places one of her hands on his. "Skylara, how'd you become this way?" Jack asks.

Flashback. "The darkness inside you was feeding on your desire the most of anything else. So, you managed to defeat me in a shadow duel." Says Skylara, in voice-over. The end of the duel. Skylara's lifepoints read zero as she falls back, taking the painful hit.

When the smoke clears, Skylara is on her stomach and somewhat her side, mostly out of it, but breathing yet.

Jack is standing over Skylara, looking a bit spiteful towards her. Jack then kneels down to one knee beside Skylara. "Well, Skylara. Time to say goodbye and meet the shadows of the netherworld where you belong." Jack says. He grabs a hold of the arm closest to him and lifts up a fist ready to finish Skylara off. "Only when the time came, you couldn't do it." Says Skylara, in voice-over. Jack's emotion in his face changes from spiteful to concern in an instant. Jack then loses the fist and brings his arm down.

"Jack, what are you doing? Finish her." Carly says.

"I can't." Says Jack. He lifts Skylara up, carefully, and stands up, now having her cradled in his arms. "I'm not sending her anywhere, Carly. Not for your own benefit. She means more to me than you'll ever know." Jack says. He then kisses Skylara, infecting her with darkness.

"Jack, no!" Says Carly.

It's too late, Skylara's already being infected with it. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "So I did it to save you." Jack says. "Yes, the desire the darkness inside of you was feeding on was your love for me." Says Skylara. Jack is now sitting against the window ledge, holding her against his chest, protectively, looking down at her, noticing she's starting to drift to sleep. "Skylara, how long have we been married?" Jack asks. "For a decade." Says Skylara. "You and I have been together for ten years?" Jack asks. "Yes." Says Skylara. She has now fallen asleep in Jack's arms, against his chest.

Jack then lifts Skylara up, gently, and cradles her in his arms, walking away from the window.

There's a slight knock at the door and Carly returns. "Hey, Jack. Did everything turn out okay?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, I believe so." Says Jack. He places Skylara down on the bed, gently.

"She's quite wary of you these days." Carly says.

"I know and I don't blame her, for everything I've put her through." Says Jack.

"What she told you was only part of it." Carly says.

Jack then glares up at her. "Are you saying you were listening?!" Asks Jack, angrily.

"I didn't have to, to know how much she was going to tell you." Carly says.

"What else could she possibly have to hide from me?" Asks Jack.

There's then a small knock at the door and one of the doors opens, a young boy comes out from behind the door. "Hi, Dad."

Jack is almost in complete shock for what this boy just addressed him as. Jack then walks up to this young boy and kneels down to one knee in front of him.

"Jack, meet your son." Carly says.

His hair is spiky and blonde, like Jack's. He also has Jack's facial features and his eyes, only they're emerald green, like Skylara's. He dresses similarly to Jack's Dark Signer clothes, only in a different color scheme, black trimmed with blue.

Jack suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Skylara standing over him. Skylara then kneels down beside Jack. "So, you and I have a son together." Says Jack. Skylara nods, subtly. "Yes, this is our son Damon. He's twelve." Skylara says. "You said we've been married for ten years, right?" Asks Jack. "Yes. He was born two years before we got married." Skylara says. Damon then runs into Jack, embracing his dad. Jack embraces Damon in his arms. "My son." Says Jack.

He then hears a small creak near the door. Jack looks up to see a young girl standing by the door.

She then walks toward Jack, innocently. She has a tear line going down her cheek and runs into Skylara's extended arms, leaning into her chest. "Momma, I was so scared that Daddy might've hurt you again. I don't like it when Daddy hurts you, Momma." "We have a daughter, too?" Jack asks. "Yes." Says Skylara. The little girl is younger than Damon. She resembles more of Skylara, her hair raven black and wavy like hers. She then looks up at Jack, seeing that she has Skylara's facial features and eyes, only they are purple like his. Her dress is black trimmed with purple. "This is Rosella, our daughter. She's ten." Skylara says. "Is the baby okay, Momma?" Asks Rosella, innocently. "Yes, sweetie. Daddy didn't do anything to Momma or the baby." Skylara says. "Baby?" Asks Jack. "Carly, can you take them so Jack and I can talk?" Skylara asks. "Of course." Says Carly. She walks up to them. "Come on, kids. Your parents have something they need to talk about." Carly says. She leads Damon and Rosella away and out the door, she closes the door behind them as they leave.

Skylara stands up and walks over to the bed.

Jack soon follows suit.

Skylara then sits on the end of the bed, with her hands resting in her lap.

Jack stops to stand before Skylara. Skylara won't look up at him. "Skylara." Says Jack. He then goes down to one knee in front of Skylara and places one of his hands on top of hers. "Are you pregnant?" Jack asks. "Yes." Says Skylara. "Why didn't you tell me? About our son? Our daughter?" Jack asks. He moves his hand to Skylara's still small belly, that already has a little of a baby bump. "Our baby?" Asks Jack. "I didn't know you forgot about everything when you hit your head, Jack." Skylara says. "Wait, I hit my head?" Asks Jack. "Yes, you and Carly went out on your patrols and your runner crashed into a large pile of rubble. You hit it hard enough that you were sent flying off of your runner and hit you head pretty hard." Skylara says. "Oh." Says Jack. He keeps moving his hand over Skylara's belly. "How long?" Asks Jack. "Three months." Skylara says. Jack just gives a subtle nod, in acknowledgement.

Sometime later. Jack and Carly ride out to view the volcanic land on a palanquin carried by zombies that look a lot like the spirits Yusei is encountering right now solidified.

"But enough about the past, it's all ancient history now. And as you can see, all traces of that wretched time are no more." Says Carly.

"Indeed. Struck from the earth as soon as our duel ended. Huh?" Jack asks.

He sees something in the air glowing. She seems familiar, but Jack can't make her out. She has a familiar Sailor uniform on, like the one that was seen long ago on Sailor Galaxy when he was part of the Enforcers. "Sailor Galaxy, is that you?" Asks Jack.

"Indeed I am and you Jack have been given a wrong path. You can be free of this path if you can trust me to free you." Sailor Galaxy says. She then opens her eyes.

Something sparkling on the ground catches Jack's eye. It's Carly's broken glasses, the ones that fell from his jacket pocket. Jack remembers her smiling face. _"Wait, those're, Carly's! But how? Unless…"_ Jack thinks to himself. "We're still in the present, and this has all been one big trick!" Says Jack, accusing.

Carly gasps, her worst fear realized, he figured it out. He then looks up at Sailor Galaxy and nods to her. "I wish to be free of this vision." Jack says.

"Then I shall release you." Says Sailor Galaxy. She then closes her eyes and places both hands on the middle of her chest, as that happens something glows within them. It's a sparkling crimson red light.

Jack can feel its warmth calling him back to the present. "This light is warm, but feels so familiar and free." Jack says.

Sailor Galaxy then extends out her hand towards him and the light glows brighter. "Take my hand and you shall return to the present." Says Sailor Galaxy. Her sailor uniform vanishes and turns to clothing that Jack knows all to well, revealing who Sailor Galaxy really is or was anyway.

"Skylara, your Sailor Galaxy?" Jack asks.

"She is only a spirit of my formal life, that is all. Now, take my hand if you wish to be free of this vision." Says Skylara.

Jack reaches his hand out to her and manages to grab her hand. They glance at each other for a few minutes and the black from Jack's eyes leave and regain white. The darkness within Jack's soul has then left, too.

Jack has snapped out of it. "Meaning our duel isn't over yet! Meaning I can play this!" Jack says. He activates a trap. 'Changing Destiny'! This trap card negates your monster's attack!" Says Jack. A translucent shield of glowing light shatters the metal spikes as they approach, and the 'Enlightenment' card disappears.

"No, wait. Sure-maybe that was all an illusion, but, Jack, it could be a reality! Don't you see, that's what the future holds for you if you give in to the darkness!" Carly says.

Jack picks up the shattered glasses. "I'm not giving anything to the darkness, in fact I'm taking something back! Carly, the real Carly, you got that?!" Asks Jack. He shows her the glasses in the palm of his hand.

Carly gasps, stares at them, confronted at the sight of them.

"So get ready!" Jack says.

Meanwhile, Yusei is still sinking into the ground at the center of a crowd of unfriendly phantoms, in the middle of a dark wasteland. Some of them seem to be pushing on Yusei's shoulders and head so he sinks faster, as he fights to stay above the surface. "Uuaagh! Ugh! Nnngh."

"Stand down! O, lost spirits of the netherworld. It is not yet this one's time."

The spirits around Yusei all evaporate into showers of purplish-red sparkles.

The space around Yusei glows and he starts to rise back up out of the ground. Yusei keeps rising into the air, floating opposite the mysterious figure that just saved him, who is silhouetted in a bright light shining from behind him.

The stranger's voice echoes. "Yusei. There is still much for you to do back in the Satellite Sector."

"Hey, who are you?" Asks Yusei.

"Someone not to be questioned." The light shines brighter.

Yusei shields his eyes. "Hu-uugh! Uaaugh!"


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33: Shadows Of Doubt: Part 2_

A bright, sunny day in a park somewhere in New Domino. Little kids crowd around dueling courts painted on the ground.

One duelist has Flying Penguin on the field. "I'm takin' you down!" His Flying Penguin attacks his opponent, and takes out the rest of the other boy's one hundred lifepoints.

On the sidelines, a little girl, with a pink and white camera, snaps pictures. She lowers the camera, and can now be recognized by her glasses, it's Carly as a kid. "What a scoop! That's your third win in a row!" Little Carly says.

The boy turns and grins, nervously, making a victory sign with two fingers. "Hey, all in a day's work!"

"How 'bout one more shot?" Asks little Carly.

The boy's opponent calls across the field. "But I'm the photogenic one!"

They look at Carly's pictures on a little holographic screen. In the first one, the second little boy laughs at the first and his Flying Penguin. In the second picture, the penguin is chasing him. In the third one, the boys pose for the camera along with other friends jumping in on the picture and teasing them. "Yeah, ya look great, getting your butt kicked!"

Sometime later. Little Carly is sitting on a blanket on the grass with another little girl, who's looking through the photo collection on her little screen. "I don't get it, Carly. You're always taking pictures. What do you get out of it?" "Uh, I never really thought about it." Little Carly says. She kicks her feet on the grass. "I guess, if someone does something cool, I'd like to share it with the rest of the world!" Says little Carly. "Yeah, but why? The world's a big place, what difference could a coupla pictures really make?" Little Carly stretches her arms over her head and lies back on the grass, looking up at the sky. "Well, it's not just pictures. It's trying to be a good person, too! And I think that you really can make a difference, 'cause if you reach just one person, you can reach them all!" Little Carly says.

Back to the present. At the control tower of the Hummingbird, perfectly parallel lines of violet fire wind their way here and there.

Beyond the tower, down on the track, Jack and Carly face each other on their runners across a span of ground. Jack has just activated the trap 'Changing Destiny', and Carly has Fortune Lady Earth on the field.

Jack holds up the cracked and battered glasses Carly once wore. "I know you're still in there, Carly." Says Jack.

Carly's lifepoints stand at 3600. "Huh?!" Carly asks.

"You may be a Dark Signer on the outside, but the real you is still there inside, the girl who wants to make the world a better place! And I'm gonna get her back." Says Jack. His lifepoints stand at 800.

"Yes, Jack. No! This is the real me!" Carly says. She turns and rides away.

Jack rides after her. "Carly, wait!" Says Jack.

"Wait for what, Jackie? More of your mind games? It's my destiny to be a Dark Signer and yours as well, together we shall rule the world! I showed you what the future holds, don't you see?! It's pointless to resist!" Carly says.

"You're wrong! The future hasn't been decided for either of us yet! You may've fooled me with that illusion, but you also showed me the light!" Says Jack.

"Ugh!" Carly says.

Flashback. The sun sets beautifully over the ocean, as Jack and Carly watch it. "That's right, when I was lost, you were there to help me find my way!" Says Jack, in voice-over. "You can use what you've learned and go forward. Think of it this way, old Jack lost in the battle against Yusei, and new Jack was reborn! You can do it again. You can go back to the Satellite and right your wrongs. You can say sorry to your friends, and, things can be like they were before!" Carly says.

Jack looks out at the sunset through the shades of his disguise. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Those words ring out truer now than ever, and that's why I'm not going to give up! Not to mention why I played that 'Changing Destiny' card, ya see other than negating your attack, 'Changing Destiny' has a second ability! And once activated, either your lifepoints receive a nice little power boost, or my lifepoints get completely run over by its effect. And the choice is yours, Carly." Says Jack.

"Mine?" Carly asks.

They glide around a corner.

"That's right, and since Fortune Lady Earth has twenty-eight-hundred attack points, either you regain fourteen hundred lifepoints, or I take fourteen hundred points of damage. So go ahead, think it over!" Says Jack.

Carly side-skids a bit around the next corner.

Jack pursues.

 _"There's nothing to think about. He only has eight hundred lifepoints left, if I make 'im take the damage, the duel will be over."_ Carly thinks to herself. "You fool! Why did you even bother negating my Lady Earth's attack?! You knew it would just come to this." Carly says.

"Yes, to you making a choice, and like I said, I believe the real you is still in there!" Says Jack.

"Uh!" Carly says.

"And that she'll make the right choice! So what's it gonna be, Carly?!" Asks Jack.

They make another sharp turn, they've been heading around the outer curves of the Hummingbird's wing.

Carly grins, sinisterly. _"It will be as I've said all along. I will win this duel, you will become a Dark Signer. And together we will rule a new era of darkness! Now, to make it official!"_ Carly thinks to herself. She looks back and points. "I select the option that deals damage to…" Carly says. She gasps, somehow she can't do it.

Jack watches, calmly and seriously.

Looking Jack in the eyes, Carly can't finish the sentence. "To... to..." Says Carly.

Flashback. Carly, in a stolen nurse's uniform, runs into Jack trying to escape from the hospital. Interrupt flashback.

Back to the present. "To your..." Carly says.

Continue flashback. Jack and Carly draw a card together, finally working as a team in their duel. "Aaa-ah!" Interrupt flashback.

Back to the present. Carly's dark eyes are uncertain and not entirely evil.

Continue flashback. Jack and Carly ride a roller coaster. Carly is screaming, while Jack is bored.

Jack walks along and Carly runs to keep up with him. Interrupt flashback.

Back to the present. Carly's black-coated eyes continue to stare.

Continue flashback. In a deep fog, Carly with her dark eyes turns and looks at Jack, found out. They stare at each other for a moment, he can't believe she's a Dark Signer. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. A subtle thump like a heartbeat can be heard, something within Carly gives. Carly turns away, her eyes hidden under her visor and helmet. "I select the option that leaves your lifepoints untouched." Says Carly. Jack's trap glows, and causes her to shine bright with turquoise sparkles trailing behind her, as though burning the shadows away. Carly's lifepoints rise to 5000. Carly opens her eyes, and they're clear and white.

"Carly!" Jack says. He speeds up to ride beside Carly. "Is it really you?!" Asks Jack.

She looks over her shoulder, a little shaken. "I think!" Carly says.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back!" Says Jack.

"I'll say. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through here, Jack." Carly says.

"No, i-it's not your fault! That dark energy you were inflicted with is to blame! But thankfully, it seems to be gone now." Says Jack.

Carly smiles, with relief. "At last!" Carly says. Then she winces, as the Hummingbird Sign on her arm burns. Carly grips it with her other hand, groans and gasps, as it hurts her. Dark energy begins to flow from it, surrounding Carly.

"Carly! What's happening?!" Asks Jack.

A deep, menacing voice speaks, and through it, he can still hear Carly crying out, in pain. "You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?! When you are marked with the darkness, you are marked for life!" Carly lifts her head and screams, the purple fog around her forms itself into a shape, a figure standing over her. It looks vaguely like the Hummingbird Earthbound, Aslla Piscu.

"So, then! You're the monster that's pulling the strings on all of this!" Jack says.

"Quite right. And I'm not finished with Carly yet!" Carly's eyes close for a moment, then spring open again, glowing pure purple. Veins stand out on the edges of Carly's cheeks. "Destroy him!" Carly pulls ahead.

Jack chases after. "Release Carly!" Says Jack.

"Only if you manage to beat me in a duel, Jackie! So let's get back to it! I play 'Curse of Destiny'! When this card's in play, I can place two curse counters on my Fortune Lady Earth. Then, by removing a counter, I can deal you damage without attacking." Two foggy purple tentacles come from the card and trap Lady Earth's arms against her sides, she is silently screaming. They harden into chains. Her skin turns the color of charcoal, with glowing markings. Her big, round glasses glow red. "However, since my Lady Earth already attacked, I have to wait until next round to play it! Next, I'll end my turn by playing two face downs. Ehaha! Your move, but this time don't waste it on trying to get Carly back, that's not happening! Hwahahahahahahahahaha!"

They dash around another corner, and another.

"Very well, then I'll just remove you from Carly the old-fashioned way! I'll knock you out of her with sheer force! Here goes! Since there are monsters only on your field, I can summon Vice Dragon from my hand." Jack says. Vice Dragon has 2000 attack points, 2400 defense points, is a level 5 monster and is a wind type monster. "But since I'm summoning him by way of his special ability, his attack and defense points are halved! Next I'll summon Dark Resonator from my hand!" Says Jack. Dark Resonator has 1300 attack points, 300 defense points, is a level 3 monster and is a dark type. "And as you're about to see, it resonates quite nicely with my Vice Dragon! That's right, level-three Dark Resonator tunes level-five Vice Dragon, and synchro-summons the ravenous Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack says. Red Dragon Archfiend has 3000 attack points and is a level 8 monster.

"Quite a mighty beast! In fact, a personal favorite of mine. Shame that he won't be staying for too long. I activate the trap, 'Class Change'! It increases my Fortune Lady Earth's level by one, and since her level increased, she also gains four hundred attack points, making her stronger than your dragon. Hmhmhaha! But as good as her first special ability is, Jackie! Her second one is even better! It deals four hundred points of direct damage to you! Let 'im have it!" Fortune Lady Earth floats there, chained and stiff, like some macabre scarecrow or voodoo doll, her points rise to 3200.

At the command, she lights up like a lightning rod, and fires a bolt of electricity at Jack. He moans and gasps, hit hard by the attack, it leaves him with 400 lifepoints remaining.

"Ehahahahahahaha! Your lifepoints are like the flame on a flickering candle. It's just a matter of time before the darkness takes hold!"

"If that's the case, I think I'll buy some more time! Go, speed spell 'Half Seeds'! Now since I have three or more speed counters, half of your monster's attack points are deducted and added to my lifepoints!" Says Jack.

Fortune Lady Earth's points drop to 1600.

Jack now has 2000 lifepoints. "And that means my Archfiend is back on top of the food chain!" Jack says.

"A lucky move."

"Sorry, but, my flame? It's not burning out anytime soon! In fact, things're about to get really fired up! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!" Says Jack.

Archfiend attacks, and destroys Lady Earth. Carly is riding through a world of fire.

 _"There. Please tell me that released Carly!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

As they zoom around another corner, Carly veers off the track, and, with a scream, into the purple fire around the edge, she's disappeared into the fire.

"Ohh! Carly! Carly, no!" Jack says.

Mist and dust cloud the air around the huge hole in the ground that once was the first Ener-D Reactor. At the base of the long, narrow flight of metal steps, on a platform over the reactor, Trudge, Leo and Crow are still waiting for Yusei to reappear. "He's down there somewhere. Yusei!" Says Crow.

Luna is still kneeling down beside Skylara, watching over her. Skylara's still very much the same, barely moving, with the exception of her breathing, and she's still grasping at her heart.

 _"I just don't get it."_ Yusei thinks to himself. He's floating in a black void. _"Some mystery man saves me from a gang of grabby ghouls, and then, vanishes without a trace?"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

In the darkness ahead of him or above him, a single light glimmers like a star. It grows to become a bright, steady light.

 _"Whoa! Okay, maybe not without any trace. Where's that light coming from? Or better yet, who? I gotta find out."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

Despite the fact that there's no up or down in the dark void, he walks toward the light, eyes downcast. Yusei comes to the rocky bank of a calm river. Yusei's no longer in the black void, but standing in a wasteland of pebbles, littering the ground and riverbank, and stacked in little towers in several places. _"Oh, well. Looks like this is the end of the road."_ Yusei thinks to himself.

"No."

Ahead of Yusei, the light is shining once again, above the waters of the river.

"Huh?" Yusei asks.

"This is just the beginning for you, Yusei!" As the light grows, it becomes more golden, and resolves itself into the mysterious figure that saved Yusei from the spirits.

"Why'd you save me from those spirits earlier? Who are you?" Asks Yusei.

"Who am I? Do you mean to tell me..." The light fades a bit, and the figure becomes recognizable as Professor Alexander Fudo. He finishes his sentence a bit sadly. "...You don't recognize your own dad?"

"Dad? But you're…" Yusei says.

"Listen to me, Yusei. There's not much time. There is still much for you to do back in the Satellite Sector." Says Alexander. He begins to drift away, shrinking into the distance.

Yusei takes a few steps forward. "Wait, whaddayou mean?!" Yusei asks.

"My son, you are destined for great things!" Says Alexander. He keeps drifting away.

Yusei's running full-out after Alexander, splashing through the shallow water. "Dad!" Yusei says.

"But you must rise to that greatness, if you are to achieve them." Says Alexander.

"Dad, don't leave me!" Yusei says.

"My son, I never have. I will always be with you." Says Alexander. He vanishes into the darkness.

"No! Dad, come back!" Yusei says.

And the whole scene turns into white light.

Above the Reactor. Trudge, Crow and Leo watch, in awe, as a column of white light shoots up out of the swirling Reactor. "Look! Up top there! Is that..." Says Trudge.

In the column of light, far above them, Yusei appears, floating, eyes closed.

"Yeah, it's Yusei!" Leo says.

Yusei, still unconscious, drifts down to them.

Trudge and Crow prepare to catch him. "Easy, here he comes." Says Trudge.

Yusei lands in their outstretched arms, gently, lying as though asleep. "Yusei, open your eyes!" Crow says. "Say something!" Says Leo.

Luna looks back over her shoulder at them. "Is he okay?" Luna asks.

Yusei grimaces, and opens his eyes, his friends' faces light up as his vision of them clears. "Hey there!" Says Leo. Yusei is still a bit dazed. "I'll remember what you said, Dad." Yusei says, murmuring to himself. He sits up. "Uh, you feelin' okay, Yusei?" Asks Crow, remarking jokingly. "Wha?" Yusei asks. "Uh, what exactly happened down there?" Asks Trudge. "Hey, give 'im a break, wouldja! He's just a little shaken up, that's all!" Leo says. Yusei smiles, grateful to be surrounded by friends who care about him. "I'm fine. Thanks for looking out for me, you guys." Says Yusei. Crow nods, seriously.

Luna then turns back to Skylara and gasps.

The guys all look over at Luna. "What? What is it, Luna?" Leo asks.

Skylara's breathing is returning to normal and she's starting to move a little more than she previously was. "I think Skylara's coming out of her trance. She's starting to look a lot better." Says Luna.

Yusei, Crow, Leo and Trudge all walk over to her and Skylara. Yusei kneels down to one knee next to Luna and places one of his hands on top of one of Skylara's, gripping it, lightly. "What happened to her when I fell into that light?" Yusei asks. "Well, after you disappeared into the light, she suddenly collapsed." Says Trudge. "She got really weak after her duel with Roman. She's been like this ever since." Leo says. "She was mumbling something about Jack and then she went into some sort of trance like state. I think she's been channeling energy from the Crimson Dragon so she could help out Jack somehow." Says Luna.

Skylara winces, lightly, and her eyes flutter open. "Oh, good, your awake." Crow says. Skylara glances up at Yusei, weakly. Yusei's frowning. "What's wrong?" Asks Yusei. "Something happened... as I was dueling my father... it didn't take affect until after I defeated him..." Skylara says, weakly. Crow crouches down on the other side of her. "What about Jack? Is he okay?" Asks Crow. "What do... you mean...?" Skylara asks, weakly. "When you were unconscious, you mumbled his name. It was like you were calling out to him or trying to reach him." Says Crow. "I could feel Jack's spirit calling out for help. He's... having a hard time right now. However, he should pull though." Skylara says. She tries sitting herself up, but she's having a difficult time with that. Yusei and Crow help Skylara up to her feet, she's having a hard time keeping herself up. Yusei has Skylara lean on him, as she's still clutching at her heart. "I got you, sis." Says Yusei. "We need to get going. The rest of the world is counting on us, and there's no time to spare!" Crow says. "In that case, we'd better get a move on!" Says Yusei. "Right. We have to seal the remaining two towers by sunset, or the king of the netherworld will resurrect." Skylara says.

At the Hummingbird control tower. Jack rides along, panicked. "Carly! What's happening?! Please! Talk to me! Are you okay?!" Asks Jack.

Carly's runner reappears out of the wall next to him.

Jack moves away to give Carly space. Jack looks over, is it her?

For a moment it looks like Carly's back, as she winces with pain from the fire, then she opens her eyes, and the demon is back. "Rrgh!"

"Ahh!" Jack says.

"There is no Carly!"

"You lie!" Says Jack.

"Now, let's continue. I activate 'Inherited Fortune'. With this trap card in play I'm allowed to summon two more Fortune Ladies next round, to replace the one you destroyed during this turn!"

"Next I'll play a face down. That's all for now." Jack says. He grits his teeth. _"Time's running out. I have to do something, but what?!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

"My draw!"

 _"That last attack left Carly weaker than ever, one more strike and I could lose her for good!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

Carly's draw is Fortune Lady Wind. "First, due to the effect of 'Inherited Fortune', I get to summon two Fortune Ladies! Rise, Fortune Lady Wind and Fortune Lady Water! Next, I'll activate Water's special ability! It allows me to draw one card for every Fortune Lady on my field, and since I currently have two, it looks like you're in double trouble!" Carly's two cards are Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu and the trap 'Earthbound Release'. More veins are popping out on her face. "Eheheheheheheh! Oh, yes! I've been waiting for this moment!"

"Huh?!" Asks Jack.

"I release Fortune Lady Water and Wind, and summon the all-powerful, the almighty…"

"The what?!" Jack asks.

Above them, tendrils of black clouds are swirling like the aerial view of a hurricane around the clenched fist in the sky that summons an Earthbound Immortal.

"Oh, Jackie! Simply imagine your worst nightmare and you'll have your answer! Behold, as five thousand years pass and a portal to the netherworld opens! Behold the terrifying manifestation of what will be when all of the spirits of the Satellite are swallowed by darkness!"

 _"Sounds like I'm about to get a sneak-preview of what's to come should the Dark Signers get their way!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

"I see the fear in your eyes, and you're wise to tremble! Descend, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!" Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu has 2500 attack points, 2500 defense points, is a level 10 monster and is a dark type monster. A column of purple light explodes from the fist, connecting the earth and the heavens.

Jack shields his face, prepared for the worst, then lowers his arm to stare.

As the Hummingbird Immortal rises from the mist, its markings burning like fiery lava as it spreads its wings and shrills a strange, resounding note. Aslla Piscu's strange cry is almost musical, and definitely terrifying.

"Behold, the Earthbound Immortal, Aslla Piscu! This is but a taste of what the rest of the world has to look forward to! Now, prepare to feel the wrath of the shadows!"

 _"If that behemoth strikes me, I'm done-for! There's only one chance."_ Jack thinks to himself.

"I summon forth Battle Fader! Fader can be summoned whenever I'm attacked directly, and, thanks to its special ability, this round's battle phase ends, and your attack is canceled!" Says Jack.

Battle Fader is a critter built into a pendulum that rings a bell. It rings its bell again and again, and waves of sound spread from it, forcing Aslla Piscu back.

The thing that has possessed Carly growls, with frustration. "Guess I'll just settle for a face down, then! Your move! And it will be your last!"

"Then get ready, because you had better believe I'm gonna use it to save Carly! After all, I'm not the only one she means something to, y'see Carly made me feel something nobody else ever has!" Jack says.

Flashback. As they stand watching the sunset, Carly offers Jack the striped shopping bag she's been carrying around.

Jack dons his signature white duel blazer once again. "I didn't realize it at first, but she made me believe in myself!" Says Jack, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. They coast around another corner. They're entering a winding stretch.

"When she did, I could believe in others. By reaching me, Carly reached so very many of us!" Jack says. He puts a hand to his heart. "And I can feel every last one of them with me right now! You may have the Shadows on your side, but I have the Light!" Says Jack. He and his runner start to glow a faint red. "What's this?" Jack asks.

Skylara and Yusei both gasp aloud, sensing something. As does Luna.

And Akiza.

The symbolic designs etched into Skylara's upper back start flaring, extremely bright. Skylara can feel what Jack needs, so she does what she did for Yusei when he was dueling Kalin. "Luna, Yusei. Lend me your powers, quickly. Jack needs some assistance." Says Skylara. Luna places her hand over her Left-Wing Sign, as soon as she does, the extra markings along her arms start glowing, brightly. "Please be careful this time, Skylara." Luna says. Yusei then does the same and places his hand over Luna's, the rest of the symbolic designs down Skylara's back begin glowing, as soon as he does. Luna watches the Mark fade from her right arm, standing on the bottom step of the stairs back to the surface. Leo, Trudge and Crow are crowded around to stare. "My Mark, it's fading." Says Luna. "Weird, the same thing happened to Yusei." Leo says. Crow turns and looks, Yusei's Mark is also gone. "Hey, what's goin' on?" Asks Crow.

Akiza watches her Mark fade. "It's Skylara. I can feel it." Akiza says. _"Go ahead, I_ _'_ _m lending you my powers. I trust you."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

The extra markings burned along Skylara's legs begin flaring.

In the glowing tank at the top of the Stair of the Crimson Dragon, the Mark fades, too.

The symbol on Skylara's right cheek and the markings that run along the sides of her neck start glowing, as well. The Seal of the Dragon that's etched into her abdomen is all lit up, too. Skylara opens her now glowing crimson red eyes. "I now have what I need. So, it is time for the Crimson Dragon to help Jack." Says Skylara, her voice echoic and menacing.

Luna and Yusei stand aside.

Skylara repeats what she did last time and places her hands on her chest, right over her heart. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon on Skylara's abdomen starts going dim. Skylara then moves her hands off of her chest and as she does, the Crimson Dragon's heart of power appears and hovers in her hands, she nearly cries out, in pain. "Go forth and give Jack the power and strength to win this." Skylara says. She lifts the Crimson Dragon's heart of power into the air and it shoots high up into the sky. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon disappears from Skylara's abdomen shortly after. The extra markings and symbolic designs on Skylara's body have all gone dim, her eyes have even ceased glowing, but they remain red. Skylara's pupils soon fade, leaving her red eyes blank. Skylara then collapses backwards, only Yusei's able to catch her before she can fall very far.

Yusei lifts Skylara up and cradles her in his arms. "Come on you guys, let's keep going." Says Yusei.

Piece by piece, the Seal of the Crimson Dragon appears on Jack's back, glowing brightly. Jack sees it out of the corner of his eye. _"My friends! I can feel their power inside me! I can feel their strength! Huh?!"_ Jack thinks to himself. He notices another glowing and looks at his deck, the top card is shining gold. _"And I'd say something's telling me to put it to good use! So let's!"_ Jack thinks to himself. He draws. Jack turns over the card he drew, it's Majestic Dragon. "Majestic Dragon! But if I use this, then..." Jack says.

He hears Carly, the real Carly, finish his sentence. "Then you'll win, Jack."

Jack looks at his opponent, her eyes are still glowing with pure evil. "Carly! Is that you?!" Asks Jack.

"Yes, I'm here!" Carly says.

Jack closes his eyes.

And finds himself standing in a blank void. Carly's voice is coming from somewhere in the nothingness. "You must listen carefully." Says Carly.

"Of course!" Jack says.

"You've done all you can, but it's time you forgot about me." Says Carly.

"Don't say that!" Jack says.

"Now, you must do what you can to save the world. There's too much at stake not to!" Says Carly.

"Rubbish! Just hold on, I'll find a way to save you yet!" Jack says.

"No! You have to win this duel and win it now!" Says Carly.

"But if I attack, then you'll be lost to the netherworld!" Jack says.

"And if you don't, I'll still be under the Dark Signers' control. Should the Darkness win this match, a lot of people will be absorbed into the Shadows! You must do this, for me!" Says Carly.

"Carly." Jack says.

The nothingness becomes the tower at sunset, as he stands, defeated. "If these are your wishes, then very well. I'll do as you say." Says Jack.

Carly is also standing on the tower, her glasses glinting in the fading sunlight. She's dressed exactly as she was then, but he's still wearing his turbo-dueling suit, from the duel. She's smiling up at him, absolving and kind. "They are, Jack. Thanks." Carly says.

The tower fades, and Jack is once again turbo-dueling. _"Here goes, Carly. This one's for you!"_ Jack thinks to himself. As he looks at the sneering face of his opponent, he sees Carly as he remembers her looking back at him. "Now then, let's give it to those Dark Signers! I summon Majestic Dragon! No attack points, no problem, because thanks to 'im, my level-eight Red Dragon Archfiend and level-one Battle Fader are tuned up and tricked out to synchro-summon something that has some serious bite! That's right, from out of these three comes one! And he's got one thing on his mind, taking you down! I give you the Majestic Red Dragon!" Says Jack. Majestic Red Dragon has 4000 attack points, 3000 defense points, is a level 10 monster and is a dark type monster.

When Majestic Red Dragon attacks, all monsters on the field in defense mode are destroyed after the battle.

"Ugh!"

The air is full of red and gold sparkles, beautiful flames. Majestic Red Dragon squares off against Aslla Piscu.

"And the saving starts now, because Majestic Red Dragon negates the ability of your monster, and then he gains the attack points of those monsters until the end of the turn! In other words, the almighty power of your Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu..." Jack says.

Majestic Red breathes fiery light at the Immortal, and freezes it in a huge chunk of red glass.

"...Is now mine! And to the tune of sixty-five-hundred attack points!" Says Jack.

"You won't attack me, you'll hurt little Carly!"

"You're right, and I won't let her make that sacrifice." Jack says. _"At least, not alone. Which is why I still have a_ _face down_ _to play._ _'_ _Shockwave_ _'_ _. When it's activated, if a monster on the field is destroyed then both players take damage equal to that monster's attack points. And since I can use_ _'_ _Shockwave_ _'_ _to destroy Majestic Red Dragon, Carly and I will both take enough damage to lose this duel at the same time! It's what must be done!"_ Jack thinks to himself. "We'll be together again soon, Carly. Not the way I had hoped, but together nonetheless, and that's the only thing that matters!" Says Jack.

His face is halved with the possessed Carly's, then Carly's own face, with her big goofy glasses, is halved with the thing turbo-dueling in her name, then the other side of Carly's face appears.

Then she smiles, completely overjoyed, and exclaims… "Oh, Jack, you're wrong! You have another destiny in store! Remember?" Carly asks.

In a vision, or metaphorically, she is standing with her back to the building at the top of the tower and to the setting sun. Carly draws a single card from the deck she's holding in her hand, raises it high, and looks at it, what does her Fortune Deck say this time?

Jack, alarmed to hear this, tries to act fast and goes for the button to activate his face down. "No, Carly! It's already done!" Says Jack.

"I activate the trap, 'Earthbound Release'!"

Jack stops short of the button, shocked. "What?! But..." Jack says.

"With this in play, all monsters on the field are destroyed. And then you take damage equal to all their attack points! In other words, Jackie! You've lost! With 'Earthbound Release' out, all monsters on the field are destroyed, and you take their attack points as damage!"

"You're wrong! My dragon's ability is still in play, so your effect is negated and you take the damage, not me. But why would you make such a careless move unless, of course! It's Carly! She must've used the last bit of strength she had to force your hand, and save me!" Says Jack.

Carly's trap shoots a blast of fire out, shattering the red glass. Huge explosion.

Jack can't see anything, except the glinting of Majestic Red Dragon's eyes.

Jack's dragon flies out of it, and blasts a huge fireball at Carly, she's riding straight into it.

Above the tower at sunset, seagulls tranquilly waft here and there. Carly stands before the tower. Her voice is a little sad, as she holds the single card she drew. "I told you, Jack. You have another destiny in store for you. And as much as I appreciate you willing to sacrifice everything for me, it's important that you fulfill it." Carly says. She looks straight at Jack, her eyes alight with joy and excitement through her glasses. Carly shows him the card. "After all, you're going to be king, Jack. And those two kids from that illusion, Damon and Rosella, they're actually part of your future, just not as dark and full of light. Even your unborn child from the illusion is meant to be a reality." Says Carly. The card image is one of Jack, standing in his white duel blazer in a huge crowd of little kids, smiling and laughing, including Damon and Rosella. One of them cheers from his shoulder, another hugs his leg, all of them are cheering and excited, he's their hero. The deck in Carly's hand unravels, all of the cards shooting straight up into the air one by one to drift through the sky like snow, every one of them shows that same glorious picture.

Jack has realized all too late that he can't stop her. "Carly!" Jack says, desperately.

Carly rides straight into the fireball. Flung free of her runner, she lands on the ground, with a moan. Carly's lifepoints read zero.

The lines of fire vanish from the earth, as though they were never there. The Hummingbird's Sign fades from the sky.

Minako and Akiza see it from a distance. "The geoglyph is disappearing! The duel must be over!" Says Minako. Akiza's Mark reappears. "And it looks as though Jack's won." Akiza says. "Alright! I knew that he'd do it!" Says Minako. _"How could he not? He's the best there is!"_ Minako thinks to herself, fervently.

Jack has flung aside his runner and helmet, and hurried to Carly's side. Jack's shaking Carly, gently, as she lies in his arms, battered and unconscious. "Carly! Carly! Just hang in there, Carly. You hear me?" Jack asks.

Carly opens her eyes, dazed and blank, but their normal color, and looks up at him. "Yes, Jack... I hear you." Says Carly, in a feeble voice, half-whisper. "You're gonna make it through this." Jack says. "I know... Jack... I will... but not here." Says Carly. "No, don't say that. Look, I saved these for you." Jack says. He takes Carly's broken glasses out of his pocket and places them on her face, gently. Carly smiles up at Jack. "Ahh...! Thanks, Jack... But I don't want you to worry about me. Even though the netherworld is calling for me, I-I'll be alright. I'm not scared. And you shouldn't be, either. We'll be together again, someday. But, you have someone else to look out for and protect. Skylara needs you right now and you still love her, Jack. I'll always respect that between you and her. You two belong together, don't you get that? Your futures are intertwined already. You saw the illusion, only it won't be a future of being Dark Signers for you two, the kids and unborn baby on the other hand were not future illusions." Says Carly. "You're right. I'm going to do whatever it takes to bring you back. I'll never give up hope, and I'll never stop fighting for you, Carly!" Jack says, intensely. "I know, Jack... That's why you're my number one...! Now then, I'm afraid it's time I get going..." Says Carly, peacefully. They hug one last time, and she starts to turn the gray of stone, as he embraces her. _"Goodbye, Jack..."_ Carly thinks to herself. Now entirely charcoal-gray, wisps of her form begin to evaporate, until Jack is only hugging air.

Carly's glasses clatter to the ground. Jack snatches at the air, then hunches over, shaking with emotion, as he kneels on the ground. "Carly." Jack says. He clenches his fist and gets to his feet, slowly, looking up at the sky. "I won't ever forget everything you did for me." Says Jack.

He seems to hear her echoing voice answer him, as he watches a shower of purple sparkles flit through the air, quietly. "And I won't forget you, Jack! You see? I told you I'd be all right!" Carly says.

At the Old Reactor site. Crow, Yusei, the twins and Trudge top the stairs out of the reactor. Crow, the first up, notices something as he reaches the top, and hurries forward. "Huh?!" Asks Crow. He, too, sees the rain of purple sparkles. "Check it out, Yusei!" Crow says. "Do you think this means that Jack won his duel?" Asks Luna. "Yeah, sure it does!" Leo says. Yusei's still carrying Skylara in his arms, her soul has already returned, the Crimson Dragon has, as well. Yusei looks down at Skylara, who's barely conscious. "Then there is just one tower left to seal. It is all on Akiza's hands now. If she fails, then everything that we have done shall all be in vain. And I have a bad feeling it is going to be the most difficult one of them all!" Says Skylara. Yusei knows what she's talking about, too. The others exchange glances with each other.


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34: Truth And Consequences: Part 1_

The sun sets over the choppy waters around the Satellite, as a speedboat that bobs like a dolphin approaches. The person driving the speedboat is in a gray trench coat, hat and sunglasses, and he looks serious.

Beyond an old gate, the fourth and final control tower stands.

Inside. Misty is holding a locket with a picture in it. In the picture, Misty is smiling, politely, while the younger boy beside her sports a lively grin. Misty looks worn and sad, her eyes are clear and white. _"Toby... I miss you..."_ Misty thinks to herself, sobbing quietly. She cries harder, and snaps the locket closed. Misty's huddled with her knees to her chest at the base of the plinth inside the tower, weeping.

Trudge and the twins' jeep and Skylara's runner go off a jump and fly about ten feet before landing with a bounce or two, racing through the Satellite in the waning sunlight.

"The only control tower left is the one Akiza went to, right?" Leo asks.

"Yes! However, she needs to hurry! If she doesn't take it down before sunset, the gate to the netherworld will open!" Says Skylara. _"I hope Akiza's alright!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

The sun turns gold as it sinks lower than the clouds that have obscured it through the dark day, as Minako and Akiza drive toward her reckoning. "I've dueled Misty before. She is not my biggest fan." Akiza says.

Flashback. "You couldn't care less about the people you hurt, could you, Akiza! My brother is gone, and it's all your fault!" Says Misty. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "What exactly happened to her brother?" Minako asks. "I don't even know who he is." Says Akiza. "Maybe she's just got you confused with someone else." Minako says. "No." Says Akiza. Minako looks at her, surprised by her certainty. "It's definitely me she's after. As for her brother, I don't know what I did, but I can't worry about it. All that matters is defeating Misty and sealing that control tower." Akiza says.

They come to a halt outside an old wall, with an old-fashioned archway reminiscent of ancient Roman or maybe Gothic architecture. "She's gotta be in there somewhere. Let's split up." Says Minako. They climb out of the jeep. "If purple fire starts to surround you, you should, you know, run." Akiza says, would-be cheerfully. "Right." Says Minako.

Inside this abandoned amusement park, Akiza passes statues of big, cartoony creatures, lining the awnings and rooftops along the path through the front gate. _"Where are you, Misty?"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

Ahead, through the gate, the ruins of the amusement park are bare of any bright colors that might once have made the place look cheerful instead of funereal. Among the shadows of towers and the outline of a run-down roller coaster, stands the control tower.

Skylara and Trudge halt on either side of Akiza and Minako's parked jeep.

"Well, it looks like they got here alright." Skylara says.

"What if they dueled already and Akiza lost?!" Asks Leo. "Leo!" Luna says.

Skylara takes off her helmet. "Come on, let's go and find our friends!" Says Skylara.

Minako is wandering around near the edge of a huge, deep drained swimming pool and the remains of an ancient log ride. "Run-down carnivals are not right. They're so creepy when they're empty!" Minako says.

"You can say that again."

Minako turns, startled. "Who is that?!" Asks Minako.

The figure in the gray trench coat spreads his arms, indicating he isn't attacking her. He wears a duel disk on his arm. It was he who just spoke, and he continues to address Minako. "I didn't mean to startle you. I work for Director Goodwin. There's no time for me to explain things here, but I need you to come with me."

"Who are you?" Minako asks.

Elsewhere, Trudge stops jogging near a big, stopped clock. "Anybody here?!" Asks Trudge, shouting.

Luna and Leo are standing on a stilled merry-go-round, looking around. "Olly-olly-oxen-free!" Leo says, yelling. "Where are you guys?! Aki-i-i-iza-a-a!" Says Luna, calling out.

Akiza is reflected in the eye of a little black and green lizard, as she walks through the empty paths of the park.

Misty sees her. _"Glad you could make it, Black Rose. Come on in."_ Misty thinks to herself.

As Akiza walks past a double-door, it opens for her. Akiza stops walking, and peers inside, each door is a cracked mirror, with shards already fallen out of the edges. The handles and frames of the door are brass. Through the doors, the walls of the hallway are made of mirrors, too, all of them cracked and scarred. As Akiza peers through the door.

Misty's reflection flits along the mirrored walls, laughing.

Akiza gasps, and hurries forward, into the maze. "Hey!" Akiza says. The doors swing shut behind her. Akiza looks back with a cry, she's trapped. Akiza runs back and pushes on the doors, to no avail, she's locked in.

Akiza hears Misty's voice echo back to her. "Don't bother trying to leave." Says Misty.

"Ah? Misty?" Akiza asks.

"It's just you and me, Black Rose! Welcome to my hall of mirrors!" Says Misty. The mirrors flash, and her face appears on one of them, it's either ingenious placement of mirrors, or, more likely, it's magic, that she can appear to be anywhere in this maze. "I was hoping we could reflect on the past." Misty says. Another flash, and her face is on every mirror Akiza can see.

Akiza looks around, starting to worry. "Uh!" Says Akiza.

"Ahahahaha, ahahahaha." Misty laughs.

"Hey Akiza, where are you?! Minako!" Skylara says. Just then, the supports on an old billboard or sign on a building she is standing in front of break, it's going to fall on her.

"Look out!"

"Hm?!" Asks Skylara. She dodges out of the way at the last moment, pulling off a rather impressive sort of back flip to land balanced on one knee.

The man in the gray trench coat hurries over to Skylara, it was he who called out the alarm. "Hey, are you okay?" Skylara stands up. "I am, thanks to your heads-up! Who are you?" Skylara asks. The stranger takes a wallet out of his pocket. "I'm from the Public Security Bureau, see? Director Goodwin sent me here to find Miss. Akiza." "He did? Then why does Goodwin want to find Akiza?" Asks Skylara. "It's a need-to-know thing. And as of now, Goodwin doesn't think I need to know. You know how Goodwin is, talking all cryptic, keeping everyone in the dark." "That is Goodwin. Let's find Akiza." Skylara says.

Akiza faces the mirror at the end of the hallway, in which Misty stands holding a duel disk.

"Prepare yourself. It's time for us to finish what we started before." Says Misty. Her face appears in another mirror, this one continues speaking, while the first stays silent. Okay, it's magic, not freakishly sophisticated use of mirrors. "I'm gonna make you feel the pain that I've been living with. I am gonna make you pay! There's no going back, Akiza. If you really want to seal the control tower, so you can play goody-two-shoes and save the world, then you are going to have to make your way through my little maze. Hehahahaha." Misty says.

Akiza brandishes her duel disk and it activates. "You don't scare me, Misty! Bring it!" Says Akiza.

"Let's duel!" Both Akiza and Misty say. They each start with 4000 lifepoints.

In the fading light of the sunset, the abandoned park's hall of mirrors looms.

Inside it, the duel begins.

The Misty at the end of the hall, holding the duel disk, speaks. "I'm going to enjoy sending you to the netherworld! Let's do this! And since this is the hall of mirrors, I think I'll play the 'Mirror Labyrinth' field spell!" Says Misty.

The bronze-framed, cracked, broken mirrors around them become cold walls of sapphire crystal, still framed with bronze but without a crack to be seen. The maze is open to the sky, the field spell's walls continue past the walls of the maze and climb toward the dark clouds.

"And with that activated, I think it's time to reminisce. Let's start by opening up to the first chapter of my sad story. 'Sorrowful Memories'!" Misty says. She plays a spell card, and the walls around them glow, then fade.

Akiza and the mirror, on which Misty is reflected, are standing in a vision.

Misty is visible in one corner of the room, fussing with something.

"Whoa! How did you…" Says Akiza.

"Hey, you in here, sis?"

Akiza turns.

And a teenage boy in a blue school blazer throws open the doors of the room and runs in. This is the boy from Misty's locket. "I'm back for the summer! Haha!" "Toby." Misty says. "Check it out! I got you a birthday present!" Says Toby. "Thanks, but, uh, my birthday was three months ago. You know that, right?" Misty asks, teasing. "Yeah, but I was away at school. So, I mean, better late than never, right?" Asks Toby. Misty looks at her present, it's the locket she was looking at earlier, with a picture of mountains in it. "It's beautiful, Toby! Thank you! I'll put a picture of you in it, and wear it everywhere I go!" Misty says. She slips it over her head and shows off how it fits around her neck. "Oh, so hey, guess what! I was down by the pier, and I saw someone dueling, someone just like me!" Says Toby. "You mean someone with your powers?" Misty asks. "She's, like, really awesome. Her name is Akiza!" Says Toby.

Akiza listens, completely stunned.

Misty watches her face, vindictively.

"She's with this really cool group that calls themselves the Arcadia Movement!" Toby says. "I am not liking the sound of this." Says Misty. "Why not? Why shouldn't I join up with people like me? People who'd understand and support me, as opposed to, like, mom and dad, who couldn't deal and just sent me away!" Toby says.

 _"So that's him. That's her little brother."_ Akiza thinks to herself.

As Misty speaks, the vision disappears, and the walls are once again blue crystal. "With 'Sorrowful Memories' in play, if either one of us draws a monster card during our draw phase, we'll have to return the card to our deck and then re-shuffle the whole thing. In other words, one-third of our deck is now sealed away like a bad memory!" Says Misty.

"What about the cards that we already have in our hands? Do we keep those?" Akiza asks.

"Yes, we do. But by summoning Reptilian Servant in attack mode, some are rendered useless." Says Misty. Reptilian Servant has 100 attack points. "You see, as long as Reptilian Servant is around, neither one of us can summon a monster to our field. Are you feeling helpless yet? Well, welcome to my world!" Misty says.

"Glad to be here!" Says Akiza. She draws, it's Evil Thorn. "A monster card." Akiza says.

"That's too bad. You'll have to tuck that little guy back into your deck and then shuffle up and forget about it!" Says Misty.

Akiza scowls and does so. Akiza's deck shuffles, automatically. "Guess I'll end my turn and place one card face down." Akiza says.

"Then follow me, Akiza." Says Misty. She vanishes into the mirror, and her active spell card and Reptilian Servant follow her, turning to Akiza's left. "Deeper into the labyrinth." Misty says.

Akiza, nonplussed, follows.

Misty's voice echoes back at her. "Ahahahahaha! Hahahaha!" Misty laughs.

As Akiza wanders deeper, Misty and her big snake appear in the mirrors to either side, demons watching her pass.

Skylara and the stranger in the trench coat are wandering beneath the same abandoned log ride Minako found earlier. Skylara's new ally stops walking. "Are we sure Akiza can defeat this Dark Signer?"

Skylara stops walking and turns around. "Yes, have you ever seen her duel?" Asks Skylara.

"No. But I heard she was trained by the best."

"Are you talking about Sayer? That guy was a creep." Skylara says.

"I take it you have special feelings for this girl. Why else would you risk coming to such a dangerous place."

"She's a friend. That is all. Let's keep walking." Says Skylara. She turns away.

Beneath the sunglasses, the stranger's face is hard to read, but he doesn't look happy. Then, suddenly, he points. "Hey!"

"What? What is it?" Skylara asks.

"I saw some movement, in that window!"

"What?!" Asks Skylara. She runs over to the indicated building, throws open the door, which falls off its hinges, and runs inside. "Akiza! Minako! Huh?" Skylara asks. She looks down, she's standing on a metal grating.

On the level below is Minako, lying unconscious on the packed dirt floor.

"Minako? Minako, what is going on?! Minako, can you hear me?!" Asks Skylara. A fireball flies out of nowhere. Skylara dodges, flipping through the air and landing on one knee, ready for a fight. "What gives?!" Skylara asks.

The stranger with the trench coat is standing opposite of her. "Just a friend, huh? Akiza doesn't need friends like you dragging her down!"

"You did this?!" Asks Skylara.

"The only person Akiza needs in her life is me! I play, 'Psychic Sword'!" He plays a card, and a huge and very real-looking giant glowing sword appears in his hand.

"No way!" Skylara says.

The man in the trench coat hefts the sword with both hands, and rushes her. "Yes way!"

"Your a psychic duelist?!" Asks Skylara.

"Yes!" Skylara blocks the sword on her duel disk, bracing it with her other hand. "And I can see that your future's gonna get cut short!" "Who are you?!" Skylara asks. "I'm the last face you'll ever see! Heheheheheheheh." He leans in, pressing his advantage with the huge glowing blade, while Skylara fights to hold her ground, using her duel disk as a shield.

The image of Misty shimmers along the walls of the many off-branching corridors, as she leads Akiza deeper into the maze, followed by her slithering pet. "Don't get lost, Akiza." Says Misty.

Akiza follows, her reflection glancing off the parallel corridors as well. _"What kind of mind games are you trying to play with me, Misty?"_ Akiza thinks to herself. She comes to another hallway's end, with two corridors branching off.

Misty is facing Akiza once more, this is where the duel will continue. Misty's face is looking at Akiza from all directions, but as she steps forward, it narrows to one. Reptilian Servant is in a mirror next to Misty, and 'Sorrowful Memories' is hovering before Misty's mirror. "My turn now. Ha." Misty says. She draws. "And the memories just keep coming. I activate the next chapter in my sad story spell combo, 'Unwavering Truth'!" Says Misty.

The field changes again, and now, the scene they're standing in is…

"Hey, this is the Arcadia Movement!" Akiza says, trembling.

They're standing in the empty space in the center of the building, and a few floors up.

A younger Akiza can be seen walking along the gallery.

Toby runs up to her. "Miss. Akiza!" Says Toby. The Akiza in the vision turns sharply, annoyed. She looks much younger in her red school uniform. "Um, hi, my name is Toby, and I um, I saw you duel the other day…" The Akiza in the vision reacts defensively, as though expecting to be censured or criticized. "And?!" Akiza asks. "And I sorta spoke to you afterward. And uh, you mentioned the Arcadia Movement, so, uh..." Says Toby. "Right, so you're here to see what we're all about. Go bother Sayer, kid. He deals with all the newbies." Akiza says, coldly. In the vision, Akiza turns and stalks away, with barely a glance backward.

Toby looks a bit unnerved, but not dissuaded.

"I wasn't me back then. I didn't mean to be mean." Says Akiza.

"That's not why I'm angry." Misty says.

The vision fades, and they return to the labyrinth.

"What, then?" Asks Akiza.

"In due time. But first, with 'Unwavering Truth' in play, if either one of us draws a spell card during the draw phase, then it's back to the deck and reshuffle time. So if you were planning on using spells, too bad!" Misty says.

"I think I see where this is going." Says Akiza. _"She's hoping to make it so that we can't summon any monsters or play any spells from our decks. But why would she risk backing herself into a corner. as well?"_ Akiza thinks to herself.

"Let's have fun. Reptilian Servant, shatter her lifepoints!" Misty says.

Reptilian Servant's mirror shimmers, and it springs from it into the real world, and straight for Akiza in the form of streams of black energy. The mirrors around Akiza shatter, showering her with broken glass. Parts of Akiza's face, her eyes, her nose, her mouth, reflect and refract off the shards, as they fly through the air. Akiza's down to 3900 lifepoints.

Skylara continues to keep this mysterious attacker at bay, using her duel disk as a shield. Skylara pushes against it and shoves her assailant back.

The man in the trench coat leaps away, facing Skylara across the room, and his sword vanishes. He reaches for another card, slapping it onto his duel disk. "This'll teach you!"

Another fireball appears and Skylara leaps aside, already bracing for the next. "What is your problem, buddy?! Why don't you want me to help Akiza?!" Asks Skylara.

"Because she belongs to me! And I won't let you, your brother or your friends have her!"

"Oh, so you are her number-one fan! Why didn't you say so? Well, I hate to break it to you, but she's a little too busy to sign autographs right now!" Skylara says, sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?!" He summons another sword and rushes Skylara. "Nobody mocks me-e-e-e!" He swings the sword down and Skylara catches it on her duel disk again. Skylara's attacker then swings under her guard and rams the hilt of the sword right into Skylara's abdomen, hard. Skylara's eyes shift to red, the hit she took has awakened the Crimson Dragon that resides within her, the shriek of the Crimson Dragon sneaks out of her mouth for a minute. Skylara knows that hit hurt the Crimson Dragon, as well. Skylara doubles over, holding at her stomach, and her opponent back-kicks her through an open piece of the floor.

Skylara flies through the air and falls down to the floor next to Minako. Skylara lands flat on her back and it sounds like it really hurts.

The stranger laughs and slams the trapdoor shut.

"Ugh." Says Skylara. The Crimson Dragon's shriek manages to sneak out again, it's not very happy right now.

"Ahahahaha. Akiza is destined for greatness. She can't be wasting her time with you." The man in the trench coat jumps back and hurls another fireball, this one, at close range, sets the edge of the trapdoor's grating aflame, twisting and warping the metal. It'll be difficult to get it open again.

Skylara and Minako are trapped beneath it. Skylara shakes Minako's shoulder. "Minako, are you alright? Talk to me." Skylara says, her voice menacing and echoic.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Minako's beginning to stir.

But the stranger in the trench coat isn't done with them yet.

Streams of water start to gush into the lower level of the room. Soon, Skylara and Minako could drown, unable to climb or swim above the water level as it rises.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hope you can swim." He turns and leaves.

"This is bad." Says Skylara. She kneels on the floor of a room filling up with water, and Minako is still out cold.

"Look how scared you are when the worst is yet to come. Because the 'Mirror Labyrinth' field spell is in play, and because Reptilian Servant is all by his lonesome out there on the field, it can follow up that direct attack, with an encore! Reptilian Servant, take a bite out of her lifepoints! Don't worry, that's all for now. I don't wanna finish you off too quickly!" Misty says. She sets a face down. "It's your move, Akiza!" Says Misty.

Akiza looks at her hand, an unknown trap, Hedge Guard, Witch of the Black Rose and the spell 'Seed of Deception'. _"Hmph. I could summon one of these monsters if it weren't for Reptilian Servant. I've gotta get that snake off the field!"_ Akiza thinks to herself. "Alright, Misty! I draw!" Akiza says. She draws, it's a trap, 'Illusion Destruction'. "I'm placing this card face down, and that's the only move I'm making, for now." Says Akiza.

"Well. Somebody drew a trap card, that's pretty fortunate, wouldn't you say? Follow me if you want the chance to play it." Misty says. Once again, she vanishes into the mirror, her cards floating after her, and ripples along the walls.

Akiza steadily follows, until once again she finds herself confronted with Misty glaring down at her from all sides. The other sides blank, and she's facing just one mirror of Misty.

"I have to warn you, the next part is pretty emotional. You see, every sad story needs a gut-wrenching climax, full of heartbreak and loss. So I'm activating the 'Atrocious Day' spell card from my hand." Says Misty.

The walls glow again, the scene they're standing in now is one of panic. Thick, black, thorny vines rend the concrete, as bystanders scatter and are thrown aside. Three more vines shoot into the side of a building, holding fast and scattering debris. People around it cower or start running.

"Remember when you lost control and tore up downtown Domino? Toby went to see you duel that day, and I never saw him again!" Misty says.

In the vision, masses flee the scene. Toby, running behind, looks up at the chaos, crying out.

And the walls fade, they're back in the maze of mirrors.

Akiza is stunned. "So you think that... there's no way...! It can't be, it... There were no casualties that day! The investigation said…!" Says Akiza, desperately.

"Oh! Right! The investigation that was funded by kickbacks and bribes from the Arcadia Movement! I'm sure there wasn't any cover-up there!" Misty says.

"No! No way!" Says Akiza.

"Accept it, along with the fact that from this moment on, my sad story spell combo prevents us from drawing any new cards! Like someone who's lost someone they care about, and who can't find the strength to move forward without them, all we have now is what's in our hands, so show me, Black Rose, what're you holding in your hand?!" Misty asks. Her face appears in every mirror. The Misty's snicker and laugh, smiling with sinister superiority.

Akiza is surrounded, with no way out.

Misty laughs, as the mirrors that hold her face surround Akiza, shifting here and there. "Hahahaha! Ahahahahaha!" Misty laughs.

Akiza is on the verge of tears. "There wasn't a cover-up. And I didn't hurt your brother. I'm gonna show you the truth!" Says Akiza. She activates her card. "And I'll start by activating 'Illusion Destruction'! This trap takes a face-up card and flips it face down!" Akiza says.

Reptilian Servant vanishes from its mirror and the glass shatters, blasting out at her.

Misty snarls, foiled and not happy about it. "Ugh! Did you know Reptilian Servant gets destroyed whenever it's the target of a spell or a trap? Or is that just classic Akiza? You don't know or care who you hurt with your power!" Says Misty.

Akiza tenaciously tries not to let the accusations get to her, though they are, and to reason with her and speak of this fairly. "I'm sorry about your brother, but what you're saying happened, didn't happen. You're just believing what you want to believe, Misty. And that's 'cause you're looking for someone to blame." Akiza says.

"You're the one in denial! You're lying to yourself!" Says Misty.

"No, I'm not!" Akiza says.

"And now the sad story ends with 'Sorrowful Chain'!" Says Misty. It's a trap card.

The mirrored walls vanish, and above them hangs a huge vision of her locket, with the picture of her and Toby.

"Stop! I don't wanna see this anymore!" Akiza says.

Flashback. Misty drives along a dark road, late at night, in a convertible open to the wind. Misty's eyes look vacant and hazy. "I couldn't deal with losing my little brother. I felt so helpless, and alone. And then..." Says Misty, in voice-over. "Aaaaaaah!"

Change flashback. Red emergency lights atop an ambulance, and Misty is rushed down the hallways of a hospital on a gurney, attended by two nurses and a doctor. "That night, I was reborn as a Dark Signer. And it's all because of you!" Misty says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Aahh!" Akiza screams.

Water keeps pouring into the building, it's up to Skylara and Minako's chests. Skylara seems to be helping Minako stay standing, as she calls for help. "Anyone! Is anyone up there?!" Asks Minako, calling out.

Outside. Trudge stops walking, noticing something by his shoe. _"Looks like a Public Security Bureau I.D."_ Trudge thinks to himself. He picks it up. _"What's it doing here?"_ Trudge thinks to himself. He flips open the badge, it's very official-looking, and the picture on the badge is Minako's. The little sticker of Jack's face is stuck to the top flap of the wallet. _"Haah! Th_ _is is_ _Mina_ _ko_ _'s I.D.! And that's a Jack Atlas sticker!"_ Trudge thinks to himself. "Dohhgghhaaaagh! That's it, it is on, Jack Atla-a-a-as!" Trudge says.

"Help!" Says Minako, in the background.

Trudge looks around.

"Someone help us!" Minako says, in the background.

"Minako!" Says Trudge. He runs over to the door in the wall and shoves it aside, running inside. "I'm here, Minako!" Trudge says.

The mirrors around Akiza reflect different shades of her shock and bewilderment. _"What if this is true? I can't believe that Sayer would lie to me, but if it's true... If I hurt her brother, who else could I have hurt!"_ Akiza thinks to herself. She stumbles backward and trips on a pebble of mirror glass. Suddenly, Akiza's falling backward, onto a huge, razor-sharp shard of glass sticking up from the floor, ready to impale her.

As Akiza flies backward, the stranger in the trench coat runs forward out of nowhere and catches her, protecting her from the glass. He sinks to one knee, propping Akiza up with the arm that caught her. "Pull yourself together!" Akiza looks up at him, bemused. "Who're you?" Asks Akiza. "The only friend you'll ever need." "Your voice..." Akiza says. "It's me, Akiza." Sayer rips off his hat and mask. Sayer's hair is wild and unkempt, and it falls down over his right eye and cheek, the parts of it that she can see through the hair look badly scarred. "Sayer! But...!" Says Akiza.

Flashback. The top floors of the Arcadia building above her are full of smoke, debris, and shadows.

Sayer plummets out of the smoke, and keeps falling. "But when the Arcadia Building was destroyed, you..." Akiza says, in voice-over.

She watches, in horror, as he plunges into the shadowy smoke below. "Ahh!" "I thought you were lost to the netherworld...!" Says Akiza, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. Akiza is nearly crying from happiness, everything's going to be okay. "What happened? I mean… how are you here, right now?" Akiza asks. "Get back on your feet, Akiza." Says Sayer. "I can't do this." Akiza says. "Listen, Akiza. When you first came to me, I could sense that your true power was too much for you to handle. Fearing that you'd tap into it before you were ready, and destroy yourself, I used my psychic abilities to seal it away, and bury it deep inside of you. But your true power can be awoken with one little sentence. Akiza, did you hear?" Asks Sayer. He leans over and whispers in her ear. "'The entrance to the netherworld is on the witch's island.'" Sayer says, whispering. "Ugh!" Says Akiza. Her eyes go wide, she's feeling a sudden surge of power. Wind swirls around Akiza, out of control, and lifts her to her feet, as it rampages through the room. Sayer stands up, laughing. "Ahahahaha! That's it, Akiza! That's the spirit! That's my girl, right there! Now duel this pathetic cretin, and show the world your real power!" Sayer says. He flees the scene.

As a column of pure wind shoots up around Akiza's feet and her hair flies from its restraints, she is beyond powerful.

Trudge runs through the dark warehouse, out onto the grating. "I hear you, Minako! Where are you?!" Asks Trudge.

"Trudge! Down here!" Skylara says.

Trudge looks up, then down.

Skylara and Minako are treading water, a few feet from the grating. "Officer Trudge!" Says Minako.

Trudge can hardly believe his eyes. "Huh?!" Trudge asks.

"Open the hatch, quick!" Says Skylara.

Trudge starts pulling on the edge, to no avail. Trudge stops, turns, runs and grabs a nearby pole. Trudge jams it into a hole left by the twisted metal and starts trying to lever the gate open.

"Any day now, Trudge!" Skylara says.

"Rrgh, easy for you to say!" Says Trudge.

"You've finally revealed your true self, this!" Misty says.

Akiza's hair is swept back from her face, she squints a bit in the raging wind, and there's a potent intensity in her eyes, as she wields the storm. "Just make your move!" Says Akiza. The wind abates, leaving her hair standing on end in all directions. The roller in Akiza's hair that usually limits her powers is nowhere in sight, it probably just got blasted about twenty feet into the air.

"I activate the 'Sorrowful Chain' trap card! Since 'Sorrowful Memories', 'Unwavering Truth' and 'Atrocious Day' are all gathered on my field as well, my sad little story is now complete. And I now have the power to summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Misty says. The Dragon Queen is a brown, knobbly dragon. Her wings look like dead, wilted or burnt flower petals, and the ruffles around her middle and collarbone are a depressing mauve. She is a draconic angel of death.

Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings is a level-six dark-attribute monster with nineteen-hundred attack points, and twenty-six-hundred defense points.

More shattering glass falls around Akiza, as she looks at Misty with a kind of twisted, eerie glee through her long bangs.

"Are you smiling, Akiza? Well you won't be after this next attack! Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, blow away Akiza's lifepoints! Go, Tragedy Stream!" Says Misty.

Dragon Queen attacks with a huge gust of wind that breaks around Akiza, like she's standing in a bubble. The wind once again stretches Akiza's hair back from her face, as she glares through the storm with those unsettling eyes. Now Akiza's down to 1900 lifepoints.

"And now, since you took battle damage, one of Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' special abilities will be kicking in! You have to select a card in your hand and send it to your graveyard, time to wave bye-bye!" Misty says.

"Yeah, fine, whatever! Take Hedge Guard!" Says Akiza. She discards Hedge Guard.

"And now, thanks to another one of Dragon Queen's abilities, I'm able to draw another card! Since this isn't the draw phase, sad story has no effect, so I'll be hanging on to this one. I end my turn." Misty says.

"My move, then. I draw!" Says Akiza. Her draw is Violet Witch. "Not that it matters what it is, since I've gotta discard it, and honestly, not that I care either!" Akiza says. She puts it back into her deck and it shuffles. "After all, I'm about to summon Witch of the Black Rose from my hand!" Says Akiza. Witch of the Black Rose has 1700 attack points and is a level 4 monster. Witch of the Black Rose is a cute little mini-sorceress with thick purple hair and a black dress with dark mauve roses. She carries a little wooden staff with a blue crystal atop it. "And since this monster was successfully summoned, I'm able to draw another card from my deck! But if the card I draw is anything other than a monster card, Witch of the Black Rose will destroy it. But if it is a monster card, this isn't the draw phase, so your sad story will have no effect. Two can play at this game, Misty!" Akiza says. She draws and flips the card, it's Rose Fairy. "Got it! This is Rose Fairy, and when Rose Fairy moves from my deck to my hand 'cause of an effect, I can instantly summon it!" Says Akiza. Rose Fairy has 600 attack points, 1200 defense points, is a level 3 monster and is a wind type monster. "And now Witch of the Black Rose gives Rose Fairy a little tune-up!" Akiza says. Witch of the Black Rose leaps upward and turns into a handful of stars that then become green rings. Rose Fairy flies into the rings and her outlines glow yellow. "I'm done listening to you whine, Misty! This ends here!" Says Akiza. Rose Fairy's three stars align within the green rings and form a beam of violet light. Akiza's eyes are wild through her chaotic hair. "I synchro-summon, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza says. Black Rose Dragon takes the field and spreads its wings, a huge storm of wind roars around it. Black Rose Dragon has 2400 attack points.

Across the park. The twins see a localized tornado shoot up a few buildings over. "Huh?!" Asks both Leo and Luna. "What's that?" Leo asks.

Down in the warehouse. Skylara, Minako and Trudge are a bit busy to notice.

Skylara and Minako are fighting to stay above the water.

While Trudge keeps straining on his makeshift pry-bar.

The hall of mirrors is gone. The winds tore apart the building and blew the pieces away. Akiza and Misty now face each other across an expanse of packed dirt, surrounded by an ethereal dome of blue mirror from Misty's field spell.

Akiza's face is alight with the power-craziness, from the look on her face, she's going to enjoy the rest of this duel and it's not going to take long. "You picked the wrong girl to hold a grudge against, Misty!" Says Akiza.

In a building nearby, in a window overlooking the duel. Sayer is watching from a distance. _"Good, Akiza. Destroy everyone in your way. And then soon, you and I are going to revive the Arcadia Movement, together!"_ Sayer thinks to himself. "Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!" Sayer laughs.

Akiza and Misty face each other with glares, as their dragons roar above them. At Misty's back is the control tower and at Akiza's is Sayer's window.

Beyond the tower, the sun is halfway sunk below the horizon.


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35: Truth And Consequences: Part 2_

Akiza's Black Rose Dragon, with 2400 attack points, roars and is answered by Misty's Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings with 1900.

Outside the holographic dome of prismatic glass, the twins approach, nervously. "Hey Luna, what's with the dome?" Leo asks. "Akiza's duel must've started!" Says Luna. "I hope she's winning, for all our sakes!" Leo says.

Akiza's eyes are strangely blank, flat and hostile. Akiza laughs, with uncharacteristic nastiness. "Hahahaha! Black Rose Dragon! Take out Misty's Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Says Akiza.

"Uu-uuuugh!" Misty weathers the attack, down to 3500 lifepoints. Where Black Rose Dragon's attack struck the ground, it dug a trench.

The twins gasp, in horror. "Uh-oh, that attack was, like, real!" Leo says. "And that means Akiza's using her psychic powers again!" Says Luna.

"It's your move, Misty." Akiza says, in a sinister, deadly whisper. Her lifepoints stand at 1900.

Misty's at 3500. "That power you possess, that's why my brother went looking for you. And I'm sure that's why he went missing! It's time for you to pay for what you did!" Says Misty. She raises her arm and the Mark of the Lizard glows, as the ground starts to rumble. "Come forth, ancient seal! There is no escape for you now!" Misty says.

The twins back up a few steps, fearfully, dodging a line of purple fire, as it paints itself through the ruins of the hall of mirrors. Leo stands in front of Luna, protectively.

From above, the Mark of the Lizard can be clearly seen, painted across the landscape of the abandoned carnival, with a bubble of bluish crystal around its middle.

Sayer gazes out at the duel from his vantage point in the smashed-out window of a nearby building. "Huhuhuhuhuhuh!" Sayer laughs. _"When will these Dark Signers learn that they cannot control the uncontrollable. Now, educate them, Akiza!"_ Sayer thinks to himself. "Hahahahahahaha!" Sayer laughs.

Meanwhile. Down in a dark warehouse elsewhere in the carnival, Trudge is still straining on the pipe he has wedged between the plates of the metal mesh of the floor.

Below, the basement is filling up with water, and Skylara and Minako are barely staying above the surface. Minako is crying and wailing. "Trudge! We are not getting any drier down here!" Says Skylara, sarcastically.

"Stop your yappin', Skylara! It's not helping!" Trudge says.

The water level is passing Minako's chin. Minako strains to keep her head above the water, as it runs down her face. "Jack! If you can hear me, help!" Says Minako.

Trudge is livid, can't he ever catch a break? "Rrrgh, did she say Jack?! Rrrgh!" Trudge says. And with that, he breaks through at last, and the gate goes flying.

"Yes! I knew you could do it!" Says Skylara, cheering. Minako seems beyond words.

They run outside. The light is unnatural. Skylara's Sign, symbolic designs, Seal of the Crimson Dragon and extra markings are all glowing, while her irises have stayed red throughout this whole ordeal. "I have to find Akiza!" Skylara says.

"Skylara, hold up! Misty thinks that Akiza has something to do with her missing brother." Says Minako.

"Missing brother? That can't be true!" Skylara says.

"I know what you mean. But Akiza said Misty's out to get her!" Says Minako.

From the look in her red hued eyes, Skylara is determined to get to the bottom of this.

"It's my move, Akiza! I draw! But due to the effect of my Sad Story spell combo, the card I picked is returned to my deck and then reshuffled!" Misty says. This card was Reptilianne Gorgon. "But then who needs to draw a card in order to call a monster to the field, when I can simply send my 'Sorrowful Memories' spell to the graveyard, and bring out my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings! And now that I have the power of my Dragon Queen in play, I think I'll give her a little makeover!" Says Misty. Dragon Queen reappears on the field with 1900 attack points. "So I'll play the equip spell 'Reptilianne Rage'! This gives my dragon a whole new look, to the tune of 2700 attack points! Now attack, and take out Black Rose Dragon!" Misty says.

"Not so fast, Misty! I activate my trap 'Rose Blizzard'! And since my monster was the target of your dragon, not only does the attack get blocked, but your beast gets switched into defense mode!" Says Akiza.

"You may have managed to elude my attack, but trust me, Black Rose! Next time you won't be so lucky!" Misty says.

"This duel's super-intense!" Says Leo.

"Leo! Luna!" Skylara says.

The twins have found a relatively safe spot from which to watch the duel, a landing at the top of a set of stairs.

Skylara hurries up to them. "Skylara!" Says Leo. "Akiza's dueling!" Luna says. "But not the nice Akiza! The mean, scary Akiza!" Says Leo. "What do you mean?" Skylara asks. "Look at 'er! It's like the Black Rose is trying to make a comeback or something!" Says Leo. _"Akiza, what happened to the friend I knew?"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

Up in his window. Sayer is still watching the duel. "Hahahaha." Sayer laughs. _"Now Akiza, finish her! Use the powers I unleashed!"_ Sayer thinks to himself. "Hahahahaha!" Sayer laughs.

As Skylara gazes down at the duel. The sun glinting off a shard of glass catches her eyes. Skylara notices the window across from them and recognizes the person standing at it. _"Wait a second!"_ Skylara thinks to herself.

Flashback. After Skylara's first duel with Akiza, at the Fortune Cup, Sayer put his trench coat over Akiza's shoulders and consoled her, condescendingly. "It's okay. You tried." Sayer says.

Change flashback. When Skylara snuck into Arcadia and got jumped by Sayer and his goons. "You'll not come between me and Akiza, you got that?!" Asks Sayer. "What is the matter, Sayer? Afraid that she shall turn her back on you and use her powers against your Arcadia Movement?" Skylara asks. "That's enough out of you." Says Sayer. In the flashback, he pushes Skylara towards two Arcadia goons, who both grab a hold of each of her arms.

Sayer then approaches Skylara and grabs her chin, roughly. "You'll now experience what happens to those who dare step into Arcadia under their own free will. You're quite foolish to step in here without backup." Sayer says. "I don't need it." Says Skylara. "Sure you don't." Sayer says. He then places a needle, with some sort of drugged liquid, into the side of Skylara's neck.

Skylara soon becomes weak and tired. "What did you do to me, Sayer?" Asks Skylara.

"I just sedated you, my dear." Sayer says.

"I shall get you for this." Says Skylara. She blacks out.

Change flashback, to when Sayer tried to interrogate Skylara. Sayer kneels down before Skylara, whose wrists are tied down to the armrests of the chair that she's sitting in, and lifts up her chin, making her look up at him. "You may still be under sedation, but I know you can still understand what I'm saying to you. So listen very carefully, I'm only going to give you this one chance. Tell me about these powers that you and that little girl possess? Are there more of you? And does that little boy share the same gifts as his sister?" Sayer asks. "I'm not... telling you... anything, Sayer... And leave... Leo... and Luna... alone... They are... just kids..." Says Skylara, still under the effects of the sedation. Sayer then releases her chin and stands up. "You had your chance. From now on, your stay here will be quite unpleasant. I'll torture you until you break and tell me what I want to know." Sayer says.

Change flashback, to when Skylara had been whipped by Sayer. Sayer's standing across from Skylara, who is facing the wall and her arms are tied up over her head to the wall. Skylara's coat and top have been removed, while her hair is slung over her shoulders, her bare back is exposed to Sayer. Sayer is holding a whip in his hand. "You should've told me what I wanted to know the first time. You are at my mercy now, Skylara." Says Sayer. He cracks the whip against the bare flesh of Skylara's back. She lets out a cry, in pain. Sayer lashes at her exposed skin, nonstop, not showing any restraint or mercy.

Change flashback to five hours later. Sayer does one final whack of the whip and tosses it down to the floor.

Skylara's back is bloody and covered in open wounds from the whip, it is almost hard to tell which ones are the wounds and which ones are the symbolic designs.

Sayer walks over to Skylara and tugs on her hair, pulling her head back. "Are you ready to cooperate?" Sayer asks. Skylara looks up at him, she still has her resolve. "I shall… never… give in… to you..." Says Skylara, pained. "Fine, have it your way. There are other ways to break you." Sayer says.

Change flashback. The stranger in the gray trench coat who attacked Skylara earlier introduces himself by flashing a Security badge. "I'm with the Public Security Bureau. See?" Asks Sayer. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. _"How could I have let that disguise fool me?!"_ Skylara thinks to herself. "You two stay right here." Skylara says. She sprints away before they can turn around.

"Huh! Hey, where'ya goin'!" Says Leo.

"It's my move, Misty! I draw!" Akiza says. Her card is Dark Verger. "And next I remove Rose Fairy in my graveyard from play, so that I can activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability!" Says Akiza. Black Rose Dragon chomps a ghost of Rose Fairy. "Now, not only is your Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings forced into attack mode, but its attack points become zero!" Akiza says.

"You'll pay for that!" Says Misty.

 _"On the contrary. Now that I have unlocked Akiza's true powers, the only one paying will be you, Dark Signer! And pay you shall!"_ Sayer thinks to himself.

Skylara takes the stairs on the side of the building two at a time and busts down the door with her shoulder.

Sayer turns, startled.

Skylara regains her balance after busting through the door, with a graceful somersault. Skylara now stands in the opposite corner of the room.

Showdown.

"Skylara! How did you manage to escape my trap?" Sayer asks. He activates his duel disk.

Akiza laughs, wickedly. "Ahahahahahahaha! Black Rose Dragon, attack!" Says Akiza.

The attack lands, engulfing Misty's field in purple fire. Misty stays on her feet, down to 1100 lifepoints.

"That was quite the 'tragic ending' for your dragon. Looks like you're about to lose!" Akiza says.

"The only one losing anything around here is your Black Rose Dragon. You see, by removing my 'Reptilianne Anger' from the game, your beast loses eight hundred attack points!" Says Misty.

"Well then, I had better plant myself a little defense." Akiza says. Dark Verger has 0 attack points, 1000 defense points, is a level 2 monster and is an earth type monster. "And now that I have my Dark Verger in place, I'll turn it over to you." Says Akiza.

The twins are still spectating. "Come on, Akiza!" Luna says. "You have to focus and end this before, before the sun sets!" Says Leo.

"Why are you here, Sayer? What do you want with Akiza?!" Skylara asks.

"It's quite simple. I want revenge for what the Dark Signers did to me, and the Arcadia Movement." Says Skylara. He lifts the wild patch of hair that had been covering his right eye, revealing the scarred, destroyed skin around it. "Thanks to them I'm like you, someone who will be scarred forever. How can you forgive the one person who did all that to you?" Sayer asks.

Skylara's eyes suddenly shift from red to her normal emerald green hue and looks away from him. Skylara then touches the scar that runs through and over her whole right eye.

"Jack Atlas, right? How can you forgive him for what he did to you? Don't you want revenge on him for what he did?" Asks Sayer.

"Not anymore. When I was busy recovering, I had thought about making him pay for what he did, taking me away from my home, my friends and the only family I have, my younger half-twin brother. That's why I decided to work for Goodwin. So, I could get an easy advantage. Only first, I would have to gain both Goodwin's and Jack's trust and wait until the timing was right. However, when the right moment came along, I couldn't do it." Skylara says. She removes her hand from the scar. "I realized that it wasn't entirely his fault, it was mainly Goodwin's. He filled Jack's head with nonsense about being at the top of the turbo-dueling world and being the 'absolute king of the turbo-duels', that he wasn't thinking clearly for himself. So, I became in the way of Goodwin's little whacked up plans." Says Skylara. She then faces Sayer again and her eyes shift back to red, full of determination. "It was never Jack's intention to hurt me or bring any harm to me. So, I'm not going to hold him responsible for something Goodwin told him to basically do. Even though it was Jack's runner I jumped off of. You see, unlike you, I don't hold onto things in order to get revenge on them or to get even with them. That is not how I am and that is not who I am." Skylara says, her voice menacing and echoic.

"Well you're not stopping me from getting my revenge, and Akiza is going to make that revenge possible." Says Sayer.

"However, she's not that person anymore." Skylara says.

"She's who I say she is, and right now, I say she's a one-woman army who will obey my every order, until my war with the Dark Signers is over." Says Sayer.

Skylara's already red eyes start flaring, brightly, matching all the glowing markings along her body. "Leave Akiza out of this, Sayer! She's through with the Arcadia Movement!" Skylara says.

"Did you say through, Skylara? She's through with nothing, until I say she is, and I'm never letting her go!" Says Sayer.

"We shall see about that!" Skylara says.

Suddenly, Sayer draws a 'Hinotama' spell card off the top of his deck, plays it, and shoots a fireball at her, destroying the table standing in the room between them.

Skylara dodges and escapes unharmed. "Don't you see that controlling people is wrong?!" Asks Skylara.

"Some people need direction so they don't hurt others or themselves. And Akiza has always needed someone to guide her, to help keep calm and focused. So even though she is under my control, it is because of me that she will finally be free to unleash all her true powers! And that is something which you could never give her." Sayer says.

"You are pathetic." Says Skylara.

"No, but this one over here is. This 'Misty' individual has let the hate she has for Akiza cloud her ability to think clearly. Why else would she enter into a shadow duel with a psychic duelist where the outcome is certain defeat? And all this to find out the truth about her little brother's disappearance!" Sayer says.

Skylara gasps, remembering what Minako told her earlier.

Flashback. "There aren't many solid leads on the whereabouts of Misty's brother. In fact, there's wide speculation that the Arcadia Movement may have been providing false information to the investigators." Says Minako. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "So, it was your lies that drove Misty to become a Dark Signer!" Skylara says.

"Misty chose to believe what she wanted to believe! She wanted an answer, any answer, and in the end, the answer she chose to believe was that Akiza was to blame." Says Sayer.

Skylara actually smiles. "To blame? I think we know who is to blame. Or are you going to continue to live a life of lies? You are the one responsible for Misty's brother's disappearance!" Skylara says.

"If so, what're you going to do about it?" Asks Sayer, menacingly.

The sun is halfway over the horizon, the control tower glints in the waning sunshine, and the Mark of the Lizard seems to watch the sun sink lower. The duel rages on.

"It's my move, Akiza!" Misty says. She drew Reptilianne Gardna. "And I summon Reptilianne Gardna in defense mode!" Says Misty. Reptilianne Gardna has 0 attack points, 2000 defense points, is a level 4 monster and is a water type monster. "Next I'll remove the continuous spell 'Sad Story-Unwavering Truth' from the field, so that I can bring back Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings from my graveyard! Now as long as I have a continuous spell on my field, if my Dragon Queen gets destroyed I can bring it back over and over again! Too bad your Black Rose Dragon won't be around to witness its amazing ability! Go, Tragedy Stream!" Misty says.

Black Rose Dragon gets blown away, Akiza's down to 1600 lifepoints, if anything, her crazy grin gets crazier.

"And since I successfully destroyed your pathetic beast, I can now activate my Dragon Queen's special ability, which forces you to select one card in your hand, and send it to the graveyard. Now that that's done, I get to draw one card from my deck." Says Misty. She draws. "Hmph. You're up, Akiza." Misty says.

"Yes, I am." Says Akiza. She draws, it's 'Fragrance Storm', she shows it and plays it right away. "And I'll bet this next move's gonna blow you away! By destroying my Dark Verger while 'Fragrance Storm' is in play, I can draw a card from my deck. Now if I'm lucky enough to actually pick another plant-type monster, all I need to do is show you the card I selected, and I get a bonus draw!" Akiza says. Her card is the plant-type monster Copy Plant.

"Huh?!" Asks Misty.

"So I guess I'll pick a card! And next I'm summoning Copy Plant to the field in defense mode! And since I played a plant-type tuner monster, I get to bring back my Dark Verger from the graveyard!" Akiza says. Dark Verger reappears on the field. "Play all the weeds you want, Akiza! Because I'm gonna mow them down, along with the rest of your lifepoints!" Says Misty.

The sun is halfway over the horizon.

Trudge and Minako hurry up to the twins. "Leo! Luna!" Trudge says. "Are you okay?" Asks Minako. "Yeah." Leo says. "So how's the duel going?" Asks Trudge. "Akiza's winning right now, but she's not acting like her normal self." Luna says.

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn." Says Akiza.

"Then it's my move, Akiza! I draw!" Misty says. Her draw is Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua. "This duel is over! From my hand, I activate the spell 'Advance Force'! Due to the effect of this card, Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings counts as two monsters when it's sacrificed! And that lets me summon out this little guy! Prepare yourself for the netherworld, Akiza! Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Says Misty. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua has 2800 attack points, 1800 defense points, is a level 10 monster and is a dark type monster.

Down on the ground. Trudge and Minako have joined the twins on the sidelines. All four watch a purplish-white ball of light rise out of the top of the dome. "That can't be good, can it?" Leo asks. "No, Leo. It can't." Says Luna.

High above the duel. The ball of light becomes the summoning mechanism of an Earthbound Immortal, pulsing as it seems to absorb darkness from the very air. Then it shines like a beacon, and explodes into a column of light. The purple flames rise higher and the ground begins to rumble.

The lizard Immortal rises, its bulbous eyes rolling all the way around as it looks about.

Akiza, in her altered state, is not afraid, she looks as though she has set her sights on Black Rose Dragon's next victim. "Ha!" Akiza says.

"Ohh!" Says both Leo and Luna.

The Lizard is standing over them, glowing with unnatural green light, as though the mirrored globe is its magical crystal ball.

Meanwhile. Skylara doesn't quite dodge Sayer's next fireball.

On the ground, wincing, Skylara presses a button on the top of her duel disk. Skylara's eyes go dim, but remain red, as she struggles to get back to her feet, her duel disk held in front of her as though this is a duel. "I want to know the truth about Misty's brother, Sayer!" Skylara says.

Sayer frowns.

Skylara doesn't blink.

"Why are you keeping him hidden from Misty, and why did you tell the investigators that Akiza was responsible?!" Asks Skylara.

"I couldn't jeopardize my work with the Movement, and Akiza's troubled past made her the perfect scapegoat. I remember it like it was yesterday." Sayer says.

Flashback. The Arcadia building stabs into the sky against gray, murky clouds.

Inside, a boy lies on a cot, wearing pants but no shirt, with several wires connecting him to machines in the room. His entire body is crackling with blue electricity, and he's breathing heavily.

Sayer watches him through a glass window into the room, accompanied by a few Movement goons. One of them speaks, as he reads an electronic readout of the psychic activity. "Sayer, the boy's electrostatic force field is not reaching the levels you requested." "Give him some time!" Says Sayer, impatiently. "But Sir, we've been at this for hours." The readout flickers with energy less frequently than a moment ago, and the kid being tested is starting to gasp. "You're right. I guess Toby's potential isn't quite what we thought it would be, now, is it. Ship the subject off with the other failures! Now!" Sayer says. One of the peons turns a dial on the control panel. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "Toby's telekinetic abilities were pathetic. He didn't even come close to meeting the high standards the Arcadia Movement required. Akiza, however, was one of my greatest finds. Her powers were as strong as she was naïve!" Says Sayer.

"You won't get away with this! You are through ruining lives!" Skylara says. She leaps for Sayer, he dodges. Sayer is now behind Skylara and she knows she's about to get blasted. Sayer laughs, and shows another 'Hinotama' spell card, he's about to launch more fireballs. "I'm just getting started!" Says Sayer. Skylara's red eyes widen.

The explosion hits, taking out the side of the building and blasting Skylara out along with the wall. Skylara's body rolls out onto the stairs from the blast that she took and stops short of the edge of them, she came pretty close to rolling right off, which would have been quite a nasty fall. Skylara manages to turn herself onto her back, trying to keep herself as far away from the ledge as she possibly can. Skylara's most definitely hurt after taking that blast head-on, escpecially with Sayer's psychic abilities behind it, but she's not about to show it.

Sayer walks over. Skylara glares up at Sayer. "Still hanging on, are we? Well, it's time I put an end to that. If you thought Akiza was powerful, wait'll you see what I can do." Sayer says. He prepares to put another 'Psychic Sword' card on his duel disk. "Heheheheheh!" Skylara laughs. "Hm? What're you laughing at?" Asks Sayer. "I'm laughing at your psychic powers, and how they never picked up on the fact that our entire conversation is being broadcast to Misty!" Skylara says. "How's that possible?!" Asks Sayer. Skylara lifts up her duel disk, slightly. It's now clearly visible that a green light is blinking on the screen next to the lifepoint counter. "Before you started blabbing to me, I enabled the Live Feed function on our duel disks." Skylara says. "Ah!" Says Sayer. He looks down at the duel.

Misty is looking right at Sayer and she clearly heard every word. "Now that I know the truth, now that I know it was you, I want to know where my brother is!" Misty says.

"Your brother's been sent to a secret location, the coordinates of which are ever-changing. In fact, even I don't know where he is." Says Sayer.

Misty's Dark Signer markings glow violet with her rage. "In that case, you're not worth anything to me! So prepare yourself for the netherworld!" Misty says.

"Do you really think you're strong enough to send me to the netherworld, Misty?" Asks Sayer.

"No, but my Earthbound Immortal is!" Misty says.

Just then, Sayer notices that Ccarayhua is looming over him. Its lizard tongue shoots out, as though he's a tasty fly, and wraps around Sayer. The leader of the Arcadia Movement yells, as Ccarayhua retracts its tongue and eats him.

Skylara watches all this from where she's lying, stunned.

The spectators watch, in horror, except Luna, who hides her face, unable to look.

As Akiza watches, her eyes widen, and seem to regain their humanity and vulnerability.

Leo is babbling at the top of his lungs. "Uh, guys?! Sayer just, like, disappeared into that thing?!" Asks Leo.

 _"Dear brother, I know you're out there somewhere."_ Misty thinks to herself. She looks over at Akiza. "Forgive me, Akiza." Misty says.

Across the field, Akiza is still sort of coming out of a trance.

Misty's eyes turn white and her markings disappear. "It wasn't your fault. I am so sorry for blaming you for everything that happened. Perhaps by forfeiting this duel, you will see that I am sincere. And then maybe you will find it in your heart to continue my quest to find my brother." Says Misty. As her hand hovers over her duel disk, she hears a deep, scary voice.

"I will not allow you to end this duel!"

Misty starts to radiate dark, purple energy. Misty's posture caves, as she fights the pain, and she drops to her knees. "Ahh! Ah! Hahh! The darkness! The darkness controlling me is too powerful! Huuhhh! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Misty says.

"You must defeat her! You must defeat the Signer!"

Misty's Dark Signer markings flash off and onto her face, like neon lights.

Skylara runs to the edge of the dome, holding at her side, in pain. "Misty! You have to fight the darkness inside of you! Akiza, Sayer's no longer controlling you! Akiza!" Says Skylara.

Akiza has been standing there bemused, half out of a trance. _"I know that voice. That's Skylara calling out to me."_ Akiza thinks to herself. She blinks and her eyes come alive again, she's back to herself.

"Akiza! Ugh! I can no longer stop this duel with my own will! Uuugh! The darkness is too strong!" Misty says.

"Don't give in!" Says Akiza.

"Fight it, Misty! You have to fight it, for Toby!" Skylara says.

"It's too powerful! Uuggh! Akiza! You have to defeat me! I can't fight it any longer!" Says Misty. The murky light vanishes and she gets to her feet with unnatural speed, her Dark Signer markings and irises glowing bright purple. "So instead I think I'll fight you, Signer! And send you to the netherworld!"

"Oh no, the darkness has taken over her! Akiza! You have no choice, you have to finish this duel!" Skylara says.

"I'll do it." Says Akiza.

"You'll do nothing but lose! Now, attack!" Ccarayhua reaches down through the globe, as though reaching into the water in a fishbowl.

"I activate the trap card 'Ground Capture'!" Akiza says.

A hand of brown rock or wood reaches up from the earth, and grips Ccarayhua's outstretched hand, keeping it away from her. Arm-wrestling, both parties' fingers are no longer than Akiza is tall.

"With this in play, the damage I would've taken is halved!" Says Akiza. Ccarayhua wins the arm-wrestling contest and shatters her stone hand, showering her with sharp chips of rock. Akiza ducks her head, shielding herself, but the wind forces her backward. Akiza falls to the ground, with only 200 lifepoints left.

"Akiza, no!" Skylara says.

"Don't worry, Skylara." Says Akiza, weakly. She sits up on her knees and pulls a card from her deck. "I might be down, but due to the effect of my trap card, I am definitely not out. In fact, I get to draw a new card!" Akiza says. Her card is Hedge Guard.

"With only two hundred lifepoints left, it doesn't matter what card you drew, Akiza!"

Akiza gets back on her feet.

"In fact, I'm so sure of that, that I'll end my turn with a face down!"

 _"If I win this duel, then Misty will be sent to the netherworld. But if I can destroy that Earthbound Immortal, maybe I can destroy the darkness and free her!"_ Akiza thinks to herself. "I'm up! Huh!" Says Akiza. As she draws, she seems to stand prouder and stronger. Akiza is on a mission, now as bold on her own as she was with all that nasty power. Akiza glances at her card, the spell 'Shining Rebirth'. "Due to Copy Plant's special ability, it becomes the same level as my Dark Verger until the round's over! Next, I'm summoning Hedge Guard to the field in attack mode!" Akiza says.

Hedge Guard is a level-three earth-attribute plant-type monster, with zero attack points and twenty-one-hundred defense points.

"Now that my Guard's in place, I activate the spell, 'Shining Rebirth'! With this in play, by sending the required monsters on the field to the graveyard, I can synchro-summon a synchro monster in my graveyard! So I send level-two Dark Verger, level-three Hedge Guard, and the now-level-two Copy Plant to the graveyard, in order to synchro-summon your Immortal's destruction! Now, come forth, Black Rose Dragon!" Says Akiza. Black Rose Dragon has 2400 attack points, 1800 defense points, is a level 8 monster and is a fire type monster. "When Black Rose Dragon is successfully summoned, it can destroy all cards on the field. And due to the effect of 'Shining Rebirth', Black Rose Dragon cannot be destroyed this turn." Akiza says.

"Are you sure you want to do that, because by defeating me, you're defeating Misty."

"I'm not going after Misty's lifepoints. I activate my Dragon's special ability! Now, take out Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Says Akiza. Black Rose Dragon generates a huge storm of petals.

Misty's clothes are blown all over the place, but she doesn't even shield her face. "You seem to think that you've outsmarted me. Well nothing can be further from the truth, and you're about to see why! I activate the trap card 'Doom Gazer'! With this card, when an effect that destroys a card on the field is activated, for every card destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take three hundred points of damage! So with seven cards destroyed, Akiza! You're about to lose the last of your lifepoints! This match is over!"

As the huge pink fireball of light hurtles toward Akiza, she thinks she sees Misty, the real Misty, in the light. Misty is gowned in white, with a maroon top and her locket, her arms spread as though flying. "Akiza, listen! You owe it to the Signers! You must keep fighting!" Misty says, generously and absolving.

Akiza stares back, eyes wide and beginning to betray tears. "Are you sure?" Asks Akiza.

"Save yourself. It's alright." Misty says.

Akiza recoils away, unable to look, even as she extends her hand to make her move. "I activate my trap card! 'Nature's Reflection'! And with it, I can reflect your card's effect." Says Akiza.

A shimmering wall appears around her, deflecting the attack, sending it arcing back from whence it came, right at Misty. "This cannot be! Aah!" The sparkling meteor hits her squarely, creating a huge explosion.

In the bright light, Misty can be seen again, wearing Dark Signer robes, but benign and peaceful, her eyes are light and her markings have vanished. Her voice echoes a little, as rose petals drift through the air. "If you ever find my brother... then... tell him..." Misty says. Silhouetted in the light, a single figure in a torn dress flies through the air, thrown backward, one arm outstretched, in entreaty. Misty's final words echo, as her lifepoints fall to zero. "... his big sister loves him!" Says Misty. As she falls, she sighs, gently, and the locket Toby gave her snaps from her neck.

Above the duel, Ccarayhua shrieks its fury as it begins to vanish. It keeps roaring until only sparkles remain. The dome disappears.

The locket hits the cold concrete and pops open, revealing the picture inside of Misty and Toby.

The fiery lines of the Lizard's mark fade from the ground and clouds.

Akiza stands there, silently, as Skylara runs over to her, still holding at her side. Skylara's eyes have returned to their normal emerald green hue. "Are you alright?!" Skylara asks.

Trudge, Minako and the twins are the next to reach her side. "Akiza!" Says both Leo and Luna. "Please, say something." Leo says. Akiza's head is bowed, in sorrow. Akiza doesn't answer them, but walks forward, quietly.

"Uh, Akiza. Where are you going?" Asks Minako.

Akiza walks to the center of the field, silently, kneels and picks up the fallen locket, holding it in her palm, as tears drip onto her hand. "Toby! I'm sorry I brushed you off when we first met. I promise to make up for it." Akiza says.

"Akiza!" Says Skylara. "Hey everybody, check out the sun!" Leo says. "We're too late. Its setting and the last tower hasn't been sealed." Says Trudge.

The last layer of pink is just visible over the horizon, silhouetting the defunct pirate ship ride along with the control tower, above, the sky is purplish-blue and filled with clouds.

"At least all of the people that were absorbed by that Earthbound Immortal have been returned, right?" Minako asks.

Somewhere in New Domino. It's raining sparks, and people are materializing in the streets. "Whoa, are we back home?" "Sure looks like it!" "I can't believe we made it."

At the abandoned carnival, the ground starts to shake. "What is happening, why is the earth shaking?!" Asks Skylara. "Look over there, everyone!" Trudge says.

A single column of golden light has appeared in the distance, shining straight up like a laser.

"It's coming from New Domino City!" Says Minako.

The beam widens and turns whiter than yellow, then fades, revealing the outline of a new mark. The Mark of the Condor, glowing yellowish-white against the sky like a beacon.

"Another Dark Signer?! But who could it be?!" Skylara asks.

Akiza hurries over to them, having just seen it. "I don't know, Skylara! But I have a feeling we're about to find out!" Says Akiza. "I have a feeling that this duel is going to be the hardest one of them all, which means we are going to need all the Signers with this one." Skylara says. "But Skylara, there's supposed to be six Signers, remember?" Asks Leo. "Well, I guess the five of us are going to have to do. I hope Yusei and Crow found Jack, because we are going to need the guys, as well." Skylara says. _"We all won our individual duels._ _N_ _ow, Akiza, Jack, Yusei, Luna and myself must come together as one. For the final duel for the world."_ Skylara thinks to herself. She suddenly falls to one knee, clutching at her side, crying out, in pain. Akiza kneels down before Skylara and touches her shoulder. "Skylara, what's wrong?" Asks Akiza, worriedly. Skylara winces as she takes her hand away from her side, her hand is stained with blood. Akiza gasps, shocked. "Well, this is bad. I shall be alright, though. I have had worse." Skylara says. "You were attacked by Sayer and he went full force with his psychic powers. It can cause quite a bit of damage to a human body if used out of anger or hate. It can be more serious than it appears." Says Akiza. Skylara goes back to holding at her side and looks up at her, meeting her in the eyes. "It is alright, Akiza. We have other things to worry about than this." Skylara says. "At least let me help you. You've already done so much for me. So please, let me help you this time." Says Akiza. Skylara just gives a subtle nod. "Very well." Skylara says.


	36. Chapter 36

_Chapter 36: Signs Of Doom: Part 1_

The glowing bird-shaped Mark looms in the sky, directly above New Domino City.

From the Satellite. Skylara, Akiza, Minako, Trudge, Leo and Luna watch it. "What on earth is that thing?" Minako asks. "I don't know. It looks like one of those, Dark Signer markings." Says Skylara. She's sitting on her runner, sideways, while Akiza looks over the wound to her side. Akiza's trying to stop the bleeding, but more blood keeps running down.

"Skylara! Look who Yusei and I found!" Crow says, calling out.

They turn and look.

Yusei, Crow and Jack ride up on their runners, their headlights the only illumination in sight, besides the big glowing symbol and the distant lights of the City. "It is Jack, Yusei and Crow." Says Skylara. "Yeah, and from the looks of it we're here right in time!" Jack says. Akiza stops tending to Skylara's wound and steps aside to stand next to her and her runner. Yusei steps off of his runner and walks over to Skylara, her runner and Akiza. Yusei sits down next to his half-twin. "What happened?" Asks Yusei. Skylara sighs. "It is a long story." Skylara says. Yusei moves the cloth away from the wound, the gash to her side is very deep and quite severe, blood just continues running down from the wound. Yusei covers it back over, putting a little more pressure into it to try and stop the blood flow. "The bleeding's not going to stop on its own. You're goin' to need stitches, but for now we'll just pack it over with gaze and keep it heavily bandaged up." Says Yusei. "This is all my fault. I let Sayer get to me and he wound up attacking you with his psychic powers at full force." Akiza says. "No, it isn't. Don't blame yourself for what Sayer did, it wouldn't be the first time I was attacked by him. We all thought he was gone when he fell into that mist back at the Arcadia building. I can't imagine what you were going through when you found out he was alive. I didn't really give it to much thought when I went up against him and yes, it cost me a gash to my side. However, you and I both came out of it more or less in once piece. Sayer on the other hand, won't be coming back. He's gone for good this time. So, don't put the blame on yourself, Akiza." Says Skylara. Yusei's still patching her up. "She's right. We all had to do something today that we really didn't want to do, but it had to be done. We had to duel people that were infected by the darkness and we freed them all. We also saved the innocent people who were trapped in their Earthbound Immortals." Yusei says. He finishes patching Skylara up. "You should be good for now until we can get you stitched up." Says Yusei. Skylara readjusts herself. "Looks like that'll probably have to wait until we take care of this new problem." Jack says. Yusei and Skylara both get up from the latter's runner. "Jack's right, we still have something to take care of." Says Skylara. "So, you're Akiza, huh? Guessing that you won your duel." Crow says. He then looks over at the City. "But what's with the light show?" Asks Crow.

Just then, the ground starts shaking. Everyone reacts. "Aahh!" Both Leo and Luna scream, they then both grab a hold of Skylara around her waist to keep themselves from falling all over the place. "It's an earthquake!" Trudge says. "Maybe." Says Yusei.

Another light show has started, this one in the distance over the buildings of the Satellite. It almost looks like an Aurora Boralis, but with a decidedly purple tint.

"Huh?!" Akiza asks. "Or maybe not." Says Yusei. "Now what?" Jack asks. "Hey, I know that area." Says Crow. "Yes, I'm afraid that I do, as well. That spot, it is where the first Ener-D Reactor was." Skylara says.

The purple lights are coming out of the huge crater in the middle of the Satellite, shades of every color can be seen in the light, but it's mostly purple. "And I have a hunch the portal it opened up to the Netherworld, is now open for business!" Says Skylara, in voice-over.

From the depths of the Old Reactor bulges a lump of grayish slime, blocking out the lights. Lightning smites the ground around the crater as it keeps swelling up, overflowing the crater and spreading onto the landscape. In the depths of the sludgy figure, burn two round, red blank eyes. It opens a shapeless, cavernous mouth and emits something like a roar. Now it has hands and fingers made of slime, too, as it rises from the crater, it's assuming a form. As it reaches out with the hands, globs of slime about the size of duel runners fly from them and drip onto the Satellite streets. It oozes forward, crawling with its hands as much as anything else, flooding the streets with disgusting, charcoal-colored muck. Its features are more distinct now, slime dribbles from tall, spindly limbs that suggest a skeleton or insect. From a certain angle it even looks like a gigantic slime-tarantula that would send Uru scampering for its mommy. Except for the fact that it then extends two dragon-like wings, also gray and excreting slime. It sets its sights on the bird-shaped mark over the City. The things it sprouts from its 'head' look like horns, or ears, and it extends to its 'neck', the entire thing now resembles a skeletal quadruped, something like a ground-walking dragon, but with heavy armor around its neck and shoulders that recalls an insect and back legs that are unnaturally thin and wispy, they're just for show, and couldn't possibly hold any weight. It is not graceful or built for much of anything, but it is huge, tall, scary and an endless fountain of slime.

The Signers' group watches the thing, their reactions ranging from stunned horror to exceptionally stoic dismay. "Uh-oh. Trouble." Yusei says.

The gray goop continues to drip onto the ground, some splats more approaching the size of cars. The substance looks to be about as viscous as spoiled milk or yogurt. An enormous, clawed foot stomps in the drops' wake and the thing roars again. Its draconic wings seem to have split, giving it two wings on each side, which is more of an insect thing. Its back legs have also shaped up, all of its limbs are thin and spindly at the top, sloping down to tree trunks at the bottom. It takes another step, with every stomp, the ground trembles a bit. It's nearing the water, its focus still rapt upon the mysterious new Dark Signer Mark in the sky.

"Whatever that thing is, it looks like it's headed towards the City!" Says Luna. "Skylara, Roman said that if we failed to seal the four towers in time, then the King of the Netherworld would appear!" Crow says. "I know, and I'm guessing that is him." Says Skylara. "As an officer of the law, it's my duty to arrest that thing! But unfortunately, at this present moment, I am off-duty." Trudge says, wimping out. "Hold on. Nothing bad has happened just yet. Maybe if we don't bug it, it won't bug us." Says Minako, talking very fast. Nobody's convinced of this, not even her. "Yeah, maybe so." Leo says. Luna winces, horribly, as her Mark lights up. "Luna!" Says Leo. "Oohhh!" Luna says.

Kuribon appears beside her. Luna seems to be in kind of a vision, no telling whether the rest of the group hears her speaking to Kuribon. "Kuribon!" Says Luna. Kuribon moans, sadly, curling its tail around itself.

"Uh-oh! Kuribon's saying if that creature makes it to where that Condor Mark is, a lotta bad things are gonna happen!" Luna says. "What kind of bad things?" Asks Yusei.

The first slimy foot splashes into the water between the Satellite and the City, waves flower out from it. Another splash and both front feet are in the water, as it moves ever closer to the City and the Mark.

"Oh, the very bad kind." Luna says, a little hysterically. "Okay. So we gotta stop it. Only question is how!" Says Leo. Yusei looks out at the thing, he doesn't have an answer and they need one fast. Yusei then looks over at Skylara. "Skylara. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas, would you?" Yusei asks. "Why are you always so certain I have one in mind, Yusei?" Asks Skylara. "It's just you seem to have ideas most of the time." Yusei says. Skylara's eyes suddenly shift from emerald green to red. "I might have a little something. How about a little Crimson Dragon assistance?" Asks Skylara, her voice menacing and echoic. Suddenly, as soon as she says that, each of their five Marks of the Dragon light up. "W-whoa!" Jack says. "Our Marks!" Says Akiza. The extra markings and symbolic designs along Skylara's body all start glowing, brightly, and the Seal of the Crimson Dragon follows shortly after. A red stream of light then escapes from within Skylara, making her become weak and almost collapses, until Jack catches her before she gets the chance. "Skylara, you alright?" Jack asks. "I'm fine." Says Skylara.

More lightning crashes from the sky and then the clouds begin to glow red. A familiar vermilion creature, edged in golden light, is winding its way through the heavens.

"It's the..." Jack says. "...Crimson Dragon!" Says Yusei.

Indeed, it is. The Crimson Dragon bells its odd cry, hovering in the air above them among forks of lightning. It turns toward them and lunges forward, as though to snap at them.

A bright flash of light.

Yusei, Skylara, Jack, Crow, their runners, Luna, Leo, Akiza, Minako and Trudge are soaring through an endless void of stars. "Whoa!" Yusei says. "Are we, inside the Crimson Dragon?" Asks Akiza. "Yup, and we're going somewhere in a hurry!" Yusei says. "Yeah? Well I think our stop is comin' up!" Says Crow.

Ahead, they're flying toward a growing ring of light, like the end of a tunnel.

Another bright flash.

That continues back into the real world and down to the ground. When the tower of light fades, they find themselves standing at the edge of a familiar-looking garden. They're standing on the palatial island on which Goodwin's estate is built. But instead of the mansion itself, the Stairway of the Crimson Dragon that was under the house has risen to the surface, demolishing the mansion in the process, and grown way, way taller. The Crimson Dragon then returns to Skylara's body where it belongs.

"Where on earth has he taken us?! Isn't this the temple that was underneath Goodwin's mansion?" Jack asks. "So this is where that Condor was coming from." Says Akiza.

The Condor Mark looms directly above the Stair.

"Wait, so then, the King of the Netherworld is heading here. But what for?" Leo asks. "I don't know." Says Skylara.

Just then, they hear a familiar, echoing voice from the top of the stair. "In that case, allow me to explain! For you see, you may have succeeded in defeating the Dark Signers, but not in time to close the doors to the netherworld." Goodwin says. He is in his usual nondescript gray suit, but looks somehow even paler.

Everyone tenses, that tone of voice is pretty ominous. "Director?" Asks Minako. "Goodwin." Jack says. "So, tell us what is going on! Did we fail, is the world going to end?! And why is that thing headed here?" Asks Skylara.

"For the ritual." Goodwin says.

"What? What ritual?" Asks Yusei.

Goodwin looks out across the City at the King of the Netherworld approaching in the distance, it'll have to track straight through Domino to get there. "The ritual that has been carried out at this temple for many millennia." Goodwin says.

The beast takes another splashing step.

"Alright, so? What exactly happens at this ritual?" Asks Skylara.

"It all depends, dear Skylara. But this time it's something that's never happened before." Goodwin says.

"So spill." Says Yusei.

"Haha. So eager, but for you to fully understand, I would need to start at the very beginning." Goodwin says. He pulls from behind him the big glowing canister, the Mark inside lights up.

And the five Signers' Marks pain them. "Ugh!" Says Skylara, Yusei, Akiza, Jack and Luna as one. All five Signers end up falling to their hands and knees. "What is that?!" Luna asks.

"And it all starts with this!" Says Goodwin.

Still holding at herself, considering all the markings and symbolic designs that run along her body are all lit up and causing her quite a deal of pain, Skylara looks up at it with her still red eyes, knowing the Crimson Dragon is not happy with this outcome. "It is the final Mark. However, what do you want with it?" Skylara asks.

"I want to use it!" Says Goodwin.

Jack looks up. "Skylara, remember what that spike revealed in the Fortune Cup?" Jack asks.

Flashback. Goodwin catches a huge, spinning, spiky piece of Greiger's runner, that crashed through the window of the top box at the Fortune Cup, with only his gloved hand.

Lazar, 'Skylar' and Jack watch, in growing bewilderment, as the glove on Goodwin's hand gets ripped up by the thing, revealing dull metal underneath. Goodwin's hand is made of metal. "Why d'you think I have that metal arm of mine?" Asks Goodwin, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. The five Signers soon get themselves back up to their feet, ready for a fight. "What's one have to do with the other?!" Jack asks.

"You fool. I had to construct it so I would have a conduit, so to speak." Says Goodwin. He picks up the canister, carries it over and sets it down on one of the two carved stone blocks on either side of the top of the stair.

"Just what are you planning, Goodwin?!" Skylara asks.

Goodwin seems to laugh a bit under his breath. Goodwin turns to show them his back and the violet Mark of the Condor glows on it.

Everyone gasps. "Another Mark?! But wait, that one..." Says Skylara.

"That's right, is that of a Dark Signer's!" Goodwin says. He flexes his muscles and his suit coat bursts, he is now bare-chested, his muscles unnaturally huge, his gray hair wild behind him. Glowing markings begin to appear on Goodwin's chest and face, his Dark Signer 'dye'. The whites of Goodwin's eyes turn all the way black. "Meaning that soon, I'll have the power of both the Light and the Darkness!" Says Goodwin.

"Oh no!" Leo says. "He can't!" Says Minako. "He won't!" Jack says.

"Mmhmhmhmhmhmhm! And just who's going to stop me? You?" Asks Goodwin. He's unclasped and lifted the lid from the glowing canister. Goodwin tosses it aside. Goodwin lays a hand on his own metal arm and from the looks of the sparks and flying pieces, he crushes it with his bare hand.

"Ah!" Akiza says. "Whoa, what is he doing?!" Asks Yusei.

Goodwin reaches a real arm down into the canister and as it hits the surface, the substance inside flares neon green. "I told you." Goodwin says. A light shines at the top of the stair, like a huge star. No one can see what's going on. When it clears, Goodwin is holding his right arm out in front of him and the fingers twitch, it worked. "That metal arm was a conduit. A device to transfer the power of the Crimson Dragon to me!" Says Goodwin.

"But why?! What do you plan to do with it?!" Skylara asks.

Goodwin now has the sixth and final Mark of the Dragon glowing on his arm. There's a seam visible above it, as though someone else's arm was hot-glued onto his just below the elbow. "What else, to become all-powerful, and rule the world! And now with my Dark Sign and the power my brother entrusted to me, I shall! But there's one other thing of power I need." Says Goodwin.

"And what would that be?" Jack asks.

"What else? The Crimson Dragon's heart of power." Says Goodwin.

Skylara glares up at him and clutches close to her heart, she's not scared and is daring him to try and take it from her. Yusei, Jack and Crow step up, knowing that it's Skylara who possesses it. Goodwin will have to go through them if he wants Skylara. They're glaring at Goodwin, daring him to so much as try.

"Oh, don't worry, dear Skylara. I already very well know that you and the Crimson Dragon have now become one with each other. And I believe I have Jack to thank for persuading you to do just that." Goodwin says.

"What do you mean?" Asks Skylara.

"I knew you wouldn't do it for yourself. And I knew from the start that Jack held very strong feelings for you. So, I used his love for you and just simply told him that if you didn't become one with the Crimson Dragon, that he would lose you to the Dark Signers." Goodwin says.

"So, you used me to get what you wanted out of Skylara?!" Asks Jack, furiously.

"Don't get me wrong, you did it out of love and good intentions, Jack. But, you saved me the trouble of unlocking the full powers of the Crimson Dragon by having her become one with it. I knew you would be the one to get her to do it and you did exactly what I wanted." Goodwin says.

"Skylara, I..." Says Jack. "I know, you don't have to apologize. You had good intentions behind it, Jack." Skylara says.

"Either way, now that the Crimson Dragon has become one with you, I can't just simply take it from you. But, I should warn you, becoming one with the Crimson Dragon comes with a price. You can't come out of it unscathed, it not only takes a toll on your body, but also your very life." Says Goodwin.

"What?!" Jack asks, angrily. "No, that can't be true." Says Yusei. "Guys." Skylara says. Jack, Yusei and Crow turn to her. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not doing so great. Ever since I became one with the Crimson Dragon, it has been taking quite a toll on me. However, I'm not giving this power up that easy." Says Skylara.

"Then I guess, I'm just going to have to duel it out of you." Goodwin says. He raises his Signed right arm and the tower grows even higher, more and more, wider and wider steps of the pyramid bursting from the earth.

"Ohh." Says both Leo and Luna. "Everyone take cover!" Jack says.

The rest of the island of Goodwin's mansion is quickly turning into a pyramid, as he now looms over the whole city, higher and higher, laughing, evilly, all the while of course. Finally it stops growing.

The Signers' group has moved to the freeway that leads to Goodwin's mansion, nothing of the island remains.

"Behold the perch of my reign to come!" Says Goodwin. The ground in front of Goodwin's feet glows and an altar rises out of the stone in front of him. The altar has ten rectangles on it and next sprouts a little device on the right-hand side with a slot that's just the right size for a deck. Yes, it's a dueling console. "But first, let us begin the ancient ritual for the King of the Netherworld! We will duel on the crest of the Condor, there I will crush you Signers and send you all to the Netherworld! In turn, he will do my bidding, and my ultimate plan will at last be set in motion!" Goodwin says.

Yusei, Skylara, Jack and Crow are already on their runners, ready to ride. "Have you lost your mind?" Asks Skylara, bluntly. "Yeah, you're the one who asked Yusei for his help in the first place, to take down the Dark Signers!" Crow says.

"I had my reasons! Now then, will you agree to this duel, or will you not!" Says Goodwin. On the last word, he seems to transform into a shadowy condor for a split second.

"Sure! If beating you means that thing goes bye-bye!" Yusei says.

"Sounds fair to me. But, you wretched Signers are the ones who'll be getting the beating!" Says Goodwin.

Skylara's eyes start flaring, brightly, to match the glowing markings along her body. "We shall see! Let's do this!" Skylara says. "Bring it on! No one here is afraid of you, Goodwin!" Says Jack. "That's right! So ya got yourself some bulging biceps, so what! Take a look at these bad boys, built for speed and power, just like the legendary man himself! That's right, we'll soar as high as he did, in this duel!" Crow says.

Flashback. The Stranger who built the Daedalus bridge zooms off the end of it and soars away into the sun.

Back to the present. Goodwin clenches his teeth in a nasty smile, when he realizes what Crow is talking about.

"Then let's get started! 'Cause Crow, Skylara, Jack and I are all set to rev it up!" Says Yusei.

The others hear their engines starting to ignite. "Go, guys! Beat 'im! Yeah!" Leo says. "You can do it!" Says Luna. "That's right. Be strong." Trudge says. "And be careful!" Says Minako. "Very careful." Akiza says.

Above, the Condor Sign is rotating around its axis.

"First, a few ground rules. Since this is a four-on-one match-up, you will each start with four thousand lifepoints, while I will start with three times that amount, twelve thousand! Also none of us can attack on the first turn. Are there any objections?" Asks Goodwin.

The Condor crest keeps rotating and an edge of it is now close to Yusei, Jack, Skylara and Crow.

Goodwin puts his deck into the slot of the automatic shuffler on his altar and it auto-shuffles.

The outlines of the Mark start flickering with purple fire.

"None here!" Crow says. "That all works for me." Says Jack. "Same here." Yusei says. "Me, as well. So, let's go!" Says Skylara.

They get a riding start and leap into the air, landing on the shining path of the Condor Mark. Yusei and Skylara in front and Crow and Jack flanking, the four runners sail toward danger.

All five duelists shout together... "Duel!"

Yusei, Skylara, Crow and Jack race along the endless road of fire, the Mark of the Condor, each one starting with 4000 lifepoints.

"Now, Signers, prepare to enter into a world of stealth, a world where every move counts! Prepare to enter, 'Speed World'!" Goodwin says.

Crow rides out in front, while Yusei, Skylara and Jack hang back. "An' you prepare to enter a world of hurt, Goodwin!" Says Crow. He draws. "I'll take the first move! Here goes. I summon Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode!" Crow says. Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield has 100 attack points. A glimpse of Crow's hand. Two traps, an effect monster, a speed spell and another monster that might be effect or not. "And when a Blackwing's out, I can summon something else from my hand, something that's gonna really give me a serious edge! And a sharp edge at that! I summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Bora the Spear has 1700 attack points, 800 defense points, is a level 4 monster and is an earth type monster. "I then place one card face down and end my turn!" Crow says.

He drifts back and lets Jack take the lead. "Which means you get to deal with me now!" Says Jack. He draws. Mad Archfiend has 1800 attack points, 0 defense points, is a level 4 monster and is a dark type monster. "And I'll start by calling out Mad Archfiend! Next, I'll throw a face down and call it a turn!" Jack says.

He drifts back to ride alongside Crow and Yusei, and Skylara takes the stage. "Alright, I'm up!" Says Skylara. She draws. "And you are about to go down! Because guess what, whatever you are planning isn't going to be happening!" Skylara says.

"Oh, yes it will. It's been in the making for eighteen years, not that I knew it back then." Says Goodwin.

Vision/flashback. Visuals accompany Goodwin's words. The big glowing canister, and the Goodwin brothers, eighteen years younger, on either side. "You see, before my brother Roman, also known as your father, Skylara, released the power of Ener-D, he gave me the Mark of the Dragon Head, and explained that every five thousand years, the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Netherworld do battle, Light versus Darkness." Goodwin says, in voice-over.

Images flash. Craters in the ground, the five original Earthbound Immortals and the Crimson Dragon. The Mark of the Spider and the Mark of the Dragon's Head land on each of younger Roman's arms, Spider right, Signer left. The darkness afflicts Roman like a disease, covering his arm with purple-mottled skin, expanding up his shoulder and neck, onto his face, as he strains with sheer will to keep it at bay. As it branches onto Roman's cheek, slowly, his eyes turn black, his skin grows darker and symbols appear on his face. "And this time my brother's body was the battleground. Two marks, one symbolizing each, embedded themselves in his flesh! But the Dark Signer Mark soon began to take control of my brother. Soon he was swallowed by its power, but not entirely. Roman still understood the importance of the Darkness being kept in check by the Light, so, he went to great lengths to expunge the light from his system, and give it to someone he could trust, me." Says Goodwin, in voice-over.

Minutes before Zero Reverse, Rex finds his brother sitting at a console.

Roman tosses the glowing canister behind him, letting it roll toward Rex. "Take this! Take this and run!" Roman says.

"Huh? What is in this capsule?!" Asks Rex.

Roman turns, looking slightly deranged, hounded. "The key to the world's survival!" Roman says.

"Huh?" Asks Rex.

"Good and evil were battling within me, brother. And I chose the path of Darkness. Gather the five Signers, then come back and defeat me!" Roman says.

Change flashback. Roman smashes right through the protective glass and pounds the big red button on the Reactor's console. "And with that, he unleashed the power of the Ener-D Reactor!" Says Goodwin, in voice-over.

Vision. Yusei, Jack, Skylara, Akiza and Luna stand against a black background, casting white shadows. "Soon after. I did as my brother asked, and prepared to fight the Darkness by gathering you Signers. And then..." Goodwin says, in voice-over.

Another flashback. Goodwin faces Roman across the lair of the Dark Signers. This is the confrontation that happened shortly before Skylara defeated Roman. "...As he so charged, I challenged him to a duel, Light against the Dark. Of good against the wicked." Says Goodwin, in voice-over. Roman activates his Dark Signer duel disk and Goodwin activates the duel disk built into his metal arm. Interrupt flashback.

Back to the present. Skylara, Yusei, Crow and Jack are listening, closely.

"And do you know what happened? I lost." Goodwin says. He opens his black-filled eyes, seeing a moment they cannot.

Continue flashback. Goodwin's cards scatter to the floor and he sinks to his knees, defeated. Smoke wafts from Goodwin's built-in duel disk, as his lifepoints fall from 1200 to 0. "Ugh!" Says Goodwin.

Roman walks over to him, his eyes filled with worry, though still dark. Roman frowns down at the cards left scattered on the ground, 'Mirror Force', 'Solemn Judgment' and 'Divine Wrath', then at Goodwin. "You couldn't have beaten me with those cards! You threw the match! But why, why?!" Roman asks, accusingly. Goodwin kneels there, a bit listless. Roman grabs Goodwin by the shoulders. "I have my reasons, Roman. Believe me." Says Goodwin. "What do you mean?!" Roman asks. Goodwin smiles, wanly, very weak. "I mean that... you're not going to be able to beat your beloved daughter. After all, this whole time you've been trying to keep her safe. Isn't that why you gave up your rights to Professor Fudo? Roman, I know you loved Angelise, and you'd have done anything to make her happy. Let's face it, the moment you saw Skylara after being separated from her for eighteen years, you saw so much of the woman you loved in her. In other words, your love for Angelise was what made you weak in the first place. And the way you feel for Skylara, is your weakness now." Says Rex. "So, I fell in love with Angelise, and Skylara is my daughter. What kind of reason is that?!" Roman asks. "Don't you understand, brother? The Light will triumph over Darkness, and then five thousand years from now, new Signers and Dark Signers will be chosen, and they'll do battle all over again! The cycle is never-ending! But now that I've lost this duel... that all changes!" Says Goodwin. "Changes how?" Roman asks. Goodwin stares up at him, his eyes slightly inhuman with intensity. "Because now that I've lost, I will be reborn as a Dark Signer! A Dark Signer who has… the Mark of a Signer! Do you understand what that means, brother! The power I'll possess!" Says Goodwin. "You've gone mad!" Roman says. Goodwin slumps backward, growing even more intense and manic even as he can no longer hold his head up. Goodwin looks up at the ceiling, seeing a bright light. "Soon, I'll have all the strength and might of both the Light and the Darkness! Perhaps you were not able to take on these two forces at the same time, but I assure you, brother, I am up to the task. And then there will be a new victor in the battle between good and evil!" Says Goodwin. "No, Rex!" Roman says.

In the bright light Goodwin sees, a silhouette wings toward him, a bird so dark that even the white light does not touch its feathers. Its eyes are glowing red. It flaps its wings to land, as Goodwin stares at it, rapt and unblinking. "It's too late, it's already starting!" Says Goodwin. Black feathers begin to drift down over Goodwin's face, darker than night. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "So now you finally understand. With the power I've been given as a Dark Signer, I'll have the King of the Netherworld lay waste to all that there is! Then with the power of the Light, I can have the Crimson Dragon rebuild the world, in my image, for me to rule!" Goodwin says.

"You have lost it!" Says Skylara.

"Wait a second, lay waste to all that there is?!" Crow asks.

"So then you're planning on destroying everyone and everything on Earth?!" Asks Yusei.

"Sorry, Mr. Would-be world-dominator, but we're not gonna let that happen!" Jack says.

"That is right, Goodwin! You may have the power of Light and Darkness on your side, but we have got something even stronger, and it is something you can't just take!" Says Skylara.

"Haha! And tell me, what might that be?" Goodwin asks.

"It is the power you get for fighting for what is right!" Says Skylara.

The four duelists are resolute.

Trudge, Minako and the twins watch, nervously. Akiza's eyes glow with that same resolve, as well.

The four runners zoom around a corner. They're zigzagging their way along the Condor's tail.

"I'm summoning Sonic Boom in attack mode!" Skylara says. Sonic Boom has 2800 attack points and is a wind type monster. Sonic Boom is a black feathered Gryphon, with silver metal protecting her forehead and the top of her head. She also has metal cuffs around her ankles. "Then, I shall place down a face down and end my turn!" Says Skylara.

She then pulls back to the side, now Yusei's up. "Now then, I'm summoning Max Warrior in attack mode!" Yusei says. Max Warrior has 1800 attack points. "Then I'll throw a face down and end my turn!" Says Yusei.

"Finally, then, it's time, to show you the power, of both Light and Dark. First, since there are monsters on your field but none on mine, I'm allowed to summon forth Oracle of the Sun onto the field!" Goodwin says. Oracle of the Sun has 1000 attack points, 2000 defense points, is a level 5 monster and is a fire type monster. "And then I'll follow that by summoning the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator!" Says Goodwin. Fire Ant Ascator has 700 attack points, 1300 defense points, is a level 3 monster and is an earth type monster.

"A tuner monster?!" Crow asks.

"Not good!" Says Jack.

"Hm!" Yusei says.

"Yes, you know what's coming, don't you? Next, my level-three Fire Ant Ascator tunes with my level-five Oracle of the Sun, to synchro-summon the one, the only, the beginning of the end for you four peons! The Sun Dragon Inti!" Says Goodwin. This monster is a big, golden, glowing sun disk, with four red and orange dragons waving out from its sides.

Sun Dragon Inti is a level-eight light-attribute dragon-type monster, with three thousand attack points and twenty-eight-hundred defense points.

"I don't know, that thing doesn't look so tough!" Skylara says, unconvincingly optimistically.

"Don't you worry, there's much more. Next by removing the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator from play, I can summon Weeping Idol!" Says Goodwin. Weeping Idol has 0 attack points, 500 defense points, is a level 2 monster and is a dark type monster. "Then by lowering my lifepoints by one thousand, I can summon the dark tuner Dark Goddess Witaka from my hand!" Goodwin says. Dark Tuner-Dark Goddess Witaka has 0 attack points, 0 defense points, is a level 3 monster and is a dark type monster. "And now I'll activate Witaka's ability. With it, I'm allowed to make her level equal to the level of one synchro monster that's out on the field! So, since Sun Dragon Inti's level is eight, Witaka's level now becomes eight as well! And now that she's packin' more heat, I'll have her dark-tune with the level-two Weeping Idol! So you see, just as I have both the power of both the Light and Dark, my field will have it as well! First there was the Sun Dragon, and now there is the Moon Dragon Quilla!" Says Goodwin. Moon Dragon Quilla has 2500 attack points, 2000 defense points and is a level 6 monster. It looks just like the sun dragon, except its face is the moon, with blue dragons. Goodwin throws down a pair of face downs. "But I'm afraid Quilla won't be around for long. You see, due to my Moon Dragon's special ability, it is destroyed during the end phase of my turn!" Goodwin says. A little cloud appears and the Moon Dragon sets behind it, vanishing from sight.

"So then why make such a production outta him comin' out? You really do have a few screws loose, don'tcha! Oh well! This'll be over soon enough! 'Cause this next round, we're puttin' the hurt on ya big-time!" Says Crow.

Goodwin looks as though he's chuckling over something that he knows and he doesn't. "Yes, this upcoming round should be quite interesting indeed." Goodwin says.

 _"I don't like the sound a' that._ _Okay_ _, Goodwin!_ _T_ _ime to take you down!"_ Crow thinks to himself. "Here goes nothin'! First things first! I play the speed spell, 'Tune Up One-Two-Three'! Thanks to this, I get to roll a die, and then Blackwing's level increases depending on what number I roll!" Says Crow. His runner console shows a die spinning and a chart next to it. A result of 1 or 2 results in 1, a roll of 3 or 4 results in 2, and a roll of 5 or 6 results in 3. Crow rolled a 2, so he gets to increase his Blackwing Mistral's level by one, making it level 3. "Okay, Blackwing's level increases by one! And now I'll use this Blackwing to tune my other one, Blackwing-Bora the Spear! An' I think you know what happens next! A synchro-summon, that brings out, Blackwing Armor Master!" Crow says. Blackwing Armor Master has 2500 attack points. "And did I mention? When a Blackwing is face up on my field, I'm allowed to summon the following monster without any penalty! That's right, Blackwing-Elphin the Raven, you can come on out!" Says Crow. Blackwing-Elphin the Raven has 2200 attack points. "Now, Blackwing Armor Master, attack that Sun Dragon Inti! Soaring Shadow Strike!" Crow says.

"Fool! Your Blackwing doesn't have enough attack points to win this battle." Says Goodwin.

"Hrrrr, we'll see about that." Crow says.

Two of Inti's dragon heads whip around and grab Blackwing's wings in their teeth. The sun shines brighter, scorching Armor Master at point blank range with a flaming corridor of fire. But when it dissipates, Armor Master is unharmed, facing it across a battlefield of sky.

"Ya see Blackwing Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle, and any battle damage that occurred becomes zero! But wait, there's more! Whatever monster Blackwing attacked is tagged with a wedge counter, and once it wedges its way inside, that monster's attack and defense points become zero for the turn!" Says Crow.

This is exactly what happened to Inti, Armor Master stuck a small thorn into the sun disk when it struck and the sun is cracking down the middle.

"Meaning my other Blackwing, Elphin the Raven, can't miss!" Crow says.

Elphin swoops up and scratches the sun across the face in a big X.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm. I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Crow. There's no such thing as can't miss. Not for you. And not for the 'so-called' legendary man you've modeled your life after. Believe me, I know." Says Goodwin.

"What're you talkin' about?!" Crow asks.

"Hold on, are you saying what I think you're saying? That you're…" Says Yusei.

"...You're him?!" Jack asks.

"The one who built the bridge from Satellite?!" Asks Skylara.

"Back to the duel, and to your Elphin the Raven! Because any monster that destroys Sun Dragon Inti, is also destroyed and then you take damage equal to its attack points!" Goodwin says.

A blue lightning bolt strikes straight from the top of the stair to Crow on his runner. "Aaaaaaa-aaaaaaaa-aaaaaaa-aaaaaaahh!"

A blue-white dragon head peeks above a cloud that has formed on the other end of Goodwin's field. "Additionally, when Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla from my graveyard. You see, Crow. Even when you can't miss, you can still be destroyed. That's a lesson I learned the hard way. Yes, I am the one who tried to build that bridge from Satellite. I thought I, too, couldn't miss. But I was wrong. And now I know that if you really want something, you must do whatever is necessary to get it!" Says Goodwin.

"Not if it means hurting people! And that's why we're gonna stop you, right here and right now!" Crow says.

Goodwin holds up his Mark of the Dragon. "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!" Goodwin laughs.

"Ah!" Says Skylara. She looks up at Goodwin, then down at her Mark, as it flares brighter.

Then the other four Signers' Marks vanish from their arms.

"Hey, look!" Yusei says.

"No way!" Says Jack.

"Our Marks!" Akiza says. "They're gone!" Says Luna.

Suddenly, the extra markings and symbolic designs, along with the Seal of the Crimson Dragon, that run along Skylara's body start glowing even brighter. Then out of no where, the Crimson Dragon's heart of power appears in front of Skylara's chest, and this time she's not the one doing it. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon, along with the symbolic designs and extra markings that are infused along her body, all suddenly vanish, while her eyes go dim and they soon return to their normal emerald green hue.

The Crimson Dragon's heart of power then flashes away and goes through Goodwin's chest. The six Marks combine together and the Seal of the Crimson Dragon appears on Goodwin's chest, while the extra markings and symbolic designs that were just recently etched into Skylara's flesh have now taken form on him. "Hahahahahaha!" Goodwin laughs.

"Goodwin! Somehow he's taken them all for himself!" Skylara says.

With the Mark of the Condor lighting up his back, the Seal of the Crimson Dragon shining on his chest, and the extra markings and symbolic designs flaring along his body, Goodwin is laughing evilly. "Hahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahaha! You see? I'll stop at nothing to rule all!" Says Goodwin.


	37. Chapter 37

_Chapter 37: Signs Of Doom: Part 2_

The Mark of the Condor shines high above, as Angela Reins gives a news report. "We're live at Maya Memorial Park, where, at five-forty-seven p.m. today, a mysterious light appeared over Director Goodwin's mansion that is similar in shape to the Nazca Lines of a Condor geoglyph. Now as you can see..." Angela says. She and her cameraman are part of a thin crowd of foolishly brave bystanders, other news people and Security forces gathered on the outside of a circular barrier of purple fire around the duel. "This strange light is surrounded by a powerful blue energy shield. So I'm afraid this is as close as we can get, but even so, it's close enough to see that something big is happening! Now the only question that remains is just what that something is!" Says Angela.

"Hahahahaha! It's only a matter of time before I defeat you Signers! I'll stop at nothing to rule all!" Goodwin says.

"Then I guess it's up to us to stop you!" Says Crow.

Him, Jack, Skylara and Yusei round a corner of the design.

"And I'll start by throwin' two face downs! This guy's all talk, don'tcha think, Skylara?" Crow asks.

Skylara's holding at her chest, just above her heart, closely. "We shall see..." Says Skylara, she sounds just as weak as she looks.

The King of the Netherworld is approaching across the water. Some of its slime looks more like coarse hair now. It roars.

"The King of the Netherworld fast approaches! And when he arrives, you can be sure that all you see around you will be destroyed, so that I can create a new world to rule, a world that will be made in my image! Ha ha hahahahahaha!" Goodwin says.

Leo, Luna, Trudge, Minako and Akiza are watching from the ground. "We've gotta stop Goodwin, but how?" Asks Luna. "By winning." Akiza says, determined.

"Crow, are you done with your turn?" Asks Skylara.

"Sure am! Who's up next?" Crow asks.

Jack dodges around the other three and moves to the front of the pack. "Me! So get set, Goodwin! Because I have a few surprises in store for you, and not the kind you wrap up with a bow! No, they're the sort that put power-mad megalomaniacs like you in their place! Here goes! First, I place a face down! Second, I summon forth Magic Hole Golem in defense mode!" Says Jack. Magic Hole Golem has 2000 defense points. "Next I'll use Golem's special ability. Now once per turn, I can cut half the attack points of a monster on my field, and then use that monster to wage a direct attack on you! And this turn, the monster I'm choosing is Mad Archfiend!" Jack says. Mad Archfiend soars through Golem's big central ring and its attack points decrease to 900. "There's no time like the present! Let 'im have it, Mad Archfiend!" Says Jack.

Goodwin looks up, this is annoying.

"Bone Shard Shower!" Jack says.

Goodwin cowers a bit, as he's attacked with little shards of bone and his lifepoints fall to 7900.

"Hey, I wanna get in on this fun! And thanks to one of the face down cards I played last turn, I'm happy to report that I'm about to! I play the trap card, 'Shadow Dance'! See, if a monster attacks you directly, 'Shadow Dance' then activates, and you take an additional one thousand points of damage!" Says Crow.

"What?!" Goodwin asks. His lifepoints fall to 6900 and he drops a speed counter, he now has two.

"You see?! I tried to give you fair warning before, Goodwin! You may have both the power of the Light and the Dark, but it is still no match for what we have… the power you get for fighting for what is good and right. And if you need more proof… here! Take this! I play 'Rising Rush'! This trap activates when you take damage from an effect, and it allows me to summon one tuner monster from my hand. And the tuner monster I'm summoning is Hex!" Says Skylara. Hex has 1300 attack points and is a level 3 monster.

"Nice! You take it from here, Skylara." Jack says.

"Hm. My turn!" Says Skylara. She draws. "And first, I shall tune level-three Hex with level-four Sonic Boom! Now, from two comes one, and a powerful one at that! I synchro-summon, Whirlwind!" Skylara says. Whirlwind has 2600 attack points. "And now, I shall use her special ability. With it, I'm allowed to remove a monster of yours from play until the end phase of the round! So let your rainbow colored power shine, Whirlwind! And take out Moon Dragon Quilla with Rainbow Swirl Banishing!" Says Skylara.

Direct hit and Quilla vanishes into the air behind it.

"Yeah! That's whatcha get when you go one-on-four, Goodwin!" Jack says.

"And there's a whole lot more to come, too! Isn't that right, Skylara?!" Asks Crow.

"You better believe it! Now, Whirlwind, let him have it! Attack Goodwin directly!" Skylara says.

"Why thanks! You just set off my trap, 'Offering to the Immortals'! You see, if one of your monsters declares a direct attack, and I have no monsters on my field, that attack is negated." Says Goodwin.

"Huh?" Skylara asks.

"Then I get to summon two sacrificial stone monument tokens!" Says Goodwin.

His four opponents are silent, somber. This can't be good.

"And there's more! I also get to add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand!" Goodwin says.

"You what?!" Asks Skylara.

"He negated the attack, summoned two tokens, and got that Immortal, all just because he played that one trap card?! This duel might be tougher than we thought." Crow says.

"Oh yes, it will be! The Light and Darkness are powerful allies, and they're both on my side! Hahahahahahahaha!" Says Goodwin.

"And that Immortal's gonna be on the field soon." Jack says.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Says Skylara.

"Huhuhahahahahaha! You know what that means, Moon Dragon Quilla returns to the field!" Goodwin says.

"Not good!" Says Luna. "Rrrgh." Leo growls under his breath.

"It's now my turn! Thanks to the trap card that Skylara played, it can allow me to summon one monster without synchro-summoning! And the monster I'm bringing out is Junk Archer!" Yusei says. Junk Archer has 2300 attack points. "But since he wasn't regularly synchro-summoned, he can't attack until my next turn! So lucky for you I'll put down a face down and end my turn!" Says Yusei.

"My turn, now! First I'll release my two sacrificial stone monument tokens! Nnhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhm! Because you were right, Jack. My Earthbound Immortal will be on the field soon! Soon being right now. Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!" Goodwin says.

Down on the ground. The Security guys outside the barrier have stopped to stare. "Check it out, that glow's getting close!" All of them turn into purple light, as they're absorbed by the nascent Immortal.

The bystanders are looking around in a panic, as purple lights shoot up all around them. Angela is frantic. "Whoa! I always saw myself in lights, but didn't wanna actually become a light!" Says Angela. She runs a few steps, then is frozen in her tracks, as she starts to glow. "Quick, run for i-i-i-i-it!" Angela says.

From the looks of it, the camera guy escaped, but she was absorbed.

Souls pour into the Earthbound Immortal's floating snail shell of doom and it begins to throb.

"Their spirits, he's taking them!" Says Jack.

"No. He's using them… to power up that monstrosity!" Skylara says, grimly.

The snail shell explodes, erupting into a small sun.

From out of the bright light appears a black wing, glowing with pinkish designs. A talon, veined through with pink light. A head with glowing yellow eyes, a dark black beak like a vulture's. And Wiraqocha Rasca takes the field, its wingspan three-quarters as wide as the geoglyph's.

Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca is a level ten winged beast, with one attack and defense point.

All four gasp.

And the King of the Netherworld is still lurching toward the land.

"More bad news, that thing's getting closer!" Says Jack. As they watch, little drops shoot out from it and turn into big, ugly birds made of the same gray slime.

"An' it looks like he's invited some friends!" Crow says.

The flock of nasty birds swoop down on the duel, fly an aerial formation around the Immortal and dive toward the four turbo-duelists.

"Heheheheheheheheh." Goodwin laughs.

Jack looks around, unsettled, as two birds fly alongside his runner, one on each side.

Crow looks around, worriedly, and extends an arm, experimentally, as though to let the bird land, then yanks it away before he can get bitten.

"I hope you're all enjoying my reinforcements! Sure, it may be a bit unfair to attack you with monsters that aren't from my deck, but when you have such powers as I it would be a shame to not use them! And besides, it's not like you can stop me! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Says Goodwin.

"You snake!" Skylara says.

Suddenly, a shadow flies over her, a really huge one is about to claw at her.

Just then. A sharp, thorny vine stabs the bird through and it dissipates, Black Rose Dragon has joined the fight. Black Rose Dragon swats more birds down with her vines.

A short distance away. Ancient Fairy Dragon is at the center of a swarm of the things, smacking at them one by one.

"That is Akiza's dragon! And there is Luna's!" Says Skylara.

"Wow, guess we Signers can help out with our own reinforcements, too!" Luna says. "Let 'em have it!" Says Akiza, merciless. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack!" Luna says.

Up in the sky. Ancient Fairy Dragon radiates light, every nasty black bird within a twenty-foot radius is dusted.

"Go, Black Rose Dragon!" Says Akiza.

Black Rose Dragon commands the sky, with a breath of violet fire.

Jack smiles.

Yusei grins.

"Haha!" Crow laughs, triumphantly.

Even Skylara is smiling. "Nice moves! Thank you, girls!" Skylara says.

"If he's gonna play dirty, then he's gonna have to answer to us!" Says Akiza. "Yeah! Don't worry, we've got your backs!" Luna says. Kuribon floats back into her arms and she hugs him close. "Yeahaha! Me, too!" Says Leo. "So do I, all the way!" Minako says. "We've got you covered!" Says Trudge.

The four runners round another corner. All four are a bit more hopeful now, knowing that their friends are watching over them.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Crow asks.

"Let's win this!" Says Yusei.

"Hmhmhmhm. Why do you fight when your fate is sealed?" Goodwin asks.

"Sealed? Sorry, Goodwin. However, I believe that we make our own fate." Says Skylara.

"As did I, but that was before I knew the power you see before you, the power etched into my very being! You're right, fate is made! But now that I rule both the Light and the Darkness, it is made only by me! Hahaha!" Goodwin says.

"You are wrong!" Says Skylara.

"If you still refuse to believe me, Skylara! Then I'll demonstrate, with Rasca! You see its special ability lets me lower your lifepoints to one simply by skipping my battle phase." Goodwin says.

"Ugh..." Says Skylara.

"You must be joking! You can't do that, she'll be a sitting duck!" Jack says.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, that's the point! I tried to warn you! It is decided! You're done for! All of you!" Says Goodwin.

"What happened to you, Goodwin?! You used to believe in helping others, not just yourself!" Crow says.

Yusei gasps.

Jack seems reigned and upset.

And Skylara seems troubled, not to mention in a bit of pain, still holding at her heart. "Crow, don't." Says Skylara.

"When you tried to build that bridge for us Satellite kids, I looked up to you! You were my hero, an' I know deep down you've still got that in you!" Crow says.

No evil laugh now. Goodwin doesn't want to believe it, but Crow's words are affecting him. "You're wrong. I'm simply not that man anymore." Says Goodwin.

"Yes you are! Look, I know it didn't work out the way you wanted, but you gotta realize…" Crow says. He is nearly crying. "…Just you trying changed all of our lives, it gave us all hope!" Says Crow.

Goodwin is silent.

"Look, Goodwin! If you're not gonna be the legendary man we thought you were, then I guess I'm just gonna have to step up and fill those shoes for you! Because Satellite needs its heroes!" Crow says.

"Look out!" Says Yusei.

"Quick, Crow! Behind you!" Jack says.

One of the nasty birds escapes Black Rose Dragon and whacks Crow across the shoulder, sending him off-balance.

"Crow, no." Says Skylara.

"Ahh!" Jack says.

Crow swerves a bit, but holds his course.

"That will teach you to dare talk back to me!" Says Goodwin.

"Ugh!" Crow says.

"Now, then, where were we again exactly? Ah, yes, I remember now, about to rout Skylara's lifepoints! After all, ladies first!" Says Goodwin. Rasca starts to glow.

"Don't think so! I play, my face down card! 'Life Exchange'! With this trap, if lifepoints change due to a card effect, I become the new target of that effect." Crow says.

"No! That means…" Says Skylara.

Goodwin realizes it, too, this is a moderately disagreeable and unexpected turn of events.

"I told you I'd be filling those shoes! Skylara's our best shot at winning this, and I'm not letting you take 'er out, even if it means me putting it all on the line to keep 'er out here! Face it, Goodwin! The power we get for fighting for what's right will always be stronger than what you got! Now let's do this!" Crow says.

"But he'll be…" Says Yusei.

"...Flattened!" Jack says.

"Hmhmhmhm. It's easy to be brave when you're a fool! Wiraqocha Rasca, reduce Crow's lifepoints to one!" Says Goodwin.

Rasca breathes a rain of purple fire. Crow rides into it and his wheels lift from the track. "Agh!" Crow says.

"Oh no, Crow." Says Skylara.

"He's done-for!" Goodwin says.

Crow sails over the side of the track, still covered in Rasca's fire, and plummets toward the water below. Crow winces, as his lifepoints drop to 1, and the fire dissipates. "Sorry, Goodwin… but if I'm goin' down, you better believe I'm goin' down swingin'!" Says Crow. His runner's wings activate and fold into position. "'Cause guess what, 'Life Exchange' has another effect. When my lifepoints decrease, one of your monsters is destroyed!" Crow says.

"But that means…" Says Goodwin.

"That means all I gotta do is pick. And I pick your moon-shadow dragon!" Crow says. The flying engines on the back of his runner light up and he's flying back upward, just as the bridge-builder once soared off the end of the unfinished bridge. "Aaa-aaa-aaaaaaaaahh!" Crow screams. He rams Moon Dragon Quilla head-on and it shatters around him.

"Crow, no!" Says Skylara.

"You fool. When Moon Dragon Quilla is destroyed, my Sun Dragon Inti is resurrected!" Goodwin says. Sun Dragon Inti reappears on the other side of the field.

"Wait, he's back?" Asks Yusei.

Crow is still gliding through the sky. "And last, I release Armor Master, to activate the trap 'Blackwing Anchor'!" Crow says. At this point, he's falling again and falling fast. "That's it, Skylara, Yusei and Jack. I'm afraid that you guys're gonna have to take it from here on out! I know you guys can do it! I know you can be Satellite's new heroes!" Says Crow.

Goodwin looks annoyed.

"Uh, boy. This is gonna be... one rough landing...!" Crow says.

Even as they keep riding, Skylara, Yusei and Jack are craning their necks, hoping he'll be okay.

"He's dropping too fast!" Says Jack.

"Crow!" Yusei says.

Crow lands on his back wheel, fairly smoothly, on the glowing track, then his runner leans to the side and the left-side wing snaps off.

"Wait, look!" Says Akiza. "He landed." Luna says. "He's okay?" Asks Leo. "'Fraid not!" Trudge says.

Crow keeps rolling, but the snapped wing throws off the balance. Crow tips over and crashes to the ground, thrown off. Crow lies on the glowing track, not moving.

"He's down!" Says Jack.

"Oh, no!" Yusei says.

"Hmhmhmhm. I'm afraid if Crow can't ride, then he can't duel, either. I hope that being a hero was worth it, it very rarely is. Now then, I'll end my turn with a face down." Says Goodwin.

Crow twitches a finger, then lifts his head, looking straight at the screen of his runner. 'Blackwing Anchor' is still flashing on the screen. Crow smiles. "It'll be worth it... Just you wait n' see, Goodwin...! Ugh!" Crow says, tiredly. He then faints.

"Crow…" Says Skylara.

"You'll be avenged, old friend. It's my turn now! First I summon Sinister Sprocket!" Jack says. Sinister Sprocket has 400 attack points. "And then I'll tune my Sinister Sprocket with my level-four Mad Archfiend, and level-three Magic Hole Golem! That's right, Goodwin! Witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel! As might becomes even mightier! As I synchro-summon, the Red Dragon Archfiend!" Says Jack.

"So what! Even if you destroy my Sun Dragon, its ability will destroy your monster, and then you'll take damage equal to its attack points." Goodwin says.

"That's why I'm playing this, the trap 'Half-Straight'. This allows me to cut the attack points of my Dragon Archfiend in half, until the standby phase of my next turn! Why would I want to do that? Because if I have a monster with less attack points than your strongest monster, I'm then allowed to attack you directly! And that means your Sun Dragon Inti won't get to use his special ability against me! Now go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack with Scorching Crimson Flare!" Says Jack.

"Not so fast, Inti has another ability. It makes its attack points go down to zero!" Goodwin says.

"It what?!" Asks Jack.

"Not good! Now Inti's the weakest monster on the field! And I think we both know what that means..." Skylara says.

"That's right, you can no longer attack me directly. Instead you'll have to battle my Sun Dragon after all!" Says Goodwin.

"But then my Red Dragon Archfiend'll be crushed!" Jack says.

"Oh no, he won't! I play 'Scrub Raid'! Now by sending a card on the field to the graveyard, you can end the battle phase for this turn! Go, Jack… you just have to pick out which card!" Says Skylara.

"Or do you. After all, the Jack that I know, is not exactly one to take orders. No, the Jack Atlas that I know, was always a man who could make his own decisions, especially in a duel!" Goodwin says.

"Quiet! Jack, don't listen to 'im! He's just trying to get into your head, tune 'im out!" Says Yusei.

"Why would Jack ever want to tune out the truth? The truth is what made him a champion! I say tune out Skylara and Yusei, Jack." Goodwin says.

Flashback. Rally lies tied up on a little wooden boat off the shore of the Satellite's waterfront. On shore, Jack watches, dispassionately, as Yusei points, urgently. "After all, it wouldn't be the first time you tuned out your 'so-called' friends, would it?" Asks Goodwin, in voice-over. Jack takes the deck box from the pocket of the jacket Yusei left on shore and takes a single card from it, Stardust Dragon. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "And you were wise to do so, if you ask me. You don't need them, Jack!" Goodwin says.

"Stop it! You are just trying to wedge us apart! And it is not going to work!" Says Skylara.

"All I'm saying is this, once upon a time Jack Atlas was a great duel champion, and then he got caught up in all this silly friendship business and became a big nobody! Come, Jack! You know that I am right, that now you're nothing more than a single spoke on a broken wheel going nowhere! A shell of the Duel Monsters legend you once were!" Goodwin says.

Jack is silent. Goodwin is clearly getting to him.

"But Jack, it's not too late you know! You still have time, to become the man you once were! To be the greatest duel champion of our time or any other! And all you need to do is turn your back on your friends here and now!" Says Goodwin.

 _"He's right, it's time I duel for me!"_ Jack thinks to himself.

"No, Jack!" Skylara says.

"Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack that Sun Dragon Inti! Go Scorching Crimson Flare!" Says Jack.

Goodwin doesn't flinch, as his lifepoints fall to 5400.

After Archfiend attacks, Inti shines brighter and brighter, the two monsters are as though frozen in time.

"I'm quite proud of you, Jack! You have done it! You dueled only for yourself there, and now you'll pay the price! I activate Sun Dragon Inti's ability! Now not only is your Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed for taking down Inti, but you take damage equal to Dragon Archfiend's attack points as well!" Goodwin says.

"Why'd you do it? We had 'im, Jack!" Says Yusei.

"And now you have Moon Dragon Quilla, because he rises back up when Inti is destroyed." Goodwin says.

"I place one face down to end my turn!" Says Jack.

"Now, now. Don't get so down on yourself, it will take some time to bring you back to your glory days of yesteryear. Trust me, I of all people know. After all, Jack. I had to do it alone for quite a long time to get where I am." Goodwin says.

"I think I just realized something, I don't want to be like you!" Says Jack.

"Huh?!" Goodwin asks.

"Being the best, it's nice. But not when you experience it alone. What really matters is having people to share your triumphs with!" Says Jack.

"Wow, Jack!" Yusei says.

"All the people I've met and become friends with getting to this point have taught me that. Especially one very special individual." Says Jack.

The silhouette in his mind's eye is unmistakable from the fanny pack slung around her hip and her fan of long, black hair.

Jack's visor glints, his eyes blazing. "Now, Goodwin! I'll pay that individual back, as well as the rest of my friends, by giving up my loner ways for good!" Jack says.

Crow is listening.

As are the spectators on the ground.

"It's the least I can do after all they've done for me." Says Jack.

Skylara and Yusei can hardly believe their ears, they've both been waiting to hear this for over three years.

"Jack..." Skylara says.

"From here on out, I'm going to risk everything that I have and everything that I am to do what's right. Just like someone did for me, once." Says Jack.

The silhouette in his mind turns around and lights up with color, of course it's Carly, smiling and laughing.

"This one's for you, Carly. Goodwin! You and your dreams of world conquest are going to be stopped!" Jack says.

"You fool! Your sappy ideals can't win this contest for you! Just face it, the trust you put in your friends is all wasted." Says Goodwin.

"We shall see about that, because now it is my turn to draw, Goodwin!" Skylara says. _"And here's hoping I can turn the tide of this duel right now!"_ Skylara thinks to herself. "First, due to Whirlwind's special ability, Moon Quilla… is removed from play!" Says Skylara.

"I think not! I play a trap, 'Destruct Potion'! Now by destroying my own monster, I get to gain lifepoints equal to its attack points! And as you can see, the monster I chose to destroy is Moon Dragon Quilla! And since he's gone, Sun Dragon Inti rises again! So much for the grand power of friendship, eh, Skylara? Anything else you'd care to try this turn?" Goodwin asks.

"I'm done. Yusei, it is your move." Says Skylara.

Jack growls under his breath, this doesn't look good.

The three ride on, grimly determined, in the face of the end of the world.

"You peons, you fools! You struggle, you fight, and for what! No matter what you do it will all just end the same way! I warned you that your fates were sealed, and they are, just as the fate of the entire world is sealed as well! All that you've said and done? It means nothing! Doomsday is finally here! Time is all but run out! The Signers have failed! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Goodwin says.


	38. Chapter 38

_Chapter 38: Signs Of Doom: Part 3_

Racing along a fiery track several dozen feet in the air over New Domino City.

In front is Jack, with 2500 lifepoints and nothing on the field.

A few feet behind is Yusei, with Junk Archer on the field and 4000 lifepoints.

And sort of riding between the two is Skylara, with Whirlwind on the field and 4000 lifepoints.

On the other side of the glowing geoglyph is Crow, on the ground with one lifepoint, watching his runner screen, quietly.

And looming above them all is Goodwin, high atop the stair of the Crimson Dragon with Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca at his back and Sun Dragon Inti at his left hand. Goodwin has 7900 lifepoints and an evil laugh to boot. "Hahahahahahahaha! Hm!" Goodwin laughs. He's just noticed that the King of the Netherworld is sending out another flock of nasty little slime birds to harry the Signers.

As they swoop down toward the duel field, Black Rose Dragon intervenes.

"Attack, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza says.

Black Rose Dragon lets loose a stream of purple fire that vaporizes every little bird it touches.

Ancient Fairy Dragon is soaring in to join her.

"You too, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Says Luna.

Ancient Fairy Dragon glows with blinding prismatic light, obliterating every vicious slime bird in the vicinity.

Meanwhile. The King of the Netherworld is still approaching.

"Don't you see? You can fend off those minions all you want, but the King of the Netherworld will still arrive here at this ancient temple, and know that when he does, the world as you know it will be gone!" Goodwin says.

"Not if we win this match!" Says Yusei.

"Yeah, that's right! So quit your blabbin' and let's finish this!" Jack says.

"I'm on it!" Says Yusei.

Skylara has placed down a face down and has tossed the baton to him.

Yusei sort of passed his turn by placing a face down.

Jack, Skylara and Yusei zoom around another corner of the design.

"My turn!" Goodwin says.

 _"Jack's field is empty. That means Goodwin's gonna be aiming for him!"_ Yusei thinks to himself.

"I reveal my trap card 'Fiendish Chain'! This negates Sun Dragon Inti's special ability, and makes it so it can't attack or be sacrificed!" Says Jack.

"Yes! Now that Sun Dragon won't be able to attack Jack's lifepoints! But wait!" Skylara says, under her breath.

Her, Yusei and Jack race around another curve.

Goodwin ever-presently looms above. "Oh, little Jack. So much to learn! This is what happens when you give up your loner ways, as you put it, you make careless mistakes. And now you'll pay for them, and pay dearly! Of course the irony in all of this is that even though you've committed yourself to your friends, you'll be paying this price all alone! Do you know what I speak of? I'm speaking of the moment you face your doom!" Says Goodwin.

"That is not good..." Skylara says.

"And that very moment is now at hand, Jack! Sorry, but your 'so-called' friends can't save you! Because I activate Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's ability! Now I skip my battle phase and your lifepoints fall to one!" Says Goodwin.

Jack, Yusei and Skylara all grit their teeth, there's nothing they can do to stop it.

"Unleash your fury, Rasca!" Goodwin says.

It does, raining down a cloud of fire on Jack, but he's still okay and riding.

"Ugh! Oh, no. If I have one thousand or less lifepoints, 'Fiendish Chain' gets destroyed!" Says Jack.

Inti breaks the chains around it.

"Yes, that's right, Jack! And that means, my Sun Dragon Inti, is free! And the King of the Netherworld is that much closer to laying waste to this wretched world!" Goodwin says.

Indeed, the disgusting behemoth has reached the shore.

The populace flees, in terror. "Quick, run for it! Aaahh!"

The thing opens its mouth and emanates a big wave of fire, vaporizing slime birds, as it travels toward the duel. Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon dodge to the side.

"Our dragons are helpless against him!" Says Luna. "He's too strong!" Akiza says. "Huh?!" Asks both Trudge and Minako.

Yusei, Skylara and Jack are riding through a world of fire.

"Hu-aaagh!" Yusei hangs on.

"Uaaaggghhh!" But Jack, weakened from the blast that reduced his lifepoints to one, spins out and crashes to the ground, skidding along the track on his side.

"Jack, no!" Skylara says. She's getting worse and worse the longer the Crimson Dragon is out of her.

"Do you see, Jack? All your friends, useless! You're done-for!" Says Goodwin.

"I may be, but that's why the bond we share is so important! Because our cause continues to live on!" Jack says. He skids into the side of the track and hits the wall. Jack's runner flips over and he's flung off of it. Phoenix Whirlwind keeps scraping along the ground and Jack bounces after it, end over end, until he lands hard on the ground and rolls to a stop.

Yusei slows as he rides by, but has to keep going. "Oh no, Jack!" Says Yusei.

Skylara's sort of further ahead of Yusei.

Jack lifts his head, weakly, to look at his runner and the face down cards he left behind. "Yusei... Skylara… I can't... continue! But that doesn't mean that I'm kept out of this duel! Know that I'll be there if you need me, old friends!" Jack says.

Crow, fallen where he crashed, is doing much the same thing, keeping an eye on the final card he left behind for either Yusei or Skylara to use. "And that goes for me, too, Skylara, Yusei. The two of us may be down for the count, but if either of you two find yourself in a jam, just think of us." Says Crow.

"You can do it, Yusei, Skylara!" Leo says. "We believe in you!" Says Trudge.

"Do you see, Goodwin? We are still strong!" Skylara says, despite her words, she's sounding a lot weaker now than she was a few minutes ago. Skylara's clutching at her chest, just over her heart, she's hurting a lot more than she's letting out, she won't make it much longer without the Crimson Dragon.

"Please! You're still trying to act like you're all in this together? All right, then, prove it! I place one card face down, and end my turn. Now let's see how strong you are!" Says Goodwin.

Skylara tries, but her body's starting to shut down.

Yusei can even see it. Yusei then rides up next to Skylara. "Can you keep goin', sis?" Yusei asks.

"I have to, as much as my body is telling me to stop, whatever heart and soul I have left that is mine is telling me to continue until… the end." Says Skylara.

"I can't let you do that. Please, listen to me for once in your life! Please, I'm your younger half-twin brother and I always will be. I've always been the one to listen to you since you're older than me, well now it's your turn to listen to me for once. Skylara, look at me!" Yusei says.

Skylara manages to at least glance up at him, but not a lot of strength to look at him directly in the eyes, even her emerald green orbs are showing what her body and voice have already proven, she's not going to make it much longer.

"You have been getting weaker every passing second of this duel since the Crimson Dragon was taken from you, and now it's finally getting to you. I know it is, 'cause I can see it." Says Yusei.

"So what is it you are really saying, Yusei? To give up this duel and let you go solo? Jack and Crow may not be entirely out, but who do you think Goodwin's going to go after if you go alone?" Skylara asks.

"I won't be alone and you know that. Just please let me take your turn for you, that's all I'm asking. I'll duel for the both of us." Says Yusei.

Skylara looks away from him and looks down. "I'm sorry, but not this time, Yusei." Skylara says.

"Skylara, please don't." Says Yusei.

"My draw! First, I shall activate Whirlwind's special ability! Now, once per turn, I can remove one monster from play! And this turn I choose to remove, Sun Dragon Inti!" Skylara says.

"A fine plan, if only I didn't have this, the trap 'Passion of Vai Mahse'! It negates your Dragon's ability, and then destroys her outright!" Says Goodwin.

"Hmph. Then I guess I will just have to summon, Terrafin in defense mode!" Skylara says. Terrafin has 1600 defense points. "Then I shall throw one card face down and end my turn!" Says Skylara.

"That's your proof? Of the power of friendship? One monster cowering on his knee in defense mode?" Goodwin asks.

"Rrgh." Skylara growls under her breath.

"Oh, poor Skylara, you disappoint me so! And besides, it's pointless to defend, especially against my Earthbound Immortal! But don't take my word for it, I'll show you! My draw! And my turn to show you what real power is!" Says Goodwin.

Neither Jack nor Crow, each watching from the spot where he crashed, likes the sound of that.

"First I activate Rasca's special ability, now by skipping my battle phase, your lifepoints are lowered to one!" Goodwin says.

"Huh...?" Asks Skylara.

"Strike with all your might, Rasca!" Goodwin says.

"No!" Says Yusei. Jack contacts him through his runner screen. "Yusei, you have to end this. Skylara can't keep going like this, she's getting worse and worse." Jack says, via-screen.

Crow enters the conversation, too. "Jack's right. You have to get Skylara to stop, before it's too late." Says Crow, via-screen. "But all three of us know her better than anyone else. We know how she is, you both know she's not going to quit." Yusei says. "Then you're going to have to show her how much she means to you." Says Jack, via-screen. "He's right. You can't just tell her, you have to show her. That's what she's always done for all three of us." Crow says, via-screen. "And now is your chance to do so." Says Jack, via-screen. They then break off communication.

Yusei knows what he must do, he rides up exactly right on the side of Skylara's runner. Yusei then puts himself in front of Skylara, almost like a human shield, and wraps his arms around her, his hands fisted ready for the impact.

Rasca blasts Yusei, the attack creates a cloud of smoke and no one can see if he's okay.

"Oh-no!" Jack says.

"Yusei!" Says Crow.

Skylara rides herself and Yusei out of the cloud, as his lifepoints drop to 1 and his speed counters to 9. Skylara's still standing, while Yusei lies almost motionless in front of her. Yusei's head is lying in one of Skylara's arms and the rest of his body is lying in her lap. "Brother…" Skylara says.

"Ha ha hahahahaha! Now the three of them have but three lifepoints! If you're smart Skylara, you'll beg me for mercy! Ha hahahahahaha!" Says Goodwin.

Skylara keeps riding, her eyes hidden by her helmet and she does not answer.

"What are you waiting for? Start groveling." Goodwin says.

"No chance. I'm still planning to win this!" Says Skylara.

"Huh?!" Goodwin asks.

Skylara lifts her head and faces him. "He may only have one lifepoint left, but he can still ride his runner and that means he can still duel!" Says Skylara. Yusei gets himself up and gets astride his own runner.

"And now, he gets the rest of my lifepoints to replace all that he's lost, which leaves me with one lifepoint." Skylara says.

Yusei's lifepoints go all the way back up to 4000.

While Skylara gets one lifepoint. Skylara falls forward over the top of her runner, the runner starts to swerve a little bit.

Yusei's still right beside Skylara, placing one of his hands on her shoulder. "Skylara." Says Yusei.

"Yusei, I give you permission to take my place in this duel. I can't ignore the pain any longer." Skylara says.

Yusei then moves his hand on top of hers. "Like I said before, I'm not doing this alone. 'Cause you're ridin' with me the rest of the way." Says Yusei.

"Sorry, Yusei... However, you wanted to take my place. Now... go show Goodwin what you are made of." Skylara says. She uses the last possible strength she has left and uses the shadows to make both herself and runner fade away.

The shadows send Skylara crashing to where Jack crashed, her runner collides into his and she lands half way beside him.

Jack then crawls over to Skylara and kneels over her, protectively. Jack lifts Skylara up, carefully, and holds her against his chest, having her head nuzzled against his shoulder and lying sideways in his lap. _"Her breathing is starting to slow down._ _P_ _lease just hang in there, Skylara. I already lost you once, I_ _'_ _m not going to lose you again."_ Jack thinks to himself. "Jack… If the Crimson Dragon doesn't return to me soon... I'm not going to make it..." Says Skylara, weakly. "Stay strong, Skylara. I'm not going anywhere." Jack says.

"She just doesn't know when to give up!" Says Goodwin.

Yusei draws. "Ya got that right! My turn! And first I'll activate 'Angel Baton' from my hand! And since I have two or more speed counters, I get to draw two cards from my deck. Now I pick one to keep and one to send to my graveyard. Next I'll sacrifice Whirlwind in order to summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon!" Yusei says. Debris Dragon has 1000 attack points, 2000 defense points, is a level 4 monster and is a wind type monster. "And since Debris Dragon was called out, I'm allowed to bring back a monster from my graveyard, as long as it has five hundred or less attack points! So I bring you back, Sonic Chick!" Says Yusei. Sonic Chick has 300 attack points, 300 defense points, is a level 1 monster and is an earth type monster. "And now I tune my level-four Debris Dragon with level-one Sonic Chick and level-three Shield Warrior, to synchro-summon, Stardust Dragon! Let's rev it up!" Yusei says. Stardust Dragon has 2500 attack points.

"That beast doesn't have enough attack points to make any difference." Says Goodwin.

"Wrong! Like I said, this beast is like the bond we share. And speaking of bonds, you're going to see how powerful of a bond my sister and I share. When Stardust Dragon is out, I can bring out another synchro monster without synchro-summoning. I'm bringing out, Cynder the Black Dragon!" Yusei says. Cynder the Black Dragon has 2900 attack points.

"Even she doesn't have enough attack points to do anything." Says Goodwin.

"Wrong again! When these two are out at the same time, they can use any trap in play!" Yusei says.

"Wait, what do you mean?!" Asks Goodwin.

"I mean I'm using the effect of the trap Crow left behind, 'Blackwing Anchor'!" Yusei says.

Crow lifts his head from the ground to get a better view of his runner screen, his grin is triumphant.

"Now, by sending 'Blackwing Anchor' to the graveyard, both Stardust Dragon and Cynder the Black Dragon's attack points increase by twenty-five-hundred for this turn!" Says Yusei.

"What?!" Goodwin asks.

"That's why Crow released Blackwing Armor Master with his last move." Says Yusei.

Flashback. Crow activates 'Blackwing Anchor' and Armor Master gets sucked into it. "Not for himself, but for the team!" Yusei says, in voice-over. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "And now, since Stardust Dragon is stronger than ever before, I'll have him attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Says Yusei.

Blackwing Armor Master is visible in the fire of Stardust's attack. Inti explodes, spectacularly.

Goodwin shields his face from the bright light. Goodwin's down to 5900 lifepoints. "Fool! Any monster that destroys Inti is also destroyed!" Goodwin says.

A ghost of Inti appears where the monster floated and sends forth a red blast of light.

"And then you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" Says Goodwin.

"Actually, Goodwin! That's exactly where you're wrong! Thanks to Stardust Dragon's special ability, if I release 'im then Inti's effect is negated! It's a little something I like to call, Victim's Sanctuary!" Yusei says.

Stardust disappears and takes Inti's blast with it.

"That's all well and good, Yusei. But have you forgotten? Whenever Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, I'm then allowed to resurrect his counterpart from my graveyard. Come forth, Moon Dragon Quilla!" Says Goodwin.

"Not this time, Goodwin!" Yusei says.

"Ugh!" Says Goodwin.

One of Jack's face downs activates. Jack lifts his head to look at it and smiles.

"Wait, is that Jack's card?!" Goodwin asks.

"Toldja, Goodwin!" Says Crow.

"Our bond is powerful!" Jack says.

"Thanks to Jack, I now play the trap, 'Conquest of the Supreme Ruler'! Now by sending this card to the graveyard, you're no longer allowed to summon Moon Dragon Quilla!" Says Yusei.

"No, but…" Goodwin says.

"But nothing! And now since I'm ending my turn, Stardust Dragon resurrects from my graveyard! Welcome back, friend! Goodwin! We all warned you about the power of the bond between us all! Now, perhaps you'll finally believe us!" Says Yusei.

"No, I refuse! There's no such thing as people sharing a bond." Goodwin says. He then starts wavering. "Maybe once I thought that there could be, but now I know better and the only thing I believe in is the power of my two Marks!" Says Goodwin.

"That is not true! I know you are still connected to my father!" Skylara says, starting to get more weakness in her voice.

"What?" Asks Goodwin.

"That is why you built that bridge, because he trusted you and you wanted to fulfill his dreams!" Skylara says.

Flashback. A lone, red runner zooms up the Daedalus Bridge over the sparkling blue water. At last seeing the bridge-building Stranger's face, it's a younger Rex Goodwin, looking resolute, hopeful and despairing, as though shooting for something he fears he'll never reach. His dark gray hair, darker and shorter than it is now, but longer and lighter than it was before Zero Reverse, flies in the wind from a ponytail at the back of his helmet. "Maybe you failed! However, I know that there is still that dream in you! I know you two still share that bond!" Says Skylara, in voice-over. Rex leaps from the end of the bridge, and reaches a gloved hand imploringly to the sun, high above. _"Roman!"_ Rex thinks to himself. The flashback ends.

Back to the present. "And you get more strength and power from him than with those two Marks!" Skylara says.

"Rrgh, no, it's not true! You're lying! Trying to confuse me so Yusei can win!" Says Goodwin.

The King of the Netherworld is still walking, making its way through the City step by step.

"But it won't work! The King of the Netherworld approaches! And you three only have one lifepoint left each to stop him from destroying this miserable world, and leaving me all-powerful! You're doooomed!" Goodwin says.

Yusei rounds corner after corner of the glowing track, faster and faster in a dizzying zigzag, Stardust and Cynder gliding above him.

"Ride as fast as you can, Yusei! There is no escaping your fate! You, your sister and all your friends shall be sent to the Netherworld! It's my turn now! And your turn, Yusei, to lose! Earthbound Immortal, attack Yusei directly! With it your turn to have one lifepoint left, now may be a good time to say goodbye. Unleash your fury, Rasca!" Says Goodwin.

Rasca swoops down on Yusei, Stardust and Cynder, soon it fills the entire sky. Yusei faces it down, unwavering, ready to go down fighting.

"Yusei!" Jack says.

"Huh?" Asks Yusei.

"Quickly, my card! Use it right now!" Jack says.

"That's right, you threw a face down during your last turn, didn't you?!" Asks Yusei.

Jack grins.

"Again, Goodwin, the strength of our bond is proven! And now I activate the trap 'Scrub Raid'! This allows me to put an end to this turn's battle phase, simply by sending a card on my field to the graveyard! Which means your Earthbound Immortal can't attack!" Yusei says. He is covered with a shimmering, dome-like shield.

Rasca retreats.

When the shimmery substance clears, Yusei faces Goodwin again, defiant. "Rrgh!" Yusei growls under his breath.

Goodwin recoils, then lashes out again. "Ugh! In that case, I activate, the trap 'Meteor Flare'! Now by sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard, you're dealt two thousand points of damage!" Says Goodwin.

"Wrong, 'cause I activate 'Joint Future'! With this, I send one card in my hand to the graveyard and your trap's effect is negated!" Yusei says.

"Maybe, but 'Meteor Flare' still gets sent to the graveyard, which means, since it's still the draw phase of my turn, I'm allowed to add it right back to my hand!" Says Goodwin.

"'Fraid not, Goodwin! Any card whose effect is negated by 'Joint Future', is returned to the deck which is then shuffled!" Yusei says.

"What?! Ugh." Says Goodwin. His graveyard slot spits 'Meteor Flare' out and he has no choice but to place it on top of his deck and let it auto-shuffle. "Urgh. I end my turn." Goodwin says.

Yusei is riding toward the Stair.

"Don't you see? Again and again, the power of friendship triumphs. Now, let the power of your brotherly bond triumph, as well!" Says Skylara.

"Be quiet! The bond I shared with my brother is long gone!" Goodwin says.

"You are wrong! There are certain bonds that last for eternity." Says Skylara.

Flashback/Vision. The picture Crow found in the Reactor Complex, of a happy family of four, two parents and two babies. The dad is Professor Alexander Fudo, with one arm holding baby Skylara, while his other arm is around the shoulder of Detective Angelise Fudo, who's smiling and cradling baby Yusei in her arms. Baby Yusei smiles up at them, reaching up to play with her necklace. "Believe me. I know..." Skylara says, in voice-over. Alexander is smiling down at his son and step-daughter. The flashback/vision ends.

Back to the present. "And I know that you do, as well, Goodwin! After all, your brother trusted you to do the right thing. Trust like that may be easy to ignore, but not to forget! Go on, Goodwin, and take a look deep down into your heart. I'm telling you my father is still there, you just have to listen to him!" Says Skylara.

Suddenly, everything around Goodwin vanishes and he sees a ghost of Roman, eighteen years younger, in his Reactor lab coat, standing beside him. "Huh?" Goodwin asks. He is still dark-eyed, bare-chested and covered with sinister markings, looking up at Roman, and only then can he be seen how lost and afraid he is, and how bereft. "My brother..." Says Goodwin. The ghostly Roman looks down at him, his eyes sad. "Oh, Rex..." Roman says. He shakes his head, in disappointment. Goodwin gasps, nothing could ache more than having let down his big brother. The vision evaporates, as though it never were.

Goodwin raises a hand, as though to grab Roman's hand or lab coat and beg him to stay. "Wait, Roman...!" Says Goodwin.

Suddenly, the top card of Yusei's deck glows gold. "Ugh! Is that?!" Yusei asks.

The Seal of the Crimson Dragon vanishes from Goodwin's chest. "Ough! What?!" Asks Goodwin.

"Our Marks!" Luna says. "They're back!" Says Akiza.

Jack raises his head and takes a look at his glowing right arm, that's lying against Skylara's waist. His Mark, too, has returned. "The Mark of the Crimson Dragon!" Jack says. Skylara is staring at her own returned Mark, amazed. The extra markings and symbolic designs along Skylara's body have also returned, and her eyes shift to red. "It is giving us power like never before!" Says Skylara. Her arm glows even brighter, hiding the Mark from view, the light bursts like a bubble, and a new Mark has replaced it, the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Head. "The Mark of the Dragon's Head is with me?!" Skylara asks. _"However, this was originally my father's Mark. Perhaps, I did inherit something from him, after all."_ Skylara thinks to herself.

Yusei looks down at his returned Mark, too. Yusei's Mark starts doing the same as Skylara's did. A new Mark has replaced it, the Mark of the Crimson Dragon's Left Wing, the Mark that used to be on Skylara's arm. "Skylara's Mark of the Dragon's Left Wing is now mine?! Then what happens with my original Mark?!" Asks Yusei.

Down on the track. Red sparkles are falling onto Crow's right arm, like stardust. Crow props himself up on his left elbow and watches his arm glow, unable to believe his eyes. "Huh? What in the world?!" Crow asks. The glow solidifies into the Mark of the Dragon's Tail, the Mark that used to be on Yusei's arm. Crow is the new sixth Signer.

"No fair! I was the chosen one! I had the markings of both the Light and the Darkness!" Says Goodwin.

Skylara looks back up at him. "Perhaps, and yet beneath them, the Crimson Dragon saw that you still honor your brother's memory! So now, the Crimson Dragon is a part of me once again where it rightfully belongs!" Skylara says. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon is once again glowing on her abdomen, through her shirt.

The other five Signers are all ready to fight. "Skylara!" Says Yusei, Akiza, Crow, Jack and Luna.

Skylara rises up to her feet, her already red eyes flaring, brightly, along with all the markings and symbolic designs that are etched into her body, burning through her clothes. "You guys all know what to do! Only, we are finishing this together as one!" Skylara says, her voice menacing and echoic.

Down below. Akiza and Luna start to have a red glow around them. "Skylara needs us." Says Luna. "Yup, and we're going to go and help our friend." Akiza says. They both close their eyes and they drift away.

Down on the track. Crow has a red glow around himself, too. _"I hear ya Skylara, and now to repay you, my friend."_ Crow thinks to himself. He closes his eyes and vanishes.

Yusei, still riding on the track, feels the same thing and glows. _"Sis."_ Yusei thinks to himself. He then closes his eyes and disappears off of his runner.

Jack and Skylara start to glow, as well, only they don't vanish like the others did.

Then for once, Skylara's trying to tap into the ultimate power that the Crimson Dragon bestowed her with, instead of using its heart of power. The symbol on Skylara's right cheek and the markings that run down the sides of her neck start glowing even more brightly than they have before. Only Skylara can't release her ultimate power alone and it's getting too powerful to control. It almost sends Skylara flying back, but she catches her balance.

Skylara suddenly feels someone's gloved hand on the top of her right hand and an arm wrapped around her shoulder-blades, so this person's other hand is touching her left shoulder, making the front of his body against her right side.

Skylara then opens her glowing crimson red eyes and looks to her right, when she does it's Jack that's helping her. Jack looks down at Skylara, letting her know he's with her on this. They then look away from each other and glare up at Goodwin. Jack helps out by bringing out his own power to balance out Skylara's power a little more, which makes the symbolic designs burned into her right shoulder-blade glow even brighter, she's receiving the power that he was bestowed with.

Then Crow, Yusei, Akiza and Luna all appear next to each other. They then all together walk over to Skylara and Jack.

Yusei walks over to the same side Jack is on and just places his right hand over Skylara's, only not touching Jack's at all. Yusei brings out his own power that he was bestowed with and balances out Skylara's even more, which makes the symbolic designs that are etched into her left shoulder-blade shine very brightly.

Crow then places his left hand on top of Skylara's left hand, his new powers that he was recently bestowed with helps out even more, making the additional designs that are burned into the rest of her back light up even brighter.

Akiza soon does the same and places her left hand on top of Skylara's, not touching Crow's hand at all. Akiza's power that she was bestowed with balances it out more, and makes the extra markings that are etched down Skylara's legs flare a lot brighter.

Luna, being both the youngest and the smallest Signer, manages to wrap her arms around Skylara's waist, having her forehead against the Seal of the Crimson Dragon on her abdomen. Luna's power, that she was bestowed with, completely balances out Skylara's, which makes the extra markings that are burned into her arms glow brighter than they were originally. Skylara's eyes are flaring very brightly, as well. Skylara then absorbs all of the power that she received into herself, she's fighting to keep it all under control and closes her eyes so she can focus. "All of you get back!" Says Skylara, her voice even more menacing and echoic than ever before.

The other five Signers all do as she says and step a few feet away from her.

Then, with a lot of force behind it, Skylara unleashes all the power that she had received from the other five Signers, including her own, and it envelops her in a bright flash of crimson red.

The other five Signers shield their eyes from the brightness and when it finally dims down, they all look up and gasp at what they see, in awe. "Skylara!" Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna and Akiza all say, in bewilderment.

Skylara is enveloped in crimson red flames, even her hair is flaming in crimson red. Skylara then opens her flaring crimson red eyes, that are now filled with a new purpose. "Yusei, it is now time you finished this. I shall give you the power you need. Now finish this and save our home!" Says Skylara, even her voice seems to carry that new found purpose.

Yusei nods, stepping up in front of her and the other four Signers, a red stream of power hitting him between the shoulder-blades, only not hurting him at all, and bathing him in a glowing red light.

The other four Signers all have glowing red outlines around them, too.

Yusei's deck appears in front of him. Yusei draws. "You did your part, Goodwin! And now I'll do mine! My turn!" Yusei says. He glances at his card, it's Majestic Dragon. "First, since Stardust Dragon is on my field, I'm allowed to summon the Stardust Xiaolong that's sleeping in my graveyard!" Says Yusei. Stardust Xiaolong has 100 attack points. "And then I summon, Majestic Dragon!" Yusei says. Majestic Dragon has 0 attack points.

"Not that! No!" Says Goodwin.

"Next, I tune level-one Majestic Dragon with level-eight Stardust Dragon, and level-one Stardust Xiaolong!" Yusei says.

A shadow looms over Trudge, Minako and Leo, and they turn around. The King of the Netherworld is way too close for comfort. "Whatever it is that Yusei's doin', he'd better do it quick!" Says Trudge.

Meanwhile. Yusei's in the middle of a synchro-summon. Yusei's monsters are all outlines and green rings. "I harness all the power of the stars! I channel all the might of the dragons! I synchro-summon, the Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei says. Majestic Star Dragon is a creature of magnificence, crystalline and radiating shimmering prismatic light. It glides on its four fan-like wings, gracefully, and faces the King of the Netherworld.

Majestic Star Dragon is a level-ten dragon-type monster with thirty-eight hundred attack points and three thousand defense points.

"And now, I'll use his ability! It negates the power of your Immortal!" Says Yusei.

"What?!" Goodwin asks.

"And then I reveal my trap card, 'Synchro Baton'! Thanks to this, for every synchro monster that's in our graveyards, I can increase the attack points of one synchro monster on my field by six hundred. So since there are four synchro monsters in our graves, Majestic Star Dragon gains twenty-four-hundred attack points! And he gains the distinction of being the toughest monster on the field!" Says Yusei. Majestic Star is now 6200 attack points strong and shining with even more inner light. "Now my dragon gets some help from Stardust Dragon! Help me out with this guys!" Yusei says.

"Red Dragon Archfiend!" Says Jack. "Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza says. "Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Says Luna. "Cynder the Black Dragon!" Skylara says.

All five dragons appear to help, all five roaring and shrieking their fury.

"You know what that means, Earthbound Immortal Rasca is goin' down! Go Majestic Star Dragon, Star Shine Shred!" Says Yusei.

Majestic Star attacks, flying so fast it becomes a dart of light slicing through the air, with the power of the five dragons at its wingtips, Yusei is about to hit Rasca full blast.

"I've lost...! It's over...!" Goodwin says.

Majestic Star Dragon plunges straight through the heart of the Condor Immortal and soars out its back. Rasca caws and cries as it bleeds first turquoise light, then red-violet shadows.

"Aaaaaauuuooh!" Goodwin's lifepoints fall to zero.

Majestic Star Dragon soars out into open air and turns about. The other five dragons follow alongside.

"Now set your sights on the King of the Netherworld!" Says Yusei.

Crow, Akiza and Luna then vanish and return to where they originally were.

Jack, Skylara and Yusei stay where they are. The red stream of power now vanishes and backfires, striking Skylara straight through her heart, causing her to react and her eyes suddenly go blank, as she collapses backwards into Jack's arms. The crimson red flames then go out, leaving her not at all singed nor taking any of her knee-length tresses. Jack kneels and sets Skylara down, she's bleeding out from the hit she took. Jack places his hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Skylara, don't you dare die on me." Jack says. He's just noticed something different about Skylara's hair, it still remains raven black until it reaches just past her shoulder-blades and then gradates to red from there all the way down to her knees. Jack then returns his focus on the task at hand, saving Skylara's life. "Stay with me, Skylara! Please, just hang in there!" Says Jack.

Majestic Star bullets toward the slimy monstrosity and seems to become the heart, the center, of the Crimson Dragon itself.

The Signers and their friends hold their breath.

The King of the Netherworld roars, generating a fireball and blasts forth a stream of flame, the Crimson Dragon, Majestic Star as its heart, cuts right through it, soaring straight for its source, into the mouth of the King of the Netherworld.

Yusei is standing in a void filled with stars when he opens his eyes. He looks around and nearby, he can see the former Dark Signers, Kalin, Misty, Greiger and Devack, floating in the ether, each lying unconscious, worn and exhausted. "Kalin! Greiger!" Yusei says. He looks straight ahead.

Goodwin, once more benign in his nondescript light gray suit, is standing opposite of him. Goodwin looks sadder, but wiser, than before, his pale gray eyes are forlorn. "Goodwin? Is it really you?" Asks Yusei. Goodwin doesn't answer, but looks to his own right side.

Roman, in his Reactor lab coat, young and confident, appears beside him. "Not just me. Hello, brother." Goodwin says. Roman turns to him looking slightly cross and they both have the same pale gray eyes. Goodwin smiles, feebly, he understands what's important to him now. "I'm so happy to see you again. It feels as though it's been an eternity." Says Goodwin. Roman's expression softens and he smiles. "Indeed." Roman says. Both turn to face Yusei again. "You know, Skylara was right, Yusei. Deep down inside, I was still honoring my brother's memory." Says Goodwin. "Where are we?" Yusei asks. "In between the Light and the Darkness, Yusei. A place of peace. And it's all thanks to you. The bonds we form really are all that matter in life." Says Goodwin. Yusei is silent. Goodwin closes his eyes, for a moment, then speaks to Yusei once again, gazing over at the sleeping Dark Signers. "Yusei, take care of them. Their place is back on Earth." Goodwin says. He turns to Roman. "Now if you'll excuse us, my brother Roman and I, have some catching up to do." Says Goodwin. Roman nods, smiling faintly. A bright light shines at their backs and both look at it. "Shall we? And Yusei, tell Skylara I'm sorry for what I've done. That I should've been looking out for her, but she already has her guardian angels and that's the ones who care for her the most, Crow, Jack and you. I'm glad that she inherited my Mark of the Dragon and I truly do love her, she's my beloved daughter. I hope she realizes that one day, if she hasn't already." Roman says. The light swirls in on itself and becomes a sort of portal or glowing bubble. The two Goodwin brothers walk into the light, side by side.

"But wait! Ugh!" Says Yusei. The light grows too bright and he shields his eyes.

The brothers march ahead, never flinching from the brightness. As they disappear from view, the light shines brighter.

And the Crimson Dragon, with Majestic Star as its heart and Yusei as the heart of Majestic Star, bursts out the other side of the King of the Netherworld, Yusei shouting the battle cry of a headlong charge. "Aaaaa-aaaaa-aaaaa-aaaaaaagh!" Majestic Star Dragon turns about and fans its wings, ready to attack again. The King of the Netherworld tilts its head back and emits a column of golden light from its mouth. The light is disintegrating it from the inside and lighting the sky of the whole city, turning everything yellow. "What's happening?!" Yusei asks. In the yellow light, the smiling faces of the two Goodwin brothers can be seen.

The Stair of the Crimson Dragon evaporates and so does the Mark of the Condor.

Crow and his runner suddenly have nothing to stand on. "Aah!" Says Crow.

Nor do Jack, Skylara and their runners. "Ugh!" Jack says.

"Ah!" Says Akiza, Luna and Leo. "Oh no, Jack!" Minako says. "And Crow!" Says Trudge. "Wait, its okay!" Leo says.

Majestic Star Dragon swoops through the air, skimming the water and catching Crow just before he hits the surface, along with his runner. The Dragon performs an elegant roll and turn, and gracefully catches Jack, Skylara and their runners. The yellow light pops suddenly, like the entire city was in a bubble of light and rains down as golden glitter.

"They're safe!" Says Minako. "Yeah, and check it out." Akiza says. The spectators watch, as Majestic Star Dragon soars high above them, gracefully. The twins wave. "Everything's going back to normal!" Says Trudge. "Amazing! It's as though Yusei's Majestic Star Dragon is reversing all the damage that the King of the Netherworld did!" Akiza says.

It's also raining golden sparkles on the Kaibadome and the Daedalus Bridge in the Satellite.

"Oh, it's all so pretty! Guess there's only one little thing that remains." Says Luna. "What?" Akiza asks.

Majestic Star Dragon soars off into the sunrise.

"Uh, where's the Majestic Star Dragon taking Jack, Crow, Skylara and Yusei?" Asks Luna.

A traffic signal changes and a crowd of pedestrians cross a street somewhere in New Domino City, oblivious to how nearly their world was destroyed. Cars line up at intersections and people roam the sidewalks. It's another ordinary, peaceful day in the City.

At an outdoor cafe. Luna, Leo, Minako and Akiza are sitting around a table. Akiza shows the others a postcard. The picture is Misty modeling, debonair in front of the Eiffel Tower. "Check it out, guys. I got a postcard in the mail from Misty the other day. As usual, she's busy as ever." Akiza says. Minako laughs. "Oh, and I meant to tell you I heard from Greiger and Kalin! They say hi." Says Luna. She then laughs. "It sounds like they're having a great time!" Luna says. "Anyone hear from Yusei, Skylara, Jack or Crow?" Asks Leo.

They hear a runner engine and both twins look at the street. Trudge rides up on his Security runner. "No, and I've looked everywhere for them." Trudge says.

"What?!" The little old man standing around the cafe was actually Carly in a disguise. She throws it off. She's back to wacky glasses and camera, in full story-getting mode. "How can I write my story if they're not around?! All of this Signer stuff is my ticket to a Peabody!" Says Carly.

Trudge walks over to the table, taking off his helmet. "Why don't you just interview yourself, you were there, too." Trudge says. "I'll tell ya why, it's because I don't remember one second outta the whole thing!" Says Carly. The pen in her hand snaps and the pad of paper in her other hand crumples. "Some kinda magic-memory-brainwash, I guess. It's-so-frustrating!" Carly says. She throws the broken pen and crumpled pad over her shoulders. Akiza laughs, nervously, and leans her chin on her hands. "Eheheh. On the bright side, at least you have your brain back and you're not prancing around as a scary Dark Signer." Says Akiza. Carly is biting a handkerchief, completely distraught and hysterical. "I was a Dark Signer?!" Carly asks, whimpering.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Satellite, in some vacant building. Jack and Crow walk into one of the empty rooms of this building. "Hey, Yusei." Says Crow.

Yusei, who's sitting on a stool, turns to look over his shoulder at him and Jack. "Hey guys." Yusei says.

Crow and Jack walk further into the room to stand at his back. "How's she doin'?" Asks Crow. Yusei turns back to his half-twin, who's lying in the only bed in this room, as she sleeps. Skylara has bandages wrapped securely around her chest to her waist, but she is breathing and very much alive after taking that hit to her heart. "She's going to be okay. You heard what Dr. Schmidt said, this one was a really close call. I should've been able to do something sooner." Yusei says. "Yusei, you can't keep blamin' yourself for this. What happened to her was no ones fault, man." Says Crow. "Crow's right. It was just a freak accident and it happened so fast that none of us had time to react quickly enough. Skylara surely wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened." Jack says. "You need a break, dude. Let one of us take over here and get some fresh air. We all care about her and love her, in our own ways, Yusei. She's my best friend." Says Crow. "And she's the love of my life." Jack says. "And she's my sister." Says Yusei. Jack steps up. "I'll take over here. You two go out and go riding or something." Jack says. Yusei stands up. "Okay." Says Yusei. He places one of his hands on top of one of hers, gives it a slight squeeze, and then heads for the door.

Crow walks out after Yusei.

Jack then sits on the side of the bed and seems to sulk a bit. _"If anyone's to blame, it's me. I was right there and I couldn't do anything about it."_ Jack thinks to himself, feeling guilty.

"It was no ones fault, Jack."

Jack's eyes widen at that moment, he then looks back at Skylara, who has woken up, and her eyes are their normal emerald green hue. "Skylara, you're okay." Jack says. Skylara reaches up to touch his face. "It was just too much power for me to handle and it backfired on me." Says Skylara. Jack leans over her a bit and touches her face, gently caressing her. "No, there's no need to explain what happened. We've been so worried about you. There wasn't a whole lot of time to react and you wouldn't have made the trip to Martha's. So, we decided to hunker down here and then Crow went to Martha's to bring Dr. Schmidt here. When they finally got here, it was pretty close and we all feared that we were going to lose you this time. But, Dr. Schmidt told us that the blast just missed your heart by a few inches. He said any closer and you would've died in an instant. He also said that you'd be recovering for at least six months or maybe even longer." Jack says. "Jack, I'm healing as we speak. I can't fully speed up the healing process. However, I am healing, more or less." Says Skylara. "You never cease to amaze me." Jack says.

The water sparkles, blue and clear, in the sunlight. "I know the others must be worried." Says Crow. Him and Yusei are standing at the edge of the cement-block waterfront of the Satellite. A gentle breeze is blowing and the sky above is clear blue with white, fluffy clouds. Both of them look proud and refreshed. "But I have a feeling they'll understand. Don'tcha think?" Crow asks. "Oh, yeah." Says Yusei. "I mean, just look at it." Crow says.

Jack and Skylara walk out from the vacant building the four of them have been staying. Skylara has now regained her top, her detached sleeves and her long coat. Jack has his arms wrapped around Skylara's waist from behind. "Hm. Makes what we went through all worth it." Says Jack. "Sure does. Finally Satellite and the City are one in the same." Skylara says.

Crow and Yusei turn back and face Jack and Skylara. "Skylara!" Says both Yusei and Crow. They run over to her and Jack. Yusei and Skylara hug first, and then her and Crow do. Jack then wraps his arms around Skylara's waist from behind. "I'm just so glad that you're okay, sis." Yusei says. "We all are. You gave us quite a scare." Says Crow. "Well, I guess I was fortunate enough to have such good caretakers. I see you three kept yourselves rather busy in the meantime." Skylara says. The four are standing in the shadow of a mighty bridge.

The Daedalus Bridge has been left untouched and the new bridge splits to go around it. The new bridge can hold several lanes of traffic and looks just like a piece of modern, futuristic New Domino City.

"Well done, guys." Says Skylara. "Thanks, sis." Yusei says. "Yeah. One man can't build a bridge, but a team of friends sure can." Says Crow. "Right. And our work isn't done yet. There are plenty more bridges out there that need building." Jack says. "In that case, what are we waiting for?" Asks Skylara. She turns herself around, now facing Jack, his arms still wrapped around her waist. Jack leans in and kisses Skylara on the lips.

Crow and Yusei aren't surprised one bit. They both look at each other. "It's about time them two got back together. Don't ya think, Yusei?" Crow asks. "Yeah, ya got that right." Says Yusei. While he and Crow were busy chatting.

Jack and Skylara ended up walking past them. Skylara sits astride her runner and starts it up, scaring both Crow and Yusei.

"Let's rev it up, guys! And let's do it together!" Skylara says.

The four of them are the first to cross the brand-new bridge, at top speed on their runners, racing alongside the Daedalus Bridge. Each one looks serene, content, excited and hopeful. As they zoom forward into the sunlight, Yusei races ahead a bit. "Yeah!" Says Yusei, cheering. The four runners race past the end of the Daedalus Bridge and onto the main stretch of their creation, across the sparkling water toward the City.

 **The Signers Shall Return**


End file.
